Brotherhood Five: The Fugitive Nine
by King of the Worthless
Summary: The SHIELD-sanctioned Brotherhood must hunt down nine escaped mutant prisoners. Meanwhile, an old scientist desperate for a way to cheat death orchestrates a plot that could have profound consequences for both the Brotherhood and the X-Men.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Marvel is running the show. I think.**

**Alright, you're back for the next installment. Let's get started with... what? You didn't read The Invisible Cell? Well... uh... okay. I think you should read it. Go read it. **

**You still don't want to read it? You want a summary? Oh fine. Here's what happened:**

_**Following the Apocalypse crisis, Wanda begins having nightmares that only Pietro and Toad recognize as being flashbacks to her real memories. Around this time, Magneto has decided to join the Xavier Institute (as per the visions in Ascension). Mystique, disguised as Magneto, commands Toad to have Wanda's memory restored. Before he can do this, Wanda learns about her past, but doesn't believe it. Toad, finally deciding to do the right thing, takes her to see Mastermind, who restores her memories... and is promptly attacked. Wanda is so angry and disgusted that, even though she doesn't hurt Toad, she never wants to see him or his friends again. Following an attempt to confront Magneto at the Institute, Wanda is neutralized by Xavier, but suddenly kidnapped by Lucas, Xavier's son. Lucas convinced Wanda that Xavier and Magneto together are too strong, and with their respective vendettas against their fathers, their combined power could defeat them. Wanda agrees and joins him (also, Pyro happens to have joined up as well). By now, Xavier is aware of what Magneto had done to Wanda.**_

_**Mystique returns to the Brotherhood with a new plan. Pietro, furious that she had Wanda's memories restored, leaves the team. Lance, tired of being used, decides he's had enough and leaves. Fred does as well, and finally Toad follows. Now homeless, the boys decide to go their separate ways: Lance wants some time off from the superhero/supervillain thing, Fred intends to go back home and work on his uncle's ranch, Pietro doesn't state his intentions, and Toad is undecided. Toad ends up going to the Xavier Institute, hoping that being there might eventually bring him back into contact with Wanda. After some thought, Xavier agrees. Toad's job: Magneto's assistant. Bummer.**_

_**Flash-forward four and a half years. The Xavier Institute has expanded into a full school, with a second franchise on the west coast, run by Angel and the New Mutants. Lance is working at a gas station and he and Kitty didn't break up so much as just drift apart. After meeting her again and realizing she's made a career for herself as a teacher at the Institute, Lance rethinks his life (working at a gas station) and looks into the possibility of enrolling in community college.**_

_**Fred, meanwhile, found out that his uncle is a mutant-hating bigot. He found work instead in Dallas, working as a bouncer and then as a bodyguard for wrestler Unus the Untouchable, who needs personal security as one of the few openly mutant pro-wrestlers. He also finds runaway Ellie Harsaw, and points her to the Xavier Institute (pretending that he's got influence there).**_

_**Toad has adapted rather well to being Magneto's assistant, learning how to use both Xavier's technology and Magneto's own inventions (including Magneto's secret mutant detection system). He doesn't regularly interact with the X-Men, few of whom mind how little they see him.**_

_**Wanda has remained with Lucas, with whom she is now romantically involved (for lack of a better term), and together they've been training for their showdown with their fathers (they've attempted this several times, but due to the combined strength of the X-Men, Xavier, and Magneto, they've been unsuccessful). In order to counter the X-Men, Lucas has even recruited himself a new mutant team to spite Xavier: Pyro, Black Tom Cassidy, Juggernaut, Psylocke and Sack. He has also started building a duplicate of Cerebro, again for spite, and once Xavier is dead, intends to share Xavier's fortune and estate evenly among his new hires (but curiously, is so single-minded that has not thought about his own future following his revenge on Xavier). Having spent so much time without reward and watching Lucas continue to act irrationally (so much so that even Juggernaut questions the point of his plans), Wanda has long had misgivings about the situation, but remains both loyal to Lucas and hindered by the idea that Magneto and Xavier are watching each others' backs. Lucas finally stages an attack on the Institute (involving both Magneto and Toad). Wanda and Lucas confront their fathers, and Wanda's hex powers cause Magneto to age several years. Xavier subdues Lucas, but it's Toad that makes the difficult choice to attack Wanda from behind and knock her out. Before anything else can happen, Lucas flees with Wanda and his team.**_

_**As for Pietro... he's gone back to his old vandal ways, going cross-country on crime sprees for the hell of it. After a brief run-in with the Morlocks and Spyke, Pietro learns some tips in leadership. He'll have a chance to apply them, too: he's such a nuisance that SHIELD has to come in to stop him. Pietro is captured by Commander Bishop, a fellow mutant, and given two options: jail, or cooperation in the capture of Lucas. Pietro is offered the chance to choose his own strike time. He tracks down Lance, Toad and Fred, and convinces them to help him out. Pietro's only reward is that he'll go free, but the others are offered monetary rewards. Lance intends to pay for college, Toad intends to find Wanda, and Fred is going along because everyone else is. **_

_**Magneto, meanwhile, has decided to find Wanda himself and confront her. Wanda visits Agatha Harkness to discuss her situation, but before any meaningful advice can be given, she is interrupted by Magneto, seeking reconciliation, and Lucas, who warns against it. Magneto pleads for forgiveness, and for a moment Wanda almost pities him. She's brought back to "reality" by Lucas. Wanda returns to Lucas, but lets Magneto go, warning that she will not be as forgiving next time. Soon, Magneto finds out about Pietro's plan with SHIELD, and agrees to let Toad use his mutant detector to find Wanda, but makes Pietro promise to kill Lucas if given the chance.**_

_**The Brotherhood re-assembles and goes to Ireland, following SHIELD intelligence. At Black Tom's castle, Lucas and his associates have an argument over Lucas's weird and senseless plans. The Brotherhood arrive and quickly wrangle Pyro to help them (simply because he's offered a chance to kick Lucas's ass) and fight Black Tom and his thugs. Pietro confronts Lucas and attempts to kill him, but fails miserably and is nearly strangled before the fight is broken off by Wanda, who insists that Pietro is her business. To the surprise of both, Wanda agrees to go back with the Brotherhood, on the condition that they go see Magneto. She explains that she's been having second thoughts since seeing him again, and wants to confirm her beliefs- and secretly, she has had enough of Lucas, who is more obsessive and maniacal than she is. Lucas is reluctant, but agrees not to stop them, hoping they will lead him to SHIELD (though Black Tom would rather the Brotherhood stay and accept punishment for trashing his castle). **_

_**Upon arriving back at the SHIELD base, Bishop orders that Wanda and Pyro be taken for questioning. Furious, Pietro attacks Bishop, and the Brotherhood flees with Wanda. They go to the Xavier Institute, where Magneto intends to shelter them (and Xavier agrees on the grounds that he can deny responsibility, for the sake of the school). Fred is reunited with Ellie, and the Brotherhood entertains her friends with old stories (though the X-Men have perpetuated the Brotherhood's reputation for sucking). Wanda confronts her father, who confesses his mistakes and his sins- including his indirect responsibility for Wanda and Pietro's mother's death. His confessions emotionally break the usually stoic Magneto, but do not change Wanda's view. **_

_**SHIELD arrives, and Toad leads the Brotherhood through tunnels beneath the Institute, with Wanda departing once they're out. Magneto confronts Bishop and his agents, and is even aided by Ellie (despite his insistence that she stay out of it). Bishop's men use a power-nullifying weapon and capture Magneto as Xavier watches, disappointed.**_

_**The Brotherhood continue fleeing, and while arguing over the situation, Wanda rejoins them, reluctantly realizing that they need her, and she needs them, at least until they're far enough from SHIELD. Soon, however, all of them are captured. Bishop now re-issues the deal, no longer allowing a choice: serve SHIELD, willingly or unwillingly. Once again, the target is Lucas. Also, they've been saddled with Pyro, much to the team's annoyance.**_

_**When his incomplete version of Cerebro fails to track Wanda, Lucas gets into a final argument about his situation with Black Tom and Juggernaut, and leaves the team. Lucas's temper flare also causes his personalities to bleed into each other, and he seeks out Mastermind to help him sort it out again. Mastermind also gives him a telepathy-blocking helmet designed by Magneto.**_

_**Lucas proceeds to give the X-Men a dangerous workout- he attacks Stokes County Maximum Security Facility, now a SHIELD-operated prison for the most dangerous criminals, mutants in particular. Immune to Xavier and Jean's telepathic attacks, Lucas causes significant damage to the prison, freeing all kinds of dangerous mutants and forcing the two X-Men teams to deal with them, as well as with Lucas. Just as it looks like Lucas has won, the Brotherhood arrives. The Brotherhood and Pyro fight against him while Wanda hangs back. With his helmet removed, Lucas is weak to Xavier's power. Wanda attacks Lucas, but also attacks Xavier, insisting that this is her battle. When Lucas taunts that she's too afraid that of their similarities, Wanda responds by using her powers to instantly snap every bone in his body. Wanda explains that by sparing his life, she didn't sink to his level. Xavier notes this, saying that Wanda is very much like her father- not entirely as a compliment. SHIELD takes the battered Lucas into custody, and Wanda reconciles with Toad (though she lets him know she still doesn't want to be anything more than friends). Lance has also gotten back together with Kitty.**_

_**Among the chaos, though, nine mutant prisoners managed to get away.**_

_**Nick Fury and Commander Bishop are so impressed with the Brotherhood's performance (though the Brotherhood realize that a great deal of their victory came from Lucas underestimating them), that they offer the team full positions (except Pyro, who remains on probation). They would become SHIELD's first mutant team, publicly acting much like the X-Men, but secretly backed by and answering to SHIELD. The Brotherhood agree- except for Wanda, who has unfinished business.**_

_**Professor Xavier visits Lucas at Stokes Maximum in a specially designed prison, hoping to help re-form Lucas's shattered mind and awaken his true self, David Haller. Lucas resists, but Xavier refuses to give up on him. On his way out, he finds Wanda, who has come to visit Magneto in a plastic prison, and reacts a little coldly towards her. Wanda intends to kill Magneto, but stops herself. She still does not forgive him for what she did, but she refuses to become like Lucas, and decides to abandon her plans for revenge and move on with her life. She explains to Magneto the Brotherhood's new jobs. Magneto warns her that SHIELD has many dark secrets. Among them is one Wanda overheard: Codename Polaris. Magneto realizes the significance of this, but does not share it with Wanda.**_

_**The Brotherhood's first mission is to contain a riot at an anti-mutant rally. After five years, the Brotherhood is finally back together. **_**That's the end of the story.**

**Now, on to the meat. **

"Bishop," Nick Fury called, entering a long hallway where Commander John L. Bishop waited, looking out through a glass window. Colonel Fury approached his subordinate, who offered a salute. Fury waved him off, rarely in any mood for formality. "How's the project coming along?"

"It's coming," Bishop grunted. Muscular and bald, Bishop was an imposing figure, even next to the gruff, older Fury. Though Fury wore his own preferred outfit, Bishop kept a more standard SHIELD uniform. "They're no X-Men, but we could be doing worse."

Through the glass, Fury watched as six agents sparred in a large gymnasium lined with laser canons and robotic arms. Cameras lined the ceiling and sensors along the walls collected data from the exercise session, to be analyzed later by Bishop's men.

A large robot arm burst from a compartment on the floor and tried to grab the first agent: Pietro Maximoff, alias Quicksilver, dressed in a form-fitting blue-green outfit. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, smirking at the approaching arm. In the blink of an eye, Quicksilver ran around it, ran up its side, and disconnected the cable connecting the hand to the controls. The arm swung around, but the hand remained frozen like a metal hood ornament. Quicksilver stopped only briefly to admire his work before running at the arm and taking hold of the wrist, pulling it with him as he ran around it. Quicksilver spun the arm at a speed it wasn't built to withstand and the axle snapped; Quicksilver let go and came to a quick stop, but the arm's inertia sent it skidding across the floor and crashing against the wall.

Only a short distance away, Fred Dukes tore a robot arm from its wall socket and swung it at a laser cannon, shearing it from the wall. For his gargantuan bulk he was called the Blob, a nickname he once found insulting, but now found endearing. His wide arm swung at a second robot arm that appeared from a wall compartment and punched it right off. Several more appeared from the wall; taking a heavy metal crate, Blob held it over his head and screamed as he hurled it towards the robotic arms, smashing them... as well as ruining the wall. Impressed with his own strength, Blob grunted and flexed his arms.

The floor of the gymnasium shook as Blob's crate tumbled back to the ground, along with the clatter of metal parts; but even as the debris settled, the tremors continued. Lance Alvers, appropriately and codenamed Avalanche, held both of his hands out, trembling with the tension running through them. Between his feet, the floor began to crack open and the fissure continued towards a laser cannon mounted on a mechanical arm, and four similar cannons nearby. With the ground beneath it split, the first cannon lost its stability and sank a few feet; the others were disoriented and off-balance, allowing Avalanche to knock them over with a seismic wave. His job accomplished, Avalanche let his hands relax and exhaled.

Jumping across the downed cannons like a game of leapfrog, the agile Todd Tolensky dodged blasts from the active cannons mounted on the wall, spinning and jumping like a mad acrobat. Grinning momentarily, the Toad threw out his long, prehensile tongue and smacked one of the cannons with the force of a bullwhip, bending its mount. Dodging another laser blast, Toad sprayed a stream of thick slime at the cannon's barrel, clogging it for just a moment. The next blast began to melt the hardening slime, but that was enough for Toad to jump up and come down on it with a harsh stomp. Toad landed on the ground with a hard thud, the laser cannon acting as a small perch for him, while the shorted, sparking cannon arm remained in place three feet above him. He flipped back, cracked his knuckles and stopped to admired his handiwork.

At the opposite end of the gymnasium, Wanda Maximoff faced a slew of canons and arms by herself, standing calmly at the center of their attention- her red attire earned her the codename Scarlet Witch. As the blasts came, she raised both of her hands, encircled by glowing blue halos, and produced a hex field around herself; some of the lasers merely dissipated, but several were reflected, most directly back at their cannons. Moving her arms and wiggling her fingers, the Scarlet Witch took telekinetic hold of the robotic arms, twisting several and disassembling the rest. She hadn't physically moved from her spot, but in less than a minute, the Scarlet Witch had neutralized every weapon around her... except one. A lone laser cannon set its sights on her as she walked away. Hearing the laser charging, the Scarlet Witch angrily turned around and created a hex mirror with her hand, sending the blast back at the offending cannon.

The last of the team was the cackling John Allerdyce, amused by his own fiery antics. With a flamethrower tank strapped to his back, the maniacal Pyro shot out twin streams of fire from his wrists, mentally shaping them into whatever his imagination could conceive. Today, he decided to create series of flaming arrows, flying across the room and piercing various robotic arms and laser cannons. Some of the arrows managed to singe the circuitry, and Pyro guided a few so that they remained embedded in the various robotic weaponry long enough to soften and warp some of the metal parts. Pyro didn't seem all too concerned that the weaponry could harm him if his attack missed, but at the very least, he managed to entertain himself.

Though a few weapons were still left, the machines powered down and a loud buzz signaled the end of the session. The six mutant teammates all turned to the front as a door opened, allowing Commander Bishop to enter with a small clipboard. Colonel Fury remained in the hall, watching through the glass.

"That's enough for your warm up," Bishop announced as the team stood before him. "Are you ready for the rest of your training?"

"Are you kidding?" Quicksilver asked. "We're ready for our final exam. C'mon, Commander, we can take anything you can throw at us."

"Good, because I have a surprise for you," Bishop declared. "You took your exams a week ago."

"What?!" Toad panicked. "Why didn't you say somethin'?! We never had a chance to prepare, we probably screwed-"

"You weren't told because we didn't want you to prepare," Bishop said. "This isn't high school. This is SHIELD. We want you to be prepared whether you've got a mission today or not. Never forget that. Now, your scores."

"I gotta sit down, I'm gettin' nauseous," Toad whined.

"Pipe down, will you?" Avalanche scolded. "It's not like we're getting arrested again if we fail."

"Cut the chatter," Bishop growled. "Now, here's the news. You all passed. Not with flying colors, but you all passed."

"Everything?" Blob asked.

"No, we have a few failures," Bishop said. "In some cases, I might as well just list who passed what. On your pilot training, Toad scored highest. The rest of you failed. Scarlet Witch came in second, Avalanche dead last."

"He gets airsick," Quicksilver whispered to his sister, the Scarlet Witch. She rolled her eyes, as she already knew this little fact.

"Toad also came in first in mechanical training," Bishop continued. "Followed distantly by Avalanche. All others failed. Now, medical training. Blob, Toad and Pyro failed miserably. The rest of you better hope you don't need them to perform first aid."

"Anyone does CPR on me and I'm gonna wallop you," Blob menaced.

"Survival training," Bishop announced. "Quicksilver and Avalanche passed. Toad came in third place, but first failure. Obviously the rest of you failed, too. Scarlet Witch, you did worst out of everyone."

"Hmph," was Wanda's sole response.

"All of your scored well on physical aptitude," Bishop said. "Pyro could use some work, though. You almost failed that one."

"I think I've got my bases covered," Pyro mused.

"Let's see here, weapons training... nope," Bishop muttered, flipping through a page. "Recon... deal with that later... stealth, not an issue... here we are. Tactical evaluation. We used this analysis to decide which of you will be the team leader. All of you scored poorly with two exceptions... Quicksilver and Avalanche. Avalanche, our analysis shows that you are willing to plan and carry out a mission, and you will do whatever you can to minimize casualties and provide aid to innocents."

"Nice," Blob said, patting his friend on the back.

"...But Quicksilver showed a greater emphasis on completing the mission, so we're giving the job to him." Quicksilver wiggled his fingers at Avalanche and laughed. "Police and emergency response can take care of civilians. The mission is your primary objective. Everything else is secondary."

"I didn't want to be leader anyway," Avalanche defended.

"Alright, that's it for individual scoring, the rest is confidential," Bishop told the team. "All of you need some improvement, but you've passed the evaluation, and you're ready to begin. When you started training, you were told that space would be provided for you in Bayville. Your headquarters is now ready. We will provide two vehicles for you, a modified Humvee, and a modified helijet. Both are SHIELD standard issue. The modifications are only for the sake of minimizing the connection to SHIELD. Remember, you don't work for us. You're a privately funded team, tolerated but not endorsed or sanctioned by the United States government. All connections to SHIELD must be kept private. You are all free to come and go as you please, with the exception of Pyro, who remains on probation, and cannot use his powers without sanction from either the team leader, a majority of the team, or direct order from myself or my superiors. Your headquarters will not be monitored."

"No cameras?" the Scarlet Witch asked.

"No cameras or listening devices, with the exception of communication equipment," Bishop elaborated. "This is not a right, it is a privilege. If we feel you are abusing your privacy, we will take appropriate action. We will give you exactly one week to get situated in your new home before we will begin issuing orders. As you know, your job is to keep an eye on Bayville and to identify and neutralized any mutant-related threats. In addition, you will be called on to find and capture the nine fugitives that escaped from Stokes Maximum six months ago."

"Question," Toad said, raising his hand. "How come no one's caught them yet?"

"We had a temporary team assigned to the job until you were ready," Bishop explained. "But there was a reason we put them in maximum security to begin with. We were realistic and realized that the chances of our human agents finding them were slim to none, and we would have to wait for our mutant team before we'd have a realistic chance at bringing them in. It was hard enough catching them all the first time. There's a chance that you won't be able to get all of them."

"That's not going to stop us from trying," Quicksilver smirked.

"Good attitude, let's hope it lasts. You'll be taken to your new headquarters tonight. Report back in two hours. Until then, dismissed."

--

"You see? I was born to lead. Even SHIELD thinks so," Pietro bragged, sitting with his team at a Chinese restaurant. In the early evening, the place was a little packed, but the Brotherhood managed to secure a large table towards the back of the restaurant, partially through Lance and Fred's persuasive methods. Pietro helped himself to some more sesame chicken from the bowl at the center of the table, behaving much like the team boss. Seated clockwise from the Grand Official Leader of the Brotherhood were Wanda, Fred, Pyro, Lance, and Toad, all of whom seemed to ignored Pietro's imagined hierarchy and similarly took their own helpings of the feast on the table. Pietro grimaced. "First order of business is to name my second in command."

"Forget it, I don't want the job," Lance groaned.

"Someone's got an ego. Who said I was considering you?" Pietro scoffed. "Wanda, you're my second."

"I want it even less than he does," she grumbled.

"Okay, so we won't have a second in command."

"Ooh, what about me?" Toad asked. Nobody responded. "Yeah, you guys got a point..."

"So, our pay's gonna go up, right?" Fred asked, his mouth full of rice and motioning to a waiter to bring more of everything. Swallowing, he continued, "'Cuz I was thinking of getting a new truck. I hope we got enough room at the new place."

"Hey, they haven't even told us how big it is," Lance noted. "Or what side of town it's on. It better not be close to Bayville High."

"Home is where you make it, mate," Pyro noted.

"Nobody asked you," Lance snapped. In the six months since the team's commissioning, Pyro had done little to endear himself to Avalanche, or anyone else for that matter. At first, Pyro didn't care, but now he was starting to get annoyed with Lance's constant abuse. Well, at least this time Lance hadn't punched or shoved him.

"C'mon, we're going to be teammates now," Pyro insisted. "We might as well get along, right? No hard feelings about all that other stuff? It's all water under the bridge!" Pyro put his arm around Lance and grinned, though it quickly turned into a sneer when he added, "After all, I've forgiven you for trying to bash my face in way back when."

"I'll do it again if you keep touching me."

"Alright, alright," Pyro said, waving his hands. "No need to get all cut snake on me. We'll do just fine now, won't we?" Still scowling, Lance's phone stopped him from adding any more of his sarcasm. Hearing a ringtone he'd selected specifically for a certain caller, he excused himself from the table and headed towards the lobby.

"Kitty, hey," Lance said, his scowl completely gone. "What are you up to?"

"I was about to ask you," Kitty Pryde told him. "You haven't called in like a week. Everything okay over there?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Lance assured her. "The brass was just giving us our final exams. We're moving in to the new place tonight. Give us a few days to get settled in and I'll show you around. But I guess you probably won't be impressed since you live at the Institute and all."

"I do want to see SHIELD's take on a comfortable living space," Kitty giggled. "It's going to be nice having another team around."

"Yeah, and we might just outshine you guys," Lance quipped. Kitty didn't respond. "Well, I mean... not that..."

"Lance, listen," Kitty began. "I'm all for this. But... everyone here's kind of anxious about this. We... they really don't know how this is all going to work out."

"They still don't trust us," Lance muttered. "Kitty, you know that was a long time ago. We've grown up. We're not the idiot thugs we used to be. Have a little faith in me, will you?"

"I do," Kitty said, a little irate. "I wish you and the guys luck, but... well, you can understand, right?"

"No, I can't," Lance argued, refusing to let go of the subject. "Yeah, we've been asshole. I admit that. But we're trying to do the right thing here. We lucked out with this SHIELD deal. Now maybe instead of being troublemakers we can actually help out. But you guys just can't let it go. You gotta keep bring it up and throwing it back in our faces. You guys are famous for giving second chances. You let Rogue join you. You've got Colossus stomping around back there. You gave Magneto a fucking leadership position. You let Toad... okay, Toad was a go-fer, but you let Gambit in. Fucking Gambit! And then he-!"

"...Gambit was a mistake," Kitty said, interrupting him. "We accept that... we've moved on. Lance, for the last time, I'm not doubting you. I'm just saying, you can't expect there not to be a little tension when something like this happens. You don't need to explode every time someone brings up how big a jerk you've been!"

"Maybe I'd stop being a jerk if someone would give me a fucking chance!" Lance yelled.

"You know," Pietro said, watching the display from the table, though unable to hear the conversation, "If you had told me five years ago that those two would still be a couple today, I'd have slapped you. Does anyone get those two? Really."

"Mmm," Fred mumbled, nodding. He seemed more interested in his sixth helping of sweet and sour chicken.

"I'll tell you one thing," Toad said, "The X-Men ain't gonna be too happy with all this."

"Who cares what they think," Wanda grumbled. "If they want to whine about us, let them."

"When did you become such a big X-fan?" Toad teased.

"Oh, shut up," Wanda retorted. "I don't like them any more than you do, but there's no point in worrying about them. We have other priorities."

"Like beating up no-good mutant punks," Fred finished. He paused. "So basically, us."

"We've come a long way now," Pietro reminded him. "What we're doing is cleaning this place up... in fact, we're cleaning the mess the X-Men leaves behind. We're going to be tying up their loose ends. You know why the X-Men were the number one mutant team in Bayville? Because there was no competition. So, let's show them we're twice the team they are." Pietro raised his glass. "To us." The others also raised their glasses and repeated after him. All except Lance, who was just returning from his call, looking a little frustrated.

"Uh, what are we toasting to?" Lance asked.

"Twofold," Pietro explained. "To showing the X-Men that we've grown and matured, and to proving to them that anything they can do, we can do better!"

"I..." Lance rubbed his forehead. He'd just spent fifteen minutes arguing with Kitty about that. He sighed, and raised his glass. "What the hell, I'll drink to that."

--

Commander Bishop entered the command center of his particular SHIELD base, a two-story room lined with monitor screens and control stations, manned by a number of agents under his command. Seated at one of the lower-level stations was Lieutenant Kevin Denti, a thin man in his late twenties, with slightly spiked brown hair. One of Bishop's subordinates, Denti was regarded as the Commander's right-hand man, and often took direct involvement in field missions. Lieutenant Denti took pride in his physical fitness and comabt expertise, and openly wore a holstered handgun as a testament to his field service.

But ever since the Fugitive Nine escaped, Denti had been relegated to sitting at a computer all day.

"Denti," Bishop said. "Anything yet?"

"Yes, sir," Denti said confidently, spinning in his chair to face his commander. He pulled off his headset and let it rest around his neck. "We're tracking two of the subjects. We'll have some concrete intel in the next few hours."

"Alright," Bishop responded. "Good work, Denti, but I'm putting someone else in charge of this assignment."

"Someone else?" Denti asked with some distress. "But sir, I-"

"I've got something else I need taken care of," Bishop continued, ignoring Denti's protests. "Something more important." Bishop handed Denti a small disk. He looked down at it with some confusion. "SHIELD Command has issued a new order. I don't agree with it. In fact, I think it's bullshit. But it's still an order."

"New order?" Denti asked. "Are they sending someone else after those fugitives?"

"No, our team's still on the job. But I'm assigning you to be in contact with our new project and provide all the necessary intelligence. The info's on that disk."

"I... Commander, can't one of the cadets do this? I mean..."

"Quit your whining, Denti, you're not playing telephone," Bishop barked. "This is important. I need someone I can trust. Now do you accept the mission or do I have to force it on you?"

"Yes, sir," Denti reluctantly replied.

**Alright, we've got some stuff out of the way. We'll see a bit more of Denti later. But for now... back to the Brotherhood!**


	2. Back in Town, part 1

**Now, on to the story.**

**Actually, there's not much here. Mostly the Brotherhood settling in. Just a quick, light story before we get to the real action. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

"No, Frank, I don't think that's an accurate statement," Bayville Mayor Edward Kelly stated, seated behind a microphone in the studio of WBVL News Radio, across from his interviewer, radio personality Frank Roberts. "Look at the statistics. Chief Larson does what he can, but we simply don't have the funds to equip our law enforcement to face the constant threat of mutants. I have requested federal aid, but time and time again, I'm turned down, why? It makes no sense."

Mayor Kelly took a deep breath, ran his hands through his graying brown hair, and adjusted his glasses. "All I'm saying is that we need a way to keep track of all the mutants in Bayville, in New York state, and in the United States, both for their protection, and ours. I've been saying this since I was elected, and it's time we implemented mutant registration."

"Let's take another call," the host said. "Hello, you're on the air."

"Yes, hello, Scott Summers of the Xavier Institute." Away from the mic, Kelly groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Ah, Scott Summers of the X-Men," the host responded. "You should be in the studio with us! Scott, if I may call you that, what is your comment for Mayor Kelly?"

"Mayor Kelly, with all due respect, the statistics are proportional," Scott explained via telephone. "Bayville has the highest mutant population in the country. It stands to reason that the rate of crime involving mutants is also going to be higher. However, combining that into our overall crime rate, Bayville is significantly lower than-"

"Don't quote statistics to me, Mr. Summers," Kelly snarled. "The X-Men have made it their duty to police the mutant population, and for the sake of public safety, the federal government has allowed you to continue operating as a privately-funded team of... 'superheroes.' Naturally, you're going to go with statistics that make _you_ look good. But tell me this, Cyclops, what do your statistics tell you about the collateral damage caused by skirmishes between the X-Men and mutant vandals? What do you have to say about the skyrocketing insurance rates in Bayville, solely due to the presence of such a high mutant population? Do those of us without flashy powers, those of us with defenseless children... do we not deserve better protection than an ill-equipped police force and a small band of so-called mutant heroes? Now, I can't well arm our police without raising taxes again, and in our current state, that just won't do. My only option is to rely on Bayville's allies in the senate to support legislation forcing all mutants to register with the Department of Homeland Security, so that we may better understand who we're dealing with, and to protect the law-abiding mutants," Kelly visibly flinched at the PR-friendly terminology he clearly didn't agree with, "And to better prosecute those mutants that break the law."

"Mayor Kelly, would you really ask your people to give up their freedom and privacy for the sake of security?" Scott asked.

"In trying times, we have little choice, Mr. Summers."

"I wish we could have you a little longer, Scott, but we must take another call," the host stated. "Hello, you're on the air."

"Hiya, Frank. Long time listener, first time caller," the caller announced. "Mayor Kelly, what about the other mutant team that recently announced they would be operating in Bayville? Where did they come from, and how does their situation differ from the X-Men's? I'll take my response off-air." The host cut off the call.

"You refer, of course, to the Brotherhood," Kelly explained, again wearing on his face the frustration that he tried to keep from leaking into his voice, "They have indeed set up their own privately-funded... 'practice', if you will, here in Bayville. Just this week. As far as I know, there is no real difference between the two teams. Both were put together, ostensibly, to deal with mutant crimes in Bayville, and both consist largely of mutants. No bias there, of course. The X-Men are tolerated by the federal government, regardless of my opinion of them, and it remains to be seen what trust the government will have of the Brotherhood. I can only hope that this excess of mutant 'teams' will show congress that they need to be regulated, registered, and kept under control."

Among Kelly's listeners was the very group he was discussing. The Brotherhood rode in a modified SHIELD Humvee, with the exterior plating altered to look more like a civilian Hummer, though still as armored as military models. Blob sat in the driver's seat; the vehicle was spacious enough that even he could squeeze in there, with Quicksilver riding shotgun and manning the radio.

Avalanche, Toad and the Scarlet Witch sat in the back seat, while Pyro was in the rear area, among a group of in-ward facing seats designed for quick deployment of troops.

"You know what the best part is?" Quicksilver asked his teammates, "He has no idea we have government backing! He can't do jack to us! Oh, I wish we could tell him, just to see the look on his face! No wait, even better, the X-Men have got to be hating this!" Quicksilver's wide grin quickly faded and he raised an eyebrow, remembering something. "Speaking of which, we better step on it. If the X-Men beat us there again, I might have to slap someone."

"Relax, would you?" Avalanche replied. "We're just getting started. We haven't been out of SHIELD training more than two weeks. Our HQ hasn't even been running for one. I hate the X-Men, too, but we'll have other chances."

"This is it," Blob said, stopping the van at an empty street corner, near an old mechanic shop that was closed for the night. Toad was the first to jump out, and proceeded to spring clear across the street to the corner of the shop to peek around. Finding nothing, he waved for the others to follow. Quicksilver was naturally first, followed by the others. Pyro hung behind for a bit, and Blob pushed him forward. "Come on, no slackers on our team!"

"Right," Pyro sneered.

"Alright, let's surround the building," Quicksilver said. "Wanda, you cover the front entrance. I get the feeling that's the first place he'll bolt, and we'll need our strongest member there."

"How do you know he won't use the back door?" Wanda asked, skeptical as always.

"That's why I'm positioning Blob and Avalanche there," he replied.

"Okay, wait, where am I supposed to be, then?" Toad asked.

"Just hang on the side. Pyro, you get the other side. We don't need him trying to jump a fence or anything. Alright, are we ready? Hands in the center." Nobody did as told. Quicksilver frowned. "Come on guys, hands in the center. Fine. Don't do it. Let's get to it, then."

"AAawwwwwww what the fuck is this shit?!" The target wasn't inside the mechanic's shop. He was across the street, oozing out of a storm drain. Yes, oozing. Gorgeous George's putty-like body squirmed out of the grating before reforming into his humanoid form. George wore only a leather coat, which itself could not be changed into putty and thus had to be squeezed in order to fit through the drain. His skin was a shiny dark purple and his eyes were entirely yellow. His stringy red hair finished forming, and he stared at the Brotherhood, his crooked teeth visible as he gaped. "Who the fuck are you? What the fuck do you think you're doing in MY neighborhood you bunch of punkasses, punk ass bitches, fucking punk bitches in my fucking territory?"

"Wait, you're one of the Nasty Boys," Avalanche note.

"Fuck yeah, son!" Gorgeous George exclaimed. "Fucking Nasty Boys rule this fucking street and you better fuck off before we get crazy on y'all motherfucking punk asses!"

"You've actually HEARD of these guys?" Quicksilver asked.

"No, he tried to rob me once and failed," Avalanche said. "Only reason I remember he's with the Nasty Boys is because that's the gayest name I've ever heard for a street gang. No offense." Quicksilver shrugged, not at all offended.

"Uh-UH! Ain't no faggot-ass pussies in the Nasty Boys!" George screamed. "You motherfuckers wanna play? Let's play!"

--

**Brotherhood Five**

"**Back in Town"**

**King of the Worthless**

--

**Chapter One**

Gorgeous George lunged at the Brotherhood, stretching himself outward and throwing both arms at them. One arm tried to grab Quicksilver, but he dashed out of the way. The other reached for Blob, who tried to punch it, only to get caught in it and wound up in George's gooey skin.

"Hey, _I'm _supposed to be the Blob," he remarked. Avalanche aimed a fissure across the street, where George's curiously still-human-shaped legs remained. Shaken off his feet, George's entire body fell to the ground.

Toad jumped onto George's back, keeping his feet on the leather jacket to avoid getting stuck, and the gooey mutant turned his head all the way around to face him.

"Get your slimy ass off me, boy!" Toad responded by flicking his tongue out, and then spitting a glob of slime on George's face before jumped clear away. Annoyed, George re-formed his body in the middle of the street, and in the process freeing Blob. He moved his skin around, taking the slime away from his face and letting it travel around his arms. As he let his skin bring the slime glob to his hand, George swung it around, trying to shake it off, but only succeeded in stretching out his own arm. "What the fuck is this shit?!"

"You getting your head handed to you," Quicksilver told him, apparently thinking he was witty. Quicksilver zoomed around George, creating a whirlwind that twisted the putty-like mutant around and around, disorienting him and rearranging his body.

"I repeat- what the fuck is this shit?!"

"HYAAAAGH!" For a man of his size, Blob was pretty fast and agile, demonstrated when he charged and jumped over the twisted George's head, landing on him and flattening the putty-like mutant. With George pinned and squirming, the Scarlet Witch projected a hex bolt onto him, causing his skin to harden against the pavement. Blob jumped out of the way once enough of George had solidified.

"Aw no, what's this bitch up to? Fuck that!" George tried moving, but too much of him had become glued to the road.

"My turn!" Pyro announced, turning on the flamethrowers attached to his wrists and sending a stream of fire into the air. He aimed them down and scorched the hardened George.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Avalanche yelled, pulling Pyro's left wrist down. Pyro turned off the flames in response. "We're not trying to kill him!"

"You've been mutilating the bloke since we got here, what difference does it make if I toast him?"

"We're just here to rough him up, not burn him alive." Avalanche turned to Quicksilver, who stood nearby to observe the group's handiwork. "I told you Pyro would be useless. He can either stand around or burn everything. No middle ground."

"He's just doing his job, like the rest of us," Quicksilver replied in defense. "Besides, nobody says we have to make sure our criminals survive."

"Uh, hate to break up this argument before it gets good," Toad said, "But he's shakin' it off."

"It's rape time!" Gorgeous George announced as his skin returned to its normal consistency. He grew twice as tall and three times as wide, spreading out. "All of you are gonna be my bitches now! Every fucking one of you!"

Suddenly, a truck drove into George, taking him with it. As the stretched George was carried off, he screamed. "This ain't finished, bitches! NASTY BOYS FOR LIFE!" The Brotherhood watched, astounded.

"So... should we got after him?" Blob asked.

"No big deal," Quicksilver told him. "We'll get him next time."

"How are we even going to find him next time?" Avalanche asked. Quicksilver sneered. Sometimes he wondered if Lance questioned him just for the sake of annoying him.

"Whenever we get a tip-off, or something. It's not like we have Cerebro... wait... Toad, didn't Magneto have some kind of mutant detection system?" Quicksilver asked. Toad looked up at him, understanding where he was going with the idea, and not especially liking it.

"Uh... well, I ain't had much... uh... experience with..."

"He's got a point," Avalanche said. "If we can get our hands on that, they won't get away anymore. This is getting embarrassing."

"Yeah, but he's got that thing hidden away," Toad explained. "I mean, I made copies of some of th' schematics, but I can't just-"

"Fantastic!" Quicksilver announced, and Toad immediately bit his tongue. "Toad, you're going to build us a mutant detector."

"Hah! Sucks to be you, buddy," Blob taunted.

"Blob, you're going to help him."

"Aw, nuts."

--

Lance pressed the button on his garage door opener as he drove through downtown Bayville the following day. Things had been rather quiet, with no sign of trouble, so he'd gone out to drive for the sake of driving. He arrived at a five-story building at the corner of 5th and Byrne. The structure had originally been an old firehouse that was scheduled for demolition, before SHIELD bought it up and refitted it extensively, adding several extra floors. In fact, aside from some of the exterior walls of the building, not a single part of the original firehouse remained.

Lance pulled into the alley behind the building, where one of the garage doors had opened. The garage itself was wide enough for two cars, but due to the length designed for fire trucks, about six larger cars could fit inside- there were only three other vehicles inside, however. Lance parked his jeep next to a black Ford F-250 pickup truck belonging to his teammate Blob, the black upgraded Humvee designed to look like a civilian Hummer, and a red Honda VFR8000 motorcycle parked to one side, property of the Scarlet Witch. Quicksilver's silver Mazda Miata didn't move much, but as vain as he was, he kept it mostly to show it off every now and then. There were two garage doors on each side, allowing access from both the main street, and the back alley where Lance had arrived. The garage was otherwise fairly empty, with a few toolboxes and storage closets (one of which contained a stairway into the basement, which contained the gym and some storage space), a small office used for greeting visitors, and a metal stairway leading up to a catwalk, which itself led to a small room with stairs leading to the second floor. Lance was too lazy to climb all that.

Instead, he opted to enter small foyer, next to the garage. It had a set of stairs (leading up to the same room containing the stairway to the second floor), and the elevator. It was large enough to support the full team, Blob included, if it had to. Lance pressed the button to reach the second floor and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Though the elevator had no windows, the numbers above the door told him which floor he was on- the second floor contained the living quarters. As the elevator stopped, Lance was prompted to slide his SHIELD ID card through the slot. After doing so, he was allowed through the door.

Through the door was the home of the Brotherhood, specially built for them. The large main room contained a sunken den, about three feet lower than the main floor, with a living area and a kitchen/dining room combo. Fred Dukes, the Blob, sat down on the couch watching a wrestling match on a large television and eating a bag of Cheetos, wearing the fatigues he passed off as a costume.

"Hey," he muttered. Lance waved, grabbing a cigarette from his jacket. Among the other rooms on this level were a bathroom (of course), a small library (which had mostly empty shelves), and a spare rec room with a pool table, a second television, and some arcade and vending machines. After grabbing a beer, Lance climbed out of the den area and went into the rec room. Finding it empty, he tried the library instead.

Wanda Maximoff sat there in a comfortable chair next to a large shelf of books (again, it was mostly empty). There was also a table for writing and two other armchairs, plus a couch. Two windows looked across to the brick wall of the adjacent building.

"Hey Wanda, do you happen to know if we're off tomorrow?" Lance asked.

"We're not," Wanda replied without looking up from her book. "Bishop said he had more leads on the fugitive nine, he wanted us to be ready for an out-of-town mission." Wanda referred to nine prisoners who had escaped from Stokes Maximum Security Prison. "He said he wanted us to be ready if we had to go tomorrow, or the next day."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Lance groaned, taking out his lighter.

"No smoking," Wanda berated, flicking up her index finger. The cigarette was pulled from Lance's mouth and broken into three pieces that fell into Lance's hand. Lance sighed, threw the pieces into the trash can, and headed for a tile stairway leading to the third floor- the dormitories.

After climbing the stairs, Lance found himself in another large area with eight doors- six bedrooms, the infirmary, and a single guest room. Each bedroom had a closet and a window, as well as a private (if rather small) bathroom. One of the doors was wide open- Toad was inside, going through piles of old blueprints he had acquired from Magneto. Like Toad himself, the room was a disgusting, smelly mess, and probably host to all kinds of unknown germs.

"Toad, did you finish checking the place?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, we're call clean," Toad replied. "No bugs, no cameras. The only place th' brass can watch us is in th' control center."

"That's a relief. Hey, clean your room, will ya?" Having been Toad's housemate in the past, Lance knew that if the door was kept open too long, the smell would spread to the rest of the dorms, and would become difficult to remove. Without asking or telling Toad, he shut the door.

Pyro stepped out of his own room, still wearing a tracking device on his ankle and flipping through a girly magazine. Actually, it was Playboy, so Pyro hadn't quite realized that it wasn't cover-to-cover nudity, and was rather annoyed to find lengthy articles. He threw it on the carpet and reached for his lighter, but then remembered that it had been confiscated. As part of his probation, John Allerdyce wasn't allowed to use anything fire-related, or to use his powers in any way unless ordered to by his superiors. Even the stove downstairs was electric. Further probation also limited his time outside of their headquarters, meaning Pyro often had to sit out missions. The others found him rather annoying and agreed that it was better this way.

"Alvers, you got any matches on-" Lance raised his middle finger. Being both the new guy and a blatant maniac, Pyro wasn't particularly popular with the rest of the Brotherhood. While they usually left him alone, and although Fred tended to taunt him a lot, Lance had the least tolerance for him. Wanda had once suggested that it was because Lance needed someone to push around and Pyro was an ideal candidate because, due to his sadistic tendencies, Lance felt absolutely no guilt in treating Pyro poorly. Lance just thought she was putting too much thought into it. "That all, pussy-pants? Aren't gonna try to smack me up today?"

"Not in the mood. Where's Pietro?"

"Prob'ly in his room, playing dress up with-" Lance pushed Pyro aside and walked over to Pietro's room, knocking. When he heard no response, he opened the door, but Pietro wasn't in his room. "If he's not there, he's probably upstairs." Lance sighed and started climbing up another set of stairs. The fourth floor was sealed by two security measures- the door required a SHIELD pass (which Lance still had) and a numerical code (which Lance struggled to remember). He reached into his wallet, vaguely remembering that he'd written it down somewhere. He found it, crudely scrawled in faded pencil, on the back of a gas receipt (which he would later give to Commander Bishop for reimbursement). Once the door opened, Lance went up yet another flight of stairs. Inputting both his card and the code again, and entered the next door.

The fourth floor required more security clearance for a special reason. The rest of the house was made to resemble a normal building (albeit reinforced beneath its wood and brick panels, much like the Xavier Institute), but the fourth floor had no pretenses- it was a state-of-the-art facility made of metal panels, consoles, screens, holograms, and other important equipment. At the center of the main room was a conference table, with Pietro seated at one of the chairs with his feet propped up against the table. Each seat had its own small viewscreen and console connected to SHIELD's database (security clearance permitting, of course), allowing Pietro to browse through the profiles of the nine fugitives they were tasked with capturing.

"Pietro, what's this about us having to work tom-"

"Second page!" Pietro yelled.

"...What are you talking about?"

"Look!" Pietro showed him a copy of the day's newspaper. The headline boasted 'X-Men Stop Nasty Boys' with the article detailing the X-Men's victory over the Nasty Boys following a liquor store robbery, and their subsequent arrest by police. Lance turned to the second page to find 'New Mutant Team Off to Slow Start,' with the article mentioning that the Brotherhood fought Gorgeous George, but let him escape.

"So we're not headliners, big deal."

"I wouldn't mind so much if the X-Men weren't hogging all the glory," Pietro explained. "Look at us! Six months of SHIELD training, new equipment, brand new headquarters, state of the art technology at our disposal, and we're still picking up the X-Men's scraps. Where's the justice in that?" Pietro paused. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Do we have to work tomorrow?" Lance asked, leaning against the back of a chair on the opposite side. "I thought we had a good shot of having it off."

"Bishop wants us on-hand, he's working on leads for those fugitives. Sooner we get this taken care of, the sooner we get days off," Pietro told him. "Keep in mind, we've got our duties to uphold."

"When did you start giving a shit about duty? You were going to let Pyro kill that guy."

"So I bend the rules a little, you've done that lots of times. But we're getting paid for this, plus room and board. If we're gonna have to earn our keep, then let's do the job right."

"Yeah, yeah," Lance said, looking at the viewscreen over Pietro's shoulder. "Any word on those escaped prisoners?"

"Some," Pietro explained, browsing through the files. "Lykos's been spotted in Louisiana," Pietro continued. "Harada was stopped at the Canadian border and hacked apart two border patrol agents before going north. The trail went cold after that, if you'll ignore the unintentional but totally appropriate pun. But no, nothing on any of the-" Pietro was interrupted by the phone, attached to the console in front of him- a direct line from Commander Bishop himself. Quickly, Pietro answered. "Commander."

"Ereeeerrrrrmm... Quicksilver!" said the decidedly non-Bishop-like voice on the other line. It sounded like a gruff-voiced man trying to sound like Homer Simpson. "I really need to ask you something, and you've gotta answer, because if you don't, I'm taking all of my stuff and walking to Salt Lake City, and I'm not accepting any rides from anyone because that's not the right way of doing things, and you'll have only yourself to blame."

"Who is this?" Pietro asked, irritated.

"Okay, my question is... what is this 'Prince Albert in a can' thing? I don't get it. I see it on TV all the time, this 'do you have Prince Albert in a can well you'd better let him out!' thing. What the hell is the deal with that? Can you please explain this to me?"

"I don't know how you got this number, but stop calling!" Pietro yelled. He hung up- actually, he stopped centimeters from hanging it up, quickly pulling the receiver back to his ear. "Prince Albert's a brand of chewing tobacco that comes in a can."

"Wrong! It's pipe tobacco! What a dumbsh-" Pietro hung up, no longer interested in discovering who was at the other end.

"But yeah, nothing much yet," he continued.

"Well, tell me when we get something good," Lance said, taking his bottle of beer with him. Even leaving the command room required SHIELD clearance, and Lance once again had to show the door that he could be trusted. Pietro, meanwhile, continued browsing the fugitive profiles.

--

Even if the press considered the Brotherhood's fight with Gorgeous George a failure, there was bound to be someone who took it much more seriously.

"I don't like this," Scott Summers said in the X-Men's own conference room beneath the mansion, holding an issue of the Bayville News announcing the arrival of the Brotherhood. He rubbed his forehead, pushing aside the slight bangs he had grown. "We don't hear anything about them in six months, and this week they suddenly show up with their own base, their own equipment, and no explanations... and they almost got the one gang member we didn't." Jean, Kitty, and Kurt were seated with him, soon joined by Professor X and Storm. "Professor, did you know anything about this?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid," Professor Xavier told him. "I'd also assumed they were SHIELD agents."

"It's likely SHIELD put them here deliberately," Storm added. "Having them here may not be a bad thing. There are too many mutants in Bayville for the X-Men to handle."

"But the Brotherhood?" Kurt asked, rubbing his head. "They tried this once before. How do we know they aren't doing the same thing?" Kurt referred to a previous scam by the Brotherhood, wherein they secretly caused accidents, and publicly came to the rescue of helpless citizens, solely for the purpose of boosting their fame. It ended rather badly when they were unable to stop a runaway train they had sabotaged, forcing the X-Men to step in (with help from Avalanche, the only one who had stayed long enough to fix the problem).

"SHIELD, for one," Professor X explained. "Working for them, they no doubt face tough scrutiny. Under those circumstances, I don't think we have very much to worry about."

"I'll feel a lot better when I know for sure," Scott told him. "Even if they're sincere, they're also reckless. It's only a matter of time before the damage they cause outweighs the damage they prevent."

"I do agree that their lack of restraint could pose a problem," Storm told the Professor. "If they're not careful, they could tarnish the public reputation of mutants even further."

"But what can we do?" Kitty asked, fiddling a bit with her hair, which she had allowed to grow just past shoulder-length. "They have government backing. It's not like we can corner them and tell them to stop. Besides, SHIELD's probably given them training. Isn't that what used to set us apart from them?"

"I just don't see them being disciplined enough to follow any training," Scott told her.

"Scott, we all know that you don't trust them," Jean told him, "But where is the harm in giving them a chance? It might be different this time. It's been ages since they've been together as a group. They might've actually grown up."

"Maybe... but we can't count on that."

"Your feelings towards them notwithstanding, there's nothing that can be done," Professor X said finally. "And even if there was, I'm not so sure that anything should be done."

--

The following day, Lance decided to head out again. Pulling his jeep into the street, he took his phone and dialed, momentarily taking his eyes off the road. That's right. He's one of_ those_ drivers. In fact, earlier he was driving while lighting his cigarette.

"Kitty?" Lance said once his call made it through. "You're already there? Alright. I'm on my way." He hung up and tossed the phone into the passenger's seat. Kitty had suddenly asked him to meet her for lunch, which Pietro suspected was a ploy by the X-Men to try to gain information. Lance's response had been a single lifted finger.

While driving, Lance liked to have some music... but it had been so long since he'd been in Bayville, he wasn't sure the radio stations were still the same. He turned to 98.3, his old favorite, which played the rather generic format of "rock." He could expect anything from Metallica to Metallica. Sometimes they would play Black Sabbath. Or Linkin Park, which was always cause enough to change to another station. But they seemed to love Metallica.

But today, 98.3 did not play Metallica. It did not play Black Sabbath. They didn't even have Linkin Park. They had Kelly Clarkson.

"Kelly Clarkson, 'Never Again,'" said the DJ, a voice Lance felt he had heard somewhere. "This is your girl Boom Boom, keeping it all in the mix, right here on Mix 98.3, Bayville's source for today's hits. Coming up in a few minutes, we've got Avril Lavigne, Maroon Five, and Descanso Rivets, but first here's Stone Ciphers with 'Terrible Names,' only on Bayville's Mix 98.3."

"Huh, she's actually doing alright for herself," Lance said to himself. "What a world." Lance pulled into the diner where he had arranged to meet Kitty, an old burger shop only a few blocks from Bayville High. The area had fallen on harder times as the wealth of the city expanded north, and the rapidly migrating mutant population became more visible. Some mutants were able to integrate well with society, but some had no choice. Case in point was the man wandering around outside the shop, wearing an outdated sports jacket and a tourist's souvenir baseball cap reading "San Diego." The man looked to be in his late fifties, unshaved, unbathed, and clearly having slept in the street for a while. One of his eyes was twice the size of the other, and he kept his hands in his pocket.

"'Scuse me son, but can you spare anything for an old man?" the beggar asked, holding out his right hand- bearing only three scaly fingers, it was hard to believe it was a human hand, let alone that it was really his. Not all mutants had been given powerful gifts. In the case of this beggar, he probably didn't have anything beyond his swollen eye and lizard hands. Lance guessed that he may have only recently become a mutant, thanks to Apocalypse.

Ordinarily, Lance would've blown him off. But he couldn't help feeling a little pity for him. He reached into his pocket and took two dollars...

"Hey," a police officer called, interrupting the exchange. "I already told you, you can't do that here."

"No, sir, this man was telling me he liked my hat, so I sold it to him," the beggar said, taking off his hat and handing it to Lance. "Nothing against that."

"I'm from San Diego," Lance said to the officer.

"If I find you here again, I'm taking you in," the officer threatened. He saw right through the excuse, but he couldn't do anything about it. Tipping his own hat indignantly, the officer walked away. Once his back was turned, Lance gave the cap back.

"Thank you boss, God bless," the beggar said, pocketing the two dollars and briskly walking away.

--

At the Brotherhood's headquarters, the rest of the gang was also ready for lunch. The Blob was eating a suicide sandwich, so named by Wanda due to the high number of unhealthy ingredients (in this case, including ham, three kinds of cheeses, mushrooms, some Lays chips, leftover fried chicken peeled from the bone and barbecue sauce). Wanda had a bowl of instant noodles, and Toad flicked his tongue into Fred's sandwich and pulled out a larger piece of chicken. Wanda cringed. She never quite understood why Fred let him get away with that.

"So, this mutant detector, it works just like Cerebro, right?" Fred asked, wiping his mouth with his large arm.

"Sort of," Toad explained after swallowing the chicken slice whole. "Cerebro's based on telepathy, which no one here has. This machine is more like what th' Sentinels had. It scans our genes and checks them out to see if we got any mutations. Magneto had it workin' alright, no reason why it can't be as good as Cerebro."

"How do you know he gave you the full schematics?" Wanda asked skeptically. "I wouldn't put it past my father to hold back important details."

"That's cause, heh, I stole 'em," Toad confessed.

"You're lucky he's in prison, then," Wanda told him, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Do we really have to use his technology? The less we depend on him, the better."

"Hey, my man Unus is on pay-per-view next week," Fred announced, changing the subject. "Think we should get some kind of viewing party going?"

"You go ahead, I'm not into wrestling," Wanda told him. "Everyone knows its fake."

"Wanda, nobody thinks it's real," Fred corrected her. "We don't watch for the violence, we watch for the drama. It's like a manly soap opera."

"So wait, do they all sleep around?" Toad asked, poking his ear with his finger and digging around.

"No, I mean... it's like... well, it's complicated," Fred sighed, unable to think of the words to explain wrestling drama. "But it's manly."

"Here comes Pyro," Wanda said, watching Pyro enter from the dormitories with a smile on his face. Wanda scooted her chair back and stood up. "I'm going to finish this in my room." She took her cup of noodles and walked past Pyro, who looked behind him and checked her out with a hungry grin.

"Aw, what's her problem?" Pyro sneered, taking Wanda's seat at the table.

"Might be th' fact that she hates you," Toad explained.

"Does she now? I find that hard to believe. I'm a nice fellow, right, mates?"

"Nope," Toad replied, and hopped away, heading into the rec room. That just left Pyro and the unmovable Blob. Unmovable, in this case, because he could not be made to leave an awkward social situation if his meal remained unfinished. As he continued, he looked at Pyro out of the corner of his eye.

"So, about her," Pyro began, looking around to make sure there was no mixed company. "Is she into me?"

"Alright." Fred swallowed what he had in his mouth. "There's something you need to understand, Allerdyce. Toad hates you, Lance hates you, but more importantly, I hate you."

"What's that got to do with this?"

"It means that if Wanda likes you or not, I ain't tellin'. Let's just say I promised not to tell the answer."

"Hah! Why would she make you promise if it was 'no!' Oh, sweet! I can picture it already, her lying on my bed, me peeling that tight red costume off of her... in out, in out, screaming 'oh Johnny, oh Johnny, harder, yeah, YEAH, OH YEEAAAAAH!"

"Oh yeah, one other thing. I got a message for you from Pietro." Fred put down his sandwich, grabbed Pyro by the arms, and shoved him against the wall like a battering ram, then dropped him on the floor like a rag doll. Dazed, Pyro stood on shaky legs and rubbed his head.

"That wasn't very nice of him," he snarled.

"I dunno. He was smiling when he said it. Maybe I just didn't hear it right."

"...What was the message?" Pyro asked cautiously.

"Well, we were sitting here, watching TV, and Pietro says to me, 'man, I wish I could pound Pyro, right against the wall, that'd make me real happy.'"

"HE DID NOT! YOU'RE A LIAR! A FAT, STUPID LIAR!"

"What are you gonna do about it? You wanna go talk to Pietro about it? He's too fast for you! You walk into his room and he shuts it, and a split-second later you're bent over against-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Pyro ran out, covering his ears. Fred laughed and continued eating his suicide sandwich.

--

At city hall, Mayor Edward Kelly glanced over the newspaper heralding the arrival of the Brotherhood, seated comfortably behind his large desk. He'd built his campaign on a platform of controlling mutants to protect citizens, and it was so popular that he was now in his second term as Bayville's Mayor. It also meant he had a reputation to uphold. The X-Men had their fans, but Kelly had never approved of what he saw as a vigilante group operating freely under his nose. And now he had a second group made up of former criminals.

"Sir," Kelly's secretary called over the intercom, "Professor Xavier to see you."

"Send him in, Cathy." Kelly cleared his throat and stood up as Professor Xavier entered the office. He traveled around his desk to meet the distinguished mutant leader, shaking his hand, though stiffly. As much as he disagreed with everything Xavier stood for, Kelly tried to show professional courtesy to the most prominent mutant in Bayville. "You're here to talk about the Brotherhood, I take it."

"Among other things," Xavier explained. "Tell me, your honor, what do you know about the Brotherhood's operation in Bayville?"

"Only that they're known terrorists and are being allowed free run of my city," Kelly answered.

"Do you know who might be funding them?" Xavier asked, carefully testing to see if Kelly was aware of the Brotherhood's government sponsorship. He made minor probes into Kelly's mind, careful to avoid detection.

"They're privately funded, as far as I know," Kelly replied. "But these boys are a menace, more so than even your so-called students." He paused for a moment, cleaning his glasses. "Tell me, Professor, if the Brotherhood were to commit a particularly dangerous act... let's say, sabotaging a high-speed train... would your X-Men be willing to take them down?"

"I believe that the Brotherhood have moved beyond such acts," Xavier told him honestly. "But if they ever put innocent lives at risk, you can be sure the X-Men would stop them and I would take whatever steps necessary to shut down their operation. We would stop them whether they were fellow mutants, prejudiced against mutants, or even our own allies."

"Let's hope it never comes to that, then."

--

"I trust you, Lance," Kitty said, seated across from Lance at a cafe, putting her small, soft hand on his. She had a slice of post-lunch apple pie in front of her, though Lance still had his burger and a soda. The conversation had made Lance lose a bit of his appetite in sheer frustration. Even so, he found Kitty's hand soothing. "But the others aren't so sure that you're not here to start trouble."

"You guys are too hung up on the past," Lance told her. Kitty took her hand away. "When was the last time we even did anything like that?"

"Well, you brought SHIELD to our front lawn."

"That's not the same! After all this time and all we've done with you guys, I can't believe you still treat us like thugs."

"Some things are just kinda hard to shake off," Kitty said. "You can't say Pietro wasn't a criminal. Wanda even came to the Institute to attack us. And you... well, you're still kind of a jerk to my friends."

"Whatever," Lance said. "Tell them to stop being jerks to me and we'll be fine."

"Scott's the only one who really has anything against you," Kitty told him, offended. "You don't want the X-Men to lump you all together, but you're doing the same to us! We don't all share the same brain. Talk about double standards."

"Look, we're here to do good," Lance said irately. "Maybe the others are just in it for the paycheck, but not me. You know that. So just give us a shot."

"Don't tell me that, tell my friends."

"No, you tell them. Just tell them to back off and let us show them we're not here to start trouble."

"And you just make sure your friends behave themselves," Kitty replied, growing irritated.

"Fine."

"Fine!" Lance put down his soda harshly and got up, heading for the exit. Kitty exhaled and ran her fingers back through her hair. She watched through the window as Lance got into his jeep and drove off. Curiously, a black car parked across the street also left soon after, the driver and passenger both wearing sunglasses and black suits. Could they really be that obvious? It had to be a coincidence.

"We're following him now," the passenger said into his phone, while the driver focused himself on following Lance's rig. "He was meeting with Pryde. Both were alone. Yes, sir. Blob is also being tracked. This'll all be over before you know it."

**I don't think I need to draw you a map. **


	3. Back in Town, part 2

**More! Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

**Back in Town, Chapter 2**

"Toad, you almost done with that?" Pietro asked, standing several feet from the doorway to Toad's room and watching him make notes and corrections while looking through Magneto's schematics. "There's no way you need to take this long."

"Yo, I ain't got super speed! I just got done writin' down what supplies we need!" Toad responded, holding up a long shopping list.

"We're never going to get that done if you need to sit there and make lists! Where's Blob, he's supposed to be helping you with this."

"He went out to get some of these smaller parts while I finish writin' out a list of th' bigger stuff," Toad explained.

"He better not be goofing off out there," Pietro remarked.

Which, of course, Fred was. Sitting outside of Home Depot (after a trip to Radio Shack), Fred set down a bag filled with pipes, wires, and cables, as well as a Twix bar he'd gotten for himself. The sun was starting to set, so he figured he was about done for the day. He hoisted himself back on his feet and tossed the candy wrapper in the general direction of a trash bin outside the store, not caring that it didn't even go in. He dug around his pocket for the keys to his pickup truck and walked away from the store.

While Fred started towards the parking lot, a car suddenly sped up, racing towards him. Alarmed, Fred braced himself for impact, planting his feet, tossing his purchases to the side and holding out both hands to catch the car. It slammed right into him, but Fred didn't budge an inch, catching the still-accelerating car and holding it in place, then lifting the front end to keep the front tires off the ground. After a moment, they stopped spinning.

"Hey, watch it!" Fred yelled. "I'm walking here!"

"Wha huh?" said the old man behind the wheel. "What are you doing to my car?!"

"You fell asleep or something, you almost ran into me!" Fred yelled, setting the front of the car back down. "Watch where you're driving, grandpa!"

"Yeah, you watch where you're walking, fatty!"

"What did you call me?!" Fred stomped over to the old man's door and shoved his head through the window. "What did you call me?!"

"I called you a fatty, fatty!" The old man yelled, not at all intimidated.

"Yeah, well you're old, ugly, and senile!" Fred retorted. When Fred reached inside the car and gripped the door, the old man's previously unflinching expression quickly changed into one of fear. Fred stopped and looked at his hand, about to rip the car door from its hinges. He was about to beat up an old man! He let go of the car door and rubbed his bald head. "I... uh... look, mister, I'm sorry. I lost my head."

"...I'll say..." the shaken old man replied before driving off as fast as he could. Fred rubbed his eyes and went to pick up the Home Depot bags he had tossed aside. After walking to his truck, he sat there for a few minutes, leaning back and taking a deep breath. He tried not to think too much about it, and not being in the mood or ever particularly interested in personal introspection, Fred instead relieved his momentary stress with some leftover soda in the cup holder.

After a few minutes, Fred decided to head home and drove out of the parking lot, unaware of the man with a camera only a few yards away.

--

Lance wasn't as oblivious as his larger friend. When he realized he was being followed by two men in sunglasses driving a black car, he decided to lead them on. Driving his jeep, Lance took left and right turns down random streets, following no pattern whatsoever. The black car remained on his trail.

"He's on to us," one of the men noted. "He doesn't want us to know where he's really going. Fall back, let him think he's lost us." The driver turned into a different street, and Lance kept on driving. The black car was parked on a street near Bayville's downtown public library, a street that was never especially populated. "He'll probably turn around on that street ahead, it leads back to the Brotherhood's building."

"Good, because we don't have nearly enough on him to make this detour worth it," the driver argued.

"Settle down. We'll have what we need. We just have to... uh?" The ground beneath their car began to tremble, heralding Lance's arrival. The passenger looked beyond the driver to the window, where Lance was already approaching, with a less than friendly look on his face. He knocked harshly on the window.

"Hey! You! What are you following me for?"

"Step on it!" The driver did as ordered, but the car wouldn't move. He looked out and realized that Lance had sunk all four tires into the pavement, keeping the car in its place.

"Answer the fucking question, why are you following me?"

"You, sir, are harassing us," the driver complained, shouting through the glass. Opening the car door (which the driver foolishly forgot to lock, much to his own surprise), Lance pulled the man out, or tried, but the seatbelt kept him inside. Lance leaned in, looking for the release. "Oh, sorry. Let me get that for you." The driver unfastened his seatbelt, then allowed Lance to pull him out onto the sidewalk and pin him against the wall of the library.

"Start talking!" Lance yelled.

"Let him go!" the passenger cried, accompanied by the click of a gun. Lance turned his head and saw the man carrying both a gun and flashing a Bayville Police badge, then putting it away to keep both hands on his weapon. Lance threw the driver onto the ground. "You're under arrest for assaulting an undercover officer."

"Yeah? Guess what, pal? I don't answer to the police!" Lance threw up his hand and created a tremor directly beneath the officer, knocking him on his back, and knocking the stumbling driver back onto the ground. The first officer held up his gun as soon as he could, but before he could fire, he took a look at what Lance was now holding in his hand: his wallet, with a distinctive SHIELD badge. "You got a problem with me? Take it up with my bosses."

"We will," the officer snarled. He didn't dare fire at an agent of SHIELD, and put his pistol back into the holster inside his jacket. "You won't be free on our streets for long." Lance gave the driver a fierce look before wading back into the alley to his waiting jeep.

"I guess we'd better call this off," the driver said.

"No," the officer told him. "We just need a proper warrant. We'll have more than enough evidence."

--

"This is it?!" Mayor Kelly angrily said, holding several papers in his hand. Six men stood in his office, five of them undercover officers of the Bayville Police, the sixth being Chief of Police Sam Larson. Larson was as old as Kelly, wearing a mustache and gray hair with brown streaks. He had been with the Bayville Police for fifteen years, and though usually an honest cop, Larson shared Kelly's distaste for mutants. He had long suspected strange activity in town, even before the public revelation of mutants, starting with a mysterious explosion at a Bayville High football game, a few years prior to his promotion. Against his better judgment, he decided that it was caused by a propane leak.

The sun had just finished setting, and through the windows, a red glow covered the sky. "I need more than this," Kelly complained.

"They've been behaving," Chief Larson told him. "I'm afraid you're just going to have to face it, we don't have anything to arrest them on, and we can't get the X-Men to deal with them."

"I will not accept that!" Kelly shouted. "I can't afford to have another group of mutants changing the public's perspective."

"You know this group's history, they might shoot themselves in the foot."

"I can't risk that," Kelly reminded him. "Bayville has become a focal point for mutants. It's not just the citizens of Bayville, it's the entire country that's scrutinizing my administration. It's my duty to set an example on how to deal with mutants, and it won't help anyone to have a bunch of them running around playing 'hero.' It doesn't help that the liberal media keeps focusing on them. Why don't they ever show the crime? Why don't they show mutants robbing banks, or breaking into peoples' houses?" Kelly removed his glasses and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief. "We need to show people the truth about these mutants."

"We have your truth right here," said the officer who had earlier been assaulted by Avalanche. He entered with his driver, along with two other undercover officers. The lead officer set a file on Kelly's desk while another officer closed the office door.

"...The Blob, attacking an old man!" Kelly said, looking at the developed photographs. "And a report on an incident earlier today? I don't have time to read this, summarize it for me."

"We were parked by the library waiting for a contact on a drug bust," the lead officer elaborated, his smirk indicated that both he and Kelly knew this to be a lie, "And Avalanche comes to us, claiming we were trying to investigate him. When we tried to get him to leave, he broke the window and pulled Jones out of the vehicle. I aimed my weapon at him and told him to drop my partner. He attacked me with his earthquake powers and ran away."

"I'll have the court put out a warrant for his arrest tomorrow," Larson said.

"Good," Kelly replied.

"One thing, though," the officer added, "Avalanche is a SHIELD agent." There was a sudden silence in the room as they all turned to look at the officer, and then turned to Larson.

"...That doesn't change anything," Larson said after a moment. "This city is under our jurisdiction. SHIELD will have to respect our authority."

"We need to get to work on this," Kelly added. "The Brotherhood won't be in Bayville for long."

--

The following morning, Fred went downstairs for breakfast. Having slept off his stress, he felt much better. He concluded that today, he would not threaten any old people. And he intended to stick to his vow.

Hmm.

As usual, he lumbered into the kitchen, not yet dressed, wearing a too-small bathrobe that only barely hid his large boxers. He had ordered a specially-made bathrobe, but it wasn't due to arrive for six to eight weeks. He dug out a frying pan and dropped a chunk of butter on it, and waiting nearby were five eggs, several kinds of cheese, onions, olives, and a can of garlic salt.

"I thought something smelled like crap," Lance muttered, entering the kitchen. Too lazy to fix himself anything decent, Lance grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and poured himself some cereal.

"Hey, at least I'm not making you eat it," Fred quipped. "We got enough milk left?"

"We have two gallons in the fridge," Lance replied sourly.

"What's with the attitude? Bad day yesterday?" Fred asked.

"Damn undercover cops tried to hassle me," Lance said. Now that he had calmed down, he realized he may have been too harsh. "I showed them I was SHIELD, but now they're probably going to get Nick Fury on my ass."

"What did you do?"

"They were following me, so I told them to leave me alone," Lance told him. Given that this was Lance, it was more or less assumed that he'd been rough with them.

"I don't think SHIELD'll do nothing," Fred explained. "Just say it was self-defense."

"Worth a shot," Lance said, leaving the kitchen. As Fred tried to slide his omelette onto his plate, it slipped and fell onto the floor. He looked back and forth to check if anyone was watching.

"Five second rule," he said to himself, but as he reached for it, the crashed omelette disappeared in a slimy green flash.

"Thanks for breakfast, I owe you one!" Toad yelled from the kitchen entrance. Like a family dog, he'd somehow gotten it into his head that any food that fell on the floor was automatically his.

"Get back here you slimy little thief!" Fred yelled, charging for the doorway. Toad screamed and hopped away. Fred ran after him, but the chase was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise. "Ah! What's that?!"

"Are we under attack?!" Toad screamed.

"Relax, you goons, that's the doorbell," Pietro said, wandering downstairs. "Though, we really should change it to sound like an actual bell." Pietro ran out of the living area and into the side foyer, then raced downstairs to the entrance adjacent to the garage. He opened the door to find Chief Larson, along with two Bayville Police officers, all in full uniform. "Hello, gentlemen. Can I help you?"

"We have warrants for the arrests of Lance Alvers and Fred J. Dukes," Larson said.

"...On what grounds?" Pietro asked skeptically.

"Dukes attacked and injured an elderly man at a Home Depot parking lot. Alvers assaulted an undercover police officer yesterday."

"Yeah, did anyone tell you that everyone living in this building," Pietro said, circling his finger in the air, "This whole big building... is a SHIELD agent?"

"If you don't let us in, we will arrest you for obstruction of justice," Larson told him. "If they do not come down willingly, we will come in and take them."

"Good luck with that," Pietro replied with a smirk, leaning against the doorway. "One of them can make earthquakes on the spot. The other's seven-hundred-plus pounds and can lift a bus. Oh, not to mention the guy who spits slime, the one that can control fire, and the witch whose powers are too complicated to get into? And then there's me. I can break the sound barrier. Just how do you intend to keep these two 'crooks' in line, and how do you intend to keep their teammates from stopping you?"

"...We'll be back," Larson warned.

"Bring a housewarming gift next time," Pietro said, waving them goodbye and slamming the door. Outside, Larson took out his private phone and dialed.

"Yes, this is the Chief of Police. We were informed by the Mayor's Office to call this number in the event of a mutant-related situation that our department was not equipped to contain..."

--

"What do you mean you're going down there?!" Pietro cried as he followed Lance into the living area. "You're just going to let them arrest you? What's the matter with you?"

"I don't want this turning into an even bigger mess," Lance said. "I'm going to get this over with. If SHIELD's gonna cover for me, then let's see them do it."

"But what about Blob? He already explained to us that he kind of snapped, but nothing really happened," Pietro explained, in reference to the police's bogus charge that Blob had injured an old man. "Why do they want him? This whole thing smells worse than Toad's armpits."

"I thought Pyro was supposed to be th' new butt of everyone's jokes," Toad mumbled. He and Fred were seated in the living area, watching a documentary on funnel cakes, likely hosted by Marc Summers. Pyro had pulled up a chair as well.

"Yeah, but I'm not just gonna sit here and wait for this whole drama to play out," Lance protested. "I just want to get this over with." Lance walked towards the door, but suddenly, Nightcrawler appeared, startling him. If that wasn't enough, he'd brought Cyclops and Jean with him. "What do you think are you doing here?"

"The police have a warrant for you and Blob," Cyclops explained. "They've asked us to get you to go quietly."

"You know, I imagined this place would look much worse," Nightcrawler remarked, looking around the Brotherhood's living area.

"I was already on my way down," Lance growled. "So save me the speeches. If you're going to teleport me out, let's go."

"I'm glad you're doing the responsible thing," Cyclops told him. "Blob? They want you, too."

"Cyclops, listen," Pietro said, appearing next to him and putting his hand on Cyclops's shoulder. "Lance admits to whatever idiot move he made, but Blob... nothing came from the incident. We'd appreciate it if you just let it go," he said in an exaggerated passive-aggressive tone.

"The warrant is clear," Cyclops replied. "Blob assaulted an old man. He needs to come, too."

"See... we were kind of hoping this wouldn't get ugly." Pietro's hand quickly went from Cyclops's shoulder to his face, and following that, Pietro shoved Cyclops forward, quickly running behind him and sticking out his leg to trip him. Jean levitated him off the ground long enough for the downed Cyclops to hit him with a blast. Toad jumped over the couch and knocked Jean over with a kick, but was then blasted himself. Fred caught Toad and hurled him right back, launching him at Nightcrawler for a power tackle.

Unfortunately, Nightcrawler ported away, and instead Toad slammed his face against the wall.

"What's going on down here?" Wanda asked, coming down the stairs. Upon seeing the display, she threw out a hex blast that caused a rising Cyclops to flip back onto the floor. Nightcrawler appeared behind her and tackled her, pinning her to the floor. The recovering Toad kicked him off before offering Wanda his hand. She either didn't notice it or ignored it, and picked herself back up. Toad shrugged and hopped back into the battle.

Pyro, however, remained in his seat.

"You know, I might be able to help if someone would give me a lighter maybe," he whined.

Jean held both Toad and Pietro in midair while Cyclops blasted Fred. Wanda waved her fingers and Jean's telekinesis was reversed, dropping Wanda's teammates and lifting Jean into the air, spinning. Cyclops turned his attention to Wanda and managed to hit her with an optic blast before her hex forced his eyes to close. Blasted against the wall, Wanda remained on the floor, not unconscious, but in need of a brief pause. With her powers freed again, Jean carried Fred, Toad and Pietro up, keeping them in mid-air. Pietro tried spinning, but could gain no momentum.

"We don't want to make this any more difficult," she explained. "We're just here for Fred. That's all."

"But I didn't do nothing!" Fred pleaded. "You gotta believe me! I... I almost attacked that old guy. But I stopped myself. I swear!" After a moment, Jean set the three down.

"Jean?" Cyclops asked, concerned.

"He's telling the truth," she explained. "He did stop himself."

"Okay, but where did Avalanche go?" Nobody had noticed that Lance had left the room when the fight began.

--

Outside, Lance was already seated in the back of a police car, handcuffed. Larson and several other police units waited in the street, with six cars effectively blocking the street, in the event that a major incident broke out. Even Mayor Kelly had arrived on the scene, seated in his car on the sidewalk a fair distance from the scene, despite having no official reason for being there. Also waiting outside were Iceman and Shadowcat. Kitty Pryde phased into the car, sitting down next to Lance.

"You're not Mystique or anything, are you?" Kitty asked.

"No," Lance replied to her stupid question.

"Because I never thought you'd turn yourself in," Kitty explained. "Are you ready to accept some responsibility?"

"I'm just hoping to get this over with," Lance told her. "They're still dealing with Blob upstairs. He and the others say he didn't do it. I believe him. But that's not my fight."

"Way to stick by your buddies, Lance," Kitty droned.

"What the hell? If I had put up a fight, you and your dork friends would've just told me I was a thug. I'm accepting responsibility for what I did. What more do you want?"

"Settle down. Sheesh. I'm just saying, you could say something to the police. The fact that you came along willingly probably gives your words a lot more weight."

"Yeah, I guess," Lance muttered. He looked up and saw Cyclops, Jean and Nightcrawler come out of the front door, on the left-hand side of the garage doors, along with Pietro, Toad, Wanda and Fred. Chief Larson went up to them, along with Iceman. Kitty phased out of the car to go see what was going on.

"He says he didn't do it, and we believe him," Cyclops told the chief.

"We have a warrant, Mr. Summers," Larson replied. "If he didn't do it, then we'll prove that. But for now, he needs to come with us."

"He's not going anywhere," Wanda snarled.

"In fact, we'd like to ask you some questions," Pietro said, pointing to the officer.

"On whose authority?" the indignant Larson asked.

"Theirs." Pietro pointed up to the sky, where a single black helijet descended; despite having no insignia on its side, it was clearly a SHIELD chopper. It landed just outside the police zone, away from the cluster of cars. The door slid open and Commander John Lucas Bishop stepped out, accompanied by two masked agents.

"Who's in charge?" Bishop bellowed.

"BPD Chief Sam Larson," Larson reported. "This is our arrest. Two mutants are wanted for-"

"I didn't ask for the police chief," Bishop yelled. "I asked for whoever is in charge. You." Bishop pointed to Edward Kelly, who was sitting in his car, parked close to the helijet's landing spot. Though officially this was police business, Kelly couldn't help showing up to see if everything went smoothly. The Mayor stepped out of his car and walked up to Bishop.

"I am the mayor," Kelly said. "And this investigation is none of your concern."

"I'm Commander Bishop of SHIELD, and this is very much my concern. All six mutants living in that building are agents of SHIELD. You're trying to arrests two agents under my command. What evidence do you have against them?"

"We have photographs and officer testimony-"

"Officer testimony," Bishop scoffed. "Alvers and Dukes will be reprimanded for their recklessness. However, Alvin Costello, the man supposedly injured by the Blob, is as healthy today as he was before the incident. But I have a feeling you already knew that."

"What are you implying?" Kelly asked with a scowl.

"Hang on, I'll get to that," Bishop told him. "As for Avalanche, the police report claims the officers were working on a drug bust... but there's no documentation of this, except on the report of the Avalanche incident." Kelly nearly flinched. "And, the two officers involved were both off-duty."

"How would you know any of this?" Larson asked pointedly. "You have no access to police records-"

"Please. We're SHIELD. You can't take a shit without us knowing," Bishop replied in equally pointed fashion. "The officers Alvers assaulted? They were following him. They had been following him for two hours."

"That's right," Shadowcat said, realizing she had seen them. "I saw them follow Lance out of the diner."

"And there you have it," Bishop continued. "You were having my boys followed so you could set them up."

"You have no proof!" Kelly objected. One of Bishop's aides handed his superior a sheet of paper. "I will not be slandered by-"

"Memo," Bishop interrupted, "From the office of Edward Kelly to Police Commissioner Sam Larson. Do you want me to read to you what's in this memo?" Kelly's only response was his ever-present scowl. "My reading your memo out loud is the least of your worries. By SHIELD regulation, Mr. Mayor, I can take you in right now for your little conspiracy to defame and discredit my agents. I could leave you in a cold cell where you'd get five minutes of daylight a week and your only pastime would be counting the days until your release, the date of which you wouldn't even be told. But I'm not going to do that."

"What do you want?" Kelly asked.

"I want you to leave my boys alone," Bishop told him. "They've been put here to help this city. You let them do their job, or you answer to SHIELD. Do I make myself clear?"

"...Yes," Kelly reluctantly said. "Very clear."

"Good. Now get Alvers out of that car. Go back to your business." Bishop turned then to meet with Pietro, Wanda and Toad, along with Lance, once he was let out of the police car with some mumbled apologies. "Shape up, you pieces of shit," he said to the Brotherhood. "I can't come in and save your asses every time."

"This won't happen again," Pietro insisted. "I'll make sure of it."

"Good. I'll be watching them, and I'll be watching you." Bishop boarded the helijet, along with his two agents, and quickly departed.

"So, that's that, then," Pietro said. By now, the police cars were starting to clear out. The X-Men were also leaving. "He has a point, though. We can't count on SHIELD to come to our rescue. So we're going to have to be a little more careful from now on. That means you, Lance."

"Yeah, yeah..." Lance muttered. By now, the police cars were starting to clear out.

"Still is pretty nice to know we can get away with more than th' average mutant," Toad remarked.

"I find that a little unsettling, actually," Wanda said, crossing her arms. "If they knew all of that in just a few hours, what else can they find out?"

"For us, that can only be a good thing," Pietro stated. "C'mon, let's go back inside. Pyro's probably trying to find some way to start a fire up there."

--

Late at night, a lone mutant ran through an alley in the industrial district of Bayville. He had short but shaggy black hair and carried a baseball bat. The mutant had escaped from the city jail only two days prior, after being captured by the X-Men. Arriving at the loading docks of a furniture factory, he found the person he was looking for.

"Ramrod, what the fuck took you so long?" Gorgeous George asked, oozing out of an exposed pipe. "I've been bored out of my fucking mind!"

"Shut up already," Ramrod told him. "You talk too much, George."

"Comb your hair, I don't wanna hear that shit," Gorgeous George replied.

"Where're the other guys?" Ramrod asked.

"How the fuck should I know? I've been in a god damn pipe for two hours, how the fuck do you like that? Nobody flushing me out. Fuck."

"Wait, I thought I heard something. Mike? Is that you?" Ramrod looked around and spotted Blob, jumping from the top of a loading ramp onto the ground with a loud thud. As he backed away, he felt a tremor beneath him. Ruckus turned around and saw Avalanche coming the opposite way. Ramrod kept his bat ready, and watched as Toad jumped down from the roof, landing on the floor with a low, spider-like crouch. George started oozing towards a half-opened docking gate, but stopped when the gate was covered by blue energy and flew open, with the Scarlet Witch stepping out with a blue aura around each hand. Up in the sky, a smiling, fiery face appeared, silently laughing before dissipating and shrinking back into regular fire, emitted by Pyro, who wore the same smile on his face.

"Who the fuck invited you?!" George yelled.

"We invited ourselves," Quicksilver said, zooming around the two thugs before stopping to cross his arms. Gorgeous George and Ramrod were now completely surrounded by the Brotherhood. George began to stretch out his arms in anticipation. Ramrod raised his bat, and wooden spikes began to grow out of it. "You sure you want to do that?"

"We're not afraid of you," Ramrod scoffed. He raised his bat, just as the Brotherhood converged on the duo.

--

Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Colossus arrived at the loading docks only minutes later. They were surprised to find Ramrod and Gorgeous George already tied up, like an unconscious present for the police. The Brotherhood had just defeated them, and still hung around the loading area.

"Well, looks like you've got this under control," Cyclops said. "We nabbed the other two guys, so that's all of them."

"That's a shame, I was in the mood for a better workout," Quicksilver said, stretching his arms. "We'll drop them off with the police on our way home. No worries here."

"If that takes care of that, we should be getting back to the Institute," Jean said. As the X-Men started to leave, Cyclops turned back to the Brotherhood.

"Listen," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I know we have our disagreements. But if you guys are serious about this hero thing, maybe things won't be so bad between us in the future." He held out his hand. "On behalf of the X-Men, I'd like to welcome you guys back to Bayville." Quicksilver was about to reach for it, but Lance stepped in the way, glaring at Cyclops.

However, Avalanche held out his hand, and shook with Cyclops.

"Yeah, we'll be here to pick up after you," Avalanche snidely told him. Their respective teams remained behind their leaders, offering no opposition (though official leader Quicksilver was visible annoyed that Avalanche had pushed him aside). They had started out as bitter enemies, and over the years, had even worked together for a common goal every now and again. Now, they would be cooperating and sharing in the duty of protecting Bayville. The former rivals could now be friends.

"...You can let go of my hand."

"You first, tough guy."

"Seriously... let go."

**Noooo, the X-Men and the Brotherhood are friends? No. They're just not enemies. Which, if you think about it, is pretty much how they were throughout season 2. Actually, they'll remain competitive, but just not as openly antagonistic. I can't speak for individual members, though.**

**Anyway, the Nasty Boys are starting to show up. We met Gorgeous George briefly in the introduction story, and he reappears here, with a cameo by Ramrod. Hairbag and Slab will be introduced later. As you can probably tell, they're probably going to end up being this series' resident losers... ironically, they'll be to the Brotherhood what the Brotherhood was to the X-Men... except lamer. **

**Anyway, this story is more or less a stand-alone to let the Brotherhood settle in, and set up their relationship both with the X-Men and with Kelly and the local authorities. The next story will start the main plot, which will be further developed as the series goes on.**

**In case you're wondering... yeah, Chief Larson is supposed to be the cop in Strategy X who gets mind-whacked by Xavier into re-thinking his suspicions about the propane explosion. Yeah, it's a retcon. But that guy wasn't doing anything else anyway.**

Now, time for a bonus. At the end of each installment, I'll post two or three short profiles. Now, you already know most of these characters, so some of them will be largely pointless. This feature will be more useful when newer characters start appearing. However, just to keep things from getting boring, I'll be adding some notes about the character from an author's point of view. Okay, nobody important was really introduced here (or if they were, it'd make more sense to put their profiles in installments where they play a larger role), so let's do a test run with Lance, Pietro and that poor bastard Kelly.

**Avalanche** (Lance Alvers)**  
****Age: **23  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Dark Brown  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Place of Birth: **Chicago, Illinois  
**Occupation/Status: **Member of the Brotherhood/Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
**Affiliation: **The Brotherhood  
**Mutant Stance: **Indifferent; he is satisfied simply being left alone  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Geological Manipulation: The ability to produce widespread vibrations within non-organic matter; usually used on the ground to produced earthquakes. Lance has mastered control of his power to the point where he can create specific phenomena, such as raising pillars from the ground, creating waves from rock, and creating large fissures. His power is limited to his immediate area, though he has been observed using his power to affect canyon walls while flying in an airplane, without his power having any effect on the vehicle itself. However, he cannot control indirect effects of his powers- using them indoors risks loosening overhead items such as ceilings. If used underground, Lance could cause a cave-in.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Skilled auto-mechanic (under SHIELD, he has gained some skill at repairing other machinery); fairly skilled with an electric guitar.  
**Profile: **Lance Alvers is the unofficial "older brother" of the team, being the oldest, and as such often acts as the team leader, though Pietro is usually "officially" the boss. Lance cares for and respects his teammates ("but don't tell them I said that") and unlike Pietro, he sees them as equals rather than subordinates. Unlike his teammates, Lance also has a good sense of morality. Although his methods are sometimes violent and he often jumps to conclusions, Lance is the most likely among the team to risk himself to save an innocent life. Lance has one major weakness, though: his temper. When angered, Lance seems to throw caution to the wind and forget who's innocent in a conflict, and with his geologically-based powers, it'd be a good idea to stay on Lance's good side. As you might have guessed, Lance's intelligence isn't one of his strong points. He's not stupid... overly suspicious and cynical? Definitely. Lance is not a very trusting person, and given the team's track record with employers and authority in general, Lance has every right to be suspicious. After Pietro's early treachery and later poor leadership decisions, Lance is eternally suspicious of and constantly second-guessing Pietro; still, their bickering hides the fact that Lance does consider Pietro his friend, even if he doesn't trust him. It should be noted, though, that Lance has issues with authority in general and hates being told what to do, regardless of who is in command.  
**Author Notes: **In writing Lance, I try to keep him between two archetypes, without going to heavily one way or the other. Since I've been obsessively browing , I'll use the terminology from their Five Man Band entry: Lance is stuck between the Hero and the appropriately named Lancer. The Hero, in most teams, is the boy scout/moral compass/do-gooder and almost without exception, the team leader (in other words, Scott). The Lancer, on the other hand, is the brooding/anti-hero/tough guy with less defined morals and usually is the most likely to question the leader or have harsh disagreements with them. Alvers here walks the line between the two: he's the do-gooder of the team and the most moral one, but he's also the rebellious tough guy who clashes with the team leader. Ordinarily, this isn't an easy thing to do, but given Pietro's arrogance and amorality, it's easy to just bounce Lance's personality off of Quicksilver's.  
To me, it's important to show the contrast in priorities between Lance and Pietro. Pietro is focused on the mission, sometimes willing to do anything to complete it, even risk other lives. Lance, however, is more focused on making sure his team comes back safely, and that civilian lives aren't put at risk. Lance is more likely to abort the mission if it means saving a life. I'm also careful to show that Lance's heroic tendencies are only partly due to Kitty's influence. I don't want him to seem like he's only being good to get in her pants (incidentally, I'm being intentionally ambiguous about whether or not they've ever slept together).

**Quicksilver** (Pietro Maximoff)  
**Age: **21  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Silver  
**Eye Color: **Blue-silver  
**Place of Birth: **Romania (but raised in New York)  
**Occupation/Status: **Member of the Brotherhood/Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
**Affiliation: **The Brotherhood  
**Mutant Stance: **Mostly indifferent; sometimes in favor of mutant dominance  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Super Speed: Quicksilver has the ability to think, move and react at high-speeds. Usually, this is expressed through high- speed movement, particularly running; the upper limits of his speed have never been tested, but he has been clocked at 200 mph, and is capable of traveling long distances on foot. He also tends to talk at a faster-than-normal pace.  
-Streamlined Body: Quicksilver's body is designed for high speed movement. His circulatory and respiratory systems are vastly more efficient than normal human bodies, and his muscles do not tire easily.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Skilled basketball player, techno musician, and drink-mixer. Also skilled at various forms of high-speed vandalism. Exhibits exceptional leadership skills (according to SHIELD).  
**Profile: **Pietro is self-centered and self-absorbed. He is vain and he is egotistical, and loves being the center of attention. He loves adrenaline and will often do things simply for the thrill. In short, he is a complete jerk.  
But he's not that bad.  
Pietro's powers force him to think, move and react at higher speeds, and because he sees the rest of the world as moving at the speed of a snail, it's easy to see why he's so impatient and arrogant. As such, he has a bit of a competitive edge to him. He seems to want to prove that he's the best at everything, and can't stand being outdone.  
Pietro has grown now, but he is still selfish and immature, though to a lesser extent. He is beginning to learn the more subtle aspects of Machiavellian deceit and understands that if he wants his friends to stay on his side, he has to be nice to them. Pietro is less likely to betray the Brotherhood than he was before, because (even though he'll never, ever, EVER admit it) he's actually grown to care about them... to a point. Ultimately, they're still just "the boys" to him. The only other person he shows any true outward affection for is his sister, Wanda. Part of it is over guilt for his part in her brainwashing, and part of it is because he truly cares about her- they're twins, after all.  
**Author Notes:** Pietro is probably the easiest Brotherhood member to write. He's Daffy Duck. No, really. Think about it. Imagine a more subtle Daffy Duck, and that's Pietro.  
But seriously, in terms of his group dynamic, I wanted to play on the leadership role he assumed in season 3. Clearly, he was self-serving and treated his teammates like crap. I imagine that because of that, they have little respect for him. As such, he's just a bit annoyed that his teammates tend not to obey him. I wanted to add a touch of Magneto in Pietro. Though Pietro isn't really close to his father, I imagine he admires his leadership skills, and wants some of that. But, Pietro's not really scary, and even if his team would listen, he's not a very good leader because he's too interested in his own goals. He's further frustrated by the fact that they'll listen to Lance, someone that Pietro sees as an inferior. Pietro acts like he has some kind of divine _right_ to lead, even if SHIELD hadn't appointed him team leader. But, I'm also trying to make Pietro a little more human. He does care about his team, but I'm careful to keep that in the background, and focus more on his selfishness. Even when he's helping his friends, there's going to be a touch of self-service going on. That's just the kind of person he is. This may seem unrealistic to some, but believe me, there's people like that in the real world. Trust me. I'm related to a few.  
Returning to the Five Man Band Trope, Pietro is technically the Hero. He's the team leader, and presents an image of righteousness, virtue, and heroism- but we all know that's bullshit. However, as self-serving as he is, I've written him as being the most interested in getting the job done. When SHIELD issues an assignment, it's Pietro that pushes to get it done when everyone else would rather blow it off. I have to be careful about how I present that- remember, Pietro rarely does something for the right reason. My take on his eagerness is that he's eager to impress his superiors and prove to anyone who's paying attention that he's the best, and looks forward to a challenging mission because he gets so easily bored at home. He may also be looking for a promotion in rank, or at least a raise.

**Mayor Edward Kelly**  
**Age: **Late 40's  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Graying Brown  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Occupation/Status: **Mayor of Bayville, New York  
**Affiliation: **None  
**Mutant Stance: **Distrusts mutants, has made active attempts to reduce their rights  
**Known Mutant Abilities: **None, baseline human  
**Profile: **As the former high school principal for both the Brotherhood and the X-Men, Edward Kelly sees mutants as a threat to normal human beings. He ran for a mayor on a heavily anti-mutant platform, though the increased mutant population in Bayville has made his job very difficult. Regardless, Mayor Kelly is confident that like-minded, more powerful senators and congressmen will be able to succeed where he has failed.  
**Author Notes: **The first thing anyone notices about Kelly is his bigotry. However, from what I've seen of him, he's genuinely concerned for public safety and is understandably afraid of essentially getting stomped on by careless mutants. Though he may resort to underhanded tricks and smear tactics, Kelly's distrust of mutants is mostly just that. He doesn't just hate them for being different, he hates them because he and the rest of Bayville's normal population have absolutely no way to defend themselves against any mutant who's having a really bad day. One some level, Kelly does recognize that mutants are humans too, but his fear and distrust always get the better of him.

I hope that was relatively enlightening. Let me know what you think. Actually, give me some reviews. They're like candy to me. I don't get them often, but they're delicious.

**NEXT EPISODE:**

**The Brotherhood face a mutant thug with the power to create time-displaced duplicates of himself... surely, they can handle him, but what's his goal, who is he working for, and what effect will his actions have on Nightcrawler?**

**Next: FLASHBACK**

New chapters will be posted every Friday.


	4. Flashback, part 1

**Now, we start an actual story arc, beginning with the Brotherhood's battle with the first of the Fugitive Nine: Flashback, who was briefly seen but not named in The Invisible Cell. Now, here's the story. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

Shattered glass flew out into the street as the mutant named Flashback jumped out of a jewelry store in downtown Bayville, carrying two sacks filled with collected loot. Wearing a white jumpsuit that covered his entire body and a white helmet of his head, Flashback rolled onto the ground, letting the glass fly without harming him. Black stripes ran along his costume and helmet, and aside from two red lenses where the eyes should be, his costume left his face entirely featureless.

As the store's alarm rang out, Flashback was followed by five duplicates of himself- all identical to him, except that their costumes were predominantly black with white lines- inverted from the original Flashback. Each of the duplicates carried another sack filled with jewelry. Flashback motioned to his duplicates with hand signals that only they understood. Nodding, the duplicates dispersed.

One of the duplicates jumped into a back alley, checking for any hostiles. He heard a sound and paused, quickly jumping behind a trash can: a cat was digging around a bag of garbage.

Flashback checked behind him- the alarm was still ringing. The police would be here soon. He hoped the rest of the duplicates were a fair distance away. He stopped to think... something was wrong. He suddenly had an image of being attacked from behind. He turned around again to make sure no one was sneaking up on him.

"You looking for someone?" Flashback spun around. Quicksilver stood at the end of the alley. How had he gotten there? Flashback knew nothing about Quicksilver, let alone his incredible speed: seconds before, Quicksilver had ran behind him, rolling as Flashback turned his head to check behind him. Regardless, Flashback thought to himself, he would just have to take him out. Flashback drew a switchblade from his belt. Quicksilver rolled his eyes and remarked, "Oh, come on."

--

**Brotherhood Five**

"**Flashback"**

**King of the Worthless**

--

**Chapter One**

Quicksilver ran past Flashback, knocking him on the head with his fist. With the force of the impact, Flashback flew back, spinning and landing against a trash can. As he quickly tried to stand, Quicksilver rushed back at him, this time running around him in a circle and creating a whirlwind that sucked in the loose garbage, pelting Flashback from all sides. Quicksilver skidded to a stop while the whirlwind continued to spin his opponent; Quicksilver reached for him and ran around, spinning him in the opposite direction until he flew face-first into the brick wall and fell to the ground, unconscious. Quicksilver picked up the sack of jewels. Tapping his earpiece communicator, Quicksilver said, "Alright, I've got mine. How about you guys?"

"No sweat," the Blob replied, carrying his Flashback over his shoulder like a rag doll, standing outside the jewelry store. Another Flashback suddenly fell to the ground, his hands bound behind him by hardened slimed. Toad jumped down from the roof with his tongue extended, grabbing the fallen Flashback by the ankle and swinging him to Blob, who caught him and slumped him over his other shoulder. "That makes three. How about the rest of you guys?"

"Cake," Avalanche said, carrying his own Flashback over his shoulder. Not being as wide or as strong as Blob, he unceremoniously dumped Flashback next to Blob and Toad, then rubbed his shoulder and stretched his arm. "What's the deal with this? I thought he was supposed to be special forces."

"Give him a break, he's Canadian," Blob taunted, setting the two duplicates down on the ground, next to the one Avalanche had brought in. Quicksilver arrived, carrying the defeated Flashback in his arms and quickly dropping him with the others- and just as Quicksilver arrived, the X-Van pulled in. Nightcrawler teleported outside and Shadowcat phased through the van before pulling the door open so Colossus and Cyclops could exit.

"Spread out, we'll..." Cyclops stopped short when he saw the Brotherhood was already there, gathering Flashback duplicates. "Oh, you guys are here."

"You win some, you lose some," Quicksilver taunted. "Tough break, Cyclops." The Scarlet Witch came out of another alley, harshly dragging her unconscious Flashback behind her. With all five Brotherhood members present, Quicksilver could then proudly and dramatically announce, "You can take a break. The Brotherhood's got this one."

"Alright then," Cyclops said, unenthused. "Since you've handled this, we'll be on our way."

"And we'll be sure to call you if we have a cockroach problem," Nightcrawler added as he entered the van. Toad sneered and stuck out his tongue.

"Uh, I'll call you," Avalanche said to Shadowcat as she entered the van. She didn't give an immediate response, but Lance never took that as a bad sign. Once the X-Van was away, Wanda spoke up.

"I didn't want to say this with them around, but I don't think we caught the original," she said. The others looked down at their collection of five Flashbacks. All of them had identical markings.

"She's right, the original's supposed to have his colors th' other way around," Toad said. His eyes widened as one of the Flashbacks began to fade into thin air. "Wait a sec, they're disappearin'!"

"I knew it!" Avalanche yelled. "We screwed up!" There was a collection of groans and forehead-slaps from the others.

"Yeah, alright," Quicksilver said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm just glad Goggleboy and his dork squad are already gone. Let's head home and wait for him to show up again. But remember- we can't let the X-Men get Flashback before us. That would make us look like asses."

"Wait, where'd we leave our ride?" Toad asked. Nobody could provide an answer.

--

Pietro stood in front of the main screen of the Brotherhood's control center, glancing over SHIELD's dossier on Flashback. He rubbed his chin as he scrolled through the information, hoping to find something of use. Nearby, Wanda sat at the conference table, her chair turned to the main screen as well.

"Gardner Monroe," Pietro read Flashback's real name. "Worked for Canadian Security Intelligence Services for fourteen years before emigrating to the US, apparently to pursue a life of crime. Busted robbing seven banks at the same time. Had to be handed over to SHIELD since prison guards had trouble keeping him in line."

"What about his powers?" Wanda asked. "Do they work the same way as Madrox's?"

"Unclear," Pietro said. "The file only says that he's capable of creating duplicates of himself. The dupes invert white to black and black to white on their clothing, but for some reason, no other colors are altered. Aside from just robbing places, this guy doesn't seem to have any grand motive. He shouldn't be giving us this much trouble."

"I think you're taking your job too seriously," Wanda told him. "Why don't you take a break and let Lance handle this for a while?"

"Are you kidding? That'd be a disaster!" Pietro exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. "I'm having a hard enough time getting everyone to listen to me. If I let Lance take over, that's like saying, 'oh hey guys, Lance is the leader now, let's all listen to his orders."

"Why should it matter if they listen to Lance every one in a while? We're a team, not an army unit."

"If I lose any control, I'll start down a slippery slope that ends with someone else taking my place," Pietro told her.

"I think you just can't stand anyone else being in charge," Wanda accused.

"Well... no!" Pietro confessed. "I'm the appointed team leader. I have to keep my troops in line. I'm supposed to be the one they turn to for guidance. It's not an easy job. How does that geek Cyclops deal with all of this?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care," Wanda said, standing up and walking for the door. "Just remember, Pietro, the more you tighten your grip, the more you lose control." Wanda slid her security clearance through the door and left. Pietro brushed off her advice and returned to the viewscreen. The phone began to ring- the direct line from Bishop.

"Commander," Pietro answered.

"Quicksilver... are you in uniform right now?" said Someone Who's Not Bishop.

"...Who is this?" Pietro asked, sensing some familiarity in the voice.

"It's-a me... Mario!" the voice said with a lousy Italian accent.

"I don't know who you are, but you'd better stop calling!" Pietro slammed the phone. Almost as soon as he hung up, it rang again, and he answered, "Commander?"

"Hey there, girlish figure, what are you up to?" the same voice responded.

"Damn it!" Pietro hung up again, and again, the phone rang. He picked it up. "I told you already, don't call this number!"

"I'll call this number whenever I damn well please," Commander Bishop growled.

"Commander Bishop, I-"

"Shut up, Maximoff. I've got an assignment for you."

"Yes, sir!" Pietro said.

"I need you to bend over, all the way over... kcchh... heh... and... chkk... lick your own butthole!" Somehow, the prank caller had managed to disguise his voice, until his inability to contain his laughter forced his disguise to crack. Pietro slammed the phone again and palmed his forehead.

--

"I've got it, thanks!" Kurt said in the hallway of the Xavier mansion, holding a phone. He teleported back inside his room for privacy, sitting down on his bed. "Hi, Amanda!"

"Kurt, I've been calling all morning," Amanda Sefton greeted. She had been Kurt's sweetheart since high school, and to the amazement of Kurt's teammates, their relationship had lasted for several years without the same troubles that plagued Kitty and Lance. To their annoyance, however, Kurt and Amanda had never quite outgrown the lovey-dovey phase. "I miss my fuzzy blue boy."

"I'm so sorry, Amanda," Kurt said to her, "But we've been having some extra credit around the city lately."

"I understand. I'm just glad I found you. Kurt, the big rally is tonight. Did you manage to schedule some time off?"

"About that... I don't think I'm going to be able to make it, liebchen... I couldn't get anyone to cover for me tonight."

"Oh," Amanda replied. Beautiful and dark-skinned, Amanda's long hair hung freely past her shoulders, draped over a black t-shirt. Sitting in her apartment in downtown Bayville, Amanda held a framed picture of her first date with Kurt at the Sadie Hawkins dance at Bayville High. Though Kurt was now a full-time X-Man and Xavier Institute staff member, Amanda was still studying, attending Westchester Community College. She had opted not to study at a large university because she wanted to stay near Kurt, and also because Bayville's large mutant population made it a central point in the growing debate over mutants. Amanda had been a staunch defender of mutant rights, despite having no political or legal power, and she wanted to remain in-touch with Bayville's mutant community. Though only a student, she was instrumental in organizing mutant rights rallies- one of which was scheduled for that night, at Westchester College. "Are you sure you can't get Bobby or Rogue to cover?"

"The last time Bobby covered for me was a disaster... and Rogue's in one of her moods again. I'm so sorry, Amanda."

"Well, it's no big deal," Amanda said, hiding her disappointment. "We'll have other chances. It's not like we never see each other... that reminds me... have you been doing what we talked about?"

"Ah... uh... a little," Kurt gasped, not expecting to be questioned. Through her silence, she may as well have been glaring at him. "Amanda, it's not that I'm ashamed... but I like not being recognized. It's easier to enjoy myself when I don't stand out."

"I know it's difficult, Kurt, but that's what we're fighting for. Someday, people are going to see you and think it's no big deal. It really is, though... I don't see how people can't be charmed by that cute face..."

"I think more people would be busy staring at you when we go out, liebchen," Kurt replied in a smooth tone.

"Oh, Kurt... I don't know what I'd do without you." They both remained silent. They recognized that this wasn't an awkward pause on either end- they just instinctively remained quiet after exchanging sweet words. Were they not separated by a city and a phone line, the silence would've led to something meaningful. Amanda broke it off, saying, "Kurt, I need to get ready. Call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course, Amanda. Good luck tonight, and sorry again." Amanda hung up and Kurt tossed the phone onto the bed before falling back onto it himself. He sighed, thinking of his high school sweetheart. He imagined that soon, they'd be together on a more frequent basis. There really wasn't anything standing in the way of their relationship, except their mutual commitments to the X-Men and to the college. Even Amanda's parents had warmed up to Kurt when they finally accepted what he was (and accepted his apology after Toad broke into their house). Mr. Sefton already had a habit of calling him 'son.'

He wondered if maybe he could sneak out and attend the rally. What a surprise that would be for Amanda! Kurt tried to work it out in his head, but it wouldn't do. He still had to be on-call that night. What if there was an emergency? Kurt knew his teleporting skills could be crucial. He couldn't risk it. For the sake of duty, he had to disappoint her.

--

Deprived of his lighter, Pyro was beginning to grow anxious. It wasn't that he was obsessed with fire. He just loved playing with it, and it frustrated him that he was deprived of his freedom and joy. Fire wasn't a dangerous weapon to him, it was a beloved toy. Well, it was also dangerous, but more than anything else, it was amusement to him.

He walked into the kitchen and turned on the electric stove, up to the highest setting. The electric coil soon began to glow red, but that wasn't good enough. Pyro couldn't transfer heat alone into fire- he needed something to burn. He took a corner of toilet paper he had squirreled away from his pocket and let it fall onto the stove. Almost instantly, the heat burned through the paper, creating a small flame. Pyro had only seconds before the paper was fully consumed, and seized the moment. The small flame grew in size to a small firestorm over the stove. Pyro kept his grinning face turned to it as his hand reached into a drawer to take a wooden spoon, and then transferred the fire onto it to keep it from dying out.

"What are you doing?!" Wanda Maximoff yelled. Pyro looked at her, startled, and seconds later he was on the floor, hexed off his feet, and deprived of his firestorm. Wanda waved her hand towards the stove and it turned off, with the excess heat rising into the air and dissipating. Pyro reached for the burning wooden spoon, but Wanda shook her hand, and the flame on it turned blue before vanishing.

"Now what did you have to go and do that for?" Pyro whined.

"You know the rules, Pyro!" Wanda's hands were still glowing, ready to cast more hex bolts.

"Aw, c'mon, luv, what's the harm in having a little fire?" Pyro joked, standing up. "Don't tell me you're in favor of suppressing the rights of mutants now."

"Don't try to doubletalk your way out of this. If you expect to be a part of this team, you'll follow the rules, understand?"

"You've never broken any rules?" Pyro asked, grinning and walking up to her. "C'mon, doll, we both know you're a bad girl." He was so close to her, he could feel her body heat. He already imagined her body against his, her ample beasts freed from her tight corset and pressed against his bare chest, moaning 'oh, Johnny...' and squealing as he gave her everything he had. But what good was fantasy? Pyro preferred the real thing. He brought his hands to Wanda's waist, sliding them down to her-

It didn't take much imagination to know what had happened next.

Fred walked into the kitchen for a soda. He noticed all of the drawers were open, and all of the utensils were strewn about the kitchen. But he lived with a guy who regularly made earthquakes whenever his temper flared, so Fred shrugged it off. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a banging noise. He followed it to the oven, and opened it to find a wide-eyed Pyro inside. How he managed to fit in there was beyond Fred's comprehension.

"You need to clean up this mess," Fred explained to him between sips. "No messes in the kitchen."

"Dukes, get me out of here, would you?" Fred took Pyro's hand and pulled him out. Pyro had cuts all over him and his clothes were pretty torn up. Pyro stretched his long arms and legs, grateful to be free from his tiny prison. "It was Wanda, mate. I just touched her and she snapped."

"Oh, you tried to make a move on her," Fred realized. "No, you can't be direct like that. Toad learned the same thing. You gotta make friends first."

"That's no fun," Pyro whined. "C'mon, Blobby, I'm not trying to find a girlfriend, I just want to bone her a few times."

"No way, man, you gotta romance 'em. Dinner, dancing, some nice music... that works with nice girls. I like nice girls myself," Fred admitted. "Now that's the kinda girl you oughta be going for."

"Dukes, I go for the girls that spread their legs for me. But that Wanda's a dish... now that she's off that twit Lucas, she's got to be looking for some rebound action. That's what I'm here for!" he announced proudly.

"Yeah, yeah," Fred said, rubbing his chin absentmindedly. "Rebound. That reminds me, Pietro just went through a messy breakup with Pat."

"Pat...ricia?" Pyro asked quizzically.

"Not sure. Never met Pat." Fred felt his days watching outdated Saturday Night Live reruns were finally justified. "But Pietro really needs someone to make him feel good."

"Shut up, you fat idiot, I know you're only saying these things to mess with me!" Pyro yelled.

"Maybe, but if Wanda wants you, Allerdyce, why would she attack you?" Fred left the kitchen, chugging his soda. Pyro realized he had a point. One of the Maximoff twins had a thing for Pyro, if Fred Dukes was a reliable source. And so far, he hadn't been proven right... but neither had he been proven wrong.

"Bloody Blob," Pyro cursed. "Why couldn't you have just kept it to yourself?"

--

Among the crowd gathered at Westchester Community College's courtyard, Gardner Monroe didn't exactly stand out. Wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and having short, dark brown hair, there was nothing particularly noteworthy about him. Blending in with the crowd, it was hard to pick out who was a dangerous escaped convict.

The crowd carried signs demanding equal rights to mutants and protesting unfair legislation that was up for a vote. Standing on top of a small hill were several of the rally's organizers. Campus Security and Bayville police stood by to provide protection.

"Mutants didn't ask to be born mutants," Amanda Sefton, announced through a megaphone. Standing with her were other members of the school's mutant advocate club, as well as a few professors, all standing on the dais that held a statue of an 18th century scholar. "Mutants should not be made to feel ashamed of who they are! They're as human as all of us!" The crowd let out a loud cheer and applause. Gardner moved through the crowd. He accidentally bumped into one of the locals.

"Pardon me," he said, and continued walking. A moment later, the student turned around, startled to find Gardner again, even though he'd just walked away. "Pardon me," the second Gardner said, and continued on his way.

Seven other Gardners were making their way through the crowd, all wearing black shirts- all except the original, who wore white. The original met up with two of the other duplicates in the shade of a walkway leading to the administration building.

"Well?" Gardner asked.

"She's the one," the second Gardner said. "Amanda Sefton."

"She's been making all the noise about mutant rights in Bayville," the third added. "A good easy target. Not very well-known. She'll get us what we need. I've got a few more details on her memorized."

"Good." Gardner blinked, and the two duplicates faded into nothing. He blinked again, and they re-appeared; or rather, they were replaced by two other duplicates, which already knew everything Gardner and the first two duplicates knew. "You know what to do."

Three more duplicates joined them in navigating the crowd as Amanda finished speaking, and turned the megaphone over to one of the professors, who received modest applause and cheers from the crowd. The five Gardners moved through silently, all taking opposite sides of the speakers' dais. Suddenly, one of them rushed the stage- this was the original Gardner, distinguished not only by his white shirt, but by the after-images left behind when he made quick and sudden moves, evidence that he had several active duplicates. Gardner tackled the professor, and suddenly all five of his duplicates joined in, attacking those gathered to speak. Some of them turned out to be mutants and fought back- one of them fired an energy blast, knocking a duplicate away. As the others turned to attack, the original Gardner ran to Amanda, seizing her. Two of his duplicates charged through the crowd, pushing demonstrators down and clearing the path for a getaway. Three new duplicates appeared outside the crowd, and Gardner handed Amanda over to them.

"What do you think you're-" One of the duplicates pressed two fingers into the side of Amanda's throat at a precise point, causing her to lose consciousness. The other two then carried her away. Gardner remained behind, blinking and creating more duplicates and sending them in all directions. Amid the confusion, Gardner made his escape, allowing his decoys to draw the crowd's attention.

Before the police had any idea what was going on, Amanda was already gone, and the duplicates had all vanished.

**Yeah, so Kurt and Amanda are still an item. Honestly, I just can't think of either of them wanting to break it off, even after all these years. Amanda's infatuated to the point that stalker jokes aren't uncommon, and Kurt would cling to her due to his self esteem issues. Still, I didn't want to present their relationship as too awkward and needy.**

**Let's talk Flashback. Some of you won't recognize him. No, he's not an original character. He's actually an Alpha Flight villain, a member of Department H who joined Omega Flight (and later joined Alpha Flight, if I'm not mistaken). The reverse-contrast color scheme of his duplicates is part of the original Flashback, but his fighting skills are not: the original Flashback had no fighting skills to speak of, and relied mostly on just overwhelming opponents with duplicates. In this chapter, Wanda wonders if Flashback's powers are identical to Jamie Madrox's: they're not, as you'll see later on. **


	5. Flashback, part 2

**Here's chapter 2. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

**Flashback, chapter 02**

"We have confirmation of Flashback's whereabouts," Commander John Lucas Bishop said on a large viewscreen to the gathered Brotherhood in their command center. Quicksilver stood at the front with his arms crossed. "He's still in Bayville."

"Give us the details, commander," Quicksilver asked.

"I'll let Lieutenant Denti fill you in." The screen was divided in half, with Bishop on the left and a new arrival on the right, seated inside a command center similar to the Brotherhood's own. It was Lieutenant Kevin Denti, Bishop's subordinate from the SHIELD base, a thin man with slightly spiked brown hair. The members of the Brotherhood all found his face familiar, having seen him at various times in their short careers. "I've put him in charge of briefing you on intelligence. I have other things to deal with right now." Bishop disappeared, and the dispatcher now took up the entire screen.

"Thank you, Commander," Denti said. "Nice to finally meet you guy-"

"I remember you," Avalanche said, grinding his teeth. "You're one of the goons who captured us."

"I... well, yeah," Denti admitted. When the Brotherhood had first fled from SHIELD, Denti led the team that tracked them through Bayville, after an initial capture attempt by Bishop at the Xavier Institute failed. "But I hope you guys understand, I was just doing my job. There was nothing personal. I have nothing against you guys."

"'You guys', he says, like he's implying something," Blob grunted. "You got something against mutants, pal?"

"No, no!" Denti said anxiously, as if he'd been accused of stealing a candy bar. "I mean, I'm not a mutant myself, but believe me, I have absolutely nothing against mutants. We're all human beings, right?"

"Yeah, some of us," Toad added.

"Okay, enough," Quicksilver shooed. "Alright, Lieutenant. You've probably been briefed on this, but I'm Quicksilver, and I'm the field leader, so let's just get the introduction out of the way. Hi, how are you? Fine? Alright, great to hear!" Of course, Denti didn't have time to actually respond to any of Quicksilver's questions. "Alright, Lieutenant, what do you have for us today?"

"Well, Quicksilver," Denti began, "The report indicates that Flashback was spotted at Bayville Community College, disrupting a mutant rights demonstration and kidnapping a student. As far as we can tell, he's fled to the west side."

"So what are you all waiting for?" Quicksilver yelled. "Let's get out there and nab this guy. Quicksilver out." Quicksilver turned off the screen and turned to face his team. "Well, we've got an excuse to fire up the jet."

"Oh, sweet!" Toad said, hopping to the door (and providing the proper clearance). The stairs led up to the fifth floor, a small hangar containing a single modified SHIELD helijet, painted entirely black and devoid of any SHIELD insignia. To keep it from looking too much like a military vehicle, the wing-mounted side guns had been removed. The excited Toad jumped into the jet to start it up. Blob threw a switch on the wall and the ceiling opened up. The heli-jet had been dubbed the Nighthawk, despite the fact that 'Nighthawk' was a name already used for a stealth bomber model.

The problem was, none of them could get their story straight as to why they decided to call it Nighthawk. Some of them claimed it was a mockery of the X-Men's Blackbird. One of them claimed it was because it shared parts with the F-117 Nighthawk (which it didn't). Still, a majority claimed it was named after a line of frozen dinners. Though Bishop wanted to believe it was a combination of the first two excuses, he knew that the third excuse was the most likely. In any case, there was no outright evidence to suggest any of these was more true than the others, and Bishop stopped caring a few minutes after they gave it a name. It didn't much matter, since hardly anyone called it by name. Much like the Blackbird...

While the strangely named helijet started up, Blob brought up a black case, which Pyro eyed hungrily. Quicksilver opened the electronic locks on the case, revealing Pyro's flamethrower tank. Bound onto the top lid of the case were the two connector hoses, attached to the wrist-mounted flame emitters.

"Listen, we're watching you," Quicksilver said as Pyro strapped on the tank. "Screw up, and we're sending you back to a cell. Got it?"

"Got it, mate," Pyro said, fastening the emitters to the backs of his hands and grinning. "You won't be disappointed!"

"So, we all get our permission slips for the field trip?" Quicksilver joked. Nobody laughed.

"We had passes from Mystique, remember?" Avalanche reminded him.

"I know, I was just trying to lighten the mood and keep morale up," Quicksilver groaned. "But you'd know, being the goody-goody that went to class just to be with Kitty."

"Fuck you, it was better than lounging around all day." Avalanche saw Toad give him the thumbs-up from the helijet. "Alright, plane's fired up. Let's go, team."

"Hey, hey, wait a minute now," Quicksilver said, dashing in front of Avalanche. "I'm the appointed leader here. Now then... let's go, team!"

--

"WHAT?!" Kurt Wagner shrieked when Cyclops informed him of the situation, standing in one of the many halls in the Xavier mansion. He grabbed his head with his three-toed hands, his tail flailing behind him. "How did this happen? Who-?!"

"Flashback," Cyclops said. "The Brotherhood obviously screwed up."

"They... why didn't... oh! Where did he take her?"

"Cerebro traced him to... well..." Cyclops took a piece of paper with the address scrawled on it. Kurt's anger turned to confusion when he saw it. "I don't think he knows what that place is. Jean's prepping the X-Van, we-"

"If you don't mind, Scott, I'm going to go ahead without you," Kurt told him and disappeared in a flash and a cloud of smoke, leaving the address behind.

--

Amanda Sefton sat in a wooden chair in the living room of an old Victorian house, her hands tied behind it. Several duplicates of Flashback kept watch through the living room and the rest of the house. The original Flashback walked in, taking off his helmet and pulling down the hood covering his head. Amanda narrowed her eyes.

"I have friends," Amanda threatened. "They'll come for me."

"Yeah, yeah," Flashback dismissed. "It's nothin' personal, little lady. I'm just doing a job."

"A job? Is this why you're holding me? Who are you trying to get money from?"

"Here," Flashback said, unwrapping a gas station sandwich and bringing it to Amanda's face. She turned her head, refusing the offer. "Your loss. Like I said, nothin' personal."

"Oh, it's VERY personal!" Kurt appeared behind Flashback and tackled him, shoving him onto the shattering coffee table.

"Kurt!" Amanda called out. Flashback pushed Kurt off and jumped to his feet. One of the duplicates kicked Kurt from behind, and he teleported, reappearing behind the duplicate with the same momentum and pushing him away, jumped off and spinning at three approaching duplicates with his legs and tail outstretched, whipping at them. Before they could attack, Kurt teleported away and appeared behind them, crouched on the couch. With his cat-like agility, he jumped up onto the ceiling, crawling along it while the Flashbacks below waited to see his next move. He looked down- one of the duplicates was guarding the seated Amanda. Kurt grinned and winked to her- ever the dashing hero.

Kurt let go of the ceiling and dropped, but as the Flashbacks rushed to get him, he disappeared, reappearing only a few feet higher and dropping onto them as they converged, kicking off one of them and knocking the others over like bowling pins. He again teleported and reappeared behind the original Flashback- who was momentarily distracted by the sound of a jet flying overhead- and Kurt's arms wrapped tightly around Flashback's neck.

"Hah! You thought I couldn't tell which was the real one?" Kurt asked as Flashback struggled, but finally pushed him off. Kurt teleported onto the coffee table, striking a heroic pose. "Let her go, or I'll show you what an X-Man can do!"

And then, Flashback relaxed his stance.

"Kurt, watch out!" Amanda yelled. Suddenly, a single extra duplicate appeared behind Kurt, raising a fist. "Kurt! Kurt, behind you!"

"Wha-?!" Just as Kurt turned his head, the duplicated backhanded him with his fist, knocking him off the table. Kurt slumped to the floor, knocked out by the force of the blow.

"Kurt!" Amanda cried out.

"Thanks, he's pretty strong for a scrawny guy," Flashback said to his duplicate. Rubbing his neck, the duplicate replied, "Yeah, I've been there before. By the way, you're going to have company in a minute."

"Who?"

"Don't know, it was just about to happen," the duplicate replied.

"You know what I'm thinking, right?" the original asked.

"Yeah, but these guys don't," the duplicate told him, looking at the unconscious Kurt. "Take him," he told the group.

"No!" Amanda protested. "Let him go! Let him go!"

"Yeah, letting him go would be a good idea." The Flashbacks all turned to the foyer. The front door was wide open, with Avalanche, Quicksilver, and Blob stepping inside. "We don't want you making a mess in our old house."

"Yeah, this looks familiar," the duplicate said to Flashback. Having existed for the proper span of time, the duplicate disappeared. Flashback turned to the group, a little puzzled. Someone actually lived in the broken down old house? "So, this is your house?"

"That's right. Didn't you see the sign?" Blob said, pointing outside. "Brotherhood boarding house. And we're the Brotherhood."

It hadn't occurred to Flashback that anyone he knew had lived in this old house. Clearly, nobody had been living in it for a while. It really didn't matter, though. He still had his hostage, and his army of duplicates-

"Hey!" one of the duplicates yelled. Quicksilver had already untied Amanda and carried her outside. The helijet waited across the street, in an empty lot that had mostly collected garbage. Quicksilver sat Amanda down outside the jet and rushed back to the house. A second later, he brought out the unconscious Kurt. The Scarlet Witch was seated on the side door, with her feet hanging just above the ground. Pyro was inside, rubbing his hands together.

"So, when do we get to go in?" Pyro asked anxiously.

"I'm not going in there," Wanda said derisively. "Nobody's lived there for four years. Toad's room alone has probably evolved life."

"Is he okay?" Amanda asked, interrupting them.

"Is who okay? Oh." Amanda knelt on the ground, cradling Kurt's head. "He'll be fine." Wanda took a moment to listen to her earpiece. "Pyro, you're in."

"Alright!" Pyro yelled, letting out a burst of flames into the air in excitement. "Just watch, luv, I'll show you how a real man handles the job!"

"I'm sure," Wanda said, rolling her eyes. Pyro ran across the street (causing a car to brake suddenly and veer into a fire hydrant) and into the house. Wanda just rubbed her eyes and shook her head as Toad sat down next to her. "Creep."

"Me, or Pyro?" Toad asked.

"Both, but Pyro mostly. Get Kurt inside so we can get him out of here." Toad hopped out and scooped Kurt up, hopping back into the jet. Wanda helped Amanda inside and they shut the jet's door as Toad jumped to the controls.

Inside the house, Blob swung a Flashback by the legs and threw it at another, slamming them both against the walls. Avalanche ducked a punch by a duplicate and delivered his own. Quicksilver taunted the original Flashback and dodged blows from him and his duplicates, thumbing his nose at them.

"Alright, let's fire this bitch up!" Pyro yelled, kicking the door off its hinges. He aimed his flamethrower into the living room, giggling to himself. "This'll be over before you know it!"

"Pyro, stop!" Avalanche yelled. His giggle now a full-blown wide-eyed cackle, Pyro let the flames fly. All of the Flashbacks instantly ducked as the fire swarmed around the ceiling in the form of a Chinese dragon, with fiery flares lashing out to keep the duplicates at bay. One got too close and singed one of the duplicates in the back of the head, forcing him to throw off his helmet- leaving his face wide open as a second flare slid against it. Screaming, the Flashback duplicate clutched his face, but Pyro wasn't done yet- the dragon struck at the same duplicate's back, singing his costume, and mauled at both shoulders.

Watching this, the original Flashback was suddenly gripped by panic. He jumped through the glass window and ran as the other duplicates began to vanish- all of them with expressions of worry and fear on their faces as they faded.

"Pyro, that's enough!" Quicksilver yelled. Pyro didn't seem to hear him- the dragon had split into three separate dragons, all lashing out at the walls and leaving behind small fires, to the amusement of their mutant master. "Pyro, cut it out!"

"Let me show you how to handle him," Avalanche said. Walking up next to him, Pyro turned his head to regard Avalanche with a puzzled look. Avalanche showed him a fist. Pyro began to shake his head, but that didn't stop Avalanche from throwing his punch, knocking Pyro down and breaking his concentration from his fiery creations. Quicksilver quickly began to run in circles, creating a vortex of wind that blew out the small fires burning in the living room.

"Hey, what did you do that for?!" Pyro asked, rubbing his face.

"Your leader told you to stop," Avalanche said, standing over him.

"What's the problem? It's just some old house."

"Yeah, our house!" Blob yelled. "Show some respect!" Quicksilver held out his hand and helped Pyro to his feet. With a sneer, Pyro told them, "You know I'm not very indoor friendly, you shouldn't have asked me to come inside."

"We thought you could handle it," Quicksilver told him. "Now we've lost this guy. At least we got the hostage out of here." Just in the nick of time, the X-Men arrived on the front lawn. Quicksilver stood at the doorway, and upon seeing him, the X-Men decided not to even leave the X-Van. Only Cyclops stepped out.

"Toad radioed us," Cyclops said to Quicksilver. "He said Amanda's safe and they're taking Kurt back to the Institute."

"Didn't he also tell you we had this under control?" Quicksilver asked.

"No, as far as we knew, there was still a fight here."

"It's over with, no thanks to you or that furball," Avalanche told him, stepping outside. Pyro and Blob followed. "You made a mistake letting him come alone."

"Given the circumstances, there wasn't any way I could stop him," Cyclops retorted. "Look, we don't have time for this. Where's Flashback?"

"He got away thanks to this-" Quicksilver nudged Blob, who paused to reconsider his explanation. "Thanks to Nightcrawler."

"If one of ours let him get away, let us deal with finding him."

"Not a chance," Avalanche said. "Flashback's our target. You want him, you're gonna have to deal with us." Avalanche and Cyclops glared at each other, fists clenched, muscles tense. Just because they'd shaken hands didn't mean they were no longer competing. Shadowcat phased out of the van and stepped between them.

"Let's just chill," she said. "Scott, maybe we should go back and see to Kurt."

"Yeah," Cyclops said, his eyes fixed on Avalanche. "Let's go." Avalanche crossed his arms with a self-satisfied smirk as Cyclops walked away. Cyclops could feel Lance's eyes against the back of his head. He almost wished he could fire his beam through the back of his own head.

Once the X-Men were gone, Blob asked, "Wait, if Toad and Wanda have the chopper... how are we going to get back?"

--

Amanda caressed Kurt's three-fingered, fuzzy hand as he sat up in the X-Men's infirmary. Professor Xavier and Jean Grey were also there, checking Kurt's vital signs.

"Fortunately, it's nothing serious," Xavier told them. "Nor is it anything you haven't experienced before. As usual, you should be fine by tomorrow. Until then, I'll let you rest up."

"Yes, thank you Professor," Kurt said. Communicating with Jean, Xavier indicated that it would be best if the two were left alone. Jean agreed, and the two left the room. "Amanda," Kurt said, unable to look his girl in the eyes, "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for coming to my rescue?" Amanda smiled. "You were magnificent, Kurt."

"But... I didn't actually rescue you," Kurt reminded her. "The Brotherhood did."

"Yes, but... you still came for me," Amanda said, putting both hands on Kurt's hand. "That's what counts."

"You don't think I screwed up, then?"

"I..." Amanda paused. Realizing that by pausing, she gave herself away, she quickly added, "I think you're very brave, Kurt."

"...But you don't think I'm a hero," Kurt added, already reading what Amanda was thinking. "I understand. You don't have to lie to me, Amanda. I was too busy showing off, and..."

"Kurt, hey," Scott said, entering. Apparently, nobody told him to leave Kurt and Amanda alone. "We heard you got quite a bump on the head."

"Oh this? It's nothing," Kurt joked. Amanda could see in his eyes that the shame of his defeat couldn't be masked by his humor. "Us X-Men are made of steel."

"One of us is, anyway," Scott quipped. "Amanda, we're glad you're alright. Did Flashback say what he wanted?"

"It sounded like he was trying to hold me for ransom," Amanda explained, "But he didn't call anyone, and it's not like my family is rich. It didn't make a whole lot of sense to me."

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this."

--

A half-hour later, after Amanda had already been escorted home, Scott remained to speak with Kurt in the infirmary. Kurt was perched on the bed's footpost, alert enough to resume his usual Nightcrawler-esque habits. Scott sat on the bed, flipping through Kurt's chart, which had listed just about every injury he'd suffered in his years as an X-Man.

"Kurt, it's a technicality," he assured his friend and teammate. "You didn't rescue Amanda, but you were the first there. She recognized that."

"I know... and if it had been you guys who rescued her, I don't think it would've mattered... but why did it have to be them?"

"Like I said, I don't like it any more than you do," Scott replied. "But they're actually doing good for once. Besides, it's not like they're better off, they let the guy get away."

"Listen Scott, I... I need to be alone for a little while," Kurt told him, climbing back down to the floor. "I think maybe I'll catch a movie, or something. Tell the Professor I won't be long."

"Take all the time you need." Kurt disappeared, and Scott frowned, setting the chart aside. The infirmary window looked out onto the rocky lakeshore, across which was downtown Bayville. Flashback was out there somewhere, Scott surmised, plotting something. And then there was the Brotherhood. He felt them to be sincere. Even the Professor believed it. But years of considering them nothing but criminals and thugs couldn't be shaken off in just a few weeks. In the back of his head, Scott still had his doubts. They had to be up to no good. Everything Scott ever knew about them told him that.

But he still had to give them the benefit of the doubt this time.

--

Quicksilver finished locking away Pyro's flamethrower after Toad had come back to pick them up (he had made Wanda agree not to tell them that after dropping off Nightcrawler, he'd gotten lost). Pyro pouted, seated at the conference table with his arms crossed. Lance and Wanda were also there.

"I still think you shouldn't have called me in if-"

"Shut up," Lance yelled. "Pietro, aren't you supposed to report in?"

"I'll get to it," Quicksilver said. "But we've gotta get our story straight. Pyro, I'm going to be a saint and give you another chance before I tell Bishop to throw you back into your cell. Now, we arrived at the same time Nightcrawler did, and it was his interference that allowed Flashback to get away."

"But that's not what happened at all," Wanda told him, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "You can't just shift the blame entirely away from him."

"You weren't there, you can't say that," Quicksilver said, appearing next to her before dashing to the main console. "And what's he going to do, ask the X-Men?" Quicksilver punched in the proper code and waited for a response. On-screen, Bishop appeared from inside his office, a spacious room with a large window overlooking a mountainous forest. "Quicksilver. What have you got for me?"

"Flashback is still at large, no traces of him," Quicksilver explained.

"Still at large?!" Bishop yelled. "You've had enough chances to catch him. What are we paying you for?"

"It was the X-Men, sir," Quicksilver told him. "They got in the way. Nightcrawler came in ahead of the team, he arrived right as we did. If he hadn't interfered, Flashback would've been on his way back to Stokes."

"X-Men, huh?" Bishop looked away from the screen for a moment. "We can't have you trading blows with the X-Men. If they keep getting in the way, however, you tell me. SHIELD will deal with the X-Men."

"You got it," Quicksilver said. "I'm going to send the team to scout the city for any sign of Flashback. Any additional info would be great, sir."

"Yes, we'll contact you. But if you find him, don't contact me. Capture him, then call me. Bishop out." Bishop terminated the transmission and Quicksilver shut off the screen.

"Alright guys, I think we should have the rest of the night off."

"I thought you were going to send us out," Wanda said.

"If you want to go out, that's your choice. But keep an eye out for Flashback, that way we at least look like we're doing our job."

--

Several miles from the Brotherhood's old house, Flashback hid underneath a highway overpass, rubbing the burn wound on his face. His back and shoulders bore the same scar. If his duplicate hadn't been attacked...

Thud.

Flashback looked up. He saw nothing on the street to either side. He kept his guard up, ready to summon more duplicates if he had to.

"There you are," a voice said. Flashback looked across the bridge. On the other side of the overpass was a man with a brown coat and glowing red eyes. He wore a blue and dark red suit beneath his coat and a form-fitting black hood on his head which let his long brown hair flow freely from the top. Stubble covered his chin. "Been lookin' all over for you, Gardner."

"You got my cash?" Flashback asked. Gambit jumped across to the median, then over to Flashback. He took from his pocket a small envelope, and handed it to Flashback. "Feels light."

"You let him get away," Gambit told him with a straight face. "I told you to wait for me at the house."

"I was. You didn't tell me the Brotherhood lived there."

"They haven't for years. Still, I thought you could do the job."

"This is bullshit. The fire guy got me," Flashback explained rubbing his wounds. "Those Brotherhood punks keep showin' up. They're SHIELD, LeBeau. They're trying to put me back in the slammer."

"Tell you what," Gambit said, "The boss'll give you some extra cash, and he'll arrange for you to go back to Canada. SHIELD can't touch you there."

"SHIELD's got friends in Canada," Flashback told him. "Make it Mexico and I'll be interested. What do I have to do?"

"We'll skip the bait this time. Just get Nightcrawler," Gambit told him. "We'll handle the rest."

**It seems Gambit's up to no good again. C'mon, I couldn't turn Evolution Gambit into a hero. That's boring. But who's he working for?**


	6. Flashback, part 3

**The plot thickens here. **

**Flashback, Chapter 03**

Kurt Wagner walked out of the movie theater with his hands in his pockets, his feet shuffling beneath him. He hadn't even paid much attention to the movie. Some distraction.

After several years, Kurt still wore his image inducer in public, though at the urge of both Professor X and Amanda he had sometimes gone out without it. Kurt wasn't really ashamed of his blue fur and devil tail, but he never liked the attention it got him, and rarely did that attention come from fans of the X-Men. Tonight in particular, he didn't feel like drawing attention to himself.

He didn't quite feel like going home just yet. Part of him wanted to teleport to Amanda's apartment and spend the night there, as he sometimes did when he was feeling down, but he couldn't think of Amanda in his current state. He had failed her- and worse, she knew he had failed.

Why did it have to be the Brotherhood? Kurt was someone who believed in forgiveness, but even he had trouble finding the good in the collective group. He and Toad had been on fairly friendly terms when the latter had worked at the Institute, but Toad never did anything to change Kurt's opinion that he was criminally-minded person who seemed to relish his own weirdness, and his association with Magneto didn't help. Kurt's friendship with Kitty kept him from saying too much about Lance, but like Scott, Kurt could never quite trust him, despite his attempts at heroism. The team still hadn't forgotten Blob's incident with Jean during high school, or his bullying during that same time period. Even the Brotherhood readily admitted that Pietro had a history of double-crossing his allies and manipulating people for his own selfish interests. Kurt recognized that there was good in Wanda, but even she was prone to the same violent, criminal tendencies of the rest of the Brotherhood if given the right motivation. And now they'd allowed Pyro, someone who as far as Kurt knew had no positive qualities, to join their team.

It had been years since the Brotherhood had been together as a team, and longer still since they'd actually fought with the X-Men. Individually, there hadn't been much change, however. They might as well all be the same people Kurt knew in high school. Pietro was clearly the leader again, which made them even more dangerous. How could SHIELD have hired them? Was SHIELD's involvement enough to keep them in line?

Had they intentionally waited for Kurt to get knocked out before stepping in?

Kurt shook his head, afraid to go down that path of thought. They couldn't be that cruel. Besides, wouldn't saving Amanda and defeating Flashback before Nightcrawler arrived be humiliation enough?

No, Kurt thought. If they did that, Kurt would have just been slow. The way they did it, they got Kurt to humiliate himself in front of his longtime girlfriend.

And on that note, Kurt looked up and realized that Lance and Fred were walking his way, with the larger man carrying two cases of beer.

"Uh, hey," Fred said, already aware of the awkwardness of their meeting. Kurt stopped, and so did they. He looked up.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" he asked, not angrily, but sadly. Even Lance thought it was odd that Kurt didn't give some kind of greeting before going straight to his accusation. Was he that bent up about it?

"Save Amanda? Yeah," Lance replied. "It's not like we just came back to our old dump of a house and she happened to be there. We had a lead on Flashback, so our bosses told us to go find him."

"You must've known I would be there," Kurt told him. "You knew I would make a fool of myself trying to rescue her."

"We didn't even know if you and her were still together," Fred told him. "We don't keep up with this stuff."

"Yeah, and if we wanted you to look bad, we would've just kicked your ass in front of her," Lance told him. "So get over yourself. Sorry you had to look like an ass in front of your girl, Kurt, but we didn't go in intending that."

"I guess it wouldn't make much sense... but..." Kurt decided not to continue. "That's all. Well, good night."

"Yeah, see ya," Lance said dryly. Fred shrugged and followed. Kurt let out a quiet sigh and continued on his way.

And as he turned a corner, he came face to face with none other than Flashback.

Three Flashbacks, to be exact. All three quickly converged on Kurt and seized him. Before Kurt could teleport, one of them knocked him in the head- again. He hadn't been knocked out, but the world started to spin around him. He couldn't tell what direction he was facing, and he didn't know where he'd go if he teleported.

"Hel... Help!" Kurt yelled in desperation. Flashback delivered another blow and Kurt said nothing else.

"Shit, it's him," Lance said, having turned when he heard Kurt. Fred gently set down the beer cases (hoping no one would steal them), and the two ran towards the trio of Flashbacks, carrying Kurt away. Five more Flashbacks appeared- Lance realized that none of them were the original.

"Follow me and he's dead," one of the duplicates told them. Not one to be deterred, Lance raised both hands and launched a wave of pavement at the group. The trio holding Kurt seemed to have predicted the event, as they jumped in unison over the wave, though two of the others were knocked to the ground. Fred charged at them with his usual yell, but the five duplicates stood in his way, bracing themselves. They didn't stand a chance.

As the five fell, six more appeared, and then eight more. Nineteen Flashbacks pushed against the charging Fred. Ten more Flashbacks appeared, and then another twelve. An entire mob of Flashbacks now pushed against the Blob, and to his frustration, they were able to slow him down significantly. The three carrying Kurt had already gone.

"Fuck!" Lance yelled. "Stay here, I'm going after them."

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going anywhere," Fred replied. Lance rounded the corner and saw the Flashbacks running down the street with Kurt in tow. He tightened his fist and stomped his foot, and another wave ripped through the sidewalk, rushing at them faster than they could run. This time, all three were hurled upwards, along with Kurt. The original Flashback appeared, the multitude of after-images behind him showing that an army of duplicates were still active. Flashback caught Kurt, and then ducked into an alley. As the three Flashbacks stood up, Lance ran at them, punching one of them in the stomach, but the other two tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

"I thought I told you not follow," one of the duplicates said.

"That's far enough," the other said. Both duplicates released Lance, and faded. A moment later, Fred came around the corner, also freed from the mob of dupes.

"Are they gone?" Fred asked, catching his breath.

"Yeah, they're gone." Lance took his phone from his jacket and dialed. "Pietro? We just found Flashback. He got away, and he's got Nightcrawler."

--

"First thing's first," Pietro said, meeting with the rest of the team in the living area. Fred and Wanda were seated on a couch, with Toad, Lance and Pyro standing. "We don't tell the X-Men."

"Okay, but what do we do about Nightcrawler?" Lance asked. "We can't just let Flashback have him."

"We find him and get him back!" Pietro told him, smacking his own forehead. "It's like I have to do all the thinking around here."

"Tell us how we're supposed to find him then, Einstein," Lance retorted.

"Until Toad gets that mutant tracker up and running," Pietro explained, referring to the device being built with stolen plans, "We have one choice. Scout."

The room was silent.

"I'm not joking!" Pietro told them. "C'mon, it's not that hard. We go out, check around, and see what we can find. I do it all the time!"

"You have super speed," Wanda reminded him.

"Yeah, but hey, we've all got eyes, right? We-" Pietro was interrupted by the phone. "Toad, go get that?"

"Lance is closer to the phone," Toad said. Lance pushed him towards the telephone in the kitchen. "Aawww... hello? Yeah, hold on." Toad jumped back out of the kitchen with the cordless phone. "It's for you."

"Me?" Pietro asked. "Hello?"

"Quicksilver..." said a gruff, Cookie Monster-like voice on the other end. "I need to talk to you."

"You're the guy who keeps calling, aren't you? Who is this?"

"This is your childhood calling. I miss you. How come you don't visit me anymore? Remember how weirded out you were you realized that the black guy from The Electric Company was Bill Cosby, and how it was even weirder that the other black guy was Morgan Freeman?"

"The Electric Company was before my time." Pietro shook his head, wondering why he was dignifying the question. "Who is this?"

"Okay, seriously," the caller said, switching to a naturally gravelly voice, "I hear you've been having problems with Flashback. I know where he is. I'll tell you, but you've gotta do something for me."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Pietro covered the mouthpiece and whispered to the others, "he says he knows where Flashback is." The others, who hadn't been paying much attention before then, leaned forward.

"How do I know I can trust YOU?"

"I don't have time for this," Pietro groaned. "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell your teammates that you're bisexual."

"They already know that!" Pietro yelled.

"Know what?" Pyro asked. Lance shushed him.

"Okay, look. I know you have an Aqua CD. Aquarium, 1997. Barbie Girl's on there. I want you to give me that CD."

"That's a stereotype," Pietro argued. By then, Wanda had already lost interest and left. Lance kept glancing at the clock. "If you're going to waste my time-"

"I know you have it, Quicksilver," the caller asserted. "Give me that CD, and I'll tell you where Flashback is holding the blue kid." The mention of Nightcrawler added credibility to the caller's claims, at least in Pietro's eyes. "Agree to leave the CD taped under the mailbox outside the ice cream shop on Wein."

"I... uh... okay. It'll be there," Pietro finally agreed. "What do you know?"

"Flashback is holding Nightcrawler in the 8th Street subway station. He's waiting to deliver him to someone tonight. If you're gonna catch him, you'd better do it fast."

"How do I know you're not Flashback, setting us up?"

"You can decide to give me the CD after you get Flashback, if you want."

"Whatever, no more talking," Pietro said and hung up. He was almost sure it was the same guy who had been making prank calls to him for the last two weeks, but he had other things to worry about. "Alright guys. 8th Street subway station."

"That place's closed for repairs, ain't it?" Toad commented.

"That's why he's holding Kurt there," Pietro explained. "Let's get suited up so we can rub it in the X-Men's faces when we bring them blueboy, again."

--

Flashback waited at the closed subway station with an unconscious Kurt propped against a tile pillar. Several areas were marked off with orange tape to signify what was to be demolished and repaired. Unmasked, Flashback held a phone to his ear while four of his duplicates kept an eye out for any intruders.

"Just get here before the Brotherhood or the X-Men show up," Flashback insisted. "And make sure you got my money and my ticket out of here." Flashback hung up and threw the phone into the train tracks. It wasn't his anyway.

Kurt's eyes began to twitch. He opened them, slowly getting a glimpse of his surroundings in the darkened subway station.

"He's waking up," Flashback said. One of the duplicates came by with a moist rag and forced it against Kurt's face. Kurt struggled, but moments later, fell back out of consciousness.

"He better not be late," one of the duplicates complained. "I think I was better off just robbing jewelry stores."

"It's easy to say that where you stand," one of the duplicates told him. "Trust me, everything's going to go fine."

"Don't forget that just because you know that it goes fine, doesn't mean that's how it's gonna go," another told that duplicate. "Maybe one of the guys in the tunnel knows that it doesn't go fine."

"Don't talk to me like you know things I don't," the second duplicate said angrily.

"All of you, shut up!" the original Flashback yelled. "It could go any way right now. Stop arguing and focus on making sure it goes right." Down in the tunnel, two of the Flashback duplicates escorted Gambit as he arrived, jumping up to the subway platform to meet with the main Flashback. "I got your freak. You got my shit?"

"It's all here," Gambit said, taking an envelope from his coat and handing it to Flashback. "All of your cash. Shouldn't be hard to turn that into pesos. There's a bus ticket there, too. Tomorrow morning, seven fifteen. He'll have people on that bus watching your back."

"You two," Flashback said, nodding to the two who had escorted Gambit. One of them picked up Kurt and threw him over his shoulder. "I hope your boss is satisfied. I know I am."

"I doubt he'll forget this," Gambit smirked.

"Neither will I," Quicksilver said, appeared in a blue-green flash. The Flashbacks immediately assumed fighting stances, while the original put his mask back on. Gambit, however, remained calm. He pointed into the tunnel, and the two Flashback escorts raced off with Kurt in tow. "Who are you working for this time, Remy?"

"Not really any of your business, now is it?" Gambit replied. "Stay cool, Pietro." With a mock salute, Gambit bowed and exited. Quicksilver attempted to run after him, but one of the Flashbacks was fast enough to catch him- in fact, he had jumped to tackle him before Quicksilver had even moved. A bright orange flash in the tunnel signaled Gambit's departure, as the rumble of a collapsing ceiling echoed through the shaft.

"You're coming with us, Flashback," Avalanche announced as he descended the stairs. Blob, Toad, Pyro and the Scarlet Witch had all arrived. "Where's Nightcrawler?"

"Forget it, he's gone," Quicksilver said, kicking the duplicate off. "We'll worry about him later. Right now, let's scratch this guy off our list."

"Okay by me," Lance replied. Not intimidated, Flashback created another set of duplicates, and then another... and then another. Soon, he had a crowd of Flashbacks- enough to fill the subway tunnel to its usual capacity. Without waiting for the Brotherhood to attack, the Flashback swarm rushed at them.

Toad sailed over the sea of white and black and tried stomping down to see if he could take a few down, but they caught him, and dragged the screaming Toad into the crowd. His tongue flew out to try to grab on to something, but he sank and disappeared as three Flashbacks proceeded to pummel him.

Swinging his arm, Blob knocked several of the Flashbacks down, but more kept on coming. He swung out his other arm, knocking four of them over the crowd. At his third swing, Flashbacks began to duck beneath his wide blow and move behind him. These Flashbacks began jumping on his back. At first this did nothing, but after being distracted by the four clinging to his back, Blob stopped attacking the enemies in front of him, who followed the same strategy and jumped onto him, trying to weigh him down. Soon more Flashbacks jumped onto the backs of the others, burying Blob.

Avalanche raised his arms and shook the ground beneath him. Several of the Flashbacks toppled, but the ones behind them managed to hold firm and keep their comrades from falling. They pushed forward, helping them right themselves and continued the assault.

"You... can't... stop... me!" Blob yelled between grunts. And true to his word, Blob couldn't be held down by a pile of Flashbacks. With a rush of adrenaline, Blob threw them all off, hurling his arms into the air and triumphantly yelling, "I'M THE BLOB!"

Pyro managed to keep several at bay with short blasts from his flamethrower. Remembering his probation, he knew better than to try anything else.

Wanda fired a small hex wave into the crowd. Four of the Flashbacks disappeared. Two suddenly fell over, unconscious. She threw a hex bolt at them and knocked several back. She continued launching them and knocking them back, and every so often a few would vanish. Her hexes weren't going fast enough- a Flashback jumped at her legs and swept her to the ground with a wide kick, knocking her head against the tile stairs.

Quicksilver, throwing a Flashback off, tried to run through the crowd, but found it far too dense. He began throwing high-speed punches at the Flashbacks around him, quickly ducking any returned blows. One of them jumped behind him and put Quicksilver in a headlock while a second one punched him in the face.

A bruised Toad tried to crawl out of the Flashback crowd and into the subway tunnel, but he was spotted. Screaming, he was dragged back in.

"This is starting to piss me off," Avalanche said. "Everyone, brace yourselves!" Avalanche raised his hands towards the ceiling and concentrating, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his teeth grinding against each other. Fragments of the ceiling began to loosen, and soon whole chunks began to fall, but the Flashbacks were mostly either shielding themselves with their arms, avoiding the damage with uncanny accuracy, or getting hit only by minor fragments. With Avalanche concentrating on the room, it wasn't hard for a Flashback duplicate to jump at him and punch him in the face. The shaking stopped, but before Avalanche could fight back, the same duplicate hit him in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. Keeling over, Avalanche was left open for another duplicate to hammer both fists into the back of his head.

"You don't get it, do you?" the original Flashback said to Quicksilver, who was still held by another duplicate. Flashback pulled off his mask to look Pietro in the face. The burn marks from Pyro's attack earlier were still very fresh. "I'm not just makin' clones of myself. These are all me. All of 'em from different times. Some of the guys are from a few hours in the past, some from a few hours in the future. Some of them already know what's gonna happen. Give it up. Get your sorry asses back home, you're outta your league dealing with me." Flashback pointed to one of the subway pillars, where an opening in the crowd revealed the unconscious Toad, Avalanche and Scarlet Witch propped up against the pillar. The rest of the gang was keeping the Blob busy, or being held at bay by Pyro. "Amateurs. I should be insulted. Fourteen years with Canadian special ops, four years getting away with all kinds of shit here in the States. One of the most dangerous mutants in America and SHIELD sends you kids after me? Pathetic. Just pathetic."

"Why?" Quicksilver asked, blood dripping from his mouth. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"Kicks. For the challenge!" Flashback replied with a grin. "When you've got powers like mine, there just aren't enough things to occupy my time." The irony was not lost on Pietro, who almost cringed at the words. "I get out of the slammer and this Cajun guy tells me his boss'll pay me for luring that blue kid into a trap. So, I do it."

"Who's Gambit working for?" Quicksilver asked.

"I'm a professional kid. I don't give my employers away." Flashback paused for a moment. "But since I'm already telling you all of this, I'll go easy on you, especially since none of you are leaving this place alive. His name's S-"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Flashback turned, startled, as one of his duplicates screamed. His surprise turned to shock and horror when he saw his duplicate burning alive- and three others as well. Pyro had lost control and decided to fight back for real, launching full blasts of fire at the Flashback duplicates, his face twisted into an angry sneer.

"Not taking any more of this!" Pyro growled. "I don't care what Quicksilver wants, I'm bloody tired of you, and you can all just die! Die, all of you! DIE!"

"No! NO!" Flashback screamed. Suddenly stricken with panic, Flashback dissolved his remaining duplicates, afraid that they would meet the same fate, and without saying another word or even turning to regard anyone, bolted for the exit. Blob was too far away to reach him, and only watched as Flashback ran up the stairs into the street.

"T-that's why you don't play with f-fire," Pyro muttered to himself, staring down at three burned corpses, his eye twitching and his voice shaking. "You don't play..."

"Pyro!" Quicksilver yelled, struggling to stand. Blob went to him to offer support. "What have you done, you goon?!"

"You wanted me to stay back and let myself get done in like your twerps?!" Pyro protested.

"Blob, get his flamethrower."

"You can't blame me for this! I was defending myself," Pyro yelled, quietly adding, "For once." That still didn't make it entirely true. He initially tried to shrug off Blob's hands, but when Blob grabbed his arm firmly, he stopped resisting, and let the strongman pull off his flame tank. "I saved all of your lives and this is how you thank me?"

"He was going to tell us who was behind all of this," Quicksilver told him. "Now we're never going to find out."

"What's the big deal? I just got his duplica-"

"Didn't you hear him?!" Quicksilver yelled. "Of course not, you were too busy being stupid! Those weren't clones, those were alternate versions of him from the immediate future! He ran out because you killed four of them! Chances are you've killed him, too!"

"But if those are alternates," Blob reasoned. "Wouldn't that mean that he might not die?"

"It's possible, but I wouldn't bet on it. Now we've gotta go back to Bishop and explain all of this. Go shackle Pyro, I'm gonna see if I can't wake one of these dorks."

--

Elsewhere, a man in a tan coat walked out of an ice cream shop on Wein Street, carrying a cone of vanilla topped with fudge and sprinkles. The shop wasn't open- he'd managed to go in through the back, deactivate the security system, and take what he wanted. All he took was the ice cream; no cash. Nothing. Just ice cream.

Finishing the ice cream and biting into the cone, the man stopped at a mail box right outside the ice cream shop. He crouched and reached his scarred hand underneath it, feeling around.

"Bingo," said the gravelly voice. He pulled out a jewel case that had been taped under the mail box. It was a CD: Aqua, Aquarium. Slightly giddy, the man opened the case.

But there was no CD inside.

"What?!" he yelled to nobody in particular. "No! No, he cheated me! That little bastard! If I knew his mom, I'd advise her to better discipline him, right after I was finished making hot donkey love to her! I'll get you, Quicksilver! I'll get you FOREVEEEEER!"

--

Pietro was successful in waking Lance, who was able to walk with little difficulty. Pietro had shaken off some of the initial wear from the battle, and was also able to walk on his own again. Blob meanwhile carried Toad and Wanda over his shoulders, while Pyro followed with his hands tied in front of him.

"Blob might be right," Quicksilver said, bringing Lance up to speed as they exited the subway tunnel. It was three in the morning, and the sky was still dark, leaving only the street lamps to provide light on 8th Street. There was next to no one out on the streets. "We might still have another ch-"

Pietro was immediately proven wrong. The charred corpse of Flashback lay on the street in a crawling position, near the edge of a spotlight, its half-melted face frozen in a wide-eyed scream. Flashback had suddenly combusted, burned by mutant-powered fire much hotter than normal. In his last moments, he had been forced to the ground, unable to stand any longer, and crawled in desperation, as if there was some place just out of his reach, just inches outside of the light, where he would've been safe. He hadn't made it more than ten feet before the fire consumed him.

"So much for that, huh?" Blob remarked.

"Pyro, I'd kick your ass if knew for sure I didn't have a concussion," Lance muttered. "So what now, do we... pick it up? We can't just leave him in the street."

"I'm not doing it. Blob, is Toad awake yet?" Pietro asked.

--

"I think I would've done the same thing," Wanda explained, sitting up in the infirmary with a bandage wrapped around her head. She held a bowl of plain oatmeal in her hand, as it was the only edible (to Wanda) thing in the kitchen Toad knew how to prepare. Toad had his own bowl (to which he added his own... unique condiments), and sat cross-legged on a nearby table, already feeling energetic enough to get out of his bed. It was fortunate that all of them had some medical training, though the infirmary had four beds. SHIELD has reasoned with with five full-time members, if all five were incapacitated, they'd be screwed... nobody found this line of thinking very comforting. There was also a small TV, mounted in the ceiling corner, as well as a table with a few drawers near the window. The sun was shining through, though Toad was sitting to one side to avoid blocking it.

"Yeah, but we were supposed to bring that guy back alive," Toad said. After slurping some oatmeal with his tongue, he added, "Bishop's probably chewin' him and Pietro out right now."

"I guess they both deserve it. Pietro was the one who wanted us to give him a second chance. I don't feel at all comfortable with that psycho living here."

"Not to be rude or nothin', but some people could say th' same about you."

"Okay, granted," Wanda began, mildly irritated but not especially offended, "I have my history. It's all justified, though. You can't expect me to have lived the life I did and not have a few moments, even now. But Pyro... he's not the product of a bad life, he's just insane."

"No, I know what you mean," Toad replied. "You gotta admit, though, if he hadn't done it, we'd all be squashed."

"Don't remind me," Wanda said, turning away with a perturbed look. Fred walked into the infirmary, carrying a plate with three different sandwiches. "Joining us for lunch?" Wanda asked.

"Sort of," Fred replied. "I brought you a turkey sandwich, since I heard Toad made oatmeal."

"It tastes better when you put stuff in it," Toad said defensively. He slurped another bit which contained something that wasn't quite dead yet.

"Thanks," Wanda said, restrained but clearly happier with the sandwich than with the bland bowl. The other two sandwiches were for Fred of course. Toad was satisfied with his oatmeal. "Fred, what's going on upstairs?"

"Bishop's talking to Pietro and Pyro," Fred explained with his mouth full. After wiping his mouth with his arm, he added, "Lance is up there, too. I didn't want to stay if Commander Bishop was just gonna yell the whole time. But I think we won't have to deal with Pyro anymore."

"That's a relief," Wanda said. "He keeps staring at me with that grin. Did one of you clods give him any stupid ideas?"

"Wasn't me," Toad said. Fred paused, wide-eyed, and quickly took another bite of his sandwich.

"Mmff brraagght graaagh," he said.

"Must've been that jerk Pietro, then," Wanda said, rubbing her chin. Fred swallowed and exhaled.

--

"No problem," Bishop said via monitor screen, to the surprise of Pietro, Lance and even Pyro. "We would've preferred his capture, but if he's not going to be a problem anymore, it doesn't make a difference."

"Nightcrawler's still missing," Lance told him. "Pietro says Flashback was about to tell him what happened when Pyro started burning his doubles."

"Explain," Bishop demanded.

"Flashback said he'd been hired," Pietro said. "Gambit, one of Pyro's old buddies, was there to take Kurt and deliver payment. Whatever Flashback had, it burnt up. We collected everything so your men can analyze it. The only thing Flashback mentioned about his boss before being toasted was that his name starts with an S."

"Pyro, when was the last time you had contact with Gambit?" Bishop asked pointedly.

"Years!" Pyro replied, holding his hands up as if to shake off suspicion. "I haven't spoken with him since we were both working for Magneto. I wouldn't know what he's up to."

"I'll be the judge of that," Bishop said. "When the pickup crew comes for Flashback's remains, I'll send orders for them to bring Pyro here for further questioning. Bishop out." The screen went blank and Lance wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"That wasn't so bad," he said. "At least we're getting rid of this idiot."

"He may have destroyed the evidence, but he saved our asses," Pietro said to him. "He managed to get something done while you were busy kissing the pavement. I'd show a little respect and gratitude if I were you."

Lance glared at Pyro for only a moment before saying to him, "Go fuck yourself." He turned to the door, inputting his clearance, and left the command center. Pyro then turned to Pietro.

"I guess I owe you thanks for-"

"Oh, shut up," Pietro muttered, suddenly turning on Pyro. "I was just pushing his buttons. I know you only did it because you snapped and lost control. And you expect us to count on you?"

"Hey, I didn't ask to be part of your stupid little team," Pyro retorted. "It's this or prison. That's not much of a choice either way you skew it, mate."

"Then you'll be lucky if Bishop decides to let you stay. If that happens, remember who's boss around here, got it? I'm not going to protect you from the others much longer if this is what I can expect from you. Now come on, the SHIELD guys will be here soon."

Pyro walked with Pietro down the stairs, having no clearance of his own. As they made their way down, Pyro stared at the back of Quicksilver's head. He imagined how easily his silver hair would burn, how crispy his tender skin would become... how warped his effeminate yet manly features would become under the blaze of-

He stopped himself. Damn that Blob. This was all his fault.

--

In some remote location, Gambit leaned against a stone wall, hooking his staff with his elbow and flipping through his deck of cards. Kurt Wagner was kept in a cage ordinarily used for large dogs, though heavily reinforced to allow for human captives to be safely held. Though not sedated, Kurt had fallen asleep after hours of protests, threats, and attempts to forcibly free himself from his cage- a mutant inhibitor collar around his neck prevented him from simply teleporting out. He lay on the metal floor of the cage rather unceremoniously, ironically looking much like a sleeping dog. Around the room there were other cages, all empty but dirty, with wear from previous use. There were also the traditional scientist standbys- beakers, test tubes, Bunsen burners, and other glassware filled with colored liquids. As if that weren't enough, there various cutting tools on a small cart, along with a series of fresh syringes.

"Thankfully, Flashback didn't harm him too much," an old, weak and raspy English voice said to the hired mercenary. "He's in perfect health with only some minor bruising. I'll have some food for him when he wakes up."

"Then you've got all you need."

"No, not everything, Gambit," the boss replied. "This is good for a start, but I need insurance. I need to make sure this works. I have too much riding on this... if I fail, I won't get another chance at it."

"What do you have in mind, then?"

"I need someone else as well," the old scientist told him. "Gambit, I need you to get me another subject."

"You want me to do it, or do you want me to get someone else to do it?"

"We need to stay hidden for now. Hire an outsider." Nonchalantly, the scientist added, "Get me his sister, Rogue."

Gambit stalled for a moment. He hadn't expected that. "Uh... yeah. Yeah, I'll get you Rogue."

"Good," the scientist replied. "You're helping me to carry out important research, Gambit. This is my key. Soon I'll have the answers I need... and I'll even be able to cheat death."

**Two mystery characters known only by their voice. One is a prank caller who rambles a lot and has scarred skin. The other is an English scientist with questionable ethics, carrying out research for who knows what reason. Just to be clear, they're not the same guy. Chances are, your first guesses as to who they are will be correct. But still, I'll wait until the proper time to properly reveal them. Proper property. Propriety? Popery! Potpourri.**

**Flashback is, of course, dead. That means there's only eight fugitives left for the Brotherhood to bring in. **

Okay, profile time. Time for a closer look at Nightcrawler, some clarification on Pyro, and some more information about our new friend Flashback. Oh right, he's dead.

**Nightcrawler** (Kurt Wagner)  
**Age: **21  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Indigo  
**Eye Color: **Grayish-White  
**Place of Birth: **Germany (specific location unknown)  
**Occupation/Status: **Member of the X-Men/Instructor at Xavier Institute  
**Affiliation: **The X-Men  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes in equality between mutants and humans  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Teleportation: The ability to teleport himself, his clothes, and any objects or persons he is in contact with. Nightcrawler's teleportation is limited by a range of about two miles, and long distances or carrying objects with larger masses tend to tire him. Though he is able to teleport anywhere within his range, he prefers to see where he is going, or to teleport to a place he is familiar with, which decreases the chance of teleporting into solid matter.  
-Enhanced Physique: Gifted with enhanced agility and flexibility due to his inhuman body shape. He also has a prehensile tail that he can use as a third arm. In addition, he is capable of crawling along walls and ceilings, provided the surface isn't too smooth.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Proficient acrobat, swordsman and movie geek. He is also a talented actor.  
**Personality Profile: **Nightcrawler's physical differences have made him terribly insecure about himself, which he masks by presenting himself as confident and clownish. In this regard, he has something in common with Toad (something Toad himself has pointed out before). However, Kurt does not regard the rest of the world with bitterness, and his humor remains good-natured. Even his self-doubt can't hide his natural showmanship, and Kurt sometimes seems to half-imagine that he is a movie hero, playing for the delight of an invisible audience. More than anything, Kurt is loyal to his friends and to the X-Men's cause. However, his insecurity and fear of rejection remains his greatest weakness, and it's for this reason that he becomes so attached to his friends. This is especially true with Amanda: Kurt seems convinced that if he ever lost her, he may never find love again.  
**Author Notes: **Kurt's a bit of a balancing act. People tend to quickly go for his angsty, self-pitying side, but that does him a disservice. I think it's also important to show his playful, swashbuckling side as well (something the series itself seemed to downplay after season one). However, I'm moving Kurt away from his teenage persona, and in doing so I unfortunately do have to showcase more of the former than the latter in order to further develop him. I'm also slowly leaking religion into him, though I don't intend to make him as religious as 616 Nightcrawler. That's not really apparent right now, but it will be as the story progresses.

**Flashback** (Gardner Monroe)  
**Age: **Late 30's  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Brown  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Place of Birth: **Winnipeg, Canada  
**Occupation/Status: **Costumed criminal/Escaped prisoner (deceased)  
**Affiliation: **Himself  
**Mutant Stance: **Flashback is largely indifferent, though he considers mutants superior  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Temporal Cloning: Flashback is capable of summoning duplicates of himself from the near-future and the recent past. The extent of this time-pulling is unknown, but Flashback regularly uses duplicates from a short amount of time from him, as they are more likely to be in the same physical condition he is. Flashback can summon them at will, as well as cause them to vanish. What happens to the duplicates themselves when they are pulled is unknown; it's generally assumed that when they're returned, they are brought back to the point at which they disappeared. This means it's likely that "present" Flashback can be summoned, and later returned, without anyone noticing. If Flashback is rendered unconscious, his duplicates will all disappear. For reasons unexplained, any apparel worn by Flashback has the black and white colors reversed- a white shirt becomes black on duplicates, for example. No other color is affected by this, nor do Flashback duplicates have any skin or hair discoloration.  
-Temporal Effects: As an interesting note in regards to Flashback's narrow time-travel, damaged incurred by a "past" Flashback will almost never be reflected on to the "current" Flashback, but damaged incurred by a "future" Flashback has a high chance of being inflicted on the current version. For example, if a Flashback duplicate from an hour in the future is stabbed in the shoulder, the "current" Flashback is at high risk of suddenly developing a stab wound in one hour.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Trained in armed and unarmed combat.  
**Personality Profile: **A former Canadian special agent, Gardner Monroe found his work to be fairly boring due to his powers. Seeking a more suitable challenge, Monroe left for the US to put his powers to better use: costumed crime. Why he chose to leave Canada before pursuing this career is unknown, but it may hint at some lingering loyalty to his country. As far as anyone can tell, Flashback's primary motive is essentially self-entertainment rather than greed or spite. Much like Pietro Maximoff, Flashback has grown so bored of the ordinary thanks to his powers, that he relishes any test of his skills- and like Pietro, he has a tendency towards competition. However, despite his overconfidence and his general apathy for laws, Flashback can be negotiated with, and his services can be bought. Flashback regards contracts with true professionalism: he will do his best to carry out the job, and rarely will he betray an employer. His decision to wear a patterned costume is partially due to the influence of an old CSIS comrade... but let's save that for later.  
**Author Notes: **I chose Flashback mainly because he has an interesting power... I hope nobody's bothered by the fact that I didn't really incorporate much of his 616 backstory. If Madrox hadn't already appeared in Evolution (and he wasn't so young), I may have used him instead. Personality-wise, I didn't give him much development, since Flashback is a character who will be more important after death (though once the mysteries surrounding his mission are cleared up, he'll be less important). Aside from his involvement with the story's main villain, Flashback will be an important figure in Nightcrawler's history. His failure against Flashback, his paranoid suspicions that Amanda may have lost respect for him, and the trauma of his subsequent imprisonment following those events will continue to haunt him.

**Pyro** (John Allerdyce)  
**Age: **23  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Bright Red and Blond (mixed)  
**Eye Color: **Blue  
**Place of Birth: **Sydney, Australia  
**Occupation/Status: **Member of the Brotherhood/Probationary Agent of SHIELD  
**Affiliation: **Himself (and the Brotherhood, I guess)  
**Mutant Stance: **Completely indifferent  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Fire Control: Pyro can telepathically control fire and alter its shape, size and intensity. He can also manipulate the temperature and, to a certain extent, the solidity of any fire under his control- though he cannot create fire himself, and must rely on an external source. He usually uses this power to create figures out of the fire, such as lions, dragons, hands, horsemen, etc., but these fire creatures have no life of their own, and if Pyro is distracted or his supply of fire is cut off, they disappear. The size and intensity of the fire is directly related to Pyro's concentration, and in order to keep up larger and more elaborate creations, he must fully concentrate on them. Fire controlled by Pyro has a smaller chance of damaging him (though Pyro can still be burned by fire not under his control). Regardless, his costume is designed to be fire-proof. Pyro must also be able to see fire to control it, and cannot affect fire he is not directly looking at (i.e. through a TV screen).  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Somehow knows how to snowboard. Otherwise, unknown.  
**Personality Profile: **Pyro's personality is very hard to describe. Eccentric, crazy, out-of-his-pea-sized-mind... that works for starters. Pyro seems to love mindless destruction and mayhem (believed to be the reason he joined Magneto) and doesn't seem too terribly concerned if anyone is injured by his fun (and if he pretends to be, it's usually mockery), and in fact, he sometimes doesn't seem too concerned about his own safety. Whether Pyro suffers from any true mental disorder is unknown, but damn, this guy's fucking nuts. Unlike Toad, whose eccentric (and less destructive) persona masks a cunning though sometimes unwitting brilliance, Pyro is not particularly intelligent. He is, however, witty in a strange way, but for whatever reason, seems to lack true ambition, thinking small and living his life entirely in the present without much concern as to the past or the future. Pyro's chaotic persona makes him a danger to everyone around him, ally or enemy, and he becomes even more dangerous when placed under the control of evil geniuses like Magneto or Lucas. When not in maniac mode, Pyro still likes to keep himself amused.  
So what's Pyro's deal? He's a prepubescent boy in a grown man's body. He is entirely driven by his id and his superego seems to be completely missing. To him, everything is just fun and games and everything else is boring and not worth paying attention to. If he's stuck in a situation where he's not having fun, Pyro's childish tendencies will surface and he'll begin to whine about his boredom until it's cured. As with most children, Pyro has a cruel streak and can be very sadistic at times. Though he seems to have no real concern for anything, Pyro will lose control if pushed far enough and will react violently.  
**Author Notes: **I'll go ahead and say it: Pyro is hard to write. He's fun to watch. He's fun to read. But he's a pain in the ass to write, especially within the dynamic of the Brotherhood. I do my best to avoid contradicting canon, even if it's just a possible future. When writing these future Brotherhood stories, my first instinct was to get rid of Pyro, but I thought this was the cheap way out (I've found a way out with the future X-Men by rarely having the entire team appear at once- and holding off X23's introduction for later). It was clear that Pyro was added to the future shots simply as a nod to the comics, where Pyro's a perennial Brotherhood member (and a member of the version referenced by having the team work for SHIELD), and less thought put into how he's supposed to fit in.

The thing about Pyro is that he's insane. Blatantly so. The show seems to have gone out of its way to tell us "there's not much more to Pyro- he's just insane." He stands out among the Acolytes, since Colossus is restrained and Gambit's a more subtle, sneaky character. However, most of the Brotherhood make it their business to be loud and attention-grabbing. Pyro disappears there. I tried coming up with an archetype to build on: the amoral one whose loyalty is in question? Pietro. The weird guy who's the butt of everyone's jokes? Toad. The obnoxious loudmouth with little filter between his brain and his mouth? Fred. Most of what makes Pyro stand out tends to get drowned out with the Brotherhood, if nothing else making Pyro seem like a louder and more extreme version of characters that are already there. How do you deal with that?

I tried for a long time to come up with a way to integrate Pyro into the group. I came up with Pyro being on probation as an excuse to include him less and less. I gave him one trait in regards to the group: making him the team bitch. But that wasn't enough (and that was essentially Toad's role anyway).

So, I decided that Pyro SHOULDN'T fit in. He wasn't welcomed into the group, the group had him forced onto them. Nobody wants him there. He hardly wants to be there. He can't be controlled or influenced. He's chaos embodied, and his very being defies organization. He's the most negative traits of the Brotherhood members, rolled up and amplified: he's rebellious, he's amoral, he's sadistic, he's ill-tempered, and he has no regard for the safety of others. In other words, he's that house guest you often get that always overstays his welcome. And burns your couch.

...Come to think of it, he's just a louder, more destructive Tabitha. Well that's not going to help. What do I do with Tabitha now?

And to further avoid "everything is like the comics!" territory, I'm deliberately making Avalanche the most abusive towards Pyro (even though they were best friends in the comics). It doesn't make sense to have the Evo versions of Gambit and Rogue as an item, and it doesn't at all make sense for Lance and Pyro to be best buds. In this case, I'd like to keep it that way. Also, I'm careful to repeatedly display Pyro's negative traits, just so he doesn't look like the victim. The general idea here is that if Pyro weren't such a horrible person to begin with, the Brotherhood wouldn't treat him so harshly. He gets exactly what he deserves.

And please, don't give me any of this "Jonda" crap. Nobody who writes Jonda understands Pyro any more than I do. Or Wanda, for that matter.

Wow. That went on for a bit, didn't it? Okay, okay, wrap-up time.

**NEXT EPISODE:**

**Gambit and his mysterious client have joined forces with a former Soviet super-soldier whose physical condition has deteriorated. What is this soldier willing to do in exchange for the scientist's help, and what decisions will Wanda be forced to make?**

**Next: RED SOLDIER**

New installments posted every Friday. That reminds me... would you guys prefer to read each installment as one long, individual chapter, or are you okay with the two-three chapter format? Let me know.


	7. Red Soldier, part 1

**Well, at least I admitted that the two mystery characters from last time weren't going to be hard to figure out. Still, I'm trying to maintain the illusion, probably out of some misguided sense of professionalism (ironic, given what I'm writing and where I'm posting), so I'm still not going to outright mention their names until the story calls for it. Bear with me on the old scientist, though- I am trying something a little different with his character.**

**Like the last episode/installment/whatever, this one is more about advancing the plot than character moments. I'm holding off on the character-driven stuff until later. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

"Things have been kind of low key around here," Kitty Pryde said to Lance over the phone, seated at the teacher's desk in an empty classroom at the Xavier Institute after classes had ended for the day. She scribbled over a student's assignment with red pen. "I mean, we're trying not to scare the students, so the Professor's insisting that we tell them Kurt's visiting his parents in Germany. They're not really buying it... and we haven't even said a thing to Kurt's parents."

"So I guess you guys don't have any more leads on him than we do," Lance asked, sitting in his room at the Brotherhood's building downtown.

"No. Cerebro hasn't found a single trace of Kurt... and with Flashback missing, I'm beginning to think we might not find him."

"The same thing happened with Jean a few years back, but she turned up," Lance said. "Cheer up, Kitty. Kurt's... look, I got issues with him, and a lot of your friends, but Kurt's not someone who'd go without a fight."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kitty said.

"Kitty, that's not what I meant... look, SHIELD, Bishop... Pietro... everyone's working on this. Between our two teams, someone's gonna get him back."

"I hope so. Lance, listen, let me call you back. I really need to get my mind off of this subject."

"Yeah, I understand." Once Kitty hung up, Lance stood up to stretch. His room was fairly plain, with a guitar in the corner and a few old band posters on the wall. On his nightstand, next to his alarm clock, was a picture of Kitty smiling during a date. Yeah, she hung out with a bunch of dorks, Lance thought, but even they didn't deserve to be kidnapped. Except maybe Summers. Lance understood that Kitty had been fairly close to Kurt since their high school days. For Kitty, it was like her own brother was missing.

The worst part was that Lance knew more than he could say. He wanted to tell her that Flashback was already dead and that Gambit was involved, so maybe the Professor could use Cerebro to find him, and from there find his boss and Kurt. Pietro, however, insisted that the X-Men not be given any additional information. To Lance's surprise, Commander Bishop had agreed. It was SHIELD policy not to reveal any intelligence, a policy only broken as a last resort, such as when Nick Fury required the help of Wolverine, or the entire X-Men team.

But Toad was still working on a mutant detection device based on Magneto's technology. Maybe that would be enough.

Leaving his room, Lance found Wanda as she closed her own bedroom door behind her.

"Did you talk to Kitty?" she asked, interested.

"Yeah, they're not having any luck either. I just wish I could tell her..."

"You know the rules," Wanda reminded him. "I don't think it'll be long before SHIELD finds Gambit. Pietro tried to talk with Caliban in the Morlock tunnels, but he couldn't help. Assuming he wanted to at all."

"I don't blame him. Pietro's an asshole," Lance said bluntly, not caring that he was speaking to Pietro's own sister. "Anyway, I'm gonna go kill some time. Tell me when Pietro's ready to have that meeting."

Lance had gone downstairs to the living room. Wanda shrugged, and proceeded to Toad's room, covering her nose before opening the door. It was more out of habit than anything- since the building was SHIELD property, Toad had to regularly clean it, as well as himself. He had neglected it at first, but Pietro had very strongly insisted. And by that, I mean he slapped Toad around a few times until he caved.

Inside, Toad pressed a small soldering iron against a fairly large box on a workbench in the corner, while Fred sat in a sturdy chair, looking through Toad's comic book collection. Though not quite as filthy as Toad's bedroom in the old house (or the current room itself, before Toad had been ordered to clean it), the room was still quite messy, with magazines thrown about, as well as various electronic parts that had wandered away from the workbench. The walls around the workbench itself were covered with taped blueprints and schematics. Noticing his guest, Toad lifted up his protective goggles.

"Yo, sweetums," he said. "If you're lookin' for comics, I'm afraid Freddy's got first dibs."

"I don't care about your stupid comics," Wanda groaned.

"They're not stupid," Fred defended, looking up from an issue of _The Avengers_. "They're just... uh... okay, they're stupid. But we like 'em anyway."

"How's the machine coming along?" Wanda asked. "Don't tell me that's it."

"This thing?" Toad said, pointing to the box he had been working on. "Nah, it's not it. Well, not all of it. It's part of it. I'm workin' on it one part at a time. I got th' rest upstairs in th' conference area, and then we're all gonna put it together."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Wanda asked, leaning forward and looking at some of the blueprints on the wall. Toad's eyes wandered to her cleavage. "I'm amazed you can read your own handwriting."

"It's nothin' too hard," Toad explained. "All I gotta do is follow th' instructions. I spent enough time lookin' through your dad's notes that I know how to put this thing together. Hell, there's a lot of other junk I can make use of... but, uh, don't tell him I'm doin' this."

"Don't worry. I don't talk to him very often," Wanda replied.

--

Across town, a large man wearing an oversized coat sat at a bus stop, a hood pulled over his pale, bald head. He clasped his hands anxiously. There was nobody else with him, but he was growing nervous, constantly looking over his shoulder. The man he was expecting was taking too long.

"Keep your distance," the hooded man said with a moderate Russian accent, once his associate arrived. "For your own safety."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Arkady," said the Cajun thief called Gambit, leaning against the opposite side of the wall featuring a large movie poster, facing away from the hooded man. At a glance, it looked like Gambit was just loitering. "But I'm ready to talk business."

"Your employer," Arkady said, "Can he help me?"

"I can't promise anything," Gambit replied. "But he'll do everything he can to fix your problem. Like I said, there are no guarantees. Are you willing to take a chance?"

"I have no other options," Arkady replied. "I am desperate. I must find a way to deal with this..." The man looked at his corpse-white hands, slowly losing their vitality, already starting to wither, his veins plainly visible. With each passing day, the man's own mutant power was killing him. "I will do whatever you ask."

"Then we have a deal," Gambit said. "Shall we shake on it?" A thin, metallic tentacle extended from Arkady's wrist, just below his palm, and slithered under the wall and up to Gambit's hand to shake it. He grimaced, but shook anyway. "...Great. Now, come with me. My boss would like to get started on you right away, Omega Red."

--

**Brotherhood Five**

"**Red Soldier"**

--

**Chapter 01**

"Good news everyone," Pietro announced in an official tone. Toad, Fred, Lance and Wanda were seated at the conference table on the fourth floor, with various miscellaneous electronic boxes, cables, and panels littered about, to be assembled into Toad's mutant detection system, based on Magneto's designs. Annoyed, Pietro stepped over one of the larger boxes and took his own seat at its head. "Absolutely nothing is happening around town. So, today's a good day for lounging around."

"Sweet, I was just thinking about doing that," Fred remarked.

"How do we know you're not going to pull some 'oh Bishop wanted us to go to Appalachia' bullshit on us later?" Lance asked.

"Because if he does call, I'm not picking up," Pietro explained. "So, let's all get back to vegging out. Except you, Toad. You get to work on this machine."

"You sure we ain't goin' to Appalachia?" Toad whined.

--

Given the free time he now had, Lance headed downstairs to the basement. He had only been there once before, and didn't have time to check it out. Upon exiting the elevator, he entered a tight hallway with two large doors on one side, and a normal one on the other. The single on the right led to a basic gym, with weights and treadmills, and all that boring stuff.

One of the two doors on the left led to a much larger room. Someone was already inside, as Lance could tell from the banging noises and a muffled explosion. A small red light above the door indicated that it was in use. Lance slid his SHIELD ID through an access pad next to the second door on the right.

He entered a small control room with a thick window, looking out into the large training area. Similar to the X-Men's Danger Room, this rectangular training area contained advanced weaponry that tested the skills of the occupants. Unlike the Danger Room, however, the Brotherhood's training room had no holographic technology, and environmental control was limited to temperature and two panels on the ground that could be raised to form platforms. Weapons were mounted on the walls and ceilings, hidden in various compartments and attached to mobile arms. At the moment, several laser weapons descended from the ceiling, moving around the room with the guidance of their long mechanical arms.

The Scarlet Witch, wearing her combat outfit sans coat, stood on an elevated platform, hexing a laser cannon and melting its barrel. She launched another hex at a cannon behind her, catching the laser blast and making it vanish. While she hexed a third cannon, two more popped out from the wall and shot her in the back, knocking her off the platform. Lying face-down and propped herself up with her arms, she turned her head to find several cannons trained on her. She realized she wouldn't be able to get them all.

Then, the cannons powered down and returned to their hiding spots. In the control room, Lance had deactivated the program. Exiting through a side hatch, he entered the training area.

"What was that all about?" he asked. "You had it set to level seven."

"I'm just trying to stay in shape," Wanda said, annoyed. "That's all."

"So how come you got hit?" Lance asked. "You should've been able to deal with those guns."

"I was just distracted, that's all," Wanda said. She knew this wasn't true; she struggled to come up with an excuse. "I'm just out of practice."

"Your powers are weakening, aren't they?" Lance asked, helping her to her feet. She rubbed her face, avoiding his gaze. "C'mon, Wanda. I know we don't talk much, but you can tell me. I won't say anything to the guys. I swear."

"It's nothing," Wanda insisted. "Agatha Harkness told me my emotions heighten my powers, but lately, I guess I've been too calm. That's all."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Lance asked. "I thought you had trouble controlling your power when you got mad."

"If I get too angry, yes. But it's nothing. Just let me finish exercising."

"If you say so," Lance said, dropping the issue. He shrugged and turned towards the exit. Part of Wanda wanted to tell him to stay, but she convinced herself that she was better alone. However, doubt continue to gnaw at her.

"Lance," she called. He stopped. She hesitated before asking, "Does this ever happen to you?"

"Uh, yeah, all the time," Lance lied. He was the only other team member who had non-physical powers. Now he had to come up with a way to keep her morale up. "It just happens sometimes. Don't let the stress get to you, that just makes it worse."

"I guess that makes sense," Wanda said. Even though they had betrayed one another, Wanda's thoughts sometimes turned to Lucas, and she wondered if she didn't miss him just a little bit. It had been over six months since she broke things off with him (quite literally; she'd broken every bone in his body), but before that, she had spent four years with him, plotting the death of their respective fathers. Wanda had accused him of being so obsessed with revenge that he was unable to really live his life. Part of her wished she had decided to move on earlier in life; she was still having trouble adjusting to life without an obsession with revenge.

"Yeah, so just take it easy," Lance said, shrugging once more. "Anyway, I'm gonna go lift some weights. Don't push yourself too hard, Wanda." Lance turned and left through the main door. Wanda watched him, understanding why the others followed him more readily than Pietro.

--

Rogue stepped out of her bedroom suite at the Xavier Institute, brushing back her brown and skunk-striped hair with her gloved hand. Following the end of the day's classes, the Institute's teaching staff usually got back to living their lives, if their duties as X-Men didn't call them away. Rogue was one of the lucky ones- it was almost unanimously agreed that Rogue didn't have the patience to tutor a group of children in an academic subject. Instead, she was left to instruct students in field training, much as Logan had done before he left the Institute. Rogue wasn't a fan of the outdoors, but she hated the idea of being cooped up inside a classroom, and never understood how Jean, Scott and Kitty could handle it.

Unfortunately, the last week had been much harder. With Kurt missing, the others had divided his classes among them. Rogue had been asked to fill in Kurt's world history and drama classes. Drama was Kurt's favorite subject, and Rogue had trouble keeping the attention of students used to having a teacher with a love for the craft. She had just told them to memorize a few passages from Romeo and Juliet (though the students had moved beyond that) and dismissed them early.

"Rogue, are you heading out?" Scott Summers asked, meeting her in the hallway.

"Yeah," Rogue replied. "I just need some time..."

"I understand," Scott told her. "We've all been feeling down about it lately. But the Professor's not giving up. He's going to keep checking with Cerebro until we find Kurt."

"If there's anything left to find," Rogue whispered, mostly to herself. As she started to walk away, Scott put his hand on her shoulder. Though she couldn't see his eyes behind his ruby-quartz glasses, she could feel the tenderness in his hand.

"He's alive, Rogue. Kurt's too well-trained to be anything but. He's just missing."

"I know. Kurt was a goof-off, but he knew how to keep it together," Rogue said. She smiled. "Y'know, all this time, I'd avoided calling him 'brother,' but... losing him makes me realize just how much he meant to me."

"He's a brother to all of us," Scott reassured her. "And we're not giving up on him."

"Thanks, Scott," she said, putting her hand on his. Though she no longer carried a torch for him, Rogue still felt a connection to him, and he always knew how to make her feel better. "Anyway," she said, lowering her hand as Scott pulled his away, "I'm gonna head out and see if I can't get my mind off things."

"Yeah," Scott said, understanding. "Just be safe, okay?"

--

Back at the Brotherhood Building, Pietro, Lance and Fred gathered around the pool table in the rec room, with Pietro and Fred competing in a game of eight-ball, with several balls still in play. Lance watched with a towel over his shoulders after his workout, having claimed the right to challenge the winner. Pietro ricocheted the cue ball off the side wall, but failed to hit anything.

"Let me show you how it's done," Fred boasted. He lined up his shot, careful not to lean his heavy frame against the table, and let go, hitting the cue ball against the three-ball and dropping it into the corner. As the cue continued rolling, it struck the eight ball. Fred watched nervously as it rolled to the corner, tipping right on the edge of the pocket, teetering...

Pietro blew on it, and the eight ball fell in.

"Hey!" Fred yelled. "You cheater!"

"Oh, what's the big deal? It was going to fall in anyway," Pietro reasoned. "I just killed the suspense. If anything, I was doing you a favor."

"I could've saved it!" Fred protested, ready to break the cue in his hands. "I'm through with this! I ain't ever playing with you again!"

"Fine, just saves me the trouble of humiliating you over and over again," Pietro mocked, and began to place the balls back on the table. "Alright Lance, you wanna get walloped too or what?"

"We'll see," Lance said, taking the cue from Fred, who let himself drop onto the large couch in the room and took a nearby bag of Cheetos. "We're playing nine ball, by the way."

"Nine ball? That's gay!" Pietro protested. His sexual orientation only added weight to his unfortunate choice of words. "Eight-ball's a better test of skill."

"Yeah, but this way the game's shorter," Lance pointed out. Pietro reluctantly handed the rack to him as Wanda stopped by the doorway.

"I'm going out for a while," she said, throwing on the red coat that was usually reserved for her combat uniform.

"Wait, where are you going?" Pietro asked.

"Out. I don't know. I just feel like going out." Wanda's eyes narrowed. "Is that a problem, Pietro?"

"No, I just like to know where my sister is," he said. "You're taking your phone, right?"

"Yes," Wanda groaned. She felt like she was being lectured by a parent.

"Alright. Have fun," he said. Wanda rolled her eyes and left the room, walked downstairs to the ground level garage and opened the door, activating the wall-mounted security code. She decided that she might as well do something productive with her time, like go out into the city and patrol for any signs of trouble. Actually, she just wanted an excuse to go out. She'd bought a motorcycle in her preferred red, and she hadn't had much of a chance to ride it. She slipped on her helmet and mounted her bike, moving out of the garage as the door close behind her. Finding a break in traffic, Wanda turned in and drove off.

--

Patrons in a coffee shop across the street from the Brotherhood's building watched the red bike speed away. It wasn't uncommon to find the same patrons watching the helijet depart- due to advanced SHIELD technology, the chopper was able to make a vertical liftoff without causing too much of a ruckus. Still, shop patrons would stop to watch, wondering where they would be going. Though the Brotherhood's SHIELD ties were secret, the public was under the belief that the team had been given permission by the city to set up their operation, and to use their helijet. But if the X-Men were allowed to continue their operation, few questioned the Brotherhood's clearance, though though some still wondered how they had helipad clearance at the building's height.

Among the patrons watching the red bike slip out was Gambit, playing a game of solitaire and keeping his attention away from the Brotherhood. A buxom brunette waitress came by, her shirt slightly unbuttoned, to refill Gambit's cup of coffee.

"You play solitaire often?" she asked suggestively.

"Only when I'm alone," Gambit smiled. Maybe it was best that she didn't understand his reference. With two quick movements of his hand, the cards were once again stacked. He shuffled them and spread them out. "I do tricks, too. Pick a card, cherie."

"Oh... I pick this one," the waitress told him, and pulled out a card without showing it to him.

"You got the two of hearts," Gambit said, reshuffling the remaining cards. "One for you, and one for me." Before Gambit's cheap flirtation could continue any further, he was interrupted by the ring of his phone. Pulling it from his coat, Gambit replied, "Busy."

"Gambit, where are you?" asked Gambit's client, the old scientist.

"In town," Gambit replied, holding the phone with his shoulder and demonstrating another card trick to the waitress, before her boss began to shout at her. She flashed a quick smile and hurried back to her work, to Gambit's disappointment. "Nothing happening around here, except the Witch going out on patrol. Doubt they'll get in the way."

"...What? The Scarlet Witch is out? Gambit, we can't let this go awry, if the-"

"Don't worry," Gambit said, "It won't be a problem. She has no idea what's going on. She won't get in the way. I'll make sure of it."

"Good. But for now, come back here," the scientist insisted. "I've finished the preliminary tests... I may need you here when I give him the results."

**Two more chapters after this one! It's great to be King of the Worthless! Except when it's not.**


	8. Red Soldier, part 2

**More stuff. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

**Red Soldier, Chapter 02**

"No, that cannot be!" Omega Red growled. Seated on a crate inside the backroom of a small, now-vacant store, Omega Red looked up at the old scientist in the shadows, who held a clipboard. He had chosen this location in order to hide his real lair, but did not feel at all comfortable leaving it. Gambit waited nearby for added security. Omega Red grasped his bald head, once home to a long mane of blond hair, which had all fallen out.

"It's the truth, I'm afraid," the old scientist told him, speaking with an English accent. "Your power has mutated to uncontrollable levels. I could try to find a remedy for your condition, but... I don't think you will live long enough for me to carry it out."

"This cannot be!" Omega Red cried out, struggling to control his anger. Gambit prepared himself to defend his boss if he needed to, taking a pair of cards from his coat. "Why is this happening?"

"I'm afraid I don't know that either," the scientist told him, inching away from the angered soldier. "I've found compounds in your blood that I really don't understand. Arkady, you're going to have to explain to me how you got this way."

"I was... a soldier," Arkady Rossovich began. "The Red Army. They were conducting tests to create a super soldier. They chose me for my strength, and my loyalty. They injected me with a serum... I remember it was made from plans stolen from America."

"The Rebirth formula," the old scientist realized. "Yes, it was used to create a single super-soldier. Soviet spies stole incomplete portions of it, and it's since been destroyed. I think perhaps your benefactors couldn't find a way to properly complete it."

"That might be," Arkady continued, "Because the serum caused me to mutate. I was releasing spores that drained everyone near me of their energy, and gave it to me. They made me stronger. I could recover quickly from injury. But I could not control them."

"How come it's not doing anything now?" Gambit asked.

"I gave him something to temporarily suppress his powers," the scientist explained, motioning to an empty needle lying on the nearby table. "I'd continue using it, but his body will eventually build an immunity to it. If he were projecting his spores, we'd be out cold in moments. Our energy would go into Arkady. However, because he benefits from the energy collected by his spores, the effect on his own body is much slower. But whatever was in that serum must have mutated them, to the point that they were growing stronger, taking more energy from Arkady and giving back less. Even the inhibitor collars have no effect on the spores. I'm sorry, continue, Arkady."

"The scientists cooperated with HYDRA to find out why I had reacted this way. That was when I learned I was a mutant, and the serum somehow caused my dormant mutation to emerge. They discovered that the metal carbonadium could contain this 'death factor,' and bonded it into the tentacles in my arm," Arkady explained, showing them the metal tendril emerging from his wrist. "I could focus the spores through the carbonadium, but I could not control it. After failing my first mission, I was put in suspended animation for future tests to refine the serum. They never came. I was not released until six years ago. I learned that the Soviet government had dissolved." Arkady's tendril slipped out, thrashing against the floor while Arkady scowled. "And the new government wanted to distance themselves from the Soviet Union, and would not recognize me. I was forced to turn to HYDRA for help. They promised me help, but they did nothing for me. I have spent years imprisoned by SHIELD. My body can no longer control my death factor, even through the carbonadium. That is why I need your help. That is why you must find a way to cure me!"

"But Arkady," the scientist began, "there is little I can do for you within this timeframe."

"You must try! Even if I do not live long enough to be cured, you must try!"

"Arkady, if you're willing to take that risk, I can do this for you," the scientist explained. "But there is the matter of payment."

"Yes, Gambit explained to me that you have need of my services," Arkady replied. "I will work for you."

"Actually, I will consider your debt paid if I have two things. First, I'll need enough of your blood to study so that I can build a working formula of the serum you were given," the scientist said. "For research, of course."

"Yes, you will have that," Arkady said. "And the second?"

"I need you to get someone for me."

--

The Scarlet Witch stopped her bike outside a street corner newsstand on the north side of Bayville, only an hour before the owner was due to close. He nodded to her in regard and allowed her to browse while he cleaned up some of the newspaper stacks. Wanda picked up a copy of Time magazine, which featured an interview with Renard Belmont, a novelist whose work Wanda had followed since she was a teenager.

"Five thirty-four," the owner said. Wanda handed him a credit card. He scowled, and proceeded to process it. Look around idly, Wanda noticed someone else there, despite the late hour. Rogue was looking through a copy of the uniquely titled Bayville News. Looking over her shoulder, Rogue noticed her watching.

"Hello," she said, politely yet distantly. Rogue couldn't remember ever speaking to Wanda.

"Hi," Wanda replied, with the same tone. They remained silent as Wanda waited for the owner to finish, but he seemed to be having trouble getting his machine to read the card.

Feeling that the moment was getting quite awkward, Rogue decided to initiate some small-talk. "You read Time?"

"Not usually," Wanda replied. "There's just an interview I wanted to read." They remained silent for another few moments. "Anything good in the paper?"

"No, just garbage," Rogue replied, tossing the newspaper back onto the pile. "Hard to find good news in Bayville these days."

"This'll just be a second, ma'am," the newsstand owner said, continuing to struggle with the card.

"Wanda... I gotta ask you something," Rogue said. "What happened to Flashback?"

"Flashback?" Wanda returned the question, not prepared to answer. She was under orders not to reveal more than was necessary about Kurt's kidnapping, in order to keep the X-Men from interfering. But then, where was the harm in revealing Flashback's status? "He's dead."

"Dead?" Rogue asked, concerned not for Flashback, but for what it meant for Kurt. "Why didn't you guys tell us anything?"

Wanda realized she'd just dug herself into a hole. She couldn't tell her Flashback's involvement was almost meaningless now that SHIELD knew he was just a hired goon. But she also couldn't tell her that Flashback's employer likely had Kurt. "I..."

"Hyaaagh!" Before Wanda could even turn around to see who was screaming, Rogue tackled her to the ground. Wanda's first instinct was to fight back, but as they fell, she saw that Rogue was saving her as a giant metal cable rip through the newsstand, sheering the wooden shack in half. The surprised owner had reacted quickly enough to avoid any injury by ducking under the counter, though piles of shattered wood collapsed on top of him. A second cable snapped to the ground next to Rogue and Wanda. Standing only a few feet away was Arkady Rossovich, dressed in a red jumpsuit with a brown coat over him, devoid of the bulky armor he had worn as a soldier, or the long hair that had been his trademark. With his pale skin, he looked like a reanimated corpse, with gray, fragmented markings over parts of his body, vaguely resembling veins. His twin carbonadium tendrils extended from large incisions in his interior wrists like overgrown tendons. Whipping his right hand, his tentacle obeyed his command and struck at the girls.

Wanda quickly pushed Rogue off and rolled into a crouching position, aiming her hands up and hexing the tendril to keep it suspended in midair. Rogue jumped into the air, propelling herself with her newfound flying power and dove straight for Arkady, swerving as a tendril tried to knock her out of the sky. She pulled off a glove and reached as she approached him, but a well-placed kick kept her away.

"What do you want?" Wanda asked.

"Life," Arkady replied, throwing a tendril towards her. She tried to stop it, but it moved too quickly and wrapped her hands together, pulling her into the air. She tried to wiggle her fingers, but couldn't aim her hex properly. "But this does not concern you. I warn you to stay out of my way. I will kill you if I must."

"C'mere, whipboy, I'm gonna teach you some manners!" Rogue yelled as she jumped onto Arkady's back, holding onto his neck while her ungloved hand grabbed his forehead. Arkady staggered, his whips flailing around, dropping the Scarlet Witch. Arkady managed to grab Rogue with both of his tendrils and throw her off. Wanda then shot her hex energy at him and wrapped Arkady's own tentacles around him.

"I've got him tied down," Wanda said.

"I... I don't feel so good..." Rogue muttered, struggling to remain on her feet. Rogue grabbed her head, and suddenly projected a field of mist around her. Nearby, the newsstand owner climbed out of the rubble, and then immediately grabbed his own head and dropped to his knees. Within moments, he was unconscious.

"What are you doing?!" Wanda yelled.

"I don't know!" Rogue yelled, sitting down on a pile of scattered newspapers. "I can't control it!"

"Nor... can I." Omega Red grabbed his chest and dropped to one knee, the suppression formula beginning to wear off. He began to project his own field of mist, and it clearly taxed him.

"That's your power?" Wanda asked. "How do you stop it?"

"It cannot be stopped," Arkady warned. "Only the carbonadium contained my power... without it, she is in serious danger."

"I think it's only temporary," Wanda said. She looked back at Arkady, and at last recognized his face- he was one of the fugitive nine. "You're Omega Red."

"I _was_ Omega Red," Arkady replied.

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself now. I'm bringing you in." Wanda raised her hands again, but she held back when she saw a single glowing playing card flutter in front of her. It was quickly snapped away by Arkady's tendril, allowing it to explode safely in mid-air. Gambit stood on a balcony above, holding his signature deck of weapons.

"What are you doing here?!" Arkady roared. "This is my job, not yours!"

"You're taking too long," Gambit scolded. "You're putting our whole operation in danger, giving Rogue time to phone her friends." Arkady and Wanda both turned to see that Rogue had activated a beacon on her pen-shaped communicator. "We can't waste anymore time. Let's get what we came for and go."

"Very well." Arkady staggered to his feet and started marching towards Rogue. Wanda threw a hex bolt out at him, but Gambit countered it with an explosive card. When her hex struck an unintended object, the effect was unpredictable: in this case, the playing card was drained of its energy. Wanda used both hands to launch a wave of hex energy, but now Arkady was close enough that his death factor could reach her. Her energy began to short out, and soon Wanda went limp and fell to the sidewalk.

"What do you want with me?" Rogue asked tersely, still struggling with the effects of her copied death factor.

"Shh, cherie, nothin' to be concerned about," Gambit told her, jumping down from the balcony, careful to keep his distance from Arkady. The tendrils seized Rogue, pulling her into Arkady's field, where she had even less immunity. She struggled briefly, but like Wanda, she went entirely limp. Arkady then passed her over to Gambit, as keeping her within his field would very well kill her.

"Now we split up. Meet back where we said," Gambit told him, then ran into an alley with the unconscious Rogue. Arkady pulled his hood over his head, retracted his tendrils, and ducked into another alley.

Wanda lay on the street, forced into sleep by Omega Red.

--

"Wake up," said a voice in Wanda's head. She opened her eyes in surprise, and realized she was being held. Colossus held Wanda up, while Jean Grey had used her telepathic powers to wake her. Wanda rubbed her head and looked around, realizing she was still at the broken newsstand. Cyclops was questioning the owner, who was also coming out of a daze. "Wanda, what happened here?" Jean asked.

"I..." Wanda kept her SHIELD orders in mind. She wanted to tell Jean that Omega Red and Gambit had attacked, but she couldn't risk disobeying SHIELD commands. "I can't really remember. I ran into Rogue here, and then... it's all a blur."

"You didn't see anything?" Jean asked.

"No. Whatever got me must've also gotten Rogue."

"It did," Colossus said, setting her down. "We came looking for her."

"We found her communicator," Jean explained, holding the broken device. "Whoever took her must've known we'd use it to track her."

"So... now both Rogue and Kurt are missing?" Wanda asked, now realizing the gravity of the situation. "I... need to go and file a report on this. Excuse me." Wanda returned to her bike (which had miraculously survived the ordeal without sustaining any damage), started it, and rode off.

"Wait!" Cyclops called, but she was already gone. "Well, did she tell you anything?"

"No," Jean replied, "But I got a distinct feeling that she wasn't telling us the whole truth."

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing," Jean sighed. "I didn't think to scan her mind while she was out. But I sensed she was lying to me. She knows what happened here."

"If she knows, would she not tell us?" Colossus asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Cyclops replied. He shook his head and sighed. "This is getting too weird. Jean, contact the Professor and see if he's made any progress with Cerebro. Piotr, let's look around. Hopefully we'll find some clues."

"I just found one," Jean said, holding her hand out. She lifted something right off the ground: a four of clubs. She and Scott exchanged glances. They had come to the same conclusion.

--

"Rogue? Rogue!"

Rogue rubbed the blurriness out of her eyes and looked around. She was in a small cage in a very dark room, and in a cage next to her... was Kurt Wagner, sitting upright on the floor with his tail wagging behind him.

"Kurt! Where have you been?" Rogue asked. "We've all been just about worried sick!"

"Oh, I've been taking a power nap," Kurt joked, but his anxiety showed through his attempt at humor. "The good news is, I don't think either of us is hurt," Kurt told her. "But the bad news is... I have no idea where we are, and no way to get out." Kurt pointed to the inhibitor collar around Kurt's neck. Rogue realized that she had one as well.

"Why are we here? Who brought us here?"

"Don't worry, you won't be harmed," Gambit said, appearing from the shadows. "My boss just needs you as bait. Once he's got what he needs, he plans to let you both go. Safe and sound."

"Remy," Rogue said angrily. "Why are you helpin' this creep?"

Gambit shrugged. "He's payin' well."

"Once a rat, always a rat," Rogue said to him.

"Don't take it personally, cherie," Gambit said, approaching her cage. "It's just a job. I didn't want to bring you here, but the boss assured me he wouldn't hurt you. I wouldn't have gone along with it if he hadn't."

"But it's okay if he puts me and my brother in a cage and leaves all of our friends worried and lookin' for us? Yeah, that's not hurtin' anyone."

"I don't have to explain anything to either of you," Gambit said, his trademark smile disappearing. "All you have is my word that once this is all over, you'll be set free."

"And when was the last time your word meant somethin'?" Rogue asked. Gambit frowned, but didn't reply. Instead, he just turned his back on them and returned to the shadows.

--

In the Brotherhood's control center, space had been cleared in one of the side rooms for Toad's mutant detector. Fred hauled a large, barrel-shaped piece into the room, letting the heavy component drop with a loud thud.

"Whoa, whoa, careful!" Toad yelled, looking up from the instruction manual he had stolen from Magneto. "Sensitive equipment, yo."

"Yeah, yeah. So this big part goes on the bottom, right?" Fred asked, pointing to the part he had moved. When Toad nodded, Fred returned to the main room to get some more parts.

"This is looking smaller than I expected," Pietro said, appearing in a gust of wind. "Are you sure you're reading these schematics correctly?"

"I had to make some changes," Toad explained. "We ain't got room for th' full-size thing, so I had to shrunk it down. We might not get th' same range, but no reason it won't still be good."

"So, you took the original components and shrunk them down. Toad, how good are you at math?"

"Uh, passable," Toad said. "I mean, it ain't rocket science. All I gotta do is take th' original numbers, divide by six, and that's that."

"I think you rounded the numbers off a few too many times." Pietro watched as Fred tried to squeeze a metal box into a hole too small for it. After several attempts, he dropped it and looked at the hole, scratching his head.

"Uh... okay, so I fudged some of the math. It's all trial and error, right? Lemme re-work some of this stuff, I'll get us back on schedule."

"Give me that," Pietro said, taking the manual. "I'm going to go crunch these numbers. When I come back, we'll compare them to what we've got and see if you idiots need to go back and rebuild anything."

"I... uh... yeah, okay." Toad turned to Fred. "Aw, man. I thought we were almost done, too." Before Pietro could leave, there was a chime on the central console. Pietro quickly threw the manual at Toad, shut the door to the detector's room, and answered.

"This is Quicksilver," he said, activating the main screen. The image of Denti, Bishop's intelligence specialist, appeared. As always, he was seated at his own console at a SHIELD base. "Got any news for us, Lieutenant?"

"Actually, I was hoping you did," Denti replied. "We have an unconfirmed report that Omega Red was in Bayville, fighting the Scarlet Witch. Would you know anything about that?"

"No," Pietro said, growing a bit worried. "Wanda's out right now... but I don't know anything about this. Is she hurt? What happened?"

"We don't know much," Denti elaborated. "Our cover agent wasn't able to get to the scene until the incident was over, by which point the X-Men had already arrived. Whatever happened, it resulted in Rogue's disappearance."

"So, Omega Red took Rogue?" Pietro wondered, rubbing his chin. "Why would he do that?"

"So far, we have no intelligence on his motives, but I suspect Rogue's relation to Nightcrawler is not coincidental," Denti replied, already armed with the proper knowledge.

"Well, thanks for the intel. I'm going to contact Wanda right now."

--

"I already tried that," Kurt said, watching Rogue feel around her collar. "Even Colossus couldn't break that thing. Or these cages, who knows what they're made out of."

"I don't need to break it, just find a weak point," Rogue explained. The two remained in their cages, still unaware of their location. The room remained dark, and neither of them were sure what else was inside. They did, however, have a clearer view of their captor.

The old scientist approached them, stepping into the dim light over the cages, carrying a tray with two bowls of soup. With no other assistants, it was up to him to feed his guests. The scientist was covered by a down jacket that hid his body shape, with the collar turned so high up that it hid most of his face. Over his head, he wore a Yankees baseball cap to further cover him. Little could be seen of his face, between the bill of the cap and the tip of the collar, except for a pair of glasses. Even then, they were visible only because of the reflection against them, shining in the darkness every now and then.

"It's time for lunch," the scientist announced. Though his mouth was visible, it was difficult to make out any detail in the dim light. Rogue only stared at him. "Is it the hat? I'm sorry of it offends you. To be honest, I don't even know what sport it represents. I just needed something to help hide my face. The last thing I need is for you to be able to identify me after I've released you. Now, it's time to eat."

"Forget it. I ain't eating anything you've prepared," Rogue said.

"That's what your brother said at first. After three days, he didn't find the idea so unappetizing anymore." The scientist set the tray down on the floor, leaving it just out of Rogue's each. He took one bowl, and with his free hand, took a key from his coat's pocket. He opened Kurt's cage and placed the bowl inside, and then raised his hand, with the palm facing Kurt.

Kurt looked at the bowl. He looked at the door, and then looked at the scientist's upturned hand. He took the bowl and retreated to the corner. But before the scientist could shut the cage door, Kurt lunged at him, attempting to force his way out. Rogue saw only a bright flash, and Kurt fell back into the cage. Quickly, the scientist shut the cage and locked it.

"Kurt!" Rogue yelled. Kurt lay on the floor of his cage, breathing a little heavily and blinking, slowly struggling to get back up. "You old creep, what the hell did you-"

"I keep a shock prod hidden in my sleeve," the scientist revealed, showing Rogue part of the device. "It's barbaric, yes, but you must understand, I have no 'gifts' of my own. Even without access to his extraordinary abilities, Nightcrawler is a trained fighter, and I need some way to make sure he cooperates. He's a smart boy, so I hope it won't be long before he stops trying to force his way out. On average, most of my subjects manage eight incidents before they learn their lesson. I want to assure you, though, I am doing my best to minimize your pain while you are staying here. Once I have what I need, you will be set free."

"And what do you want?" Rogue asked.

"Life," the scientist replied, and returned to the shadows. Rogue had no way of telling where he was, and the idea that he might still be there, watching her, sent a shiver down her spine.

She turned to look at Kurt, who was hungrily eating the soup. Noticing his sister's gaze, Kurt looked down at the floor of his cage, ashamed. Her stomach growled. She looked at the bowl outside. She reasoned that if she tried to reach it, she could just barely...

No. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Rogue shook her head and looked away. Away from Kurt, away from the bowl, and away from her captor.

Her stomach continued to growl.

**More story left. Onward!**


	9. Red Soldier, part 3

**Okay, let's finish up Omega Red. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

**Red Soldier, Chapter 03**

"And I'm thinking over here, we can put some patio furniture," Pietro said to Lance as the pair stood on the roof of the building. The roof was entirely vacant, save for the door to the stairs and opening panels near the back that made way for hydraulic lift that raised the team's helijet. A few lights around the edge of the roof's ledges illuminated the area at night, though this was mainly so that anyone piloting the chopper could properly see the roof. After contacting Wanda, Pietro had gone up to the roof to wait for her arrival. When Lance had come up, asking why he waited on the roof of all places, Pietro explained that he just liked the view. Somehow, that led to a discussion about furnishing. They'd been up there so long that Lance was almost finished with his cigarette- and being outdoors, Pietro didn't object to it. "The copter might get in the way, but if we keep things on this side, we don't have to worry."

"No, I see what you're saying," Lance said. "But really, how often are we gonna be up here?"

"Maybe not that often, but we should keep the place furnished. It'd be nice to be able to come up here every once in a while." Lance had no particular fondness for Bayville, but with their building in the downtown area, he had to agree it gave them a great view of the city lights. Pietro continued, "We can't all be indoors all the time. Besides, we've got this whole area to ourselves, why shouldn't we make use of it?"

"Well, alright, but don't expect me to go shopping with you." Lance put a foot on the ledge, resting his arm on his knee and looking out over the city. He looked down onto the street below and saw Wanda pulling into the garage. "Wanda's home," he said casually.

Downstairs, Toad was already waiting for her in the living area. Lance and Pietro were on their way in, still discussing patio furniture.

"Hey sweetums, how was your-"

"We have a problem," she interrupted as she ran in. "Omega Red showed up. He's working with Gambit, and they've taken Rogue."

"Well shit," Toad remarked. "We goin' after him or what?"

"We might as well," Pietro said. "Toad, how far is the mutant detector?"

"With the new calculations?" Toad scratched his head. "I'd say we got another few days before we can do anythin' with it."

"Things are happening too fast," Pietro explained. "Toad, we need that thing up ASAP. Don't take any breaks. The rest of us are going out to see if we can find Omega Red and Gambit."

"Wait, what about bathroom breaks?" Toad asked.

"No bathroom breaks! We needed that thing working yesterday! Lance, get Blob and suit up." Lance headed upstairs (along with a speeding Pietro), and Wanda returned downstairs to wait for them. Toad rubbed his chin.

"Well if there's no one home, you can't stop me from usin' th' bathroom," Toad muttered.

"I have ways of knowing!" Quicksilver yelled as he sped past him. Toad grimaced, his imagination showing him conclusions he didn't find at all appealing.

--

Arkady waited in the backroom of the vacant store, slumped in the corner with his tentacles writhing on the ground. Despite the liveliness of his tendrils, Arkady himself made no movement. He slowly looked up as Gambit entered through the door, holding it open so that the old scientist could enter with hypodermic needle. Arkady weakly turned his arm so that he could be injected. Cautiously, the old scientist approached, suddenly feeling the effects of Arkady's death factor. Quickly, he gripped Arkady's arm and punched the needle through, and was then pulled away by Gambit. Arkady gasped and flinched, and moments later, sighed in relief. The death factor was stalled, at least for a little while.

The old scientist removed his glasses for a moment and rubbed his eyes, shaking off the sudden dizziness. He had to sit down on a nearby crate. He slipped the glasses back on before speaking.

"That should be good for another hour or two," he said. "Your last dose didn't work as long as I had predicted. Your body is building a tolerance to the serum at an alarming rate. It won't be long before it will cease to have any effect."

"But you will try to find a cure?" Arkady asked. Gambit and the old scientist exchanged glances.

"Gambit informed me that you did not capture Rogue on your own," he explained. "The conditions of our agreement have not been met."

"No," Arkady protested, standing. "Gambit was the one that interfered! I have given you my blood. I have brought you the girl. You cannot do this!"

"Arkady, I'm sorry for your condition, but that is your problem. Not mine." The old scientist took a small case from his coat, giving it to Arkady. "At any rate, I've already told you that there's nothing I can do for you, at least not in the time you have left. I can give you several more doses of the suppression serum, but as I said before, it won't be long before they lose effect."

"No! I demand a cure! I demand that you fulfill our deal!" Arkady threw out his tendrils, but Gambit jumped in the way, catching them with his staff. They wrapped around it and pulled it away. However, as the staff flew over Arkady, he didn't notice that Gambit had charged it. The explosion threw him across the room, his weight cracking the wall. As he recovered, he saw the old scientist was already hurrying out of the room, while Gambit held three playing cards in each hand. He charged them and threw them all outward. Quickly, Arkady threw his tendrils up, swiping at the cards before they could touch him and detonating them in midair.

When the smoke cleared, Gambit was also gone. Arkady pulled the back door of the store off its hinges and ran out, looking for them, but they were nowhere in sight.

Arkady retracted his tentacles and exhaled. He had to find the old man. He had no other hope. He couldn't hide from Arkady forever. Gambit couldn't always be on his side. Arkady clenched his teeth and ran, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he found the scientist again.

--

Maybe Arkady's tracking skills were rusty, but he had actually gone in the opposite direction. The scientist hid behind a dumpster with Gambit, who watched as Arkady ran off.

"Any luck and we won't see his ugly face again," Gambit said.

"No, you need to follow him," the scientist said nervously. "Arkady knows too much."

"He doesn't know anything," Gambit reasoned. "Hardly enough."

"Whatever he knows is too much, and now he has just cause." Gambit wondered if the scientist's decision to back out of the deal was such a wise idea. "Gambit, find him. Find Arkady and silence him. I'm too vulnerable right now, I can't afford to have him tell anyone even the smallest detail about my operation."

"Alright, I'll get it done." Gambit stood up, adjusting his coat. "Won't be a problem much longer. I can tell you that."

--

"Are you sure we're going to find him like this?" Avalanche asked from the backseat of the Brotherhood's modified humvee. He sat next to Quicksilver, with Blob at the wheel and the Scarlet Witch riding shotgun. Avalanche looked out the window, but saw only empty streets. "He's probably already in hiding."

"If he's out here, he'll be really obvious," Quicksilver explained.

"What did you say he looks like again?" Blob asked.

"He's big and white-skinned," Wanda said.

"So, he's white?" Blob asked.

"No, I mean like white, white. Ghost white."

"So we're looking for a big ghost."

"He's not a ghost, Fred," Wanda said, irritated. "He's a really big guy, white skin, no hair, and has these tentacles that come out of his hands."

"You said he's with Gambit, right?" Blob asked.

"Yes," Wanda replied.

"'Cuz that looks like him right over there." In a small park between a series of apartment buildings, Arkady battled with Gambit, his tendrils tearing through the ground and smashing against trees with tremendous strength. As one tree toppled to the ground, Gambit brushed against it, charging it with energy and creating a giant bomb that threw Omega Red against a kiddie slide.

Watching the Brotherhood run into the park, Gambit turned and took a small pipe from his coat, extending it into his spare staff.

"This is between me and him," Gambit warned. "Now just back off and let the big boys play."

"You saying we ain't big boys?" Blob bellowed, picking up a fallen tree and throwing it at Gambit. The thief rolled to the side to avoid it, then took a pair of cards from his coat. "This is a public playground! I wanna play too!" Blob shielded himself from the oncoming explosive cards, protecting himself with his large arms, neither of which bore any damage. "That the best you got?!"

"Avalanche, Scarlet Witch, you focus on Omega Red," Quicksilver commanded. "Blob and I can handle the ragin' Cajun."

"Oh, tell me you didn't just say that," Avalanche groaned. Too busy slapping his forehead, Avalanche was an easy target for Arkady's tendril, grabbing him by the waist and briefly bringing him close to Arkady before throwing him up into the air. He landed harshly on the ground, feeling that some of his energy had been spent. "Ugh... watch out, he's using that spore thing Wanda was talking about!"

The Scarlet Witch responded with a volley of hex bolts, knocking Arkady back and disrupting his command over his tentacles. They began to thrash uncontrollably, grabbing garbage cans and benches, but then leaving them and swiping at the ground, or at a tree. Avalanche, now on his feet, generated a tense seismic wave beneath Arkady, knocking him onto the sand pit of the kids' playground and burying him in sand.

Quicksilver tried to use his old whirlwind technique on Gambit, but the clever fighter had a trick up his sleeve:

"Oops!" Gambit said with a grin as stuck out his staff. It tripped Quicksilver who, with his momentum, rolled for several yards before stopping and remaining on the ground. Gambit stopped to snicker at him, leaving himself open for Blob to grab him from behind and hold him over his head. Gambit reached for more cards, but Blob began to shake him furiously, dropping most of his cards onto the ground.

Two carbonadium tentacles burst upward from the ground, waving and writhing in anger. One of them grabbed a tree and pulled Arkady out of the sand pit while the other swung outward over a wide area in hopes of grabbing one of his attackers. Look around, Arkady was caught by a surprise hex from behind, forcing him to buckle to his knees. His tendrils went limp.

"You don't understand!" Arkady pleaded. "I was promised a cure!"

"We're not here to listen to excuses," the Scarlet Witch told him, keeping him under her hex control, but remaining careful to stay a fair distance from him, as her hex was somehow unable to stop his death spores. Avalanche came in with a pair of wrist binders, putting Arkady's hands behind his back. Wanda tensed her fingers and closed her eyes, manipulating the hex and forcing Arkady's tendrils to retract. With the whips secured, Avalanche could place the adamantium binders on his wrists, preventing the tendrils from coming out. He stepped away quickly, feeling dizzy from being too close to the death factor.

"Alright, talk," Avalanche ordered. The Scarlet Witch let go of the hex, releasing the fallen and bound Arkady. "Where are Rogue and Nightcrawler?"

"I don't know," Arkady confessed. "He asked me to bring Rogue, but I never saw where he took her. It was not my concern. He promised to cure me in exchange."

"I got Gambit," Blob announced, holding Gambit with his arms behind him. Quicksilver was up, dusting himself off. Gambit looked at the group, and then at the bound Arkady. Blob brought him close to Omega Red, accidentally exposing both of them to the death factor. Blob's grip loosened just enough for Gambit to slip out of his coat, charging it as his arms passed out of the sleeves. He ran away from the area before the spores could take any great effect. Blob looked down at the glowing coat and prepared to throw it, but it exploded, knocking Blob off his balance and throwing Avalanche, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch several feet. Arkady, already on his knees, only rolled over, but did not stand back up. By the time the group had recovered, Gambit was already gone. "Uh, I don't got Gambit," Blob noted with a touch of irony. "Hmmm."

"At least we got this one," Quicksilver said. Arkady had managed to right himself and knelt on one knee. In a moment, he was surrounded by the Brotherhood. "Now, are you going to talk or do we have to rough you up some more?"

"I know nothing," Arkady explained. "I sought a cure for this death factor. I was promised one, but it was never delivered. I do not know how much longer I will live."

"Who hired you?" Quicksilver pressed.

"I do not know his name," Arkady admitted. "Gambit did most of the negotiating. But now I ask the questions. Who are you? Are you Wolverine's allies?"

"We're not the X-Men. We're the Brotherhood," Avalanche stated. "And we work for SHIELD."

"SHIELD? I will not be imprisoned again," Arkady protested. "If I am to die, I will die free!"

"Relax, you idiot, SHIELD can help you," Quicksilver told him. "They'll hold you from here to eternity, but they're not going to let you die."

"They offered me help," Arkady explained. "But it came with a condition. I had to reveal my mother country's secrets. But I will not do that. I will not betray my country to the enemy."

"News flash, your country's been dead for almost two decades," Quicksilver noted, smugly crossing his arms.

"I know this," Arkady whispered. "But even if she is dead, I will not betray her. You can lock me away and torture me. You can leave me to die, but I will never betray my motherland. Even if my motherland has betrayed me."

"Question," Blob said. "If we can't get close to him, how are we gonna take him in?"

"In my coat," Arkady said, somewhat resigned. In response, Wanda walked right into Arkady's spore field.

"Wanda, what are you doing?" Quicksilver asked. She didn't reply, reaching into his coat, taking a small case and opening it, revealing ten hypodermic needles, each filled with blue fluid. She took one of them and rolled up Arkady's sleeve, injecting him with it. She quickly stepped away and began to feel faint. Avalanche caught her as she stumbled, and helped her to her feet. Arkady tensed, closing his eyes, and then sighed as his death factor was momentarily stalled.

"That settles that," Quicksilver noted. "Alright, Blob. Put him in the van. I'll go call Bishop so we can get safe transport for him."

"The same thing will happen to you," Arkady muttered as Blob pulled him to his feet.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"Once your usefulness to SHIELD has ended," Arkady explained, "They will discard you. They will disown you. They will take your rights from you. Your very identity. They will no longer recognize you as one of them. You are toys to them."

"We'll worry about that later," Avalanche said, waving it off. Blob continued to push Arkady along, with Wanda walking nearby. She wondered if perhaps, even though their circumstances were different, Arkady's prediction wasn't all that unlikely. As it was, Wanda was uncomfortable with the amount of power SHIELD had. She knew they could do what he described if they wanted to. But why would they? Arkady's identity was erased by a new state in order to distance themselves from the mistakes of the previous one. Even if that never happened to the United States, Wanda knew that the rights of mutants were in danger.

"You really don't have much to live, do you?" Wanda asked.

"No," Arkady replied. "I had wished to return to Russia with my remaining time. But they would not allow me to return. I have been to Canada. Parts of it are similar to Siberia... that may be as close as I would have come."

More than anyone, Wanda knew how it felt to be imprisoned. Deprived of all freedom, yearning to get out but having no means. Trapped inside the same room every day, praying for any kind of release. Even death.

Wanda put her hand on Blob's arm, signaling for him to stop.

"Wait," Wanda said. "He's dying. We can't just lock him up." Arkady looked up, surprised.

"Wanda, we've been ordered to capture him," Quicksilver reminded her. "What happens to him isn't any of our business. We're supposed to be doing our jobs, and last time I checked, 'judge and jury' wasn't on the job description."

"Just executioner," Blob added.

"Look, none of you know what it's really like," Wanda explained. "Not in the long term, anyway. I do. And I can't let someone with a short time spend it locked away."

"I know you think you're doing the right thing sis," Pietro began, "But we're supposed to bring this guy in. We've got seven others after this guy. Pyro toasted one of them, and if we let this one go, then we still haven't captured a single fugitive. How's that going to look on our record? What's Bishop going to say? If we disobey orders, then we're back out on the street." Pietro sped up and arrived next to her, putting his arm around her. "Look, he's already accepted his fate. He knows we're just doing our job. You knew this was our job. We can't back down now."

"Pietro, sometimes we just have to do the right thing," Wanda told him.

"How do we know he's not going to hurt anyone?" Avalanche asked. "And how do we explain this to Bishop?"

"If he does, then we'll go after him again," Wanda explained. "And if Bishop asks... then we tell him he escaped us."

"Okay, but I'm trusting you that this isn't gonna blow up in our faces," Avalanche said, unfastening Arkady's binders.

"Lance, are you insane?!" Quicksilver yelled. "You can't just-" Arkady threw off the binders and let out his tendrils, whipping them in the air. Quicksilver rushed at him, but Arkady swatted him away. Blob and Avalanche prepared to fight him, but Arkady withdrew his weapons. He approached Wanda, and the two boys remained watchful, ready to attack.

"Thank you... Wanda," Arkady said to her. "I am grateful that you are risking so much for me. You have my word that I will leave in peace. But I have a confession to make. I was not being honest about the man who offered to cure me."

"What do you know?" she asked.

"I don't know where he hides. I don't know where he has taken the girl, or what he intends for her. But I do know that he is from England. And his name is Nathan. But that is all."

"Nathan," Quicksilver repeated as he stood back up.

"Now, I will go. Thank you again." Arkady pulled up the hood on his coat and quickly ran, stopping only to pick up the case carrying his booster injections before disappearing into an alley beyond the park. Quicksilver rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Alright then," he said. "I guess we should head back and work on our story."

--

"Escaped?" Commander Bishop asked, meeting with Pietro and Lance via viewscreen. "Both Gambit AND Omega Red slipped away?"

"They're trickier than we thought," Pietro explained.

"Omega Red's a professional soldier," Bishop reasoned. "He's been trained in all kinds of warfare. Physical and psychological."

"...Psychological?" Pietro whispered, but apparently Bishop didn't hear him.

"It doesn't surprise me that he got away. But Gambit, he's really something. Did you at least learn anything about his boss?"

"Two things," Pietro said. "That he's English, and his name is Nathan."

"That's the worst intel I've ever heard," Bishop scorned. "But I'll pass it along to our agents. When we get another lead on Omega Red, I'll contact you. Until then, dismissed." Bishop cut the connection.

--

"We're in the clear," Lance said to Wanda, who waiting in the dining area with a cup of coffee. Lance leaned against the wall. "I don't think he suspects anything. You sure you did the right thing back there?"

"I don't know if it was right or wrong," Wanda said. "I only know that it's what my instinct told me to do."

"Nothing wrong with that," Lance said, and started to walk away.

"Lance," Wanda called out. He stopped and turned. "Thanks."

"For what?" Lance asked, genuinely oblivious.

"Just... thanks," Wanda said, offering him a half-smile.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Lance replied. He scratched his head, shrugged and headed for the rec room.

--

"There," Toad said, wiping the sweat from his forehead after plugging in the last cable. Two days after the capture and release of Arkady Rossovich, Toad finally completed the mutant detector. Housed in a small room on the fourth floor, the finished detector was a cylindrical device with various wires and cables attached to numerous external boxes and components. Attached to the wall was a viewscreen and a separate console, allowing access to the device. Pietro was also present, eagerly awaiting the activation of their new toy. Toad stood up to his full height and stretched his arms out. "Alright. Just gotta power it up and we're all good." Toad flipped the activator switch and waited as the machine began to hum rather loudly.

"Does it have to be this noisy?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah," Toad explained. "I left off a lot of parts to get it to this size. Also, we can't keep it on all th' time, since this thing eats power like it's a buffet."

"Check the range," Pietro commanded. Toad went up to the console and looked at the viewscreen.

"Right now, we got a range of about three miles," Toad said. "It ain't much, but it's still powering up." The viewscreen showed a crude map of downtown Bayville, with several yellow dots, all labeled 'UNKNOWN MUTANT.' When he saw Pietro looking quizzically at the dot, Toad explained, "Yeah, we gotta keep a database for this to work. Lemme just zoom in on this room... alright, we got two dots there. Let's put a label on them." Toad clicked on one of them, and typed in his own information. The dot that had previously said 'UNKNOWN MUTANT' now said 'Toad.' "See? Now we know where I am! I feel all tingly inside."

"Okay, so we need to label all of these?"

"As much as we can."

"You've just volunteered for your next job."

"Oh no. I'm takin' some time off from this thing," Toad protested, and hopped out of the room. Pietro rolled his eyes and looked at the viewscreen, widening the display to include the whole house. He saw four other dots in the house, and strangely, one close by that seemed to be walking for the door. It stopped, and Pietro heard the buzzing sound that passed for a doorbell.

--

Pietro went down to answer the door, only to find that Lance was already there, greeting their guest.

"Fuck you, we don't want any!" Lance yelled, slamming the door. There was another ring of the doorbell, and this time Pietro answered.

"Hi, sorry about that, we... uh... what's this?"

Standing at the door was none other than John Allerdyce, escorted by two SHIELD agents. Pyro held his personal, shark-toothed lighter in his hand, flicking the cap.

"Just a homecoming," Pyro explained, grinning. His face turned into a sneer when he said, "You haven't done anything to my room, have you?"

"What's going on?" Pietro asked the agents.

"We're here on orders from Commander Bishop. Effective immediately, Pyro is back on your team. His probation has been lifted and he is to enjoy the same liberty as the rest of you."

"Lifted?" Lance protested, turning back to the door. "On what grounds?"

"You'll have to take that up with Commander Bishop." The agents saluted and left as Pyro closed the door behind him, grinning innocently.

"So, mates. What's for lunch?"

**Oh shit! Pyro's back! And Omega Red remains at large. Uh oh!**

Profile time! This week, we've got Rogue, Omega Red, and the Scarlet Witch.

**Rogue** (I'm beginning to wonder if she uses that name on all of her legal documents)  
**Age: **22  
**Sex: **Female  
**Hair Color: **Brown with white skunk-stripe  
**Eye Color: **Green  
**Place of Birth: **Caldecott County, Mississippi  
**Occupation/Status: **Member of the X-Men/Instructor at Xavier Institute  
**Affiliation: **The X-Men  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes in peace between humans and mutants, though maybe not as strongly as her teammates  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Energy Absorption:The ability to absorb the abilities, memories, and other miscellaneous traits of other people through skin contact. The longer Rogue is in contact with the subject, the more she absorbs, and the longer it takes before the assumed traits wear off. Rogue is unable to control her power, and must be careful to avoid accidental contact. To date, the longest-lasting absorbed ability has been the ability to fly, which has stayed with Rogue for over a year. It remains to be seen if this ability is truly permanent, or if it will wear off with time.  
-Flight:Rogue has recently acquired the power of flight. It lets her fly, I guess.  
**Non-mutant Abilities:** Trained in hand-to-hand combat, particularly aversed in survival skills.  
**Personality Profile: **Having multiple personalities in her head at various times has given Rogue both an open mind and a closed heart. Though she may remain sarcastic on the surface, Rogue is good at reading other people- though she may sometimes come to an initally pessimistic conclusion. However, she also maintains a certain distance from others, both because she has been used and manipulated by those she trusted in the past, and because she feels she needs to deny herself certain kinds of human contact- if only to keep herself from being tempted to take that contact any further. Her need to remain distant and her longing for closeness make Rogue somewhat bitter and angry, which results in her moody, sarcastic attitude. She can also be envious of others at times- but at her heart, Rogue remains loyal to her friends and their cause, and despite her clashes with teammates, she would put her life on the line for them.  
**Author Notes: **I like Rogue. I honestly do. But after browsing this site, I think just about everything on Rogue is covered. She has enough attention, development, deconstruction, and analysis, and she doesn't need any more. She has a part to play this time, but really, there's so much focus on her elsewhere that I just think giving her more time in the spotlight is unnecessary. I apologize to any Rogue fans who might be reading this (given my history, that's actually pretty doubftul anyway), but you can safely bet she will not be getting a great deal of face time here.  
But just so you don't go home empty-handed: you know how characters keep mentioning that Gambit briefly joined the X-Men, was kicked out, and the X-Men now agree it was a bad idea? Want to know just what it was that Gambit did to get Rogue and the X-Men so mad? Well, me too. There's so many things he could've done that I really can't decide on any one of them (maybe it was more than one thing?). So I'm not. I'm leaving this one blank. Use your imagination!

**Omega Red** (Arkady Rossovich)  
**Age: **Early 40's, actual age probably closer to mid-70's  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Blond  
**Eye Color: **Gray  
**Place of Birth: **Siberia  
**Occupation/Status: **Escaped Prisoner/Former Super-soldier for the USSR  
**Affiliation: **Loyal to the Soviet Union  
**Mutant Stance: **Has no clear views on the matter.  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Death Factor: Omega Red possesses the ability to release pheromones that sap the 'lifeforce' of anyone nearby, replenishing Omega Red's energy and helping him heal his wounds, but in exchange draining the energy of the victims, and if exposed for too long, killing them. Unfortunately, Omega Red is unable to control this power effectively, and if there are no victims nearby, the spores instead drain Omega Red's own life, without returning energy to him. Omega Red's tendrils, coated with carbonadium, are capable of attracting the spores like a magnet and absorbing them, keeping Omega Red and anyone around him safe. Recently, even this has begun to fail, as breakdown from the super-serum given to Omega Red has caused his powers to break down further. They are now slowly killing him, and no longer affect anyone else. Even his carbonadium tendrils have lost their effectiveness against his mutated spores.  
-Carbonadium Tendrils: Omega Red also possesses tentacle-like appendages that can be extended from the interior of his forearms at the wrist, just beneath the palms of his hands. These tendrils are coated in carbonadium, a flexible variant of adamantium; it is unclear if these tendrils are part of his natural mutation, or if they are entirely artificial.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Trained in military combat techniques.  
**Personality Profile: **Arkady has long demonstrated a strong sense of patriotism that led him to become Omega Red. Despite the hardships he has faced in that role, his love for his country remains. Even though his loyalty is a positive quality, Arkady remains a soldier- he will kill anyone who stands in his way, and he is not above using dirty tricks or allying himself with shady people in order to achieve his goals. Arkady can also be vindicative, and does not easily let go of his vendettas. If his condition didn't require him to seek assistance, Arkady would be at home as a mercenary-for-hire.  
**Author Notes: **I'm tired of writing revenge stories so frequently, so rather than focus on Omega Red's ill-defined grudge against Wolverine (get in line, Arkady), I upped the effects of his power (which were meant to be a big part of his character in the comics but actually hadn't even been mentioned on the show). He became someone who was desperate to find a cure, and barring that, hoping to live the rest of his life in peace.  
I want there to be poignancy to him. As a result, he's desperate for a cure, and willing to do whatever it takes. To further this, I decided that modern Russia does not recognize him and denies and responsibility for the former Soviet weapon. That makes Arkady not only a dying man, but someone who's been shunned by the country he loves (or at least its replacement government), and has little hope of ever returning to his homeland. At the same time, I didn't want him to be overly sympathetic. He's still, at heart, a soldier- something that will come into play later on.  
Also, I'm really beginning to hate the word "tendril."

**Scarlet Witch** (Wanda Maximoff)  
**Age: **22  
**Sex: **Female  
**Hair Color: **Black (dyed red halfway down while in combat uniform)  
**Eye Color: **Dark Blue  
**Place of Birth: **Romania (but raised in New York)  
**Occupation/Status: **Member of the Brotherhood/Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
**Affiliation: **The Brotherhood  
**Mutant Stance: **Indifferent; or so she claims anyway  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Hex Casting: Wanda possesses the ability to create energy waves ("hex bolts") that can affect probability fields, essentially altering probability and causing unlikely phenomena to occur, sometimes defying the laws of physics, but never creating results that are physically impossible (i.e. turning flowers into snakes), only that which is (at times highly) improbable. This includes bending or reshaping objects; causing objects with otherwise sturdy construction to suddenly collapse; turning the superhuman powers of others against them; altering the trajectory of objects thrown at her, sometimes even reversing it; a limited ability to reduce the effects of the laws of physics (eliminating friction, reversing gravity, halting momentum, etc); draining strength and energy from an individual, or granting a tired individual new energy; and other undiscovered effects. Wanda's hex bolts usually manifest themselves as blue energy around her hands, though she has been observed using her powers without an immediately visible aura; as Wanda's powers are cast from her hands, if she is unable to move her hands, she is essentially powerless. Her hex-casting ability is also limited to her line of sight; she cannot create a spell in an area beyond her sight, and cannot affect an area that she is seeing through a monitor screen.  
The strength of this power is linked to both her emotions and her physical state. As she loses control of her emotions (usually through anger or sorrow), the strength of her power is magnified significantly, but its results also become more chaotic and unpredictable, and Wanda begins to lose control over what effect her powers will have. The more control she has over her emotions, the better she is able to affect the outcome of her hexes. If Wanda is tired or frightened, she finds her powers severely weakened. Using her powers is also physically taxing in the same way as physical exercise, and after casting numerous spells, Wanda is vulnerable to fatigue.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Wanda is both an artist and a writer, with a preference for poetry. Under SHIELD, she has been trained in unarmed combat, but tends to rely more on her powers and has not taken this training very seriously.  
**Personality Profile: **Wanda has matured greatly in a short amount of time. Her experience in the asylum, followed by her time with Mystique, the Brotherhood, and later Lucas, have forced her to grow up quickly. But at least she's over Magneto. Wanda's relationship with Magneto is still fairly non-existent, and she will never forgive him for what he did, but she no longer wants him dead- she's finally moved on.  
As the most serious member of the Brotherhood, Wanda is almost an older sister to them, despite being among the younger members. She is easily annoyed by their immaturity, and serves to keep them in line. Wanda seems to have inherited some of Magneto's traits, though not to the extent of Pietro, and often uses force to get what she wants. Wanda will sometimes ignore conflict, and will shrug off mild insults by rolling her eyes and leaving the room. However, Wanda's temper can be dangerous- though not as quick to anger as Lance, if pushed to the very edge, Wanda's power can be destructive and lethal. Even so, Wanda is probably the most inwardly pessimistic member of the team.  
As a result of past experiences, Wanda finds it difficult to trust others, and generally keeps her distance. She has come to trust the Brotherhood, but still remains slightly aloof. Wanda does not laugh often and she's likely to roll her eyes at Toad's antics, but she is not humorless, just... more sophisticated. As someone who does not always express herself verbally, Wanda is a fan of the arts, and is herself an author. Wanda is both an avid fiction writer and reader, and knows a lot about story crafting. Her preferred reading material? Gothic romance. It's been speculated that due to her life experiences, Wanda has trouble dealing with the real world and prefers a fantasy world, which would explain why she loves escapist and romantic fiction. Wanda is more introverted than the others, and generally prefers to avoid people in general. Despite this, she's quite perceptive, sometimes going as far as to analyze the personalities of others, much as if she were analyzing characters in a story.  
Wanda is a very emotional person and tries to keep it hidden, but the others can usually tell how she's feeling because she wears her heart on her sleeve without even realizing it. As the most powerful member of the group, she almost feels she has to remain a little distant. Her powers are partially tied to her emotions and her anger seems to bring about a great power surge, but she's not as angry as she used to be and as a result, she is not as powerful. Part of Wanda likes this change, but a part of her still longs for that power. Wanda knows that this is a Magneto trait and tries not to think about it. Among the team, Wanda is closest to her brother Pietro, and strangely enough, to Toad (whose teasing has subsided a bit), who annoys her but has also proven he is willing to put his life on the line to help her. Like the rest of her team, Wanda despises Pyro, particularly because of the lecherous looks he gives her.  
**Author Notes: **Wanda's a bit of a challenge to write, since she wasn't very fleshed out in the series itself. There were two versions of Wanda: the aggressive "GRR! KILL MAGNETO!" version, and the passive, almost insecure "I love Magneto!" version. Both were rather two-dimensional, in that neither was given time to develop. The vengeful Wanda was showing some signs of personality beyond revenge, but in the same episode, the producers bring in a deus ex machina to get rid of that personality. I think they did this because, despite having an interesting origin, I can't see anyone writing that version of Scarlet Witch as a recurring character without the gimmick getting old. It was probably getting hard for the writers to come up with stuff for Wanda to do, since they couldn't let her finish her quest without killing off the show's primary villain. If anything, I think they may have regretted giving her such an extreme origin. So, they undid it. Unfortunately, we don't see much of Wanda after that anyway. She hangs out with the Brotherhood, but otherwise doesn't do much.  
Wanda's personality is hard to define since... well, how do you write for a teenager who's spent the last decade in confinement? We can all imagine that her reaction would be a natural one, but it's really hard to get into the character's head, since her case is just so out there. The post-mindwipe Wanda suffers from the opposite: there's nothing really interesting about her. She kind of comes off as a more passive Rogue, particularly in Impact.  
In writing these new stories, I wanted to write a Wanda that was somewhere between these two extremes. I also didn't like the idea of Wanda living the rest of her life blissfully unaware that she was imprisoned, and then pretty much mentally raped. So I decided she should get her memories back, revert back to Evil Wanda, and then work things out from there.  
In trying to get her to end her quest without the aid of magic mind-wipes, as well as get her back together with the Brotherhood, I needed to come up with a way for her to get over her rage without killing Magneto. To do this, I brought in Xavier's estranged, almost-as-crazy son Lucas. If you put Lucas and Wanda next to each other, Wanda would be sane by comparison. From that conclusion, I decided to pair them up, playing on their rather similar parental feelings, with the intention of showing that Wanda is slowly put off by Lucas's mania and wondering if that's what she's like. She's also begun to think about what she plans to do with her life after killing Magneto (something Lucas hasn't).

That said, I thought it was an important point that Wanda never actually forgives Magneto. In fact, I went out of my way to point out several times that she has no intention of ever forgiving him for what he did, and that she and Magneto aren't ever really going to be family. But the important part is that she's no longer interested in revenge, preferring to live her life on her own terms, rather than letting vengeance control her. That was pretty much the main point of The Invisible Cell, and the reason for the title.

So once that's all done, we have a character that's somewhere between Aggressive Wanda and Passive Wanda. Due to the fact that we learn little about Wanda's personality beyond "kill Magneto" and "hang out with Brotherhood," I still had to make up quite a bit. I figured that she would still be introverted (Passive Wanda), but could be dangerous if pushed too far (Aggressive Wanda). Since she's spent most of her life locked away, I also decided that maybe she doesn't really like the real world, and dives into escapist fiction. Also, keep in mind that when I say that she likes romantic fiction, I mean Romanticism, not the Fabio novels you see at grocery store book racks.

I got carried away with the one too, didn't I?

Alright, next week I've got something a little lighter. "Comic relief" as it were. Taking a break from this scientist guy.

**NEXT EPISODE:**

**The four baddest mutants in Bayville need to protect their territory. Now that the Brotherhood are back in town, these Nasty Boys need to teach those punks a lesson. How can the Brotherhood deal with this new threat, and more importantly, why should they care? What are you gonna do when the Nasty Boys run wild on you?! **

**Next: MODERN VILLAINY**

Thanks for the reviews guys, and thanks for putting up with the slow pace of the story. New installments posted every Friday. See you guys next week!


	10. Modern Villainy, part 1

**Now, we take a break from the Fugitive Nine storyline (and the related 'Dr. Nathan' plot) and get a proper introduction to the Nasty Boys. You've already seen Gorgeous George and briefly met Ramrod, but now you get to meet the remaining members: Hairbag and Slab, as well as observe their own team dynamic. This is a short one- only two chapters. This is as close as I'll come to a filler chapter. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning in downtown Bayville, or at least, beautiful by most peoples' standards. Sunny and warm, with only a few clouds in the sky. Personally, that kind of weather disgusts me, but I'm breaking some kind of wall at this point, so let's return to the narrative. A few people were bustling about, beginning their daily business. Shopkeepers were opening their shops while trucks unloaded new shipments. Also, there was an unusually strong breeze, but by now, everyone was getting used to it.

Pietro Maximoff's favorite part of his morning routine was his daily jog. Part of it was because it gave him an excuse to wear bicycle shorts and a tight spandex shirt, but it also let him warm up his powers. Typically, he would run around a city block twice before moving on to another one. His reflexes were sharp enough that he could zip by any bystanders without disturbing their own routines. Today, he slipped slightly, and accidentally bumped a businessman's shoulder. He turned back, picked up a falling suitcase, and placed it back in the man's hand. The businessman was more startled by this than the initial impact. He would probably drink more than the usual amount of his stashed Scotch when he got to the office.

Back at the Brotherhood's building, the rest of the gang was also going through the usual morning routine. Fred was pouring himself a bowl of cereal, dressed only in his oversized boxers and a large bathrobe. Wanda was already dressed and reading the newspaper in the kitchen with a glass of orange juice. She spat into the sink when she saw Toad jump in and snag a cockroach from beneath the fridge. Lance yawned and poured himself some of the coffee he had started brewing.

Pyro did not join in the festivities- he was hung over from his own self-celebrated 'welcome home' party, and remained in his room, hugging an empty bottle.

"Okay, that does it for my workout," Pietro said, zipping into the living area. "Time to go hit that first shower." Being the vain, image-conscious narcissist he was, Pietro tended to take more than one shower per day.

"Let us know if you ever get that bleach out of your hair," Toad snarked. At the sound of the doorbell, Toad headed downstairs to see who was visiting them. Standing at the door was a shaggy-haired young man with a black t-shirt, a blue hooded sweatshirt (with the sleeves that looked torn, though were actually just cut that way on closer inspection) and black gloves, carrying a wooden baseball bat. This was no stranger: this was the unfortunately named Ramrod.

"Hey there, shitface," Ramrod said, pointing his bat at an unfazed Toad. "We heard you guys think you're the toughest mutant team in Bayville. I got news for you faggots, the Nasty Boys rule this town, and if you mess with us, you're going down. Big time. So don't try to muscle in on our turf. Got it?"

Toad blinked a few times.

"Yeah, the decision-maker of th' house ain't home." Toad slammed the door. "Just when you think you've seen th' weirdest encyclopedia salesman..." Ramrod knocked on the door again, and Toad hopped back to answer. "What now?"

"Nobody slams a door in my face," Ramrod said indignantly. He pointed his bat at Toad and showed him that wooden spikes were growing on all sides. "Just remember what I told you. Don't mess with the Nasty Boys."

"I don't," Toad said to him. "You must be lookin' for Pietro."

Ramrod glared at him.

"Yeah, I forgot you probably don't know who that is... actually, it ain't as funny if he ain't here to get offended."

--

**Brotherhood Five**

"**Modern Villainy"**

--

**Chapter 01**

"So, the Nasty Boys say we gotta stay out of their turf," Toad reported, jumping back into the living area. "I think we kicked their asses once, didn't we?"

"Yeah, I guess they're back on their feet," Lance said. "Well, whatever. If they try to start something, we'll just kick their asses again."

"Guess the jail's still got a revolving door," Fred added. "Hey, remember when we used to get arrested, and then we'd be back home by the following week? How did that happen?"

"Actually, I have no idea," Lance replied, scratching his head.

--

Professor Xavier put down the Cerebro helmet and sighed. Scott and Jean waited nearby for any news, but they could already tell there was nothing new to report.

"I thought I caught a glimpse of Gambit, but he disappeared," Xavier explained. "I can only guess that he must have acquired some of Magneto's cloaking technology."

"I can't take this anymore, Professor," Scott said. "We should be out looking for them!"

"I want to look for them, too, Scott, but our priority remains with our students. There are already whispers among them that if the teachers here can disappear, then the students aren't much safer. We must keep them calm and assure them that they are safe."

"We can do that by showing that if anything goes wrong, we can quickly solve it," Scott argued.

"But Scott, what is there to do? We have no clues. Gambit has shielded himself from Cerebro. I've even tried contacting Logan, but I can't find him, either. I wish we could do more, but Gambit- or more precisely, whoever Gambit is working for- has covered his angles far too well."

"But the Brotherhood must know something," Jean argued. "We've waited too long to talk to them."

"They don't know any more than we do," Professor Xavier explained. "I know this, because I've looked into their minds." Scott and Jean looked at him, slightly surprised. "Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't resort to such a thing. But yesterday, I used Cerebro to search their minds."

"What did you learn?"

"Omega Red was hired to capture Rogue," Xavier explained. "But he did so when the stranger promised him a cure for his weakening condition. He never received it, and tried to turn on him. The Brotherhood captured him, but let him go after he told them what he knew. The stranger's name is Nathan. And he's from England."

"That's not very helpful," Scott said.

"I know, and that's why this is so difficult. I've had Hank research the name, but it's too vague. We need a last name, a title... something to trace him. But until then, I'm afraid all we can do is wait for more clues."

"Do you think there's a reason it was Kurt and Rogue?" Jean asked. "Maybe..."

"Yes, I've considered that... but it could be a coincidence. Even she would not be so cruel."

--

"It's not working," Ramrod complained, waiting in an alley near the Brotherhood building. Nearby, Gorgeous George shook his putty-like hand and stretched it out, then shrunk it back to normal and repeated the process, apparently to amuse himself. The rest of the Nasty Boys joined them, including Slab, a short but muscular teenager with a maroon wifebeater and stocking cap, along with long, caterpillar-like eyebrows and a gold chain on his neck with the word "STAB"; and Hairbag, a hairy black boy wearing his bristly fur like a thin coat, as his hands, feet, and face were entirely hairless (though they featured sharp claws and teeth, where applicable), though he also had torn jeans, a denim vest, and wore his natural black head-hair in cornrows. "George, you said they'd show up if we challenged them."

"Fuck, I ain't no expert," George responded. "You always say I never say nothin' good, why the fuck did you start listening to me today? Fuck."

"Which one did you talk to?" Slab asked.

"The little guy, froggy piece of shit," Ramrod replied.

"No, stupid, you wanted the white-haired metro guy," Hairbag said, slapping his forehead. "That's where you fucked up!"

"Hey, I didn't see you coming up with any plans, wolfboy," Ramrod said, raising his bat. Hairbag kept his ground, and the two stared each other down. Their staring contest was interrupted when Slab suggested, "So why don't you just go again, brah?"

"I already went," Ramrod complained. "You go."

"I hate talking to people," Slab said. "Make George go."

"Fuck that shit!" George said, standing up. "I've been waiting for this shit all my motherfucking life!" The others watched, confused, as George went ahead and crossed the street to the Brotherhood's building.

"Is it just me, or does he make less sense every day?" Hairbag asked. Across the street, George rang the doorbell. This time, Fred answered.

"You're fat!" George yelled.

"And you're ugly," Fred replied without missing a beat. He closed the door, leaving a stunned George with his mouth hanging open. He furiously rang the doorbell again. Fred reappeared, telling him, "We already got the bat kid here. We don't care."

"What do you MEAN you don't care? Motherfucker doesn't know who he's dealing with! We're the fucking NASTY BOYS, son! We fucking dare you to fight us! But you won't, 'cuz you're scared! You can't run against us! We don't give a fuck who you are, we're the god damn Nasty Boys!"

Fred watched him in silence for a moment, and then punched Gorgeous George, forcing his torso to stretch back and hit a fire hydrant. Before George could pull himself together, Fred had already closed the door.

"Don't you know who I am?!" George screamed at the door. "He must not know who I am!"

"Hey! Get your gooey ass back here!" Ramrod yelled. Evading traffic, George ran across the street. "What'd he say?"

"Bitch, weren't you looking? Motherfucker walloped me right in the face! Fucker ain't got no respect!"

"The direct approach isn't working," Ramrod said, rubbing his chin. The others could tell he was thinking of a scheme, as he always did. "Let's try... the indirect approach."

"This'll be brilliant," Hairbag muttered.

--

Wearing the black bodysuit of an Xavier Institute trainee, Ellie Harsaw stood with a group of about thirty other students in the field behind the Institute's learning annex, waiting for her daily mutant training class to begin. Ordinarily, Ellie was assigned to a group of twenty, but after her instructor Rogue's impromptu vacation to Mississippi (as the students had been told), her group had been split in two, with each half being added to another group. Now, Ellie and the rest of her group were absorbed into Iceman's group. Ellie had made friends among her original training group; unfortunately, they were all in the half that was given over to Cyclops. At least she would be able to catch up with them next period.

"Okay class," Bobby Drake addressed them, wearing his X-Men uniform, "Today we're going to start with some basic warmups. We're going to take turns hitting targets." Iceman took a remote control from his belt, and six red-and-white X-shaped targets rose up from the grass. Though similar to the X-Men's combat training, the exercises were designed to help the students adjust to their powers. "Alright, guys, line up. Single file. Let the Iceman show you how it's done."

Covering himself in a layer of frost, Iceman pointed at each of the six targets and fired a series of quick ice beams in rapid succession, hitting all targets in the span of three seconds. The students (particularly those from Iceman's original group), all ooh-ed and aah-ed at his performance. He took a bow.

"Nothing to it!" Iceman declared. "Alright, who's first? Monet, want to show the newbies why you're the highest-scorer in the class?"

"Oh, alright," a mocha-skinned girl replied half-sarcastically, stepping forward with something of a runway strut, drawing attention to how well the black bodysuit conformed to her supermodel body. Ellie already hated her. She began to levitate, then flew at the targets, striking two with her hands, then kicking another before spinning and kicking the remaining two. She gently set herself down with the grace of a dancer who had just given a star performance. "That's what you have to compete with," she said, throwing her silky black hair over her shoulder.

"Well done," Iceman said, clapping and smiling, clearly enjoying what he was seeing. "Alright, next in line!"

Ellie had intentionally gone to the end of the line, hoping to prolong her turn. Already, she was nervously playing with her slightly curly, light purple hair. She found the spandex training suits to be cruelly form-fitting, and it didn't help that Iceman's star pupil filled it out much better than she did. Ellie took comfort in the fact that she could tell others were similarly uncomfortable, and that it wasn't just the girls who had to wear them. Monet, the group's teen queen, walked past Ellie and took her place in line behind her.

"Well hi there," the girl said. "You must be one of the new kids. I'm Monet."

"I'm Ellie," she replied meekly.

"I don't know if you heard Bobby from back here, but I have the highest performance record among the squad," she boasted. At seemed strange to Ellie that she had referred to her instructor by his first name.

"That's impressive," Ellie said, constantly looking forward and hoping the girl would take the hint and end the conversation.

"It really is. Everyone here wants to join the X-Men someday, but only a few of us really have what it takes. Seeing us in action, it gives the others false hope. It's almost unfair to the other students to have me in the same group." Ellie didn't even reply to her, and sure enough, Monet stopped talking to her, and instead to a girl behind her in line. More and more people walked past Ellie to the end of the line, and before she knew it, she was only three students away.

She could feel butterflies in her stomach, and sweat on her hands. She didn't want to have to show off her powers in front of the class. She knew she would be laughed at. She knew that perfect little Monet would taunt her. She guessed even Iceman would make some inconsiderate remark at her expense.

"Okay, you're next... Ellie, right?" Ellie nodded. "Show us what Rogue's taught you."

"Um, okay." Ellie pointed her hands at the targets (which by now had burn marks, dents, chipped edges, and even traces of purple slime) and concentrated. She could feel the electrical charge stored inside her body, but the question was how well she could release it. Her hands were faucets that had to be gauged and controlled, and she still wasn't entirely used to it. She could just let it all flow out, but she risked hurting everyone around her, including herself. So, little by little, she turned the faucet key.

Purple bolts gathered around her hands and joined together to form a single electrical stream, zapping one of the targets. Ellie aimed the pulsating, chaotic beam upwards to the next one... and slipped.

The electrical chain began to swerve widely out of control, hitting a target, and then a tree, and nearly hitting Iceman.

"Monet, grab her!" Iceman commanded, and Monet took Ellie by the shoulders. Iceman shot a frosty beam at Ellie's hands, containing the spark long enough for Ellie to re-absorb it. Her hands were still hot enough to melt and break the ice after only a few seconds. The rest of the class looked on, stunned. Iceman finally declared, "Looks like you need a surge protector!" The rest of the group laughed with him, among them Monet. Humiliated, Ellie swiftly retreated to the back of the line, her head lowered, hoping to avoid eye contact with the students laughing at her.

--

The Nasty Boys returned to their lair, which was actually just a Burger King that had gone out of business years earlier, apparently neglected by whoever happened to own the building (the 'for lease' sign had been torn off long before the Nasty Boys arrived). The doors and windows were boarded up, but Ramrod could let them in: he put his hand on the boarded door, and the wood began to steadily peel back, allowing them access. Once Hairbag, Slab, and Gorgeous George were inside, Ramrod followed, putting his hand back on the wood and warping it back into shape.

Inside the filthy, graffiti-covered interior, Slab went to a small CD player and turned up his favorite song, some crappy repetitive track from some no-name hip hop artist, being that we're in the age where all you need to have a successful hip hop career is a steady beat, half-assed lyrics about how much money you have, and the occasional 'ho' here and there. Whatever happened to real hip hop, anyway?

This was, of course, the kind of music that appealed to the Nasty Boys. On the outside, they appeared to be much like the Brotherhood- trouble teens with less than ideal social backgrounds, brought together by forces beyond their control, but remaining together as much out of necessity as choice.

In actuality, the Nasty Boys were not necessarily troubled. They mostly came from middle-class families, and were not forced together by anyone- rather, they met in high school (they still attended Bayville High), brought together by their common love for the idealized criminal lifestyle sold to them by movies, television, and modern hip hop. Like their ideals, they came up with names for themselves, and almost never referred to each other by their real names. Whenever possible, they also insisted that nobody else call them by their real names.

Slab had chosen his name due to its association with a morgue, and presumably, where his victims would end up. Of course he'd never killed anyone. As a matter of fact, he had the cleanest record among the Nasty Boys, with only some vandalism charges that he worked off through community service (after profusely apologizing to his parents). Slab's father was an accountant, and his mother was an active PTA member. Slab's sister was in Bayville's marching band. Slab, however, rejected the suburban lifestyle and instead embraced the street life he in actuality knew essentially nothing about- sometimes, the others wondered if he wasn't better off trying to be a frat boy.

Hairbag was the son of Jamaican immigrants, and though not as wealthy as Slab's family, they got by well enough. Hairbag's parents had raised him to believe that his physical mutations were nothing to be ashamed of, which had the unintended negative effect of making Hairbag arrogant and overly critical (even if he often had no alternative solution to the ideas he mocked), something his parents tried unsuccessfully to curb.

Not much was known about Gorgeous George. What the other boys did know was that his given name was George, he was from New York and had family there that he sometimes visited, that he didn't seem to realize or care just how weird he looked, tended to get overly excited and liked to talk. A lot.

And then there was Ramrod, the unofficial leader of the gang. He was probably the only one who'd actually been in a real fight before joining the gang. Whether he won any fights was another matter. Most of the Nasty Boys' plans were his idea, and the others (with the possible exception of Hairbag) tended to follow his lead. He carried a wooden bat wherever he went (but traded it for a few pencils when he went to class), in order to increase the effectiveness of his wood-shaping powers.

"So what's the plan, Ramrod?" Hairbag asked, leaning against the wall.

"We find a couple of them when they leave, and make them fight us," Ramrod explained. "Separate them from the group and pick them off. Right out of Art of War."

"When did you read Art of War?" Hairbag asked.

"When did YOU?" Hairbag realized that he couldn't rightly call him on his bullshit if he hadn't read it either, and pouted. "That's right, bitch. You wear that shame."

"So, like, which ones do we go after?" Slab asked. "'Cuz I was thinking we could take that Pyro guy. He's kinda skinny."

"You scared of the other guys?" Hairbag asked.

"Naw, foo!" Slab yelled, flexing his muscles. "I'm just saying we're too strong for the other guys!" He punched the wall to demonstrate his strength. Immediately, he gripped his fist and turned away from the others, trying to hide the fact that he was about to cry.

"Pyro doesn't count," Ramrod said. "He's the team bitch. He'll be lucky if they even let him fight. We need to get one of the heavy hitters out. That should be easy, since the only ones that aren't are Pyro and Toad."

"Silly bitch's got a fucking flamethrower," George noted. "I ain't got time for that shit! I gotta go to the fucking cleaners and get my coat cleaned. You see all this ooze on my coat? That's my fucking skin, bitch, I'm fucking shedding all over my clothes. That ain't sanitary. Thought you should know."

The conversation was interrupted by Slab's cell phone, with 50 Cent's "Candy Shop" set as his ringtone. "Yo. Huh?" Slab immediately adopted a more submissive posture, lowering his head slightly, putting his hand behind his neck and shuffling his feet. "No, mom. I'm with the guys. Yes, mom. Yes, mom. Awwwwwww. I don't want to go. I hate band. C'mon, mom. Tell Kristina I'll go next time. Please? C'mon, mom. Really? Awesome. You're the best. I love you, mom. Bye." After hanging up, Slab pocketed his phone and posed against the wall with his arms crossed, trying to look tough.

"Hey, you should've asked her if we could use the Explorer," Hairbag said.

"I don't have to ask nobody for anything," Slab said, his upper lip scrunched in what he assumed was a tough expression. "So we got a plan, bros?"

"Yeah," Ramrod said. "We wait for them to leave, then we tail them. We'll teach them that we own this town. That reminds me, and of you guys do history assignment? I need to copy off of someone and I can't afford another C."

**They're not exact analogues of the Brotherhood, but in case you're wondering, these are the approximate parallels:**

**Ramrod Avalanche (with some Pietro traits)**

**Hairbag Quicksilver (with some Lance traits)**

**Slab Blob (with some Toad traits)**

**Gorgeous George Toad (with some Blob traits and yes, there's some Juggernaut Bitch thrown in)**

**Given that the Brotherhood has matured since the old days, the Nasty Boys don't really match up against the "modern" team. **

**Incidentally... they have nothing to do with 'Mr. S', despite their 616 history.**


	11. Modern Villainy, part 2

**It's the moment you've all been waiting for: the Brotherhood vs. some guys! Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

**Modern Villainy, Chapter 02**

Toad hopped into the passenger's seat of the Brotherhood's SHIELD-designed humvee, and after moving the driver's seat as far back as possible, Fred was able to squeeze in front of the wheel. They carried with them a few bags from a quick shopping trip. The added cupholder held several drink cups, two of which were fresh. Fred took a sip of his drink while Toad dug through his bag.

"Alright, let's divvy up today's haul. The new Incredible Hulk," Toad began, pulling out a bagged comic book.

"Give it here," Fred told him. Toad kept for himself the newest issue of The Amazing Spider-man. Fred took his copy of Avengers, and Toad took a copy of Teen Titans (not the animated ones, mind you). And so on, they divided up the comics, most of them being, for the sake of our own odd continuity, not quite identical to the familiar comics you and I read. But the Hulk, Spider-man, and the Avengers do exist in the Evolution universe, only in comic book form. It probably goes without saying that DC heroes exist only in comic books here. It's not like they can read X-Men comics, and not that they'd want to, given how terrible those have been lately.

Hmm. My ramblings seem to have blurred the line between 'in-continuity' and 'out-of-continuity' yet again. To avoid further confusion, let me go back to narrating in the usual objective style.

The last of the comics belonged to Toad. It was a special mini-series made to tie-in with a subject Bayville was familiar with.

"No way, you bought it?" Fred asked, with his Hulk issue already opened.

"I gotta see if we're in it," Toad explained. He held in his hands a copy of The Astounding X-Men, a comic book published by an independent label, with permission from the Xavier Institute. It was ostensibly a promotional gimmick designed as pro-mutant educational material (or propaganda), but the publisher hoped it would also spawn an on-going series. The cover boasted muscular versions of Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Colossus and Iceman, along with scantily-clad versions of Jean Grey and Rogue. Shadowcat apparently didn't make the cut. After leafing through it, Toad found an interesting page. "Whoa, there we are. This is insane. You gotta see this, man!"

Toad showed Fred the offending page. A villain team was shown crashing through a brick wall. Striking exaggerated action poses were Quicksilver (who looked fairly accurate), an overly muscular Avalanche (along with a strange, face-concealing helmet), a very inhuman-looking Blob (who apparently was a giant humanoid bag of ooze), the Scarlet Witch dressed like a red-leathered dominatrix with ridiculous proportions, and a gangly, scary depiction of Toad with a wide grin and apparently more teeth than most humans have, with his tongue hanging out... somehow, despite his teeth grinding against each other. 'Foolish X-Men,' the drawn Quicksilver taunted, 'Surely you didn't think you could escape the wrath of...' (the following is printed in big bold red lettering) '...THE BROTHERHOOD OF EVIL MUTANTS?'

"What's this all about?" Fred asked, taking the comic for better inspection. "I'm not literally a blob! Why are we 'evil?'"

"You know somethin', we should sue," Toad said. "We oughta go to Xavier and tell him we don't appreciate our good names being dragged through th' mud. I was his damn employee!"

"Yeah, but then we gotta hire lawyers," Fred realized. Both slumped their shoulders and sighed, realizing that they'd rather be victims of character assassination. "Alright, let's get out of here." As Fred turned the ignition key, there was a knock at the window. It was Ramrod, tapping with his baseball bat, along with Slab. At Toad's window, Gorgeous George and Hairbag peered in. Fred rolled down the window.

"Hey, jellyroll, you're in our parking lot!" Ramrod shouted. "You want to fuck with the Nasty Boys?" In response, Fred opened his door, shoving Ramrod to the ground. Slab looked on, apparently not expecting such an action. Fred then closed the door and began to pull out.

"What's wrong with you, do something!" Hairbag yelled.

"Like what?" Slab asked, still stunned that Fred somehow fought back.

"George, stop them!" Ramrod commanded, getting back on his feet.

"-The FUCK you think you're going?!" George yelled. He shot out his gooey arms to grab the front grille of the humvee, which he soon learned was not such a wise idea. Fred just drove the humvee out, dragging the stretched George, who rolled under the tires and was forced to let go, leaving a gooey messed smeared on the pavement. Hairbag slapped his forehead as George started pulling himself back together.

"What the hell was that?!" Hairbag yelled. "We just let them get away!"

"Not our fault George's only power is that he fails at everything he tries!" Ramrod yelled.

"Fuck you," George said, pointing a wobbly finger at Ramrod. "Fuck you," he said in turn to Hairbag, and finally to Slab, an additional "and fuck you."

"Dude, what did I do?" Slab asked, scratching his head.

"This is all a waste of time," Hairbag said. "If they don't give a shit, why should we?"

"Street cred!" Ramrod yelled. "We fuck up the second biggest mutant team in Mutant Town and we'll be legends!"

"Okay, fearless leader, what's your next plan?" Hairbag asked sarcastically.

"We take the fight to them," Ramrod announced. "We come to their house and we rock their shit."

"We already tried that!" Hairbag reminded him. "What are we gonna do, leaving a fucking note on the door this time? You play too much!"

"Fuck you, I've got a plan," Ramrod defended. He quietly added, "I think."

--

"Yeah, classes are all okay here, I guess," Ellie Harsaw spoke over the phone, sitting on her bed in the girls' dormitory and trying to mask her gloomy mood, followed the training session. She shared her bedroom with four other girls, though only her roommate Rita, a white-haired girl with six arms, was presently there, reading a style magazine on her own bed. Ellie kept a small collage of pictures on the wall over her small nightstand, among them a photograph of the Brotherhood. She was often teased for her admiration of the team, who among the Xavier students were seen as the losers of the mutant hero world, and this was mostly due to the X-Men's biased, sometimes exaggerated stories about their old rivals. "Just the usual high school stuff."

"High school, who needs it," Fred declared on the other end. "I didn't even finish it."

"Tell me about it," Ellie said. "It's like, even when we're all mutants, there's still cliques and popularity contests and all of that. Everyone's so petty. What's the point of having a separate school for mutants if it's just the same?"

"I've never understood the X-Men or anything they're trying to do," Fred admitted. "But I mean, I guess it's better than Bayville High. That place is such a dump now."

"I guess... but it's a little weird," Ellie continued, changing the subject. "They say Nightcrawler's in Germany with his parents, and Rogue's on vacation in Mississippi, but it doesn't make sense that they'd leave while school was still in session. There's a lot of rumors going around about what happened to them."

"Well, we wouldn't know about that," Fred explained on the other end. "But it's nothing to worry about. Those X-Men are weird like that."

"If you say so," Ellie replied, not entirely convinced. "Everyone here idolizes them. I think that's why those rumors are scaring everyone. Nobody here would believe that anything could happen to the X-Men."

"There's a lotta ups and downs to that," Fred told her. "Once in a while one of 'em will go fight some bad guy on their own, and then the rest of the team comes in and saves the day. If there was a real problem, they'd have it solved in thirty minutes. They got a knack for that."

"Everyone here wants to be on the team one day. I mean, they're great and all, but I'd rather join another team. Or start my own."

"So, you want to go into the whole hero business, too?"

"I think so," Ellie replied. "I'm not really sure yet. I still have to work on my powers. But it seems like fun."

"It is, sometimes," Fred said to her, "But it's hard work, too. The X-Men are dorks, but if anyone can give you the training, it's them. But... I dunno, Ellie. It can get pretty rough."

"I know, but I still want to give a try someday," she told him. "I mean, weren't you like my age when you started, Fred?"

"I was a little older, I think. But it's easy for me, people can't do nothing to me."

"Are you saying I can't defend myself?" Ellie asked.

"It's not that, Ellie, it's just..." Fred sighed. "Look, I don't want to see you put on a costume and go fight some thugs, and then get yourself hurt. It's a tough thing to do. Me and the guys make it look easy, yeah, but it's tough. Besides, you got a choice. We really didn't. Breaking stuff is pretty much all I know how to do. You got a chance to finish school."

"Just a minute ago you said 'oh who needs school," Ellie reminded him.

"Well... I mean, school's boring... but it's important, too," Fred recovered.

"I've heard the 'stay in school' speech before," Ellie said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well you better start listening to it. I mean it. Don't just think about your powers. Find something else to do with your life."

"Oh, alright," Ellie whined. "Listen, I really need to get started on this biology report. I'll call you later, okay? Bye!"

"Yeah, later kid." Seated next to Fred on the couch in the rec room, Toad was busy playing a fighting game on the big screen, with a sucker in his mouth. Fred had also been playing throughout his phone conversation, with the phone on his shoulder. Fred pulled the phone down and set it aside- just long enough for Toad to defeat him. "Hey!"

"You flinched. I win again!"

"Rematch. Rematch!" They reset the match and began again, selecting their fighters. Halfway into the match, Fred asked, "Toad, you ever wonder if we've wasted our lives?"

"Not once," Toad replied, his eyes practically glued to the screen.

--

"We already told you everything we know," Lance said into the phone, wandering around the living area. Pietro was watching a basketball game with some bottled water. The fancy kind. It was the same as the regular kind, only with a flashier label that claimed it had more electrolytes. He turned up the volume to drown out Lance's argument. "Yes, everything! Just once, I'd like to know you trust me at least a little bit! Oh yeah? Fine!" Lance turned off the phone and slammed it onto the charger.

"Trouble with Kitty again?"

"Same old shit," Lance complained. "Somehow Xavier found out about Omega Red. He must've read our minds at some point."

"Well, duh," Pietro droned.

"Now Kitty's accusing us of covering for whoever took Kurt and Rogue. Like we're involved with this asshole." Fred threw the rec room door open and Toad jumped out, a self-satisfied look of victory on his face. "Hey, Toad, does that machine of yours track Gambit yet?"

"Nope," Toad responded. "Right now, all I got is like ten names and a thousand nameless blips. Until we can make sure which one of those is Gambit, there's no way we can track him."

"Your machine's fucking useless," Lance groaned.

"I already told him," Pietro added.

"And I already told YOU motherfucker!" Gorgeous George announced, oozing under the doorway and reshaping himself into his humanoid form. "Don't FUCK with the Nasty Boys!"

"How'd he get in?!" Lance asked. "The front doors are airtight!"

"Must've snuck in while the garage was open," Pietro deduced. "I don't feel like getting up, someone throw him out."

"I got in your secret base!" George argued. "These guys aren't taking me seriously!" Fred grabbed George by the head and began to roll him up into a ball of putty. "Oh hey! Blob's trying to steal my show!" Fred carried the squirming glob down the stairs and to the front door, then threw him outside before he could fight back. A good thick rope of putty was still stuck to his hand, so he wiped it against the sidewalk and closed the door.

"So, are they still trying to get us to fight them?" Pietro asked once Fred returned.

"I'm tempted to just go ahead and kick their asses so they'll fuck off," Lance said.

"You know what? Let's do that," Pietro said. "Let's just get it over with. They're going to keep coming until we finally give in. Alright, Lance is driving."

--

Avalanche, Quicksilver, Toad and Blob had piled into Lance's jeep, following the team's decision to find the Nasty Boys and kick their asses so they would stop bothering them. When asked if she wanted to come, Wanda only rolled her eyes and closed her door. They hadn't asked Pyro to come, but he was still sleeping off his hangover anyway. They were driving through one of the backstreets just south of Bayville's proper downtown area, a neighborhood that showed its age and wear. The sun was beginning to set, and already there were few people to be found on the streets.

"I got a question," Toad asked from the back seat. "Where exactly are we goin'?"

"I... uh..." Avalanche paused. "Pietro, where ARE we going?"

"Why are you asking me?" Quicksilver answered. "You're the one driving."

"It was your idea to go look for those punks. I assumed you had some idea where they were."

"Maybe they're still outside the building, waiting for us," Quicksilver replied. "I don't know. Maybe they saw us leave and decided to tail us. If that's the case, let's find a decent spot to have our little brawl. Any suggestions?"

"Car garage?" Blob suggested.

"Construction site!" Toad shouted.

"Abandoned warehouse," Avalanche stated.

"No, come on, something good. How about the docks?"

"Every time we go to the docks, one of you always knocks me into the water," Toad complained. "By 'accident!' Every damn time!"

"Ease up, boys, I think we're going to fight right here," Quicksilver said. Glancing up, Avalanche saw a 2004 tan Ford Explorer (with a trumpet sticker on the rear window and the name 'Kristina') suddenly skidding to a stop in the middle of the street, with Ramrod at the wheel and Hairbag riding shotgun. Avalanche quickly hit the brakes, just as the Nasty Boys climbed out of their badass ride.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Gorgeous George shouted. "You think you can play with us? Fuck that, we're the fucking Nasty Boys! We own this town!"

Circling in the sky above, the nearly ubiquitous News 22 helicopter caught a glimpse of the standoff. Immediately, their camera was pointed down, while the pilot called the station for additional coverage.

"That's right, bitches," Ramrod declared, pointing his baseball bat at the Brotherhood. "Get out of our town or we'll throw you out."

"Look," Quicksilver said, stepping out of the jeep, along with the others. "We don't want to have to humiliate you in 'your town,' so we're giving you a chance to back off. We're so out of your league that there's only one possible outcome to this little duel: you going home and crying to mommy. So what's it going to be? You want to make the smart choice and walk away? Or you want to mess with the big boys?" As if to demonstrate, Blob stepped out of the buckling jeep, showing the opposing team just how big he was in comparison. As Avalanche stepped out, he made sure to set off a small tremor as his foot hit the pavement. Toad bounded out of his seat several feet into the air, onto the hood of the jeep, and then onto the ground below in a matter of seconds, hitting his marks with enough harshness to rock the jeep (and eliciting a sneer from Lance). Quicksilver had already stepped out, so instead he ran right up to Ramrod's face, startling him. "What's it gonna be?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Slab yelled, lunging at Quicksilver. Darting out of the way, Quicksilver returned to his team, sighing and giving them the signal to go ahead and fight. Blob was the first one out, eager to show off against the much shorter (but still muscular) Slab.

"So what's your name? Short Stack?" Blob laughed.

"You can't beat me, I'm Slab!" Slab yelled. "It says so on my bling, a'ight?" Slab pointed to his chain, which read 'STAB.'

"That says stab, idiot."

"It was the closest thing I could find." Slab threw his fist into Blob's stomach, but it felt like he had punched a giant cushion. Blob laughed and threw his belly forward, knocking Slab onto his back. "That's no fair! You're bigger than me!"

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" Slab responded by tensing his muscles and growing two whole feet, making him the same height as Blob. Now, he swung his much larger fist right into Blob's face... but again, this did nothing. Blob took hold of Slab's arm and picked him up, then threw him into a nearby mailbox, denting it with Slab's face.

--

At the Xavier Institute's dormitory common room, several students had gathered to watch the live news coverage of the fight. Among them were Ellie and the conceited Monet. Scott was also present, holding a coffee cup, turned away from his conversation with Jean.

"As far as we can tell, this is a turf dispute," said the sky reporter, while the television showed images of the fight from the chopper's point of view. As soon as Blob threw Slab into the mailbox, Ellie cheered, gathering odd looks from everyone- particularly Scott and Jean.

"Mr. Summers, what do you think this is about?" one of the younger students asked.

"My guess is that the Nasty Boys decided to pick a fight with the Brotherhood," Scott explained, correctly assessing the situation. "If experience says anything, this could really go either way."

"The Brotherhood's more skilled," Ellie elaborated. "They've been around a lot longer than those punks."

"If the X-Men were there, neither of these little gangs would stand a chance," Monet surmised. Flattered, Scott and Jean exchanged looks, but quickly decided that they needed to set an example.

"If the X-Men were there, we'd find a diplomatic solution," Jean said, "Instead of resorting to our fists." On the screen, Slab charged at Blob again, who caught the younger mutant and hurled him into the street, skidding on the pavement. Jean looked down at the excited Ellie and wondered how strange it was to see someone- anyone- inside the Xavier mansion cheering for the Brotherhood.

"But if we did have to fight, then yeah, we'd cream them both," Scott said. Jean sighed in dismay.

--

"So what's your deal, you're the hairy weird guy?" Quicksilver asked, facing a crouched Hairbag. "You know what? I feel sorry for you. I don't even feel like kicking your ass."

"That works out just fine for me," Hairbag said, jumping at Quicksilver and striking with his claws... but Quicksilver had moved several feet. Hairbag jumped at him, but Quicksilver only moved, faking a yawn. "Stand still queer eye!"

"Queer eye?! Could your references be any more dated?" Pietro had paused long enough for Hairbag to pounce on him, pinning him to the ground. Hairbag snarled and showed his fangs, which only grew larger while he let out a guttural, inhuman growl. Quicksilver flinched when he caught a whiff of his breath, and kicked him off. Quicksilver flipped back and landed on his feet, while Hairbag rolled on the ground unceremoniously, rising up on all fours with a posture resembling a shamed dog. It didn't last long, however, and Hairbag once again lunged at Quicksilver... and once again, the more experienced mutant dashed out of the way.

"Game time's over, bitch!" Gorgeous George shouted, extending his arms and waving them about menacingly (or rather, like a stereotypical ghost) over the hunched, crouched Toad. George brought one of his arms crashing to the ground with a loud slap, which Toad jumped over, and then the other. After the fourth ground-slap, Toad jumped onto George's arm, then hopped onto his shoulders. George brought his arms over him, flailing them. Grinning, Toad showed George a finger, and then pushed it into his putty-like forehead, leaving a wide indention. "What the fuck is this shit? Motherfucker's trying to finger my forehead! I don't play that, bitch! Get your kicks at the saloon, Gorgeous George is nobody's hooker!"

"Yo, you ever had a wet willy?" Toad asked.

"What the fuck, he better not be doing what I think he's doing," George remarked, trying to pry Toad off his shoulders, but Toad's legs were wrapped around his neck, forcing George to stretch it out. George pulled again, but now Toad wrapped his arms around George's chin, compressing his gooey head like wet clay. "Get the fuck off me, I ain't playing around, you gonna pay for my chiropractor motherfucker? Fifty dollars an hour, rippin' me off. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Let me ask you again, you ever had a wet willy?"

"No, and you ain't gonna give me one, 'cuz you got both hands tied up and-" George was horrified to discover Toad's slime-covered tongue tickling his ear, forcing its way in. "WHAT THE FUCK?! _WHAT THE FUCK?!" _As soon as he loosened his grip, Toad jumped away, leaving George to paw frantically at his ear in disgust. "Oh, motherfucker violated me! That's the second fucking time! Don't nobody fuck with the frog-man, he's for real!"

Ramrod swung his bat in the air a few times in an attempt to intimidate Avalanche. Unimpressed, Avalanche threw out his hand and created a wave of cement, though Ramrod managed to hold his footing.

"I've heard of you Avalanche," Ramrod said. "You and your boys used to own Bayville High. Now me and my gang do that. You use to vandalize your neighborhood. Now I do that. And you use to be this town's hellraiser. But now you've moved on, and guess what? I'm taking your place now. I'm the new badass in Bayville, and no one's getting in my way. Not the X-Men, not your pussified Brotherhood, nobody!"

"That's great kid, but you're all talk. If you're such tough shit, show me." Ramrod held up his bat and tightened his grip on it, and it began to grow longer, twisting and gnarling as if its wood were alive. With the much larger bat, Ramrod swung furiously, but Avalanche only backed away, avoiding the attack, before stepping in and grabbing it in mid-swing. Avalanche pulled the bat away and tossed it behind him. "Is that it?"

"I ain't done yet," Ramrod growled. He ran to a telephone pole and put both hands against it. Within seconds, wooden vines began to grow out of it, reaching outward for anything in their way. A few near the top cut through the wires. The vines froze, becoming gnarled wooden spikes, and Ramrod moved behind the pole, pushing against it. The telephone pole bent forward without even cracking, and fell down onto the street under its own weight. Avalanche ran out of the way as it hit the street, heavy and sharp enough to chip the asphalt. Ramrod jumped onto it and crouched, again putting his hands on it and increasing the length of the wooden spikes. Unfortunately, he did so at a slower rate than he hoped, giving Avalanche plenty of time to jump onto the pole, run along its length, and kick Ramrod off. The shaken Ramrod tried to reach for his fallen bat, which was slowly reverting to its normal shape, but Avalanche kicked that away as well.

Standing over the unarmed and frightened Ramrod, Avalanche looked at him with contempt. "You want to be me? You have no clue who I am. You're a joke. Your team's a joke. You guys want to be the next Brotherhood? You better get your shit together. Now quit bothering us and get out of here before we _really_ fuck you up."

"This isn't over!" Ramrod yelled, picking up his bat and running back to the Explorer, along with Slab and Hairbag. George didn't seem to understand that they'd been beaten, but climbed in when he saw that everyone else was. The street hadn't suffered too much damage; the bent telephone pole was the worst of it, and the spikes were begin to recede. Even the bent angle was beginning to crack, as without Ramrod the wood couldn't retain such a shape.

"Did he get the message?" Quicksilver asked.

"Doubt it," Avalanche replied. "The wood kid's got attitude, but that's one sorry ass team. Even we weren't that bad."

"Did you mention that we were pretty big losers back then?" Blob asked.

"No, I wanted to look tough."

"It'll probably be a while before they pester us again," Quicksilver remarked. "Maybe they'll go bug the X-Men for a while. One thing, though... Toad, did you have to do that?"

"His ear tasted like sesame chicken," Toad said. "Weirdest thing in the world."

"Now I want some," Blob said, rubbing his stomach. "Let's go get some Chinese." Piling back into the jeep, the government-trained team set off to celebrate their victory over a group of unskilled high schoolers.

--

Once the commotion was over, channel 22 went back to its normal, network-sponsored programming, with promises of a complete story at eleven. Scott and Jean returned to their conversation, which came close to veering into the subject of their missing teammates, but had to be kept in check while they were in the presence of their students. The others were either watching the dull sitcom on television, having their own conversations, or playing board games.

Ellie sat in a bean bag chair at the corner of the room, ostensibly sitting with a group that included her six-armed roommate Rita, a blue-skinned boy carrying two oversized maggots, and a lanky, awkward looking boy with an enlarged, rock-covered torso and two protruding tusks on his shoulders. While the other three were discussing something else, Ellie kept her focus on her class notebook. Along with several academic notes, the book also contained doodles and sketches Ellie often created in class out of boredom.

Now, she was sketching a teenage girl wearing a cape and a mask. She had sketched several variations, refining the design each time. The latest incarnation included a mask that covered most of the head, but left the mouth and nose free, with no obvious holes for the eyes. She liked this design. She circled it and wrote a note next to it.

"Ellie? Ellie!"

"Hmm? What?" Ellie said, looking up in surprise.

"Do you remember how long ago Nightcrawler disappeared?" Rita asked.

"Oh... two weeks?" Ellie said. It was a stab in the dark. Rita and the others shrugged and nodded, finding that it was accurate enough, and continued their discussion.

Ellie began drawing a logo on the costume's chest. She wondered if maybe there was a less attention-drawing place to put it. She erased it, and decided to get rid of the utility belt...

--

Returning to the Nasty Boys hideout, Ramrod arrived alone. The others had all gone home, but Ramrod had some thinking to do. There was an old Bayville High yearbook at the counter, five years old and covered in scratch marks and notes made by the Nasty Boys. Ramrod flipped through it, looking through the photographs that had been circled.

He knew the names of the mutants circled. All of them were mutants, and all of them had gone on to bigger things after high school. Cyclops, Jean Grey, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Iceman had become the famous X-Men. Magma, Cannonball, Berzerker, Sunspot and Jubilee were part of the less famous but still noteworthy west coast team. Former X-Man Spyke had become a minor legend among the city's mutant underground, both figurative and literal. Avalanche, Blob, Quicksilver and Toad were part of Bayville's newest mutant team, in addition to their older reputation as criminals. Boom Boom was now a radio personality. Even Edward Kelly, principal of Bayville for a single semester, was now the nationally-known mayor.

Ramrod was determined to stand with them. When people recalled the famous names that had been at Bayville, Ramrod would be one of them. His battle with Avalanche had showed him that he wasn't as strong as he thought. Now he had to sharpen his skills. He had to make sure his team sharpened theirs. They would go after the Brotherhood again and again until they beat them, and then move on to the X-Men. From there, the sky was the limit. Who was next? The Juggernaut? Magneto? Ramrod would beat them all.

He closed the book and threw it aside. He had no time to wonder about his future. He had to train.

**Ramrod means business. The Nasty Boys will be back in just a few installments. Also, watch out for: Phantazia Begins, the continuity-resetting Phantazia story that doesn't exist. **

And here are this week's profiles: Ellie Harsaw, Ramrod, and Cyclops. Wait, no Brotherhood members? Come back next week.

**Ellie Harsaw  
****Age: **15  
**Sex: **Female  
**Hair Color: **Grayish-purple  
**Eye Color: **Purple  
**Place of Birth: **Dallas, Texas  
**Occupation/Status: **Student at Xavier Institute  
**Affiliation: **The Xavier Institute, but admires the Brotherhood  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes in equality between mutants and humans  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Electric Disruption: The full extent of her electricity-based powers are not yet known. However, she has been known to disrupt brainwave patterns, causing ill effects and blurred vision for several days. In addition, appliances that use large amounts of electricity tend to cause electricity to jump at her when she approaches them. She has also been known to disrupt mutant powers for limited periods of time.  
-Electric Discharge: Recently, Ellie has started to develop the ability to discharge electrical bolts. Predictably, she has no real control over it yet.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **None that we've seen.  
**Personality Profile: **Ellie is a young girl who's going through some changes. Yes, I know, those are a dime a dozen now. Anyway, Ellie is still dealing with insecurity issues as a result of her mutation (and the fact that she still doesn't completely understand what her powers are), which are only magnified by the fact that she's a bit of an outcast among outcast. Ellie wants to be unique and stand out, but at the same time does not want to be singled out or alienated. As a result, Ellie identifies more closely with the Brotherhood, and though she's aware of their shortcomings, she still prefers them to the X-Men- if only because everybody around her seems to worship the home team. Hopefully, it's not just a phase.  
Oddly enough, Ellie is one of the few people who think Fred Dukes is pretty cool. This may be because he's actually a half-decent guy when he's not being loud and angry. It might be because Ellie was somewhat impressed by his slightly exaggerated stories of greatness. Mostly likely, however, it's because Fred was the first person to befriend her after she ran away from home. In that sense, she sees him as something of a big brother- well, not exactly, but close enough.  
**Author Notes: **Ellie really only made it in here because I needed to give Fred some kind of sub-plot back during the first Brotherhood Five story, and I couldn't think of much else. So, Ellie's here. At this point, she's a good excuse to showcase the Xavier Institute from a student's perspective, and she she gives Fred some added depth. Granted it's not much, mostly because Ellie's not an especially developed character yet, but I'm getting there.

**Ramrod** (Patrick Mahoney)  
**Age: **16  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Black  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Place of Birth: **Bayville, New York  
**Occupation/Status: **Student at Bayville High  
**Affiliation: **The Nasty Boys  
**Mutant Stance: **Views mutants as inherently superior, but has no official stance  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Wood Manipulation: The ability to alter the shape and density of any wooden material, so long as he is in physical contact with it. When in contact, Ramrod stimulates growth of organic plant material, momentarily reviving dead cells. However, even though the wood grows at an accelerate rate, it's still relatively slow, especially with larger works. Whenever the wooden object breaks contact with Ramrod, it will slowly begin to shift back into its original shape.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **None, apparently.  
**Personality Profile: **Ramrod regards the world with a degree of bitterness that seems out of place with his background- for all his talk, he actually comes from a well-adjusted, loving home and has experienced little serious trauma in his life. Unlike his friends, who put on an act because they think it makes them cool, Ramrod is motivated by an inferiority complex and a need to be acknowledged and respected. Why he feels this way is unclear, but what is clear is that Bayville High's large number of famous attendees just makes Ramrod push himself even harder. However, Ramrod doesn't have the skill, patience, or discipline to truly improve himself. Time will tell if he can ever make a name for himself, or if he's stuck where he is.  
**Author Notes: **One minute I'm writing Gorgeous George in for a quick and stupid cameo, then I'm adding his whole team, and then suddenly I'm setting Ramrod up for actual development. I can't for the life of me remember how the hell that came about. Anyway, as you can probably tell, Ramrod's something of a proto-Lance, only with more ambition. Well, as for the rest of the Nasty Boys (who aren't getting their own profiles), I wanted a team that mirrored the original Brotherhood and how the now-mature (sort of) guys would deal with a gang of incompetent nobodies. So... yeah. Ramrod gets a space here because he's pretty much the only one I'm going to bother developing. For now, anyway.  
Also, as I mentioned, they have no connection to Dr. Nathan. Some of you probably didn't even consider the possibility because the Nasty Boys are pretty obscure. Actually, I was halfway through writing one of the later chapters featuring the Nasty Boys (yes, they'll be back) and I suddenly went "oh yeah! They worked for him in the comics!" Immediately afterward, I shuddered, slapped myself, and resolved that I would not let this happen here.

**Cyclops** (Scott Summers)  
**Age: **24  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Brown  
**Eye Color: **Red  
**Place of Birth: **Anchorage, Alaska  
**Occupation/Status: **Leader of the X-Men/Instructor at Xavier Institute  
**Affiliation: **The X-Men  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes in equality between humans and mutants  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Optic Blasts: The ability to generate concussive beams from his eyes; however, though he is able to control the strength of the beams to a degree, even at the lowest strength his blasts remain powerful, and he cannot maintain steady control of his output for long. His greatest weakness in this regard is that he is unable to completely stop the optic blasts, and requires eyewear made of or coated with ruby-quartz to safely contain them.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Efficient tactician  
**Personality Profile: **A natural leader, Cyclops excels as a commander and tactician. Unfortunately, he's also just a bit humorless. Scott's natural instincts are to take charge and plan ahead. As the most responsible among the X-Men, Cyclops takes failure a little personally. He views his team as both a commando unit and a surrogate family, and quickly blames himself if anything happens to them during a mission. Anyway, maybe it's not fair to call Scott humorless, but he's less likely to smile at a joke than the others, and doesn't put up with goof-offs. The fact that he can't take off his ruby-quartz lenses without destroying something has made him slightly aloof, distant, and brooding; but it's also taught him the greatest lesson in personal responsibility, especially as a mutant. More than anyone else, Cyclops understands that although humans and mutants should be equals, it's also up to mutants to keep themselves in check. He takes his job rather seriously, so he's sometimes accused of having a stick up his ass. However, out of all of Xavier's students, Scott is the most morally sound, and the most devoted to the dream.  
**Author Notes: **Since the Brotherhood are the protagonists in this series, the point-of-view will be skewed a bit. Cyclops is an all-around good guy, but he's a dick to the Brotherhood. Naturally, he's going to come across as a dick in these stories, especially since he has the burden of being the mouthpiece for the X-Men.  
However, I didn't want to portray Cyclops as actually BEING a dick- he just comes across that way to the Brotherhood. Sometimes authors will ignore Scott's more positive qualities when writing from a Brotherhood perspective. It's important to remember that Scott is a good person with strong morals and a firm believer in Xavier's dream. He'd gladly risk his life for his teammates, or to save innocent lives. He's there for his friends when they need him, and their safety and well-being is a top priority to him. It's also important to remember that Scott's (not unwarranted) mistrust of the Brotherhood is partially out of concern for the public. I write Scott as someone who would love to believe he could trust the Brotherhood, but is realistic and knows that their potential for good is outweighed by their selfishness, recklessness and general amorality. Even when the Brotherhood and X-Men are allied, Scott remains uneasy about them.

**NEXT EPISODE:**

**A former Morlock's extreme views have driven him to extreme actions. Lance and the Brotherhood have been ordered to capture him, but Spyke feels its his responsibility to stop him from committing murder- after all, the Morlocks take care of their own. But are his twisted methods too much for them to handle?**

**Next: ABYSS**

Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate them! New installments every Friday. The next one will be three chapters, so we're back on track.


	12. Abyss, part 1

**Excellent, the end-of-story bios are catching on! Go ahead and used the templated if you like. I won't even ask for credit. **

**I never expected to get very many reviews, since I'm writing for a dead show and there's no real shipping involved here, but nevertheless, but nonetheless I appreciate what reviews I do get. And as promised, here's another installment, right on schedule.**

**Okay, back to the Fugitive Nine plot, though we're still taking a break from Dr. Nathan. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

Rats scurried through the pipes of the Bayville sewer system. Brown sludge dripped out of pipes, landing in the river below and flowing out into larger canals. Cockroaches climbed across the wall, and every so often, a few would fall into the water below. The place was downright lovely.

Spyke swiped a roach off his shoulder as he walked on the small, pave pathway of the sewer, checking the area to make sure things were normal. His fellow Morlocks made their home in some of the cleaner tunnels, but all had access to the less than pristine side pipes. It wasn't hard to reach them from the surface, either, and with mutant haters sometimes using the Morlocks for easy target practice, Spyke thought double-checking the side tunnels was a good idea.

Today, he should've let Facade do it.

"Spyke," called a scratchy, almost animal-like voice. Spyke turned around quickly, growing three bone-spikes on his arm and heating the tips.

"Who's there?" Spyke asked.

"An old friend," the voice replied. The black-skinned mutant known as Abyss emerged from a larger pipe. His bright blue hair stood on end, matching his glowing blue eyes. His entire body seemed to be made of velvet, with gold-colored chest and shoulder armor as his only discernible clothing, as well as gold coverings on his fingers. Narrow, spiraling lines ran across his body, emitting a soft blue light, like his eyes. He stepped out, approaching Spyke and walking with a strange gait as the lines across his body seemed to expand every time he moved, as if his body were made of springs. "I came by to see how things were going down here."

"Nothing's changed, Abyss," Spyke replied. He kept his spikes ready. "I told you last time, you're not wanted here."

"Then you're all still cowards," Abyss hissed. "You're still living in filth, afraid to go topside and fight back. I thought I heard that Xavier offered you the old job back."

"I'm needed here," Spyke said. "Not everyone's ready to go back up there. A few of us do. But we gotta stick together. That's why I'm still down here."

"What happened to the old Spyke?" Abyss asked, pointing to him. "What happened to the Spyke that wasn't afraid to show those worthless humans that we don't take shit from anyone?"

"I protect my friends," Spyke explained. "I don't go looking for trouble."

"And that's why you'll be living with roaches and sewage for the rest of your life, Spyke. I just came by to remind you jokers that I'm back, and if you want to stay safe, stay out of my way this time." Abyss exited through another pipe, making it glow ever so slightly with the light from his spiral lines.

Spyke turned and noticed that Callisto had been watching them.

"I heard," she said, crossing her arms. That was a given- Callisto had enhanced senses, including hearing. Her remaining eye narrowed. "Spyke, promise me you're not going to get involved this time."

"What choice do I have?" Spyke reasoned. "He's going to put innocent lives in danger. I can't just wait around for someone else to stop him."

"Consider your responsibilities," Callisto reasoned. "The Morlocks need you. If you anger Abyss, he'll come after them." Callisto did not say 'us'- she was one of the few that didn't need Spyke's protection.

"People are going to be killed," Spyke said. He knew Abyss well enough to know that much. "And someone has to prevent that from happening." Before Callisto could reply, Spyke ran off.

"Once an X-Man, always an X-Man," Callisto sighed.

--

**Brotherhood Five**

"**Abyss"**

--

**Chapter 01**

"And you say there's no way we can get rid of him?" Fred asked, scratching his goatee. He stood with Lance and Toad in the Brotherhood's living area, watching John Allerdyce seated on their couch, flicking his lighter and enjoying a rerun of an old 'When Animals Attack' special. Pyro watched as a man hit a sleeping bear with a stick, and then screamed as the bear suddenly and unexpectedly turned violent. There was only one natural response to such a scene: full-bodied laughter.

"We checked with Bishop," Lance explained, instinctively reaching into his jacket for a cigarette. He stopped himself when he remembered the strict 'no-smoking' policy Pietro and Wanda enforced. "They're his orders. Pyro's back on the team. He's even off probation, so he can do whatever he wants." They asked because, ever since his return, Pyro had been in a constant state of celebration... in other words, drunk or hung over. Now he was sober and actually up and about, making his housemates wonder once more why he had returned.

In response, Pyro turned to them with an exaggerated pout, and created a fiery face mimicking his behavior, with a single fiery tear rolling out of its eye. His work done, the face vanished and Pyro returned to laughing as a man hit a sleeping tiger with a stick, and then screamed as the tiger suddenly and unexpectedly turned violent.

"Hey, no smoking in the house," Fred yelled.

"That's not smoking," Pyro argued. He turned on the lighter and created a swimsuit model, striking a pose. "That is!"

"Well, new rule," Toad announced before spitting a glob of slime at Pyro's hand, extinguishing the flame. "No lightin' up in the house."

"You little worm, you've probably ruined my lighter!" Pyro shook his hand, letting the slimed lighter ooze onto the floor. "And just who do you think you are, all of you, telling me what I can't do in my own home?"

"We're in charge here, Pyro," Lance said, grabbing Pyro by his shirt. "The rest of us have to keep our powers under control. Same goes for you, asshole."

"Is this how you treat the bloke who saved your lives?" Pyro reminded him. Lance reluctantly loosened his grip, but kept his hard glare on Pyro. "Thought so."

"Look," Lance began, "Whatever you did before, fine. But if you're gonna live in our house, you follow our rules, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Pyro muttered. "TV's yours, then. I'll have more fun in my room anyway." As Pyro left, Toad shook his hand back and forth suggestively, to the amusement of Lance and Fred.

"Well, I'm hungry," Fred announced, to the shock of everyone.

"I could go for something right now," Lance said. "I feel like eating out today."

"Oh, let's try that new pizza place a few blocks from here," Toad suggested.

"Okay, but no weird toppings. You guys know who else is home?"

"Pietro and Wanda ain't," Toad explained. "They said they were going to Boston for a little while."

"None of my business," Lance commented. He shrugged and walked to the elevator with Fred and Toad.

--

Pietro parked his silver Miata across the street from a dilapidated old Victorian house in Boston, in a neighborhood that had clearly been there for the last century. The front lawn was littered with garbage and crawling with cats. Two kids stood at the old fence and began to spray paint on it.

"Get away from there!" Wanda shouted, throwing her hand out and blasting the spray can out of their hands. They hadn't gotten much farther than a 'P' followed by a dash. "Get out of here before I get angry."

"Freak!" one of the kids yelled as the pair ran off.

"That'll teach them not to deface garbage," Pietro commented. "So, this is where she lives?"

"Yes," Wanda replied. "You'll see in a minute. But thanks for coming along to support me, Pietro. I have to admit, I was surprised you agreed to come with me."

"If you can't trust your own brother, who can you trust?" Wanda glared at him. Pietro scowled. "Is everyone going to keep bringing that up?" Pietro followed Wanda through the yard and past all of the hissing cats. He hoped this wouldn't take long, but this would help ease his own anxiety- he had seen Wanda talking to Lance more often now.

Wanda knocked lightly on the door, and it slowly swung open. Once she and her brother were inside, Pietro realized that the outside was an illusion- the house was in great condition, clean, well-furnished, and well-lit, though still holding an unusual amount of cats. Agatha Harkness sat in a cushioned chair in the living room, having somehow managed to open the door from there.

"Welcome," Agatha said, standing. She put her hands on Wanda's shoulders. "It is good to see you again, child."

"And you as well," Wanda replied. "You remember my brother, Pietro?"

"Yes, of course. Please, have a seat. I will brew some tea." Agatha sat back down in her chair and waved her hand, starting the brew in another room. Wanda and Pietro took their seats on a nearby couch, though Pietro had to shoo away a cat. "Tell me, what brings you here?"

"I've been having trouble," Wanda explained. In the company of only Agatha and Pietro, she could speak more openly. "It's my powers. They've grown weaker lately."

"This is natural," Agatha explained. "You've let go of your anger. There are no thoughts of revenge against your father, or against your old partner. Your emotional distress has subsided, diminishing your strength... but now, you have a chance for greater control over you powers. Before, the results could be unpredictable. Now, you can have greater influence on the outcome of your hex powers."

"Can you teach me, Agatha?"

"I cannot," Agatha stated. "Only you can teach yourself. But I can guide you."

--

Mayor Edward Kelly sat with two city council members at a table in Bayville's finest downtown steakhouse, only blocks away from city call, discussing politics over their lunch. Kelly was usually on good terms with Howard Crile and Melissa Halsted. However, things had a tendency to turn sour very quickly.

"That's preposterous," Kelly said sternly. "You may think mutant registration is an unpopular idea, but I have met with senators to discuss this. It's gaining ground."

"You have not met with credible senators, Mr. Mayor," Crile, a portly man with a mustache, told him. "The only senators who support you are right-wing extremists that make you look moderate. Do you think you can do any good with that?"

"I am moderate," Kelly countered. "Just because I am a vocal critic of mutants doesn't mean I lean one way or the other. You may think Senators Hodge and Pierce are extremists, but they have power in the senate. With them on my side, mutant registration will be a reality before you know it."

"I'm curious," asked Halsted, an older woman with graying black hair. "If mutants are forced to register, what do you intend to do? How do we know you won't be using information against them?"

"I advocate mutant control, not mutant oppression," Kelly retorted. "I assure you, the information will only be used against those mutants that commit crimes. It's just a means of determining who they are, what they can do, and what we can do in the event that they become a danger to society."

"But we all know that you already consider mutants a danger to society," Halsted told him. "The fact is, Mayor Kelly, you've done nothing to gain the trust of the mutant community."

"They should be more concerned with gaining my trust," Kelly said. "The problem here is that you just want to accept mutants as if the only difference between us and them was skin color, or religious belief, or who they sleep with. If that was all, then I'd embrace them as well! But that's not what separates us. You know exactly what separates us. That's why they need to be watched. I don't trust them because they can't _be_ trusted."

"Then what about the X-Me-"

"The X-Men don't mean anything," Kelly roared, interrupting Crile. "They're not even heroes. They're vigilantes. They should be outlawed! People advocate gun restrictions, but they're fine with these costumed thugs breaking things and endangering innocent lives. At what point does catching a burglar outweigh the damage done in the process of capturing him? The purse he stole has twenty dollars in it, but they destroyed a mail box and everything inside in the process. If it were anyone else, that would be a federal offense! Mandatory prison time! But not these X-Men. They're heroes. You know something? I'm not being too hard on mutants, you're all being too soft. You hide behind double standards. They can destroy cars in the process of fighting a renegade mutant, it's okay because they're minorities! Please! What kind of backwards society are we living in?"

"Kelly!" came a muffled shouted, and loud banging. "Keeeelly!"

"What in?" Kelly turned to the window on the other side of the restaurant. The black-skinned, blue-haired Abyss was looking in, knocking on the glass. Immediately, two plainclothes police officers, acting as Kelly's escorts and seated at nearby tables, jumped to their feet. Abyss backed away from the window and held out his arm. Like some bizarre, sentient party favor, Abyss's arm uncoiled itself, showing that only his top layer of skin existed- his arm was otherwise entirely hollow, and the skin-coil warped itself into a funnel shape. At the end of his arm, where his shoulder joint should have been, was a glowing blue cloud. On Abyss's mental command, a small hole appeared in the blue mass, and widened, creating a miniature black hole with a blue halo around it. It began to draw in air, and soon cracks appeared at the center of the window. Bits of broken glass shot into Abyss's arm, and soon the rest of the window collapsed inward, disappearing into the funnel. Abyss uncoiled his arm further, reaching into the restaurant and intensifying the suction. Food, plates, tables and chairs were sucked in, and soon people as well. One of Kelly's security escorts was pulled off his feet and sucked into the darkness.

"This is what you want?" Kelly yelled to the council members, as the trio ran. "These monsters roaming the streets?"

"Not all mutants are-YaaaaaAAAAAGH!" Halsted screamed as she was pulled away. Crile tried to reach for her hand, but he was seconds too late, and she was swallowed by the void. By now, Abyss had jumped into the restaurant, and attacked with both arms. He uncoiled a leg and used it like a spring to sail over a fallen table, landing in front of Kelly and Crile. Abyss quickly consumed the councilman, and then coiled his arms together, closing the void. Kelly cowered on the floor, raising an arm as if somehow it would keep Abyss away.

Abyss crouched to look Kelly in the eye. Abyss's eyes glowed blue like the aura inside his body- empty and devoid of any humanity.

"So you want to control all of us mutants, huh?" Abyss asked. His smile widened, ear to ear- almost literally. But it didn't stop there. Abyss opened his unnaturally wide mouth, revealing his sharp teeth. Behind them, his mouth was entirely empty, save only for the blue aura that seemed to exist everywhere inside his hollow body. "We're the future, Kelly. Accept it! This world belongs to us now, and we don't want any of you miserable humans in it! We will do whatever it takes to free our world from your disease! We'll track down and exterminate every last one of you... but _you_ won't live to see it, Kelly!" Abyss pointed his hand at Kelly, but before he could uncoil it, several heated bone-spikes landed in front of him, forming a small fence between Abyss and Mayor Kelly. Seizing the opportunity, Kelly ran. Abyss, meanwhile, looked at the restaurant's entrance.

"Spyke... I told you not to get in my way!"

"You don't give me much of a choice, Abyss." Spyke threw several more spikes, warding Abyss away. Abyss uncoiled his arm, but Spyke quickly ran out of its range, throwing out more bone-spikes. One of them pierced part of the uncoiled arm and Abyss roared, returning his arm to its human shape, with the spike still stuck through. Trying to pull it out, Abyss was open to another volley of spikes. Unable to pull the embedded spike, Abyss jumped out the open window and ran down the street.

--

"I said no weird toppings!" Lance protested, sitting at a booth at a new pizza parlor in the downtown area, along with Fred and Toad. Fred had managed to muscle in on a booth as it was being vacated; otherwise, they would have to fight off the small crowd attracted to the newly-opened restaurant. They held menus in their hands, still deciding what to get.

"Oh, mushrooms are weird now? You didn't tell Fred not to order mushrooms! Make up your damn mind!" Toad whined.

"Fred's getting his own pizza, if I'm gonna split one with you, we're not having any weird crap on it. How about this, pepperoni and pineapple."

"Pineapple? That's disgusting!" Toad protested. "Let's just make it pepperoni."

"Fine by me. Where's our waiter?" Lance looked around, but his attention was caught by something outside the window. Abyss was running down the street, bounding with his coiled legs, being chased by Spyke. "What the hell?"

"Should we do something about it?" Fred asked.

"Nah, I don't feel like it," Lance said. "Besides, I think that's Daniels. I hear he's gotten pretty good at handling this stuff."

"Wait, that's Nils Styger!" Toad declared, jumping onto the table and pointing out the window at Abyss. "I remember 'cuz you ain't gonna forget a face like that, with a name like that. Styger. Nils. It's even fun to say!"

"Well if you love his name so much, why don't you marry him so it can be your name, too?" Fred taunted.

"Yo, I only bring this up 'cuz that guy's on our list."

"He's a fugitive?" Lance asked. He realized it might be a good idea to actually look through the list of fugitives SHIELD tasked them with capturing. "Alright, I guess we'd better go get him."

"But I'm hungry," Fred complained.

"If Bishop finds out we had lunch instead of getting this guy, then we can consider our meal ticket expired." Lance led Toad and the reluctant Fred out of the restaurant and onto the street, where Abyss was dodging flaming bone spikes. Spyke created a bone spear and smacked Abyss in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Alright, Daniels, we'll take it from here," Lance announced.

"...What are you clowns doing here?" Spyke asked, after taking a moment to recognize them.

"We got orders to bring this guy in," Toad explained. "So if you don't mind, we'll take him off your hands. No thanks necessary, we're just cool like that."

"Actually, I think I'll be bringing YOU in!" Abyss uncoiled his torso and exposing the large void in his chest, sucking in any and all loose items. Newspapers, loose change, bits of glass and metal, even part of a stop sign, all swallowed by Abyss. Spyke grew additional spikes on his forearms and plunged them into a nearby wall, while Fred planted his feet and kept his ground. Lance tried to resist, but he was forced to hold onto Fred to keep from being sucked in, and Toad clung to the overall straps on Fred's back.

"HAH!" Lance threw his fist, as if punching the air, and sent a ripple through the cement, knocking Abyss off-balance and forcing him to fall on his back. Recoiling himself, Abyss ended the siege and began to stand up, only to find the charging Fred approaching. With no time to uncoil again, Abyss quickly got back to his feet and ran. Fred continued after him, giving Abyss no rest and throwing aside anything that got in his way- even some bystanders.

In no mood to even offer a retort, Abyss uncoiled an arm and grabbed a passing motorcycle, recoiling so that he could take a seat behind the surprised driver. Before the motorist could do anything, Abyss threw him off and continued riding the bike down the street.

"Lousy mutants!" the driver yelled.

"Great, now we have to go look for him," Lance groaned. "I wish that stupid machine of yours wasn't useless."

"It ain't useless!" Toad defended. "It's just more useful AFTER you've found who you're looking... ah, who am I kiddin'."

"I would've had him if you hadn't gotten in the way," Spyke grumbled. "What's so important that you have to butt into other peoples' business, anyway?"

"Didn't the X-Men tell you?" Fred asked. "We're with SHIELD, and we got a bunch of other guys we're supposed to capture."

"Actually, I haven't talked to any of them in a while," Spyke said, looking as if he had been threatened. "Look, if you want to catch him, fine. But don't expect me to help out, and don't expect me to turn him over if I get him first." Spyke lifted a nearby manhole cover and jumped back down into the sewers.

"If he knows this guy, he'll probably lead us right back to him," Fred deduced.

"You're right," Lance said. "Toad, your mutant machine sucks. Make up for it by tailing Spyke."

"Don't I... I don't got a say in this, do I?" Lance and Fred shook their heads. Toad sighed. "Alright, but when that machine starts makin' our jobs easier, I expect to get my dues from you two. Cash would be fine." Toad jumped into the manhole, pulling the cover over it with his tongue.

--

Edward Kelly returned to his office, shaken but unharmed. He had already spoken to Chief Larson about the mutant attack earlier, and told him that he suspected Spyke was aiding him. Two members of the city council were swallowed by Abyss, and presumed dead. Larson had posted additional officers around city hall, and had already taken Kelly's wife into safekeeping. Kelly would have gone as well, but he wanted to catch the mutant. He suspected that if he remained at City Hall, Abyss would try to come for him.

According to Larson, there was already a file on Abyss, based on the description Kelly gave him. Kelly glazed over it while two police officers stood watch in his office, and Chief Larson sat across from his desk. Nils Styger, a known associate of the Morlocks. Suspected of murdering seventeen people using his mutant absorption power, but could not be convicted (if they could even apprehend him) because there was literally no evidence to prove that such an action was fatal. Kelly had witnessed it for himself that day- Abyss left no trace of those he swallowed. The last time Abyss made a menace of himself, Larson had to call in the military to capture him, but instead SHIELD answered. That was the last Bayville saw or heard of him, until today.

"One of the Morlocks," Kelly said to himself. "I've been too lenient on them. I realize now I should've dealt with them a long time ago."

"We've tried," Larson explained. "Those Morlocks are good at hiding. We've combed the sewers for them before, but they never turn up."

"Obviously you didn't comb well enough. I want you to send someone down there to find those thugs and bring them to justice. It shouldn't have to take two slain city council members for you to do something about them."

"Edward, we've been trying for years," Larson explained. "At some point, it just isn't worth it to go down into the sewers and look around when we get the exact same result every time."

"It's your job to secure the streets," Kelly barked. "If this _thing_ takes another human life, so help me God, I will-"

"Will what, Kelly?" Abyss hung onto the window frame from outside, peering in with his glowing eyes. Immediately, Larson and his two officers drew their guns. Abyss punched through the window, pushing his arm through and uncoiling it to expose the void in his shoulder. Loose papers and books all began to fly in, but the officers stood their ground and kept their guns in hand, firing to no avail. The bullets were all sucked into the vacuum when they passed near it. With his coiled arm, Abyss broke through the remaining glass and jumped into the office. Uncoiling that arm, but not opening another void, Abyss snared Kelly, wrapping the arm around the hapless mayor. "If you want the mayor's safety, don't follow me," Abyss threatened, keeping one arm uncoiled and the other holding Kelly. He jumped backwards out the window, and only then recoiled his arm. Larson ran to the broken window, but Abyss was already gone.

The only trace left was a manhole cover sliding back over the hole.

**Abyss is now in the mix. Read on!**


	13. Abyss, part 2

**Now to focus a little on the Morlocks, with the appropriately titled chapter, "The Morlocks."**

**Abyss, Chapter 02**

Wanda held her hands out, surrounded by a ring of green fire in Agatha's back yard. She had performed this exercise only once before, immediately after her release from the asylum, when her powers were still uncontrolled. She had grown beyond that, holding her hands out and keeping the fire at bay.

"You must do more than restrain the fire," Agatha instructed, standing at the back porch. Pietro was with her, sipping some of her tea, which he found to be rather good. He wasn't quite sure what he was watching, but at least it wasn't boring. "You must extinguish the fire."

"I..." Wanda flexed her fingers. "I can't..."

"Look inside yourself, Wanda. Search your thoughts. What is it that makes you happy? What is it that drives you? Imagine what it is that gives you a reason to live, and you will find your inner strength."

"I... I don't..." Wanda tensed up, and her hex began to wane against the oncoming fire. "I don't know!"

Agatha waved her hand, dispersing the fire before it could reach Wanda. Pietro ran to her as she collapsed, quickly reaching her and helping her stand. "That is why your powers fail you," Agatha stated. "You lack purpose. There is no direction in your life. You feel weak, and so you are."

"What do you suggest I do, then?" Wanda asked.

"I can only suggest that you find a reason to live," Agatha advised. "You must find something to motivate you. If you continue to be dissatisfied with life, you will never find the inner peace necessary to control your powers."

"She's right," Pietro said. "You've spent so long being hateful and planning revenge that you don't know what to do now that you're over that. You said you wanted to move on with your life. Stop worrying about whether or not your powers are working. Just relax."

"Listen to your brother," Agatha added. "You worry too much about this. Life is not something to be taken lightly, but neither should we let it weight us down."

"I understand," Wanda said, but she wasn't so sure she really did.

--

"Mmm-mmm." Pyro, meanwhile, had chosen to stay home. The others didn't even ask him if he wanted to go with them for pizza- and in truth, he didn't. He was back in the Brotherhood building, and he was done with his probation. There were two things that came to Pyro's mind: burn things, or do his job.

Pyro's job description, viewable by anyone with level 2 SHIELD clearance, stated that he was part of a mutant hero team acting in Bayville, secretly sponsored by SHIELD and ultimately answering to them. However, anyone with at least level 3 clearance would know Pyro's _real_ job.

John Allerdyce walked out of his bedroom and opened the door to Pietro's. He opened the drawers to Pietro's dresser, but found only clothes. He rummaged through them, but was satisfied that there was nothing out of place. Next, he went to Pietro's closet, and found... more clothes. That included three spare uniforms, as well as his old uniform and a work-in-progress design for an updated uniform.

Moving on, he went to Wanda's room. He flipped through her private book collection, but found nothing interesting. Then, he spotted a notebook tucked under her pillow, and realized that Wanda kept a diary. Flipping to the last update, Pyro took a small camera from his pocket and began to take snapshots.

After looking through the rooms belonging to Lance, Blob, and Toad, Pyro headed upstairs to the control center. Immediately, he noticed something new- the mutant detection system installed by Toad. Once more taking his handy cam (which is not a Handycam), Pyro took more shots. Once his camera's memory capacity had been reached, Pyro grinned and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Oh, someone's in troooouuu-bleeee..." Pyro said to himself in a sing-song voice.

--

"Evan?" Scott Summers called, wading through the sludge of the Bayville sewers. He had chosen to come alone, armed only with a flashlight and his energy-charged eyes. He was alone in the sewage tunnel, but unknown to him, he was being watched.

The lizard-faced Lucid was walking through a parallel tunnel, looking right at the wall. With his eyes, Lucid peeled away the bricks and cement, and looked through the linear pipes to see the tunnel next door, and Scott looking around like a lost child.

"Evan?" Scott called again. Lucid looked up- in his own tunnel, Spyke appeared, summoned by Scott's genius attempt. Lucid pointed to the wall, signifying that Scott was on the other side. Spyke nodded and continued walking, looking for an opening. Lucid was about to keep going his own way, but he caught sight of something moving in a tunnel on the opposite side.

"What are you doing down here?" Spyke asked, once he caught up with Scott.

"Looking for you," Scott explained.

"Here to ask how I'm doing?" Spyke asked. "That's how it always is with you guys. You never knock unless you really need something."

"And when was the last time you came by for a visit, Evan?"

"I have things to do down here," Spyke argued. "At least I'm outside the fence, looking out for this town's mutants. When do you guys ever come out to help? You just stay inside, playing school all day. What happened to the team?"

"The team's still there, Evan, our priorities have just shifted," Scott explained. "We're trying to promote peace _through_ peace. I wish we could come and protect everyone in the city, but that's just not possible."

"The X-Men are a joke now," Spyke accused. "You're all talk. So many defenseless mutants in this town, and the only ones you care to protect are the ones enrolled in your school. I'm surprised you haven't started charging for admission."

"Look, we can argue about this all day," Scott said, "But I came here for a reason. I don't know if you've heard... but Kurt and Rogue are gone. They've been kidnapped."

"What? By who?" Spyke asked in surprise, no longer concerned with the debate. "What happened?"

"That's the hard part, we're not really sure. But I came to ask you a favor. We need as many eyes as possible. If you or your friends see anything... call us."

"I'll... I'll do that. No problem," Spyke assured him. "Do you have any idea who did this?"

"Not yet. But we know whoever did it has Gambit as one of his thugs, so watch out for him, too. We've got Beast checking headlines across the country. Professor X has been trying Cerebro, but no luck. Even the Brotherhood's got an investigation going."

"You don't think they might have something to do with it?"

"No. For once, they're the good guys, they're with SHIELD now. They're not really sharing any of their details, but at least we know they've got the same goal we do."

"Times have changed," Spyke said with an amused grunt. "Listen, Scott. We'll keep our eyes open."

"Thanks, Evan."

--

"Nils Styger," Lieutenant Denti read, giving a report to Avalanche, Blob, and Pyro. "Calls himself Abyss. He used to be associated with the Morlocks, but they severed all ties after he went on a rampage. Seventeen people were killed, and SHIELD took him into custody."

"What are his powers, exactly?" Avalanche asked.

"His body is made of hollow coils, and he houses some sort of black hole inside of him," Denti explained. "The hole leads to a sort of pocket dimension. Once something is sucked in, it can never come back out."

"What happens inside?" Blob asked.

"We've had technicians study the effect," Denti further explained, "And as near as any of them could tell, anything sucked into Abyss would likely survive the process, assuming the aperture were wide enough." Denti would periodically glance sideways at a second screen that gave him his information. "Inside, an object would remain intact for a short period of time, before it's taken apart at a molecular level and absorbed as energy for Abyss."

"That's kind of scary," Blob admitted.

"I'll say. I just want to remind you guys again to be extremely cautious when dealing with him. If you need to call for backup, please do."

"We'll see how things go," Avalanche said, cutting the connection. "Alright. We've got Toad hunting down Spyke, and we've got Pietro and Wanda out of town. Hate to say this, but I think we're fucked."

"He doesn't sound so scary to me," Pyro bragged. "I bet a little toasting and he'll turn tail and run."

"You goon, that's your solution to everything."

"Go with what works, right?" Pyro laughed. "So, are we gonna go party or what?"

"I say we wait for Toad," Avalanche said. "Once we know what Spyke and the Morlocks are planning to do about this, then we make our move."

--

Tall and corpse-like, Caliban would be a frightening sight for anyone wandering the dark corridors of the Bayville sewers. However, the Morlocks were all used to seeing the passive, stoic Caliban. He could hardly be considered a threat. Spyke trudged through the sewage until he caught up with the taller mutant, standing at a side pipe.

"Sssspyke..."

"I know," Spyke said to him. "Go tell the others. I'll keep this way." Caliban nodded and retreated, while Spyke continued through the main pipeline.

Several feet behind, Toad clung to the wall, crawling for a short distance before hopping to the other side and gaining ground. He couldn't stay on the wall for long, let alone crawl on it like Nightcrawler, so he hopped again to the other side. Unable to resist the temptation, he snagged one of the cockroaches crawling on the ceiling, but immediately spat it out, retching. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to eat something that lived among human waste- even Toad could appreciate this.

Keeping his eyes on Spyke, Toad jumped onto an overhead pipe and watching Evan Daniels round a corner, jumping onto the walkway. Toad jumped off the pipe and onto another section of wall, then bounded around the corner- only to find that Spyke had turned around, spikes ready.

"Ghh!" Toad stopped himself and turned to jump away, but now he saw that a trap had been set for him- more Morlocks waited at the opposite side of the way. Caliban had alerted Facade, Torpid, and the largely-built Sunder to that corner. Behind Spyke, the goo-covered Tarbaby and the mohawked Scaleface emerged, along with Callisto.

"You got a problem, Tolensky?" Spyke asked. "We don't like spies."

"Uh... I was just tryin' to take a shortcut to McDonald's," Toad said. "If you guys could just tell me which way leads out to 5th street, I'll just be on my way..."

"You're not going anywhere, tadpole," Tarbaby threatened. "This is Morlock territory. We don't like outsiders."

"Let's hold on for a second," Callisto said, waving for them to stand down. "I'd like to avoid any unnecessary violence. What are you doing here?"

"He works for the government," Spyke explained. "They're after Abyss, too."

"We'll deal Abyss," Callisto said. "He was a Morlock, and we take care of our own."

"It ain't that easy," Toad said to them. "We got a job to do."

"They may be useful," Caliban suggested. "We cannot fight Abyss on our own."

"The X-Men think he and his friends can be trusted, but I don't," Spyke countered. "And unless something's changed in the last few years, they're not much stronger than we are."

"Oh, we're strong," Toad bragged. "We just don't have the info. So, how about you and us, we help each other out? We got th' facilities to keep him locked up. Assumin' he lives."

"It did take government intervention to capture him last time," Scaleface noted.

"But he escaped, didn't he?" Tarbaby pointed out.

"Regardless, we may need their help," Callisto said to the Morlocks. Reluctantly, Spyke nodded. Soon, the rest of the Morlocks stated their agreement as well. "Alright. Can you arrange a meeting with the rest of your team?"

"Done and done," Toad replied.

--

Wanda sat on the steps of Agatha's back porch, with a cup of tea sitting next to her. Pietro leaned against the porch pillar with his second cup of tea, while Agatha prepared something inside. Pietro looked down at Wanda's confused, dejected expression, and wondered what he could do to cheer her up.

"Wanda, what do you really want out of life?" Pietro asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I honestly don't know. I don't want to kill our father... I don't want anything to do with Lucas. I'm alright being on the team with you guys, but... there has to be something else. What about you, Pietro? What do you want?"

"I don't usually think that far ahead," Pietro explained. "I had the same problem you did. I spent the last few years just causing mayhem because I didn't know what else to do. I could've tried a number of things, but they all seemed boring. Job? House? Steady relationship? Family? Retirement? Let someone else have all that."

"If you don't want any of those, what do you want?" Wanda asked.

"Honestly? I just want to be able to live comfortably." That was, of course, code-speak for 'make a lot of money.' "As long as I've got a job that keeps me busy, challenges me, and pays well, I'm set."

"Well, that's fine for you, but I'm not sure I like what we're doing."

"What's not to like? We get to play hero," Pietro reminded her. "It's like being an X-Man, except without the geekiness."

"I don't trust SHIELD," Wanda confessed. "Right from the start, I didn't like the idea."

"So how come you never said anything?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't have anywhere else to go except with the Brotherhood." Wanda picked up her cup, but didn't drink. "As much as I hate to admit it, they're the closest thing I have to a real family. But... that's not really saying much."

"You don't need them," Pietro suggested. "You've got me to watch your back. As long as you watch mine, then we'll be okay, with or without the Brotherhood." Wanda offered him a half-smile before sipping her tea.

--

Mayor Kelly woke up in a bit of a panic, wondering why he was in a dark, brick-lined room. He huddled into the corner when he saw a rat scurrying by. He tried to stand up, but his ankles had been tied together, and his wrists behind his back. He realized that there was only one place he could possibly be.

"Wakey, wakey!" Abyss cried, entering the small room.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kelly demanded. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I didn't want to spoil the fun," Abyss grinned. Kelly recoiled at the sight of Abyss's sharp teeth. Abyss reached up for a pipe and turned a makeshift faucet wedged into its side, letting water spill onto the brick floor. "This is one of the pipes that carries fresh water. All you need to do is follow it, and you'll find a treatment station."

Kelly said nothing, hoping Abyss would explain what he intended to do.

"You don't know what it's like to live in a sewer, do you, Eddie? It's not so bad... and it has its upsides. Like how I know my way through the entire system. I know which pipes go where and what they carry. Take this one." Abyss stretched out his hand and reached for a loose pipe over Kelly's head, pulling it out from its socket connector. Dark, thick sewage began to flow out, spilling onto Kelly's head and shoulders and dripping everywhere.

"Argh! What are you doing?!" Kelly screamed in disgust.

"You get used to it," Abyss taunted. "What's the matter, Kelly? You don't like my home? Oh, you just want to freshen up a bit. How rude of me." Abyss reached his hands up to the pipe that leaked clean water and seized it. With a grunt for effort, Abyss bent the pipe, creating a tear on its side that now gushed water. Abyss reached over to Kelly with his uncoiled arms and hoisted him into the air, away from the leaking sewage. "Let's get you all cleaned up." Abyss pushed Kelly up into water, washing off the sewage, and then pushed him in deeper, forcing Kelly's face right up against the water. Kelly struggled, trying to wiggle his bound legs and squirm out of Abyss's grasp. He couldn't breathe with the pressurized water hitting his face, and was relieved when Abyss pulled him back out.

Kelly took several breaths of air while Abyss laughed, his toothy mouth opened to inhuman proportions.

"What's the matter, Eddie boy? Don't like the water quality?"

"Whatever you do to me, you'll only prove me right," Kelly menaced. "Everything I've said about you mutants will be proven!"

"Really? Ask me if I care. Go ahead, ask me!" Abyss shook Kelly in the air like rattle, laughing. "I don't care what you think of me, or my kind. All that matters is that I hate you and_ your _kind. Just looking at you makes me sick. So, I'm going to kill you. Come on, let's find a good spot for that!"

Abyss carried Kelly out of the room and into a sewer tunnel, overlooking a large draining basin. On the other side was a series of catwalks, allowing access to a large door. Abyss rounded the walkway around the basin, holding Kelly over it and laughing all the way.

--

Toad hopped with Spyke and Callisto through one of the larger tunnels, on their way to meet up with the Brotherhood. More of the Morlocks would soon join them.

"I gotta ask... how can you guys live down here?" Toad wondered.

"It's not easy," Callisto explained. "And it's not clean. We usually camp out in some of the more sanitary areas. We dig through garbage for food, or steal if we have to. But most of us prefer this to the persecution we would face topside."

"Well, some of you don't look so bad," Toad noted. "I mean, I ain't so pretty, and I can survive just fine up there."

"We've always stayed together," Callisto further explained. "Some of us started out as runaways, and were welcomed with the Morlocks. Even those of us that could pass on the surface remain here, so that we can continue to help each other. That's just how our society works. We work for the whole, and we leave our selfishness behind."

"Well, aren't there shelters you can go to?"

"You are out of touch, aren't you?" Spyke grunted. "There's shelters up there, but we're not welcome there. So many mutants have come to Bayville, that even if they did help us, there would be too many. We're better of making our own way then living off someone else's charity."

"But can't you, y'know, just live in some warehouse or somethin'?"

"Warehouses are owned and usually inspected," Spyke said. "We've tried it before, but we either get discovered, or the conditions are so bad that we're honestly better off in the sewer. At least here, there's too many tunnels for anyone to try looking for us. We know the place well enough that we can hide if we have to, or move our camps around."

"So, if you're all so tight, what's with th' ribbon man?" Toad asked.

"Abyss joined us two years ago," Callisto began, "Running from a human supremacist group operating here in Bayville. We offered him shelter, and for a while, he was okay, but very quiet. He eventually started to follow Spyke's lead in attacking topsiders who threatened mutants, but Abyss believed in a more extreme approach. He hated humans. He even hated mutants that just look human. He thought we should all hunt them down and kill them. He didn't even care whether or not they were hostile towards us, he wanted them all dead just for being normal."

"He sounds like some kind of poor man's Magneto," Toad remarked.

"He might be," Spyke admitted. "Abyss told us we were traitors to our species and left to exterminate humanity. Fortunately, he was captured by SHIELD, but now he's come back." Spyke stopped at a ladder, with several dots of light on the floor nearby. Above them was a manhole, leading to the meeting site. "Here we are. You first."

"Don't mind if I do." Toad jumped all the way up to the top rung of the ladder in a single bound, and pushed off the manhole cover.

--

Avalanche led Blob and Pyro into a construction yard near the center of town, empty after work hours. Situated between two high-rise buildings, the steel frame was just a skeleton of what would eventually be another skyscraper.

"Is this it?" Blob asked.

"Yo, over here!" Toad waved, wearing his uniform and perched on what would be the second floor of the building. Once he had their attention, Toad hopped towards the back end of the lot.

"Remember, Pyro," Avalanche said as the trio followed Toad. "You mess up again and we're sending you back to Bishop in a box. Go it?"

"Relax, mate, I'm just here to have a little fun," Pyro replied with a grin. Toad led them to the back corner, where Spyke and Callisto had brought some of their strongest fighters: Cybelle, Torpid, Sunder and Tarbaby. Sunder was a muscular, seven-foot tall man with a thick neck and scale-like plates on his bald head. Tarbaby's entire body was coated with dark brown goop, and random objects were visibly glued to his body. His head was spikey, but his mouth and nose- the only parts not covered by tar- looked fairly normal. Cybelle had not changed much in years, but Torpid was now taller and older, approaching her teenage years. She could almost pass for normal, though she still had abnormally large arms and a round, doll-like face.

"Alright, everyone's here," Toad said. "Uh, Morlocks, this is th' Brotherhood. That's Avalanche, Blob and that shithead is Pyro."

"Aren't you a little short?" Spyke asked.

"Pietro and Wanda are off on another mission," Avalanche said, covering for their missing teammates.

"Well, alright. You'll be working with Callisto, Sunder, Cybelle, Tarbaby and Torpid today."

"Hey," Blob waved. Sunder nodded in regard.

"The police and all the news channels are in a frenzy since he kidnapped Kelly," Avalanche said. "Any idea where Abyss might've taken him?"

"Caliban managed to sniff him out," Spyke explained. "He's at the treatment station across town."

"That's pretty far," Avalanche said. "We came in a jeep. How are we all going to get there?"

"You guys can drive," Spyke said. "We'll take the tunnels."

**And now, the conclusion.**


	14. Abyss, part 3

**Abyss is messed up. Just thought you should know.**

**Abyss, Chapter 03**

"Alright, mates, time for action!" Pyro said from the passenger's seat of Avalanche's jeep. Blob sat in the back (along with Toad), and Lance was at the wheel, naturally. "Now we kick ass, Brotherhood style!"

"Shut up," Avalanche said. "You're not a part of the Brotherhood. You're just a flunky we got stuck with."

"Is that any way to talk to your navigator?"

"You only got shotgun because Fred doesn't fit there anymore, and Toad's the only one who can fill in the rest of the backseat," Avalanche told him. "Now shut up and stay put, or I'm throwing you out."

"You know, you boys are being very unfair," Pyro complained. "I think I deserve a chance. How come I can't be part of this team?"

"One, we don't like you," Avalanche explained. "Two, we didn't accept you into the team, you were forced onto us. Three, you don't know anything about us. Four, we don't like you."

"Who says I don't know anything? I know quite a bit," Pyro said, slyly. Avalanche glared at him, and Pyro realized how conspicuous he was being. "I mean, I know you're Lance and you're from Chicago or something like that. And Dukes, he's a big Texas boy. You used to work for Mystique. What is there to know?"

"What's Fred's middle name?" Toad asked.

"He has a middle name?"

"Frederick J. Dukes," Blob reminded him. "C'mon, Allerdyce, what's my middle name?"

"Ah... uh..." Pyro scratched his head. "Joseph!"

"Lucky guess," Blob muttered. "Okay, well which X-Man did Lance go to high school with?"

"All of them!" Pyro yelled, annoyed.

"Before coming to Bayville," Blob specified.

"Oh... uh... what's her name, the one with the accent," Pyro said. Of course, to Pyro, they all had accents. "Jean!"

"EEEEEHHHH!" Blob yelled. "It was Kitty."

"Who did you think I've been talking to all the time?" Avalanche asked facetiously. "Idiot."

"Okay, okay, gimme another one," Pyro said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "Wait, ask me what color Pietro's eyes are!"

"Pyro's got a boooy-friieeeeend!" Blob teased. Toad laughed, and Avalanche grinned.

"Fuck you, Dukes... I... argh, ask me something else!" Now frustrated with the quiz, Pyro folded his arms. "I know lots of stuff!"

"What's Toad's real name?" Avalanche asked.

"It's not Toad?" Pyro asked, honestly.

"What made you think it was Toad?" Toad asked.

"Well you're all on a first-name basis, but everyone calls you Toad. So, I figured Toad is Toad."

"But everyone calls you Pyro," Blob reminded him.

"Yeah, but that's only because I'm not really part of the team," Pyro explained. "Wait, I mean-"

"No, no, too late," Avalanche said. "You admitted it. You're not part of the team."

"Yeah, so shut up and do what you're told," Toad scolded. "Hey, it IS fun bullyin' the group bitch!" Pyro crossed his arms and pouted. It didn't matter if he didn't fit in. It wasn't like he really wanted to. He just wanted to have fun.

But of course, his fun often came at the expense of others. Today would be no different.

--

The treatment station was an underground facility in Bayville's east side, connected to both the sewer system and the city's water distribution pipes. Though none of the pipes fed directly into the sewers (nor was any sewage treated here), they were still connected, since the treatment station had once been used to treat sewage, though now it was used to purify drinking water. Few people knew about this, and it was probably for the best, even if there was nothing unsanitary going on.

Various City Public Service workers were doing their jobs, checking the pools of water and the cylinders that pumped it through the city. Their relative peace was interrupted by a loud banging noise from one of the side entrances. Someone must've gotten locked out. One of the engineers checked to see what the problem was.

"What's... AAAAH!" An engineer was swallowed, along with the unhinged door, into the void in Abyss's right arm.

"What is that?!" another engineer gasped as Abyss stalked in, holding Kelly over his head with his uncoiled, spring-like arm, and carrying a duffel bag slung across his shoulder. CPS workers watched in shock as the two more engineers were swallowed. Immediately, they began to flee.

"Someone call the police!" one of them yelled. "He's got the mayor!"

"If you don't run, I'm going to catch you and swallow you!" Abyss threatened. Soon, there were no engineers to be seen, though their panicked screams could still be heard in distant hallways and chambers. Abyss laughed and continued into the station.

--

The Scarlet Witch was alone in a dark cavern, cold and dry. Nearly blind in the darkness, she felt the rough and rocky wall, using it to guide herself through. She heard only the faint howl of the wind, and saw no light at the end of the cavern. She stopped for a moment to gather her bearings, but she felt an urge to keep going. Wanda didn't know what to expect at the end, but she was beginning to dread it. The cold was beginning to sting her skin, from her face to her neck, to the top of her chest. She wrapped her coat around herself to stay warm.

"Wanda," a familiar voice called. Wanda turned, her hand pointed outward and ready to attack. A pillar of light appeared behind her, revealing Magneto in full armor, his cape billowing behind him and his face shrouded by the shadows of his helmet.

"...Father?"

"Wanda, come with me," Magneto insisted. "Let us begin a new relationship. Be my daughter once again. We can be happy if you'll only me grant me forgiveness."

"No... I don't forgive you!" she called out. "I'll never forgive you!"

"Wanda, you lower yourself by serving human masters," Magneto said. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Your rightful place is among your own people. You belong with other mutants. Come, join my side, and together, we will rule this planet, and usher in a new age of peace, for all mutantkind."

"I... no! I'm not like you! Mutants and humans should be equals, they-"

"You can't expect me to believe that," Magneto retorted. "You can't convince me that you believe this, if you can't even convince yourself. You know what you want, Wanda. You want power."

"No!" Wanda screamed, grabbing her head. "I just want you to leave me alone!"

"That's what you dreamt of when you slept in your padded room. You dreamt of freedom. The power to do whatever you wanted. The power to crush your enemies and reward your friends, and to reshape the world as you see fit. You've spent years dreaming of your own ideal world, and now that you've seen the real world, you prefer your romantic fantasy. You want the power to change that reality. You want the power to make your vision the new reality."

"Stop it!" Wanda screamed, shooting bolts of blue lightning at Magneto. He was completely unharmed, not even noticing that he was being attacked. "Go away! I'm not like you! I'm not like you!"

"But you are, Wanda," Magneto continued. "You're strong. You're ambitious. You have the power to choose your destiny. Don't throw your life away as Pietro has. Leave him and his friends. Come with me. I can show you how to create your ideal world."

"That's enough!" Quicksilver said, standing at the opposite side of the tunnel, also dressed in his blue-green uniform. "Don't listen to him, Wanda. You belong with the Brotherhood. You belong with me. When has Magneto ever watched out for you? He just wants to use you, like he's used me! I'm your brother, Wanda, and I care about you. I know where you belong, and it's right where you are."

"But it doesn't feel right," Wanda said to him. "There has to be another way."

"Your options are limited," Pietro told her. "It's him, or me. We can make it on our own. We don't need Magneto. We don't even need the Brotherhood! Just you and me, sis." Quicksilver offered his hand and smiled... but it was that famous smile of his, shallow and insincere.

"I...I don't trust you," she said. "You've only ever thought about yourself, Pietro. Just like our father!"

"If I don't look out for myself, no one else will!" Pietro argued. "And now I need to look out for you. You need my protection, and I-"

"I don't need anyone's protection!" Wanda fired at Pietro with her hexes, but like Magneto, he was impervious.

"You say you don't need my protection? Then why'd you ask me to come?!" Pietro demanded. "Who are you kidding? You're just a closeted little girl who never grew up! You might be serious, but you're still immature. That's why you need me, to do the thinking for both of us!"

"Shut up!" Wanda screamed, continued to shoot hex bolts at him. They had no effect, and Wanda only managed to exhaust herself, holding on to the wall to keep herself from falling over.

And then... a third pillar of light appeared. Standing in it was the Scarlet Witch herself, looking calm and confident. Wanda watched her doppelganger in awe, as if she were a different person altogether.

"What? But... ? How?"

"I was in your place once," the Scarlet Witch explained. "But now, I've found my purpose. They're both right, you know. But not entirely. You do crave power. You do prefer the world you imagined to the one that exists. But this isn't all there is. You can still cope with the real world. The world outside of your cell."

"But I left it, a long time ago," Wanda said. "Why don't I feel free?"

"Because you never truly left your cell," the Scarlet Witch revealed. "You've only focused on small things. You need to look at the world around you. There's more to it than Magneto, or SHIELD, or the Brotherhood. Wanda, you need to start living in this world."

"You said you found your purpose," Wanda said. "What is it?"

"Life," the Scarlet Witch replied. The light around her faded, and she disappeared into the darkness. Wanda turned to Pietro, who also vanished, followed by Magneto.

Wanda jumped in her chair, jolted by the sudden shift to the real world. The cavern was gone, and she was back in Agatha Harkness's house, seated at the dining room table. Sitting adjacent to her, Agatha quickly put her hand on Wanda's shoulder, and began to speak in a language Wanda didn't recognize. Somehow, she felt a wave of calm rush through her body.

"Tell me, child, what did you see?" Agatha asked.

"I... I can't really describe it," Wanda said. Agatha smiled.

"Nobody ever can."

"I have a lot to think about now," Wanda explained.

"You are on the right path," Agatha told her. "Now rest, child. You have taken your first step. But remember that sometimes, we find greater meaning in the journey, than the destination."

--

Edward Kelly's wrists were tied together with a railing at the edge of a small, but deep pool of water. There were several more in the large room, with cylindrical machines pumping water through various pipes, some overhead, some hidden in the walls or in adjacent rooms. Abyss walked around the pools, inspecting them and carrying his stuffed duffel bag.

"I don't know what you think you'll accomplish," Kelly said, "But whatever you're planning to do, you'll just prove that mutants need to be locked away!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't care," Abyss said coldly. "Just as long as you and the rest of your worthless species dies, I don't care if you think I'm Hitler." Abyss took a Coke bottle from his duffel bag, though it was filled with a strange blue substance. The open bag contained several more. Abyss took off the cap and sniffed it from arms' length- or rather, having no nose, he inhaled some of the invisible fumes coming from the bottle. He wretched and flinched, and then grinned, pouring the thick substance into the pool.

"What are you doing?!"

"Poisoning the water, you idiot," Abyss answered. "I've cooked up my own little recipe from everyday items you can find under your kitchen sink, or in your average exterminator's storehouse, at the local laundromat, and even in your local sewers! Hah! I'm the Martha Stewart of chemical terror! This stuff's so concentrated, that a single drop diluted in a bucket of water is still enough to kill most adults. Now, this is a twenty ounce bottle, and this pool's got... I don't know how much water. The question is, will it be enough to dilute all of this wonderful poison? Let's find out!"

"You can't!" Kelly shouted. "You're putting millions of lives in danger! Humans and mutants!"

"If I have to drop a few mutants, so what? It'll be worth it if they can take the humans with them." Abyss uncoiled his arm and began to suck in some air around the pool. He was careful not to absorb any water, but just generate enough wind over the pool to help stir the contents. The water was now a light blue, slightly cloudy color, much to Abyss's delight. "Looks like the mix is complete. But before I start pumping this out to the city, I want to see if it works." Abyss walked back to Kelly and untied Kelly's hands. Kelly immediately tried to run, but Abyss's coil-arm quickly grabbed him and pulled him back. He pushed Kelly to the edge of the platform, inches away from the pool.

"Someone will stop you," Kelly warned. "The police, maybe the X-Men, but you won't get away with this."

"I'll make you a deal," Abyss said, grinning with his large teeth. "I won't pump this out to the city... if you jump in."

"What? You want me to kill myself?"

"Yes!" Abyss said excitedly. "If you let me watch you drown in poison, I'll spare this city. Nobody will have to drink this water."

"And if I refuse?" Kelly asked cautiously.

"Then I push you in and pump it anyway. Either way, I'm going to watch you flop around in the water like a gutted fish. So which is it, Kelly? Do you want to die alone, or would you feel better knowing you had company?"

Kelly peered down at the cloudy blue water. If Abyss was telling the truth, and a single drop in a bucket of water was lethal, then he could expect to be killed in seconds if he swallowed any of it. But he had millions of lives to consider.

"Alright," Kelly said. "Do I have your word that you won't filter this into the city's water supply?"

"I promise," Abyss said. Kelly rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. All he had to do was jump into the water. He lifted a foot over the pool, breathing heavily, sweat dripping across his face. Behind him, Abyss rubbed his hands together, grinning in anticipation.

But suddenly, a green whip grabbed onto Kelly's ankle, pulling him over the pool and up into the pipes overhead.

Toad was crawling on the pipes and retracted his tongue once Kelly was safely holding onto them. Abyss growled, but turned to his right when he realized Toad wasn't alone. To his right were Avalanche, Blob and Pyro. To his left, Spyke, Callisto, Torpid, Cybelle, Sunder and Tarbaby. He was completely surrounded.

"This is the thanks I get for protecting our species!" Abyss yelled, uncoiling both arms and opening them into funnels aimed at both groups. Blob planted his feet and grabbed Pyro's tank, holding him forward but keeping him anchored. Pyro held out his fists and generated twin streams of fire right into the void. The flames were easily absorbed, but some of them managed to catch the inside of Abyss's arms, forcing him to snap back and recoil his arm.

"Score one for Pyro!" Pyro announced.

"Don't get cocky," Avalanche warned. On the other side, Spyke's flaming arrows pierced the other arm, again forcing him to recoil. Once Abyss was back to his normal configuration, Callisto jumped at him, kicking in in the head and then dropping to sweep his legs. Abyss fell backwards, but pushed his arms behind him and uncoiled them slightly, using them as springs to push himself back and kick Callisto in the chest. Sunder caught her and put her back on the ground.

Cybelle removed her gloves and melted through the railing with the acidic sweat on her palms. Quickly putting her gloves back on, she pulled the bar off the now-weakened railing and lunged at Abyss, smacking him in the head. Blob than picked him up, and nodding to Sunder, threw him towards the Morlock strongman, who smashed him with his large fist and sent him flying over one of the clean pools. Abyss extended his arms and grabbed two pipes to steady himself. Torpid ran for him, also removing her gloves, but Abyss threw out both fists and punched her in the chest.

Avalanche raised his hands and created a tremor not below, but above Abyss, loosening pipes and ceiling tiles and dropping them onto his head. Abyss pointed his unfurled arm upwards and swallowed the falling debris, leaving him open for Tarbaby to jump in and grab his feet, sticking them onto the ground with the tar on his hands. Toad jumped onto Abyss's shoulders and then to the ground, adding his own slime to Abyss's feet.

"Traitors! Traitors!" Abyss screamed. "I'm trying to defend mutantkind against humanity! Why can't any of you understand what I'm trying to do?"

"You're not trying to defend anyone," Spyke told him. "You're just a bitter sadist. You don't care about mutants. Just yourself."

"Okay, you got me," Abyss admitted. "I wasn't even going to honor the deal I made with Kelly! But I'm still pretty pissed. So, let me introduce all of you to the infinite world that exists inside of me!" Abyss uncoiled his arms, and then as much of his legs as he could. Air began to rush up through Abyss's legs and into the holes in his shoulders, but he wasn't done. Soon his entire torso uncoiled, revealing that all of the black holes were actually one large one, his coiled skin the only thing that could resist and contain them. Now his entire body was uncoiled, floating around like a shower of loosely connected ribbons with a laughing head and neck attached to chest and shouder armor. Even his fingers spun outward, no longer distinguishable from the rest of his body. Air and debris were violently sucked into the black hole where Abyss's chest had been, vanishing past the blue aura crowning it.

Kelly held onto the overhead pipes, lying on top of them and hugging them with his arms and legs. Toad jumped up and did the same.

Blob held his ground, resisting the violent storm, grabbing Avalanche and Callisto to keep them safe. Sunder likewise held Torpid and Cybelle, though he had to move away from the suction in order to keep from flying in. Tarbaby held to a distant railing, and grabbed Spyke's shoulder as he started to slide away. Glued to Tarbaby's sticky hand, Spyke was anchored long enough for him to shoot long bone-spikes into the floor, which he then held onto for support.

Pyro was running away from the wind tunnel, but making no ground. Avalanche grabbed his hand and pulled, bringing him closer to Blob.

Railings and floor panels were ripped and swallowed, and the nearby pumping stations began to break apart as pieces flew into Abyss's void. The contaminated water began to fly upwards, but Abyss couldn't be harmed by anything he absorbed.

"We can't hold this off much longer!" Callisto yelled to Avalanche. "We're going to give!"

"Pyro, burn him up!" Avalanche commanded. With his free arm, Pyro launched another line of flame, but the storm was too violent now. The fire was almost immediately extinguished, and Pyro tried intensifying it, but to no avail.

"Sorry, mate, the show's over!"

Avalanche groaned. "Spyke, can you hit his head?"

"I can try!" Spyke aimed one of his hands and created three spikes in a formation not unlike his mentor Logan's claws. Spyke shot them out, but all three were swallowed into the void before they could reach Abyss. "It's no good, the wind's too strong!"

The floor beneath Abyss, now deprive of any loose panels, begun to curl upwards, and the wall next to him began to curl outwards. The nearby machinery loosened, and an entire pumping cylinder flew at Abyss, ripped apart in mid-air. It flew down at him, dropping on his head and squashing his ribbon-like torso. The floor continued curling upwards and the wall was pulled off its roots, flying to Abyss. Abyss was being bombarded by pieces too large to swallow, and when they joined together, they begun to cut into Abyss's wind effects. With Abyss's storm reshaping the debris, everything curved inward at a particular angle. Soon, Abyss was trapped inside a roughly ball-shaped prison made from the floor, the wall, and large pieces of machinery. The storm stopped, and inside his prison, Abyss was unable to break free or pull the pieces loose.

"I didn't expect that," Toad admitted, jumping down to the ground level with a shaken Kelly in tow. "Can we do that all again? That was kinda fun."

"No," Avalanche replied, removing his goggles and rubbing his eyes. "Let's not. How long until he breaks out of that thing?"

"It'll be a while," Spyke said. "You better call in your folks so they can take him away."

"I thought you said the Morlocks take care of their own," Toad reminded him.

"The government can probably do a better job of containing him," Callisto explained. "But we're done here. When you report this to your superiors, don't tell them we were involved."

"Don't you want any credit?" Blob asked.

"We do, but... let's just say that we don't have the best relationship with the government." Callisto began to lead the Morlocks out of the treatment station. Toad went to join Avalanche, Blob and Pyro as they watched them depart. Last among them was Spyke, who stopped next to them.

"You know, you guys aren't so bad," Spyke said.

"Back at you," Avalanche replied. "I'd rather work with you guys than the X-Men."

"I know how you feel," Spyke said in agreement. Before anyone could ask why he felt that way, Spyke gave them a casual salute and followed after the other Morlocks.

--

Mayor Kelly had been returned to city hall, where he explained what had happened, and grudgingly admitted that even though a mutant was behind the plot, it was mutants who had helped him. As requested, he did not mention the Morlocks' involvement, though he and the Brotherhood both wondered why they didn't want the public to know they had performed a heroic act. City Public Service closed the treatment station until it was cleaned up and repaired.

SHIELD took the caged Abyss into custody, freeing him from the wreckage under a standard power-canceling beam. He was returned to a cell at Stokes Maximum, and fitted with special devices on his neck, wrists and ankles that prevented him from uncoiling himself.

And so, the Brotherhood had finally succeeded in actually capturing one of the Fugitive Nine, after one had been killed and another allowed to escape.

"And you say just the three of you took him?" Bishop asked, appearing on the Brotherhood's viewscreen in the control center.

"Well, he kind of took himself," Avalanche elaborated. "It's all on the report."

"Right, so where are Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch?" Bishop asked.

"They're following a lead on Gambit," Avalanche covered.

"...Alright. You're all dismissed." Avalanche reached to sever the connection. "Hold on a second. Pyro, we need to discuss the conditions of your probation. We may have a problem." Bishop waited for a second while the other boys watched. "...In private."

"Oh, right," Blob said.

"Oh, blimey!" Pyro shouted as the boys started to leave. "I thought I was in the clear! Don't tell me there's more for me to do? I don't think I can handle it!" Once the others were out, he added, "So what's going on, Commander?"

"Pyro, don't ever let anyone tell you that you're a good actor," Bishop scorned. "Now what did you find?"

"I've got a few photos you might want to look at," Pyro grinned, putting a memory stick into the console slot. After a few moments, Bishop saw the photographs on his own side screen, including a page from Wanda's diary and several images of the mutant detection system Toad had installed a few days earlier.

"This is what we were looking for," Bishop confirmed. "I suspected they had allowed Omega Red to escape. Now I know the Scarlet Witch is responsible. And what's this machine?"

"It's some kind of mutant detector," Pyro said. "It's pretty lousy if you ask me, but it looks like something my old boss Magneto used to have."

"They built their own mutant detector without our knowledge? Good work, Pyro. Keep your eyes open. Let me know if they so much as breathe strangely."

"You can count on me," Pyro said, saluting. When Bishop disappeared, Pyro began to laugh, throwing his arms out and spinning around ecstatically. "They don't know anything! Oh, those twits are going to be in such deep shit, and I'm going to be reaping the benefits! Ah, life is grand. It truly is!"

--

Wanda looked up at the stars from the roof of the building, contemplating all she had learned. She sat in a chair that Pietro had set on the roof, as a stand-in for the patio furniture he still intended to buy. She set her glass of wine down on the ground and sighed.

"What's with you?" Lance asked, stepping out onto the roof. She looked over to him and stood up. "I heard you went to see Agatha Harkness today."

"I did," Wanda told him. "I went to see her... about my powers."

"Oh, that," Lance said. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone about the problems you've been having. Did you get that straightened out?"

"Sort of," she explained. "I've got a lot of thinking to do now."

"I won't keep you, then," Lance said. "Just wanted to see if you were okay. Oh, and we're ordering pizza from that new place a few blocks from here. You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine," she replied.

"Alright then." Lance walked away. Wanda continued to gaze at the stares. She considered what the illusionary Magneto, Pietro, and Wanda's double had told her about herself, and about her future. Agatha had advised that the journey could be more important than the goal. But, what did Wanda think of all this?

"Lance, wait," she said. He stopped and looked back. "Mushrooms, pineapple, and pepperoni."

"Toad's gonna be pissed," Lance smirked.

"That's his problem," she said, leaning back in her chair.

**Yeah, the whole Dr. Nathan plot didn't rear its head in this one. So yeah, now you know why Pyro's probation was lifted: he's agreed to be a mole, and it looks like SHIELD is already concerned with what he's found. But all is not what it seems here...**

**Just to let you know, I'm aware that some of what Wanda heard from the Magneto hallucination sounds like foreshadowing for an Evolution version of House of M. That's not going to happen. Just letting you know right now that by "Wanda preferring her fantasy to the real world" and "Wanda wants the power to change the world," it's not meant as literally as it sounds.**

And here are this week's profiles: Abyss, Spyke, and finally, Toad.

**Abyss** (Nils Styger)  
**Age: **22  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Bright Blue  
**Eye Color: **Glowing Blue  
**Place of Birth: **Unknown  
**Occupation/Status: **Escaped Prisoner/Mutant Terrorist  
**Affiliation: **The Xavier Institute, but admires the Brotherhood  
**Mutant Stance: **Regards humans as vermin, but has no particular preference for mutants  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Coiled Body: Abyss's body is essentially hollow and capable of uncoiling itself like ribbons. This allows him to use his limb like springs, as well as to expand his reach. Only the top layer of his skin exists, though somehow his body manages to hold itself together when fully coiled, giving the impression of a full skeletal and muscular structure underneath. Despite this, he has normal physical strength. The only parts of Abyss that cannot uncoil are his feet, his neck, and his head.  
-Void Suction: Inside Abyss's hollow body is a gateway to an inner pocket dimension. Abyss can control the rate of flow into this hole, slowing it down to a near-stopping point, or quickening it to become a miniature black hole. The void is located in Abyss's chest, but to his hollow structure, any opening in his coil system can conceivably lead to the void, whether it be his hands, chest, or even feet. Usually, Abyss will uncoil an arm and use it as a vacuum tube of sorts, with the void's opening at the shoulder joint.  
-Inner Void: The actual void's dimensions are unknown, but anything that wasn't damaged during the trip will remain intact for a short amount of time, after which an unknown force rips it apart at the molecular level, allowing Abyss to absorb matter and turn it into energy. That's right, this is how he eats.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Oddly enough, is fairly skilled in guerrilla chemical warfare  
**Personality Profile: **Abyss is a true sociopath- concerned solely with his own motives, without consideration for others or even society itself. Abyss joined the Morlocks shortly after the Apocalypse Crisis. Though he was quiet and mostly kept to himself, he began to follow Spyke's lead, and eventually developed a taste for blood. When his methods became too extreme, the Morlocks kicked him out. Despite this turn of events, Abyss's train of thought has been there since the beginning- his time with the Morlocks only gave him the audacity to follow through with his sick ideas. Regarding the world with both hate and recklessness, Abyss seems to have abandoned reason entirely, and acts solely on his own emotional whims. To that end, his own irrationality is probably his deadliest weapon.  
**Author Notes:** Abyss is based largely on Callisto's warning to Spyke that others would follow his lead. In this case, the follower has taken a more extremist approach to Spyke's methods. I've written Abyss as the worst kind of mutant supremacist- someone who doesn't even care about mutant rights, but uses it to justify his racism. Abyss hates anything human, and even mutants who just look human are scum. I think what makes him a little scary is that he's a bit like Pyro- sometimes, he seems to be downright mindless in his chaotic antics. Unlike Pyro, he's actually smart enough to be a serious threat, though not quite as big as Magneto.  
Though I didn't mention this in his story, there might be some subtext to Abyss's irrational hatred of anything even resembling a human, considering his own freakish appearance. This is more in line with the traditional Morlocks, who seemed to resent "top-siders" simply for not being freakish. I may go into detail later, but I really haven't decided if Abyss is secretly jealous of "beautiful people" or if he genuinely prefers those with abnormal appearances. I think it might be a little of both somehow, but I'm swinging towards the latter.

**Spyke** (Evan Daniels)  
**Age: **20  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Blond (hidden under bone helmet)  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Place of Birth: **New York, New York  
**Occupation/Status: **Vigilante/Former member of the X-Men  
**Affiliation: **The Morlocks, has strained ties to the X-Men  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes in equality between mutants and humans, but is focused on protecting mutants  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Bone Spikes: Capable of growing sharp bone-spikes from his skin, which he can then shoot. Curiously, this caused him no pain, and he seems to have some kind of selective healing factor that quickly seals any openings. Spyke can also grow plates on his skin, though he lost control of this power a few years ago, and is now covered by seemingly permanent bone plate armor.  
-Flaming Arrows: In addition to his bone spikes, Spyke can heat the tips to red hot temperatures. The heat appears to last as long as he is in physical contact with the spikes, after which they will begin to cool.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Skateboarding, basketball, various other sports- however, he may be a bit out of practice  
**Personality Profile: **Evan Daniels has always had a rebellious streak- sometimes, he's just been rebellious for the sake of it. As an X-Man, he was usually impatient and rarely took things seriously enough to commit to them. When his mutation grew out of control and he joined the Morlocks, Evan experienced an awakening. Spyke quickly learned to fend for himself as well as the Morlocks, and in a short amount of time, learned responsibility. However, his impatience and rebellious attitude remain- Spyke is neither diplomatic nor rule-abiding. Now living in the sewers and watching out for mutants that can't protect themselves, Spyke is willing to fight for their rights as human beings, by any means necessary.  
**Author Notes: **I hated Spyke when he was an X-Man. My reasons for that are probably the same as anyone else's. But he became an interesting character when he was given to the Morlocks and became their protector. "Uprising" already sowed the seeds of Spyke's further separation from the X-Men, so I've taken that further- five years later, Spyke's all but abandoned his ties to the X-Men out of disappointment that they're not taking a more active role in helping mutants. This makes him something of a middle-ground character- he's not particularly close to the X-Men anymore, but he's also not exactly friends with the Brotherhood. Because his allegiance is based more closely on that of his fellow mutants than on his own opinion, he's pretty much the opposite of Abyss and Magneto. I'll go further into this later... not during Fugitive Nine, but definitely in the next story.

**Toad** (Todd Tolensky)  
**Age: **21  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Dirty-blond  
**Eye Color: **Yellow-green  
**Place of Birth: **Bayville, New York  
**Occupation/Status: **Member of the Brotherhood/Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
**Affiliation: **The Brotherhood  
**Mutant Stance: **Indifferent; he is satisfied simply being left alone  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Enhanced Physique: Toad has increased leg strength that lends itself towards a super-leaping ability as well as kicking. The bone structure of his legs is also reinforced to absorb the shock of landing from long falls. He also has enhanced agility and flexibility, often allowing him to remain in a crouched posture without damage to his spine.  
-Prehensile Tongue: Toad has a long, green tongue that he can use both as an extra appendage and as a powerful weapon. The tongue has been measured at 20 feet, but due to its mildly elastic properties, it is capable of being stretched out a little further. Toad's tongue had been shown to be strong enough to shatter glass and fling an adult human upwards into the air.  
-Slime Generation: A gland in the back of Toad's throat allows him to create a sticky slime-like saliva which can harden like glue. Sometimes, the slime is thick, and other times it has a thinner consistency. Toad's tongue is often regularly coated in a thin layer of this slime, usually too thin to have any substantial effect. It will remain hard at room temperature, but will begin to melt at higher temperatures (allowing it to remain in liquid form within Toad's mouth).  
-Wall-Clinging: Toad has the limited ability to cling to walls and ceilings, and subsequently crawl along them for short stretches (though he usually just hops). The nature of his power is unknown, but he apparently can't do so with gloved hands (though shoes don't seem to pose a problem). Unlike Nightcrawler, Toad can't stay on the wall for too long before gravity takes effect on him.  
-Low-Light Visibility: Toad can see fairly clearly in low-light conditions.  
-Odor: Toad has a natural odor that is only intensified by his refusal to bathe. The purpose and exact nature of this odor remains unclear. It seems to be based on his sweat, though Toad's sweat has no other superhuman properties.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Trained in stealth and recon, knows his way around several high-tech devices, is a fair (but not great) pilot. He's also filled with useless knowledge. And I do mean useless.  
**Personality Profile: **If Toad had an actual mental disability, he could be considered an idiot savant. Toad may very well be the most intelligent member of the Brotherhood, but a combination of self-esteem issues and general immaturity keep him from realizing his potential- not to mention his social awkwardness and ninth grade education. Despite this, there have been signs that an uncultivated genius intellect lies beneath his disgusting, uneducated exterior. He'll sometimes do brilliant things, like solve complex puzzles, all the while doing it idly and not even fully realizing that he's solved a problem until it's brought up, and then he is unable to explain how he did it because he himself doesn't remember what he was thinking at the moment. Most of his genius seems to be focused on his eccentricity- he seems to be unusually proud of his own disgusting tendencies and general toad-ish creepiness, though it's unclear how much of this is genuine and how much is an act (see below).  
Toad's homely appearance has resulted in serious self-esteem issues that he masks by putting on an outward facade of (over)confidence. Ironically, this is what causes his moronic appearance- he's often too busy trying to look cool to really think things through, and in these moments even his accidental genius will fail him. He rarely drops this mask, so his moments of brilliance are rare. Toad's self-esteem issues have also caused him to develop a wry, sardonic sense of humor with an emphasis on cutting sarcasm- as a youth, Toad could be said to have a mean-spirited (but not cruel) sense of humor. As an adult, Toad has truly developed what is often described as a "wicked tongue." This in and of itself is another sign of his inner cunning. In addition, he's gotten fairly good at analyzing story material by reading comic books and watching movies. His analytical skills aren't exactly professional quality, but they have impressed Wanda Maximoff- a feat in itself. His analytical skills sometimes translate into the real-world, where he can pick apart flaws in a plan (though he usually can't offer a better solution on his own), but even that fails at times.  
Toad is picked on by his friends and his ugly appearance and terrible hygiene make him a butt of jokes among the team, but he is also considered to be a good and loyal friend, especially by Fred, Lance, and even Wanda. Still, his friends aren't cruel when picking on him, and also show some restraint- none of them want to be on the receiving end of Toad's sarcasm. Toad can often be found giving unwanted "advice" to Pietro.  
Lately, he's had the job of "tech expert" pushed onto him. Having been employed at the Xavier Institute and having knowledge of Magneto's own devices, Toad has a unique understanding of this machinery, but is not skilled enough to invent anything on his own. Mystique saw his potential as a spy and recon agent and trained him as such, and Toad seems to work best when he isn't being observed by others. Despite being seen as one of the weaker members of the team, Toad is greatly loyal to them, and despite his cowardice, he is willing to risk his well-being for his friends.  
**Author Notes: **Toad's the most fun to write. That doesn't mean it's easy, though. I have to avoid crossing the line between "witty smartass" and "intellectual." I think of Toad as having rough intelligence, but no booksmarts, and sometimes not even common sense. He's a bit scatterbrained and rarely thinking straight or focusing on the objective... but he has observational skills that might even amaze him.  
Also, yeah, he's the tech guy. I didn't want him to be some kind of poor man's Forge, though, so I took a page from 616 Toad and decided that he's good with technology... but not THAT good. In other words, he can program a VCR, but he'd never be able to explain how it works, as he doesn't quite know himself. He'll stick to following manuals.  
Regarding Wanda... let's face it, it's not gonna happen. Since I'm writing a slightly more mature Toad, he's sort of begun to accept that it won't happen, and he's starting to find satisfaction in simply being her friend. Likewise, Wanda's warmed up to him, but again, she just wants to be friends. Their different personalities do make an interesting pair, and I've found the pairing (and I mean this in non-shipping terms) pretty fun to write.

**NEXT EPISODE:**

**As Dr. Nathan's plan nears its completion, another member of the X-Men becomes his captive. Scott grows desperate, and Fred is willing to help... but a strange woman with the haunting voice is getting in the way. What part does she play in Dr. Nathan's secret plan, and why is she after the Blob?**

**Next: LORELEI**

Be here next Friday. Or don't. I need a drink.


	15. Lorelei, part 1

**Here's the latest, right on schedule. Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Now, we've had two stories that didn't really advance the Gambit/Nathan plot. I think that's a long enough break, so we're getting back on course and moving through the story. We're going to see New Orleans very, very briefly here- but in this timeline, Katrina either hasn't happened yet, or never did. Either way, I've been dropping clues as to what year this takes place in (just for fun), so if you want to count that, it fits. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

It was easy to get lost in the crowd in New Orleans' French Quarter. On Friday nights, the streets were particularly busy near Bourbon Street, with bustling sidewalks outside the various bars and restaurants. One restaurant even had a long line outside, circling around the block. Among this setting, it was hard to find a single person in the crowd- especially someone who didn't want to be found.

An older man waved as a young, blonde-haired woman with green eyes and violet lips blew him a kiss; her long, straight hair fell past her shoulders, parted to partially cover the right side of her face. She wore a dark wool coat and pocketed a wad of cash the old man had given her. She looked past the old man to see two police officers walking by, looking through the crowds for any signs of foul play. The eyed the young woman and the man with her, suspicious of their activity. It did look strange for a beautiful young woman to be seen standing with an older man- in fact, the officers decided to look into it.

Not one to be frightened, the woman began to hum a soothing tune. The lead officer looked at her and smiled, then nodded in regard to her.

"Evenin'," he said, before walking off with his partner. Waving to the old man, the woman left as well, retreating into an unpopulated side street. Once she was alone, she took the wad of bills and began to count.

"Bonsoir," said the inconspicuous Gambit, leaning against a pillar outside a small shop, hands in the pockets of his coat. "La police, ne t'a pas encore trouvé?"

"Qui etes-vous?" the woman asked. "Que voulez-vous?"

"Je veux juste parler," Gambit replied.

"Cajun. Your French is atrocious," the woman said, speaking with a French accent.

"Then let's continue our little chat in English, cherie," Gambit grinned. "I see you've been getting by on your looks. Tell me, do you do full service?"

"Fortunately, I do not even have to touch anyone," she replied, and began to sing a soft, soothing melody, intimate and seductive. Gambit's red eyes remained fixed on her and her beautiful song, which did not last nearly long enough. When she finished, Gambit clapped- much to her surprise.

"I know your power, Lorelei," Gambit explained to her. "You're a real charmer. I've got my own charms." Gambit pointed to his strange eyes, noting one of his less-discussed powers, "I guess they just cancel each other out... but if I was here on anything other than business, I'd be tempted to play along anyway."

"And what is your business?" Lorelei asked suspiciously.

"I'm here representing someone who can give you what you really want," Gambit replied.

"I am not interested," Lorelei said, turning away.

"Lorelei Rousseau, born in Strasbourg," Gambit recited. "You've always thought of your power more as a curse than a gift, haven't you, Lorelei? Never knowing if a man truly loves you, or if he's just caught in your spell. Captured by SHIELD a year ago when you tried to use your powers for profit, and they labeled you a potential hazard. They couldn't risk having you out, knowing you could influence men in power. So they locked you away in an isolated cell." Lorelei looked at him, offended and confused that he knew all of this. "Official SHIELD files. I know your story, cherie. You've spent the last few months here, hoping to blend in and get by long enough to con your way out of the country... but your charm has only a half chance of working, and the government's got eyes everywhere. No matter how much money you fool your clients into giving you, you'll never have enough to get out of here without being noticed. But we can change that. My client wants to give you passage out of here. Back to France, under SHIELD's radar."

"And what do I have to do in return?" she asked.

"He's got a little job for you, up in New York. Do this for him, and you'll be back in Strasbourg by next week."

--

**Brotherhood Five**

"**Lorelei"**

--

**Chapter 01**

Late in the afternoon, Wanda leafed through a book with a vampire knight on the cover, leaning against the bookshelf at a downtown store. Unlike the larger stores that were more common elsewhere in the city, this bookstore was family-owned and operated. An elderly man sat at the front counter, along with his son, who was himself middle-aged. The store had only started offering coffee recently in an attempt to compete with the larger chains, though couches had always been available to patrons. Wanda had her own paper cup set on top of a shelf nearby.

"Yo, they got what I was lookin' for," Toad said, bounding over the shelf and almost hitting the coffee cup. In reaction, Wanda quickly took it and moved it closer to her, while Toad showed her the book he carried: Encyclopedia of Cryptozoology. Wanda gave him a skeptical look, and he explained, "It's got everythin', Mothman, chupacabra, hollow earth lizard people..."

"Don't tell me you believe in that junk," Wanda muttered derisively.

"Oh come on, after all we've seen? Half th' shit in here is probably mutants. Doesn't make it any less awesome. What about you?"

"I think I'll give these a try," she said, pointing to a stack of four other books she'd set on the shelf. Toad took one and looked at the cover, essentially just a castle with a gothic maiden looking up at the moonlight. "Don't say anything, I get enough flack from Fred."

"No, it's cool, I know you're into this stuff," Toad said. "You know... I'd be interested in tryin' some of these."

"We talked about this once, didn't we?" Wanda asked. Toad remembered it, too... it was shortly before Wanda's memories were restored. He looked at her and realized she had also remembered. Looking each other in the eyes, the silently agreed not to discuss the events surrounding it any further. "Well, if we're done here, we should probably be going."

After making their purchases, Wanda and Toad left the store and started walking back to their building. Wanda reached into her bag and pulled out one of the novels she'd picked up, looking at the cover.

"So, escapist fantasy horror, huh?" Toad asked. "Doesn't sound too bad, really."

"It's not," she replied. "I don't know what it is, but I think I enjoy these books more than I did... well, before." Toad understood what she meant, and nodded. "Spending so many years locked away, I imagined what my life would be like outside. But when I got there... I don't know, I guess I preferred the idealized world I'd imagined. You know what, let's talk about something else," she said quickly.

"Okay. So, when we get hitched, you wanna have five kids, or ten?"

"Damn it, Toad." She knew he was only teasing, but it still annoyed her. She had a strange opinion of Toad that she herself didn't entirely understand- despite being a disgusting weirdo who was likely looking down her corset at any given moment, she found him oddly endearing. Maybe it was because out of the Brotherhood, he was the most willing to risk his life for her. She still hoped that he at least understood how unlikely they were to become an item.

For Toad's part, he did. And he didn't especially care that it wasn't ever going to happen.

"Uh oh," Toad said, stopping. Wanda also stopped before looking to see what he'd seen: Jean Grey was walking in their direction, for once alone. What business did she have so far from the Xavier Institute? When she spotted them, she stopped.

"Wanda, Toad, hello," she said, rather distantly.

"Hello," Wanda replied coldly.

"What brings you all th' way out here?" Toad asked.

"Nothing, I just needed to get out for a while." Jean didn't tell them that, in violation of her usual rules, she was probing any mind she came across for even the slightest information on Kurt, Rogue, or the so-called Dr. Nathan. The Brotherhood didn't need to know that she was willing to go that far. "How about you?"

"We're taking a break from work," Wanda said.

"Really. It's nice to know that some people are relaxed enough that they can just go to the local bookstore while two innocent people are missing."

"What are you trying to say?" Wanda asked, handing her bag to Toad and stepping forward, fists on her hips.

"Oh, you heard me," Jean said, standing her ground. "Maybe they don't mean anything to you, but they're my friends."

"And so somehow it's our fault that they're missing?"

"It's certainly not our fault." Wanda couldn't take any more. Blue halos of energy formed around her hands, but Jean remained where she stood, her hair begin ever so slightly to defy gravity as she prepared to defend herself.

"Hey, hold on now, I'd love to see this catfight as much as th' next guy," Toad said, smart enough to remain outside of the firing range, "But what are we gonna do, fight every time somethin' goes wrong? Look, I know Xavier well enough to know he's probably told all of you to sit tight until more clues show up. Am I right, or what?"

"Yes, he did," Jean admitted. "But it doesn't feel right. There has to be something out here that we're missing."

"We're also looking for them, you know," Wanda reminded her, letting her hex energy disappear. "Maybe you're fine keeping your lives on hold, but we're not."

"Of all the insensitive... fine," Jean growled. "I have more important things to do than argue. I just wish you could say the same." Jean turned and walked away, leaving behind a fuming Wanda and a crouched, resigned Toad. Once Jean was gone, Wanda let her facade drop and her demeanor changed from angry to worried.

"Maybe she has a point," Wanda said, guilt washing over her. "Why are we shopping instead of looking for Kurt and Rogue?"

"'Cuz we ain't got any leads. What are we gonna do, stop everyone on th' street and ask 'em if they've seen a blue devil and a goth chick?"

"I guess you're right. C'mon, let's get home."

--

Following a training session with his students, Cyclops walked into his office on the second floor of the learning annex. Though smaller than Xavier's and Storm's offices, it was still a large space, though only mildly decorated. There was a portrait on his wall featuring the full staff of both schools, Bayville and West Coast. He often stopped to look at it, proud of how large the Xavier Institute had grown. His own brother Alex was now part of the west coast staff, along with the New Mutants. Angel and Forge served as the administrative staff, much as Storm and Beast did in Bayville. Cyclops felt like he'd been an instructor for ages, but he stopped and realized that it wasn't that long ago that he was just a high school student, trying to cope with grades and dealing with his crush on Jean.

"Scott," Iceman called, entering. "Sorry to bug you, dude, but I've got a problem."

"You know my door's always open, Bobby," Cyclops said. "What's up?"

"See, I agreed to take Jean's next two classes, but I forgot I'd scheduled a training session this afternoon, so I've got a conflict there. You mind if I unload one of those on you?"

"Wait, why did you take over Jean's classes?" Scott asked.

"She said she was going into town to scan people for any clues about Kurt and Rogue. So, do you-"

"What? And you let her go alone?" Cyclops asked, panic slipping into his voice.

"Well... yeah."

"Bobby, right now it's more important than ever that we stick together," Cyclops scolded. "What if she... argh!" Scott took his communicator and paged Jean. "Jean? Jean, can you hear me? Jean, are you-"

"Scott, what's wrong?" Jean replied. Scott sighed in relief and sat down in his chair, turning to face the window.

"Nothing. Just... Bobby tells me you went out there on your own. I think we should all stay together."

"I know, but I'm getting tired of not having any answers," Jean explained. "This is a long shot, but I'll never forgive myself if I don't at least try."

"I understand," Scott said. "Look, just be careful, alright? I don't want to lose you, too."

"I'll be fine, Scott. But thanks for worrying. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jean." Cyclops set down the communicator and rubbed his forehead. "Bobby, I'll take that second class if you need me to."

--

"You know something? I don't blame Kitty for acting the way she does," Lance told Fred as the pair worked out in the basement gym. Lance was lifting twenty-pound dumbbells, while Fred pulled on a specially designed stack machine, with weights stacked up to two tons. The gym also included four treadmills (two of which were specially designed for higher speeds), two exercise bikes, and several other weight machines, as well as mirrored walls.

"I thought you were mad at her," Fred pointed out.

"Well, I was. But then I got to thinking, SHIELD is keeping our lips sealed. But really, why? Do they think letting the X-Men know anything is really going to mess with our assignments? It doesn't make any sense. It's like they're secretive just to be secretive."

"I don't get it either, but orders are orders," Fred told him. "Besides, they're the ones who sign our paychecks."

"You've got a point," Lance said, setting down the dumbbells. He stretched his arms upwards and arched his back. "But about Kitty, she's gotta be really stressed about this whole thing and, but this SHIELD shit is just complicating things. It's like we're Mystique's goons again and we're supposed to be enemies."

"Nah, I get what you're saying," Fred said, letting the weights crash back down on the rack and picking up a towel. "You want to be there for your girl. Wish I knew what that was like."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like every guy wants girls they can get in bed with and never have to talk to again. That's not me. Not that I'm sensitive or nothing, but I want a girl who likes me. Someone I can talk to. Maybe someone I can cook for. Go on picnics and all that. You know. All that... stuff. Not that I'm mushy or nothing."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound bad. I think I'd like that, too. But, uh, that doesn't mean that I'm with Kitty just for the-"

"No, no, I get you."

"Yeah." The two remained in silence for nearly a minute. Not one to compromise his reputation, even for the sake of honesty between friends, Lance finally said, "You know, between this and the whole 'big brother' thing you've got with Ellie, you're turning into a fucking marshmallow. I'm gonna have to tell Toad and Pietro. "

"Do it and I'll pull your arms off," Fred threatened angrily.

"Okay, okay. Just Toad," Lance laughed.

"C'mere, I'm gonna break your hand..."

--

"She's on her way," Gambit said to Dr. Nathan as they met in an alley close to the Brotherhood Building. Only a block away, they could see the building from the entry, though they kept to the back of the alley in order to maintain their privacy. Gambit looked behind him to make sure no one followed him. "She'll get the job done."

"I hope so. There are too many eyes watching," Dr. Nathan said, "The closer I come to my goal, the more dangerous it's become. Gambit, did you contact our other guest?"

"Not yet," he replied. "I've had a hard time tracking her down... but I've left a few clues that should point her our way and she's good and ready."

"Good. Timing is crucial. If this doesn't go according to plan-"

"I can guarantee you that it won't," said Jean Grey, appearing at the mouth of the alley. Dr. Nathan almost fell over, though Gambit was slightly less startled. "So this is who you're working for, Remy?"

"Possibly," Gambit shrugged, regaining his calm. "None of your business though, Jeannie."

"Where are Rogue and Kurt?" Jean demanded, looking right at the cowering Dr. Nathan. "What have you done with my friends?"

"Th-they're safe, I assure you," Dr. Nathan said, backing away, and holding out his gloves hands defensively. Gambit started to move behind Jean, but with a flick of her hand, he was thrown against the wall. "What do you want with me?" Nathan asked, backed up in a corner between a wall and a dumpster.

"Tell me where they are, or I'll find out for myself," Jean menaced. Her usually soft and beautiful features were frightening to Nathan, a lioness whose pride had been threatened. He raised his hands in a vain attempt to defend himself, but said nothing. Jean decided not to waste any more time and put both hands to her temples, reaching into Dr. Nathan's mind...

...But to her surprise, she found nothing; Nathan's mind wasn't empty. It simply didn't exist.

"Gambit, now!" Still distracted, Jean didn't turn around fast enough. Seconds later, Gambit stood over her fallen body, his staff outstretched. With a hard enough blow to her head, Jean was rendered unconscious, but more importantly, harmless. "That was too close."

"How do you reckon she found us?" Gambit asked.

"I don't know. She must have probed a mind that saw you come here." Dr. Nathan took an inhibitor collar from his coat and quickly fastened it around Jean's neck. "Quickly, get her caged. Let's hope she didn't warn any of her friends."

"I don't know about this one," Gambit told him. "Unless you need her, I think it'd be a good idea to get rid of her."

"We won't need to do that. We'll keep her with the others, unharmed. She'll be released, safe and sound. Now go, quickly, before we're seen."

**Hmm. Other guest... I wonder who they're talking about?**


	16. Lorelei, part 2

**Continuing the story, Lorelei actually does something in this chapter. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

**Lorelei, Chapter 02**

Fred threw open the front door of the Brotherhood's building, answering an erratic and clearly impatient doorbell. He had been enjoying a wrestling match in front of the couch, and his beard still had some orange powder on it- evidence of Cheetos. Without even waiting to be asked inside, Scott Summers walked into the foyer, distressed and anxious.

"Blob, have you seen Jean?"

"Huh? No," Fred replied. "But Toad said he ran into her today."

"Where was that?" Scott demanded.

"Uh... bookstore? I dunno. Toad's not even home." After being yelled at by Pietro, Toad had taken a quick trip to Magneto's hidden mountain lair in order to collect some of the mutant detection data found there. "Why, what's going on?"

"She's disappeared," Scott explained. "Cerebro can't find a trace of her... she's just gone."

"Her, too?"

"Blob, if you guys know anything at all that you haven't told us already, now would be a very good time to share it."

"You already know everything," Fred shouted. "Lance says your professor already looked through our heads. Didn't even ask or nothing."

"I can't say I blame him," Scott responded. "But look. We've had our differences. We both know that. But if you know anything... anything at all... call me." Scott abruptly left without another word, closing the door behind him. Fred scratched his beard and sighed. Something about Scott's panicked state had struck Fred. Even he wasn't entirely sure why he should care any more than he usually did. Maybe he still had lingering feelings for Jean. Maybe he felt genuine sympathy for someone whose love had gone missing. For whatever the reason, Fred wanted to help Scott Summers... but he knew it was useless.

Fred opened the door and stepped outside, and by then Scott was already gone. But he decided that, useless or not, it wouldn't hurt to have another set of eyes looking out.

One block away, Beast crawled on all fours, sniffing low to the ground in the alley where Jean's communicator had been found. Scott waited impatiently, along with Storm and Kitty- Beast had a strong sense of smell, but it wasn't as strong as Wolverine's, and there was no guarantee that he could trace any scent he did find. But Beast looked up and shook his head- he found no scent at all.

"This would be easier if the smell of garbage from this dumpster wasn't permeating through the ground here," Hank explained. "As it is, it's hard to make out any scent beyond it."

"I don't get this," Scott growled. "Are they going to pick us off, one by one? Why doesn't this coward just show himself? What does he want with us?"

"Scott, our friends are strong enough to take care of themselves," Storm assured him. "You mustn't fear the worst."

"But this is ridiculous. There's no trace, no clues... we don't even know who's doing this!"

"Yeah, that's how it happened to us," Fred explained, stepping into the alley, to the surprise of the X-Men gathered. "When we tried to get Nightcrawler, Flashback overpowered us, and we couldn't follow Gambit. Same thing happened with Omega Red."

"What do you know?" Scott asked.

"Nothing you don't already know," Fred repeated. "But we almost got Flashback to tell us, before that idiot Pyro killed him."

"What? The Professor didn't tell us about that," Kitty said. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing much, that's why we couldn't do anything about this," Fred told her. "But he was about to tell us the guy's name. It starts with an S."

"S?" Beast wondered, rubbing his chin. "So, his full name would be Nathan, and then something with an S. This may help narrow our search."

"Alright, get on that, Hank," Scott advised. "Everyone else, let's fan out and look for any more clues." As the team ran out of the alley, Scott stopped by the large mutant. "Uh, Fred," he began, for the first time referring to him by his real name, "Thanks."

Fred smiled weakly, then watched as Scott ran to his car. Fred sighed, scratching his chin once again. He looked into the alley, but there was nothing else to look for. Gambit was very good about hiding his tracks, and somehow, so was this "Nathan S."

--

The whole situation was a downer for Fred, and knowing that physically searching for Jean was pointless, Fred decided he would have himself a drink. Fred ambled into the Brotherhood's usual bar, which tended to be one of the less populated bars in Bayville during the early evening, which was fine for Fred as he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. Though he would never admit it, Fred felt more vulnerable when his friends weren't with him, and though he could beat the tar out of anyone who made fun of his size, he would still prefer it if they hadn't in the first place.

"Hey, Dukes. Here alone?" the stocky, brown-haired bartender asked.

"Yeah, Hal. Just needed some time to think."

"Drinking helps the thinking, I always say. I'll pour you a mug." Fred slid into an empty booth in the corner, the same one that he often occupied, along with Lance, Todd and sometimes Pietro. The waitress brought him a mug of beer and he thanked her with a nod. And true to the bartender's word, the gears in Fred's head began to turn after the first drink.

Fred had been mocked and bullied for most of his young life, and when he became strong enough, he became a bully himself. Though Mystique had recruited him, Jean Grey was the first person to treat Fred like a human being, and he liked the feeling. At first he didn't realize what he had done wrong by kidnapping Jean, but now that he was older and looked back at it, he understood exactly why the X-Men held him in such contempt... particularly Scott. His feelings for Jean were long gone; they had faded soon after the incident, and though he never specifically antagonized Jean or Scott, the rest of the X-Men still held it against him. He was just a dumb kid who had never had a friend, much less a girlfriend, how was he supposed to known that was wrong?

That was the thing. Fred realized that he should have known better. Even if the X-Men were no longer openly hostile to the Brotherhood, there were still things they couldn't forget. Fred sometimes thought that maybe the X-Men thought themselves above him, so perfect and infallible, but he always came back down to Earth and realized that he probably would have reacted the same way... no, much worse.

The waitress brought him another beer. He nodded to her again.

After taking another gulp, Fred came to a realization: he had never apologized. Not once did he ever say to Jean that he was sorry for how he had treated her. And what if she was killed by this Nathan person? What if Fred never saw her again? He might never get the chance to apologize. Fred sank in his seat, quickly downing what was left in his mug.

And the waitress brought him another. "This one's from the nice girl at the bar," she explained. Fred furrowed his eyes in confusion and glanced at the bar.

Wearing a stunning white and violet evening gown, Lorelei sat cross-legged at the bar, the side of her gown cut to reveal her long, smooth, shapely legs. Her light blonde hair was draped freely over her bare shoulders, her violet lips curled into a flirtatious smile, and her green eyes looking right at Fred Dukes. Once she caught his eye, she picked up her drink and walked over to his booth, her hips swaying sensuously. She eased herself into the seat opposite Fred, setting her drink down and crossing her arms on the table, framing her cleavage.

"Uh, hi," Fred muttered, not sure what else he could possibly say. "I'm Fred. Fred Dukes"

"Charmed, Fred," she smiled, speaking with her sensuous French accent. "I am Lorelei. I was watching you from the bar, you looked very lonely."

"I guess you could say that," he admitted. "Tonight's been a bit of a downer."

"And why is that? It is a beautiful night. Why should it let you down?" she asked.

"Just thinking about people I knew... er, know," Fred shrugged. "But, uh, what about you?"

"You could say I've also been lonely," she said, looking down. "I had someone once... I loved him. Always, he wanted me to sing for him... but I feared he loved my voice, and not me. After I no longer sang to him, he left me for another woman. I feel so terrible. Did he not find me attractive anymore?"

"Doubtful," Fred told her. "I don't think there's a guy out there who wouldn't be attracted to you."

"Oh, you're so sweet," she said, smiling. "You know... you remind me a little of him..." At this point, Fred was about done.

"Listen, I know I ain't smart," Fred began, "But I ain't that stupid. C'mon. What are you trying to sell me here?"

"Sell you?" Lorelei asked, sitting up in confusion. "I do not understand."

"Come on," Fred droned, leaning back in his seat. "Beautiful foreign girl buys a drink for a big fat guy, then gives him some sob story about her boyfriend dumping her. What, you think I don't know how I look? Listen, you're cute and all, but I'm not so drunk that I'm gonna buy your story. I've had three drinks. At my size? That's nothing. So let's just skip the act. What are you trying to get out of me?"

"I..." Lorelei stared at Fred, her lip quivering and her eyes watering. "I'm not... I... I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, be honest. Did you want me to pay you for something? Are you trying to get close to me so you can mess with my team? Are you trying to sucker me into doing some job for you? Tell me."

"I only wanted to talk to you," Lorelei said again, a tear rolling out of her eye. "...If you want me to go, I will go."

"Nah, go ahead and stay. What the hell, have a drink on me." Fred waved to the bartender. "Sorry if I'm being rude, but you were being a little obvious. But if you want company, yeah, I'll keep you company. So, what do you do?"

"I sing," Lorelei said to him, wiping away her tears. "I can sing very well."

"Really? I'd like to hear something."

"Very well," she said, and leaned forward, looking into Fred's eyes. Closing her eyes, she began to sing a soft, and quiet melody, something like a haunting lullaby, steadily growing stronger, but still soft, and eerily gentle. Fred didn't know why, but he began to feel remorse for the way he had spoken to her. This was the song of a lonely girl; Fred resolved that all she needed was someone to hold her, someone to make her feel wanted. Fred wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to caress her and care for her. He wanted to make sure she never felt lonely again, and he wanted her to stay with him, for the evening, for the night, and beyond. Fred began to understand what it was he felt for her- it was love. Stronger than he had ever felt, stronger than the insignificant crush on Jean. Jean? How could he have seen anything in her? Lorelei was everything Fred had ever wanted. No one could compare to her.

And just like that, Fred was trapped.

"Did you like my song?" Lorelei asked.

"It was beautiful," Fred whispered. "Lorelei... I want you to be with me. Say you'll be my girl."

"Perhaps you'd like to take me home," she suggested.

"Yes," he droned, smiling like a fool. "Let me take you back to my place..."

--

Dr. Nathan removed the empty bowl of gruel from Kurt Wagner's cage- keeping one hand up as a warning, a sign that instinctively made Kurt recoil. Having hidden a shock prod in his sleeve, and depriving him of space, perception of time, and contact with the outside world, it was no surprise that Kurt's spirit was already starting to crack.

Rogue, on the other hand, resisted. She had made several attempts to force her way out of her cage during feeding time, but each time she was repulsed by Dr. Nathan and shocked into submission. Nathan had grown a little fearful of her, and as a result, made Gambit feed her. Right now, she was lying asleep on the floor of her cage, sprawled like a tired, stressed cat. And now, Jean Grey, collared and unconscious, had been placed in a third cage, not yet aware of her surroundings.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked. It wasn't the first time- the two captives had repeatedly asked what he was trying to do, and why. Every time, he ignored them, as if he had heard nothing. But this time, Dr. Nathan surprised him.

"Because for centuries, man has sought to overcome the single greatest obstacle faced by all living beings... death." Dr. Nathan retreated to the shadows, where Kurt presumed he would continue testing various blood samples he kept, including a few taken from Kurt and Rogue.

"But why go through all this trouble?" Kurt asked. "What do you want with us?"

"It's not you I want, and I did not intend for your friend to join us," Dr. Nathan said, clearly present though no longer visible. "Nevertheless, I have to take certain precautions to ensure my success. I'm not a young man. In fact, by all measurements, I should already be dead. This is my life now, living day to day, wondering when the reaper will finally come to take me... whether it will happen suddenly, or if I will know beforehand."

"Then you must regret the life you've lived," Kurt guessed, "If you so badly want to keep living."

"Yes, and no," Dr. Nathan admitted. Kurt could heard him setting a glass container down. "I've been a scientist all my life... or at least, as far back as I can remember with this aging memory of mine. My colleagues told me I was brilliant. One of the best geneticists they'd ever met. I guess that's all gone to my head since. But, there was one thing that kept me from achieving the open recognition of the community. I had some unusual theories on human genetics... and a bit of a disdain for ethics."

"I can imagine," Kurt grunted.

"Well, yes. It got me into quite a bit of a trouble in my youth. But I was so hungry for knowledge, that I felt ethics could only impair progress. I began to work in secret to try to discover the cause of sudden changes in the human population... years later, it would be Xavier who would lead the breakthrough in the discovery of mutants. But, I was naive in my youth, as all men are. I tried all manner of experiments on dead and living subjects. God help me, I even hired street thugs to murder for me so that I could have fresh bodies to study."

"Mein Gott," Kurt whispered.

"It didn't stop there," Dr. Nathan elaborated. "I had to test living subjects. Subjects with abnormalities. Any kind of genetic variation I could find, I had to study and test. Now, I think that very few of these were ever truly mutants. But, I had no way of knowing that then. I was working on my own, there were no predecessors in this field whose notes I could study and learn from. And I snatched up any opportunity to test living subjects. I even went as far as to cooperate with one of the less reputable regimes from your home country." Kurt imagined his choice of words was an attempt to cast himself in a more positive light, though he couldn't see how it could help to even bring them up. "Oh, I did terrible things. But it was all in the name of science."

"But if you know what you did was terrible, why do you still do it?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not working strictly for the sake of knowledge anymore," Dr. Nathan said. "As I told you, I'm a very old and very tired man. I don't have much longer... I'm sure you're familiar with Apocalypse. Everyone is, to some extent, but you and your friends actually faced him. So did I."

"How?"

"When Apocalypse enacted his plan," Dr. Nathan explained, "He reached many of us. Some who reported feeling ill during the crisis developed mutant powers soon afterwards. And some simply died. I've had no access to any official documents or findings from those involved, since none of you were willing to share the details, but I've long suspected that Apocalypse was attempting to awaken the X gene in humans, and killing those who didn't have it. I've studied myself extensively, and I can tell you that I do not carry the X gene. That's why I came close to dying when Apocalypse touched me... if you and your friends hadn't stopped him in time, I would not be here with you." Nathan and Kurt both sat in silence for a moment, mutually recognizing the irony. Dismissing it, Nathan continued, "It was Apocalypse that made me realize that there may be a world beyond this one. I was so devoted to science for most of my life that I thought the idea to be rubbish. But... I saw it. I think that's what I saw as I was about to die."

"And what did you see?" Kurt inquired.

"Misery," Dr. Nathan replied flatly. "Suffering. Torment, endless torment. Maybe this isn't what death holds for everyone, but... I've committed so many sins. I've killed innocent people in my blind quest for knowledge... knowledge I never managed to attain on my own. For someone like me, there is only pain after death."

"But if you feel that is what will happen to you," Kurt began, "Why not spend your remaining time doing good?"

"Doing good? Doing nothing would be just as useful," Dr. Nathan argued. "There is nothing I can do to change my punishment. If there is judgment, there will be no forgiveness for me."

"I don't know what you've read," Kurt said, "But I believe that if you're truly regretful, you can be forgiven."

"Not people like me." Kurt heard footsteps fading into the darkness, and realized that the discussion had ended. He sat back in his cramped cage, hoping that his friends would find him soon. But with Jean captured, he began to wonder if that would ever happen.

--

Fred opened the door leading into the Brotherhood's living area, motioning for Lorelei to enter before him. Lance was sitting at the table, leafing through a car magazine, and Toad was sitting on the couch with Pietro, going over notes taken from Magneto's lair. Both bolted upright and glared when they saw that Fred had allowed a stranger inside.

"Uh, hi! Hey there," Pietro said, quickly dashing next to Lorelei. "You mind if I talk to my friend for a moment? Yeah, thanks." Pietro pulled Fred aside, while Lorelei looked at the room. "What are you doing bringing your date here? Couldn't you find some cheap motel or something?"

"Pietro, she wanted to come here," Fred replied, smiling like an idiot. "I couldn't say no to her. She's so beautiful... and she likes me."

"And she likes...?" Pietro blinked. "Oh, Blob, could you have fallen into a more obvious trap?!"

"Oh! We have a guest!" Pyro said, walking out of the kitchen. "Well hello, deary, here to have a little fun, eh? How about you ditch the lump of lard and come up with me so we can really turn up the heat, eh?" Pyro grinned, but Fred quickly brought his fist down on his head. Pyro sank to his knees, muttering incomprehensibly about flying birdies, then dropped to the floor.

"That was uncalled for," Pietro said. "Wait a minute... what's your name?"

"I am Lorelei," she replied, smiling. "Are you a friend? You are all so interesting. I would love to get to know you better."

"That so?" Toad asked, jumping over to her. "Well, heh, we got a rule here. Any newcomers gotta get searched." He cracked and then wiggled his fingers. "Allow me." Toad began to back away when Fred moved forward with the angriest look he had ever seen. "Ah, yeah, okay."

"Yeah, good idea, Blob, keep Toad away from her..." Pietro ran over to Lance. "Lance, she's one of them. One of the nine."

"Holy shit, and she's right here? What are we waiting for?"

"Freddy, do you think your friends might like to hear me sing?" Lorelei asked, fluttering her eyes and hugging Fred's arm. Fred smiled and nodded.

"Oh no," Pietro panicked. He ran towards Lorelei, but the moment she opened her mouth, Pietro heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He stopped in his tracks, mesmerized. Toad and Lance both stood up, amazed by what they heard. In a single instant, all lost the will to capture Lorelei.

"Guys, could you turn the TV down, I'm trying to read," Wanda said, coming down the stairs. She was surprised to see that the performance was live, courtesy of the Brotherhood's guest Lorelei. "Oh? Who's she?"

"That's Lorelei," Lance said, dreamily resting his chin on his hand and tilting his head. "She has such a heavenly voice..."

"Lorelei... Lorelei!" Wanda realized who was in the living room and held her hands forward. Pietro lunged at her, pushing her to the ground. "Pietro, what is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry, sis. I can't let you hurt her... she's my angel..."

"No, she's mine!" Fred challenged. "I saw her first..."

"Lorelei, say you'll be mine," Lance said, walking towards her.

"Boys, there is no need to fight," she smiled. "I love you all. But... I'm afraid she will try to hurt me. I need you to protect me."

"Get her!" Lance yelled, pointing at Wanda. Toad sailed over Lance, knocking Wanda onto her back and pinning her.

"Babycakes, it's nothing personal... but I think we should see other people." Wanda kicked him off and hexed Pietro as he charged towards her, but she buckled under the localized tremor created by Lance. Fred picked up the couch and threw it at her, and only a quick hex saved her, causing the couch to spin in mid-air before flying back at Fred. Watching a glob of slime fly her way, Wanda reversed its direction. Toad jumped out of the way, but it managed to hit Lance in the face.

"What are you doing to them?!" Wanda demanded.

"Men are so helpless under my power," Lorelei boasted. Wanda threw Lance aside and caused Pietro to slip and fall onto Toad, but suddenly, Fred ran up to her, slamming against her and throwing her onto the table, breaking it under the force of her fall. Wanda weakly raised her hands to fight back, but lost consciousness, and let her arms fall. "Oh, Freddy, you are so strong!" Lorelei praised.

"I helped, too," Toad said, walking up to her.

"Yes, yes, you've all been so wonderful... but there is someone else who is bothering me."

"Who is it? I'll tear his head off," Lance said.

"It is the X-Men," Lorelei said, holding onto Lance's arm. "They want to hurt me... I know it. Please, you must help me."

"Hey, don't worry," Pietro told her. "We won't let anything happen to you. We'll deal with the X-Men. I promise you, we won't let them hurt you."

"Let's go find them," Lance said, leading the others out, along with Lorelei. Fred lingered slightly, looking around the room. He remember throwing the couch... he remembered knocking Pyro. But he couldn't for the life of him remember why any of that had happened. What was that crumpled on top of the broken table?

"Wanda?" Fred asked. "What the... guys, what happened? Wanda's been knocked out!"

"She was trying to hurt Lorelei," Toad said, hugging Lorelei at the waist, practically humping her leg. Lorelei gently eased him away from her.

"Lorelei? From the bar? Wait a minute, what are you trying to pull?!" Fred demanded. Lorelei turned away from him and followed the other, quietly singing once again, soft and sweet. Fred wondered why he had questioned such an angel. How could he have been so foolish? Wanda was trying to hurt Lorelei- of course she needed to be taken out.

And now, so did the X-Men.

--

Blinking, Jean looks up to the gray ceiling, her view blocked by black bars overhead. Rubbing her head, she sat up, still bruised from the blow to her head. She couldn't tell where she was exactly, except that she was in a cage, and the rest of the room was dark.

"Jean?"

"...Rogue? Rogue!" If her cage hadn't been so sturdy, Jean may have knocked it over as she rushed to the side to see Rogue, and beyond her, Kurt, both wearing inhibitor collars. "Rogue, you're alright! And Kurt!"

"Hi, Jean," Kurt said weakly.

"Hope you've had a good nap," Rogue droned. "You're probably gonna be here for a while."

"We'll see about that." Jean threw her arm at the door... but nothing happened. She wiggled her fingers, trying to mentally grasp the cage door, but she felt as if- mentally speaking- her arms had been cut off. She tried sending out a telepathic message, hoping that Professor Xavier would be able to hear her... but she sensed nothing, as if her mind's eye had been plucked out. "My powers aren't working... what's-"

"The collars," Rogue pointed out. Jean hadn't even realized that she was wearing one. While feeling it, she also noticed a bandage on her right arm. As she inspected it, Rogue explained, "He's probably got some of your blood, too."

"Who? Who brought us here?" Jean asked. "Is it Nathan?"

"We don't know much about him," Rogue explained. "He keeps himself pretty well hidden. If his name's Nathan, creep sure hasn't told us."

"We've been worried sick about you both, trying to find any clues. Has this guy hurt you? Where are we? Why are we here? Is there-"

"We haven't been hurt," Kurt said. "Not seriously, anyway. He hasn't really explained why he has us here, but he's taken blood samples from us. He's a scientist, and he says he's going to let us go unharmed when he's done with... whatever he's doing."

"Doubtful," Rogue scoffed.

"Even with Cerebro, we haven't been able to track you, or even Gambit," Jean said to them. "These collars can't be blocking out our minds."

"Not at all," Gambit explained, emerging from the shadows with a wry smile across his face. "The collars keep your powers down, but this place has special walls. It's like living inside Magneto's helmet. Even Xavier can't see through here."

"That doesn't explain why you're immune," Jean said. "Or your boss."

"It's just a gift," Gambit mused, leaning against the wall. He casually began to shuffle a new deck of cards. "Y'see, he's found a way to isolate the X gene. He can take a sample of your blood and leave just the part that lets you do parlor tricks. He's managed to completely lock his brain away from you pesky psychics. He's even shared a bit of that with me. It's a good thing you slipped up today. You zigged when you should've zagged. Otherwise, I think you would've blown the cover off this little operation."

"You..." Jean felt like slapping herself. She should have used her telekinesis first, and then try to extract information from Gambit and his boss. Her lapse in judgment had now cost her friends valuable time. "How can you work for him?"

"Because he's a snake," Rogue said. "Always has been."

"Now that's not true," Gambit argued. "Snakes aren't charming." Gambit bowed and retreated to the shadows, though his quiet chuckling could still be heard as he left. Jean backed herself against the wall of her cage, hugging her knees and hoping she and her friends would be found soon.

**Damn, Blob. You figured out she was trying to scam you and still got suckered. To be fair, there really wasn't much he could do.**


	17. Lorelei, part 3

**Time to wrap this up!**

**Lorelei, Chapter 03**

The hatch on the roof of the Brotherhood building closed automatically, a few moments after their helijet had taken to the sky that night. At street level, passers-by below watched it leave, as they usually did when the chopper took off. Moments later, they would return to their usual business. It was no different now than gawking at a fire engine pulling out of a station.

Tonight, one man in the crowd took advantage of the momentary aversion of the pedestrians' eyes. Dr. Nathan himself went to the Brotherhood's door and provided a code when prompted, and as soon as he had access, he quickly entered and closed the door behind him. Ordinarily, he would have no reason to risk himself like this, but he knew the house was empty, or at least that its remaining occupants had been subdued; he would've just had Lorelei perform the mission, but there was a chance the Brotherhood would remember what had happened while under her spell when they woke up (and Nathan realized that it would only be a matter of time before that happened); he needed to have them out of their base in order to have as few witnesses as possible. He had found a piece of paper with inscribed codes hidden in a package in the alley, along with Quicksilver's security pass, courtesy of Lorelei.

Once inside, Nathan took the elevator up into the control center. He didn't have time to marvel at the high-tech equipment, and in truth he wasn't especially interested in computers or machinery. He was looking only for a note left by Lorelei, which she had left on the conference table. The note said simply "Second door."

Noticing two doors, Dr. Nathan went to the second one. The room was fairly small to begin with, but was made much smaller by the giant cylindrical mutant detection system. There was a monitor sitting on top of a counter, with a keyboard and other external control devices. But none of that was important. What was important was the hefty binder next to the keyboard- all of the technological notes Toad had stolen from Magneto. He knew most of them would be useless to him, but there were a few bits that he would need to reach his goal. He opened the binder and took seven pages, then closed it.

Walking out of the room with the papers in hand, Nathan was startled when the giant, main viewscreen turned on. Kevin Denti, SHIELD agent, appeared and looked around.

"Sorry to pop in, but we've been trying to contact you for several minutes. Quicksilver, did you switch the ringer to 'silent?' You've also switched your camera off, is something wrong?"

Nathan looked up at Denti, then quickly looked around, confused and anxious.

"Nevermind, I'll patch in the override code," Denti said. A moment later, he was able to see Dr. Nathan standing in plain sight, holding the stolen pages like a deer in the headlights. He paused for a moment before finally sputtering "Uh... who are you? Identify yourself! Commander, we have a problem." Denti stepped aside and Commander Bishop took over, looking down at the unusual intruder.

"Identify yourself," Bishop ordered. "Now."

Nathan said nothing.

"You are trespassing on SHIELD premises," Bishop told him. "You have exactly ten seconds to explain yourself before I put out a warrant on you."

"I won't let you stop me," Dr. Nathan told him. Bishop looked at him skeptically before finally realizing who it was he was talking to.

"Mr. S," Bishop said, calling him by the single letter that Quicksilver had discerned from Flashback's revelation. "Denti, activate the security measures."

Alarms began to sound throughout the building. Taking the notes, Dr. Nathan quickly ran for the door, moving much faster than his frail body would ordinarily move if not for a sudden adrenaline rush. The elevator had already looked itself, so Nathan went to the main door, quickly inputting his security code and swiping Quicksilver's card. The lockdown must not have been entirely in effect, as the door slid open and Nathan was able to rush down the stairs, just as a large metal sheet slid over the door, securing it. Finding himself in the dormitories, Nathan rushed to an open room- Blob's, in fact- and opened the window to the fire escape. Once outside, another piece of armor slid over the window.

But now, he was outside. He shoved the papers into his coat, and carefully began to climb down four stories.

"The sensors aren't picking up any sign of him," Denti said, seated at an intricate console within the SHIELD base. Bishop waited behind him, sighing in frustration. "I'm sorry, Commander, but in the time it took for the security protocols to kick in, he managed to escape. The Brotherhood's not picking up."

"Denti, make me a copy of the recorded conversation," Bishop said. "And keep trying to contact the team. I want to know what's happened to them and why they weren't on the ball today."

--

Watching from inside the mansion, Cyclops had told the automated defenses to ignore the arrival of the Brotherhood's helijet. He'd rather not deal with the Brotherhood, but if they arrived, it might've been something serious. Blob might've even found something. He didn't bother summoning anyone else, as they were all still reeling from Jean's disappearance, or actively working on finding her and the others.

"Look, we're having a really lousy day," Cyclops said, stepping out to meet with Avalanche, Blob, Toad and Quicksilver. "I hope this is important, because-" Cyclops quickly reached for his visor when he saw Blob charging at him, and unleashed just enough of his optic power to stall him. "Blob, what are you doing?!"

Avalanche generated a violent seismic wave beneath Cyclops that hurled him into the air, and Toad jumped up and kicked him away, knocking him harshly against the front steps of the mansion.

Within seconds, Kitty, Bobby and Piotr had rushed out. Storm and Professor X arrived shortly after that, along with Beast.

"What are you doing?!" Kitty yelled, kneeling and cradling Scott's head. "Why are you here?!"

The Brotherhood gave no reply.

"That's it?" Kitty asked. "You just show up and beat up Scott, and you don't even have an excuse? Lance, at least-"

"It's no use," Professor Xavier explained. "They're not themselves. They... I sense someone in their helicopter." The wind carried Lorelei's soothing melody across the grounds. Professor Xavier resisted, immediately sensing what was happening, but even he was vulnerable. Bobby, Piotr, and Hank all stopped in their tracks, losing all will to fight.

"Charles, what is it?" Storm asked.

"Moi," Lorelei said, emerging from the helijet. "Boys, please do not think it rude of me to ask, but could you please fight these mean women for me?"

"Anything for you," Piotr said to her and transformed into his steel-skinned form.

"Storm, what's going on?" Kitty asked. "Piotr, what are you doing?"

"I'll do anything she asks," Avalanche said, approaching from another side. "She is my goddess. I don't know what I ever saw in a skinny little girl like you. You never wanted me for who I was. Lorelei does. Lorelei loves me as I am right now. How could I ever love you?"

Kitty was stunned. How could he be saying these things to her? How could he be so cruel?

"I was just with you until someone better came along. And she did."

"You... jerk!" Kitty yelled, the only thing she could say in her outrage, her eyes watering with pain and rage. "So that's it, Lance? I'm yesterday's news now? You're just trading me in for some French bimbo?!"

"Kitty, they're not in their right minds," Storm advised. Professor Xavier did nothing, but watched with his hands steepled. "She's managed to control them with her song."

"But why just them?" Kitty asked, phasing through one of Colossus's fists.

"Because she can only affect men," the Scarlet Witch explained, arriving on her motorcycle. Quicksilver ran alongside it and pushed her off, but she rolled on the ground and hexed him, throwing him right at Colossus.

"Release them!" Storm demanded. Dark clouds began to form above the mansion. As Storm flew up into the air, Bobby aimed his ice beam upwards, but she deflected it with a bolt of lightning. While she was distracted, Toad jumped up and kicked her out of the sky, and waiting below, Blob grabbed Storm and hurled her into the angel fountain, chipping it. She slid into the water beneath it, slumped and unconscious.

"It's just us," Kitty said to Wanda. Distracted, she didn't noticed Toad's tongue wrapped around her ankle. He pulled, but she hexed his tongue and caused it to slip right off of her. "How do we stop this?"

"I'm not sure," Wanda admitted. "But I think if we take out the siren, they'll snap out of it."

"Right. I'm going for her. Cover me, will you?" Wanda nodded and hexed a charging Colossus, momentarily turning his steel immobile. He fell to the ground, frozen as a metal statue in mid-stride, shaking slightly as he struggled to move. Wanda looked up as an ice beam hit her arm, freezing it. She waved her free hand and the rest of the beam curved suddenly, freezing Blob at the legs and holding him in place. Pietro noticed that Kitty was running for Lorelei, phasing through Avalanche and Toad. Pietro zig-zagged around her, attempting to catch her the second she was solid again. He passed his hands through her, but caught nothing but air. She would have to turn solid if she hoped to get Lorelei. But was she fast enough?

Toad jumped over the Scarlet Witch and kicked her on her back. He flipped up into the air to stomp on her, but she rolled away and fired a hex blast- which he jumped over. Throwing out his tongue, Toad landed a direct hit on her stomach and then jumped forward, kicking her with a foot on each shoulder.

She had to hand it to him- he was suddenly an impressive fighter.

"Impressed?" Toad asked.

He was also apparently a mindreader, Wanda thought.

"Lorelei inspires me," Toad said. "She respects and understands me... she loves me and I love her! With Lorelei at my side, I'm unstoppable! I got all the confidence I need! You could never do that for me, Wanda. You're just a pretty face with an empty shell!" Wanda rolled her eyes and hexed him as he jumped at her, flipping him into the air and slamming him back to the ground.

Kitty continued running to Lorelei, who now saw her and tried running away. Quicksilver remained around Kitty, dashing back and

forth and waiting for the moment to strike. Despite his cunning, Quicksilver wasn't prepared for what Kitty actually did- she phased throthrough Lorelei, then unphased behind her and tackled her, knocking her against the side of the helijet. Using Lorelei as a shield, Quicksilver couldn't make an immediate strike as he had intended. Regardless, he rushed at Kitty in an attempt to wrestle her away, but Kitty pushed Lorelei at the running Pietro and they collided, forcing Quicksilver and Lorelei to roll on the ground several feet before stopping in an unceremonious pile on the grass.

Only a moment later, Quicksilver sat back up and pushed the unconscious Lorelei off of him. He rubbed his head, wondering why had been trying to attack Kitty.

Around the grounds, the others were also waking up. Blob broke out of his ice restraints, and Colossus was freed from the hex effects. Professor Xavier fell back in his chair, apparently tired, despite having done nothing.

"Professor, are you hurt?" Piotr asked, returning to his human form.

"No," Xavier replied. "But I am exhausted. The girl, Lorelei, has formidable powers. Somehow, she is able to use the sound of her voice to control men... and apparently, only men. Even I couldn't resist, but I used all of my power to try. I didn't want her to have my powers at her disposal."

"We'll take her now," Quicksilver said. "She's on our wanted list."

"Very well," Professor Xavier said.

Kitty walked up to Avalanche, who looked at her not with confusion, but with guilt. He knew what he had said to her. He hadn't meant a word of it, but he had said it. Kitty looked at him like a wounded puppy, but her sorrow quickly turned to bitterness.

"Kitty, I didn't mean any of what I said... she was controlling us. We couldn't help-"

"Don't even talk to me," Kitty said, abruptly turning and running back into the mansion. She didn't even turn back to look at Lance. He didn't have to see her to know that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Wanda watched her go by, feeling a sense of sympathy for her, but didn't follow. Kitty would probably turn to Rogue or Jean for sympathy.

And like a brick to the head, Wanda remembered that neither was home. Still, it wasn't her place to comfort one of the X-Men.

"She'll get over it," Blob assured a dejected Lance, short of putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you've been through worse."

"We'll see," Lance sighed. Blob picked up the unconscious Lorelei, brushing her hair back to see her face. Even without her hypnotic powers, he still considered Lorelei to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. It was a shame he had to send her back to prison.

"You know, we may have all been controlled," Blob remarked to his teammates, "But at least I got the satisfaction of knowing that I didn't get tricked." Indeed, Blob wasn't fooled at all- his only fault was his vulnerability to Lorelei's spell.

"Yeah, but how do we know that?" Quicksilver asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I got fists."

"Good point."

--

"Disgraceful," Bishop said to the full Brotherhood in the control center. "We were better off rounding up junkies off the streets and putting them in costumes. Unbelievable."

"We couldn't help it," Quicksilver said. "You know her powers, she-"

"She was on your list!" Bishop barked. "You have been with SHIELD for nearly seven months, and you still don't know these fugitives?! Do you need me to give you a call every time we find one? You're supposed to keep your fucking eyes open at all times! Is that clear?!"

"Yes, sir," Quicksilver said.

"All of you!"

"Yes, sir!" they all shouted in unison.

"I'm glad we've gotten that out of the way, because we have more to talk about." Bishop's face was replaced by the recording of Dr. Nathan, standing in the exact spot now occupied by the Brotherhood, like a bizarre mirror. "Do you know this man?"

Nobody answered.

"Well you do now. This is Dr. Nathan. 'Mr. S.' Whatever he calls himself. In your control center."

"What?!" Avalanche said in surprise, finally recognizing the background of Nathan's image. "How? What was he doing here?"

"When Lorelei lowered your guard, she must've taken your security codes. Denti has gone ahead and changed them. Nathan snuck out before we could lock down the building, and he took a few scraps of paper with him. I want you to devote the next twelve hours to searching your space and looking through the computers to determine what may have been disturbed. I want a full report tomorrow morning. Get to work. Bishop out."

"I can't believe that son of a bitch was inside," Avalanche said. "Wanda, were you awake?"

"No," Wanda said, as surprised as Lance, "I had no idea he was here..."

"Me neither," Pyro added. "I just woke up a few minutes ago! How come I'm always missing out on the fun?"

"Yo!" Toad called from the mutant detector's room. "He took my notes!"

"Well that's just terrific," Quicksilver groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How much more is this guy going to humiliate us before we finally figure out what the hell he's up to?"

--

Seated at the desk in the bedroom he shared with Jean, Scott stared at a computer screen in the darkness. He couldn't sleep in the empty bed, not knowing if Jean would ever lay next to him again. And Kurt and Rogue were also on his mind, but he felt guilty that he hadn't taken the situation as seriously until Jean was taken.

He had made calls and sent out emails to anyone who might know their whereabouts. He was in the middle of writing an update and forwarding it to various people on the list, including Amanda Sefton, and now Jean's parents. Professor Xavier had finally told Kurt's parents what had happened, after initially believing that the X-Men would find him quickly, and so spare the Wagners any grief. Now, they knew. Though the Institute's staff had tried to play down the disappearances, rumors were circulating among the students as to why Kurt was suddenly visiting family, why Rogue was visiting an old friend, and why Jean had suddenly gone away on a business trip. They weren't stupid, but an outright confession from the staff would cause panic among them. And worse, among their parents. How could their children be safe, if even the X-Men were falling prey to some mystery mastermind?

The police couldn't cooperate, either. Chief Larson explained to Xavier and Scott that the only way they could help was if the X-Men filed three missing persons reports; otherwise, they couldn't get involved. Scott wanted to try it, but Professor X declined. He explained that it would have the same effect as letting the students know- and worse, the media would find out. Scott had protested, but Xavier explained that if Cerebro and the X-Men's best efforts couldn't find him, the civilian police were likely to be useless.

So, Scott had to accept that the only thing they could do was wait. Beast had been searching for a "Nathan S," but even that didn't do much to narrow the field. Though Spyke had recently had a falling out with the X-Men, the former X-Man had agreed to tell his Morlocks to keep their eyes open for any clues. He knew that the Brotherhood were likely ordered not to let the X-Men interfere with the investigation, but now he felt that they were more likely to risk the anger of their superiors and provide information than before.

After sending the updated e-mail, Scott took off his ruby-quartz glasses and rubbed his eyes- as always, careful not to open them until he put his protective eyewear back on. Looking back at the red-tinted screen, he saw that he had a new message.

From:

To:

Subject: hows it going slim

summers-

toad helped me make a temperary email so bosses dont catch me

but i got something you might want to see

dont tell no one

-blob

ps dont reply this address only lasts 6 hours

The email had a small attachment- drnathan.jpg. Scott downloaded and opened it. Covering his screen was the image of Dr. Nathan, staring right at Scott, hidden behind a coat with an upturned collar, a lowered baseball cap, and gleaming glasses. Scott wasn't sure where Nathan was standing (having never seen the Brotherhood's control center), but he guessed it was his own lair. He would have to find a way to talk to Blob and ask him for the image's context. There wasn't much he could discern from Nathan's covered face... but he could make out eyes, eyebrows, and a nose.

He quickly printed it out and bolted out the room. Hank needed to see this. Maybe those small features would be enough to narrow the search.

--

Gambit, for his part, had spent the day tracking down another potential business partner. It was crucial that Gambit meet her, as she would likely attack Dr. Nathan, and that was the only reason Nathan hadn't sent Gambit into the Brotherhood building. Nathan had contacts- many of them- but he only trusted Gambit for the delicate details, and barring Gambit, he had to do the work himself. Now, Gambit waited in a drainage pipe under a bridge, watching as crows pecked away at grains of corn he had thrown out onto the concrete channel outside the pipe. He noticed that one of them was avoiding the corn.

"Glad you could make it," he said to the crow. It hopped away from the others, growing and transforming into a blue woman with long red hair and a skin-tight black suit, topped with white along the shoulders and chest. Her yellow, cat-like eyes glared at Gambit as the approached.

"Where are they?" she demanded.

"Safe," Gambit explained. "Don't worry, they haven't been hurt. All my client wants is your cooperation on a small matter."

"This is not negotiable," Mystique growled. "I demand that you let Rogue and Kurt go!"

"Or what? You'll attack me?" Gambit grinned. "You kill me, all you get is a beautiful corpse. You still wouldn't know where your children are."

Mystique clenched her fists, but realized he had a point.

"Alright. Take me to your client. Then we'll negotiate."

"Oh no, I don't trust you. We do our business here." Gambit took a syringe from his coat and held it up. "All he needs is a blood sample, and some skin tissue. Kindly donate to us, and your children will be free."

**Uh oh. So, there you have it, next week's guest star. **

And now for this week's profiles: Jean Grey, Lorelei, and Blob- finally finishing out the Brotherhood.

**Jean Grey  
****Age: **24  
**Sex: **Female  
**Hair Color: **Red  
**Eye Color: **Green  
**Place of Birth: **Hartford, Connecticut  
**Occupation/Status: **Member of the X-Men/Instructor at Xavier Institute  
**Affiliation: **The X-Men  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes in peace between humans and mutants  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Telekinesis: Jean is capable of mentally moving objects around her. The upper limit of her telekinetic strength is unknown, though she was once seen nearly containing a gas tanker explosion, though straining. Jean can also use this power to create shields or bubbles around her, as well as lift herself in order to fly, though the balance required to carry herself enables her to fly only for short periods of time.  
-Telepathy: Jean is capable of communicating solely through the mind, allowing her to read the thoughts of others as well as project her own. Using telepathy, she is able to sense others, as well as probe their minds, either with a light touch or a deep extraction. This power also gives her some resistance to other telepaths, though she is limited by her own strength.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Unknown  
**Personality Profile: **Jean Grey appears to be the girl every other girl wishes to be: pretty, smart, athletic, and popular. In many ways, Jean does embody all of these things. However, Jean is no quite as perfect as others make her out to be, and she'll be the first to admit it. She has a temper that can sometimes overcome her otherwise clear sense of reason. Jean can also be quite critical of others, though she is careful not to be a hypocrite- unless, of course, her temper gets the better of her. Despite the perceptions of others, Jean has a strong sense of self-esteem and is completely comfortable with who she is. It's sometimes said that she is the heart of the X-Men; as Xavier's brightest student, she sets an example for both her team and the new generation of students, and at the darkest times, Jean provides a guiding light for those around her.  
In other words, Jean is much the opposite of Wanda. As once can imagine, the two don't quite like each other.  
**Author Notes:** I haven't done much with Jean. I can understand why people like her, but I'll admit that she's not an especially interesting character to me. Still, she's pretty important to the X-Men, so I'd be doing her a disservice by ignoring her.

**Lorelei Rousseau  
****Age: **25  
**Sex: **Female  
**Hair Color: **Blonde  
**Eye Color: **Green  
**Place of Birth: **Strasbourg, France  
**Occupation/Status: **Escaped Prisoner/"Escort"  
**Affiliation: **Herself  
**Mutant Stance: **Indifferent  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Hypnotic Voice: The ability to control others through the power of her voice by controlling both the mind and the hormones of her subjects. Lorelei's power only affects men, however, and her victims appear to briefly fall so deeply in love with her that they will unquestioningly obey her. The hypnosis is only temporary, and Lorelei must periodically expose her subjects to her song if she wants them to remain under her control. Hypnotized victims awaken from the trance will only vague or incomplete memories of what has happened. Subjects must also be within earshot of Lorelei; she cannot affect anyone over radio or other telecommunication devices.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Lorelei is a talented singer, even without the aid of her powers  
**Personality Profile: **Lorelei may have once been a sweet, kind-natured girl. If she was, that was a long time ago- Lorelei has learned to use her powers to her advantage and will not hesitate to manipulate anyone she has to in order to do it. But beneath her manipulative exterior, there may still be a fun-loving girl at heart: she delights in the company of others and genuinely enjoys being around other people, even if they are only with her because they're under her spell. Her passion for singing is also genuine, though it presents a difficult dilemma for her... Lorelei can never know if men truly love her, or if they're merely hypnotized. In order to find true love, Lorelei would have to give up her love of song. This has partially inspired the bitterness that allows her to use others without guilt.  
**Author Notes:** Lorelei is fairly obscure, and like some of the other fugitives, I chose her due to her powers. Incidentally, the sob story she tells Fred about her boyfriend is meant to be true, though I didn't want to get too into it this time. About her origins... well, she's supposed to be a Savage Land mutate. But there's no Savage Land here, and I don't intend to ever use it. So, going by her name, I figured she'd be in some way related to the Rhine river. From there, it was either make her German or French. Believe it or not, I actually settled on French solely so I could write the exchange where she berates Gambit for speaking French with a Cajun accent (which admittedly is harder to get across in text).

**Blob** (Fred J. Dukes)  
**Age: **23  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Blond (currently shaved bald)  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Place of Birth: **Lubbock, Texas  
**Occupation/Status: **Member of the Brotherhood/Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
**Affiliation: **The Brotherhood  
**Mutant Stance: **Indifferent; he is satisfied simply being left alone  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Enhanced Strength: The Blob possesses superhuman strength. He is capable of lifting roughly 50 tons. His enhanced strength, combined with his invulnerability, also allows him to withstand great force without toppling over. With his feet firmly planted, he has been observed stopping city buses, and even a small airplane (though he was dragged several feet before fully stopping it).  
-Fat Fold: Most of the Blob's bulk consists of fat-like substances in his body that help cushion him and can withstand large amounts of shock. Combined with his strength, Blob's body is capable of withstanding large impacts with little or no damage to himself. With his feet firmly planted, he has been observed stopping city buses, and even a small airplane (though he was dragged several feet before fully stopping it). These fat folds also allow the Blob to deflect projectiles- bullets bounce right off of him. Despite contributing to his weight, these fat folds do not significantly inhibit Blob's agility, which is very close to that of a normal human, much to the surprise of most opponents. In addition, they make him look far less healthy than he is in reality.  
-Durable Skin: In addition to his blubber-like cushioning, Blob's skin is greatly resistant to harm. Only the sharpest metals can cut through it- blades made of adamantium, the strongest metal on Earth, can cut through, but with surprising difficulty. The skin is also largely resistant to heat and cold damage (though this doesn't prevent Blob from feeling hot or cold).  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Skilled cook; trained as a bodyguard with an emphasis on unarmed combat.  
**Personality Profile: **Because of his size, Fred's never had it very easy; as a child, he was picked on constantly. Once his mutant strength developed, Fred turned the tables and became a bully himself, mistakenly believing that his strength gave him the right to push everyone around (which was how he saw his bullies). The combination of his appearance and his aggressive demeanor caused the other children to ignore and avoid him, leading to a lack of social skills and his eventual dropping out. He briefly enjoyed minor fame performing at the Texas State Fair as the World's Strongest Teenager, but feeling that his audience saw him more as a freak than a marvel, he left. While a member of Mystique's Brotherhood, Fred was still a bully- his most notorious act being his kidnapping of Jean Grey when he mistook her friendliness for affection, and his subsequent rage when she revealed that wasn't the case. However, after spending time with the rest of the Brotherhood, Fred's demeanor slowly began to change; now that he had friends who liked him despite his size and personality, his aggression subsided and he's learned to be more responsible with his powers... well, to a point. Fred still has a temper problem (which was more of a problem when he was a teenager) and he can often be inconsiderate and socially ignorant. He has come to value his friends greatly and is especially close to Toad and Lance.  
As an older man, Fred shaved the juvenile mohawk and grew out a goatee. Though not especially attractive, he noticed that people gave him more respect (or fear, he can't really tell the difference), and his self-esteem was boosted. As a self-assured strong man with an incredible (in some parts, legendary) tolerance for alcohol, Fred's found that he's not so unpopular among the night scene anymore. Some girls have even taken notice, though he never gets the girls who seek a long-term relationship with him, which is what Fred really wants. Even so, he'll readily admit that he's no longer a virgin (which in itself boosted his self-confidence). Now that his self-esteem has improved, Fred is no longer as prone to blindly obey the Brotherhood, but he is still the most inclined to follow someone else's lead. He's still not very bright, but at least he's not a loudmouth asshole, and while he still yells a lot, he usually only becomes violent when he's personally insulted.  
Being large and used to a bully's lifestyle, Fred is not a very subtle person and means pretty much what he says, but he does have a sense of humor. In fact, some think he's a little too easy to amuse. Toad's antics in particular seem to get a laugh out of him. He still has a little bully in him as evidence by his harsh treatment of Pyro- strangely, he is not actually violent towards Pyro, and his cruelty is centered more on turning Pyro's own childish views and tendencies against him. Lance has noted that this is unusually clever for Fred.  
**Author Notes:** Fred is a bit of a balancing act. On one hand, he's sweet, sensitive, and a little innocent. On the other hand, he's a loud, obnoxious bully. There are times when I write Fred more as "sensitive Fred", and times when he's more "bully Fred." Like I said, it's a balancing act, and I have to keep from going too far on either end for any scenes involving Fred. Interesting note: I avoid having Fred swear. I'm not sure why, but despite his anger issues, I can never imagine Fred actually swearing.

**NEXT EPISODE:**

**Mystique has made a deal with Dr. Nathan... but she's not done yet- she wants revenge, but who is she going to get to help her? Will the Lance and the Brotherhood be willing to work with their old boss, or will Mystique have to turn to someone else for muscle? And what does Kurt think about all of this?**

**Next: MOTHER SNAKE**

New installments posted every Friday. Just a reminder.


	18. Mother Snake, part 1

**Yeah, I know, I'm not posting this on a Friday. I usually take some time to give this stuff a quick review before posting, and this time, I made an embarrassingly discovery: the entire third chapter of this installment was littered with leftover references, lines, and actions by a character I had originally included, but decided to cut out. I thought I had cut them out entirely before I began posting Fugitive Nine, but I guess I overlooked this one chapter. After cutting out the remaining clutter, a few things didn't quite click anymore with the character missing, so I ended up re-writing nearly all of the third chapter. So, there's my excuse. **

**Alright, the plot's advancing, and Mystique is now involved. Just to clarify, she is one of the fugitives who escaped way back. Word of warning for anyone who's skimming through here: Gambit has a decent role in this one, as does Kurt, but Rogue does not. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

"We're going to go over this one more time," Pietro groaned, rubbing his face as he stood before the assembled ranks of Lance, Pyro, Wanda, Fred and Toad. The main viewscreen of the control center displayed the portraits of all nine of the escaped fugitives, as well as some minor information about each one. "We have nine fugitives. We've dealt with four of them. Pyro killed Flashback. Wanda let Omega Red go. Abyss... I guess he kind of ko'ed himself. And Kitty, freaking KITTY took down Lorelei. So we've got three scratched from our list, two captured, neither of them thanks to us, and one of them's still on the loose. Alright. Toad, what's our problem?"

"We keep eatin' th' wrong brand of protein bars?" Toad quipped.

"Our problem is that I'm the only one paying any attention!" Pietro whined. "You know why Lorelei got the jump on us yesterday? Because Blob couldn't be assed to check the bios that we've had in the system since we got this job! We have to stay focused!" Pietro motioned towards the screen. "I want you all to memorize these faces and make sure you know as much about them as possible. So, let's start right now." Pietro pointed to one of the fugitives. "Who is this?"

"Flashback," Lance said. Pietro looked up at the screen; he hadn't recognized the unmasked Flashback's face. Frustrated, he pointed at another face and gave Lance an inquisitive look. "That's... uh..." Lance squinted, trying to read the tiny text beneath the fugitive's face.

"No, no peeking," Pietro said, covering the information.

"That's Dorkus the Greenhaired," Lance joked. Only Fred and Toad chuckled.

"Blob, I'll give you an easy one," Pietro groaned. He pointed to one of the faces. "Who's this?"

"Mystique," Fred answered.

"Good! Now tell me, do you know what Mystique's power-"

"Ah, I'm done with this," Fred growled, pushing Pyro out of the way and heading for the door. "If you're just gonna talk down to us, I ain't playing this game anymore."

"Fine, fine! I'm sorry, okay?" Pietro called. "Look, if we don't get on the ball, Bishop's going to boot us out and then where are we going to be? Everything we've worked for will go right down the sewer." He noted the blank stares from his teammates. "Okay, granted, we haven't actually worked all that hard for it, but the point's valid. We've got a good deal going here. Where would this team be if we hadn't gotten this job?"

"I had a pretty good thing going back in Dallas," Fred replied.

"Yeah, I thought I was doin' good at th' Institute," Toad continued.

"I was going for a college degree," Lance added.

"Short-sighted moron that he was, I can't say I had a terrible time with Lucas..." Wanda began.

"Yeah, boring, but not too shabby," Pyro agreed.

"...We'd be back with Mystique!" Pietro announced, pointing back to her picture and willfully ignoring the others. Of course, he was just trying to cover the fact that despite his ambitious nature, he had ironically done absolutely nothing with his own life. "And sooner or later, we'll have to find her and put her back in a cell."

"Is this how you treat people who house and train you?" Pyro asked.

"She was a cold, manipulative bitch," Lance stated angrily. "As far as I'm concerned, our debt to her is paid off."

"Quite a turn-around from her loyal team leader," Pietro teased. Lance shot him a dirty look, but said nothing else. "Okay team, let's make sure we've got our act together. I get a feeling that we're going to be seeing one of these guys sometime soon..."

--

**Brotherhood Five**

"**Mother Snake"**

--

**Chapter 01**

Rogue shuffled along blindly, her hands tied behind her back. Blindfolded, she had no idea where she was, but she knew she had been walking for a long time, pushed along by Gambit, who guided her with a hand on her shoulder. She heard Kurt's footsteps along with Gambit's, assuring her that she wasn't alone. She could feel that her collar was still on, and she assumed Kurt was still wearing his, if he hadn't tried to teleport away. Deprived of her sight, Rogue found that her other senses were heightened a little- or at least, she paid more attention to them. She could feel a light breeze against her cheek. She could hear the rustle of grass beneath her feet. She heard the chirping of crickets, and the chirping of night birds.

Gambit stopped, and held Rogue and Kurt in place.

"Here they are, safe and sound," Gambit said loudly, pulling the blindfolds off. Rogue saw that they were at the edge of a field, next to an empty parking lot by the highway. The store had already closed; Rogue figured that it must be very late. She looked around, but didn't see Scott, the Professor, or anyone else. She saw only a black limousine parking at the very edge of the lot. A stray dog ran up to them, looking at Rogue, and then Kurt. Before their eyes, it transformed into one of the X-Men's oldest enemies.

"Mystique!" Rogue shouted.

"You got your payment," Mystique said hurriedly to Gambit. "Get out of here."

"Pleasure doing business," Gambit smiled and bowed, then walked away. Mystique untied Kurt's hands first, and then Rogue's. Once Rogue was untied, she pushed Mystique away.

"I've just negotiated your release," Mystique said. "You should be thanking me."

"Then where's Jean?" Rogue asked, almost insulted that Mystique had freed her.

"I don't know anything about Jean, or anyone else this Nathan character might have in his closet. But I owed it to both of you to arrange your freedom."

"You mean you want something from us," Kurt accused. He was tired, weak, and exhausted by his experience, but he still could still stand up to his so-called mother. Mystique gave her son an insulted, almost hurt look.

"I said I owed it to both of you to get you out," Mystique said. "You're free from Dr. Nathan and that should be good enough for you." Now it was Kurt's turn to flash Mystique the same look. If he had a mirror, he might've recognized it.

"What do you know about Nathan?" Rogue demanded.

"Very little right now," Mystique admitted. "But I intend to find him."

"You'll understand if I don't jump for joy," Rogue scoffed.

"Come on, both of you," Mystique said. "I didn't expect a 'thank you' from either of you, but I'm willing to take you both back to the Xavier Institute."

"Just get these collars off, and I can get us there," Kurt said.

"It's no use. I don't know how those things work. Not yet, anyway. Now, do you want to get in the car, or do you prefer walking?" Rogue and Kurt exchanged cautious, but tired glances. Sighing, they started walking towards the car.

--

Lance paced around the living room with a phone practically glued to his ear. He had been trying to reach Kitty for an hour, but each time she picked up the phone, she immediately hung up. Finally exhausted, Lance set the phone down and sat on the couch next to Fred, who was watching a Tivo'd wrestling match featuring his former boss and favorite wrestler, Unus the Untouchable, fighting a muscular four-armed man.

"Nothing, huh?" Fred asked. Lance just shook his head. "C'mon, man, don't let it get you down."

"I'm trying not to. In fact, let's just not talk about it," Lance said tersely. "So, who's Unus fighting?"

"That's Forearm," Fred explained. "He sucks."

"Yeah, he does." The phone rang again, and Lance jumped towards it. He was just a foot away from the phone when Pietro came out of nowhere and picked it up. Looking at the ID, he tossed it to Lance, who saw that the call came from the Xavier Institute. "Kitty?"

"No, it's Bobby. What's up, buddy?" Lance cringed. "I know it's been a while since we've talked, and I'm sorry. We've both had our stuff and all that..."

"Drake, how many times do I have to tell you that I hate you?"

"I deserve that, but listen, everyone else is a little tied up, so they asked me to call you guys. See, last night at like, two in the morning or something, some black limo pulls up to the front gate. Scott's still up, so he's like 'whoa what's that all about' and he goes to the intercom and asks who it is, right? Then he hears Kurt talking, saying 'let me in' and so Scott opens the gate. The limo pulls up and there they are, Kurt and Rogue, safe and sound. They were really hungry, though."

"Kurt and Rogue? They're alright?" Lance asked, elated. Pietro and Fred looked up. "Wait, what happened? Where did you find them?"

"It's the weirdest thing," Bobby explained. "We've got them in the kitchen, giving them some leftover pizza and a ton of water, and we had Beast disarm these mutant-canceling collars they had on, and they tell us that Gambit brought them out blindfolded."

"Drake, get to the point!"

"Wait, listen," Bobby continued. "So he had them blindfolded, and he takes them to this field next to a parking lot, and they see that black limo that brought them here. And they see it since Gambit took off the blindfolds, but they've still got their collars on, so they can't use their powers. And then out of nowhere this dog comes up to them, and it turns into Mystique!"

"Okay, Mystique, right," Lance said. "Drake, can you make this quick?"

"So then, she unties them and tells them she can't turn off the collars, and she made some kind of deal with this doctor guy, but she didn't say what. So then she drives them to the mansion, and Scott was still up..."

"Drake, I'm glad they're alright," Lance said. "But if you've got a point, get to it."

"Hey, ask him if Jean's okay," Fred said.

"Drake, what about Jean?"

"Oh... uh, Jean wasn't part of the deal," Bobby replied. "But Rogue says she's okay, just caged. Now they're talking about tracking down Mystique, since she might know something about this guy. You guys don't have some way to contact her, do you?"

"We haven't seen or heard anything about her in years, and we like it that way," Lance explained.

"Okay... we figured you guys might know something, since you're kinda tied to her and all. I mean, do you have any way at all to contact her?"

"No, damn it! Are you done?" Lance asked impatiently.

"Yeah, that's about it, I guess."

"Good. Tell the X-Men we're glad to hear Kurt and Rogue are okay, and we'll help find Jean. As for you, Iceman, fuck you. Die already." Lance hung up the phone. Pietro stared at him as Lance started walking back to the couch.

"Well?" Pietro asked.

"Well what? Kurt and Rogue are back, Jean's still out but she was fine last time they saw her, Mystique pulled it off. And Iceman still thinks I'm his friend."

"What's that all about?" Fred asked.

"Ever since that time I joined the X-Men for like three days, he's had this weird idea that we're friends. Anyway, now we have to find Mystique. She's one of the fugitives, and she's trying to find this Nathan guy, too."

"Hmm, we're we having this conversation earlier?" Pietro asked sarcastically. "Catching Mystique, easier said than done. But I think we might have something. We have a chance if she comes to us first..."

--

Scott stood on the balcony of his bedroom, looking out onto the bay. Though the sun was setting on the opposite side, he could already see the darkness setting in over the water. The mansion had been filled with commotion all day, and now he enjoyed a moment of peace.

Or rather, a moment of grief.

It wasn't that Scott didn't care that Kurt and Rogue were home. He had been among the first to greet and embrace them, but their arrival was bittersweet. Jean was still being held captive, and reports from Kurt and Rogue that she was being treated fairly humanely did nothing to ease Scott's anxiety.

"Scott?" Professor Xavier held the door open, allowing himself in. "Scott, I know how you-"

"Why didn't he let her go, too?" Scott asked abruptly. "What could he want with her? Why is he doing this to us?"

"As infuriating as it is, I don't know how soon we'll have answers," Xavier said to him. "Hank has tried narrowing the search to 'Nathan S,' but so far it's given him the names of scientists that are either dead, or accounted for. He's tried matching the image file the anonymous source gave you, but it's still too early. You must have hope, Scott. If not for yourself, then for your team and your students."

"I'm not giving up," Scott said. "I'll see Jean again. Nathan's not going to get away with this..."

"Scott, you must remember not to let your hatred get the best of you. We found Rogue and Kurt. We will find Jean."

--

The Brotherhood had contacted SHIELD for any sightings of Mystique by their undercover agents, but SHIELD had nothing to report. They all seemed to be busy with other things.

With nothing better to do, Lance and Pietro had gone out to get a drink at the corner bar.

"Okay, what I don't get is why we need to do the work," Lance grumbled as they walked to their destination. "If SHIELD knows where these guys are, why don't they send in one of their strike teams instead of us? How come nobody's done anything about these fugitives? These guys have all been free for half a year and we're just now dealing with them?"

"That is a puzzler," Pietro remarked. "But you know what? We're getting paid. So, let them do whatever they want, it's not weighing down my conscience."

"Yeah, but this whole thing's really weird. SHIELD's too secretive. I don't know if I like this setup."

"Lance, you're what, twenty-four now? You're too old for this 'anti-authority' thing. It was funny when you are a teenager, but grow up, would you?"

"Well excuse me, Pietro, I didn't have Magneto watching my back as a kid," Lance snapped.

"You don't know anything!" Pietro growled. "Magneto never had my back. He only showed up when he needed something. And you know what? I got along just fine without him. But I know what this is about. You're getting pissy because you were hoping we wouldn't have to fight Mystique."

"I'm getting pissed because SHIELD doesn't make any sense sometimes," Lance defended.

"It got you thinking, didn't it?" Pietro asked. "We might all be well off even without SHIELD, but where would you be without Mystique?"

"Drop it, okay?"

"It just seemed strange to me," Pietro continued. "You were always her number two. When she was around, you were team leader, and you shifted back and forth between saying we should all obey her rules even when she's not around, and telling us that Mystique's abandoned us and that we owe her nothing."

"I thought we owed her something," Lance admitted. "But then I realized we don't."

"This is gratitude?" asked Raven Darkholme. Lance and Pietro both froze, surprised and confused by the sudden appearance of their old high school principal. She was identical in appearance to the old Principal Darkholme they had known, wearing the same business outfit, without a single sign of aging. Mystique obviously couldn't appear in public with her normal appearance, but at least the principal look caught their attention. "You've both done very well for yourselves. I'll admit, I didn't expect to see you all working for the government. In a way, I'm almost proud that the team I assembled so many years ago is still alive."

"What are you doing here?" Pietro asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lance's fighting stance. "You do realize we're supposed to capture you, right?"

"I do," Ms. Darkholme said. "But, I need to talk to you. I'm sure you both know about Dr. Nathan."

"Yeah, and we heard about your 'daring' rescue," Lance said. "Have you found this guy yet?"

"No," Ms. Darkholme said. "But it won't be long. I don't know exactly who I'm dealing with just yet, but I'm going to need backup, just in case."

"Forget it," Lance said. "We don't work for you anymore."

"No, but that doesn't mean you can't work _with_ me," Ms. Darkholme suggested. "How about it, boys? I'll do the hunting, and then you can help me get back at this slimeball. Then you can bring him in and let your bosses give you credit for the capture."

"...While you slip away," Lance added.

"The question is, which of us is more valuable to you? Think about it." Ms. Darkholme turned and walked away.

"Get her," Pietro commanded. Lance ran towards her and grabbed her arm, but as he turned her around, he found himself looking into Kitty Pryde's terrified eyes. Lance hesitated and let go, just long enough for Kitty to turn into an eagle and fly away. "Lance, what the hell?"

"S-she surprised me!" Lance yelled.

"Yeah, some hero you are," Pietro muttered. "'Think about it.' Who does she think we are? Of course we're not working with her."

"Not while SHIELD's watching us," Lance added.

"Are you still with that?!"

--

The eagle soared over downtown Bayville, looking down for any sign of her prey. Mystique knew finding Gambit wouldn't be that easy, but she had no other way of tracking him.

Mystique landed in an alley and briefly returned to her original form, before changing into a cat. Across the street was the alley where Jean had been kidnapped. Mystique carefully ran over and, remembering her cat act, pretended to sniff around the dumpster as a local walked by.

And then, much to her surprise, Gambit himself appeared, ducking into the alleyway. He flattened himself against the wall and peered out into the street; he must be hiding from someone, Mystique surmised. She continued sniffing the dumpster, careful not to make eye contact with Gambit.

"Boss," Gambit said quietly into his phone, "This is going to get really difficult. There's too many eyes around." Mystique listened closely, while continuing her cat charade. "I'm telling you, we need to get rid of her. She's the X-Men's little princess, and keeping her around is like inviting the whole team over to thrash us. Got it, boss. On my way." Gambit cautiously peered out again to make sure the coast was clear, and then ducked out while a crowd passed by, blending in. Mystique followed at a short distance, remaining in her cat form.

Gambit managed to join a separate crowd at the crosswalk, but Mystique didn't lose him. However, too many people were noticing the stray cat following the crowd. After Gambit made it across the street, Mystique ducked into another alley and transformed into a man in a business suit, even creating a cell phone on her hand.

"No, I told Johnson to have those papers on my desk in the morning," Mystique said, walking at a brisk pace to catch up. "I don't have time tonight, just tell them to reschedule."

Gambit again changed crowds, and Mystique followed, changing her appearance into that of a bearded man with glasses, changing so gradually that nobody took notice.

And then, Gambit stopped at a street corner. Mystique slowed down. As a bus passed by, Gambit jumped onto back, stepping on the rear bumper and grabbing an exhaust pipe, before quickly climbing up to the roof and lying flat. Mystique had to hand it to him... he was good. She had to act quickly to catch up and abandoned her previous caution, turning into a crow (to the surprise of those around her) and flying after the bus.

The bus passed through several neighborhoods in Bayville, and while Gambit remained on top, Mystique kept on its trail, changing into various kinds of birds in order to avoid suspicion. Finally, Gambit jumped off on a street in Bayville's west side. Mystique landed and took the form of a stray dog, following Gambit until he reached his destination- an old house. He entered quickly.

Mystique remained outside. She took the form of a crow once again and flew away.

--

The night belonged to the Nasty Boys. Or at least, that's what they told themselves.

Gathered in their secret hideout (if you recall, it's just a closed and boarded up Burger King), Ramrod, Hairbag, Slab and Gorgeous George plotted their next great heist. There was no way of knowing what the criminal masterminds would think of next, but one thing was for sure: it was insidious, and it was bad news for the people of Bayville.

"Uh! Uh! Yeah!" Slab yelled, dancing along with some generic rapper on his CD player. "Uh! Uh! Yeah! Oh!"

"Oh, Gorgeous George bringing the funk!" George screamed, and began to do a bizarre, unskilled breakdance along with the beat. "Bitches don't know about me! Nobody compares to the style and the rhythm of motherfucking Gorgeous George!"

"Sometimes I think he just likes to hear himself talk," Hairbag commented to Ramrod, who was busy swinging his bat. Baseball bat. Shut up. "So are we gonna do something tonight or what?"

"I don't know yet," Ramrod said, still swinging. By now, George had started dancing on top of the front counter. "I think we need to keep low. Those Brotherhood fuckers are probably gonna come after us."

"What happened to 'we own this town?' Don't wuss out now!" Hairbag complained.

"I'm not wussing out, I'm just being careful. We gotta wait for the right moment. Or better yet, we gotta wait for them to come to us." Suddenly, the wooden board covering the front entrance flew in, nearly hitting Slab before falling to the floor with a loud slap. Once the dust had settled, the boys saw a voluptuous blue woman in a skin-tight outfit standing among them. Mystique looked at each of their stunned faces, assessing them.

"Blue bitches, YES!" Gorgeous George screamed, jumping down from the counter. "We're gonna have a fucking party tonight!" In response to his suggestion, Mystique grabbed George by the throat and hurled him back at the counter, bending his gooey body at an odd angle. While he recovered, she turned to the others.

"Who's the leader here?" she demanded.

"I am," Ramrod said. Hairbag grunted in protest. "You think you can just break in here and ask questions? Do you know who we are?"

"You're the Nasty Boys," she said. "Probably the worst team of mutants I've ever seen, but I don't have a lot of time, so you'll have to do."

"Do what?" Slab asked.

"I'm going to meet with someone, and I need a team to help me."

"Help you do what?" Slab asked.

"We're going to beat someone up!" Mystique yelled in frustration. "Are you in?"

"What do we get out of it?" Ramrod asked.

"A boost to your lackluster reputation," Mystique explained. "With my leadership, you're unlikely to lose as badly as you have before. After all, I'm responsible for training the very team that humiliated you." Ramrod looked at Hairbag, who nodded.

"Yeah, we're in."

"Good. Now, let's lay down some ground rules."

**Mystique, your standards have dropped.**


	19. Mother Snake, part 2

**Mystique and the Nasty Boys are going to get their own sitcom on NBC. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

**Mother Snake, Chapter 02**

Perched on his bedroom balcony, Kurt looked out towards the bay, and the city of Bayville beyond it. He had been asked by the Professor to stay home, following his return from captivity. It was generally believed that he would want to visit his girlfriend Amanda, and that instead he should remain inside the mansion to rest and recover from his ordeal. Sitting on the balcony, with his tail drooping over the rail, Kurt held his phone, eager to call Amanda, but still hesitant.

Kurt did actually want to see Amanda, but at the same time, he didn't. He wasn't sure how he could face her again. He had failed to rescue her before, and his attempt only led to his own capture. Kurt feared that Amanda would blame herself, but beyond that, Kurt still felt ashamed, both by his failure against Flashback and his imprisonment by Dr. Nathan. And now, as if that wasn't enough, Mystique had been his rescuer.

Why was he being humiliated like this? Was he being tested?

And still, Kurt wondered about Dr. Nathan. To what lengths was the old scientist willing to go in order to avoid facing the eternal punishment he vehemently believed he had earned? Why couldn't he at least consider the idea of asking for forgiveness?

Even if Dr. Nathan didn't believe in forgiveness, Kurt certainly did. He wondered if he would ever get another chance to speak with Nathan, and to ask him why he couldn't believe in such an idea. To Kurt, it was unfathomable. He wondered what the Professor would think.

Finally coming out of his room, Kurt almost tried to avoid looking Rogue in the eyes as she walked by. They hadn't spoken since returning to the mansion- both knew what the other had to say. There really wasn't much of a point on saying it.

"Nothing yet on Jean if that's what you're wondering," Rogue remarked. Kurt had been so focused on his own issues, he'd almost forgotten that Jean hadn't come home with them. How could he be so selfish?

"Rogue, have you wondered why this happened?" Kurt asked. Rogue gave him a skeptical look. When it was clear she wasn't going to respond, Kurt continued, "It's just so much. And why did she have to be the one? Why-"

"Kurt you know as well as I do that it doesn't mean a thing," Rogue grumbled. "It's not like we owe her. Nothing's changed."

"I know... but... why us? Why now?" Kurt asked. "Why is this happening to us? Why couldn't it-"

"Happen to the Brotherhood?" Rogue finished. "Tell me about it." Now Kurt couldn't remember what the rest of his sentence was, and couldn't tell for sure if Rogue had finished it for him or not. "Wish those assholes would get some of our luck for a change. I'm gonna get some real rest. Once I've gotten a good nap I'm gonna see about finding Remy and his creep boss and paying it all back. With interest."

"Yeah, get some rest," Kurt said weakly, waving as Rogue closed the door to her bedroom. He sighed and started back for his own door, but had to step aside as a determined Scott marched past him.

"Scott, what's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt... sorry," Scott replied, flustered. "Look, it's Jean. I can't sit around here while she's still sitting in a cage somewhere. I need to find her."

"But how? Rogue and I never saw where we were being held."

"But Mystique knows. All I need to do is find her, and..."

"Scott, listen to yourself," Kurt said, putting his hands on his friend's shoulders. "I know how you must feel, but think for a minute. You can't just find Mystique, it's not that simple. We have to do everything we can to free Jean, but please, come to your senses. Rushing out without a plan... this isn't like you."

"Kurt, you stay here and rest," Scott replied, gently pushing Kurt's hands away. He turned and left down the hall, leaving behind a dismayed Kurt. He wondered if all rational people had their breaking point. For Nathan, it was apparently the idea of the ultimate punishment. And for Scott... well, it seemed he and Kurt had at least one common weakness.

--

"Knowing your enemy is the quickest way to victory," Mystique lectured, standing with the assembled Nasty Boys in the parking lot behind their secret hideout. "Unfortunately, we know next to nothing about our enemy, but that's not important. What is important is that we overpower him."

"We can do that," Ramrod boasted. "We're all the muscle you'll need, lady."

"Good," Mystique said, pretending to be impressed by the four pathetic children she saw in front of her. "Because this won't be an easy job. Our target is Dr. Nathan. He's a scientist of some kind and he's very, very reclusive. That's as much as I know now, but what I do know is that he has a mercenary named Gambit on his side."

"That's the guy with the cards!" Slab exclaimed.

"...Yes, the guy with the cards," Mystique grumbled. "He's the one you'll need to worry about. He's well-trained and very dangerous. Some of you may be stronger than him, but you'll need to compensate for his agility and his resourcefulness. In his hands, anything is a weapon. Keep this in mind, it might save your lives."

"So all we gotta do is take this poker dork?" Ramrod asked. "Okay. We can do that. Four on one. But what about Nathan?"

"Let me worry about Nathan," Mystique said. "But before I can get to him, you'll need to take Gambit out of commission. Tell me, Ramrod, what's your strategy?"

"Okay, first... Slab punches him, and then George makes him stick to the floor, and then-"

"No!" Mystique barked. "He's already jumped over Slab. You'll need to be quick."

"Then... we send Hairbag in first!" Ramrod suggested. Mystique nodded. "Right, and then... uh, then Slab comes in... oh, and then I come in from the other side and whack him with my bat, and we box him in. Yeah, we'll break him in two!"

"He's taken your weapon and he's charged it to explode," Mystique said. "Now what?"

"George covers it with his body!"

"What the fuck are you volunteering me for?" George protested. "I got a plan, and it says we pop that Gambit foo in the head. Blam!"

"And which of you owns a gun?" Mystique asked pointedly.

"You know, he has a point," Hairbag said. "Why doesn't anyone just shoot anyone else anymore?"

"Because..." Mystique had to think fast. "Because that's what the humans want us to do... use _their_ weapons. But we're above that. We're mutants. Well, boys, lesson time is over. I would go over some more basics, but I think you're ready."

"Fuck yeah we're ready," Ramrod declared. "You came to the right gang, Mystique. We'll take care of your Gambit problem." Mystique nodded to him, but inside she felt like vomiting. But the Nasty Boys would serve their purpose. Anyone with fighting experienced knew that simply trying to overpower an enemy was a flawed strategy at best, but they wouldn't need to overpower Gambit- just keep him occupied.

--

"Are you all busy?" Lieutenant Denti asked, speaking with Pietro, Wanda and Lance via viewscreen in the control center. "Because we have a situation."

"Mystique?" Lance asked.

"Myst... wait, you know? Did Commander Bishop tell you already?"

"We heard she's been active," Pietro covered. "Do you know where she is now?"

"One of our undercover agents came across her in Bayville this afternoon," Denti explained. "Luckily, he managed to put a tracer on her."

"Really," Avalanche droned suspiciously.

"Really," Denti repeated. "I'm sending you the coordinates. I'll uplink with your heli-jet so that you can track her by air. I hate to rush you guys, but you'll have to move fast. It's only a matter of time before she finds the tracer and uses it to lead us off."

"Assuming she's not doing that already," Wanda remarked.

"Alright, suit up team," Pietro ordered. "Wanda, fire up the jet. Lance, get the others up here, pronto." Lance looked like he wanted to argue, but sighed and did as commanded, while Wanda rushed up to the hangar to prepare the helijet. Pietro had to admit, it seemed strange that SHIELD managed to find her so quickly after months of finding nothing. But he didn't have time to question his orders.

--

Riding in the tan Explorer belonging to Slab's mom, the Nasty Boys were ready to roll. Slab took the wheel with George riding next to him, playing with the radio. Behind them, Mystique sat between Ramrod and Hairbag, and did not hesitate to reach forward and slap George when he turned the music too loud.

"Daaaaayum, gettin' tough love around here!"

"I can't believe I've been reduced to this," Mystique muttered to herself.

"You say you trained those Brotherhood punks," Ramrod began. "So, why didn't you go to them for help?" Mystique hadn't expected such a question from one of the Nasty Boys.

"Because they don't know success when they see it," Mystique explained. "They couldn't handle my leadership, so they left like crying children. I'm amazed they're even still together as a team."

"Tell me the truth," Ramrod continued. "You think we got what it takes?"

"You're on your way," Mystique said. "You've got potential, but you need to work harder if you want to be taken seriously. What you need is team unity and strength of leadership. I see you becoming the greatest member of this team, Ramrod. Perhaps under your leadership, the Nasty Boys will finally earn they reputation you deserve." Ramrod smiled to himself, clutching his bat. Baseball bat. Stop that.

"Teacher's pet," Hairbag grumbled.

"I'm going on ahead," Mystique announced. "You know where to meet me. Don't be late. Slab, the window." Slab rolled down one of the windows, and Mystique flew out in the form of an owl, flying over the city towards their destination. In truth, she saw little potential in the Nasty Boys. She recognized that Ramrod was the sharpest and most determined among them, but that didn't count for very much. She wouldn't need them much longer anyway.

--

In a small room within his larger hideout, Dr. Nathan sat in a comfortable chair, surrounded by diagrams displaying human anatomy, as well as hastily scribbled notes tacked onto nearly every inch of the wall. There were piles of old notebooks and textbooks on a small table- only a fraction of his collection- and a small model of a human head with various layers peeled away. To Dr. Nathan, this was relaxation- to be alone with his notes and his knowledge. But tonight, he was busy conducting business. He'd have plenty of time to relax and re-examine and re-test his notes later.

"That won't be a problem," he said into a small phone. "Where are you now? Mexico! How did you manage to leave the country? Ah. Well, that truly is none of my business, I suppose. I do have something you may be interested in. I don't need to remind you that I've studied that for most of my life, and as you well know, my notes are extensive. They will be more than enough to help you complete your own research." Nathan smiled. His client was intrigued. "Bring me what we discussed, and I will share all of my notes with you. Seventy years' worth of research. Yes, very well. I hope to hear from you soon. Good night."

Dr. Nathan carefully stood up, feeling the age in his legs. They felt as if they would snap at the knees if he wasn't careful. As if his age wasn't enough, a few days earlier he had further strained his legs while escaping from the Brotherhood's home, running on sheer adrenaline. It was a miracle that he'd gotten out of there in one piece, but he knew he would have to go easy on himself.

"Doc," said a voice outside the door.

"Come in," Nathan called. Gambit entered with a look of concern. What did he know? "What is it?"

"Mystique knows how to find us," Gambit alerted him. "And it's a good bet that she's already on her way."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked, alarmed.

"Same bird's been circling this area," Gambit explained. "We made eye contact. Birds don't make eye contact."

"We need to move," Nathan realized, speaking with some panic. "Gambit, start getting the samples out of here. I'll gather the notes. Don't bother with the equipment, we can replace it easily."

"What about the redhead?" Gambit asked.

"Give her some food and leave her here. She'll be fine once she's found, and once we're away, she won't be a threat to us. Get to work, we don't have time to spare."

--

"We're closing in on the signal," Toad announced to the others aboard the helijet. He circled around a neighborhood on Bayville's west side, one of the older residential areas that still sported house designs from the turn of the century, and earlier.

"This place is a dump," Blob commented. "I know this is where I'd hide. Who'd look here?" In modern times, the area was the home of old folks who had inherited the houses, or in the case of more recent residents, people without the funds to buy newer homes, or to renovate and update the existing houses. For some reason, that usually meant ill-mannered and ill-tempered people with no sense of dignity or decency. In other words, trash.

"Wait a minute, this is our old neighborhood," Avalanche realized.

Minutes later, the helijet landed in a small clearing, across from the old Brotherhood house. They had parked it there once before, when Flashback unknowingly used their house to hide the kidnapped Amanda Sefton. The Scarlet Witch glanced back at the heli-jet's dashboard radar.

"We're close," she said. She pointed east. "She's in that direction, and she's stopped moving. I think we've got her." A familiar Ford Explorer pulled up to the Brotherhood's house, carrying the four Nasty Boys... but nobody else. They didn't seem to notice the million-dollar advanced helicopter across the street from them, or that the Brotherhood was watching them in plain sight.

"You sure this is the place?" Hairbag asked, looking at the old house.

"Yeah, don't scientists usually hide in big castles or something?" Slab also asked.

"You morons, that's the first place their enemies would look!" Ramrod shouted. It didn't seem to occur to him that Bayville had no castles. "Besides, this is where Mystique sent us. Let's just get in there, kick some ass, and show this fucker we mean business. After tonight, no one's ever gonna fuck with us again."

Back at the helijet, the Brotherhood watched as the younger team piled out, ready for action... and heading towards the old Brotherhood house. "Wait, she's not inside the house is she?" Avalanche asked. "Not this shit again!"

"At least she actually lives here," Blob reminded him.

"Alright, guys. Let's get in there and do a little house cleaning," Quicksilver commanded. As he dashed across the street, Blob, Avalanche, the Scarlet Witch and Toad followed.

--

"Come on out, Gambit!" Ramrod announced, kicking open the front door. "Time to take your medicine, punk!"

"This it?" Gambit asked, stepping down the stairs, staff in hand. "I guess I wasn't expecting Mystique to do her own dirty work but this? Now I'm just insulted." Ramrod charged forward with his bat, but Gambit blocked it with his own staff, pushing the less experienced mutant away.

As the Brotherhood entered, they saw Gambit kick Hairbag down the stairs and then jump down to impale Gorgeous George with his staff. Ramrod swung his spiked bat, but Gambit ducked under it, forcing Ramrod to hit the wall.

"Hello, boys," Gambit said to the Brotherhood. "Be with you in a second."

"Not so fast," Quicksilver said. He rushed at Gambit and punched him in the stomach.

"What the fuck?!" George shouted, ejecting Gambit's staff from his chest. "Motherfuckers trying to muscle in. This is our fight, bitches, you fuck with the Nasty Boys, the Nasty Boys fuck you!"

"George, we told you not to say that," Ramrod scolded.

"I don't give a fuck what the fuck you said. I said it. It's mine now. Gorgeous George is gonna fuck all of them. Several times if I have to. In every fucking hole. That's how they like it." After hearing this, Avalanche was stunned to find the putty-monster lunging at him and enveloping him. As he struggled, Hairbag jumped onto Toad's back and grabbed his long hair, pulling at it and dropping both of them to the ground. As Quicksilver attacked Gambit, Ramrod put his hand on the wall and warped the floorboards of the stairwell, dropping Quicksilver back onto the first floor. Once again, Blob and Slab were paired up, brawling in the kitchen.

That left Gambit and the Scarlet Witch. Gambit threw a volley of explosive cards at her, but Wanda quickly zapped them with hex bolts. Some of them exploded in the air, while others simply lost their charge, and a few burned out without an explosion. Wanda then launched a bolt at Gambit, just as he was getting ready to charge one of the armchairs. His hand froze onto the glowing chair as if glued. He tried shaking it off, but to no avail. With little other choice, Gambit picked it up and rushed at the Scarlet Witch, looking to at least hurt her in the blast as well. Panicked, Wanda released Gambit- but that was exactly what he had hoped for. He threw it at her and then backflipped away. Wanda jumped away from the exploding chair, but the force knocked her against the wall. Once she fell onto the floor, she began to stand back up, but she noticed Gambit was holding the floor rug.

Suddenly, Hairbag flew at him and knocked him over. Toad jumped into the room, offering his hand to Wanda. She took it, and allowed him to help her stand.

"I don't think we can keep this up indoors," Toad said. "I say we take this outside."

"I've got that covered." The Scarlet Witch seized Hairbag and threw him out the window, then jumped out herself, along with Toad. Seeing them leaving the house, Ramrod pointed to Gambit.

"Slab, George, work him over, keep him busy. I'm getting Hairbag." Ramrod started running outside, but Quicksilver sped behind him, carrying him out, pushing him to the ground, and pinning him with his foot.

"What are you clowns doing here? Where's Mystique?" he demanded of the squirming Ramrod. The teen tried to reach for a twig or some other wooden object he could use, but found nothing.

"I don't know, she told us to come in here and kick this Nathan guy's ass," Ramrod groaned. "So we came to kick Gambit's ass."

"Nathan is here?!"

"That's what Mystique told us," Ramrod explained. "Now get off man, that shit hurts!"

"Where? Where is he?!"

"The basement, man! C'mon, let me go!" Quicksilver kicked him away and ran back inside to Avalanche, who was slugging George in the face. Quicksilver grabbed George's hand and stretched it out into the kitchen, pressing it against Slab's crotch, squeezing it and forcing George to feel every inch of it. George began to squirm, but Quicksilver wouldn't let go.

"Motherfucker leave me out of your wet dreams, you see me wearing a fucking Fallout Boy shirt, bitch?!" Quicksilver let go, leaving George to squirm in disgust over his inadvertent action, and allowing Quicksilver to get a hold of Avalanche.

"Nathan's here, he's in the basement," Pietro said. "Let's go."

"What about these idiots?"

"No problem, we'll keep them and Gambit busy," Blob volunteered. Nodding, Quicksilver motioned for Avalanche to follow him.

**Nathan... cornered?**


	20. Mother Snake, part 3

**And now, Nathan revealed. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

**Mother Snake, Chapter 03**

"C'mon, let us down already!" George screamed, hovering in the air, along with Slab and Hairbag. They were kept aloft by the Scarlet Witch, twirled around by her hex energy. "I gotta go take a motherfucking leak girl, you want me to just let it fly on you like that? I ain't like that! I know some people like that, but I ain't like that! Unless you really want it. I'll fucking try anything once."

Meanwhile, Toad was kept on his toes by Gambit's exploding cards. Blob tried to tackle him from behind, but Gambit deftly stepped out of the way, though not before Toad grabbed his wrists with his tongue.

"You know, I think you should be using that on Gambit," Blob said to Wanda.

"In a minute, I want them to squirm a little bit," she replied. However, it was Gambit that forced her hand, sending a trio of charged cards her way. Wanda let the Nasty Boys fall and deflected the three cards- one of them exploded near the falling George and his weak, gooey body. The resulting splattered landed mostly on a disgusted Blob, he quickly tried to wipe it all off.

"Okay, now the big boys can play," Gambit announced. He looked around and finally noticed that Avalanche and Quicksilver were missing. And now that he remembered, so was Ramrod. Saying nothing else, Gambit started running back into the house, but a hex bolt knocked him over.

"Hey, I think we're all on the same side!" Slab realized. On the ground, Gambit reached for his phone, but Toad's quick tongue yanked it away. No longer in any mood to play, Gambit got up and threw out a volley of his remaining cards- while Wanda, Blob, and Toad were busy deflecting, absorbing and avoiding them, Hairbag jumped in his path, snarling and clawing at the air. Slab nearly doubled his size as he approached, cracking his knuckles. Gorgeous George, now mostly reformed, did absolutely nothing, but his presence was still noteworthy.

And once the smoke from the card barrage had cleared, Blob, Toad and the Scarlet Witch closed the circle around Gambit. Twirling his staff, Gambit prepared to fight his way through them. He hoped that he had bought Dr. Nathan enough time, but regardless, he would have to make sure his employer was safe.

Choosing the target he thought he had the best chance of getting past (namely, Toad), Gambit charged, hoping to sidestep and run past him. However, Toad guessed what he was trying to do and kicked him in the side, knocking him towards Slab... who stood there and scratched his head. Hairbag, however, was focused enough to tackled Gambit before he could try to run past, and rolled on the ground, clawing at him and kicking up dust. Gambit pushed the wolf-like teen off, but as he stood back up, he was seized by Wanda's hex energy. She forced him to roll in place on the ground, changing directions constantly and looking much as if he'd just fallen from a fast-moving vehicle. Once she was satisfied, Wanda threw Gambit into the air, and as he fell back down Blob wound up and delivered a hard punch, throwing him towards the front wall of the Brotherhood house.

Bruised and beaten, Gambit struggled to get back on his feet. But in the end, he was too tired and too injured, and he collapsed on the front steps.

--

"Well great, he's got it reinforced," Avalanche complained, knocking on the door to the basement, located in the kitchen. "Get Blob over here."

"He's busy with the Nasty Boys," Quicksilver told him. "Why don't you just try to loosen it?"

"And have the house cave in on us? Have you completely forgotten how my powers work?" Avalanche scratched his head. "And you said the back entrance is reinforced, too?"

"Yeah, but... let's go check it again."

"...You didn't actually check the back door, did you?" Avalanche groaned.

"No, and let's pretend I never said that I had." Avalanche followed Quicksilver outside, to the basement entrance on the house's west side... however, Gambit was already there, missing his coat and carrying no weapon. Lance and Pietro assumed fighting stances, but moments later, he revealed that he wasn't Gambit at all. Taking his place was the curvy figure of the blue-skinned Mystique.

"So there you are," Avalanche said, remaining in his stance. "We were wondering when you'd show up. You've got the Nasty Boys working for you now?"

"You turned me down, I needed a team quickly. I'll admit they weren't a stellar choice, but they're playing their role," Mystique explained. "Nathan's still in the basement."

"What about your kindergarten class?" Lance asked, not even realizing that he was already relaxing his fighting stance.

"I've told them to watch the front," Mystique explained. "Nathan won't escape through there with a brawl going on, and Gambit will be too busy to deliver any direct warnings. As far as we know, Nathan's cornered in the basement."

"Good plan," Quicksilver admitted. "Just wish you would've told us ahead of time so we don't have half our team wasting their time with the flunkies."

"The important thing is we have him right where we want him," Mystique said. "Lance, do you think you can open the door?"

"Now that we're outside, yeah," Avalanche replied, now strangely at ease with Mystique's presence. He realized he was feeling just a little nostalgic. "I can get it open."

"But just as insurance..." Quicksilver quickly ran behind Mystique and pulled her hands behind her. "We need to make sure you don't go anywhere, either."

"Pietro, honestly," Mystique said, unfazed. "Do you really think I can't slip free from a simple hold?"

"The question is, can you shapeshift fast enough?" Quicksilver asked. "Or did you forget I can move faster than you can blink?"

"Have it your way, just open that door," Mystique commanded. Avalanche said held out his hands and began to shake the ground, and only after a few seconds did he realize he had instinctively obeyed. He had to remind himself that his days as Mystique's goon were long over.

"So, we get Mystique and we get Nathan," Quicksilver remarked. "Everyone wins!"

"Everyone except you," Ramrod called, appearing from the front yard with his bat in tow. "Let her go or you're in for the beating of your life."

"You realize you're taking us both on by yourself, right?" Quicksilver asked.

"I don't care! I'll take all of you if I have to!" Ramrod yelled. Mystique couldn't help be admire his loyalty, despite his utter idiocy. Standing there with fury in his eyes and tightened fists, he reminded Mystique of a young Lance, back when her field leader was still willing to fight for her. Lance himself, however, wasn't the least bit intimidated by this newcomer. The comparison wasn't lost on him, either; he seemed to be amused by Ramrod's spirit.

"Ramrod, don't be an idiot," Mystique warned. Mystique spun and broke out of Quicksilver's hold, much to his surprise. "We all have the same objective, so let's not get caught up in our own squabbles. Once I'm done with Nathan, I'll turn him over to you."

"Right..." Quicksilver whispered. He stepped back and nodded to Avalanche, the tilted his head towards Mystique. Avalanche understood and nodded.

"We've wasted enough time," Mystique said. "Lance, get on with it." Avalanche planted his feet firmly on the ground, tensing his arms and focusing on the ground around the exterior basement door. The doors began to warp and the wood cracked, revealing the metal plating beneath, sturdy enough to remain in place even once the original doors began to crumble. The metal doors were slowly shifting, no longer plain and even, but they remained firm.

"Let me at this shit," Ramrod called, trying to retain his balance as he approached the door. His wooden bat started to grow in size, and he swung it as hard as he could against the metal door, denting it slightly. He continued, but he made little progress. Angrily, he gave it one last strike before his bat shattered, and still there had been no progress- but suddenly, the door was struck by a red beam of light. Startled, Avalanche momentarily stopped. Scott Summers had arrived alone, wearing his black visor and keeping his finger on the trigger.

"What are you doing here?"

"Blob sent me a message," Scott said to them. "I was on the road, but I sent word to the Institute. I'm guessing he's locked himself in your basement. Are there any other ways-"

"If there were, we'd have already gotten inside," Mystique answered irately. "Just keep battering at the door."

"Pietro, we've subdued Gambit," Wanda said through Quicksilver's earpiece. "Where are you?"

"At the outside door to the cellar," Quicksilver said.

"It's not a cellar, it's a basement," Mystique corrected him.

"Whatever. Wanda, tell Blob to knock down the basement door on the inside. Keep watch, make sure Nathan doesn't slip past us." Scott blasted the door, but nothing happened. He tried again with more power, managing to further dent and warp the metal, but somehow it held together. Avalanche continued creating a tremor, hoping to loosen the reinforced door. Slowly, their coming power was breaking through.

"Jean, are you in there?" Scott yelled as loud as he could. He heard no reply. Scott pulled off his visor and let loose on the door with as much power as he could muster, blowing apart the loosened wooden door and denting the metal door behind it. He stopped for a moment before firing at the door again, finally knocking it off its hinges. The metal door flew down the stairs and crashed through a second door with a loud and heavy thud. Immediately, Scott ran down, jumping several steps at a time, covering his face as he ran through the cloud of dust and debris.

The gray, concrete basement was dimly lit, but already the signs of a hasty escape were visible. Lab tables had been thrown aside. Various instruments were strewn on the ground. There was a pounding noise from above- Blob working at the other door.

"Search the place," Mystique commanded. "I want to make sure he has nowhere to hide." Avalanche, Quicksilver and Ramrod immediately began to look around, checking shelves, storage room doors, and any dark corners of the basement. Broken glass and spilled chemicals littered the floor, and several cages were stacked on the far end of the room... one of them containing Jean Grey.

"Jean!" Scott yelled out, running towards her.

"Scott!" Jean cried. Scott blasted the locks on the cage and helped her out, embracing her as if she had come back from the dead.

"Jean, I was so worried... did he-"

"He didn't hurt me," Jean assured him, her arms around his neck. "Kurt and Rogue, are they alright?"

"Yeah, they're home, they're both safe. We've all been so worried..." Scott looked around. "Where is he?"

"Over here," Quicksilver said from the darkest corner, where he stood with Mystique. A figure in the shadows stood near them, swinging something over his head, but Quicksilver caught his arm and pulled the object- a simple pipe- away, tossing it aside. Nathan tried to push through, but Mystique kicked him in the chest, knocking him onto the ground. When Scott and Jean arrived, they saw only Pietro and Mystique standing over over a pile of clothes. Scott supported the tired Jean as the pair walked over to the corner. Slowly, he realized it wasn't a pile... huddled in the corner was Dr. Nathan himself, cowering and trying to disappear inside of the loose, oversized coat he wore. "It's over, Nathan. You're coming with us."

"But not before you answer some questions," Scott added.

"Please... please don't kill me..." Nathan pleaded. Deprived of his hat, Nathan's features were now plainly visible, despite the dim light: he was a withered old man, his loose and wrinkled skin sagging near the eyes. Liver spots dotted his forehead, his thinning white hair had greatly receded, and his faded blue eyes were no longer hidden behind the glasses that now lay broken on the ground next to him. "...I beg you, don't kill me..." In response to his pleas, Mystique grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet, pinning him to the wall.

"You kidnapped my friends, Nathan," Scott growled. "You put their lives in danger!"

"I didn't harm them," Nathan explained, still holding up his shaking hands. "I took care of them... your friends, and your children... as best as I could!"

"Someone as smart as you should've realized there'd be consequences for that," Mystique growled.

"I did what I had to... please, don't kill me!" the terrified Nathan begged.

"Why?" Jean asked. "Why were you holding us here?"

"...I didn't intend to hold you here..." Nathan said to her. "But when you found me... I couldn't risk..."

"Couldn't risk her ratting you out," Quicksilver finished. "But what about the others?"

"...I was desperate," Nathan continued. "I just want to live... please, don't kill..." Nathan looked down, cringing slightly. "It's working..." he said to himself. "I can feel it... it's working..." The mutants interrogating him exchanged confused looks. Scott looked down at the floor and noticed something falling... a syringe. Mystique saw it as well, and pushed Nathan even harder.

"What did you do? What was in that?" Dr. Nathan stared at her, still frightened as he vanished in a flash, leaving behind a cloud of smoke that smelled of sulfur. Mystique flinched and backed away, waving his hand.

"He was taking blood samples from us," Jean explained. "He must've found a way to copy Kurt's power."

"How far could he have gone?" Avalanche asked.

"Kurt's range is about two miles," Scott explained. "He could be anywhere right now."

"That's not going to make our job any easier," Quicksilver sighed. As they started walking towards the door, Quicksilver nodded to Avalanche once more. Now was the time. Lance surprised Ramrod and pushed him out of his way, heading straight for Mystique. Already prepared, Mystique spun around without missing a beat and kicked Avalanche in the side, then flipped over him, grabbing him as she came down and throwing him to the ground. Already anticipating Quicksilver, she swept her leg low to the ground before he had even moved, tripping the rushing Quicksilver once he was on his way.

As Avalanche stood up, Mystique transformed into a panther and pounced, but he dodged in time. However, Mystique was fast enough to turn around and jump on Lance's back, pushing him back down. She then returned to her human form and focused her attention on Quicksilver.

Ramrod pulled a leg of a wooden table and created an array of spikes around it, running towards Avalanche. But Ramrod hadn't improved much since their last fight; Avalanche knocked the wooden leg away and punched Ramrod in the stomach. The younger mutant collapsed, the wind knocked right out of him.

"...Do you guys need any help with this?" Scott asked nonchalantly.

"No, you stay out of it this time," Quicksilver replied, remembering the team's track records. Mystique struck out with a barrage of kicks, punches, and chops, but Quicksilver was fast enough to block all of her moves. But Mystique's strength was never an all-out attack; she jumped at him and became a snake, coiling around him and slipping towards his neck. Quicksilver tried to pull her off, but she was strong enough to keep her hold, beginning to constrict around his throat.

"Really, I can just-"

"Summers, shut up!" Avalanche yelled, running to his friend's aid. Once pulled away from Pietro, Mystique again returned to her default form. With Ramrod still reeling, Mystique faced her two former pupils alone. As they prepared to attack again, Mystique picked up a stray metal tray and threw it at Quicksilver. Though he caught it, the distraction gave her enough time to run for the door. Quicksilver was fast enough to get in the way, but was taken aback when Mystique transformed into Wanda. Momentarily stunned, Quicksilver did nothing to defend himself as his sister's form pushed him aside.

But as luck would have it, the real Wanda was making her way down the stairs to the basement, blocking Mystique's path. Both of them reacted to the coincidence with shock and mild confusion, but Mystique was back to her senses quickly and returned to her original, blue shape and flipped away. Unfortunately, she landed close to Avalanche, who was no longer willing to take any chances. The second she was in range, he threw his fist, punching her so hard that she spun in place before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"You son of a bitch!" Ramrod yelled, still trying to catch his breath.

"Relax, she's survived worse," Quicksilver explained. "She's too tricky to deal with any other way." Ramrod, though weakened, tried to reach for his bat. Avalanche picked it up, swinging it over his shoulder.

"You know she's just using you, right?" he asked.

"I don't care," Ramrod replied, still gasping. "She trained you... she can still train me!"

"Tough shit," Avalanche said. "Don't fall in with Mystique. You can thank us later." Scott helped Jean out the door, where she paused briefly to exchange a look of regard with Wanda. There was neither respect nor animosity in their eyes; just simple regard. As Quicksilver passed by her, he mentioned, "Nathan got away, but at least we have Mystique. What happened with Gambit?"

"Knocked out," Wanda told him, smiling slightly. "Bishop should be happy we have something for him today." She stepped out of the way as Avalanche walked up the steps, carrying the unconscious Mystique. Though he'd been the one that defeated her, Avalanche still carried Mystique with a degree of care. Normally, he would remind himself that he owed her nothing; but, after having sucker-punched her, treating her gently was the least Avalanche could do for his old leader.

--

Ramrod and the rest of the Nasty Boys were already gone when the rest of the X-Men arrived on the scene. Dr. Nathan were nowhere to be found, and the team took turns hugging Jean and expressing their relief.

In the basement, Professor Xavier, Beast, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch observed the damage. A small closet had been used as Nathan's office, though he only left behind a chair he had taken from the house. The floors were all covered with spilled chemicals and littered instruments. It didn't take long for Xavier to come to a conclusion.

"I've seen this before," he revealed. "This Dr. Nathan must have been trying to isolate specific X genes... he was trying to harvest mutant powers."

"But for what reason?" Beast wondered. "Could he be so mindlessly devoted to these studies?"

"He used some of this on himself," Quicksilver explained. "He has Kurt's teleporting powers. At least."

"I think we can assume he has the option of copying Rogue's and Jean's powers," Beast surmised. "Probably Gambit as well."

"There's one thing that still bothers me," Xavier admitted. "Somehow, Dr. Nathan was able to shield himself, and his captives, from Cerebro. Even now, I can't sense anyone outside. Pietro, is there anything special about these walls?"

"Not that I know of," he replied. "It was just a basement when we were living here. He's reinforced the doors, but if he's added any of that telepathy-blocking metal, that's an after-market addition."

"Gambit and Nathan seem to have done a good job of clearing out any real evidence," Xavier noted. "We'll have to inspect this place again, but for now, let's see what Gambit has to tell us." Outside, Gambit sat in the dirt, an inhibitor collar already strapped onto his neck. While Jean sat in the X-Van with Scott, Kurt, and Rogue, Professor Xavier approached the defeated Gambit.

"Nice to see you again, Charles," Gambit said with mock politeness.

"I'm going to be straight-forward," Xavier explained. "Are you going to cooperate?"

"Nope," Gambit said without hesitation.

"I gave you a choice." Xavier gripped Gambit's head and closed his eyes, searching... searching... but finding nothing. His eyes opened in surprised. Gambit's mind was completely gone- there wasn't even a trace of it. It was as if he was looking at a dummy, a decoy of some kind... but Rogue and Kurt had told him this would be the case. Nathan had given Gambit some form of psychic immunity. But to have the mind simply vanish?

"Nothing, huh?" Avalanche asked. "If your mind tricks aren't getting through, he's still got flesh and bone. SHIELD will make him talk."

"I don't doubt that," Xavier said, already imagining what they might do to Gambit, "The question is, will SHIELD talk to us?"

--

Mystique rode in the back of the Brotherhood's heli-jet, her wrists and ankles shackled and a spare inhibitor collar fitted tightly around her neck. Seated next to her, Gambit was about ready to fall asleep. Mystique, though, was wide awake- all she could do was glare at her former protégés, none of whom returned any glance.

"How long has the basement been telepath-free?" Blob finally asked.

"From the beginning," Mystique revealed. "It doesn't surprise me that the next would-be mastermind decides to move in once there's a vacancy. Or that Xavier never figured it out."

"Then there's this," Quicksilver said, holding up the broken collar from Nathan's lair. "It's the same kind of collar SHIELD's been using lately. You know, I'm beginning to think Nathan's dealings with the fugitives on our list may not be a coincidence." Before Avalanche could say anything, Quicksilver quickly added, "Shut up Lance. Gambit, care to share any facts?"

"Nope," Gambit replied, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Do you know anything about this?" Avalanche asked, turning to Mystique.

"Gambit made sure I would find him," she replied sourly. Gambit smiled slightly, almost invisibly. "He laid clues for me until I found him, and we arranged the deal. My blood and tissue samples in exchange for my children. And not so much as a 'thank you' from them. I seem to be surrounded by ingrates," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"You expect us to be grateful after you used us?" Avalanche said.

"I expect you to be grateful after I took you in, gave you food and shelter, and a purpose in life," she said. "You would've gone to prison without me. And you, Fred, you'd still be a sideshow attraction. Toad would still be nothing more than a pathetic pickpocket. And you, Wanda," Mystique added, noting that Wanda was looking over from the co-pilot's chair, "I hope you haven't forgotten what I did for you." Wanda quickly looked away, and Mystique smirked. "Without me, this team never would've existed. You'd all still be in your various gutters. I had hoped that you would remember who stood by you after Magneto abandoned us."

Nobody said a word. Satisfied, Mystique leaned back in her seat.

--

Later that night, once all of the commotion had died down, Lance drove his jeep back to the Brotherhood house. Glass still littered the front yard, and the tire tracks from the X-Van were still fresh. He realized the X-Men would be back to look for more clues, probably hoping to get there before any SHIELD agents picked the place clean.

But Lance wasn't there for that. Besides, he was off duty, and wasn't especially compelled to do any spy work.

"Did you forget something?" Kurt Wagner asked, sitting on the window ceil of a second-story bedroom.

"This is my house, you know," Lance replied. "So get out of my house. If you're looking for any clues, be my guest. SHIELD will probably be here soon."

"We already checked," Kurt admitted, teleporting down to Lance's jeep. "There wasn't very much for us to go by. We don't even know Nathan's last name. No background, no documents, nothing... either he's a ghost or he was very careful to keep his identity hidden."

"So why are you here?" Lance asked.

"I... guess I don't really know," Kurt replied. "Maybe I needed to see this place once more. I still can't believe this whole time, I was at my mother's house... that is, your house."

"Your mom's a bitch, you know that?" Lance asked audaciously.

"Yes, I know that," Kurt responded, slightly annoyed. "But... she still came to rescue me. Why? Why would she do that?"

"How should I know?" Lance asked, taking a cigarette from his jacket.

"You've spent more time with her," Kurt reminded him. "She was more a mother to you than she ever was to me."

"You know what? She was..." Lance lit his cigarette. "She was nothing but... I... ah, I don't even know anymore. Maybe she was. But who cares? It's not like she kept us around because she liked us. She needed some goons around. If we didn't do the job, she'd just throw us out and get herself another group of stupid punks. Like Ramrod and his dork crew."

"But for some reason, she felt compelled to save me and Rogue," Kurt added. "She didn't ask for anything. I can't say she wouldn't have asked for something later, whether we agreed or not." Lance shrugged and offered Kurt a cigarette; he shook his head. "I'm not sure what to think, really. She's no better than a snake... but she's still my mother."

"So you think you still owe her something for giving birth to you?" Lance asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. She didn't exactly intend to abandon me... at least, I don't think she did. I know there's some good in her, but sometimes I just can't bring myself to forget all of the evil in her heart."

"I think I know what you mean," Lance told him. "Honestly, I liked Mystique. She put a roof over our heads and she watched out for us. In her own way, I guess. But I knew she was just using us. She never really gave a shit about us. But..."

"But you still feel a debt, don't you?" Kurt asked. Lance didn't reply, afraid of actually admitting what he felt. "Rogue doesn't. But I do, sometimes. There's a lot I still don't know. I don't think anyone will ever really understand Mystique."

"Listen, you've just gotten out of that hellhole," Lance said, growing tired of the conversation. "Why don't you head home and get yourself some rest?"

"That sounds good," Kurt agreed. "Listen, let us know if Gambit spills anything." Lance nodded, and Kurt gave a quick, curt wave before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Lance exhaled, and let his own smoke mix with the evaporating brimstone smoke. Now he wondered why he had bothered coming back to the old house. Was Kurt taunting him? It almost seemed that way, but Lance shook his head and ignored the idea. Regardless, he'd been forced to realize something he had never even considered. A mother snake is still a mother.

Nearly finished with his cigarette, Lance flicked it to the ground. He climbed back into the jeep and pulled out of the Brotherhood house's driveway, not even bothering to look at it in the mirror.

**I think mother snakes sometimes eat their young, delicious! Okay, so Kurt, Rogue and Jean are all free. Gambit's been captured, and Dr. Nathan is on the run. And, we have four fugitives left (not counting Omega Red, who's still free). I realize Nathan came across as pretty wimpy here, but I am going somewhere with this, so just hold on a little longer. Hopefully, the stuff with Lance and Mystique didn't come across as too melodramatic. Don't worry, I've got more humor next week.**

And now this week's profiles: Gambit, a run-down of the remaining Nasty Boys, and Mystique herself... now we truly have all of the Brotherhood covered.

**Gambit** (Remy LeBeau)  
**Age: **25  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Brown  
**Eye Color: **Red-on-Black  
**Place of Birth: **New Orleans, Louisiana  
**Occupation/Status: **Vigilante/Former member of the X-Men  
**Affiliation:** Himself, or the highest bidder (currently the so-called Dr. Nathan)  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes to some extent in mutant supremacy, though is does not actively promote it  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Kinetic Charge: Gambit can turn potential energy into kinetic energy by pushing an object at rest!  
-Explosive Charge: Okay, seriously, Gambit has the ability to charge objects with explosive energy. While charging, Gambit can control the strength of the explosion (though this is still limited by size) and to a lesser extent the amount of time between the charge and detonation. Most of his charged objects will detonate when striking another object or being struck by enough force, regardless of prior setup. Living material cannot be charged; however, Gambit has been observed charging freshly plucked tree leaves, so it's unclear just what can and can't be charged. Humans and other animals are, for certain, unable to be charged.  
-Charm: Gambit possesses the ability to subtly influence others by suggestion. Though not nearly as powerful as hypnosis, those around Gambit are more likely to accept his advice than not. However, the increase is so small that it remains unclear if this is an actual mutant power or just part of Gambit's overall charisma.  
-Telepathic Shield: Though not one of his own mutant traits, Gambit has been given telepathic protection through a method devised by his employer, Dr. Nathan. As such, Gambit appears nearly invisible to telepaths, and is protected from intrusion. The limits of this protection remain unclear, however.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Skilled thief, hand-to-hand fighter, gambler and con man  
**Personality Profile: **Raised to be a thief, Gambit has learned to distance himself from other people. For thieves, compassion and mercy can result in the loss of profit, at the very least. As if that wasn't enough, Gambit's family constantly feuded with the rival Rippers, indoctrinating a "kill or be killed" mentality into young Remy. As an adult, Gambit has grown emotionally distant, severing ties to his guild and adopted father. He is largely sociopathic, his every action calculated to solely benefit himself, with little or no real concern or consideration for how his actions affect others. Despite his inward lack of emotion, Gambit has become a skilled con man, using feigned emotions to get what he wants. In particular, Gambit uses his natural charm to influence others, be they potential targets or simply women he'd like to sleep with. In combat, Gambit can fight dirty, but will readily acknowledge and even yield to a superior opponent, and holds no grudge for anyone who likewise uses dirty tricks on him- after all, he's a thief by trade, and if anyone can outfox him, then by Gambit's own admission they deserve their victory... at least until he thinks of a way to get it back. This courtesy does not extend to contract work, however, and Gambit will fight to the end if he's been hired to do so. Like other professionals, Gambit retains a certain sense of honor, and shows a high degree of loyalty towards his employers- especially if they pay well. But outside of work, anything goes.  
**Author Notes: **I've never been a huge fan of 616 Gambit, who I always felt was a shallow character who was largely defined by his relationship with Rogue. I was pleasantly surprised when Evo introduced him as a sociopathic villain who willingly aided Magneto. As you can imagine, I just shook my head when I saw that Kirkland and Johnson were giving in to fan pressure and took steps to make Gambit and Rogue a couple, even though the pairing makes little sense in Evo. Cajun Spice brought artificial, forced chemistry to the mix, and in the end the episode made Gambit soft and made Rogue naive and gullible- in essence, the only way to make the pairing work was to remove what makes the Evo versions unique. Well, nuts to that. Gambit's a manipulative sociopath here, just as he was introduced. In order to "undo" Cajun Spice (as well as the nod in Ascension), I had to break them up. I haven't specified exactly what Gambit did to get Rogue and the X-Men mad at them because, really, with his personality it was only a matter of time before he did something. So, use your imagination. The only thing that's certain there is that Gambit has no regret for whatever he did. Romy fans, I apologize for nothing.  
As far as his role in the story, I wanted a competent mercenary to contrast with the more or less incompetent Brotherhood. Plus, his shady reputation and personality made him a natural choice as a go-between and right-hand man for Dr. Nathan. In a way, Gambit's playing the same role for Nathan that he did for Magneto, except with less power behind him. Though he's been captured, he's not out of the story just yet. Not by a long shot.

**Hairbag** (Mike Suggs), **Slab** (Kris Anderson), and **Gorgeous George** (George Blair)  
**Affiliation: **The Nasty Boys  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Hairbag: Hairbag possesses an agile mutant physiology, as well as claws and wolf-like fangs. Most of his body is covered in thick fur which also hides a sparse coating of quills. Despite popular theories, Hairbag's pungent breath is not a mutant power. He just needs some mouthwash.  
-Slab: Slab is gifted with superhuman strength, though he's not as strong as other heavy hitters such as Blob and Colossus. However, Slab also has the power to increase his own size, though he can only grow by a few feet. Still, his strength is proportionate to his size, so at his maximum height his strength can rival that of stronger mutants.  
-Gorgeous George: George's entire body seems to made out of putty-like goo. Though he can generally keep himself together, it doesn't take warp his shape. Though he can stretch himself and to a limited extent change his shape, George doesn't have very much strength to go along with it.  
**Personality Profile: **They were, are, and ever shall be a gang of nobodies. To repeat what was said in Ramrod's bio a while back, the Nasty Boys have all lived fairly well-adjusted lives, but pretend they're thugs because they think it's cool. Their criminal records are astoundingly clean and they've probably never even seen a dead body. Hairbag is arrogant and overly critical, but rarely offers any good ideas of his own. Slab is slow, stupid, and comes from an upper-middle class suburban family. Gorgeous George seems to speak in sentences that make sense only to him.  
**Author Notes: **Originally, I just used George as some random guy buying cigarettes from Lance (when he worked at a gas station prior to joining SHIELD), and drew inspiration from The Juggernaut Bitch to add color to his lines. Figuring that I'd already introduced one of them, I went ahead and added the rest of the Nasty Boys. The only member missing is Ruckus, who was left out both because I wanted the team to match the original four-boy Brotherhood team, and because I couldn't think of what to do with him. Don't expect to see him. I know, I know, all of the die-hard Ruckus fans around here are going to send me death threats, but that's just how it's going to be.

**Mystique** (Raven Darkholme)  
**Age: **Unknown  
**Sex: **Female  
**Hair Color: **Red  
**Eye Color: **Yellow  
**Place of Birth: **Unknown  
**Occupation/Status: **Mutant terrorist/escaped criminal  
**Affiliation: **Herself  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes in mutant supremacy  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Shapeshifting: Mystique can alter her body to resemble nearly any human being, and to a lesser extent, animals. She can duplicate appearances and even vocal characteristics, but she cannot replicate abilities- she is bound by her own physical limits.  
-Telepathic Shield: Mystique is immune to telepathic intrusion, and to all appearances, not even a mutant of Professor Xavier's caliber can detect her. It remains to be seen if a powerful enough mutant could still read her mind with enough effort.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Skilled in armed and unarmed combat, espionage techniques, and spy tactics  
**Personality Profile: **No stranger to changing forms, Mystique is a dangerous enemy, physically and psychologically. Though her early life and even her age remain a mystery, as well as her own motivations, her methods are clear. Mystique will use her powers to manipulate anyone she needs to in order to fulfill her goals- deceit is her weapon of choice. Though not as ambitious as Magneto or Apocalypse, Mystique is relentless in the pursuit of her goals, and will not hesitate to use or otherwise dispose of anyone in her way, friend or foe. However, she recognizes the value of her allies and can even be honest and trusting towards them at times. Though she doesn't especially care for the Brotherhood, there is a certain loose bond between them. Even with her deceitful, manipulative nature, Mystique will defend those few that she does care about- viciously, if need be.  
At one point, she allowed herself to be bullied by Magneto, but has since gathered the courage to stand up to anyone who mistreats her. In fact, spite and vengeance have become a specialty of hers, and she has been known to go to nearly ridiculous lengths in order to exact revenge on someone. In this mood, her most cruel traits are brought to the front, and she sometimes delights in toying with her prey before finishing them.  
One of Mystique's few weaknesses is her own feelings of inadequacy as a mother. She lost Kurt at an early age, and allowed him to be raised by foster parents, both because she wanted him to live outside of Magneto's influence and because she felt the Wagners would be better suited to raise a child. In her grief, however, she eventually decided to have another child, Rogue. However, she still had little patience for raising a child, and instead asked her close friend Irene Adler to raise Rogue. Mystique has not admitted it, but she has a preference for Rogue, partially because of the potential of her powers. In spite of this, Mystique does care for both her children, even if her attempts to reconcile are half-hearted and self-serving.  
**Author Notes: **Mystique's kind of tricky to work with because she seems to have a chameleon-like personality to match her powers. Sometimes, she's bossy but agreeable. Sometimes she's downright nasty. On top of that, she doesn't actually have a central motivation. I worked around that by focusing on her grudge with Nathan, but I intend to give her more to do... just not in Fugitive Nine. Next time, though, she's definitely taking a more involved role.  
Anyway, since I'm focusing primarily on the Brotherhood, I didn't delve too deeply into her relationship with Kurt and Rogue. For reasons I've stated elsewhere, I hardly touched on Rogue (for those who missed it, I just think she gets enough exposure around here), but I have a running sub-plot with Kurt, so I brought that up. Naturally, Mystique is very much an absent mother and doesn't have much screen-time (so to speak) with Kurt. Like I said, the focus is on the Brotherhood, so I worked on her relationship with them, particularly Lance (who always seemed to be the most loyal). Her use of the Nasty Boys is yet another example of that group echoing the Brotherhood.  
Incidentally, I'm writing her stated relationship with Rogue a little ambiguously. The revelation that Rogue was her adopted daughter made little sense to me- Okay, so Mystique reveals that she adopted Rogue when she was four. What? So Mystique had legal custody of Rogue? Huh? But Rogue seems to have never seen Mystique before she was recruited into the Brotherhood... yet she clearly remembers Irene, and considers her to be her foster mother (if not actual adoptive mother). In the comics, the point was that Rogue was raised by Mystique... and both were well aware of it. They made Juggernaut a half-brother, why not just go out and make Rogue Mystique's actual daughter? It would've added some actual weight to that revelation. An adoptive mother can be just as valid a relation as a biological mother, but it's when said mother apparently played no actual role in raising the child, it renders the relation almost meaningless.  
So yeah, I'm just going to say Rogue is Mystique's daughter. Not adopted (because the necessary subtext that would make this relevant is missing), not biological (because that would actually contradict canon). Just her daughter.

That's my take on it, anyway.

**NEXT EPISODE:**

**With Nathan on the run, the Brotherhood takes a day to catch up on Bayville's recent activities. Hey, weren't they supposed to keep on eye on that? With the increasing mutant population, it's only natural that more people have taken the law into their own hands... but Tabitha's just looking for a good time. With explosions. Maybe someone should introduce her to Pyro?**

**Next: BOOM TOWN**

Updates every Friday. Except for this one. Next one's on Friday, though.

I hope.


	21. Boom Town, part 1

**To answer your question... no, the good doctor's not exactly going to end up with everyone's powers. Well, not exactly, anyway. **

**And yes, I know I missed Friday. Again. Here's the truth: most of Fugitive Nine has already been written. Since I began posting, the only changes I've made are minor: I checked each installment once more before posting and making sure that all the narrative/dialogue makes sense and all that boring stuff, but very little in the way of significant changes.**

**This one's an exception (okay, two if you count the last minute "oh, shit" revision I had to pull on the Mystique chapters). After looking at the Mystique chapters and the installment that follows (which has almost no humor), I thought the story was getting dangerously melodramatic, so I decided to quickly write up some filler to lighten it up. I think I said at some point that I couldn't find room for Tabitha in any of these episodes, so I'm officially turning myself into a liar. She's now in Fugitive Nine, though I'll go ahead and confess that this installment has little to no bearing on future chapters. Also, it was literally written over the course of a week. **

**So, have some last-minute comic relief. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

"Well, I just got off the phone with Bishop," Pietro said, stepping onto the roof, where the rest of the team waited. Fred had hauled a grill up the stairs and he was preparing some burgers, while Lance stood nearby with a beer. Wanda sat in a chair with a book, under the shade of a parasol, and Toad fiddled with a small boombox. Even Pyro was there, setting next to the cooler and wondering how long it would take to melt all of the ice inside. "He was happy. Really happy."

"You're such a liar," Lance accused.

"No, he was happy," Pietro defended. "He said we did a great job catching Mystique and Gambit. They've already started interrogating them, so it won't be long before we get some concrete info on Dr. Nathan and send him to the hole."

"I'm curious, what does Bishop look like when he's smiling?" Wanda asked.

"Smiling? I said he was happy, not smiling. The thought of seeing Bishop smile is a little unsettling to me." Pietro walked over to the grill for a quick inspection. "Blob, are you using twigs to cook our burgers?"

"Mesquite," Fred corrected. "The Dukes family's been cooking with mesquite since the last century. I'd sooner kiss a skunk than grill with anything else."

"You know, I've done some grilling myself," Pyro said, walking up to the grill. "Next time, you oughta let me handle it. You've never had a steak until you've had it Pyro-grilled, crisped to perfection, nice and charred, just the way you like them."

"Hmm, so, if you grill something with your fire, what's the heat source?" Fred asked.

"Whatever I'm using, I suppose." Pyro held up a lighter. "The food might taste like lighter fluid, perhaps? Would you like some lighter-burgers? Couldn't hurt to try some lighter food, eh, Dukes? I think your wardrobe will thank you." Pyro nudged Fred in the stomach. In response, Fred took one of the burgers and flipped it, sending it to the ground.

"Oh hey, your burger's ready." Pyro sneered and trudged off.

"So we've crossed another fugitive off the list," Pietro said, taking a beer from the cooler. "And this one we actually captured ourselves. The X-Men are all back home, Gambit's getting waterboarded, I'm assuming, and we've once again made the city of Bayville a safer place for mutants and humans alike. Well team, I think we've earned our little cookout. So, let's have a toast, raise 'em if you've got 'em." As the others raised their drinks, Pietro continued, "To us, and our winning strea-" The rest of Pietro's toast was interrupted by the sound of an explosion on the street below. Toad jumped to the ledge, and a heartbeat later Pietro was right next to him, peering over to see what had happened.

A burning car had crashed into a telephone pole, and across the street a man wearing a ski mask lay on the sidewalk, slowly picking himself back up.

"Right into the phone pole," Toad remarked. "Glad we got digital service. Wait, we do have digital service, right?"

"Guess what, guys?" Pietro said, turning to the others, who had all joined them at the ledge. "It's time for us to step in and play hero once more. So, let's get suited up, let's get down there and let's pretend we had something to do with stopping whatever it was that was happening."

--

**Brotherhood Five**

"**Boom Town"**

--

**Chapter 01**

The fire department and the police were arriving on the scene to take care of the damage caused by the crashed, burning car. As for the poor man in the ski mask, the Brotherhood and the police were already asking him questions. Tough questions.

"Where'd you get that jacket?" Pyro asked, admiring the leather jacket worn by Mr. Ski Mask. "Because I've been in the market for one for a while, but I've never found one that really says 'me'."

"I was just robbing a bank, okay?" the bank robber admitted, aggravated. He was at least smart enough to know he wouldn't get away with it, now that he'd been cornered. "Can we get off the subject already? Do you people even care that someone just blew up my car?!"

"Start from the top," Quicksilver demanded. "What exactly happened?"

"So I rob the bank, and I run to my getaway car, and I'm driving down the street, real easy," the bank robber began. "So I'm driving down this street, and suddenly my engine blows up and... oh fuck, I swerve, I see the phone pole coming at me, I jump out of the car, and then I hit the ground and the car just plows right into that thing!"

"We found the money," one of the officers said, pointing back to the car. Three pillowcases full of money were pulled out of the back of the car, undamaged by the fire that was contained almost solely in the hood.

"So you never saw what hit you?" Avalanche asked.

"No way, it was like magic! Or mutants. Probably magic."

"It was a mutant, alright," Sam Larson, Bayville's Chief of Police, stated as he approached the group. As the bank robber was handcuffed and taken away by his officers, Larson remained with the Brotherhood. He scratched his mustache, thinking over what he had seen at the crash site. "The weapon used was a biological explosive. The marks indicate a device about the size of a marble. This kind of weapon doesn't leave the same scorch marks as a conventional explosive, but the device itself was almost entirely vaporized. The only trace left is a faint residue that disappears after a few minutes. The suspect is almost definitely a mutant."

"How do you know all this stuff? You just got here," Avalanche asked.

"Yeah, don't you need to do some kind of CSI stuff first?" Toad asked.

"I know this because I've seen it before," Larson replied. "Whoever this is, they've struck before. Every time, he's hit bank robbers, purse snatchers, vandals and people who kick puppies. This guy didn't rob a bank, he robbed a convenience store. We don't profile, but the owner was a mutant. If you saw him, you'd say the same thing, too."

"So, a mutant helped a mutant," Avalanche said. "What's the problem?"

"Problem is, whoever this 'superhero' is, he ends up costing the city more in damages than whatever it is he's trying to save. What we have is a vigilante. Anyone familiar?"

"What, you think we know every mutant in the city?" Wanda asked.

"No, but you and the X-Men have been good at keeping tabs on these freaks," Larson said, making no effort to hide his distaste for mutants. "If you've got any info, give me a call." Larson left the group once another officer called him over to report his findings.

"So, should we...?" Blob began.

"Nope," Avalanche told him quickly. "That's their problem, not ours. Besides, she's probably having fun with this."

"She?" Wanda asked. "So you _do_ know who's doing this."

"She's kind of an old friend," Quicksilver explained. "Kind of, sort of."

--

"...Off their new album, Tin Man, in stores now!" Tabitha Smith shouted into the microphone, seated in the control booth at one of Bayville's many radio stations. Cueing the next song, the continued, "This is your girl Boom Boom, hitting all the right notes and giving you more of the right grooves! Here's Square Peg, 'Funnel Cloud,' right here on Bayville's Mix 98.3!" As the song began, Tabitha turned off her mic and rubbed her forehead.

"Tabby, hey," the station manager greeted, entering the booth with a few sheets of paper. "Got a minute?"

"Sure thing, boss-man," Tabitha replied. "What's up?"

"First of all... right notes, right grooves? What the hell, Tabby? Are you even bothering anymore?" the manager asked.

"I improvised, sue me," Tabitha said, inspecting her nails. "So, anything else?"

"Yeah, promotions has something for you," the manager explained, handing her a sheet. "We're giving away tickets to the Hawks game, so we need you to start giving them our spiel. Also, stop playing Square Peg. They suck." The manager left the information for Tabitha and promptly left the room. As she was about to log the next track, her phone rang. Never one to ignore it, Tabitha checked it to see who it was... 'Maximoff, Pietro.'

"Hey, Speedy, what's up?" Tabitha asked.

"I... how'd you know it was me?" Pietro asked.

"Caller ID, duh," Tabitha laughed. "Better question here is, how'd you get my number? You know there's guys out there that'd kill their own mothers for it."

"We called the X-Men," Pietro explained. "They've kept tabs on you. Actually, we made Lance call, and he had to talk to Iceman, so now he's really pissed."

"Sounds fun," Tabitha said. "It's been a while, Pietro. What's up? What have you been up to? You ever find Mr. Right?"

"No, I... wait, I never told... was it that obvious? Look, nevermind all of that. We know you've been going around, beating up bad guys or whatever you think you're doing."

"Me?" Tabitha replied with mock innocence. "Come on, Pietro, you think I need to go out and blow things up just to get some excitement? I'm working for 98.3 now, you know. I'm dialed right into the party line."

"I don't care if you're confessing or not," Pietro told her, "But the police was sniffing around. I just thought I should let you know. It might be a good idea to lay low for a bit."

"Mmm-hmm," Tabitha responded, uninterested. "But hey, since I have you here, how about we meet up for old times' sake? You and Lance are still hanging out, huh? So who else is still around? Let's have some lunch and catch up."

"I... uh..." Pietro quickly muffled his phone. Tabitha waited patiently until he returned. "Yeah, sure, fine, we'll do that. I'll... uh... have my people call your people, and we'll decide a time and place and all of that..."

"Sounds like a date! Hey, I gotta get back to work, okay? Seeya!" Tabitha set her phone down, slipped on her headphones and opened the mic. "'Funnel Cloud' by Square Peg, right here on Bayville's Mix 98.3! This is your girl Boom Boom, and coming up later I'll tell you how you can win some tickets to Thursday's Hawks game, but first I'm gonna hit you up with a second shot of Square Peg, 'Pillar', right here in the Mix!"

--

"Gambit's got nerves of steel," Bishop explained, speaking with Lance, Pietro, and Toad in the control center. "He's kept his mouth shut through all of our interrogation techniques. We'll need to step it up if we're going to extract any information from him."

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Pietro asked.

"You do your jobs," Bishop replied. "Whether or not we have Gambit is irrelevant. I still want you to do everything in your power to find 'Mr. S'. For now, we have no further leads on him or any of the remaining fugitives. Keep my office informed of any changes." Once Bishop severed the connection, Pietro took his cell phone from his pocket and began to dial.

"So, I've been thinkin' this all over," Toad explained to Lance, "And I think I've got a good idea of what Nathan's big plan is. Mind if I run it by you before I make a presentation out of it?"

"Shoot," Lance replied.

"Okay, so, he had Flashback kidnap Nightcrawler, and Omega Red had Rogue, right?" Toad began. "Now, we know he needed them as bait for Mystique so he could get skin samples from her, and we know he took blood samples from Rogue and th' Elf. But he also kidnapped Jean and took blood samples from her. He used Lorelei to get some of Magneto's notes that I had... heh... lying around, and now he's on th' run. Now that's all fact. But here's th' thing... Jean doesn't fit into the equation."

"She found him, so he held her to keep her from talking," Lance explained.

"Okay, see I didn't know that. But that's just his excuse. Here's what I think Nathan's up to. He's using the Mystique thing as a cover for his real plans... he wanted to kidnap X-Men because he needs to lure Cyclops out. See, Nathan's been studying Summers for years, and he's been studying th' Summers bloodline, and he's figured out that Summers could possibly father a new mutant, what he thinks might be th' perfect mutant to end all mutants or somethin', and he was actually going to use Jean as the second part of the equation. So, Summers plus Jean equals Mutant Superman."

"...What?"

"So, addin' it all up, he had to make sure Jean and Summers got busy," Toad continued. "But we already know that's happened before, so the work's been done because he had Jean, and she had Summers' genetic material with her, so all he had to do was extract it from-"

"Okay, stop," Lance groaned. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Don't tell this to anyone. Especially not the last part. They'll punch you. I kind of want to punch you right now."

"Hey, you got any better theories?" Toad asked, annoyed.

"I don't know, maybe Nathan's some deal with Apocalypse and this is all part of their master plan," Lance shrugged.

"That's worse than my idea!" Toad complained.

"Yeah, but I'm not being serious. Plus, my idea doesn't involve having Nathan watching Summers take a piss."

"When did I say that? Huh? Tell me when the hell I mentioned anythin' about watchin' him pee! You came to that conclusion on your own. That's even more sick than my idea!" Toad paused. "Okay, it's not, but it's th' principle."

"Okay guys, we're going to meet with Tabitha tomorrow night," Pietro said, putting his phone away.

"Do we have to?" Lance sighed.

--

Leaving the radio station at the end of her nightly shift, Tabitha climbed into her old Mercury Sable, a maroon vehicle full of scratches and dents. Though a fairly high-profile personality at the station, Tabitha didn't make quite enough to afford a better ride. She yawned as she started the car, and tossed a few CD's into the passenger's seat- discs the manager had asked her to screen for them.

Tabitha turned on the radio and switched it to a rival station, which in her opinion had a better selection. Of course, she didn't say that to her manager, but some of her co-workers knew and agreed. Pulling out of the parking garage, Tabitha turned up the dance track played on the rival station.

Only a few minutes into her drive, Tabitha watched as a group of high school jocks in a Mustang pulled up to a thin, blue-skinned man on the sidewalk. Stopped at a red light across the intersection, she watched as the jocks hollered at the clearly mutant man, who just started walking away from them at a brisk pace. The jocks quickly pulled in to the parking lot and started piling out. The mutant realized they would come after him and started to run, with the jocks following, laughing and shouting.

Tabitha took her phone and dialed 911. Once the operator answered, Tabitha quickly said "There's a fight at Milgrom street, at the Tina's Cafe parking lot. Hurry, they've got weapons!" Tabitha didn't wait for a response before hanging up. Looking both ways, and made sure nobody was watching. She grinned to herself and quickly started to change her clothes.

"C'mon, we just want to talk to you!" the lead jock yelled. The mutant, sickly thin and clearly in no shape to fight back, tripped while trying to flee. The jocks quickly caught up, but they didn't do anything, yet. The lead jock crouched next to the mutant, who was trying to scuffle away, but was backed against the wall of a closed diner. "I just want to ask you a question, buddy. What flavor of gatorade makes your skin do that?"

"I don't want any trouble!" the mutant shouted. "Please, leave me alone! I don't want to have to use my laser beams on you!" The jocks responded by laughing at his bluff. "I mean it! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Hey, I heard a cop got stabbed by a blue guy!" one of the jocks said to the lead.

"Yeah, I heard that, too. Trying to hurt a brave police officer, what a cowardly thing to do!" the lead jock said with mock concern. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"I mean it!" the mutant shouted again. "Don't make me do it!"

"So do it," the jock said, standing and holding out his hands. He patted his chest, gesturing towards himself as a target. "Show me what you got, mutie."

"How about I show you what I've got, boys?" Boomer asked, standing several feet behind the group of jocks. She had her hands on her hips, striking a pose that she knew was both heroic and sexy. Dressed for the occasion, Boomer had traded her civilian clothes for a uniform nearly identical to the one she wore as one of the Bayville Sirens- however, she had altered the colors, making it mostly black, with the top and leggings yellow, and the guards on her arms pink. To complete her ensemble, she wore a pair of orange sunglasses, transparent enough that even in the dark, her eyes could be seen clearly. "What do you say, guys, ready for a real party?"

"Sup, cutie," the lead jock said, grinning and strutting towards her. "What's your name?"

"Boomer," she replied. "Having fun over there?"

"We're just having a talk with an old pal. So what's with the getup, you one of those X-fags, or, heh, are you just working tonight?" The others traded whoops and high fives.

"I don't think you could afford me," Boomer snapped back. The jocks once again whooped, though the lead jock just nodded and gave Boomer a courteous, 'you got me' smile. Satisfied, Boomer rubbed her hands together. "But how about a free sample."

"Yeah, okay. What have you got for me?"

"A few party favors," Boomer said, revealing that she held several glowing marble-sized bombs on her hands. She threw them at their feet and they started to pop like firecrackers, forcing the jocks to jump and dance. Seeing his chance, the blue mutant quickly got back to his feet and ran before they could notice.

"She's one of them," the lead jock said to the others, no longer in any mood to trade quips. But when he looked up, Boomer was already driving away in her Sable, blowing them a kiss. "She's getting away, move! Move!" The lead jock ran for the Mustang, but suddenly, it exploded from the inside, showering the parking lot with burnt metal and plastic. The lead jock angrily took his phone from his jacket, but before he could so much as open it, the police had arrived. The jocks dispersed, but the lead jock was quickly tackled.

And Boomer was already long gone.

--

The following day, Fred and Toad were summoned to the police station. Actually, the entire team was requested, but Pietro thought an appearance at a mere police station wasn't worth his time, Lance was sitting by the phone, Wanda refused to go and Pyro wasn't allowed to go. So, Fred and Toad were the only ones who could make it. After being shown inside by one of the officers, Fred and Toad stood in the central hub of the station's offices, an area covered with desks and various officers and civilian employees bustling about.

"Boys," Chief Larson greeted, shaking hands with Fred and Toad. "Come with me, we'll talk in my office." As they followed, Toad noticed something through the glass wall of one of the smaller rooms. He stopped, nudging Fred to get his attention, and pointed inside the room.

"Where did you hide the body?!" a red-faced cop screamed, hands planted on the small desk. Seated with him was none other than Gorgeous George, grinning like an idiot. "You dog-faced sack of shit, where did you hide the body?!"

"I ain't sayin' shit!" George protested. The cop screamed and threw the table aside, grabbing George by his gooey next and flinging him towards the wall, where he splatted slightly. As George stood back up, the cop took his baton and pounded it into his head. A second officer, who had previously been standing aside and watching, pulled the angry cop away.

"That's enough, Frank! That's enough!" Once the angry cop was safely off of George, the good cop said softly, "Look, I know you didn't have anything to do with murdering that drug lord. I believe you, really, I do. But if you'll just tell us where you hid the drugs, I can convince my partner that you didn't kill Mr. Santos."

"I killed that motherfucking right in his fucking bathroom!" George yelled. "But it didn't go that way, I got class, bitch! I fucked his wife and made him watch, then I fucking put his head in the toilet and I fucking dropped the whole load! Gorgeous George's intestinal system is plumber's fucking nightmare, I got Rice-a-roni from six years ago still in there! Nobody fucks with Gorgeous George, unless you're a bitch, because I fuck bitches. Bitches like that Colombian motherfucker! Coffee fresh in the morning, fucking Folgers wants me for their motherfucking commercials! How do you like that?"

"HE'S CONFESSING!" the angry cop screamed, charging at George and beating him with his bare fists.

"Hey!" Larson yelled, opening the door. Toad and Fred waited at the window, amused. "What the hell's going on in here?"

"Uh, well," the previously angry cop said, suddenly nervous. "He said we could beat him up if we let him pretend he was a real criminal."

"We're taking turns being the bad cop," the 'good' cop explained.

"I ain't pretending shit!" George protested. "I went all Scarface on that motherfucker! Chained him to the fucking shower and took a chainsaw to that shit! Rrrrreeeeeeer! Made a sandwich out of him, got some fucking pickles and horseradish and watched me a fucking TV show!"

"Did you agree to let them beat you if they pretended to treat you like a real criminal?" Larson asked.

"I... uh... yes," George admitted. "But look, I'm okay!"

"It's true, we just beat him and he doesn't take any damage," the 'bad' cop explained. "He's made out of putty."

"Okay, I'll allow it," Larson said. "But only because he can handle it. Fifteen more minutes and I want him out of here and you two back to work." Once at his office, Larson motioned for Toad and Fred to take a seat. Unfortunately, neither of the two available chairs was large enough for Fred, and the armrests made using both at once difficult, so Fred stood. Toad, naturally, took one of the available chairs, as always seated in a crouch. Larson took his own seat behind his desk.

"Okay, boys," Larson began. "I had hoped Quicksilver or Avalanche might have come, but that's alright. Now, I'll get to the point. We've seen a rise in mutant-related crime over the last month. This coincides roughly with your arrival in Bayville. The crime's coming from both sides. We've been able to handle it, and while I don't condone it, vigilantes like Spyke and the mystery bomber have been helping to contain it. That said, what they're doing is still illegal and sets a dangerous example to others. The last thing I want to do is send my men out there with riot gear."

"Okay, so what do you want us to do about it?" Toad asked.

"I want you to help me find some of these vigilantes," Larson explained. "I know you have higher orders and priorities, but SHIELD put you here to help us out. So, I want you to help us out. If you have any information, anything at all, your cooperation would be a great help."

"Yeah, see, I don't think I feel like helping," Fred told him, crossing his arms. "I remember a while ago, some bigshot tried to frame me for beating up an old man. Who was it again? Oh yeah, it was you!"

"Look," Larson said, rubbing his forehead. "I admit that Mayor Kelly's plan was juvenile. But we've let you do your own thing here without getting in your way. We haven't interfered in any of your SHIELD-related business. So, I like to think we're on fairly neutral terms right now. If you can help us find these clowns, then we can finally be on good terms."

"And what if we refuse?" Fred asked.

"Then nothing," Larson replied. "Nothing's going to happen. I'm not trying to blackmail you here, I'm just asking for a favor. If you don't want to help, that's fine. But like I said before, if you get in our way, we're going to have problems."

"What kind of problems?" Fred asked. "Because maybe we do know some people who are taking the law into their own hands. Maybe the mutants of Bayville are getting sick of being treated like garbage."

"So complain to the mayor!" Larson shouted. "My job is to keep peace and order, not to make sure everyone's holding hands and singing songs. So can I count on you or not?"

"We'll think about it," Fred scoffed, in a slightly sarcastic tone. He opened the door and lumbered out; Toad just shrugged to Larson and hopped out after him.

**I once owned a Mercury Sable. **_**It betrayed me. **_


	22. Boom Town, part 2

**And, this one's coming to a quick end. Also, there's some language towards the end, for those that care. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

**Boom Town, Chapter 02**

On their way out of the police station, Fred took a moment to sit down on the front steps. Toad had already hopped ahead, but noting that his friend had fallen behind, Toad jumped back, perched on the railway next to him.

"Yo, what's eatin' you?" he asked.

"Larson," Fred grunted. "Guy's got some nerve. Tries to set us up then asks us to help out like we're buddies. Plus now we gotta help keep the police off Tabby's trail."

"Since when do we owe her?" Toad asked.

"She did buy us drinks last night," Fred reminded him. "Plus, she might've been a moocher, but we had some good times. She took us to the Sadie Hawkins dance, remember? And she was nice to me. Sometimes."

"Oh yeah," Toad said. "Well... I dunno, I guess we could help her out a bit. But what are we gonna do, beat up th' cops?" The conversation was cut short by the sound of an explosion only a block away. Less than a minute later, the unmistakable Boomer whizzed towards them, wearing a pair of rollerblades that matched her costumed. When she recognized the pair sitting right in front of the police station, she skidded to a halt.

"Toad! Freddy!" she called out, arms outstretched. She gave Fred a great big hug, and almost gave Toad one as well, though she caught a whiff of him and decided to instead shake his hand. "It's been ages! How've you guys been? Still raising hell?"

"Kinda, sorta," Toad began. "Just on th' other side of the law now."

"Oh yeah, Kitty told me about that," Tabitha said, scratching her chin. "Hey, I talked to Pietro yesterday, you guys are gonna come hang out later, right?" Before either could reply, several officers ran out of the station. "Oh, right! I almost forgot where we were. We'll catch up later guys!" Using her rollerblades, she evaded the running police and quickly escaped. Chief Larson was among the last to exit, and he remained with Toad and Fred while his men continued their now-pointless pursuit.

"That's her!" Larson said. "We just got a call matching her description. She's the vigilante we're after. Did you get her name?"

"Nope," Fred lied. "We tried to stall her for a bit, just as a favor to you, but you know, it's not really our job to catch her."

"At least we have a description, and an image," Larson said. "Good work, fellas. You're credits to your kind."

"Uh, thanks?" Fred muttered, genuinely confused by Larson's phrase. Leaving the matter to the police, Fred and Toad climbed into the Brotherhood's humvee. Fred took a sip from the drink cup that always seemed to be there, and Toad started messing with the radio.

"Hey, I've been thinkin'..." Toad said. "Us and th' X-Men get protection for our activities, right? So, ain't there a way to sign people like Tabby up for it?"

"Dunno," Fred replied. "You mean like a mutant registration act?"

"No, no, I mean like a superhero registration act," Toad corrected. "We get people to register, and... wait, they tried this in th' comics once. How did that end?"

"I can't remember," Fred told him. "I think someone got shot."

"Damn."

--

"Woo!" Tabitha screamed, stopping in an alley to catch her breath. She'd lost the police long before, but the adrenaline rush made her skate even further. Even though she was out of breath, she was still laughing to herself and shouting in celebration. Taking off her rollerblades, she sat on the ground to rest.

The sound of a manhole cover startled her back onto her feet.

"Oh, geez!" Tabitha sighed. "It's just you." Spyke climbed out of the hole, alone. As always, he was covered in spiked bone armor, and carried a long bone-pole as a walking stick. "What's up, Evan?"

"Word underground is that you've started fighting back," Spyke said. "You're spreading the message."

"Message?" Tabitha asked, confused.

"That mutants aren't going to be pushed around," Spyke continued. "That we're giving society two options, leave us alone or we fight back. I respect that. Really, I do. We need more people who can stand up."

"Hey, it's great that I'm being righteous or whatever," Tabitha began, "But I'm gonna be honest with you, Spyke. I'm just doing it for the thrill."

"...What?"

"I thought working at the radio station would be like, twenty-four-seven partying," Tabitha explained. "But it's such a drag. I've got bills to pay now, I'm driving a beat-up P.O.S., the club scene's gotten boring... Amara and all the others are off doing their thing on the west coast... life's such a bore now. But Bayville's still got it. The crime rate here's so high I think the cops are getting nosebleeds. So I'm helping out."

"...But you're just in it for the fun," Spyke repeated.

"Well yeah. But can you really fault me here? Maybe I'm not on the morality side of the issue here, but if it's helping, what's the big deal?"

"You can't just treat this like a game," Spyke scolded. "Some of us are out here night after night, sweating and bleeding for this. And you just treat it like it's your own personal party."

"It's working, isn't it?" Tabitha reminded him. "Hey, relax. Who knows, maybe some more people'll start following my lead."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Spyke replied, heading back to the manhole. "Watch yourself, Tabby." With enough energy returned to her, Tabitha put her rollerblades back on and headed back home.

--

"I'd rather be home right now," Lance protested, though he was already walking with the rest of the Brotherhood into a small bar and grill in downtown Bayville. "It's not that I hate her, but... c'mon, we haven't spoken in about five years. It's going to be awkward and weird."

"And what part of our lives hasn't been awkward and weird at this point?" Pietro defended. "Besides, this gives us a chance to re-establish a connection. Something tells me this might be useful."

"Okay, but why is Pyro here?" Lance asked, pointing to the smiling Pyro behind him. "Has he ever even been in the same room as Tabitha?"

"Good question, I'll get back to you on that. Now, where is she?" The team looked all around, but it appeared Tabitha wasn't at the bar just yet. Pietro scratched his head. "She did tell us to come here, right?"

"Why are you asking us?" Wanda asked. "You're the one that spoke with her."

"I'm sure she said this was the place," Pietro muttered to himself. Suddenly, the door flew open and Tabitha appeared, standing at the doorway. After allowing a moment for the gawking patrons to turn their attention towards her, Tabitha started walking up to the Brotherhood with a spring in her step.

"Figures, she just wanted to make an entrance," Lance said. "And she didn't blow anything up."

"Boys, how've you all been!" Tabitha called out. She took turns giving the team hugs, including Wanda (who she'd only briefly met), and Pyro (who she'd never met at all). "Pietro, you've turned into a real stud! Hey Lance, the long hair looks great on you! Freddy, that goatee is totally you! Toad, you haven't gotten yourself killed yet! Wanda, hey girl, still into the revenge game? You... hi there, blondie!"

"Well hi!" Pyro replied, returning the free hug. "Name's Johnny. Plenty more where that came from, luv!"

"Ah, the gang's all here!" Tabitha was almost exactly the same girl the boys had known as teenagers. Her figure had improved, and her eyes had a certain maturity to them despite her girlish antics, but she was truly a familiar sight- even her hairstyle was the same. A pair of jeans and a pink tank top were the order of the day as far as clothing went, very similar to her choice of outfits during her teen years. About the only significant change was a tribal armband tattoo on her left arm- itself a replacement for a regular armband accessory she once wore. "So, let's order some drinks and play catch-up. What's been going on with the old Brotherhood?"

"We work for SHIELD now," Pietro declared proudly as they all shuffled into a booth. Tabitha made sure she sat at the center, with Pietro and Lance at either side of her. "We've been hired to-"

"Oh please, I already know that," Tabitha revealed. "I still talk to Jean and Kitty now and then, I know all about what's going on with you and your new superhero gig. But that's happened with you boys?"

"I worked at a gas station for four years," Lance grumbled.

"Oh, I was a bodyguard for Unus the Untouchable!" Fred explained. He quickly added, "He's a pro wrestler, by the way."

"Jean and Kitty probably told you I was workin' at th' Xavier Institute for a while," Toad stated.

"No, never came up."

"Oh, well I was." Toad scratched his head. "I was there most of the time. More often than th' X-Men. I never got any vacation time..."

"So what about you?" Tabitha asked Wanda. "I heard you decided to call it quits on Magneto."

"Hello, I'm Wanda," Wanda replied sardonically, put off by Tabitha's straight-forwardness. "Have we been introduced?"

"Well _sorr-y_, I was just trying to make conversation." Turning to Pyro, she continued, "So, Johnny, right? What's going on with you? When did your cute Aussie butt join these losers?"

"Oh, they asked me to join," Pyro replied, grinning. "They needed someone with professional experience on their team, so naturally, they came to me. I'm a veteran mercenary, you know. I've worked with plenty of big names in the mutant business. You could say this team would be nothing withou-"

"He didn't join us," Lance explained, already annoyed. "Our bosses shove him into the team. He's just here because we can't make him go away. All he does is yell and burn things, and annoy us, and has no consideration for anything." He paused. "So basically, he's a male you."

"C'mon, we had fun," Tabitha defended. "You can't say I didn't have a positive impact on you guys. Like Freddy, you keep your head shaved now!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you did that once," Fred told her, rubbing his head.

"And Toad, you don't smell as bad as before."

"I don't see what that's got to do with you," Toad said.

"Good times, good times," Tabitha said. "So hey, what's this about the police being after me, Speedy?"

"Chief Larson's cracking down on vigilantes," Pietro explained. "And you're at the top of the list. He doesn't have your name, but he's probably already got your picture, but he knows your calling card. Now, this is none of our business, but here's my suggestion to you: lay low. Make sure the cops don't catch you, or it's all over. Larson's a mutant-hater on Kelly's level, so he'll do what he has to, up to and including calling us in to handle the job."

"Oh please, like they can ever prove I'm doing anything," Tabitha scoffed. "This is Boomer's town now!"

"What happened to Boom Boom?" Lance asked. "I thought that was your radio name."

"See, since I already had 'Boom Boom' as my on-air personality, I couldn't use it to fight crime, y'know?" Tabitha explained. "It's not that I need a secret identity, I just don't want to get the station in legal trouble, because then they'd drag me down with them. So I settled for Boomer. Makes me feel like I'm getting a fresh start. Boom Boom was one of the X-Men. Besides, where's the fun in laying low? We've all got our talents, what's the use of having them if we can't flaunt them a little?

"Yeah!" Pyro agreed, taking out his lighter. "That's what I've been saying! Crank up the fire baby, and let's burn this town to the ground!"

"Stop him," Pietro grunted. Immediately, Lance took Pyro's lighter, and for good measure punched him in the arm.

"I wasn't going to literally burn the city down," Pyro protested, rubbing his arm. In a lower voice, he added, "Not tonight, anyway."

"I appreciate the concern guys, I'm really touched," Tabitha said. "But c'mon. Bayville needs a pick-me-up. Besides, it's not like a whole lot of people are doing this. The only other person I know is Evan, and he's being a real pill about it. So, lighten up, guys. C'mon, drinks are on me. I've got some thug's credit card!"

--

Tabitha hadn't gotten so drunk that she couldn't walk back to her apartment. She knew her own limits and called it quits before she took it too far- she had an early shift the following morning. But as she fumbled with her keys, she wondered if maybe she'd had two or three too many. Finally, she made it inside.

Small, but practical, her apartment was covered with gaudy decorations- everything from band posters to blacklight portraits and even a few "magic eye" posters from the 90's she'd held onto. She checked the clock- it was only midnight. It was still early, and she didn't feel too tired. The Brotherhood had been nice company, but not quite as much fun as she'd hoped.

And so, it didn't take much time for Boomer to decided what else to do.

--

"So, here's what I'm thinkin'," Toad grumbled, shambling about on the street, walking with Lance. The others had all gone home; however, there was the matter of Toad- he was drunk. And nobody liked him when he was drunk. Usually, that meant he had to be walked, so as to prevent him from becoming an antisocial asshole inside the house. Lance had drawn the short straw to keep an eye on him, and reluctantly followed Toad, listening to the beginning of his rant. "Fuck SHIELD! You know why I signed up for this super-spy shit?! Because you dumb assholes made me think I needed you! And you know what? I don't! I'd do just fine on my own! I don't need your grungy ass babysitting me! I'm the fucking Toad!"

"Yeah, yeah," Lance mumbled, only half-listening.

"And what woman wouldn't want the Toad?! You see this fucking tongue of mine?! Do you know how many girls would stab their kids to get with me?! Who the fuck does that prissy bitch think she is, telling me she just wants to be friends?! You know how many fucking times I've stuck my neck out for here?! And what do I get for my trouble, a peck on the cheek? NO! I don't even get that! Where's th' justice?! Huh?! What th' fuck does that turd Lucas have that I don't?! And I mean besides daddy issues and a fucking-" Toad walked right into a street lamp. He growled angrily and kicked it. Too drunk to feel the pain in his feet, he continued, "And that fat fuck Freddy, who does he think he is?! Treats me like I'm his fucking pet kid brother! If he were right here I'd slug him in the face! You know that's th' only vulnerable place on his body?!"

"Yes, we all know that, Toad," Lance muttered. Toad was so angry, he was actually pronouncing the 'ing' sound. Sometimes, anyway.

"No! No you did not know that!" Toad shouted, grabbing Lance by his jacket. "You think you're smarter than me?! I'm smart! I'm the smart guy on th' fucking team! I was building machines for fucking Magneto! And what did you do with your life?! You worked at a fucking gas station, huffing fumes and hoping Kitty would come back to you! And when she does, you fucking blow it!"

"Okay, you can shut up now, Toad," Lance growled, only forgiving him because of his state.

"No! No!" Toad shouted back. "You know why Kitty doesn't talk to you anymore?! You think it's because of what that French bitch made you say? It's because you're a selfish dick who doesn't know how to treat a girl! Do you care how she feels?! No! You only care about what you want! You two are fucking hilarious! You're incompatible but you can't admit it!"

"Toad, I said shut up," Lance repeated, losing his temper.

"I have no idea what that fucking cunt's problem is, but you know what your problem is?! You're afraid! You know you and Kitty mix like water and oil but you fucking can't accept it! You're afraid to let go of her because you know you're a bitter asshole and you know you'll never find another nice girl who likes you for who you are! And maybe not even that!"

"I said shut up!" Lance yelled, slugging Toad in the face. Toad fell to the ground and lay there for a moment before springing back up and kicking Lance in the chest. Falling back, Lance saw Toad jump at him again and swung- but Toad evaded it at the last minute, hopping off the wall and kicking Lance right into a telephone pole.

"You think I can't fight?!" Toad yelled. "I've got more skill than all of you! You know how much work I have to do just to keep up with the rest of you?! What's up now, Lance, where's all of your fucking bravado?! Where's the tough guy now, getting his ass kicked by the weird smelly guy nobody likes! You think you're all badass because you can make the ground shake?! You ain't shit without your powers!" Lance shoved Toad into the wall, then threw him to the ground. Once again, Toad jumped towards him, feet outstretched, but Lance caught him and swung him at the street lamp. Somehow, Toad was able to re-orient himself, grab the lamp with his tongue, and use his momentum to swing around and kick Lance in the back, knocking him to the sidewalk. As Lance rolled over, Toad landed on his chest, grabbing him by the collar. "You fucking think you're better than me?! Every last one of you thinks you can just push me around! I'm better than all of you! You fucking hear me?!" His grip still on Lance, he started to shake him, pounding Lance's head against the sidewalk. "DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?! I DESERVE SOME GODDAMN RESPECT ONCE IN A WHILE!"

"Shut up already!" Lance yelled, punching Toad in the face and pushing him off. Both were too exhausted to keep fighting. Toad didn't even bother getting back up.

"He's still at it?" Boomer asked, arriving on her rollerblades. Lance nodded, standing up. "Is he always such an ass when he's drunk?"

"Yeah, we have to watch out for him," Lance said, catching his breath. "He's just venting, once he sobers up he'll be goofy old Toad again. We try not to go too hard on him."

"So you decided to beat him up?" Boomer asked.

"Nobody's perfect," Lance defended. "So what's with you, you decided you wanted to play superhero before calling it a night?"

"Yeah, but no baddies to bust," Tabitha replied, ignoring his sarcasm. "Not even a gas station holdup. Hey, you used to work at once, did you ever get held up?"

"Once," Lance explained. "It was some gooey idiot who was trying to act all tough. He's in Bayville, too." Lance's eyes widened. "Actually, that's him right now."

Approaching them was Gorgeous George, carrying a purse, and moving quickly. Seeing the opportunity, Boomer skated towards him, dropping three bombs on the sidewalk as she skated past him. Once he reached the bombs, George accidentally set them off, blowing himself against a trash can. Partially oozing out of it, George looked around anxiously.

"Who done it?!" George screamed. "Who the fuck wants to fuck with me?"

"I the fuck want to fuck with you!" Toad screamed back, angry and drunk. "You think you're fucking better than me?"

"Fuck yeah I think I'm better than you! Fucking frogface doesn't know he's fucking dealing with fucking Gorgeous George!"

"The fuck you think you're talking to?!" Toad yelled back. "I know fucking Gorgeous George! George Blair! Fucking high school sophomore! Mom still fucking makes him a fucking breakfast!"

"Who the fuck told you my fucking name and my fucking address?!" George screamed. "How the fuck did you-"

"Both of you, shut the fuck up!" Tabitha yelled, intentionally adding to the lunacy. Lance palmed his face. "So, Gorgeous, where'd you get that purse?"

"I stole it!" George proudly admitted. "I pushed an old lady down and I took her purse! Ha! Got me her fucking medicare card! Gonna get me some AARP benefits!"

"Well, I'll be taking that back now," Boomer said, taking the purse. "Or do you want to hand it over to the police when they arrive?"

"Oh... guess what? They're already here!" Immediately, several police officers emerged from hiding, some from the alley, some from a florist van that everyone somehow failed to notice parked across the street at midnight. Chief Larson personally joined the ambush, gun pointed at Tabitha.

"Tabitha Smith, you're under arrest," Larson declared. "Your vigilantism comes to an end."

"Oh, I get it. This is a setup," Boomer said. "You got Putty Jones here to lure me out so that you could arrest me."

"They said they'd put a battery charge on my record if I helped!" George proudly explained. Larson shook his head. "Yeah, he didn't like... shake on it, but it was fucking implied! Don't leave me in the garbage can! I ain't Popeye!" Boomer held up her hands as Larson moved in... however, he didn't noticed a single bomb rolling his way. It detonated only a foot from him, but that was enough distraction to allow Tabitha to skate away. Larson held up his hand, signaling for his men to hold their face. With another hand signal, he ordered them to switch to non-lethal weapons.

"I want her caught," Larson ordered. "If she's gunned down, we'll only immortalize her." The officers pursued, though Lance stood in Larson's way. "Out of the way, Avalanche, this is our business."

"So what, you're going to arrest her for helping you guys out?" Lance asked.

"Laws are laws, Alvers, now get out of my way." Larson pushed Lance aside and followed after Boomer. Two police cruisers joined the chase, as the officers on foot had no hope of reaching the rollerblade-equipped Boomer. Tabitha turned around briefly to thumb her nose at them, skating backwards for a moment and turning down the street. Rubber bullets flew past her, but her skating pattern was so erratic that nobody could get a clear shot- it was almost as if she was dancing on rollerblades.

Tabitha dropped several bombs on the road as she turned into another street. One of the cruisers skidded right into them, losing both front tires and crashing into a mailbox. The other cruiser, however, took minimal damage.

Skating towards a city park, Boomer jumped onto the railway of the stairs leading down to the grass, grinding on it and making it down without losing momentum. The cruiser, however, had no choice but to stop. The officers inside quickly ran out and practically jumped all the way down the stairs, running on sheer adrenaline to try and catch the escaping vigilante. As they passed a park bench, it exploded suddenly, throwing one of the officers down. The other, however, continued unabated.

"We've got her cornered," Larson said into the radio, now riding in the disguised floral service van. Stopping at the opposite end of the park, the officers inside the van scattered and ran towards the approaching Boomer. She skidded to a stop on the walkway as more officers approached. Growing frustrated, Boomer tried moving onto the grass, but her rollerblades only slowed her down further. In only a moment's time, she was completely surrounded. Larson once again led the team. In fact, the situation seemed to have returned right back to where it started. "Tabitha Smith, you are under arrest for vigilantism and damage to public property."

"Fine," Tabitha sighed, holding her hands up. "This chase was pretty boring anyway." Larson motioned for two of his men to approach Tabitha with handcuffs. Before they could secure her, however, Toad jumped into a tree near Larson, drawing everyone's attention with his rustling.

"Hey!" Toad screamed. "I have something to tell you morons! You can't arrest her! She's protected!"

"What are you talking about?" Larson asked, stumped.

"The Sirens, five years ago," Toad explained. "When th' X-Men were given federal protection, th' court ruled that it was retroactive in order to protect them from any past actions. Two years ago, a case was brought up against Jean Grey by some dumbass car thief, and Jean had to admit she was one of the Sirens, and so the court ruled that any actions taken by Jean Grey or anyone else living at the Xavier Institute since the year 2000 were protected, so long as they were committed with the intention of preventing or stopping a crime. This also included the Sirens, all of which were residents of the Xavier Institute as of or after the year 2000. In order to provide full protection, Jean Grey had to divulge a list of the Sirens. Second on that list is one Tabitha Smith, the same Tabitha Smith you're about to arrest. There's nothing on the agreement that states that protection ends if they're no longer residents of the Xavier Institute, or members of the Sirens, ipso facto, you can't fucking arrest her you fucking idiot!"

"...What?!" Larson yelled in surprised. "That's... you can't be serious! I've been on the force for twenty years, I've never heard that!" Larson protested.

"To be fair, neither have I," Tabitha admitted.

"Well, I got your fucking proof right here!" Toad said, holding a folded piece of paper- a printout of the appropriate document. He let it drop to Larson, who studied it. Crumpling the paper and throwing it to the ground, Larson sighed.

"He's right. She's protected. Judge Gordon ruled it," Larson grumbled. "Ms. Smith... you're free to go."

"Well, alright, but hey, don't go home mad," Tabitha said, rubbing her finger against his chin. "We had some fun, didn't we?"

"Just get out of here." Tabitha smiled and started to skate away from Larson. As the police started leaving (and Larson started cursing loudly), Lance arrived, still searching for Toad.

"Hey, Lance!" Tabitha called. "Guess what? Toad bought me a get-out-of-jail-free card!"

"He did what?" Lance asked, incredulous.

"Last night, I did some research," Toad explained, jumping down from the tree. "Yeah, that's right, I did some fucking research. I'm supposed to be the smart guy, right? And I found out Tabitha's protected due to some backwards-ass loopholes in th' agreement that gives th' X-Men federal protection. Because none of you lazy shits could be assed to do any fucking work!"

"You're just as lazy as the rest of us, what made you want to look that up?" Lance asked.

"I was talking to Freddy about this and I had to fucking prove I knew what I was fucking talking about! God DAMN you're such an idiot, Lance!" Toad wandered off, continuing his rambling.

"He's pretty funny when he's drunk," Tabitha admitted.

"Yeah, he didn't kick you around," Lance grumbled. "So what now, are you going to take advantage of his weird-ass clause Toad found?"

"Maybe," Tabitha said, taking off her rollerblades. "You know, the fun's kind of wearing off. But I think I'll pitch in every now and then. Help you guys, the X-Men, Spyke and his gang." Tabitha started to walk away, carrying her rollerblades with her. "Seeya, Lance. When he sobers up, tell Toad I owe him."

--

"Tabitha says she owes you," Lance said, sitting with Toad, Fred and Pietro at the breakfast table. Toad was resting his head on the table, feeling like it was being pounded by a jackhammer.

"What for?" Toad asked groggily.

"Forget it," Lance said, checking the newspaper. The front page headline was about a dog who had a mark on its side that looked like the McDonald's arch. However, the fifth page included a short article about the fight with Boomer- whose real name was never mentioned. "So, now that we've cleared that up, are we supposed to be doing anything?"

"Nope," Pietro replied, playing idly with a bowl of cereal. "Nothing new on the fugitives or Nathan, either. So... I guess we've got the day to ourselves."

"Good," Lance replied. "I'll be in my room."

"Waiting by the phone?" Pietro teased. Lance gave him the finger and went upstairs. Looking at the clock, Fred hoisted a small radio onto the table and tuned it to 98.3. Curious, Pietro paused to listen. Once the song was over, Boom Boom took over.

"...And that was Square Pegs with 'Naughty Nighty'! This is your girl Boom Boom, keeping it in the mix and getting you ready for your work day with some kicking tunes! Just wanna take a moment to give a big shout-out to my boy Toad! Just for you, I've got Square Pegs with 'Wat Tambor,' right here on 98.3!" As the song began, Toad- still unsure as to why he was being thanked- covered his ears. Nails were being pounded into his skull, and he was starting to feel nauseous.

"At least turn the subwoofer off, would ya?" Toad whined.

"There is no subwoofer," Fred explained.

"Awww..."

**So, that's that. Boom Boom appeared. Mainly a token appearance; she has no further role to play in Fugitive Nine, though like Mystique, she'll get a bigger role in the next big story. Whenever that happens.**

**Also, I believe that somewhere in Invisible Cell it was mentioned in passing that Toad was a mean drunk, so there you have it.**

And now this week's profiles: Chief Larson, Boom Boom, and... uh...

**Police Chief Sam Larson  
****Age: **46  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Brown  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Place of Birth: **Bayville, New York  
**Occupation/Status: **Chief of Police, City of Bayville  
**Affiliation:** Bayville Police Department  
**Mutant Stance: **Distrusts mutants, though tolerates those that abide by the law  
**Known Mutant Abilities:** None, baseline human  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Trained police officer  
**Personality Profile: **A dedicated civil servant, Chief Larson has strong morals and a firm belief in the law. Unfortunately, he can be a little strict when it comes to carrying out his duties. Though he is very distrusting of mutants, he doesn't truly hate them- Larson sees them mostly in terms of their liability to society and the danger that unchecked mutants pose, and for this reason supports a mutant registration act. Though generally an honest cop, Larson has- like Mayor Kelly- been known to resort to underhanded tactics if he deems them necessary.  
**Author Notes: **Mayor Kelly needed an accomplice within Bayville, so here's Chief Larson. I'm not sure if he counts as an original character, since he's meant to be the same cop in Strategy X that believes Scott's accident was caused by a propane leak. Anyway, like Kelly, he doesn't trust mutants. The last two times he appeared, he was just Kelly's sidekick, so I've given him a chance to be his own person.

**Boomer** (Tabitha Smith)  
**Age: **22  
**Sex: **Female  
**Hair Color: **Blonde  
**Eye Color: **Blue  
**Place of Birth: **Roanoke, Virginia  
**Occupation/Status: **Vigilante/Radio DJ/Former member of the X-Men  
**Affiliation: **Herself, but retains ties to the X-Men and the Brotherhood  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes in equality between mutants and humans  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Time Bombs: Tabitha can create small, marble-sized explosive bombs. She can control the 'fuse' on these bombs and set them to go off after a certain amount of time, or to detonate on impact. She can also control the intensity of the bombs, with the lowest known variant being equal to harmless firecrackers. With enough effort, she can also create bombs in larger sizes.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Skilled radio DJ, got at dancing, rollerblading, and (if this even counts), partying  
**Personality Profile: **Coming from an abusive household, Tabitha turned towards escapism to survive. As such, she's become more preoccupied with enjoying herself than with responsibility and discipline. Tabitha doesn't like having to deal with too many rules, and she'll disregard them if she feels too confined. If there's one thing Tabitha loves, it's having fun- whether or not those around her agree. Free-spirited and uninhibited, Tabitha can be both a joy and a nuisance to have around. She's well aware of her sexuality and doesn't hesitate to use it to her advantage. She also doesn't hesitate to steal and vandalize, though she's kind enough to return your car if she steals it. Maybe.  
Tabitha is dominated almost solely by her id and, like Pyro, has little immediate concern for the consequences of her actions. Unlike Pyro, however, she can be snapped back to reality and reasoned with, if need be. Still, her main goal in life is to have fun, and she may not pay much attention to something that doesn't satisfy her id.  
Underneath all of this, however, is a dissatisfaction with her life. Her endless pursuit of the 'now' has blinded her to the possibilities of the 'later.' She has little patience, and demands instant gratification, preferring laziness over fruitfulness. Because of this, she's unhappy that she hasn't gotten farther in life, and the mundaneness of regular life is starting to get to her.  
But of course, Tabitha always finds a way to make her life more interesting, even if only for a little while.  
**Author Notes: **Honestly, I put off including her because I didn't know what to do with her. That, and her place in the cast is fairly similar to what I'm doing with Pyro, which is why they didn't get much time together. I did hint that they might get along pretty well, but I didn't take that further because I don't want you guys to think I'm shipping them.  
As for her altered name, I kind of figured she'd switch it around a bit anyway, just because Tabitha doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd settle. That's always why her costume is in funky colors now.

**Drunken Toad** (Drunken Todd Tolensky)  
**Age: **Drunken 21  
**Sex:** Drunken Male  
**Hair Color: **Drunken Dirty-blond  
**Eye Color: **Drunken Yellow-green  
**Place of Birth: **Bayville, New York  
**Occupation/Status: **Member of the Brotherhood/Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
**Affiliation: **No one, not even himself!  
**Mutant Stance: **Hates You  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Toad Powers: And lots of them!  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Inexplicably proficient in unarmed combat. Actually, he's suddenly competent at pretty much everything.  
**Personality Profile: **Thanks to the miracle of liquid confidence, Toad becomes an antisocial, rambling jerk when he's drunk. For some reason, he's much more intelligent in this state, as well as a better fighter. However, he develops a tendency to pick fights with others, even his own friends, that makes him very unpleasant to be around. His almost subconscious analytical abilities are brought to the forefront and he becomes surprisingly perceptive while drunk- often to the point of angering those around him with his blunt honesty. Worst of all, it seems he's _trying_ to piss everyone off. Like any good friends, the Brotherhood somewhat forgives him for being such an asshole while drunk. Despite his increased fighting ability, he still usually loses the fights he starts, so they cut him some slack.  
**Author Notes: **You know someone like this. Admit it.

**NEXT EPISODE:**

**A powerful senator has been covering for his illegitimate son's criminal activities. Now that the boy has escaped from prison following the one conviction his father couldn't prevent, is the senator still willing to help, or is he more interested in avoiding scandal? And what's so special about this punk that Commander Bishop is personally hunting him down?**

**Next: FITZROY**

This one WILL be on time. So, see you next Friday.


	23. Fitzroy, part 1

**Yes! I've met my self-appointed schedule this week!**

**Taking another break from the Dr. Nathan storyline, and giving the spotlight to a character that's long overdue: Bishop. Lance and Pietro also appear, but don't expect too much for them. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

The mansion of Senator Sebastian Shaw was quiet in the evening, having played host to numerous gatherings during the previous week. The Senator entertained fellow politicians and lobbyists, but also industrialists, businessmen, and other corporate moguls. Now, his hired stuff cleaned up after a small get-together consisting of family, friends, and campaign contributors.

Sebastian Shaw retreated to his private office on the second floor, already making phone calls. Shaw was a slightly stocky, slightly balding man with black hair and a hardened face. He wore only the finest suits, and a golden ring with a red emblem adorned his right hand. "Cameron, believe me," Shaw said with a deep, elegant voice. "I'm not opposed to the issue, but there's just some wording I didn't agree with. Perhaps with just a small revision, we can come up with something I could get behind."

Downstairs, the mansion staff was busy cleaning up. Hearing the doorbell, one of them went to answer. The mansion was gated; anyone who arrived at the doorbell unannounced must have already known the gate code. With that in mind, the servant opened the front door.

"I'm here to see Senator Shaw," said a young man with green hair to match his green soul patch. Despite the cool air outside, he was sweating, and he held his jacket closed. Shadows seemed to surround his eyes, and even in his state of worry, there was a certain sly deviousness to his expression- as if he fully expected to get what he wanted. "It's important."

"How did you get past the gate?" the servant asked.

"Please, just let me see Senator Shaw," the young man pleaded.

"And who are you?"

"Trevor... his son."

--

**Brotherhood Five**

"**Fitzroy"**

--

**Chapter 01**

Trevor Fitzroy sat on a cushy couch on the second floor of the Shaw mansion, hungrily and sloppily eating a sandwich served to him. He had thrown his jacket on a nearby chair, and now wore jeans and a red t-shirt. Sebastian Shaw leaned against the wall, arms crossed, watching with some disgust.

"You're getting crumbs all over the couch," Shaw snarled.

"Sorry, but I haven't eaten since yesterday," Trevor replied.

"Trevor, it won't take long for the government to realize you've come here," Shaw explained to him. "I can't let you stay."

"What's the problem? You got me off the hook before, just pull a few more strings so I can stop running."

"It's not that easy. Not this time." Shaw looked at the portrait on the wall, depicting himself seated in a chair near a fireplace, with his wife standing next to him. Shaw's wife had a hardened face and piercing eyes, and there were few who saw the portrait and believed the couple would ever enjoy each others' company. In truth, they didn't. Shaw remained with her only out of convenience, as most of his voter base demanded strong family values, and that included marriage. For her part, Shaw's wife was content to play her role, as long as she could enjoy the wealth of being a senator's wife.

And now, sitting on the couch like a slacker was hard proof that Shaw did not love his wife.

It wasn't uncommon for a politician to have an affair. Shaw had many of them. Unfortunately for him, one of them produced a son- the illegitimate Trevor Fitzroy. By the time Shaw learned that he had a son, Trevor was already fifteen. His wife knew about Trevor, but she didn't care. The problem was with the public. So far, nobody had managed to connect Trevor to Senator Sebastian Shaw of Pennsylvania. And if they did, Shaw could handle the public knowing about his bastard son, or his past affairs.

But he couldn't afford to let the public know that he had fathered a mutant.

"What's different now?" Trevor asked, slouching. "Just make a few phone calls."

"You were convicted of murder, Trevor," Shaw reminded his son. "You were in SHIELD custody. There's nothing I can do to protect you anymore. You'll have to turn yourself in."

"Turn myself in?" Trevor whined. "That's bullshit! I've been running from them for months! Do you know what its like in that place? It's small, it's cramped, the food sucks and they only let me out for two hours a week. They don't give me any freedom! It's so miserable..."

"It's a prison, of course it's miserable!" Shaw shouted, exasperated. "With all you've done, you should be glad they've only proven one murder." Shaw paused for a moment. "I was only able to protect you because the government didn't know you were a mutant. Then SHIELD got involved. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Turn yourself in, before you get us both in greater trouble."

"Oh really?" Trevor asked, standing. He was just as tall as his father, though lacking his father's more muscular build, and tried to look him in the eye without showing any fear. "Well here's how it's going to be, 'pops.' You help me out, or I tell the world that I'm your son. Your _mutant_ son."

Shaw tried not to seem threatened. "And how would that help you?"

"It wouldn't, but if I go down, I'm taking you with me old man." Shaw held his ground, but he kept Trevor's personality and past in mind. He had committed all kinds of crimes, blackmailing his own father into helping him get away with them. Ordinarily, Shaw would just resign himself to help Trevor out so he would keep his mouth shut. But now, Trevor couldn't seem to understand that, against SHIELD, Shaw had no defense. Or maybe he did understand, but the stakes were high enough that Trevor was desperate for another quick fix to his problems.

"I'll help you," Shaw said finally. "But I want your word that after I do this favor for you, you will never tell anyone about me. I want you out of my life forever. This is my last favor to you, Trevor, and all I ask in return is that you never bother me again."

"Just get me out of this, and it'll be like I was never here," Trevor replied with a smug little smile. Shaw wanted to slug him in the jaw, but settled for shaking his hand. As one of the servants led Trevor to the guest quarters, Shaw took his private phone from his coat pocket.

--

Two armed SHIELD guards stood at either side of the control room entrance, saluting Commander John L. Bishop as he walked through the automatic doors with the confidence and authority of his rank. Once inside, Bishop stopped to observe his subordinates, working at various screens lining the large control room. On catwalks above, more agents walked by, some stopping briefly to relay information to others before going about their business. There was little socialization within a SHIELD base, at least outside of the break rooms and mess halls.

"Morning, Commander," Lieutenant Kevin Denti greeted, saluting the Commander and holding a handheld computer in his hand. Bishop returned the salute.

"At ease," Bishop said. "Do we have anything interesting?"

"Not much, sir," Denti said. "Colonel Dugan's cloaking operation in Genosha is going according to schedule, so far it doesn't look like he'll be needed any reinforcements for now. Preliminary construction is almost complete on the ST-981. As for the team, so far, Pyro hasn't found anything else of note. But we've got intelligence working hard, and they have two new leads on the fugitives."

"Go tell those punks in Bayville," Bishop said dismissively.

"Actually, sir... one of them is Trevor Fitzroy." Bishop stopped. He had asked Denti to bring any leads regarding Fitzroy to his attention. Bishop glared at him, expecting more information. "He's been sighted in Pennsylvania. My guess is that he's trying to reach Senator Shaw, if he hasn't already."

"What about that other lead?" Bishop asked.

"Kenuichio Harada, sighted in Ontario," Denti explained.

"Once you get a clearer location, send the Brotherhood after him," Bishop ordered.

"What about Fitzroy?"

"I'm dealing with him personally," Bishop said.

"Personally? But sir, we're supposed to let the Brotherhood deal with them," Denti protested. "SHIELD Command won't-"

"I'll deal with SHIELD Command. Have a helijet waiting for me in twenty minutes. Oh, and you're coming with me."

"Me? But sir, I-"

"I'm going to need someone who can keep their mouth shut," Bishop replied, putting his hand on Denti's shoulder. "Someone I can trust."

"I... yes, sir," Denti replied. "But without the Brotherhood, the boys upstairs'll be suspicious that you've brought in Fitzroy yourself."

"Alright, this is what we'll do," Bishop began, scratching his chin. "Contact the Brotherhood, have one or two of them come here. We'll bring them along as token agents. They'll have their names on the final report."

"Yes, sir."

--

"What has gotten into you?!" Janet Bishop screamed, looking down at her son with a scolding look. Her home was small, but tasteful despite its size. Her son John, a young African-American boy of about fourteen, sat at the kitchen table. Wearing a white t-shirt and jeans with a gold chain around his neck, John was dressed much like other boys around his age. Though skinny, he had a tough look to him, and his eyes already carried the weight of an age he had yet to reach. His most distinguishing feature, however, was the letter 'M' tattooed around his right eye. But he'd already gotten an earful over that. "Who do you think you are, carrying a gun to school?"

"Get them before they get me," John replied. "That's how it is, momma."

"Don't give me that!" Janet screamed. "You think this is going to help you?" She motioned towards his tattoo, continuing, "You think joining these thugs is going to make your life any better, John?" Near the kitchen table was a toddler's high chair, occupied by baby Shard, who was fidgeting as any hungry two-year-old might. Though she wasn't done berated John, his mother still had to feed the baby. While stirring a jar of baby food with a small spoon, Janet continued, "These kids are throwing their lives away. You want to do that, too? Do you want to end up like your father, John?"

"I won't!" John yelled back. "But nobody's gonna mess with me. I'm gonna make sure of it."

"If you carry a gun around, you're making sure someone messes with you," Janet continued, spoon-feeding Shard. She wiped the baby's mouth and continued, "Why are you doing this to yourself, John? You used to get good grades. You used to be a good boy. Who's been brainwashing you? Who's putting these stupid ideas in your head?"

"I'm making my own decision," John replied, defiantly. "I know what's going on. Grades won't get me shit."

"Did I teach you to talk like that?" Janet scolded. John rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. "Don't you leave this table, John. That's not the worst of it. You took a gun to school and you got caught, John. You have a court date set, _John_. This is going on your record,_ John_..."

"So let it go on my record!" John shouted back. "Then everyone can see I mean it." As John started leaving for his room, there came a knock at the door. Feeling invincible, John answered it, hoping he could frighten their guest into leaving.

A wealthy, well-dressed man stood at the door, tall and bald with a confident posture.

"Who the fuck are you?" John asked said.

"I'm Charles Xavier," he introduced. "It's nice to meet you, John. May I come in?"

"Hell no," John replied, but before he could slam the door, Janet came running to stop him.

"Where are your manners, boy?" Janet ushered John aside and made way for Xavier. "That's not how you treat a guest. I'm sorry, Mr. Xavier, right? I'll teach him his lesson later. Come on in, have a seat, have a seat." Once Charles Xavier had taken his seat at the couch, along with Janet (and John, who hovered around them), she continued, "Now where are my manners? I'm Janet, John's mother. Are you one of his teachers?"

"No, at least not yet," Charles replied. "I came here to speak with John." From the kitchen, the baby was starting to complain that her lunch had been interrupted.

"I'll just be a minute," Janet excused herself. Now alone with John in the living room, Charles turned his gazed towards him.

"How do you know my name?" John asked indignantly. On closer inspection, Charles could see what many had probably overlooked: He saw that the boy's tough facade masked the fear and insecurity of a cornered wolf, despite his attempts to hide it.

"I've heard a lot about you, John. I know you've fallen on hard times. That's why you joined the 'Mad Sixes.'" John subconsciously began to rub the 'M' tattoo on his eye, marking him as a member of the street gang. "Now you're actually facing criminal charges for illegal possession of a deadly weapon."

"I just got caught," John argued. "Shit, I'll go to the academy for it."

"And you think going to jail and gaining a reputation is the way to a better life, John?" Charles asked. "You'll be a legal adult in only a few years. Think of your mother and sister."

"Who asked you? What the fuck do you know about me? You some kind of social worker or something?"

"No, but I am someone who is willing to help you. I know that you're different. I know you have a power that your family doesn't understand... that you hide from your own gang because you're afraid they'll exploit you for it. You're comfortable shooting a gun, John, but are you comfortable hitting your target?"

"Whatever, man, anyone fucks with the Mad Sixes, pop pop!" John yelled, miming a gun with his hand.

"That's not true, is it? You have a steady hand and good aim, but you've never actually killed anyone."

"They got lucky."

"Though you may not admit it, you only joined the gang out of desperation. You've been led to believe that without them, you have no future."

"You don't know nothing," John muttered.

"I know everything." Charles pointed to his forehead. "I can see through you, John. I know what you're thinking. I know how you feel." John looked at him with confused eyes, and then, in his head, he heard Charles say, "and I'm willing to help you."

"What the fuck?! Don't play with me!"

"I'm not playing," Charles continued telepathically. "I'm like you, John. I have a special talent that I have to hide from everyone. I can read minds." Charles continued, verbally, "But I only did that to make a point. I promise I won't look through your head again, at least not without your permission."

"What do you want?" John asked, visibly shaken but trying to remain firm.

"To help you. You're part of an emerging group of people born with... extraordinary gifts. There are others like us. I want to help you better understand your gifts, and better control them."

"So there's a bunch of freaks out there, so what?"

"We're not 'freaks' John. We're just different. I know that life has been difficult for you, but I'm willing to help you, and your family. With proper training, one day you can use your gift for the benefit of mankind. To make a better life for yourself, away from the gangs and the street violence."

"How?"

"I run a school for gifted people, in Bayville. I'd like you to come join us."

"School? I'm too old for that shit," John protested.

"Not this school. Some of your classmates will be older than you. I'm also willing to bring your family to Bayville... and pull a few strings to get the charges dropped."

"What's the catch?" John asked.

"Only that you devote yourself to _improving_ yourself. To become a better role model for your sister, someone your mother can be proud of."

"I'll think about it," John said, insincerely.

"Thank you," Charles finished. He took a business card from his jacket and gave it to the young man. "When you decide to join my school, please give me a call."

"Whatever," John said as Charles left. He glanced at the card for the Xavier Institute as Charles offered his farewell to John's mother. After a moment, he tore it up and let the shreds of paper fall to the ground. He muttered, "I don't need shit from you."

--

"All set," Avalanche called from the driver's seat of the Brotherhood's humvee. The team had been surprised when Bishop and Denti arrived to personally accompany them on the mission. They were more surprised when they were told participation was entirely voluntary, and there would be no consequences if they refused.

In the end, Quicksilver and Avalanche were the only two who accepted. Quicksilver was eager to impress his commander; Avalanche simply had nothing better to do.

"I gotta ask," Avalanche had to ask, as he pulled out onto the street, "Why only two of us this time?"

"Performance evaluation," Bishop said. "So you two had better be at your best today."

"You've got it, Commander," Quicksilver said. Bishop looked out the window, at the passing city of Bayville. If SHIELD knew he was going behind their back, there would be consequences. He would cover for those joining him, but he could lose his job. But it didn't matter. This was something he had to do for himself.

**So, Bishop has a score to settle with Fitzroy... but how does this relate to his past? Find out next chapter!**

**...Yes, some of you already familiar with 616 Bishop's past may already know the answer. Keep reading anyway. Or if not, make me a sandwich.**


	24. Fitzroy, part 2

**Now, on two Chapter 2!**

**Fitzroy, Chapter 02**

"Get it done for me, would you? Thank you so much," Sebastian Shaw said before hanging up his phone. Trevor lounged on a sofa in Shaw's office, flipping through one of the many books Shaw kept around for display. "Put that down, it's a very expensive first edition."

"Have you even read this, old man?"

"No, but it was very expensive. Put it down."

"Sure, sure," Trevor said, setting it down on the carpet. "So what's the deal, you covered for me yet or what?"

"It's not that simple," Shaw argued. "I don't have any influence over SHIELD. I can't call any favors on this one. The best I can do is forge a new identity for you, but this won't happen overnight. Documents have to be altered. Of course, you'll need to dye your hair." Trevor stood up and yawned. "Oh, and you're confined to this house until we have this sorted out."

"Yeah, yeah," Trevor grumbled. "I'm going downstairs for a snack." Trevor stepped out of his office, walking through the hall with his hands in his pockets and holding his head high with all the air of a senator's son. His stride was confident and arrogant, and Trevor was comfortable in the knowledge that so long as he had a family connection, he was on easy street. He stopped when he spotted a middle-aged maid carrying a pile of folded sheets out of the guest room where he slept. "Hey, Consuela," he called.

"My name is Elena," the maid replied with a thick accent.

"Whatever. Don't use so much starch on my sheets next time. I like them nice and soft."

"Yes, sir," the maid replied.

"Oh, one more thing," Trevor continued, "Move the bed away from the window, I hate having the light on me in the morning."

"You can close curtain," the maid suggested.

"Nah, just move the bed," Trevor insisted with an arrogant grin.

"I will tell someone to move the bed," she said.

"Tell someone? I told you to do it. So you do it."

"Bed is heavy, I will tell someone-"

"I told you to do it," Trevor sneered, grabbing the maid by the throat. "When I tell you to do something, you do it... you got that?"

"Mist... mister Shaw!" the maid gasped.

"Trevor, let her go!" Shaw roared, storming out of his office. Trevor turned his head towards his father, but kept his grip on the hapless maid, grinning, eyes wide with mania. "Let her go right now!"

"Sure," Trevor finally said, casually loosening his grip and letting the maid fall to the ground, gasping for air. Trevor spun his wrist and cracked his fingers. The maid quickly hurried down the hall, leaving father and son to discuss the issue. "What's the problem? She's probably an illegal, right?"

"That woman is my employee," Shaw lectured. "And so long as you're staying in my house, I will not have you attacking anyone, especially not my servants. You will apologize to her."

"Gotcha, pops," Trevor said, putting his hands back in his pocket and continued towards the stairs. Shaw almost wished he had a gun on him at the moment. He returned to his office, still fuming.

--

Two prison guards dragged the tired, winded John into a small room. Dressed in an orange prison uniform, John had attempted to escape by using his mutant powers. Again, he was captured, but no matter how many times he was put back in a cell, or even what kind of cell he was in, John always managed to make a hole in the wall. The guards were baffled. The warden was stumped. Now, he met with John personally.

"Sit him down," the paunchy, mustachioed Warden said to the guards. They set him down in a chair at a small table, seated across from their boss. The guards remained at the door, prepared to stop any further attempt to escape. "John, you're making this hard for me."

"You first," John said.

"I'm genuinely curious," the Warden said. "How do you keep doing it? We've searched you. We've searched your cell. How do you keep managing to rig explosives? Even in solitary, somehow you manage to blow a hole through the lock. What am I going to do with you, John?"

"Send me to the chair motherfucker, I ain't gonna be locked down," John responded defiantly. "You ain't got shit on me."

"I don't, but I've made some calls." The Warden motioned, and someone else entered the room- a tall military officer, dressed in green fatigues. His hair was a graying brown, and he wore a patch over his left eye. Following him were two similarly dressed subordinates. The Warden motioned for the prison guards to leave, and he soon followed them out the door.

"What the fuck do-"

"Shut your mouth, kid," the officer commanded, his voice rough and gravelly. "I'm Commander Fury. As of this instant, you belong to me. The warden tells me you've been giving him a lot of trouble. He doesn't know how you keep escaping. I do. You're a mutant. You can channel your body's energy directly into your hands and blast through walls, if you want. But you don't have much control. You feel weak after using it. That's why you keep getting caught."

"How do you know all this?" John asked.

"I'm part of an organization called SHIELD. We make it our business to know about these sort of things... things we keep from the public for their own good, and we have the right to resort to any methods in order to protect the public, even if its from themselves. Unchecked, you're a menace, kid. But with us, you might be something."

"Are you like that Institute guy?" John asked. "'Cuz I ain't doing that shi-"

"We're SHIELD. Charles Xavier offered you a place at your school. If you don't already regret giving him the finger, we're going to make you."

"Whatever, I know my rights."

"Rights?" Fury said, raising an eyebrow. "As of now, you've lost all rights as a human being. The FBI will give you your rights. Even the CIA will give you some rights. But not SHIELD. Everyone you took for granted is now a privilege you'll have to earn. We don't have to tell you what we're going to do with you, when we're going to do it, or even why. But I'm reasonable. I believe in second chances. I'm giving you a choice, John. I can throw you in a cell and keep you there until I think you're ready to come out... if I think you're ready, and legally, I could keep you there for the rest of your life, long after your civilian sentence would've expired. Or, you can become an agent of SHIELD."

"An agent? You want me to be a fed?" John asked.

"Something like that," Fury explained. "We do some rough work at SHIELD. That's why we only recruit the best. I don't know if you're the best, but you're tough. And you've got power. You have potential, kid, and that's why I want to put you through six months of training. If you do well, you're an agent. Guaranteed pay and government benefits. Your entire criminal record erased."

"And if I don't do well?" John asked curiously.

"Then it's back to option one," Fury replied. "What's it going to be, John?" Once again, John had been granted a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. He realized 'no' wasn't an option... but could he turn his back on his gang? He'd be on the other side of the law.

But he had no real choice.

"Yeah, I'll give it a shot."

"Good. You're a smart kid, John," Fury said. "Welcome to SHIELD. We leave right now."

--

"We're here," Avalanche announced as the humvee pulled up outside the gates of the Shaw estate. Once the quartet had piled out of the van, Bishop approached the gate. After prompting the intercom, a voice asked, "Shaw residence, what is your business?"

"This is Commander John Bishop of SHIELD," Bishop responded. "I need to ask Senator Shaw a few questions."

"Mr. Shaw isn't in at the moment," the voice replied. "Please try again at another time."

"I don't think you heard me," Bishop said. "I'm with SHIELD. If you don't let me in, I'll let myself in." There was no response. "Alright." Bishop held out a plastic pistol and fired a red beam that blasted the gate wide open. "Denti, stay at the gate. You two, form a triangle around the house. I'll cover the front, Quicksilver will take the left-rear, Avalanche has the right-rear." Quicksilver sped away and Avalanche ran off at a considerably slower speed. Bishop knocked harshly on the front door. The maid answered, giving him a slightly surprised look.

"Mr. Shaw is not here," she said to him. "I take message?"

"I'm here to see Trevor," Bishop said, pointing to the SHIELD emblem on his jacket.

"There is no Trevor here," the maid told him, then added in a whisper, "up stairs, left, third door." Bishop nodded and made his way up the stairs. He turned to the left and kept his pistol ready, approaching the third door. He kicked it open and held out his gun.

"Been waiting for you!" Trevor yelled, pointing both hands at Bishop and creating a field of green energy. Bishop fired his energy blasts, but the field absorbed them and quickly expanded into the hall. Without much time to react, Bishop was caught inside the field, and outside he saw Trevor grinning at him and crossing his arms. Suddenly, Trevor ran to the window at lightning speed, opened it, and jumped out.

"Damn it," Bishop cursed to himself.

Outside, Trevor was making a dash for the gate, but Quicksilver ran to intercept him, tackling him to the ground. Trevor tried to push him off, but it was no use.

"Nice outfit, fag," Trevor snickered.

"Thank you, I made it myself," Pietro boasted. Trevor finally threw him off and started running for the gate. He heard Quicksilver running up behind him and caught him by surprise, grabbing his neck. "Gkk!"

"You're fast," Trevor said. "But I can go faster. Wanna see?" Trevor applied pressure to his hand, and a light green aura surrounded it, drawing energy away from Pietro and into Trevor's body. He threw Quicksilver to the ground and then cast his green field around him. Quicksilver looked up and saw Trevor running around him at high speed, stopping to laugh at him. Quicksilver rushed up to punch his teeth out.

Avalanche, running towards the scene, saw the exact opposite: Trevor was moving at normal speed, but Quicksilver, inside a green haze, was very slowly standing up. While Trevor taunted Pietro, Avalanche unleashed a tremor beneath Fitzroy, knocking him over so that he fell right at the iron gate.

"I don't know what you did to him, but you're not gonna catch me," Lance taunted. He ran towards Trevor with his fist ready, but the green-haired mutant jumped up and swiftly kicked him, reversing his trajectory and sending Avalanche stumbling backwards, right into the same green field where Pietro was trapped. As soon as he entered, his movement slowed considerably, passing backwards at a snail's pace. But to Avalanche, there was no change; he was just sent flying back, skidding on the ground, and stopped. He looked up and saw Quicksilver standing, looking around. Trevor was gone, and so was the green field.

"W...what the hell just happened?" Avalanche asked. "Did he teleport or something?"

"I don't know," Quicksilver replied, just as confused. "But he's gone. Where's...?"

"Where is he?" Bishop yelled, running out of the house. He saw Avalanche and Quicksilver standing around, looking confused. "Shit. He got both of you, too."

"Yeah, but what happened?" Quicksilver asked.

"Timeshift," Bishop explained, leading them back to the humvee. "He drains energy and recycles it into the creation of these little fields that change time perception. In other words, he can speed up or slow down the world around you." Just outside the gate, Denti sat up, rubbing his head. "Denti, did you see where he went?"

"I think I saw him heading east," Denti said.

"Let's go."

--

In the locker room, John prepared for one of his exercises, already wearing the uniform of a SHIELD trainee. Hidden away inside his locker was a small slip of notebook paper, folded up and stuffed into a SHIELD handbook. Before reporting to Commander Fury, John took a quick look at the paper.

dear john

i hope you r havng fun at mltiary shcool i miss you come visit soon

love shard

The letter was also decorated with hearts and a crude stick figure representing John, all done in crayon, naturally. It wasn't very much, but somehow, the crayon scribbles from his sister Shard meant more to John than the words themselves. Of course, he also had to deal with the fact that the words contained a lie- Shard had been told that John was at military school, rather than prison. Carefully folding the letter and putting it back in his handbook, John closed his locker and proceeded to the training area.

"Come on, this isn't West Point!" Commander Fury shouted from the catwalk, standing over a small gymnasium. Below, his recruit John evaded constantly shifting obstacles- pillars would rise from hidden hatches on the floor, and long poles would whip out of the walls to strike him. John rolled under a pole, then jumped over a rising pillar and aimed his fist at a mechanical arm, firing a red beam of energy and utterly destroying it. Finally, John reached the end of the room, where a red flag hung over a small platform. John jumped onto the platform, but immediately it tilted backwards and he slid off. "Time!"

The gym's devices were reset, and Fury's subordinates went to the control center to check the systems. Fury himself descended into the gym, standing over a tired John. He had been training for two months; already, he was starting to build some muscle. SHIELD had offered to remove his gang tattoo, but John refused, wearing it as a mark of his past. Though SHIELD command was concerned that he still intended to stay in touch with his gang, Fury put in a good word; he had turned down a false eye in favor of his trademark patch for similar reasons.

"You're improving, I'll give you that," Fury said, helping John to his feet. "But you've got a long way to go. Tomorrow, I want you to reach that flag in half the time."

"I don't get this," John said. "Every day, you put in some new trap. How am I supposed to get through this when you change the traps every day?"

"You're not supposed to memorize the traps," Fury scolded. "You're supposed to be ready for anything. This isn't about getting the flag, it's about improvising. Tomorrow, half the time. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," John said.

"Good. Let's take a break." An aide gave John a towel to wipe off his sweat. In the hall outside the gymnasium, Fury and John walked over to window overlooking a SHIELD hangar. Inside, technicians were working on a new vehicle, resembling a cross between a chopper and a jet. "You talked to your old gang lately?"

"I don't really write to them," John admitted. "I think I'm over that."

"Already? You've only been here two months," Fury said.

"It's my sister," John said. "Shard's in fifth grade now. I told her to send me her report cards. She's pulling A's and B's. She tells me she's proud that her brother's working for the FBI." John's mother knew he was actually with SHIELD; however, for security purposes, his ten-year-old sister had to be told otherwise. "She can't wait til I'm out of training, so I can go home and visit her... she's gotten so big. All I see are pictures of her... I can't wait to see her for real again."

"Remember, you're still here under condition," Fury reminded him. "Four months from now, if you pass the evaluation, you'll get to visit her."

"That's why I'm here, sir," John said, feeling little resentment. "You said I'd regret not going with Xavier. And I do. He was right. I needed to be an example for my little sister. I needed to be a big brother to her. These last few years, my mom had to tell her I was at a military school. She didn't want her to know I was in jail. She never let me write to her. I should've been there from the start." John wiped one of his eyes, but did nothing else. "Commander, sir, I... thank you for this opportunity. I will be the best agent I can be, sir."

"That's why I'm training you," Fury said. A group of senior agents stopped to confer with Fury about something. John took a picture of his sister from his pocket- she was ten years old, with dark skin like her brother's, and deep brown eyes. Curiously, she had light brown hair- something John now believed made her a mutant as well.

"So, this is Bishop," one of Fury's colleagues said. He was a thin man with a short mustache, and neatly trimmed brown hair. "I hear Commander Fury's taken you under his wing. I hope you're not causing him too much trouble."

"Sir, I have been training hard under Fury's supervision and instruction, sir," John said, at attention.

"At ease," Fury said. "Commander Trask, Bishop is being given special training. He's a _mutant_."

"A mutant," Commander Trask said with some disgust. Fury's words had hit their mark, and Trask offered an insincere, almost sarcastic smile. "Admissions standards really have dropped, haven't they?" John narrowed his eyes, but Trask and his retinue quickly left, talking amongst themselves.

"That piece of sh-"

"Hey," Fury barked. "If you're going to let a maggot like Trask get under your skin, you're not cut out for this job. Besides, he outranks you. Just bear it, Bishop."

"Yes, sir," John said. He glared at the back of Trask's head as the ranking officer talked with the boot-licking subordinates following him, laughing at his jokes and agreeing with his every word.

--

"He what?!" Senator Shaw yelled at his servants upon returning to his mansion. He was furious enough that the gate had been forced open; now Trevor was missing. "How? How did this happen?"

"Men from SHIELD came looking for him," a male servant replied. "Trevor attacked them and ran off. They went after him."

"This is... this is disastrous! I told him to stay here!" Shaw roared. "If he'd just stayed here, SHIELD would've taken him... he'd be off my hands... that little idiot!" Shaw picked up the telephone and dialed in a rush. "Harry? It's Sebastian. I need a favor... no... I don't have time to explain. If your boys find a green-haired young man, call me immediately. You know the routine. Oh, thank you Harry! I'll remember this." Shaw set the phone down, then turned to his servants. "And as for all of you, I will give you each one thousand dollars to keep quiet."

"Three thousand," one of the servants said.

"Three...?! I can fire you all, you know."

"And we can talk to the media."

"Oh, alright, three thousand. Each."

**One more chapter to go!**


	25. Fitzroy, part 3

**And now, Fitzroy vs. Bishop.**

**Fitzroy, Chapter 03**

As Avalanche drove the humvee down the road leading into the city, he noticed a body on the side of the road. Quicksilver, riding next to him, also noticed it, but quickly dismissed it as nothing important.

"Uh... Commander, that man was probably attacked by Fitzroy," Denti said. "Shouldn't we stop to help him?"

"No point, he's already dead," Bishop said. "Probably carjacked. That's a sure sign Fitzroy's coming this way."

"You know, between you and me," Pietro said to Lance in a low voice, "I think he's got issues with Fitzroy."

"Really? What gave it away?" Avalanche snarked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, shut up," Quicksilver snapped back. Turning his head back slightly, looking towards Denti, he asked, "Do, Lieutenant. What's your story, anyway?"

"My story?" Denti asked quizzically.

"Yeah, your story," Quicksilver repeated. "How'd you end up working for SHIELD?"

"I graduated from MIT three years ago," Denti replied. "I studied information technology. I didn't have a very impressive record or resume, but I managed to crack an identity theft ring that baffled the police... in my spare time. Once word got out, the CIA wanted me to work for them, but SHIELD made me a better offer. All I needed to do was some field training to meet their standards, so you could say I'm a pretty well-rounded agent."

"And you don't mind working in the mutant affairs division?" Quicksilver asked.

"No," Denti replied. "Actually, I think people give mutants a harder time than they deserve. I mean, I know there's some bad apples, but from what I've seen, they're the same as anyone else."

"Plus we have cool powers," Quicksilver boasted. "I bet you wish you were a mutant."

"Sometimes," Denti whispered, dejected.

"That's enough," Bishop growled. "Let's keep our focus on the mission."

--

John passed his final evaluation with flying colors. Commander Fury personally recommended him to SHIELD Command, and John Lucas Bishop became a full-fledged agent of SHIELD. After several years of service, John was promoted to Lieutenant under Fury's command. Soon, more mutants were joining the ranks of SHIELD; John wore a smile the entire day that Bolivar Trask resigned his commission in protest.

Taking the week off, John went to New York to be with his family; his little sister Shard was now sixteen, only two years away from graduating high school. With John's salary, he was able to move his mother and his sister out of their old apartment, and into a more spacious apartment in midtown Manhattan. While their mother finished cleaning the dishes, John remained at the kitchen table to help Shard with her homework.

"I'm gonna be honest with you," John said to his sister, "I've never been good with algebra."

"That's okay," Shard said, putting her advanced algebra book aside, and taking a small novel from her backpack. Shard was thin, but still short, and her hair remained a curious light brown. She looked shorter still next to her tall, muscular brother. "I don't need help with that. You ever read Anthem by Ayn Rand?"

"I... no," John admitted. "Never even heard of that."

"Even I've heard of Ayn Rand," their mother Janet called from the kitchen.

"Well, I'm supposed to write a short essay about what I thought," Shard explained. "But it's a terrible book. I don't know where to begin."

"How about from the beginning?" John mocked.

"Oh, ha ha," Shard replied. "But I mean it, it's terrible. It's like... it's like she just want to express one idea, then put a really cheap story around it. It's so lazy!"

"Well there you go," John said. "Write that down. That right there is your starting point."

"I guess," Shard said, taking her notebook and pencil. The table shook slightly. John raised his eyebrows, looking down at the floor- the table had been purchased recently, was it already uneven? The table was fine- soon the chairs shook along with it. John stood up and quickly moved to the window.

Outside, news choppers were circling the area. People on the street were running around, some trying to see what was going on. John went to the television.

"...Some kind of giant robot," the reporter said over footage of a giant red robot attacking a group of people in colorful costumes. "They're attacking it... one of them is creating some kind of wind... this is... this is the more astonishing thing I've ever seen... these people have come out of nowhere, with this robot... and they're doing things that don't seem humanly possible. This might be some kind of optical illusion or other trick, but what you are seeing are people controlling weather, teleporting, walking straight through parked cars..."

"What in the world is that?!" Janet cried. Shard also started to gawk, equally amazed and shocked.

"Mutants," John said to himself. "They're out of the bag." He went to his jacket, lying on the sofa, and took a special phone. "Lieutenant Bishop. There's a situation one block from my current location. What are my orders?"

"Ignore," said the dispatcher. "All SHIELD agents are to keep their distance from the subjects."

"Why?" John asked.

"For security purposes," the dispatcher told him. "The Marines will handle it. You are not to get involved. That's the order from the top."

"Understood," John said, putting the phone away. His mother and sister looked at him, hoping he had answers. "It's under control," he said to them.

"...theories yet unproven, but that looks to be what we're seeing now," said a scientist, calling in to the network as a correspondent. "There have been rumors of these kinds of people in scientific circles, but no concrete proof... we've heard theories of government coverups and conspiracies of all kinds... but if what we're seeing is not a trick, then these people are proof that mutants exist."

"Mutants?" Shard asked.

"They're people born with special talents," John explained. "What you're seeing there, that's all real. No tricks, no illusions. Those people are really doing all that stuff. I know because I'm a mutant, too."

"Oh, John," his mother said, exasperated.

"No, momma, I think she needs to know this," John insisted. "After this, mutants won't be able to hide anymore. See, I have this power... I can shoot energy from my hands." John held up his fist, and let it glow a soft red. "I used to use this to break out of jail."

"John, no," Janet protested.

"She needs to know!" John turned back to his confused, worried sister. "I know momma told you I went to military school, but I was really in jail. And I used my powers to keep making trouble for the guards. So the government had to come in and deal with me. Mutants were supposed to be a secret. But they gave me a second chance. Now I'm working for them. I'm one of the good guys now. And I think those people, fighting that big machine, they're the good guys, too."

"So..." Shard held up her hand. Like John's it was glowing softly, though a pale yellow, compared to John's red glow. "So that's what this is?"

"My God," their mother cried. "Shard, baby, you got it too?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "I didn't know what it was... I didn't want you to take me to a bunch of doctors."

"Don't be afraid, baby sis," John said, hugging his sister. "There's nothing wrong with being a mutant. We're just like everyone else."

"...But we have powers."

"Well, yeah. But we're still just like everyone else." On television, the robot drifted down towards a high-rise building, on fire and immobile. With a bright and loud explosion, it collided with the building, causing the camera to shake. Once the image returned, there was nothing but a giant, fiery hole in the building.

"Momma," John called. "Things are gonna change. I know some people who thought something like this would happen. Right now, everything's going to be a little scary. Nobody needs to know what me and Shard can do. Not right now, anyway."

"I know," Janet said. "I know we gotta keep this quiet. And you know I'm good at that. But promise me you won't let them do anything to her."

"I promise," he said, looking his mother in the eyes. "Nothing's going to change. I'm still working with the government. You and Shard are still going to live well. She's still going to college, momma."

"So, I can't tell anybody?" Shard asked.

"Not right now," John told her. "You need to keep it a secret a little while longer. Can you do that?" Shard nodded, though she couldn't hide her worried expression. John took his sister and put his arms around her, cradling her slightly, a whole foot taller than her. "Everything's gonna be alright, baby sis. Everything's gonna be alright."

--

Bishop crossed his arms and looked out the window at the crowded streets of downtown Harrisburg. The humvee had been parked at a meter outside a souvenir shop. Quicksilver had gone ahead to scout for Fitzroy while the others waited behind for any word. Avalanche kept the humvee running, while Denti seemed to be going through files on his PDA.

"So, this Fitzroy, what did he do to you?" Avalanche asked, leaning back from the driver's seat.

"This isn't a personal issue," Bishop replied, keeping up the facade.

"Alright, it just seems to me like you really have it in for this guy. I don't want to pry or anything."

"I have four hundred men under my command, Alvers," Bishop said. "I could send each and every last one to get a job done, but there always a slim chance that they'll fuck it up. Fitzroy is a dangerous man, but because of his personality, not his powers. This is one of those times when I have to make sure the job gets done."

"And if we don't catch him?"

"That's not an option," Bishop solemnly explained. Avalanche nodded and turned back to face the front.

"Commander, whatever happened between you and him," Lance said, seeing through Bishop's excuse, "It's none of my business, but you do what you have to. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"If you don't I'll break your legs," Bishop replied. Was that an attempt at humor? Lance figured that with Bishop, it might as well be sincere.

"Found him!" Pietro's voice announced through the speakers inside the vehicle. "Heading down Second Street. Intercepting now." Half a block away, the unmistakable green haired Trevor Fitzroy was trying to blend in with a crowd, casting glances for any sign of a SHIELD agent. From the corner of his eye, he saw something heading for him- Quicksilver instantly appeared, grabbing Trevor out of the surprised crowd.

"You again," Trevor said, smiling once Quicksilver stopped and put him down in an alley. "I think you need a time out."

"Not this time," Quicksilver said, slapping Trevor's hand away. Trevor reached for Pietro's neck again, but Quicksilver just slapped his hand away once more. He kept trying, casually lifting his hand to grab Pietro's neck and repeatedly getting slapped away, amused with the little game they were suddenly playing, until he glanced over Quicksilver's shoulders. Trevor's eyes widened as a red beam flew over his head. He cast one of his temporal fields over Quicksilver and rushed into the backdoor of a restaurant.

"Don't worry about him," Bishop said to Denti as they ran to the door. Avalanche kicked the door open.

"Easy, we're with SHIELD," Avalanche said to the kitchen staff. "Anyone seen a guy with green hair?" Nobody replied, or noticed. That's when the trio realized that the entire kitchen staff had been placed under various temporal fields, all of them slowly reacting at various rates. "Shit."

"Split up," Bishop commanded.

--

"What do you mean you haven't decided on a major?" John asked belligerently. He had come to visit his sister Shard at her dormitory at Columbia University. Just as John had hoped, Shard had kept her mutant powers a secret from all but her closest friends, and focused herself on her studies. "This has got to be the best damn school in the country, and you don't know what you're studying yet?"

"Well, I'm thinking about law," Shard admitted. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, though she was still nearly a foot shorter than her big brother. "But I also want to study literature. I'm going to take a few classes before I really settle."

"Don't take too long," John said. "I don't want your scholarship to run out on you. I don't make nearly enough to pay your tuition."

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm just here to party."

"And speaking of which, if I hear any guys have been in here-"

"I'm nineteen, John, I'm not your baby sister anymore," Shard protested.

"Ah, you're right. It's just... I dunno. I just feel overprotective is all. You and momma, you're all I've got. And where we came from... I just want you to have a good life. I'm glad you stuck to the books, baby sis. I didn't want you turning out like me."

"But you turned out just fine anyway," Shard assured him.

"Yeah, after Nick Fury busted my ass for six months," John laughed. SHIELD and Colonel Fury were no longer secret; in fact, John could openly wear a jacket with a SHIELD patch while visiting the campus. Shard was proud of her brother as well, and kept a picture of him in full SHIELD uniform on her desk. "Hey, I've never had college food. How about we try some of that?"

"You're going to hate it," Shard warned him, leading him to the door. Glancing out the window, John spotted a green-haired young man strolling outside in the darkness. John took his phone from his jacket. "What's wrong?"

"This is Commander Bishop," John said into the phone. "Fitzroy has been spotted at Columbia University."

"Processing, sir. There doesn't seem to be anyone else there," the dispatcher told him. "I'll have a team sent right away."

"Yeah, I'll make sure he doesn't escape. Bishop out." When he noticed Shard's confused glare, he explained, "There's a guy out there we're supposed to watch out for. He's a mutant and he's been causing some trouble, so the state of Pennsylvania wants us to deal with him. Stay here."

"You're going to go after him alone?" Shard asked. "I'm coming, too."

"Shard, if SHIELD's been asked to take care of someone, that should tell you they're dangerous. Civilian police can't handle him. Stay here, and stay safe. I won't be long."

Outside, Trevor Fitzroy strutted about, whistling to himself. He spotted someone walking alone, a young redhead, probably fresh out of high school. She was probably walking to her dorm after class, or maybe after a meeting with friends. Trevor grinned and followed.

--

"Don't move," Trevor barked, gripping an elderly woman's neck. Commander Bishop, Denti, and Avalanche had entered the restaurant's dining room, and Trevor had just taken the owner as his hostage. The patrons had fled, and the staff kept their distance, afraid to make a wrong move. "It won't take long for me to take everything this old lady's got."

"Put her down, Fitzroy," Bishop commanded.

"I'll let her go if you put down your little toy," Trevor said, referring to Bishop's plastic gun. He raised an eyebrow, and began to put it down.

"Sir?" Denti questioned. Lance had a confused, skeptical look as well. Once the gun was on the floor, Bishop stood back up.

"I've put the gun down," Bishop said calmly. "Let her go."

"No, the gimp there has a gun, too. Tell him to put it down. And the greaser," Trevor insisted. Bishop nodded to Denti, and he removed his gun from his holster, slowly setting it down on the floor. Avalanche shrugged; he was unarmed. "Yeah, okay. We've done business. Now I want you to call this whole thing off. I'll let go of the old lady once you've-AAAAH!" Trevor flew back into a table, allowing the old woman to slip and fall. Avalanche quickly rushed and caught her before she could damage herself, and helped her to a chair.

Bishop had his hand held out, red energy dissipating from it.

"The power's in me, not the gun," Bishop explained to a reeling Trevor. "I just use it for focus. You asked me to ditch the gun, so I gave it to you raw."

"That's real funny," Trevor said, sneering. He held out his hands, but Bishop shot him again before he could create a temporal field. Standing over the bruised Trevor, lying on a broken table, Bishop kept both hands out, prepared to strike again. Quickly, he seized Trevor by the collar, pulling him up to his feet. Denti reached into a pouch on his belt and removed a metal collar, pressing an activation switch on its side. From behind, he snapped it onto Trevor's neck like a large handcuff. Trevor grunted and tensed up as the collar drained him of his powers. Bishop pushed him, forcing him to walk.

"Sorry for any inconvenience," Denti said to the restaurant owner. "The staff in the kitchen will be fine, just give them some time to snap out of their temporal fields."

"Staff in the kitchen...?" the old woman asked cluelessly.

--

Outside, Avalanche prepared the humvee while Denti saw to the disoriented Quicksilver. Bishop pushed the captive Trevor along, but even though he was beaten and bruised, he still had a smirk on his face.

"Okay, so we're going to get credit for this, right?" Quicksilver said anxiously.

"You'll get credit for the capture," Bishop said. "But Trevor and I need to talk."

"Wait, are you...?"

"Yeah, we got it," Avalanche said, interrupting his teammate. Bishop pushed Trevor to walk away from the humvee, down the street and turning the corner. Quicksilver gave Avalanche an annoyed glance. "Easy. This is something he's gotta do."

Bishop took Trevor right back to the alley where he had originally been taken by Quicksilver. The others remained behind; it was just John Bishop and Trevor Fitzroy, along with some brick walls and a few trash cans.

"My dad's making some calls, you know," Trevor gloated.

"That didn't save you from SHIELD last time, and it's not gonna save you this time."

--

Trevor had waited for the young redhead to wander through one of the darker paths on campus before making his move. He held her neck with both hands, forcing her to his knees as he drained her energy. He felt it rushing through him, flowing through his body, a feeling greater than anything a normal human could ever feel. It was pure ecstasy to Trevor Fitzroy, more euphoric than any drug or any orgasm.

"You're such a sweet little thing, aren't you?" he whispered to the girl as she struggled, but quickly she lost her strength, and gave in, collapsing into Trevor's grip. He let her drop and stretched his arms, twisting his wrists and snapping his fingers like someone who had just woken from a refreshing nap.

"Hands where I can see them!" John Bishop commanded, pointing a plastic gun at him. Trevor turned his head, grinning, and held up both hands. "You're under arrest, Fitzroy. You'll be taken to a SHIELD prison." As John approached, Trevor released a wave of green energy from his hands, and John was trapped in a green energy field. He saw Trevor moving at rapid speed, jumping up and down and making faces at John, taunting him. John fired, but his red blast vanished once it left the green haze. He then realized that he had been caught in a temporal distortion field- time for him moved slower than it did for the rest of the world, Trevor included. He ran out, hoping to be able to join normal time before Trevor got away. He saw Trevor fall over quickly, and then saw his sister Shard, pointing her hand at him.

Outside, Shard kept her hand trained on Trevor, prepared to fire a blast of energy. Though yellow in color, her powers were identical to her brother's, at least until she could develop them further.

"Mutants everywhere," Trevor said, standing back up. "So what's your name, girly?"

"What have you done to him?!" Shard demanded.

"Aw, don't worry about him, he's just stuck in a time out. He'll be alright. How long is he gonna be there? I forget, I didn't really plan it, it was a spur of the moment kinda thing. But you... you've got a lot of energy in you. How about you come over here and give me some of that, girly?" Trevor grinned, slowly walking towards her. Shard fired at him, but he dodged, then seized her by the throat.

"Shard! Shard!" John yelled.

Holding her up off the ground, Trevor licked his lips. "Oh, the big guy wants to watch huh?" He winked at John, who he could see slowly screaming inside his field, and slowly getting up to run to his sister's aid. "Yeah, we're gonna have fun, you and me... let's get started!" Shard tried to pry his hand off, but it felt as if it was glued to her throat- somehow, his power draining effect managed to keep him fused so long as he was feeding. But that wasn't the worst of it. With every passing moment, she could devote less and less energy to her own mutant power, and soon she didn't have enough excess energy to create a single blast, even if she could break free.

She felt weak; too weak to continue struggling. Shard was a fish held above the water, feeling as if she could no longer breathe; her body was so weak that it went limp, though her will was still strong. She still wanted to pry Trevor away, to punch and kick him, but her limbs were to weak to respond. Shard become a motionless doll, screaming to move.

"SHARD!" Trevor's eyes widened as he heard John scream out, freed from the temporal field. With a red blast from his gun, John knocked Trevor away, forcing Shard to drop to the grass below. She was his priority- he rushed to Shard, checking her vital signs. "Shard... baby sis, are you alright?"

"...John," she said weakly.

"How sweet," Trevor said, already on his feet, approaching the pair. "Is she something to you? I have to say, she was yummy. But I don't think she could handle me. Few girls can, I'm just too intense."

"You son of a bitch!" John yelled. Trevor kept his hands in his pockets, generating a field that surrounded the three of them; he didn't need to project it with his hands if he intended to be inside as well. John stood up, pointing his fist at Trevor. "You fucked with the wrong man! "

"That's nice," Trevor replied nonchalantly. Did he even noticed he'd just been threatened? "I'll leave you two here to get re-acquainted. I've got places to be, you know." Trevor, near the edge of the field, stepped out backwards- and right into the waiting arms of a SHIELD strike force, who had arrived and prepared for him while he was busy inside the field. John put down his hand and watched as Trevor was beaten and carried away in fast motion. Two SHIELD agents stood at the edge of the field looking in, trying to make sense of it. John turned back to his sister, who remained motionless. He knelt beside her, cradling her head.

"John..."

"Shh, everything's gonna be alright," John said. He wanted to ask her why she had come, but he already knew the answer. "Your big brother's here."

"John..."

"Shard, everything's gonna be okay. They got him. He's gonna be locked up."

"...John..." Shard smiled weakly, and then said nothing else. John picked her up, holding her close to him. He held his baby sister tightly, afraid to let go of her. He had worked so hard to pull ahead for her, to give her a chance at a better life. In a matter of minutes, it had all ended.

John had once prided himself on his strength. He had not cried since he was a child; now he could not stop himself.

--

"Yeah, I remember," Trevor said to Bishop, his back turned away from him in the alley. He could feel the pistol pointed at his back. "I heard you bawled like a baby. Heh, I forgot she was your sister. It doesn't matter anyway."

"My mother died a year ago," Bishop said to him. "After losing Shard, she suffered from so much anxiety and stress that it killed her. But the one thing she was glad for, was that she got to see her baby girl's killer brought to justice. We threw you in a cell, Fitzroy, and we never intended to let you out. When I heard you had escaped, it was like you stopped by my mother's grave to spit on it."

"Sorry," Trevor said sarcastically. Bishop couldn't see his smile, but he knew it was there.

"Have you ever loved anything, Trevor?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah," Trevor replied. "I love feeding. Gives me such a rush. But other than that? Nah, not really. This is a shitty world, but you make the most of it."

"Did you think your dad would have helped you out again?"

"Shit, yeah. Why not? He's done it before."

"He did it because you were always in Pennsylvania. He couldn't protect you when you came to New York... or when SHIELD came after you. So what made you think it would be different this time?"

"I don't know," Trevor replied, clearly annoyed. "That's his problem."

"Your freedom is his problem?"

"Yeah, let him worry about how it happens."

"And if he doesn't, you'll tell the public that you're his mutant bastard son?" John deduced.

"Pretty much. He's such a pussy. I can tell he wants to kick my ass, but all I have to say is 'I'll tell!' and he just does whatever I want. You know what? I love that, too. I love it when he just does whatever I tell him to."

"And your victims?" Bishop asked. "Do you love the fact that they can't fight back?"

"Some of them fight back, but yeah, when they can't... it feels great." He could feel that Bishop had pulled the pistol away. He thought he heard him holster it for a moment, but then it came back, this time pointed at the back of Trevor's head.

"Do you regret anything?" Bishop said. "Does it matter at all how many lives you've taken? How many people you've hurt? Does it matter at all to you that killed someone who could've really been someone? Someone who could've made a difference in this world?."

"Shit happens," Trevor mocked.

"I'm only going to ask this once, Fitzroy," Bishop stated. "Do you at all regret killing her? Is there even a shred of remorse in you?"

"Fuck you," Trevor said defiantly. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because I'll never get the chance again." Bishop pulled the trigger- a bullet flew cleanly through the back of Trevor's head, exiting through the front, right between the eyes. Bishop had switched his plastic focusing gun for a real one with a single bullet. He hadn't used a real gun since he was a teenager; even as a SHIELD trainee, he had concentrating on using his powers instead of weapons. And even as a gang member, Bishop had never killed anyone with a gun.

What he had done would not be considered honorable by most people. But deep inside, buried somewhere, Bishop still believed in the same ruthless code he had been taught as a boy. Trevor Fitzroy had not been killed by a Commander of SHIELD, but by a former member of a street gang. Now, that Bishop was dead as well.

Bishop threw the gun into a trash can. He wouldn't need it again. He bent down and turned Fitzroy over, not at all surprised that Trevor hadn't died with his trademark smug smile. The split-second when he realized he was about to be killed would forever be frozen on his face.

--

"Dead?" Senator Shaw exclaimed, shocked. An agent of SHIELD had personally come to his mansion to deliver the news, a courtesy extended to members of the senate; otherwise, he probably would've just gotten a phone call without much detail. "But... how? What happened?"

"While attempting to escape from SHIELD custody, he was shot by an unknown assailant," the agent explained. "According to the report, we believe it was a vigilante." The agent handed Shaw a folder. "All declassified details are listed here. For security reasons, we are withholding pieces of information for now. SHIELD is truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, thank you," Shaw said, subdued and sedate. But once he closed the door, he tossed the folder aside as if it were his electric bill. A huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders- SHIELD's blackmail was only effective so long as Fitzroy was alive. If he was dead, it would be harder to prove he was connected to the Senator from Pennsylvania.

Sensing his opportunity, he went to his office to make an important phone call.

"Cameron? Hello! It's Sebastian. Listen, I wanted to apologize to you, I misread your proposal. I thought there was some questionable wording, but goodness, I've looked it over, and I honestly can't remember what I was worried about! I must be having a little too much to drink, eh? Haha! Yes, I'll support the bill as-is. In fact, I think we can afford to make a few additions..."

In exchange for keeping his relation to Shaw secret, Fitzroy had asked him to help enable his depraved behavior.

In exchange for keeping Fitzroy's relation to Shaw secret, SHIELD had asked him to help defeat any anti-mutant legislation attempted by his colleagues.

Now free from both burdens, Senator Sebastian Shaw was free to support whatever legislation he wanted, and now added his support to the growing list of names backing a law originally suggested by the mayor of a small town called Bayville...

--

Just as Bishop had intended, Quicksilver filed a report that showed only he and Avalanche had gone to Pennsylvania. The official reason for having only two members was because Quicksilver had deemed Fitzroy a minor threat. While they had managed to collar him, Fitzroy attempted to escape, but was killed by an unknown assailant. Quicksilver speculated it was a vigilante (officially, at least), and this was the report delivered to Senator Shaw. Bishop had made it clear that they were to remain quiet about the real events surrounding Trevor Fitzroy's death.

Commander Bishop watched a group of cadets from an overhead catwalk, being drilled by their instructor in a large room. He was joined by Colonel Fury, who lit a cigar. He offered Bishop one; as usual, Bishop declined. Fury knew he would, but he felt Bishop had earned the courtesy, and continued offering it, in case Bishop ever decided to accept.

"These cadets are getting shrimpier every season," Fury groaned. "But they'll be tough as nails in six months."

"That's how you breed a real SHIELD agent," Bishop agreed. "I guess I was too soft on those Brotherhood punks."

"You make due with what you've got," Fury assured him. "I came to talk to you about their latest report... the Fitzroy incident. Says a vigilante probably killed him. Examiner says it was done close range, probably while he was standing. Sounds like execution style to me."

"Most likely," Bishop shrugged.

"...I added a line about Quicksilver being momentarily incapacitated," Fury said knowingly. "I found it implausible that he couldn't have chased after him before this vigilante got him." He exhaled some smoke. "I gotta ask... when I brought you into this organization, you said you wanted to be an example for your sister, and you wanted to help your mother financially. Both are gone. Now they've been avenged. What's your motivation for sticking around here?"

"This is my home now, sir," Bishop explained. "I have nowhere else to go. All I've got now is my duty."

"Are you still devoted to SHIELD?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Fury said. "I'm glad we've still got tough bastards like you on our side." Fury departed, puffing on his cigar. Bishop kept watching the cadets, wondering where Shard would've been that day. She probably would've been close to graduating from college. Maybe she would've gone on to law school. Maybe she would've become a writer. She may have eventually learned the extent of SHIELD's power, and even berated her brother for involving himself with such cases. She certainly wouldn't have approved of killing Trevor Fitzroy in an alley. Shard would've been the moral compass Bishop sometimes felt he lacked. But Bishop kept his focus on the present; Shard would be none of those things.

But if she was, one thing would've been certain. For all his faults, Shard would've been proud of her big brother.

**And that's that. Hope you didn't find it too sappy. I also hope nobody's upset that real time travel wasn't included in the story; I had to change Fitzroy's powers in order to avoid real time travel altogether (also, teleportation's sort of covered). Time distortion is a compromise. I'm also aware that Fitzroy is supposed to be a descendant of Shaw, but not actually his son. Things tend to change when you're trying to avoid "HE CAME FROM THE FUUUUUUTUUUUUUURE!" settings, so I basically just combined Fitzroy and Shinobi Shaw. Senator Shaw himself (who is not a mutant here) will become a major character after the Dr. Nathan storyline is resolved, along with his pal Cameron... but even more so than Shaw himself, that little bit of legislation he suddenly flip-flopped on will be very, very important.**

And now this week's profiles: Fitzroy, Shaw, and Bishop himself.

**Trevor Fitzroy  
****Age: **24  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Green  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Place of Birth: **Washington, D.C.  
**Occupation/Status: **Escaped Prisoner (deceased)  
**Affiliation:** Himself  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes in mutant supremacy  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Energy Absorption: Fitzroy is capable of draining energy from living creatures and re-metabolizing the energy to create his temporal effects. Fitzroy must be physically touching his victim, and cannot absorb the energy for himself- he can store it, but cannot use it for anything other than his second power. Though his preferred method is to grip the neck of his victim, this isn't necessary.  
-Temporal Distortion: Fitzroy can alter the passage of time within small areas. He can slow it down or speed it up, but the more drastic the effect and the wider the range, the more energy the power consumes. The limits to his power have never been fully tested, but he has been observed affecting an area with a diameter of 50 feet. He has been observed decreasing time to a near-standstill, but increased flow of time has only been observed at x3. These distortion fields also exist for a finite amount of time, the lifespan determined by how much energy Fitzroy has invested. Whenever anything inside these distortion fields returns to normal time, they retain any changes- for example, a person trapped in a field for ten minutes, experiencing time at twice the normal speed, will have aged twenty minutes.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Unknown  
**Personality Profile: **With no sense of morality or manners, Trevor has no consideration for others. When he finally met his estranged father, Trevor decided he didn't really need a father. However, Trevor understood that Sebastian Shaw was a powerful man and used that to his advantage, constantly blackmailing his father with the threat of revealing himself as a mutant. Having his father covering his crimes only made Trevor cocky and arrogant, believing himself to be untouchable. This further fueled his dark desires and his crimes became increasingly more severe. With his back covered, Trevor continued his streak not because he enjoyed his crimes themselves, but because he enjoyed having power over his victims, and he enjoyed having his father's protection. Power itself was a high for Trevor, and in his sadism he always enjoyed watching his victims struggle against it, which only reaffirmed his sense of power and control.  
**Author Notes: **Trevor is the archetypal spoiled rich boy. Despite being a bastard son, he knows he can get his father to agree to anything through blackmail. I set him up as a direct contrast to Bishop, who lived an underprivileged life and truly had to work to get ahead. Despite this, I decided not to give them any actual relationship; Fitzroy only killed Shard because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and has no other connection to Bishop... this is despite the fact that the main reason I even included him is because he has a history with Bishop in the comics. Like I said before, his powers were changed both to get rid of time travel elements, and so I wouldn't have another teleporter around. As it is, his energy absorption is similar to Rogue, and to that of our next fugitive (though less so).  
And in case you're wondering: when writing Fitzroy, his actions, his motivations, and his general demeanor... yes, he was based on the archetypes of a rapist.

**Sebastian Shaw  
****Age: **53  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Black  
**Eye Color: **Blue  
**Place of Birth:** Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania  
**Occupation/Status: **US Senator from Pennsylvania  
**Affiliation:** Himself and his constituents  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes in human supremacy, though blackmailed into deterring anti-mutant legislation  
**Known Mutant Abilities: **None, baseline human  
**Non-mutant Abilities:** Well-versed in law and politics  
**Personality Profile: **Like many politicians, Shaw's moral compass seems just a bit broken. He's more interested in pleasing the people who fund his campaigns than in doing any honest work for the people. Even without his senate career, however, Shaw is a tremendously wealthy man, and he's not above using is money and power to get what he wants. Despite this, he does treat those he deals with and those under his employ with a degree of professional courtesy, and hasn't been known to double-cross his allies. It's unclear why Shaw didn't just have Trevor killed. He had no love for the boy, but maybe he still protected him out of his feelings for Trevor's mother. Or, maybe he just didn't want to be the one responsible for Trevor's death, even if he did wish for it. The truth remains clouded.  
**Author Notes: **Shaw's one of the old standby characters from the X-Men universe. He's probably been used in fanfiction dozens of times, mostly as a member of the Hellfire Club. Since the Club is so popular, I'm trying to stay away from it, since it's just treading old ground. Shaw plays only a minimal role in Fugitive Nine, but like a lot of other minor characters, he's going to play a bigger role in the next story. And why he's not a mutant? Eh, not enough plain human characters in this story. Mainly, it just works to add tension between Shaw and his bastard son.

**Commander John Lucas Bishop  
****Age: **33  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Black (shaved bald)  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Place of Birth: **Harlem, New York  
**Occupation/Status: **Commander of SHIELD/Director of Mutant Affairs  
**Affiliation: **SHIELD  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes in equality between mutants and humans  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Energy Absorption: Bishop is capable of absorbing energy.  
-Energy Projection: Bishop is also capable of converting this energy into his own plasma blasts. He usually uses a pair of specially designed plastic handguns to help focus the energy into concentrated blasts  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Trained in armed and unarmed combat, battle tactics and espionage  
**Personality Profile: **Growing up in a bad neighborhood with an absent father, a teenaged Bishop believed he had to join a gang in order to survive. Once under Nick Fury's tutelage, he saw differently. Hardened by his experiences, Bishop can appear stiff and humorless. He takes his job seriously and has no room for goof-offs under his command. His philosophy as a commander is to push his subordinates constantly in order to bring out the best in them, something he learned from Fury (who, in retrospect, usually lightens up just a bit once his trainees graduate). As an agent of SHIELD, Bishop is devoted to his duty, if for no other reason than because he has nothing else left. His family is dead, and his career gets in the way of starting his own family.  
Though Bishop generally plays by the rules (albeit the SHIELD rules), he's good at knowing when to bend or break them in order to complete the mission. This is also something he looks for in his own agents. As a former gang member, Bishop understands that sometimes, raw brutality will get the job done. Though not very diplomatic in nature, Bishop will rarely use violence as his first response, and then will only react according to the severity of the situation.  
Despite his outbursts, one of Bishop's key traits is his self-control. Though he can grow impatient with his subordinates, he does not abuse them (though he may yell a bit). Bishop is willing to listen to alternate ideas, though he will be quick to dismiss them if he doesn't feel they're good enough. With his odd combination of self-control and shouting, Bishop seems to be both an example and an enabler for the Brotherhood.  
Bishop also has a strong sense of right, though it may be a little more cloudy than, say, the X-Men. Bishop has no qualms about keeping criminals in captivity without any rights, even those granted to them by the US constitution, or in outright killing people he feels are too dangerous to be kept alive, regardless of evidence or actual history. However, he also does not like to see people wrongfully punished, and makes sure that his targets meet his strict moral guidelines before taking action. Though he frequently threatens targets with lifetime imprisonment without parole or rights, he generally reserves this only for the worst offenders. Up until his murder of Trevor Fitzroy, Bishop was not known for being vengeful. However, few enemies of SHIELD have ever had personal contact with Bishop, so it remains to be seen if this was an isolated incident.  
**Author Notes: **Originally, Bishop wasn't even part of this- G.W. Bridge was going to be the Brotherhood's taskmaster, but that changed because there's nothing interesting about Bridge, and it made more sense to have a mutant commander. Bridge became Bishop because the toys had already been produced and all we had to do was change the heads... okay, nevermind, bad joke. Anyway, since I'm trying to avoid time travel, that removed a huge chunk of Bishop's backstory, so that made him easier to squeeze into the storyline. Obviously, he's not one of the X-Men and had no real interest in joining... really, not every comic book X-Men character needs to join the Evo X-Men (hell, I thought putting Gambit and Colossus on the Acolytes was a brilliant idea). The Brotherhood needed a tough boss, and I thought Fury would be too busy too directly deal with them, so Bishop fit the bill. Come to think of it, with all the changes made, I'm not even sure how much he resembles the original Bishop. Maybe he needs a mullet?  
Also, his name was changed from just "Lucas" to "John L." because the big villain of Invisible Cell (that'd be the story before Fugitive Nine) was Lucas, aka Legion, aka Scottish Guy. I just figured it'd be awkward to have two Lucaseseses. Luci? Lucy! Got some 'splainin' to do...

Wait, Denti hasn't had a profile yet? Hmm...

**NEXT EPISODE:**

**Something in Costa Rica has caught SHIELD's attention. Avalanche, Blob and Pyro are sent to investigate a small island near the coast. One of the fugitive nine is there, but what does he have to do with the flying beast that resides there? And what's the significance of the red crystals growing on the roof of a lava tunnel? **

**Next: SAURON**

Thank for the reviews, they are like brain candy to me! Be here for Sauron next Friday.


	26. Sauron, part 1

**Well folks, we're done with one-shots. After this, there's only two more installments before the finale, so things are going to start falling into place rather quickly.**

**Now, we're back to the Nathan storyline... tangentially, anyway. If you'll remember during the Mystique story, Dr. Nathan has a brief conversation with someone who apparently was trying to get him something in exchange for his notes. Well, here he is. This story features a fictional Costa Rican island called Isla del Fuego, which I'm using in place of the real Tierra del Fuego simply because the latter is too far south (especially since the Savage Land itself doesn't exist here). Oh, and just a heads' up: this story and the next one take place at the same time. They were originally going to be one story, but the separate plot lines kind of made the whole thing a big, confusing mess, so I separated them entirely. I'll point out that this was done months ago, so it's not a last-minute revision like some of the other things that have sprung up.**

**Also, no, I did not plan on having this story posted the same day The Incredible Hulk opens in theaters. Unless Marvel is controlling me? Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

The numbers on the handheld watch were closing in on 'zero.' A young blond man held it, watching the numbers nervously as he ran through the thick jungle at night, where the humidity and high temperature did not drop, despite the late hour. He didn't care that his sweat was attracting all kinds of parasites, or that his body heat and motion could be sensed by nocturnal predators. He didn't care that, in his hurry, he trampled aimlessly through the foliage, only making it easier for something to follow him.

20 seconds.

He didn't have much time. He had to get as far away from the nearest village as he could. He nearly tripped over the roots of a tree, but recovered and kept running. Young and thin, the man had already removed his glasses and placed them in a loose backpack he held in one hand.

10 seconds.

He couldn't afford to check the watch again. He threw it into his backpack, afraid that he might not be able to find it again once it reached zero... he could easily buy another on the mainland, but on the island, it was essential.

He couldn't look at his watch again, but he knew the countdown was finished. He could feel it in his chest, burning, like something living trying to claw its way out. Every muscle in his body stiffened, and the convulsed, and he began to lose control. He buckled to his knees, clawing at the moist ground, unable to move them on his own; it was taking over. His hands were turning green, and his fingers were growing abnormally long. The creature inside was gaining control, slowly rising to its feet, struggling to balance itself as they transformed beneath him.

In less than a minute, the metamorphosis was complete. The creature spread his arms; no, his wings, and raised his head, shrieking into the sky. Flapping his long, wide wings, he took to the sky, announcing to the jungle that its master had awakened.

--

**Brotherhood Five**

"**Sauron"**

--

**Chapter 01**

The Brotherhood had been informed ahead of time that they would have two concurrent missions. Quicksilver, being the prudent one, decided that the team would be split into two groups of three. In order to decide who went with which squad, they had agreed to choose in the most democratic method they could conceive.

"Alright, time to divvy up the team," Quicksilver ordered. "Line up, line up. Team captains need to make their pick."

"Do we have to?" Toad whined.

"Yes," Avalanche said. Toad, Blob, the Scarlet Witch and Pyro all stood up and formed a line in the Brotherhood's control room. Blob crossed his arms, confident that he would be one of the first picks. Wanda's arms were also crossed, if only to display how ridiculous she thought this game was. "I call first pick."

"No, I'm the team leader, so I get first pick," Quicksilver protested.

"I called first pick before you did, so I get first pick."

"He's got a point," Blob said. "He called it."

"Fine, make your pick," Pietro conceded.

"I call Wanda!" Avalanche said, to Blob's surprise. Wanda sighed and walked over to Avalanche. Quicksilver was clearly unhappy with the decision, but grudgingly accepted it.

"Alright, I've got Blob."

"Yes!" Blob shouted, running to Quicksilver, and causing the floor to shiver slightly. Now realizing that the team wasn't quite large enough for an effective draft call, Avalanche looked at the remaining two choices: Toad and Pyro. He glanced over at Quicksilver, who clearly had the same idea, and flashed his eyes nervously towards him, and then back towards the two remaining choices.

"I choose..." Avalanche's finger waved ambiguously between the two remaining members. Toad and Pyro were both getting antsy, neither wanting to be the dreaded last pick. "Hmm... I think I'll choose..." From the corner of his eye, Lance spotted Quicksilver continuing to glance nervously at him.

"Don't... don't..." Blob started whispering.

"I choose..."

"C'mon, c'mon," Toad started whispering, wiggling his fingers in anticipation. Sweat was beginning to form on Pyro's forehead.

"I choose Toad," Avalanche finally said.

"Whew!" Quicksilver exhaled. Avalanche gave him a confused look. "I thought you were gonna stick me with him."

"You'd rather have Pyro than Toad?!" Blob protested.

"No, but I'm trying to save face here, you moron," Pietro quickly muttered. "So, good luck dealing with the smelly degenerate, Lance!" Quicksilver turned to the console after hearing a chime. Once activated, Lieutenant Kevin Denti appeared on the screen. "Okay, Lieutenant, our teams are all set and ready to go."

"Teams? Who said you'd get to choose your teams?" Denti asked.

"W-wha?"

"Commander Bishop has two missions for you," Denti explained. "And you don't get to choose your teams. But first, I feel I should inform you that one of your captures has escaped."

"What?!" Quicksilver shouted. "Who?!"

"Gambit," Denti revealed. "We're not even sure how he did it. We can't find him anywhere. The Commander was going to personally take over the interrogation today. So far, none of our techniques gave us any answers."

"And you just let him get away?" Avalanche asked.

"We're still trying to figure out what happened," Denti explained. "I don't have any further details yet, but Commander Bishop will brief you on your missions." Denti's image disappeared, replaced by Commander Bishop, reporting from his own office.

"Hey, what kind of security do you have there?" Avalanche asked. "You just got Gambit locked up and already he's out, and nobody knows-"

"Alvers, shut up," Bishop told him. "Gambit is not your priority. For now, let us worry about him. I'm assigning two separate missions to your team. Karl Lykos has been sighted in Costa Rica, and Kenuichio Harada in Canada. Our window is limited in foreign territory. Therefore, you'll need to keep your numbers small if we want to avoid any problems. Team one in Costa Rica will consist of Avalanche, Blob, and Pyro."

"Damn it," Avalanche said under his breath.

"Alright, so I'll take Toad and the Scarlet Witch to Canada," Quicksilver presumed.

"Wrong again," Bishop said. "The Scarlet Witch will be going to Canada. Alone."

"You're sending the team out without their leader?" Quicksilver protested. "With all due respect-"

"Why am I being sent alone?" Wanda asked.

"Omega Red," was Bishop's reply. Wanda opened her mouth to speak, but remained quiet. Nobody noticed the wry smile forming on Pyro's face. "He escaped from you once before. Or more like you allowed him to escape." His eyes shot directly towards Wanda, who almost took a step back. "We know, Wanda. And I'm willing to give you another chance. Harada is located in the same place as Omega Red. You have to bring them both back."

"Wait a minute, that's unfair," Avalanche said. "Why is she-"

"-Why can't Wanda take someone else with her?!" Quicksilver interrupted. Avalanche grimaced.

"She's lucky we're offering her a second chance," Bishop said. "What she did was insubordination and treason. And you're all guilty of aiding and abetting."

"This is bullshit," Avalanche said. "You're having Toad and Pietro sit out so you can play this little game? That's so-"

"Shut up," Wanda said to them. "I don't need you guys trying to defend me. If that's what he's ordering, then I have no choice. I can handle this."

"Good. I'm sending a second helijet to you. Avalanche, you will go to Costa Rica with your team. And Quicksilver, you'll stay here. Is that clear?" There was silence. "Is that clear?!"

"Yes, sir," Lance and Pietro both reluctantly muttered.

"Commander, if I might make a suggestion," Pyro said, stepping forward with an odd half-grin. Toad glared at him. "Maybe you should send me to go with Scarlet here... you know, keep an eye on her, make sure she's alright, something like that?"

"...No," Bishop said. He hoped Pyro wouldn't be stupid enough to blow his own cover, but he didn't need him watching Wanda. "I've assigned you to Avalanche. You'll go with him. I'm turning it back over to Lieutenant Denti. He'll give you the details."

"Karl Lykos has been seen on Isla del Fuego, a small island belonging to Costa Rica," Denti explained, returning to the wall monitor. "The villagers on the island have given him a place to stay, so he shouldn't be too hard to find... but due to his powers, we strongly suggest caution. As for Omega Red, he's been spotted in Northern Ontario, along with Harada. The coordinates will be sent to your helijet's computer. So far, no intel on motives or objectives on these two. Good luck."

"What was that all about?" Blob asked Pyro, while Lance, Wanda and Pietro discussed the mission elsewhere. "Are you trying to get some alone time with her, Allerdyce?"

"No, just doing my duty," Pyro says. "I'm a part of this team, aren't I?"

"Yeah, besides, we all know Pyro's gay," Toad said, unable to resist throwing in a jab.

"I am not, you stinky little pest. Go count the notches on my bed. Go count them! Right now!"

"That doesn't prove they're girls," Toad replied.

"Yeah, well how come I've got girly mags stashed away? Explain that!" Pyro countered.

"You got body image issues, and you want to keep reference material," Toad replied. By now, Toad and Lance had been let in on Blob's practical joke. Blob was struggling to hold back his laughter, and this only encouraged his smaller friend. "And I mean, c'mon. I've seen how you look at Pietro."

"I don't look at him. He's not even on my radar!" Pyro protested.

"C'mon, a little honesty never hurt anyone," Toad said, putting an arm around Pyro. "See that? Pietro really fills out that suit, doesn't he? It just hugs those tight little buns behind him... don't they just look so firm?" Toad took one of Pyro's arms and pointed it in Quicksilver's general direction. "C'mon, you can't keep living a lie. I know Pietro. He and I are old buddies. I know he's into you, man. Just go up to him, give him a nice little pinch, say 'what's cookin' good lookin',' and-"

"That's it!" Pyro yelled, turning and socking Toad in the face. "You've taken your sick little joke too far!" Before Toad could jump away, Pyro tackled him to the ground, continuing to punch him with his lanky arms. Blob grabbed Pyro by the flamethrower and pried him away, pushing him off long enough for Toad to recover, though he had to take a few breaths between laughs. By now, Wanda had gone to the hangar, and Avalanche wandered over to the group. "What the hell's going on here?"

"Toad said Pyro was gay," Blob explained.

"Oh?" Avalanche asked. "What's the matter, don't you want Pietro to know how you feel about him?"

"I heard my name, what's going on?" Quicksilver asked.

"Nothing!" Pyro yelled angrily. "Nothing at all!"

--

"Good practice," Rogue said to her group of students, following a series of exercises on the Institute grounds. Her small squad of twenty had just finished running an obstacle course near a path of trees. They had performed well (though she worried about underachiever Ellie Harsaw), and so she let them go early.

Drinking from her water bottle, Rogue approached Kitty Pryde, who was preparing for her own training session to begin the following period. Kitty sat on one of the outlying benches with a small duffel bag filled with balls for a game of mutant-powered catch. She seemed a little restless, as if she was anxious to avoid being idle.

"You alright?" Rogue asked.

"I should be asking you," Kitty replied. "I can't believe you're already back with your students. Kurt's still taking it slowly."

"He was there longer," Rogue said. "And I think he took it worse than any of us. Even Amanda can't snap him out of it."

"Everyone's affected by this," Kitty said. "Scott seems like he's afraid Jean will disappear if he takes his eyes off of her... Hank's been so busy trying to find out who this 'Nathan' guy is that he's hardly sleeping. The Professor... I hardly see him anymore, since he seems to be at Cerebro twenty-four seven. But you jumped right back into your old routine."

"I guess it's 'cuz I'm the new Logan around here," Rogue mused. "I dunno. I guess I'm just tryin' to keep my mind off the whole thing."

"Well, we'll find this creep. Everyone's working too hard not too. Even the Brotherhoo-" Kitty abruptly stopped herself.

"Are you still mad at Lance for what he said to you?" Rogue asked, knowing only from second-hand accounts of the incident with Lorelei.

"Actually, it's not really that," Kitty admitted. "He wasn't himself... but I don't know. This whole thing... I just felt like the Brotherhood didn't care enough. I mean, even Blob gave us something. But everyone else... it's like it doesn't matter what happens to the X-Men. And Lance really hasn't shown me that he cares. And it keeps happening. Every time I think he's matured... I keep seeing the old Lance. Like that angry rebel is still in there."

"Isn't that what got you all hot for him in the first place?" Rogue asked.

"Yes... I mean, no... I... well, it can only go so far," Kitty replied. "We're not teenagers anymore." Kitty's students started to appear, walking out to her in their training outfits. Rogue put a gloved hand on Kitty's shoulder before leaving. Kitty sighed and stood up, hiding her depression from the students. "Okay, everyone's here!" she announced happily. "You guys ready to do some warmups? Alright, let's go!"

--

"Okay, we have to find Lykos on some jungle island in Costa Rica," Avalanche announced to Blob and Pyro as they rode on a SHIELD helijet, along with a pilot provided for them (as both of the team's pilots were excluded from this mission). "This shouldn't take us too long. I've read the file on Lykos, so I think we'll be prepared."

"Anything important we should know?" Blob asked.

"Well, he's about our age," Avalanche explained. "He used to study genetics at Yale, but they expelled him because he kept missing classes. He sort of absorbs energy from lifeforms around him. The report said he can't control this power, so I guess it'll be like fighting Rogue."

"Easy enough," Blob said. "Guess that's why they just sent us three. You think Wanda will be okay on her own?"

"She insists on going alone like Bishop said, so I guess so," Avalanche replied. "Still bothers me."

"Hey, she can take care of herself, right?" Pyro added. "She'll be alright."

"Like you even care," Avalanche accused.

"I care plenty! She's my teammate too, you know. I mean, it'd be a shame if she went and died on me before I could share my, heh, feelings with her. Am I right?" Pyro raised his hands in hopes of a few high-fives. All he got were two irritated glares. "And you both say I'm the gay one..."

"I'll kick your ass later, Pyro," Avalanche said. "Once we get to Isla del Fuego, we'll find Lykos and bring him back. Then we can worry about everyone else."

"I think you'll be too busy fending off mosquitoes," the Pilot said over the intercom. "They're the size of housecats. I'm serious."

"Housecats? They don't get that big," Avalanche argued.

"Sure they do. They grow very large in tropical settings. They've been known to suck children dry. That's what Chupacabras is, you know."

"...Chupacabras is a housecat-sized mosquito," Avalanche droned.

"Yes. It's native to Puerto Rico," the Pilot explained.

"...We're going to Costa Rica."

"That's in Puerto Rico," the Pilot said.

"...No, they're two separate countries," Avalanche argued. "Who educated you?!"

"Uncle Sam, of course," the Pilot responded. "We're now over Costa Rican airspace. We'll be arriving at Isla del Fuego shortly."

--

Karl Lykos washed the soot and grime from his hands at the side of a stream, near a cliff overlooking the ocean. After getting it out of his fingernails, Karl dried his hands with his own shirt, then adjusted his glasses. Karl was a thin, almost scrawny young man, around college-aged, with dusty-blond hair. He had a pair of dirty gray pants and a green shirt, and with him a worn red backpack. Around his neck, he wore an overly large metal ring, gold in color. Digging through it, he found a photograph of a young red-haired girl. After staring at it for a moment, he carefully put it back and instead took out a notepad, where someone had scrawled something on the newest page:

'ALMOST THERE' the note said, using the worst handwriting Karl had ever seen. It looked like an animal had attempted to hold a pen. He put the notepad down and took out a small watch. It had been reset; he had six hours. Taking a pen from the backpack, he turned the page on the notepad, and wrote a new message.

'We may not have much longer, see if you can do it faster,' Karl wrote. Then, he took a cell phone and checked for a signal. Once he had one, he dialed.

"Byron's Books," the old man replied. "How can I help you?"

"Do you have anything by Mr. Milbury?"

"Karl, my boy," Dr. Nathan said in relief, once the password had been given. "How is it coming along?"

"He says it'll take five more hours," Karl replied. "It'll be about six more until he can get back to work. With any luck, I should have something for you in the next few days."

"Good. I've done a second check, and it appears all of my notes are accounted for," Nathan explained. "I will arrange to have copies sent to you once I have the gem."

"Looking forward to it."

"But I should warn you, there's no guarantee that you'll find what you're looking for in my notes alone," Nathan said. "This will be hard work. Are you willing to go through all of that trouble to contain your condition?"

"Not contain, cure," Karl said. "I'm sick of this. I'm sick of being a lousy mutant. We should all be wiped out..."

"Now now, that's no way to talk. Not all mutants are evil, Karl. You may resent your own condition, but don't forget that you're truly no different than any other human. Mutant or not."

"Yeah, yeah," Karl muttered. "I've made up my mind, Doctor. I know this is what I need. And maybe... maybe I'll just end up fixing the world's problems while I'm at it." Karl disconnected. He felt something in his mouth, and reached in for it- a fish eye. Disgusted, he threw it aside and began to drink from the river. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a jet overhead. In the distant sky, he saw a black helijet heading towards the island. SHIELD had arrived. Putting everything into his backpack, he ventured back into the foliage.

--

Avalanche, Blob and Pyro arrived at a small village at the base of a sleeping volcano, with no paved roads, and apparently little in the way of permanent structures. Most, if not all of the houses were made of bolsa wood, and the people seemed to wear clothing made of straw. These people were an isolated offshoot of the Maleku tribe, and as could be seen by their homes and clothing, they did their best to preserve their way of life. One old man sat on a straw mat in front of his house, wearing a faded dress shirt and a straw hat, and clutching a wooden cane. He glanced up at the strangely dressed newcomers, but still nodded to them in regard.

"I'll handle this," Blob said. "I know Spanish."

"You know Spanish?" Avalanche repeated.

"Hey, I'm from Texas, I picked up a few things," Blob boasted. "Hola!" he called, with thickly accented Spanish. "We... uh, vengo para... uh... buscar... un Americano... Karl Lykos?" The old man gave him a confused look, then started shouting into his house. The old man's son, a muscular man with long black hair, stepped out, looking at the visitors as if they were wearing brightly colored outfits... which, in fact, they were. The old man said something to him, and the younger man approached Blob.

"Si, you hablo Espanol," the man said. "Me llamo Urraca."

"Yo soy Blob," Blob introduced. "El as Lance, el is Tonto. We... uh... vengo... buscar Karl Lykos."

"Karl Lykos?" Urraca asked. "Si, si, aqui esta, dice que viene para estudiar, de alguna universidad, no entiendo que exactamente, perro si, aqui esta."

"Uh... mas slow," Blob requested. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to speak English, would you?"

"English?" Urraca asked. He shook his head. "Mire, soy el unico aqui que habla otro idioma. Vienan solo a buscar a Lykos?"

"Uh... si?" Blob replied. As Urraca continued explaining the situation, and Blob continued to nod, only catching a few words here and there, Pyro just glanced around, wondering how easy it would be to set the houses on fire.

"Okay, he says he went out to the forest," Blob explained. "I think."

"That's helpful," Avalanche muttered, leading the group away. "We can't just go out looking for him. We'll have to wait until he comes back here."

"But that's boring!" Pyro whined. "Let me clear some brush, mate, we'll smoke him right out!"

"We're not burning down the forest," Avalanche commanded. "So, as long as we're here, let's see what there is to eat." Behind them, one of the other men was arguing with Urraca, pointing furiously at the visitors. Avalanche caught this out of the corner of his eye and turned around, cautious. "I don't like the way he's pointing at us."

Soon, more villagers emerged, carrying bows and arrows. The team was surrounded by the local militia, most of them young men, but a few older men and even women were armed and prepared to fight.

"Get behind me," Blob said. Blob retreated with Pyro and Avalanche using him as cover. The arrows were surprisingly powerful, but he managed to deflect them with his tough skin. They backed away from the mob and quickly moved through the forest to escape. While Avalanche was able to move quickly through the trees, Blob was not so lucky, and the thick foliage only slowed him down. Pyro kept running after Avalanche, glancing back to see Blob trying to shake off the militant natives, who were now trying to jump on him and pin him down.

"Fred!" Avalanche yelled. He ran back, arm outstretched to manipulated the ground, but Pyro grabbed him and yanked him further into the jungle. By the time Avalanche managed to push him off, Blob was motioning for them to go on. Avalanche refused, starting back towards his friend, but Pyro stopped him.

"What's more important, huh? The mission or your teammate? What's Bishop gonna say, mate?"

"Fuck Bishop, I'm going after Fred!"

"Look at the picture, mate! Lykos is right under our noses!" Pyro forcibly turned Avalanche's head towards the jungle. The blond-haired, thin Lykos walked towards them, stopping when he realized there were foreigners watching him. Immediately, he began to run in the opposite direction.

"Argh... go help Fred," Avalanche ordered, chasing after Lykos.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Pyro said in the general direction of the now distant mob, certainly not loudly enough for them to hear. "I tried, they were too much for me. So long, Dukes!" Pyro said, running after Avalanche.

**Incidentally, the clueless pilot also appeared in Invisible Cell. He doesn't have a name, or a purpose.**

**For the curious, Urraca explained that Karl is indeed on the island, claiming that he was a student from some university there to study something (Urraca isn't sure what subject). Also, he's the only one there that speaks any other language (but you probably already guessed that).**


	27. Sauron, part 2

**La historia continua! **

**Sauron, Chapter 02**

Blob had to be left behind, his fate unknown as angry villagers attacked, and maybe even subdued him. Avalanche continued running through the jungle, chasing his target Karl Lykos, with Pyro not far behind.

"Stop!" Avalanche yelled, holding out his hands and pulling up the ground like a loose carpet. Lykos fall onto his back, but Avalanche reached him before he could recover, picking him up. "You're coming with me."

"Hey, good job!" Pyro said, clapping.

"I told you to go get Fred!"

"I figured I'd be more useful here," Pyro grinned.

"I'm going to have to kick your ass twice when this is over," Avalanche growled. He turned back to Lykos, who struggled to break from Lance's grip. After a moment, he stopped squirming.

"SHIELD sent you, right?" Karl asked fearfully. "...Just give me a chance to explain, I haven't done anything! I'm not guilty of anything! Please believe me, I haven't committed any crime!"

"Not our problem," Avalanche said. "You're on our list, we're bringing you in."

"It wasn't me... it was him!" Karl explained. "It was all him! He's a monster, I can't control him!" Avalanche picked him up and pushed him towards Pyro. He asked, "Do you have the collar?"

"I thought you had it," Pyro said.

"Well you're fucking useless, aren't you? Well, we'll just take him like this for now. Let's see if Fred's alright, then we'll take him to the helijet."

"Listen to me, I absorb ambient energy from living organisms," Karl explained, almost as if he were reciting from memory. "After I absorb a certain amount, I transform... the transformations are more frequent in areas with large amounts of naturally occurring organisms, like forests and jungles... but the calculations are always thrown off by the presence of additional mutants... oh God, I can feel it..." Karl smiled weakly. "He's a monster... he'll rip you to shreds... heh... he's going to kill you both!"

Karl collapsed, clutching at the dirt in pain, losing control of his actions. Avalanche watched the transformation with caution, though Pyro seemed more interested than afraid. In less than a minute, Karl was gone, replaced by an eight foot monster.

"Well shit," Pyro said.

The monster's body retained some aspects of human physiology- its torso and arms were clearly humanoid, though the torso was a little taller and more muscular than Karl, and the arms had expanded to a ridiculous length to accommodate the wings that were now growing from them, with three claw-like fingers where the hands should be. His legs were also longer, with the heel stretched out to resemble the leg of a quadrupedal lizard, and a long, whip-like tail growing from the stem of the spine. The gray pants remained, designed to stretch and conform to the new form, though the shirt was too tight, and the monster tore it off with its beak.

Above the shoulders, past the metal ring that now seemed a better fit, was a two-foot-long, thick craning neck, at the end of which was a head that only bore subtle human touches, nearly invisible behind the long, reptilian beak and the crest growing backwards from the top. It looked like some freak combination of a human, a dragon, and a pterasaur.

The monster looked at Avalanche, human eyes staring at him from deep sockets. Using his folded wings to help support his body's structure, he walked in a quadrupedal manner, glaring at Avalanche, seizing him up, arching his long neck downward in an offensive posture. The nostrils on the top of the beak flared.

"I think we'll be having barbecue dinosaur tonight," Pyro grinned. He held his wrists up and produced two streams of fire, letting them loop upwards above him.

"Mutants..." the monster said with a high, raspy, slightly inhuman voice.

"It's talking..." Pyro said nervously.

"That's not going to help you, Lykos," Avalanche said.

"Sauron!" the monster roared. If either Lance or Pyro had ever read Tolkien, they would recognize the reference. As it was, Sauron's lack of verbal articulation made it difficult for them to understand that he was trying to tell them his name.

"You must be pretty sour, then," Pyro jeered.

"I don't know how well you can understand us," Avalanche said, "But we're under orders to capture you. Now you can come with us, or we can do this the hard way."

Sauron stared at Avalanche briefly, and then began to walk past him, apparently just ignoring him.

"Hey! Hey!" Avalanche yelled.

"He didn't even give me a chance to toast him! What's this all about?! Hey!" Pyro shouted. "You ugly piece of lizard shit! Get back here so I can make cinders out of you!" Pyro pointed his flamethrowers at him and scorched the dinosaur-like mutant, covering him with a wave of fire and cackling like a fool. Suddenly, a big green tail emerged from the inferno, smacking Pyro aside. Once the fire was gone, Sauron emerged, completely unscathed. He even smacked one of the trees that had caught fire, putting it out.

Sauron once again stared at them for a moment. Finally, he said, "Come."

"Why that..."

"Shut up," Avalanche said. "Let's just go and see what happens." Pyro stood up and dusted himself off, scowling as he followed Avalanche and Sauron through the forest. However, after walking only a few steps, Sauron stood up, spreading his wings and taking to the sky. "Ghh?!"

"You know how to fly, Avalanche?" Pyro asked. Avalanche sneered, but continued following Sauron, if only roughly. The winged reptile flew towards the mountain, circling the summit before landing on a lower cliff near the beach, waiting at the entrance to a cave. Once he was sure that Avalanche and Pyro had seen him, he began to crawl on all fours and walked inside. "Think it might be a trap?"

"Well, duh," Avalanche groaned. "Just keep your eyes open."

--

After walking through the thick forest, Avalanche and Pyro arrived at the cave entrance, facilitate by the placement of large boulders next to the cliff that acted almost like stairs. The cliff itself was on a side of the mountain that was closed to the beach, and puddles of seawater still remaining from the last high tide. Sauron had long disappeared inside the cave, but Lance assumed that he would be inside.

"Keep your sparks ready," Avalanche said as they entered, bathed in an increasing red glow as they ventured further into the cavern. The tunnel itself was short, and Sauron waited at the end. The tunnel overlooked a larger chamber, containing a broad cliff and a river of molten lava beneath it, with various crude rope bridges leading to other wall tunnels. Several of the local villagers had gathered on the cliff, congregating around a kind of stone dais in the center, decorated with human skulls. The women were carrying large trays of meat that Lance couldn't identify, and the group seemed to lack the oldest and youngest villagers. Urraca apparently led the group, as he pointed to Sauron and informed the others to pay attention.

Once the villagers had all turned to him, Sauron stood up and spread his wings, his frightening screech echoing through the chamber and forcing some of the villagers to reflexively cover their ears. One of the younger men handed Urraca a staff decorated with bright feathers and a bird's skull. Holding it over his head with both hands, Urraca called to Sauron in the corrupted Maleku language, motioning to the food offerings. Sauron screeched in response and flew towards the dais, sitting on it as if it were both a nest and a throne.

Avalanche and Pyro made their way to the cliff, using the bridge, which miraculously survived in the intense heat of the chamber. After all, there was a lava river nearby, basking the entire cave in red light. The villagers approached them, wary and pointing spears and bows at them, but Sauron's screams forced them to back away, at least once Urraca interpreted the command. Sauron looked right at one of the women carrying a food bowl, then pointed hastily at Avalanche and Pyro. Quickly, two women brought the food to them, as well as two straw mats for them to sit on.

Seated, Avalanche wretched when he saw that the menu included roasted iguana and raw fish. The trays were laid out in front of Sauron and his two guests. Sauron sat down and began to scoop up the offering, very much behaving like a domesticated animal. As the meal continued in silence, Urraca spoke to Sauron, motioning towards another cave. Several strong men pulled Blob into the cave, letting his weight drop in front of the feasting Sauron. Urraca pointed to Blob and explained something to Sauron, while one of the men held an obsidian knife to the unconscious Blob's throat.

It was then that Avalanche realized Sauron didn't actually understand anything Urraca was saying; in fact, despite constantly speaking, Urraca and his men had to gesture wildly, sometimes repeating their gestures just to make sure Sauron understood them. It was clear to Lance that Fred was being presented as a prisoner, and they were asking if Sauron wished for his execution.

"Wait, he's with us," Avalanche said to Sauron. Sauron glared at him for just a moment, then screamed angrily at Urraca and the others, forcing them to back away. Once again, Sauron beckoned to one of the servant woman and pointed at Blob; like the other newcomers, he was now one of Sauron's guests.

"I don't like fish," Pyro protested. Hearing this, Sauron pushed Pyro aside with his beak and began to consume Pyro's meal, swallowing the fish in a few gulps.

"So what, do they think you're some kind of god?" Avalanche asked, nibbling on the fish. It wasn't quite to his taste, so he put it back on the tray. Sauron shrugged; apparently, he didn't care what they thought of him, just as long as they obeyed.

"Why are you being civil with him?" Pyro whispered.

"Because I have no idea how to kick his ass yet," Avalanche whispered back. Once the meal was finished, Sauron crawled off his throne, stretching for a moment, and then walked to the edge of the cliff, looking at another cavern connected via bridge. Urraca pointed to it, as if asking if he wanted to know about that bridge. When Sauron gave no answer, Urraca pointed down to the lava river, gesturing with his hands.

Suddenly, one of the younger men screamed, running at Sauron with his own obsidian knife. Catching the beast by surprise, the attacker plunged the knife into Sauron's back; the monster roared and spun around, knocking the attacker onto the rocky ground. Before anyone else could act, Sauron was upon him, pinning him with his taloned foot and viciously biting into his face. Avalanche ran towards him, but Sauron swatted him away with his tail.

Sauron crawled away from his kill, still gnawing on a small piece of flesh. Turning back only briefly to look at the mangled corpse of his attacker, Sauron kicked the body over the cliff, letting it fall into the lava. With his long neck, he reached his back and pulled out the knife, throwing it over and reuniting it with its owner.

"Huh... wha?" Blob mumbled, waking up and wiping his eyes. Watching the winged reptile crawling nearby, covered with the red glow of the lava, Blob quickly realized he was in Hell. "Oh no, there's gotta be a mistake! I was trying to be good, I swear!"

"Fred, we've got a situation," Avalanche told him. Shaken from his daze, Blob stood up, looking around at the cavern and realizing that it was a bit less frightening than he first thought. He flashed his teammates an embarrassed smile. "That big dinosaur is Lykos. And he's bullying them into... I guess feeding him."

"Wait, I think that's the guy that speaks Spanish," Blob noted. He walked up to Urraca, who was still stunned by his friend's death. "El... que... uh... tu hacer... por el?"

"Mire," Urraca said, taking Blob aside, "Quiere encontrar unas piedras, piedras rojas que se encuentran mas abajo. Nosotros hemos hecho todo el trabajo, perro ahorrita, no podemos seguir adelante. Hay... bueno, hay mucha lava."

"I understood lava," Pyro said.

"He says this dino wants to find red rocks... uh, somewhere, but there's too much lava."

"I called it! Lava!" Pyro repeated, proud of himself.

"Lykos," Avalanche called. Before he could speak any further, Sauron angrily screamed his own name, attempting to correct the mistake. Avalanche sighed. "Sauron, you have them digging for you? Red rocks? What the hell are you trying to accomplish here? What's so important that you need to scare these people into helping you?"

"Karl wants gems," Sauron replied.

"For what?" Sauron didn't reply. He stood to his full height, stretching out his wings, flapping his massive wings and creating a strong gust beneath him before flying towards the cave he had been discussing (for lack of a better term) with Urraca. Once he was gone, Urraca breathed a sigh of relief, then started ordering everyone to leave the cavern. .

"You two go with them," Avalanche said. "I'm going to go see what's so special about those gems."

--

"Oh, hello Kitty!" Kurt waved, feigning enthusiasm. After her training session, Kitty had gone to the kitchen for a quick snack. At the table, Kurt was stirring his spoon in a bowl of cold soup. His fake smile couldn't fool her; Kurt had been sitting there, staring at the soup for nearly an hour. "The soup is great today."

"Kurt, it wasn't your fault," Kitty began.

"Everyone seems to think that's what I need to hear," Kurt said, his happy facade vanishing. "But put yourself in my shoes for a moment, Kitty. What if... what if Lance had been kidnapped, and you rushed out to help him... but you were too busy trying to impress him to do it."

"Well, Lance and I..." Kitty stopped herself, not wanting to ruin his analogy. "The point is, Amanda wasn't hurt."

"No, the point is she could've been," Kurt angrily told her. "I don't care that I failed. I don't even care that some madman put me in a dog cage for weeks. If I'd lost Amanda... I just..." Kurt couldn't continue. He held his head in his hands, trying to hide his tears. Like a sister comforting a younger brother, Kitty put her arms around him.

"I know she means a lot to you, Kurt... but the important thing is, she's safe. And I've talked to her. She thought you were heroic that day. I know she wants to see you again."

"I don't know," Kurt said, sniffling. "I think she'd be better off without me. She'd be safer."

"She knew what she was getting into," Kitty assured him. "Lance and I knew..." She almost bit her tongue, but continued, "that we were both going to put ourselves in danger. With SHIELD being so secretive, sometimes I don't know if I'll even see him again. And it upsets me sometimes." Kitty stopped herself when she realized she wasn't lying. "I... I know it's not the same, but Amanda believes in what you're doing. You still believe in it, don't you?"

"I do," Kurt said honestly. "Always."

"Then there's no reason to keep beating yourself up over this. I want you to call Amanda tonight. Just talk to her. Don't apologize, don't guilt yourself... just talk to her. Like you always do."

"I... I'll try," Kurt replied weakly. He took his bowl to the sink and left it there before walking out of the kitchen. Kitty sighed; now if she could only sort out her own issues...

--

Sauron crawled on all four limbs through the small cave, dug and chiseled by the natives he had bullied into obedience. There were several paths, evidence that the natives had searched everywhere for the gems Sauron wanted. Avalanche had followed Sauron by keeping a distance between them; as he ventured into the cave, he noticed small red speckles along the walls and ceiling, almost like glitter.

After a few more minutes, however, Avalanche had to stop; the heat was growing too intense, though Sauron continued undeterred. Lance stopped in a side tunnel, deciding to hide and wait until Sauron returned.

At last, Sauron came to a small lava tube, a long room with a low ceiling and a high level of molten lava bubbling below. Just standing in that heat was enough to kill a human being. But Sauron was blessed with high endurance.

Regardless of his high tolerance for heat, direct exposure to the lava would be more than even he could handle. He could fly over it, but the ceiling was too low and the space too narrow for him to fly. However, the magma had created small lavacicles on the ceiling, burned away by the lava itself as well as its heated gases. Clinging to the grooves on the ceiling, Sauron crawled upside down, steadily crossing the long tunnel.

At the far end, before the tunnel sunk deeper into the ground, the ceiling was dotted with tiny red crystals, larger than the dust found in the higher tunnels. Formed by the rising lava as well as the corrosive gases, the crystals were unpolished, and in Sauron's opinion, not especially interesting. But he had already gone that far, and it would be best to take a few and hope that he would later find something interesting about them. Maybe they would shine if polished properly?

His feet and what passed for hands were both busy clinging to the ceiling. Instead, Sauron arched his long neck and began to scrape the ceiling with his beak. Some bits of crystal fell back into the lava below, but Sauron managed to scoop several large fragments into his mouth. He felt that was enough; endurance or not, the heat was getting to him, and he began the slow, careful trek back out of the cavern.

Avalanche stood perfectly still, watching as Sauron crawled past him. Once there was enough distance between them, Avalanche started following slowly.

Outside, Sauron spat out the crystals and took a deep breath of cold, sea air. Reaching for a nearby backpack belonging to Karl, Sauron pulled out a notebook with his beak, then carefully took a pen. Holding the pen between the elongated thumb and two figures on his wing, Sauron wrote a crude message on the blank page: 'DONE.'

Sauron dropped the pen, then collapsed to the ground. With his energy expended, Sauron reverted back into Karl Lykos, who sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Karl's pants had managed to remain, though his shirt was missing- the wound from the native attacker was also gone. He took a spare from the backpack and slipped it on before checking the notebook. Upon seeing Sauron's message, Karl looked around. He almost ran to the red crystals that were thrown on the ground, picking them up in his hands and smiling.

"I've got it," he said to himself as he poured them into his backpack. "Now to send these out..." Digging through his backpack, Karl once again took out the photograph of the pretty girl. "This nightmare will be over soon. I'll come back to you. I promise."

"Lykos!" Avalanche yelled. Startled, Karl almost dropping the photograph into the ocean. Quickly, he caught it and stuffed it back into his backpack before turning to face his would-be captor. "What are you planning?"

"That's none of your business!" Karl yelled. "I've asked you to leave me alone. If you don't, that thing's going to come back out and kill you!"

"Yeah, I saw your trick," Avalanche told him. "You use your Sauron transformation to scare these people into digging for you... and you ended up having to do it yourself anyway."

"Wait, what?" Karl asked, perplexed. "Is he...? No, I knew he'd do something like this! He's obsessed with power, everywhere we go he tries to bully people into treating him like some kind of king. I don't always see what he sees, but I'm trying to fix this. If you'll just leave me alone, I can fix this! I can fix everything!"

"Let's go," Avalanche sighed, grabbed the scrawny Karl by the arm and pulling him up.

"I can fix you, too!" Karl pleaded, struggling fruitlessly against the much stronger man's grip. Before he could make any further attempts to bargain, the transformation began again; Avalanche tried to keep Karl pinned down, but it was no use. Sauron was conscious once again and pushed Avalanche aside, taking Karl's backpack in his talons as he flew towards the top of the mountain.

--

Close to sunset, Blob and Pyro sat with a group of village elders, trading stories of their various adventures. Granted, none of them had any idea what the others were saying, or really what they were talking about, but at least it kept them fairly entertained. Avalanche soon joined them, tired and noticeably angry.

"What did you find?" Blob asked.

"Lykos," Avalanche said. "He and Sauron are two separate personalities. At least that's what he says. Sauron's been mining some kind of gem from that volcano. He flew off before I could do anything else."

"Oh, did he mention that Sauron just loves us?" Pyro said. "Could've caught the bugger and returned to Bayville hours ago, but Lance here wanted to have a tea party with him."

"There wasn't anything we could do," Avalanche explained. "But I don't get why these guys don't stand up to him. Sauron could handle one of them, but all of them?"

"I guess they're afraid," Blob said.

"That's how it starts," Avalanche told him. "Next thing you know, you're sitting around waiting for him to tell you what else to do, and then when you get so tired of waiting that you abandon the whole thing, boom! There she is, telling you to go fight again, even after you've started dating one of them! But it doesn't end there, she'll want revenge against someone else for reasons that don't concern you, and when you think you're on the same side, you fight a huge fucking killer robot, one of your friends sells you out, then you have to go save your other friend from the fucking military, the bitch gets left behind, and you're back to square one! Then what happens? Someone else comes in to dick around with you, and next thing you know, you're working for the fucking government, fighting THEIR enemies, and they don't even bother giving you the whole story! And it's not gonna stop until you put your foot down and say 'fuck all of this, nobody's gonna use me anymore!'"

"Uh, you okay, man?" Blob asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Avalanche growled, rubbing his face. He turned back to one of the village elders. "Look, the point is, you have to stand up to this guy. Or it's never going to end."

"Eh?" the elder asked.

"Isn't that what we're here for?" Pyro asked. "We're supposed to put that freak in a body bag. So, let's go after him!"

"Quit bitching, Pyro, none of us can fly," Avalanche reminded him.

"I'm bitching because I'm BORED!" Pyro shouted. "This is what you call a mission? Sitting here and waiting for this fat fuck to wake up? Why aren't we wrecking something? How come we gotta be all methodical about this? If we can't find the fucking lizardman, let's just burn the island! Smoke him out! If we don't catch him, let him burn, Bishop doesn't care!"

"Even if your idea wasn't completely fucking retarded," Avalanche began, "One, you tried frying him once. It didn't work. Two, he's got wings you dipshit, how far do you think it is to the next island? And three, your idea is completely fucking retarded! How did we get saddled with this moron?"

Their argument was interrupted by the appearance of Karl Lykos, wandering into the village a short distance away, carrying his dusty backpack.

"Alright, he transforms faster when he's close to mutants," Avalanche said. "Pyro, where's the collar?"

"Right here," Pyro droned, holding up the restraint collar he had been sent to retrieve.

"Okay, I'm gonna go pin him down. You put the collar on him immediately. Got it?"

"I've got a better idea... have Dukes sit on him," Pyro suggested. "Much easier that way, don't you think?"

"Fuck you, just keep that collar ready." As Avalanche, Pyro and Blob approached, Karl saw them and ran, startling a few nearby villagers. "Stop him!" Avalanche yelled, improvising. One of the natives shrugged. "Uh... aw, geez... Blob, tell them Sauron orders them or something!"

"Sauron dice... uh..." Blob scratched his head. "I can't remember the word."

"Leave this to me!" Pyro yelled, dashing ahead of them. Though not quite Quicksilver, Pyro's thin frame lent him greater speed than his bulkier companions. He quickly caught up to Karl and tackled him to the ground. He squirmed, but just like before, gave up fairly quickly.

"Get the collar on him!" Avalanche ordered. While Pyro tried to figure out how it was supposed to go, Karl spat at him.

"Mutants," Karl snarled, as if the word itself were an insult. "You just can't stand us normal people, can you? Even when we're trying to help you!"

"Normal? You're a mutant, too," Avalanche reminded him.

"Not for long," Karl revealed. "A hundred years from now, the X gene will be extinct... and... I... argh...!" With a sudden surge of strength, Karl threw off his attackers, and in front of the entire village, he transformed into Sauron.

Now recognizing Avalanche and the others as enemies, Sauron started flapping his wings. He grabbed Karl's backpack with his beak, then pointed his head up and let it slide around his neck. He turned to Avalanche, giving him one last malicious glare. Sauron started to take off, but Blob grabbed his whip-like tail and pulled him back to the ground, screeching and thrashing.

"Allerdyce, the collar!" Blob yelled. Pyro was hesitant to get anywhere near the flapping, distressed Sauron. "Allerdyce, come on!"

"If you're so bent up about it, you do it!" Pyro said, handing the collar to Avalanche. Avalanche pushed Pyro away and cautiously approached the target. The armed villagers returned, pointing their bows at the trio. Pyro created a wall of flame to ward them off while Avalanche tried to approach the flailing Sauron. His long neck craned backwards and his jaws opened wide, launching a ball of pale yellow fire at Blob's face. With one of his few vulnerable areas struck, Blob let go and Sauron took to the sky. Below, Pyro kept Sauron's army at bay while Blob and Avalanche retreated.

"So, what now?" Blob asked.

"He's roosting on the mountain," Avalanche said, pointing. "We'll just have to make a house call. Pyro, keep giving us some cover."

"No problem, mates," Pyro yelled, though he added in a low mutter, "Though I don't know why I'm bothering..."

**Oh, Pyro, will they ever give you the time of day?**


	28. Sauron, part 3

**Maybe the volcano should've been called "Mount Doom," and Pyro should've been tasked with throwing the inhibitor collar into the fires to defeat Sauron. Okay, sorry, I'll let you finish reading now.**

**Sauron, Chapter 03**

Blob still rubbed his face as he followed Avalanche up the sloping mountain, climbing up on the side facing away from the village. Using his geology-based powers, Avalanche was able to push some rock outward in order to create a rough walkway around the mountain. However, he had to be careful not to upset the structure; after walking ten feet or so, Avalanche would have to reset the unused walkway as best he could.

"All I'm saying is you should've clobbered him when you had the chance," Pyro argued. "Nobody's going to care if we bring back damaged goods. Hell, I did you boys a favor by torching Flashback. Maybe I can't do the same for this bird... lizard... guy, but what's stopping you idiots?"

"We're not psychopaths," Avalanche said. "Killing should be a last resort."

"That so?" Pyro asked, grinning. "Because I've heard some stories, you know..."

"Well things change," Avalanche replied. "Some of us have actually grown up. You should give it a shot."

"But it sounds so boring!" From an alcove above, Sauron watched them with narrowed eyes. Perched on a rock with his neck swooping low, Sauron raised his wings behind him, a vulture observing his prey. He didn't have a problem with them before, but now that he realized they actually stood a chance against him, Sauron had no other option. He'd have to dispose of them.

He wondered if any of them were tasty.

--

As the evening approached, many of the students gathered in one of the common rooms of the mansion to hang out. The television was tuned to some kind of special programming that involved celebrities and singing in some way. It didn't matter, as nobody was paying much attention.

Scott and Jean were usually present during the evenings to talk while they ostensibly watched the students. It wasn't uncommon to have one of the teachers there, or in the mansion foyer. All things considered, Jean had re-adjusted to daily mansion life quite well. She was known for her resilience, but the fact that she had spent less time in captivity than Kurt or Rogue helped tremendously. Jean was her usual kind, caring self, picking up a dropped book for a student and returning it with a smile.

However, Scott didn't quite return to normal. As Kitty entered the room, she noted that Scott seemed nervous, even anxious. He was very happy to have Jean back, but somehow, he was still unsettled.

"You know, nobody watches this," Kitty said to them.

"There aren't too many options," Jean explained. "This is about the only family-friendly programming we have." The average age in the room was thirteen, and though most thirteen-year-olds could handle mature subject matter, Jean thought it was best to stick to something light. "We tried the news yesterday, but everyone complained."

"But they don't complain about Serenade with the Stars?" Kitty asked. Jean just shrugged. Scott didn't seem to be in the same room, his attention apparently focused elsewhere. If he wasn't wearing ruby-quartz glasses, Kitty guessed that he was probably just staring out into space, momentarily unaware of his surroundings. He tended to zone out whenever he was lost in thought.

"Scott!" Kitty said for the fifth time. Finally cajoled out of his trance, he turned to her. "Are you still on Earth, Scott?"

"Yeah, yeah... just thinking," Scott quickly explained. "What's up?"

"I heard one of your kids blew up his desk in class," Kitty said. "What happened?"

"Oh, he's just having trouble with his powers," Scott said with some disinterest, not bothering with any detail.

"Jean, can I talk to you for a second?" Kitty asked, taking Jean away. Scott seemed to get tense, and keep them within his field of vision. "I could totally understand you acting all detached and distant after what you went through... but why's Scott still like that?"

"I think he's just frustrated that he couldn't do anything to find me," Jean explained. "He's sort of like Kurt... they're both beating themselves up for something that wasn't their fault."

"Yeah, but it's like he's afraid you'll disappear if he lets you out of his sight," Kitty said. "I'm sure you've talked to him, but... I dunno, have you tried...?" Kitty motioned towards her forehead.

"I sort of want to, but I think it's better for him to deal with this naturally," Jean replied. "Honestly, I think he'll feel better once we've found Dr. Nathan. We all will."

--

"He should be at the top," Avalanche said to his teammates as they continued climbing up the mountain. They were nearly at the peak, but Sauron hadn't shown himself. The sun was beginning to set, and coming darkness would make it harder to search.

Fortunately, Sauron made the first move.

Swooping down from above, Sauron grabbed Avalanche by the shoulders with his large taloned feet, picking him up and carrying him away from the others. Avalanche struggled to break free, but Sauron's grip was too strong. The winged mutant flew upwards several feet, carrying the hapless Avalanche with him.

"Allerdyce, do something!" Blob yelled.

"What do you want? Fire doesn't do anything to him!"

"I don't know, you're the only one with a long-range power!" Realizing that Blob had a point, Pyro shot two streams from his flamethrowers, creating a pair of fiery eels that chased after Sauron in the sky.

Spotting the fire eels, Sauron tried to lose them, but Pyro's mental hold was too strong, and the eels kept at him. Sauron didn't notice as one of the eels bit his tail; having such high tolerance for heat, Sauron didn't feel a thing. The second eel flew closer to Sauron's head, striking at the face. Annoyed, Sauron snapped at it in response before changing his flight path. One of the flame eels was waiting for Sauron and struck him in the face. Like Blob, Sauron's face was one of the more vulnerable areas on his body. Screeching in pain, Sauron dropped his prey. Blob, meanwhile, positioned himself to catch Lance, moving back and forth as Avalanche fell back down. With a hard drop, Blob caught him and set him back down. "You okay?"

"I think so," Lance said, rubbing his back. Somehow, Blob's blubber was enough cushioning to prevent any serious injury, though the fall wasn't that great.

Flying down towards them, Sauron spat a pale fireball. Pyro tried to control it mentally, but failed, and instead countered it with his own, normal fireball. The resulting flash startled the airborne Sauron long enough for Blob to leap from the summit and grab him by the torso, sinking him to the ground as if tied to a boulder. While Blob held him down, Avalanche spread his arms and mentally seized the rock beneath them, raising pillars around Sauron and Blob and slowly curving them to create a rock cage of sorts. Once enough the cage was high enough, Blob backed away, leaving Sauron to be trapped by the growing rock pillars.

But... Sauron simply folded his wings and slid out of a gap between the pillars, showing that he was quite nimble despite his size. Avalanche stopped the rock growth, but there was still a rumbling beneath them.

"Oh shit," Avalanche yelled. "I think I upset the volcano!" Thick white smoke began to emerge from previously unseen vents. Blob and Pyro began to run, but Avalanche stayed behind, holding his hands towards the vents.

"What are you doing?!" Blob yelled. "This thing's gonna blow!"

"SHIELD made me study some actual geology," Avalanche replied. "I think I can keep this from exploding... get back!" Avalanche tore open the vents, letting the hot gas and some spew outward. Slowly, he widened them until he saw a red glow emerging, and the rock between the vents began to crumble. Struggling, Avalanche kept the coming lava at bay, steadily widening the hole as it started to spill out. A short path towards the edge crumbled, giving the lava an outlet and allowing it to spill across the side. The village had been built too far from the volcano to be affected by lava flow, but Avalanche still made sure it flowed towards the opposite side, where there was only a small patch of jungle between the mountain and the sea.

"How did you do that?!" Pyro asked, peering from behind a rock.

"Pressure is what causes an eruption," Avalanche said, collapsing to his knees and catching his breath. "I just need to relieve some of it to keep from exploding."

"I still think we should get away from it," Blob suggested. Avalanche nodded, and the retreated from the summit. Enraged, Sauron flew towards Avalanche, shrieking with his talons exposed. But before he could attack, Blob stepped in the way, grabbing Sauron's feet, his skin too tough to be damaged by contact with the claws, and pulled him down.

Tumbling down the mountainside, Blob and Sauron crashed into the misty jungle below, breaking several trees with their combined weight. Once they stopped, Sauron tried to take off, but Blob grabbed his foot pulling him back down. Sauron threw a fireball towards Blob's face, but he blocked it with his arm, then yanked the reptilian mutant back to the ground and socked him in the face. Sauron struck back with his talons, ripping Blob's shirt to shreds, but doing no damage to his thick, impervious skin. Avalanche arrived with Pyro, sliding down the mountain using his geological control. Lance reached for the ground, uprooting a few trees, but doing little to stop the flying mutant.

The lava flow was coming dangerously close to them. Avalanche waved his hand to push it away, but he didn't have the same effect on molten rock; it was like trying to sweep jelly with an old broom- some of it was pushed back, but it didn't stay where Lance steered it.

"Pyro, give me a hand!" Avalanche ordered, getting an idea. Pyro looked down at the lava and likewise concentrated. With their combined power, the molten rock was slowly pushed back to a safer distance (though a few flames erupted from it, as a result of Pyro's control), though not enough to make a difference. "You think you can spike it?"

"No idea, let's give it a shot." Together, they pressed into the lava and managed to spray a bit of it upward. Avalanche motioned for Sauron, and Pyro nodded. Still distracted by Blob, Sauron didn't notice when Avalanche and Pyro hit him with a squirt of lava right on the back. Screaming, Sauron flailed wildly as the molten minerals burned his skin, dropping to the ground and rolling in a panic, hoping to wipe it off. Once it was gone, Sauron righted himself and spat a fireball in their direction.

"Nuts to this," Pyro said, turning to Sauron and Blob. Pyro released twin blasts from his flamethrowers, torching the canopy. Sauron shrieked and dove for the newcomer, diving right through the wall of fire. Pyro screamed, but had no time to react as Sauron took him in his claws. Flying up to a large rock, Sauron landed with one foot, holding Pyro up with the other, then with both wings. With Pyro's concentration broken, the jungle fire quickly vanished, though the lava flow remained.

"Enough," Sauron said to Blob and Avalanche. Finally, he opened his large, toothed beak and brought it down on top of Pyro's head. Urraca and several of his men appeared from the jungle to aid their overlord, carrying spears, knifes, and bows. While Sauron held Pyro in his jaws, Urraca's men surrounded Avalanche and Blob. "Leave."

"Under present conditions, I think it'd be wise to listen to him," Pyro complained.

"Well... what do we do?" Blob asked. Avalanche scowled. He hated to lose, and even though Pyro was a horrible person, Lance wasn't about to sacrifice him for the sake of the mission. Even if he was, he didn't think he and Blob could fend off Urraca and his warriors. He sighed.

"I'm going to regret this," Avalanche muttered to Blob. "Sauron! Let him go. We'll leave."

"Good," Sauron said, taking his jaws off of Pyro's head. He pushed the lanky Aussie away, then spread his wings as if to further display his supremacy over the intruders. Pyro seized the moment and jumped on Sauron's back, illiciting gasps and shouts from the native warriors. Though Sauron thrashed, trying to get the pest off, Pyro clung tightly to the beast, holding a large metal ring high in the air.

Startled, Avalanche checked his belt- the inhibitor collar was gone, now in Pyro's hands. He had little time to worry about how that had happened; the villagers were already upon them, following their lord's example. While Blob started throwing warriors left and right, Lance went straight for Urraca himself, grabbing his command staff and trying to pull it away. The men gave their leader considerable distance, knowing he could fend for himself.

Urraca took a hunting knife from its pouch and tried to slash at Avalanche, still refusing to let go of the staff. But just as quickly as this struggle began, it also ended- Urraca stopped as he noticed that his men were shouting angrily towards Sauron's rock. Urraca and Avalanche both looked over to find that Pyro had securely fastened the inhibitor collar to Sauron's neck. Knocked off his rock by his own thrashing and a sudden loss of balance, Sauron slumped to the ground. His eyes gazes upward at Urraca, and he let out a gargling cry before steadily transforming back into Karl Lykos.

Urraca offered a quick curse, kicking Karl before turning to his men and ordering them to retreat. As they left, Urraca stopped near Blob, telling him, "Es suyo."

"Okay, let's get him out of here," Blob said, rubbing his hands together. As Blob carried the semi-conscious Karl, Avalanche helped Pyro to his feet.

"When did you take the collar?"

"I'm not really sure, you know," Pyro said, scratching his head. "Must've been at the top. But that's all minor now, Alvers. So tell me, do I know how to capture a beast or what?"

"I... yeah," Avalanche admitted. "You did alright."

"Alright?! Just alright?! Once again, you have me to thank for scratching one of these pests off your list, and once again, I get the snub," Pyro grumbled. "I think it's about time you admit that I've earned my place on this team."

"I said you did alright, what do you want, a fucking parade?"

"That would be nice, yes."

"Well, I didn't let you get killed," Avalanche offered. "Is that good enough?"

--

The team returned to the beach, where their helijet and Pilot were waiting. While the Pilot prepared for takeoff, Avalanche waited outside, taking off his goggles and rubbed his eyes. The sun had now set, and it would surely be night by the time they returned to Bayville. Karl Lykos, collared and shackled, sat towards the rear of the helijet, away from his captors, guarded by Blob, with Pyro sitting at the door. He looked through the confiscated backpack, hoping to find something useful.

"Notebook, an extra shirt, canteen, compass... nothing but junk," Pyro lamented, until he found a small photograph. "Oh? Who's this cutie? I think I'll keep this one..."

"Give that back!" Karl protested. He tried to stand up, but Blob forced him back into his seat. "That's mine... take anything else, you thugs, but leave me that!"

"Let me see that," Lance said, taking the photo from Pyro's hands. Pictured was a cute young girl, likely Karl's age, with rust-colored hair and large green eyes, smiling innocently.

"Her name is Tanya," Karl whispered. "We've known each other since preschool. We'd be together right now if this monster would just give me my life back."

"And here I thought you were just a bigot," Blob remarked.

"I have more than one reason for hating your kind," Karl replied.

"Does she know?" Avalanche asked, stepping inside.

"No," Karl admitted. "I'm too ashamed to tell her. Even my parents don't know about... him."

"Those gems," Avalanche said, still holding the picture. "What do you need them for?"

"I can't tell you," Karl said. "I swore I wouldn't." Avalanche held up the photograph and put both hands on it, prepared to tear it. "Wait, wait... it's... it's complicated. His name is Dr. Nathan..." Karl stopped himself before he could reveal a last name.

"Does everyone know this guy?!" Blob asked in exasperation.

"Dr. Nathan what?" Avalanche pressed.

"S-smith," Karl said. "I... I don't really know him," he quickly added. "He came to me. I don't know how he found me, or how he knew what I wanted, but he needed the monster's help. Nathan wanted him to find a Cyttorak gem, and those are really hard to come by, and even harder to extract."

"A Cyttorak gem?" Avalanche remarked. He had seen such a gem only once, when Magneto explained its special properties aboard Asteroid M. He hadn't recognized it in its rough, unpolished state. "What did he need it for?"

"I don't know what he wanted with it," Karl explained, unaware of the gem's true power, "But he offered me some notes, so I could find a cure for... our condition."

"I don't know what Nathan told you, but there's no cure for being a mutant," Avalanche said.

"Not yet," Karl said. "But if I could find a way to cure myself, I could have a normal life. Even you can understand that. Isn't there some moment when you wish you hadn't been cursed? Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to just be a normal guy, working a normal job, going to the movies with your girlfriend?" Avalanche looked out at the vast ocean being the beach, still visible in the fading twilight. He sighed. Being a mutant wasn't so bad... but he sometimes wished he had never been caught up in the greater mutant conflict. He did sometimes wish he was still a delinquent in Deerfield. Regardless of Mystique's scheming, or Xavier's intervention, at least he would've met Kitty...

"Nope," Avalanche said. "Not once. Sucks that you got the short end of the stick, but I have no regrets." Avalanche handed Karl the photograph of Tanya; he almost offered a 'thank you,' but stopped himself, remembering what Avalanche was, and then looked almost insulted by his act of charity. Avalanche looked up, discerning the sound of a second helijet over the barely whirring rotors of their own. Stepping out, he saw the second vehicle land a short distance away, bearing the SHIELD emblem on the side. An agent stepped out, pulling off his helmet and revealing short brown hair and a pointed face. It was Lieutenant Kevin Denti.

"Hey fellas," Denti called. "I'm here to pick up the prisoner."

"We've just captured Lykos," Avalanche said. "We were about to head back."

"After reviewing his file, SHIELD Command has decided to give Lykos a reinforced escort," Denti explained. "We know that the presence of mutants can help trigger his transformations. We've also found a few flaws in the latest collar model, so just as a precaution, Command wants Lykos to be escorted by normal humans."

"I guess that makes sense," Avalanche said, "But Commander Bishop never said anything about this."

"Like I said, I got my orders from the higher-ups," Denti said. Three agents were already taking Lykos back to the second helijet. "Good work bringing him in, Avalanche."

"Wait, Denti," Avalanche said. "That picture he has... would you mind letting him hang on to it?"

"I'll pass the suggestion to Commander Bishop," Denti said. After exchanging a final salute, Denti returned to the helijet as it departed.

--

"It's a little late, Lance," Kitty said over the phone, glancing at the clock in her room; it was 10:56. "I don't have time for-"

"Kitty, wait," Lance replied, sitting in the SHIELD helijet that now approached Bayville. "Look, I know it's late. And I know I've been a jerk to you, and your friends." 'Though sometimes they just deserve it,' Lance added mentally. "But, I called because... I wanted to hear your voice. I've been thinking about you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I haven't... grown up, I guess."

"Lance?"

"This whole SHIELD gig's got me all stressed," Lance told her. "Kitty, I'd really like to talk to you. Not now, I know it's late, but maybe tomorrow, or sometime during the week."

"Talk about what?" Kitty asked skeptically.

"I dunno, anything. Just talk. Like we used to. Just forget SHIELD, the X-Men, Nathan... just, y'know, talk."

"I'll think about it," Kitty said. "Actually... tomorrow is good."

"Great!" Lance exclaimed. "How about we meet somewhere nice?"

"You know what? Let's just keep it casual," Kitty suggested. "Let's meet at the diner across from Bayville."

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll call you tomorrow." After hanging up, Kitty heard the distinctive rumble of a SHIELD humvee. Looking out her window, she saw one pulling up to the mansion. Was it Lance? Whoever it was, they had been given clearance at the gate. The back door opened up, and out stepped the person she least expected to see. In her excitement, Kitty didn't even go to the door- she simply phased through the floor.

"Mr. Logan!" Kitty cried, running to meet her old mentor. Logan greeted her with open arms, embracing her like an estranged daughter. Wearing a brown leather jacket and jeans, Logan looked like he hadn't aged a day, though his hair was a little messy and his face was covered with stubble.

"Aren't you a little old now to be calling me 'mister', half-pint?"

"It's been so long, Logan... where have you been all this time? Why haven't you called?"

"I've had some problems with the law," Logan explained. "There was someone I needed to take responsibility for." Behind him, X23 emerged from the humvee, now growing out of her teenage years. Kitty almost didn't recognize her, but she certainly recognized the serious, humorless expression she wore.

"The important thing is that you're both safe," Professor Xavier said at the front door, joined by Ororo and Rogue. Kitty had to make room as Rogue ran to hug Logan. It wasn't long before the rest of the team joined, all going to Logan for a greeting. Only Piotr, the only team member with no real attachment to Logan, remained on the mansion steps, nodding to him in regard. Several of the younger students looked on from the various windows; everyone knew about Wolverine, and to some of them, seeing him in the flesh was something of a spectacle... though he was a bit shorter than they imagined.

"Things just haven't been the same without you," Scott said, shaking Logan's hand and clapping him on the back. Once he was done, it was Jean's turn to offer Logan a hug.

"Yeah, well I hope you've been keeping things under control here," Logan replied. "Look at all of you. You were just kids last time I saw you. Now you're all running the place."

"Things have changed," Ororo said. "For the better."

"Yeah, Toad filled me in," Logan said. "So, are you gonna invite me inside or what, Charles?"

"Just as soon as everyone had a chance to say hello," Xavier replied. "But do come inside." He looked at X23. "You're welcome to come, too."

"I'll be fine out here," X23 replied.

"Let her," Logan said, sensing Xavier's hesitation. "Besides, we've got some catching up to do."

"...Wait, what were you doing with Toad?" Scott asked.

--

"We're approaching Bayville now," the SHIELD-assigned Pilot said to Avalanche, Blob and Pyro over the intercom. "I hope you boys had a good time in Cuba."

"Cuba?!" Blob argued. "We were in Costa Rica! On the way there, you thought we were going to Puerto Rico!"

"Cuba and Costa Rica are cities in Puerto Rico," the Pilot said. "If we were going to Havana, I wouldn't have stayed in the helicopter the whole time."

"Havana's IN Cuba!" Avalanche yelled.

"No, Havana's north of Puerto Rico," the Pilot argued. "I flew you to Puerto Rico, I think I know my geography. Do you think a civilian pilot could've gotten you into communist territory? It takes skill, which I've just demonstrated."

"You... aw, fuck it," Avalanche muttered. The helijet briefly touched down on the Brotherhood building's roof to allow the team members to get off, and quickly returned to the sky, en route to its home base. Avalanche, Blob and Pyro entered the building and descended the stairs, eventually arriving at the control room.

Wanda had already returned from her mission. She was seated at the conference table, with Toad perched on the table itself nearby, looking over a yellow sheet of paper. A discarded white envelope lay on the table.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Avalanche asked when he entered, noting Wanda's worried expression. He had a feeling something had gone wrong... but at least she was back safely. "Not so well, huh? What happened? Did you find Omega Red?"

"It's not that," Wanda said. Toad handed Lance the sheet of yellow paper, and he took a moment to read what was written on it.

"...Shit."

--

In his new hideout, Dr. Nathan looked over three vials containing serum derived from the blood of mutants. Each of them was ready to be used, though there was still something he needed if he wanted to complete the operation. He hadn't received word from Karl since the previous day, and he was growing anxious. Had he been captured? That was almost too much for Nathan to think about; if Karl was captured, his chances of receiving his prize dwindled down to nothing.

"Doc," a voice called from the darkness. Startled, Dr. Nathan jumped in his chair. But he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the voice belonged to Gambit, looking rather disheveled (or at least, more than usual). "Glad to see you got out."

"Gambit, I thought you'd been captured!" Nathan said, standing up and patting Gambit on the shoulder. "How did you escape?"

"I had help," Gambit explained obliquely. "Don't worry, I didn't talk. They tried, but nothing. If I'd been there a while longer, though, I think I might've cracked."

"Might've, but didn't, that's more important," Nathan replied. "Now... I hate to do this to you so soon, but we need to reconsider the plan. I haven't heard back from Karl, and we have to consider the possibility that he's in their custody..."

"Heh, I've got good news, then," Gambit smirked. Nearby, Karl Lykos waited, silently, stepping into the light to reveal himself, still wearing the inhibitor collar and holding a small box. He didn't quite agree with Gambit's insistence on waiting for his cue before revealing himself, but he played along anyway. Nathan, however, didn't seem to understand the surprise.

"Gambit, who is this?"

"It's me, Karl," Lykos explained. "I've got it."

"Karl, my boy!" Nathan said with enthusiasm. "It's good to finally meet you in person." Of course, he was more concerned with the package. Taking it anxiously from Karl's hands, Nathan set it on the table and opened it, gasping and slowly taking out the contents. He held the rough Cyttorak gem up to the light, sighing in relief and setting it back down on the table. "That's it. The last piece."

"But you can't just use it like that," Gambit told him, leaning against the wall. "It's pretty useless as-is."

"I know, but Magneto knew how to harness the power of the Cyttorak gems," Nathan explained, fastening small electrodes to the gem. Once an electrical current began to run through the gem, Nathan turned away from it and walked over to a second-hand sensory deprivation tank, connected to a series of odd machines. He gently stroked the tank as if it were a precious gift. "Soon, soon..."

"Doctor, about our deal," Karl began.

"Oh, of course, of course." Nathan pointed to a several stacks of boxes, at least four feet tall, each filled with books, notebooks, and papers. "That should be all of it."

"Thanks, Doctor," Karl said, looking through one of the top boxes. "This is quite a bit of work here... I should probably start looking through all of this."

"Hmm, you know, I can remove the collar for you if you'd like," Nathan offered.

"No, I think I'll keep it," Karl replied.

"Suit yourself," Nathan replied. "But I'm going to insist that you remain here just a little while longer. If we can just stay hidden a few more days, that will give me the time I need to complete my work."

"And then?" Gambit asked.

"And then I'll contact my financier."

**Wow, cliffhangers. So far, we've got Wanda's mission, Logan's homecoming (what WAS he doing with Toad?), Gambit's escape, and the mysterious note left for the Brotherhood. On an unrelated matter, where's Pietro? And... wasn't Karl captured? What the hell's going on? What's the deal with Denti?**

**If you were disappointed by Sauron's captured... well, as you can see, he's still out there. You'll see him again very, very soon.**

**Like I said and the following story were originally one, so a few things will be cleared up in the next part. In fact, you could say some scenes were split in half, with the first half depicted here and the second half depicted next time.**

And now this week's profiles: Sauron, Karl Lykos (as two separate profiles), and finally, Kitty Pryde. Hmm. Still no profile for Lt. Denti?

**Sauron** (alter ego of Karl Lykos)  
**Age: **22  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **None  
**Eye Color: **Yellow  
**Place of Birth: **Portland, Oregon  
**Occupation/Status: **Self-proclaimed conquerer/Escaped prisoner  
**Affiliation:** Himself  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes in mutant superiority, though mostly focused on himself  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Reptile Physiology: Sauron's saurian form gives him increased strength, agility, and dexterity in his talons. His wings allow him to fly, and his skin is unusually durable. He is also resistant to extreme heat.  
-Fire Breathing: Sauron can spray fire from his mouth. Nobody is quite sure how this work, or why it's actually called fire "breathing."  
-Energy Timer: Sauron exists on an energy limit- once the excess energy that Karl drained has been spent, Sauron reverts back to Karl Lykos, where the process begins again. Sauron himself does not have the power to drain energy.  
-Healing Factor: Nearly any wound sustained by Sauron is healed when he transforms into Karl.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Unknown  
**Personality Profile: **Sauron is very much an animal- short-tempered, brutal, territorial, and constantly looking to ensure his own survival. However, though he appears to be little more than a stupid beast, Sauron is very much a sentient being. He doesn't have the knowledge and experience of Karl Lykos, but he has the same level of raw intelligence and cunning, despite his barbaric personality. Though capable of speaking, Sauron seems to avoid it, seeing little need for actual speech when his often brutal forms of non-verbal communication usually get his point across. Though greedy, Sauron is not especially ambitious, preferring smaller goals such as controlling local populations. Like any territorial animal, Sauron likes to make sure that those around him know that he is king and that his domain is respected. Sauron's orders are never to be questioned and anyone in his service exists solely for his benefit and disposal- that's pretty much what he believes. Though he's been known to eat human flesh, he usually does this to make an example out of those who defy him, or to otherwise demonstrate his superiority and frighten his subjects. Even if there is nobody to witness it, Sauron will still devour an enemy if only as a psychological expression of his power over them. He actually finds human meat to be fairly mediocre in taste.  
Sauron views mutants as inherently superior to mutants, but he's more concerned with his own superiority. Though he does prefer the company of mutants (assuming it can even be called company), this is mainly because their presence allows him to be free longer than normal.  
Regarding his alter ego, it's unclear if Sauron is just an amplified form of a subconscious aspect of Karl's full personality (much like Lucas, David Haller's alter ego), or if he's a complete and separate personality altogether. Though they are aware of each other, Karl and Sauron are rarely aware of the events that happen while the other is in control. For his part, Sauron sees Karl as a weak and pathetic creature, nothing but dead weight. If they weren't sharing the same body and could actually interact, Sauron would almost certainly kill him. Maybe eat him, too.  
**Author Notes:** The natural approach to Karl and Sauron is Jekyll and Hyde. Barring that, one could make Karl the Hyde counterpart and have Sauron as the true good guy. Well, what we have here is a case of Hyde and Hyde. Both halves of the coin are horrible people, but for different reasons. Arguably, Sauron is a worse person, but is less of a threat to the world.  
Sauron's description is a little more animal-like than he's usually depicted. Usually, he's pretty much just a green human with wing flaps, a tail (sometimes), and a pteranodon head. I thought it'd be more interesting if he was more dinosaur with traces of human traits than the other way around.  
Originally, Sauron was going to be fairly talkative and even a bit humorous, but I could never wrap my head around the idea of something with a massive peak constantly flapping it open and shut. I just kept thinking of Big Bird. That's honestly the main reason he's mostly quiet, though I think he works better as silent but intelligent, as opposed to loud and obnoxious. Still, there's a bit I miss from the draft where he still talked:

_"See, isn't that great? I knew I practiced my command voice for a reason. But I think I'd like to move up to something bigger than a dingy island. I'm thinking I'll take a city on the mainland next, and then expand from there. Or is that too greedy?"_

_"Have you ever heard of Magneto?" Avalanche asked._

_"No, does it taste good?" Sauron asked in return._

_"No. Magneto tastes terrible." _

Stupid, yes, but I liked it.

**Karl Lykos  
****Age: **22  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Blond  
**Eye Color: **Green  
**Place of Birth: **Portland, Oregon  
**Occupation/Status: **Medical student/Escaped prisoner  
**Affiliation:** Loyal to Dr. Nathan  
**Mutant Stance: **Hates mutants and seeks a way to cure mutation  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Energy Osmosis: Capable of draining calories from other people via air, a process that Lykos has yet to learn how to control. When Lykos's energy consumption reaches its limit, he transforms into the reptilian Sauron. Lykos has learned that this process, by average, happens after a certain period of time. He keeps a stopwatch with him that counts up to this estimated time; when the clock gets close, Lykos may sometimes attempt to restrain himself, as the transformation into Sauron is completely involuntary. Additionally, the process is sped up considerably if Karl is in the presence of mutants.  
-Healing Factor: Nearly any wound sustained by Karl is healed when he transforms into Sauron.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Studied medicine and genetics  
**Personality Profile: **The son of a doctor, Karl Lykos has always been a bit of a nerd. Growing up, he was an outcast with few friends- among them was Tanya, daughter of one of his father's close colleagues. Though he grew up to be a withdrawn and somewhat introverted person, Karl had little resentment for the world or his bullies. He was a successful medical student, and he had his sweetheart, Tanya... until his mutation manifested.  
Bitterness emerged in Karl the moment Sauron did. Deprived of his freedom and forced to live with a monster inside him, Karl believed that his life was over. His bitterness and self-loathing now extends not only towards Sauron, but to all mutants. The fact that he was imprisoned by SHIELD over his alter ego's crimes didn't help.  
Beneath his bitter and somewhat stubborn personality, there is still an eager young medical student who believes in helping others. However, Karl is also possessed by his own selfishness. Egocentric, Karl believes that most if not all mutants believe their powers to be a curse. He believes that by curing mutants, not only is would he rid the world of its problems, but that mutants themselves would be grateful. Karl can barely fathom the idea that many mutants are perfectly happy with themselves. Karl has deluded himself into believing that his plan for a cure would benefit everyone- he has willingly blinded himself to that fact that he is putting his own happiness ahead of the rest of the world's. Even though Karl believes he's doing the right thing, he's arguably a greater danger to mankind than Sauron.  
Regarding his alter ego, Karl considers Sauron to be an entirely different person who just happens to inhabit his body. Though they are aware of each other, Karl and Sauron are rarely aware of the events that happen while the other is in control. For his part, Karl sees Sauron as a ruthless monster that must be destroyed. However, Karl would not be willing to sacrifice himself in order to do so, even if it meant saving human lives.  
**Author Notes: **Not much to say about Karl himself. The inclusion of Tanya was a pretty last-minute change to further tie things in with Lance and Kitty's spat, so you'll understand if I'm not entirely confident with the decision to add that detail to Karl's story. As you may have guessed, Denti's first named is Kevin solely because I didn't want two C/Karls in the story (the same reason Lucas became Bishop's seldom-used middle name).

**Kitty Pryde  
****Age: **20  
**Sex: **Female  
**Hair Color: **Brown  
**Eye Color: **Blue  
**Place of Birth: **Deerfield, Illinois  
**Occupation/Status: **Member of the X-Men/Instructor at Xavier Institute  
**Affiliation: **The X-Men  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes in peace between humans and mutants  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Phasing: The ability to phase through solid matter by shifting her molecules to pass through the empty spaces between the molecules of objects. She is unable to pass through denser objects. If she passes through an electrical system, there is a good chance it will be shorted out or otherwise disrupted; computers haven been observed exploding when passed through.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Skilled with computers and various sciences, including mathematics and physics.  
**Personality Profile: **Something of a bookworm, you could say that Kitty Pryde is the "smart one" on the X-Men's core team. She's also something of a middle ground between Jean Grey's mature but light-hearted personality and Rogue's cynicism. As such, Kitty is a generally warm and kind-hearted person who believes very strongly in what the X-Men stand for, and in particular helping younger mutants the way Professor Xavier helped her. However, Kitty also has a healthy self-esteem and a considerable amount of spunk. She may be friendly and outgoing, but she's not going to let herself be pushed around, and you can bet she's going to be ready with a witty comeback. No stranger to being bullied herself as a teenager, Kitty will instinctively stand up for anyone who is being oppressed, even if she's not much of a match for the oppressor. Sometimes, that's really all it takes.  
As far as her feelings for Lance are concerned, Kitty does care for him, but she's not blind to what he is: a stubborn, temperamental asshole. But, if there's anyone who can see the good in others, it's Kitty; she was among the few who didn't mind Magneto's presence (well, after taking a while to get used to him), and she considered Toad a friendly acquaintance. But back to the focus here, she recognizes that Lance is ultimately a good person, but true to her personality, Kitty is not about to let him push her around. This can lead to some heated arguments. But maybe that just turns them on.  
**Author Notes: **Kitty's importance (story-wise) is mainly as Lance's love interest, and as something of a distraction from his work (if you can call it work). A lot of people who write "Lancitty" (I hate these stupid shipping terms) tend to make it very storybook. True love. Dashing hero and his fair damsel. These people have never watched a single episode of the series. Lance and Kitty's relationship is the least "storybook." It's a bit rocky (forgive the pun), and it has less to do with their opposing teams and more to do with their own personalities. Let's face it, Lance can be a real asshole, and Kitty is someone who, though usually sweet, will fight back. In writing them, I try to keep a certain tension to their relationship. Every conversation is a powder keg that could end in sex in the closet, or just as easily it could end with a shouting match and both of them storming off. Both want it to work out, and there is real affection and attraction, but it's a very problematic relationship specifically because they're both such different people. Note that I'm not using the word "love." Lance and Kitty love each other, but neither is entirely sure if it's love. Some of you may wonder how that works. I think we all do sometimes...  
I think I've mentioned this before, but I'm being intentionally ambiguous about their sex life. Regardless of whether or not it's happened in the past, it's not really happening right now. Hmm.

**NEXT EPISODE:**

**While Lance and the boys partied in Costa Rica, the Scarlet Witch was sent to Canada to find both Omega Red and the Silver Samurai. But she's not alone... who else is hanging around in the Canadian wilderness, and why is Omega Red no longer intent on dying in peace? **

**Next: THE SILVER SAMURAI**

So, the second half of this story will be up next Friday.


	29. Silver Samurai, part 1

**You came back!**

**Okay, just a reminder, this takes place at the same time as the previous story with Sauron. Specifically, this story will focus on Wanda's mission, and will shed some light on Logan's sudden arrival home. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

Commander Bishop stood in front of his desk, the blinds drawn on the large windows of his office. Though the base was remote enough that there was almost no chance of such a security breach, it was standard protocol to close or block the windows and lock the doors during a conference. On the large viewscreen mounted on the side wall of Bishop's office, six SHIELD commanders appeared, along with the larger image of Colonel Nick Fury. As part of their weekly conference, the commanders reported to their superior the progress of their various assignments, projects, and proceedings.

"...But he's been contained, and we expect no further incident," said a brown-haired Commander wearing glasses and a black scarf. "Otherwise, implementation of the ion system has been a success."

"What's the progress on the Nigerian prince?" Fury asked.

"My team has made contact," said a female Commander with white skin and an odd black mark around her left eye. "He insists that he needs an American bank account in order to secure a transaction that will aid his country's economy in the future, and he has offered to pay us handsomely for our trouble."

"Wait, you mean he's real?" asked another Commander, a large man with a thick beard.

"Yes," the other Commander replied. "I had my doubts, but he's real."

"What about those Brotherhood boys?" Fury asked. Bishop put his hands behind his back and stood upright.

"I'm satisfied with their progress so far, barring the issues we've already discussed."

"There's one thing that bugs me," Fury said. "Even though they've all got problems with command structure on some level, they've gotten the job done... but the Witch." Fury paused. Bishop remained calm. "She's the only one that's disobeyed an order. If your inside man is worth his salt, she went behind our backs to do it."

"I believe she had a lapse of judgment," Bishop explained. "I don't believe this was treason."

"Neither do I," Fury elaborated. "But I want you to make sure. Give her a second chance and see what she does."

"Yes, sir," Bishop said. "She's misguided, but I believe she'll make the right decision."

--

**Brotherhood Five**

"**The Silver Samurai"**

--

**Chapter 01**

The Brotherhood had been informed ahead of time that they would have two concurrent missions. Quicksilver, being the prudent one, decided that the team would be split into two groups of three. In order to decide who went with which squad, they had agreed to choose in the most democratic method they could conceive.

"Alright, time to divvy up the team," Quicksilver ordered. "Line up, line up. Team captains need to make their pick."

"Do we have to?" Toad whined.

"Yes," Avalanche said. Toad, Blob, Wanda and Pyro all stood up and formed a line in the Brotherhood's control room. Blob crossed his arms, confident that he would be one of the first picks. Wanda's arms were also crossed, if only to display how ridiculous she thought this game was. "I call first pick."

"No, I'm the team leader, so I get first pick," Quicksilver protested.

"I called first pick before you did, so I get first pick."

"He's got a point," Blob said. "He called it."

"Fine, make your pick," Pietro conceded.

"I call Wanda!" Avalanche said, to Blob's surprise. Wanda sighed and walked over to Avalanche. Quicksilver was clearly unhappy with the decision, but grudgingly accepted it.

"Alright, I've got Blob."

"Yes!" Blob shouted, running to Quicksilver, and causing the floor to shiver slightly. Now realizing that the team wasn't quite large enough for an effective draft call, Avalanche looked at the remaining two choices: Toad and Pyro. He glanced over at Quicksilver, who clearly had the same idea, and flashed his eyes nervously towards him, and then back towards the two remaining choices.

"I choose..." Avalanche's finger waved ambiguously between the two remaining members. Toad and Pyro were both getting antsy, neither wanting to be the dreaded last pick. "Hmm... I think I'll choose..." From the corner of his eye, Lance spotted Quicksilver continuing to glance nervously at him.

"Don't... don't..." Blob started whispering.

"I choose..."

"C'mon, c'mon," Toad started whispering, wiggling his fingers in anticipation. Sweat was beginning to form on Pyro's forehead.

"I choose Toad," Avalanche finally said.

"Whew!" Quicksilver exhaled. Avalanche gave him a confused look. "I thought you were gonna stick me with him."

"You'd rather have Pyro than Toad?!" Blob protested.

"No, but I'm trying to save face here, you moron," Pietro quickly muttered. "So, good luck dealing with the smelly degenerate, Lance!" Quicksilver turned to the console after hearing a chime. Once activated, Lieutenant Kevin Denti appeared on the screen. "Okay, Lieutenant, our teams are all set and ready to go."

"Teams? Who said you'd get to choose your teams?" Denti asked.

"W-wha?"

"Commander Bishop has two missions for you," Denti explained. "And you don't get to choose your teams. But first, I feel I should inform you that one of your captures has escaped."

"What?!" Quicksilver shouted. "Who?!"

"Gambit," Denti revealed. "We're not even sure how he did it. We can't find him anywhere. The Commander was going to personally take over the interrogation today. So far, none of our techniques gaves us any answers."

"And you just let him get away?" Avalanche asked.

"We're still trying to figure out what happened," Denti explained. "I don't have any further details yet, but Commander Bishop will brief you on your missions." Denti's image disappeared, replaced by Commander Bishop, reporting from his own office.

"Hey, what kind of security do you have there?" Avalanche asked. "You just got Gambit locked up and already he's out, and nobody knows-"

"Alvers, shut up," Bishop told him. "Gambit is not your priority. For now, let us worry about him. I'm assigning two separate missions to your team. Karl Lykos has been sighted in Costa Rica, and Kenuichio Harada in Canada. Our window is limited in foreign territory. Therefore, you'll need to keep your numbers small if we want to avoid any problems. Team one in Costa Rica will consist of Avalanche, Blob, and Pyro."

"Damn it," Avalanche said under his breath.

"Alright, so I'll take Toad and the Scarlet Witch to Canada," Quicksilver presumed.

"Wrong again," Bishop said. "The Scarlet Witch will be going to Canada. Alone."

"You're sending the team out without their leader?" Quicksilver protested. "With all due respect-"

"Why am I being sent alone?" Wanda asked.

"Omega Red," was Bishop's reply. Wanda opened her mouth to speak, but remained quiet. "He escaped from you once before. Or more like you allowed him to escape." His eyes shot directly towards Wanda, who almost took a step back. "We know, Wanda. And I'm willing to give you another chance. Harada is located in the same place as Omega Red. You have to bring them both back."

"Wait a minute, that's unfair," Avalanche said. "Why is she-"

"-Why can't Wanda take someone else with her?!" Quicksilver interrupted. Avalanche grimaced.

"She's lucky we're offering her a second chance," Bishop said. "What she did was insubordination and treason. And you're all guilty of aiding and abetting."

"This is bullshit," Avalanche said. "You're having Toad and Pietro sit out so you can play this little game? That's so-"

"Shut up," Wanda said to them. "I don't need you guys trying to defend me. If that's what he's ordering, then I have no choice. I can handle this."

"Good. I'm sending a second helijet to you. Avalanche, you will go to Costa Rica with your team. And Quicksilver, you'll stay here. Is that clear?" There was silence. "Is that clear?!"

"Yes, sir," Lance and Pietro both reluctantly muttered.

"Commander, if I might make a suggestion," Pyro said, stepping forward with an odd half-grin. Toad glared at him. "Maybe you should send me to go with Scarlet here... you know, keep an eye on her, make sure she's alright, something like that?"

"...No," Bishop said. He hoped Pyro wouldn't be stupid enough to blow his own cover, but he didn't need him watching Wanda. "I've assigned you to Avalanche. You'll go with him. I'm turning it back over to Lieutenant Denti. He'll give you the details."

"Karl Lykos has been seen on Isla del Fuego, a small island belonging to Costa Rica," Denti explained, returning to the wall monitor. "The villagers on the island have given him a place to stay, so he shouldn't be too hard to find... but due to his powers, we strongly suggest caution. As for Omega Red, he's been spotted in Northern Ontario, along with Harada. The coordinates will be sent to your helijet's computer. So far, no intel on motives or objectives on these two. Good luck."

"I guess you'll be taking our chopper," Avalanche said to Wanda, while Blob, Pyro and Toad argued about something. "Nobody on my squad can fly, so we'll have to rely on SHIELD's pilot."

"Thanks," she said sedately.

"Wanda, listen... I know you've been having trouble with..."

"-I don't care what Bishop says," Quicksilver said, almost pushing Avalanche out of the way and putting his hands on his sister's shoulders. "If you want me to go with you, I'll go. Your brother's got your back."

"We all have your back," Avalanche added, not so subtly sneering at Pietro.

"I'll be fine," Wanda insisted impatiently. "Look, just because I've been having trouble with my powers doesn't mean I need to be babysat. I can still take care of myself. I don't need you two fighting over who gets to be overprotective, and I don't need anyone trying to rush to my aid. Bishop ordered me to go alone, so I'm going alone."

"Well..."

"...If you say so..." Crossing her arms, Wanda started walking towards the door to the helipad upstairs. "So you know about her powers, too?" Quicksilver asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. What of it?" Avalanche said over his shoulder as he went to confer with his squad. Quicksilver's eyes narrowed.

--

The Scarlet Witch had never piloted the helijet on her own; she was usually the copilot, or if not, she had a copilot with her. Given clearance to fly over Canadian airspace, she felt both calm and anxious piloting the chopper alone. Somehow, it felt both freeing and hollow to be out on her own. Wanda wasn't sure why that was, but with the background noise the Brotherhood usually provided now gone, she could only focus on her own thoughts.

And somehow, Bishop had known not only that the Brotherhood had let Omega Red go, but that it was Wanda specifically. How could he have known? There was no hint of it in their report. How much about Wanda and the team did SHIELD know?

Wanda knew she would have to discuss that with the others when she returned... if she returned. The emptiness was setting in her again; she turned to the co-pilot's seat, half-expecting to see Toad there, but there was only an empty harness, and a headset mounted on a hook below the tinted window. She could swear that his smell still lingered.

Sniff, sniff...

"...You can come out now, Toad," Wanda growled. Clinging to the roof of the passenger area, Toad dropped down with a loud thud, briefly rocking the chopper. He jumped into the cockpit and strapped himself in. "I should throw you out, you know. What are you doing here?"

"Funny thing, Bishop told Lance and Pietro not to do anythin'," Toad explained. "Never said I couldn't."

"Semantics aren't going to get you out of trouble," Wanda said. "If you didn't want to stay in Bayville, why didn't you just hitch a ride with Lance to Costa Rica?"

"Too close to the equator," Toad said. "All that sun, it'll damage my beautiful pallid complexion. Besides," he added, adopting a more serious tone, "You know I couldn't let you do this alone."

"I told them to leave me alone, you should've been listening. Now we're too far out to turn back. You should've stayed put, you idiot."

"Too late now," Toad replied. "Admit it, you wanted someone to come with you."

"No," Wanda told him. "I told you, Bishop ordered me to come alone. I mean, really, what's that all about? When have any of you known me to need rescuing?"

"I never said you needed rescuin'," Toad said. "Just company."

"I... guess," Wanda said, softening a bit. "Now that you're here... I thought you said there weren't any bugs or cameras in the building. How did Bishop know?"

"There aren't, I've checked everything myself," Toad pleaded. "Somethin' ain't right here... hey, you don't think some ratted, do you?"

"Who?" Wanda asked. "Even Pietro wouldn't do something this low. I think it's safe to say SHIELD has ways of watching us that we don't know about. They might even be listening right now."

"Kinda creepy when you think about it. But yeah, let's go get that Omega Red, and the other guy. Let's get them good."

"Don't overdo it," Wanda groaned.

"Sorry."

--

"I will only help you find him, Kenuichio," Arkady Rossovich said, trudging through the snow with Kenuichio Harada. Arkady still wore a heavy coat with his hood up; Harada, likewise, wore a hooded wool cloak, allowing both to keep their faces hidden. Both men knew that, though there was nobody around for miles in the snowy Canadian wilderness, they could be watched at any time. SHIELD was after them both, and they had friends in Canada. "I will not fight your battle for you."

"I do not want you to," Harada replied with a mild Japanese accent. "I just need you to help me find him. I have heard rumors that he is not alone in the wilderness. I will face him alone, though you may have to keep his friend busy."

"I can do that," Arkady said, kneeling on the ground. He examined a set of footprints as Harada watched. Though covered by an additional layer of snow, Arkady could tell that they were fairly recent. "We are on the right path. These tracks are deep and close together. They have been made by a heavy man, shorter than either of us."

"And his friend?" Harada asked.

"There is only one set of tracks," Arkady replied, slowly rising. He stumbled momentarily, though Harada caught him and helped him regain his balance. "...If his friend is here, they are not together. Not at the moment."

"Let us hope they remain apart," Harada commented. As the pair continued to follow the tracks, the remained unaware of a rustling in a distant tree- the trackers were themselves being tracked.

--

The helijet descended into a snowy clearing, blowing away the top layer and scaring off wildlife. Once the jet had powered down, Toad threw the sliding door open and jumped out, observing the landing site. It was a wooded area with uneven terrain, covered in snow; he guessed it was miles from any major town.

"So what, are we startin' at any random place and hoping we run into Omega Red?" Toad asked, slipping on a jacket.

"I guess so, this is the place SHIELD gave us," Wanda remarked, buttoning up her coat and wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"Okay, random spot. Let's pick a random direction and go from there."

"Or we could just check that cabin." Wanda pointed to a wooden cabin next to a river, just over a snowy ridge. Toad shrugged and followed.

They were surprised to find that the cabin door was unlocked. The house itself was crude, but habitable, and fairly warm, though there was nothing burning in the fireplace. Near it was a table with two chairs and a worn couch, and a doorway leading to what was probably the kitchen. There were probably beds in another room. Wanda started looking around, keeping her fingers pointed in case someone jumped out.

"Nobody home," Toad remarked, hopping into checking the next room. There were two beds, and a single piece of furniture between them- a small shelf with a drawer. Toad checked inside, but found nothing. He looked under the beds, and under the lumpy mattresses, but there was nothing there, either.

"They have more than enough booze," Wanda remarked, looking in a wooden ice box in the kitchen. There was a crude metal sink nearby. Wanda imagined that meant there was plumbing of some kind. Toad reached into the ice box for a beer, but Wanda slapped his hand. "We're working, you idiot."

"Who's gonna know? Ain't nobody here. Actually... I can't find anything interestin' in here," Toad remarked, scratching his stubbly chin. "No IDs, no letters, no books... whoever lives here is one boring son of a bitch."

"Or they're trying not to leave any evidence," Wanda suggested. "Come on. Maybe we can find something outside."

--

Wanda and Toad had walked for a mile, away from the cabin and the helijet. The snow hadn't stopped falling, making the path even harder to manage. Every so often, they would spot a deer, or a rabbit. Toad swore he saw a wolf, but it was gone once Wanda turned to look. She accused him of lying.

As you can see, this was a rather exciting little trip.

"Toad, we're not getting anywhere," Wanda complained. "I'm beginning to think you didn't hear anything."

"I did!" Toad insisted. "I heard somethin' over in this direction." Toad paused. "There it is again! Did you hear it?"

"I didn't hear anything! You're making this up! Toad, I should just blast you into-"

"What are you doing here?" said a raspy, familiar Russian voice. Standing on a small hall was none other than the former Omega Red, Arkady Rossovich, wearing the same brown hooded coat he had worn in Bayville, now covered in snow. Wanda wasn't sure if it was just the cold, but his condition had worsened. He seemed to have lost a great deal of weight and his skin was a mottled gray with blue tinted veins, and his eyes were entirely a pale pink color. His gums were almost black, and his teeth a sick yellow.

"See? I told you I heard something," Toad lied. He was lucky that his arbitrary directional skills now seemed validated by freak coincidence.

"They have sent you to take me back?" Arkady asked defensively.

"We-"

"We're trackin' someone named Harada," Toad explained, interrupting Wanda. "Someone told us he was around here."

"He is. Do you expect me to lead you to him?"

"We would appreciate that, yes," Wanda said tensely.

"I will not," Arkady responded firmly. "He is my comrade."

"We'll go through you if we have to," Wanda insisted.

"You will try." Arkady shot out both of his carbonadium tendrils, aiming at Wanda and Toad. The Scarlet Witch halted one of them in midair and sent it snapping back, hitting a tree next to Arkady, while Toad rolled to avoid the other, which slammed against the side of the helijet, leaving a huge dent. Toad jumped over the tendril as it tried to snag him, rolling under it again and hopping over it whenever it came to close, as he made his way towards Arkady. With a hard kick, he knocked the Russian soldier onto his back. Both tendrils limped, collapsing into the snow, and only writhing slightly to confirm that they were still mobile. Arkady groaned and struggled to sit up, finally managed to drag himself to a tree.

"You've gotten a lot weaker," Wanda told him.

"Yes," Arkady grudgingly admitted. His tentacles were slowly reeled back into his arms. "I do not have long." Wanda reached into Arkady's coat, taking the case of booster injections Dr. Nathan had given him- there were two needles left. She took one of them, but Arkady waved it away. "They have no effect anymore."

"Then where are your spores?" Wanda asked, not entirely convinced.

"I can no longer release them. Now, they only attack my body. They are eating me alive."

"What are you doin' with Harada?" Toad asked.

"We have a common enemy," Arkady explained. "One I am too weak to fight myself. I have come here to die in a land that resembles my motherland. I did not expect to be drawn into conflict again."

"Who is it?"

"The one who humiliated me, the reason I was shut away by my own people... Wolverine." Leaning against the tree, Arkady helped himself to his feet. Suddenly, there was rustling in the trees above them. All three mutants looked around, prepared for an enemy attack, but the air was silent again.

"I'll be honest with you," Wanda said. "SHIELD sent us to capture you and Harada. If you just tell us where Harada is, we'll tell them we couldn't find you."

"Or you could tell them that you killed me," Arkady said. "But then, I am dying already, and you would get a free prisoner in Harada. I told you I will not betray my comrade."

"Then I'll just have to force it out of you." Before Wanda could do anything, she was interrupted by a voice from the trees.

"If you're looking for the samurai, he's traveling east right now," said a girl's voice.

"Who are you?!" Arkady shouted hoarsely. "Tell them nothing more!"

"Answer the question!" Wanda yelled. "Who are you?" The voice made no reply. A moment later, the trees rustled again. "Toad, check it out, would you?" Toad jumped into the trees to follow whoever had just offered free, if questionable information. "If you're not cooperating, we'll just have to take him in," Wanda said to Arkady, holding out her glowing hands.

--

Toad jumped from the trunk of one tree to another, following the trail left by the shaking of trees. Whoever he was following was good enough to jump from the canopy of one tree to the next without losing speed. But so was Toad. He felt he'd chased his quarry long enough and, watching the rustling of the trees, jumped over the canopy, landing two trees ahead and kicking a black figure in mid-air. She dropped to the snow, but was quickly on her feet, and several feet away Toad landed in his usual sprawled, frog-like pose.

"Have we met?" Toad asked. The girl quickly adopted a fighting stance, her tight black outfit revealing her well-toned body, though her jacket prevented Toad from getting a better look at her chest. The wind swept back her brown hair, and she held the firm expression of a trained killer. In truth, she was; HYDRA had trained X23 for nothing else. "So, you wanna fight, huh? Alright, let's dance!"

SNIKT.

"Uh... I think we should see other people!" X23 charged at him, two adamantium claws drawn on each of her hands. Toad jumped over her, raising his arms and legs to avoid her upward slash. She spun around and jumped as he landed, forcing him to jump upwards into a tree for safety. Producing a claw through each of her boots, X23 began to climb, but slowly- Toad had already hopped to the next tree.

X23 jumped upward with surprising speed, but Toad was prepared. He hopped over her, then kicked off a tree and tackled her from behind, dropping her into the snow and pinning her under him.

"Yeah, I'm havin' fun and all, but I gotta ask, what's goin' on here?" X23 pushed him off and quickly swiped at him, cutting through his jacket into his arm. He clutched at the wound and jumped backwards, a safe distance away. X23 rushed towards him again, but he jumped over her- this time, however, she jumped as well, flipping in mid-air and preparing to strike him as they both fell back to the ground. Toad managed to roll away as he landed, leaving X23 to bury her claws in the snow-covered dirt, but she quickly extracted them and ran after Toad, who was still on his back. With both legs, he thrust forward and kicked her away. Thrown several feet and dragged through the snow, X23 threw off her jacket to increase her mobility. Surprisingly, it seemed to be her only real protection from the cold- beneath it, her brown skin was mostly bare, except for a black halter top.

Rushing at him, X23 drew her claws again and swung with her right arm, but Toad jumped over her. She thrust upwards with her left arm, be she only cut the edge of his jacket. As he came back down, Toad swept X23's feet, then spat a stream of slime at her face. She started to wipe it away, but the cold temperature was already hardening it. She had no choice but to use her claws.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Toad cried as she slashed her own face. Cut apart, the hardened slime was easier to pry off, but now X23 had three large gashes across her face.

"That's enough," said a deep, gruff voice. Toad spun around; standing between the trees was none other than the former X-Man Wolverine, wearing jeans and a black jacket, his adamantium claws drawn through his knuckles. His hair wasn't quite as neat as the Toad remembered, and he seemed to have neglected shaving for a week.

"Wolverine?" Toad asked.

"I thought I smelled you," Logan grunted, keeping his claws out. "That's not a scent you forget. Laura?"

"He's not alone," X23 explained, wiping some of the blood away from her forehead to keep it from her eyes. "He came with a woman. They're looking for the samurai."

"Samurai?" Logan asked, growling. "So he's finally come. Where is he now?"

"Heading east, for the cabin," X23 said. "I was heading back when this worm started following me."

"A woman, huh?" Logan sniffed. "I think I smell the Witch on you. What are you kids doing up here? What's your business with Kenuichio?"

"Uh... it's like this, we're with SHIELD, and-" X23 immediately jumped on Toad, pinning him and holding a clawed hand above him. "...Did I say a bad word?"

"I don't think he's here for that, Laura," Logan said. "But we better take him with us." X23 stood up and Logan grabbed Toad by the collar, pulling him up harshly. He looked at the bleeding cut on his arm. "Better get that treated. Who knows where her claws have been. C'mon, stinkboy, you're coming with us."

**As you can see, there's no secondary plot. That's another consequence of splitting the story in two: it's pretty much all Canada, all the time. Except just the snowy parts with trees. That's all Canada has. Just like Mardi Gras happens every week in New Orleans. Go there, see it for yourself!**


	30. Silver Samurai, part 2

**More!**

**The Silver Samurai, Chapter 02**

The slim figure of Kenuichio Harada crouched next to a fallen log, observing a wooden cabin in a small clearing near a creek. Covered in a light brown cloak, Harada didn't stand out much. The wind swept it back, revealing wide black pants and a silver-colored shirt underneath, with a sheath tucked into his belt.

Harada watched as the cabin's masters returned, along with a wounded Toad. He was there to attack Logan, and Logan alone. For now, he would wait.

--

Seated in a chair at the table, Toad now understood that the cabin he and Wanda had inspected actually belonged to Wolverine and X23. Logan had introduced her as "Laura," but she didn't seem too fond of the name. Then again, she never seemed happy with anything. X23 sat in the other chair, keeping her sharp gaze on him. Logan stepped into the living area with a bottle of beer.

"So, SHIELD," Logan began, leaning against the wall and taking a chug. "I guess I've been out of the loop too long. Did Fury lower his standards or something?"

"We kinda got drafted," Toad explained, wiping his wound with a cloth he'd been given. He noticed that X23's facial cuts weren't as bad as he remembered. Or... was she healing, like Wolverine? "See, Xavier's kid Lucas was doin' some stuff, and I was workin' at th' Xavier Institute when Pietro-"

"...Charles hired you?" Logan asked incredulously. "Guess Magneto blew that door wide open. Look, I don't care how you got involved with SHIELD. What's your security clearance?"

"Two," Toad said.

"There's no problem then," he replied, saying it more to X23 than Toad. "Now, about Kenuichio. When'd he break out?"

"About... six months ago? He's been out for a while. A bunch of other guys, too."

"Sabretooth?" Logan asked.

"No, he ain't on our list." At least that explained why Sabretooth hadn't shown himself in a while.

"Surprises me that he'd take half a year to come after me," Logan said. "Something ain't right here."

"There was someone else with them," X23 said. "His scent was familiar, but I can't remember who that is." Logan took a whiff of Toad. He cringed. "Yeah, I've smelled that before... but I can't remember it, either. Toad, who else is with you?"

"Omega Red," Toad confessed. "We got orders to bring him and Harada to SHIELD."

"Omega Red," Logan said, rubbing his chin.

"The ghostface with the tentacles," X23 reminded him, remembering for herself. "From the HYDRA base."

"What's he doing here?" Logan asked.

"Uh, I don't know th' details, but I do know he's gettin' ready to kick th' bucket. Somethin' to do with his powers goin' all haywire on him." A drop of blood fell onto the table. Toad glanced down at his still-bleeding wound, and Logan put his beer down.

"Hold him down," Logan said, entering the kitchen. X23 stood up and pinned him to the table, stretching his arm out. Logan returned with an almond-colored substance in a bottle, and poured some into Toad's wound. Immediately, he could feel it sting and squirmed, but X23 kept him pinned. Logan took a sip of the bottle before corking it and setting it down. X23 let him go, and Toad started wiping at his wound.

"What th' hell was that?!"

"Just something I brew when we can't make it to town," Logan said. "It'll keep it from getting infected." Logan picked up his beer again. "So tell me... the X-Men, are they doing alright?"

"Yeah, they're alright," Toad said, wrapping the cloth around his arm. "You probably already know Magneto's out of there. He's in a SHIELD cell right now, spendin' his time readin' books and swearing at th' walls. They just got through this whole ordeal with that Dr. Nathan guy, he took Kurt, and Rogue, and Jean hostage for weeks. Nobody knew anything."

"What?" Logan said with surprise and some anger. "Who is this guy? What did he do to them?"

"We don't know yet, but he didn't do anything except scare th' shit out of them," Toad explained. "Actually, we're supposed to be investigatin' this Nathan guy, but SHIELD's sent us here, and th' other half of our team's catchin' some sun in Costa Rica. It sucks."

"Thanks for the update, kid. Laura, stay here and watch him."

"Where are you going?" X23 asked.

"I'm going to find Harada and settle an old score. Don't worry about dinner, I'll do the hunting tonight."

--

Wanda supported a weak and limping Arkady, leading him back to the helijet. She set him down on the metal floor and prepared a spare restraint collar.

"So you expect me to die in a cage," Arkady muttered, as Wanda snapped the restraint collar on him. He groaned and shut his eyes; for a moment, the weakening effects of his spores were lifted. He could feel that his tendrils were being suppressed, as if somehow they were being glued to his arms... but before he could worry about it, the spores returned, though Arkady wasn't surprised; Nathan had told him before that the collar wouldn't help.

"Toad's been gone for too long," Wanda said, taking her communicator from her coat and placing it in her ear. "Toad, are you there? Are you goofing off somewhere?"

"No, I'm in Wolverine's house," Toad replied. "I'm hanging out with his daughter, or something. She's got his temper, but man, you should see her body, she's got this tight-"

"I've heard enough," Wanda growled. "Have you found the Samurai?"

"No, Wolverine went out looking for him. Oh... hi there... Laura, right? Hey, I was just chattin' up some budd-nowaitAAAAAH!" Wanda sighed. She wasn't too worried; Toad had a knack for getting himself into trouble and somehow surviving. He would be-

"HYAAAAAH!" Arkady rushed behind Wanda and knocked her against the interior wall of the helijet. He had hoped to knock her out, but Wanda was still conscious- and angry. A blue hex beam launched Arkady towards the ceiling of the helijet, pinned by the bombardment of hex energy, pummeling at him like thousands of tiny fists. When she felt he'd had enough, Wanda released him and let him fall.

"I tried to be reasonable, but you have given me no choice," Arkady said through his teeth. "I would have been more willing when you first captured me, but now I am too close. I will not go back. You will either free me or kill me. That is the only way."

"Wanda, you there?" Toad asked through the communicator.

"Toad, what's going on?"

"Uh... you better get over here. We got a situation."

"Over where?" Wanda asked. "Where are you?"

"Uh... there's trees, and a river... yeah, that's it, just follow the river." Wanda groaned.

"Come on, Arkady. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

--

"Kenuichio!" Wolverine called out. He had followed the river by his cabin and walked several miles from the house before stopping at a point where the flow widened. He had already smelled Harada waiting outside the cabin; now he had led him to a suitably deserted area so that they could talk in peace.

From the woods, Kenuichio Harada emerged, tossing off his light brown cloak. Kenuichio Harada, the Silver Samurai, put his hand on the hilt of his katana, sheathed at his belt. He had the hard look of a man twice his age, with lines under his cold brown eyes. The wind blew at his black hair, bound tightly into a ponytail at top of his neck. Below the sheath, he wore a black hakama, with a silver-colored kimono above the belt- an outfit resembling the traditional casual wear of the samurai; his silver and black look was mostly solemn, except for the blood red undershirt that was only visible at the collar; the ends of his sleeves were held tightly by black arm guards worn at the wrist.

"So it's true," Logan said, turning to face him. "You've come all this way just to see me, huh?"

"I've come here to kill you," Harada said bluntly.

"You got all dressed up, too. I think I saw that outfit in your father's collection. I don't think he'll be too happy that you've got his sword, either."

"He has given me this sword," Harada explained. "And as for my garb... I'll admit, it's a matter of personal taste." He drew his sword, adopting a fighting stance. "Kiri sute gomen."

"You're too old for this make-believe crap, Ken." Logan held up both fists and extended his metal claws. Harada charged and slashed vertically with his sword, but Logan caught the blade with his claws. "You really think this'll impress your father?"

"I was told not to return until I had your head," Harada said, pulling his sword back. "This is my chance to prove myself... to avenge Mariko!"

"What?!" Logan growled. He blocked Harada's blade and pushed it away. "It was the Hand that killed Mariko! How dare you blame me?!"

"So... who shot what when or what?" Toad asked, watching a few yards away with X23. She had more or less dragged him out of the cabin in order to both watch the confrontation and, as told, watch Toad. In the process of pushing him out the door, she had also made him drop his communicator, though he grabbed it back with his tongue.

"Logan used to live in Japan," X23 explained. "He was involved with Mariko Yashida, but her father Lord Shingen didn't approve. He was a yakuza boss and he wanted to marry her off to a member of a ninja group called the Hand as part of a partnership between them and Shingen's clan. Logan wanted to marry Mariko, so he challenged Shingen to a duel. Logan won, and Shingen called the marriage off. But the Hand's leader was furious, and had Mariko poisoned in revenge."

"So where does th' Samurai come in?" Toad asked.

"Harada is Shingen's son. Mariko's brother. Now shut up or you'll make me miss this."

"Heh, you remind me of someone, you know that?"

Harada jumped forward, slicing downward once more, but Logan caught the blade again and twisted his wrist, pulling the weapon out of Harada's hands and leaving him open for a kick to the chest. Knocked back by the force of the adamantium-enhanced attack, Harada was separated from his weapon. Logan stopped, keeping both sets of claws aimed at his opponent.

"It's over. I've won," Logan said, withdrawing his claws. "Now go back to your father and tell him I want to be left alone."

"Over? This is not a duel," Harada said, standing. "I've come to kill you, not to defeat you. I will not leave until you are dead."

"Don't do this, Ken," Logan warned. "You're out of your league. I've gone easy on you since you're Mariko's brother, but if you keep coming after me, you'll just get beaten down. Every time."

"Then give me back my sword," Harada said. Logan sighed and picked up the katana. He inspected it, realizing that it wasn't an authentic sword, but a replica- a collector's item with a fairly dulled edge. He shrugged and tossed it to Harada, who picked it up and once again adopted a fighting stance. Logan kept a slouched stance, but still drew his claws, if for no other reason than to continue parrying the samurai's moves. "Idiot. By returning it to me, you have made me unbeatable."

"I got news for you, if your dad told you it was a good sword, he was lying," Logan said.

"This? It's a worthless trinket. It has no edge. You hadn't noticed because even the sharpest katana cannot damage your adamantium. If I tried selling it, I wouldn't get enough for an airplane ticket. No, the true power lies in me. In my hands, this scrap of metal becomes a true weapon."

"I got more news for you, you ain't that good," Logan said.

"It so happens I've been keeping a secret from you," Harada said. "I'm a mutant."

"No you're not," Logan said without missing a beat.

"I wasn't," Harada explained. "But the day you and your little students fought that maniac in Egypt, the entire world was covered in shadow. Many people died through simple exposure to that energy field... those who had no mutant genes. But there are those of us who had the gene. Dormant, but present. And some of us were lucky enough to have that gene activated that day... and some of us were luckier still to have been granted tremendous power." Harada held his sword high over his head, and small particles of light began to form and gather around it, slowly becoming one with it. The sword itself was soon glowing yellow, as if it was turned to light itself, shimmering and undulating, the metal blade only glimpsed beneath the outer glow. Harada lowered the sword and slashed diagonally through a tree. There was no visible damage, until the trunk began to slide off, cut so cleanly that there was no cracking sound as it fell. "Now let's see if your claws are still strong."

--

Pushing Arkady forward, Wanda finally arrived at the clearing where Logan and Harada were dueling, with Harada's empowered sword swinging through the air while Logan tried his best to avoid it.

"Toad!" Wanda called.

"There you are, sweetums," Toad called back. X23 turned around and drew her claws. "No, it's cool, she's with me."

"You're with SHIELD, aren't you?" X23 asked, ignoring him.

"I am," Wanda revealed. Arkady glanced at her, then at X23. "Is that a problem?"

"It is," X23 said, adopting a fighting stance. Wanda responded by holding her hands up, letting the hex energy spark from her fingertips. Toad jumped between them, holding his hands out.

"C'mon ladies, I'd love to see a catfight, but this ain't the-"

"Hyah!" X23 kicked Toad out of the way and charged at Wanda, only to be blasted back by a hex bolt. X23 rolled back onto her feet and approached from the side; Wanda kept blasting away with hex bolts, which impacted snow, trees, and rocks, but missed her target. One of the stray bolts hit Arkady on the shoulder; the collar sparked, and the humming turned into a sick, low buzzing. Arkady flexed his hands and realized that his tentacles could move, though he had to struggle to keep them mobile. He brought them up to his neck and wrapped them around the collar. Toad finally saw what was happening and jumped towards him, but with a hard tug, the carbonadium-coated tentacles were able to pull the collar apart. Now in full control, Arkady grabbed Toad in midair and tossed him aside. Arkady's breath quickened; already he was exerting himself. X23 landed near him and he seized her with both tentacles.

Yards away, Logan blocked the glowing sword with his claws, but he could feel it beginning to dig in. Once Harada pulled the sword away, Logan looked at his claws- the sword had managed to scratch the adamantium.

"You're tougher than I thought, I'll give you that..." While inspecting his claws, Logan glanced up. In the distance, X23 was being held by Omega Red, and surrounded by Toad and the Scarlet Witch. "Laura! Aw, don't tell me you picked another fight..."

"If you intend to stay alive, I suggest you keep your focus on me!" Harada yelled, swinging again. Logan dodged and the sword dig into the ground, leaving a large gash in the dirt.

"I'll play with you in a minute," Logan said, running past Harada, narrowly dodging another swipe of his katana.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Harada screamed, angrily slashing at the air. Arkady saw Logan running at him and released X23, instead throwing his tendrils at the older mutant. Logan blocked them with his claws; the scraping of adamantium and carbonadium produced bright sparks that quickly faded in the cold air. He made a hand signal towards X23; she nodded.

Now freed, X23 turned her attention not on Wanda, but on Harada, who charged at them, sword in hand. She prepared herself for him, but it was Wanda who struck first, freezing Harada in his tracks. However, with a wave of his sword, he somehow managed to sever the connection between Wanda and the hex field, and he continued plodding forward. Just to make sure, Wanda froze him again, and once again, he waved his sword and freed himself.

"How's he doin' that?!" Toad panicked.

"I... I don't know!" Wanda cried. She threw a hex bolt at him, but he deflected it with his sword; the blue energy simply evaporated.

"Arkady, keep him busy, I'll get these children out of the way," Harada commanded. Immediately, X23 fled. Caught up in the moment, Toad hopped after her, and just to stay close, so did Wanda.

"You know, I didn't think you'd be the type to run," Toad remarked.

"I'm not running," X23 scolded. "Just stay behind me if you want to live."

"A moment ago, you were trying to kill me," Wanda said. "Now why are you helping us?"

"Logan says you're on our side, and I believe him," she responded.

"All that from a hand signal, huh?" Toad wondered.

--

As Harada ran deeper into the woods, Arkady battled his old nemesis. His tentacle wrapped around Logan's wrists, keeping his clawed hands at boy. Logan tugged with surprising strength; Arkady lurched forward, but regained his footing, but then Logan ran forward, too fast for Arkady to react, and kicked him in the face. The tentacles loosened and Arkady dropped. Logan held him down, keeping one set of claws in the air above him.

"I don't know why you're still coming after me," Logan growled, "But I'm sick of it. I know what Kenuichio wants. What about you? Spill it, bub."

"You still do not remember?" Arkady asked irately. "You and I were on opposite sides of the same conflict, Weapon X. You humiliated me. You brought shame to those who gave me this power. Because of you, I was put in suspension. You have cost me my life!"

"Look, Red, I don't doubt that I beat the tar out of you one day. But if that's your attitude, then you just would've wasted your life anyway."

"How dare you!" Omega Red pushed him off and threw a tentacle at him. Logan blocked it with his claws once again, and then threw it aside with a bright spark. Omega Red threw the other, but suddenly, he stopped, buckling to his knees. Sharp pain seized his entire body. His carbonadium coils went limp.

"Is that all?"

"Maybe," Omega Red announced. "I thought I could come to die in peace. But the Silver Samurai convinced me to aid him. He restored my warrior instincts. What a fool I was, hoping to let this kill me. I am glad that I helped Harada find you. If I am to die, I should die on my feet, as a warrior!"

Omega Red stood up, his tentacles flailing wildly. Logan jumped to the side, dodging and blocking them where possible, but the carbonadium whirlwind grew more violent. Logan realized that his opponent was intentionally exerting himself, no longer concerned by his pain. He probably didn't even care if he won the fight. Omega Red was determined to go out in a blaze of glory.

The whip-like coils threw snow into the air and chipped at the trunks of the nearby trees with reckless fury. Part of a tendril smashed into Logan's arm, immediately slamming him to the ground. Unable to avoid the barrage, Logan was relentlessly pummeled by the thrashing tentacles, coated with a metal almost equal to adamantium in strength. Through the storm, Logan saw the proud, excited face of Omega Red, proving his strength after so many years.

But just as quickly as the maelstrom began, it ended- Omega Red could not ignore his pain any longer. His tendrils went limp again, and he dropped unceremoniously onto the snow, breathing heavily but making no movement.

"I think we're done here," Logan said, grunting as he brought himself to his feet. He could feel the bruises throughout his body, but they would heal quickly enough. If he didn't have an adamantium-laced skeleton, he wouldn't have gotten off so easy. He limped away from the fallen pile that was Arkady Rossovich, hoping that his injuries would get better by the time he found X23 and Harada.

**Turning Japanese?**


	31. Silver Samurai, part 3

**I think I need to watch some more Kurosawa.**

**The Silver Samurai, Chapter 03**

"Let me tell you now that you are just pests to me," Harada announced, pointing with his sword. X23, Toad, and Wanda had led him to a ravine downhill, and Harada kept the higher ground, looking down on his prey like insects. "If you agree not to get in my way, I will let you flee. Otherwise, I will have to cut you down. I came here to kill Logan, but I will kill you as well if you force me."

"We have orders to capture you," Wanda said. "You're coming with us, dead or alive."

"Oh. SHIELD, yes?" Harada asked, smirking. "I have no grudge against you. You were just enforcing your own laws. I respect that. But I'll ask you again not to get in my way." In response, Wanda released a wave of hex energy. In retaliation, Harada ignited his katana, and sliced at the air; the energy immediately vanished. "Have you learned nothing? Your attacks won't work on me."

Toad glanced over at X23; she was already walking away.

"W-wait, where are you goin'?!"

"This isn't my fight," X23 said over her shoulder. "Fight him if you want, SHIELD tools. I don't care."

"Hmph. I thought you were cool," Toad muttered. Harada watched X23 leave, but then his eyes returned to the SHIELD agents below him. He held his sword in both hands. "So, what's th' plan?"

"If he can stop my hex powers by swinging that stupid sword of his, we'll have to think of something clever. What do you think?" Wanda asked.

"Me?! I'm th' smelly guy who eats bugs and reads comics. Why do I gotta think of a plan?"

"You can be clever... sometimes. I thought this might be one of those moments when your weird little brain comes up with a brilliant idea."

"Really, when have you known that to happen?!" Toad protested. "Last good idea I had was to stow aboard the chopper and endanger th' outcome of this mission. How smart was that?! Now you want me to think of a way to beat a samurai that can even cut through intangible matter?! What the fuck, Wanda?! I'm glad you're overestimatin' me instead of underestimatin', but all th' same, what the fuck, Wanda?!"

"I figured that if you bothered to come along, maybe you'd make yourself useful!" Wanda snarled.

"What happened to 'oh, I don't need anyone's help, I don't need you to rescue me!' Huh? What happened to that?!"

Harada could not help but feel a little insulted that he was being ignored. He sheathed his sword and started to walk away. Seizing the opportunity, Wanda hexed him and flipped him up in the air. While falling, he reached for his sword, but Toad pulled it out of the sheath with his tongue, slipping it into his own hands.

"Alright, th' Toad's gonna take a crash course in samurai swordfighting!" He announced, goofily swinging the sword around in imitation of a movie samurai. Harada fell back to the snow, rolling down the hill before he could right himself and stand again.

"If anyone asks, we planned that diversion," Wanda said. Unaware that the sword as only a dulled replica, Toad swung it at Harada in hopes of defeating him, and landed a single slash to Harada's back; the edge wasn't quite sharp enough to draw blood, though it did cut through the silk fabric of Harada's kimono. He grimaced and simply pulled the rest of his shirt down, exposing his slim but well-toned torso and the intricate yakuza tattoos that ran down his back and arms.

"Wanda... you're staring," Toad whispered.

"I... I am not!" Wanda defended.

"Didn't know you were into that," Toad continued.

"Toad, shut up!" Wanda shouted.

"I mean, I'm not here to judge or anythin'..."

Ignoring them, Harada pulled on a small tree branch, yanking it off the trunk. Holding it out like a sword, Harada charged it with the same glowing energy. To demonstrate his power, he whacked the tree with its own branch. A large, sloppy gash appeared at its side, and the tree cracked and broke- Toad had to jump over it as it rolled down the ravine. Though not as sharp or durable as a sword, the incredible tree branch would have to do. Harada brandished the fearsome tree branch and pointed it at his foes.

"As you can see, I don't need a sword to cut you," he declared, waving the terrifying tree branch. "Since you've chosen to attack me, I will defend myself." Harada slashed through Wanda's hex bolts and ran towards her for a close strike. From behind, Toad kicked him away, then spat a ball of slime at his menacing tree branch. The energy didn't destroy it, but it was still a pretty useless hit. Harada jumped at Toad and slashed, but only hit the tree behind him, splitting it and causing the entire trunk to fall over Wanda. She blasted it with a hex bolt and it changed direction, swinging back over towards Harada. Bearing his teeth, he jumped out of the way, and as soon as the tree hit the ground, he jumped onto it, running towards Wanda with his deadly tree branch in hand. He brought it down, but she ducked under it and caught his hands. Putting both hands on Harada's as she struggled to keep him from striking, Wanda charged them with hex power, forcing Harada's hands open. The awesome tree branch fell out and slid down the ravine. Harada backed away, looking for another weapon. Toad jumped onto the tree trunk behind him, while Wanda aimed her hands at him from the opposite end. With no defense against her hexes, Harada could do nothing as she forced him to his knees.

Taking a pair of handcuffs from his jacket, Toad jumped to Harada, prepared to bind him. Unfortunately, with all three of them standing on the fallen tree trunk, its weight shifted; Toad fell off and Wanda lost her concentration. As the trunk rolled down the hill, Harada took back his sword and cut through the tree as it fell towards him. It split in two and continued sliding, but left him untouched, standing in the snow with his sword drawn.

"Let's finish this," he said.

--

"Laura!" Logan called, spotting X23 walking through the trees. She stopped, expressionless, as he walked over to her. "What happened? Where is everyone?"

"I left them fighting the samurai," she explained.

"And you didn't try to help them?"

"They're SHIELD," she added.

"I told you, they're not after you," Logan said, limping towards her. "Those two don't know about you. They'd need level four clearance before Fury would even let them know you exist."

"What happened to you?" X23 asked, noticing the bruises and marks all over Logan's body.

"Omega Red still had some fight in him. I'm letting him sleep it off."

"I'll go finish him."

"That's not how we do things, Laura," Logan said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Come on, we're going to help them."

"We're trying to keep a low profile, but every time someone gets in over their heads in the wilderness, you insist on helping them. I really don't understand you sometimes, Logan."

"I guess I just can't get rid of the X-Man in me," Logan replied. "I think a few months with ol' Charles would do you some good. Get you out of that 'kill or be killed' mindset HYDRA hardwired into you."

"I don't need Xavier or his X-Men," X23 said flatly. Logan only laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You really are my clone," Logan grinned.

--

Kenuichio Harada had cleared several trees on the sloping ravine, now exposing the area to the growing wind. While he deflected Wanda's bolts, Toad jumped onto his back and pushed him into the snow. Seeing her chance, Wanda held out her hands and threw Harada into a tree. Before he fell back to the ground, Wanda took him again and flung him into another tree, and then a third. On the fourth try, he gained enough control that he could swing his sword, disrupting her hex. She backed away as he approached, raising the glowing katana once more. Closing in, he swing the sword...

Suddenly, Toad jumped between Harada and Wanda, then burst forward, miraculously dodging the moving blade and tackling Harada backwards to the ground. Harada's aim had been thrown off; his sword managed to catch some of Wanda's hair as he fell back. Had Toad been only a second slower, Wanda's head would've been separated from her neck.

Toad tried his best to keep him down, but Harada wrestled him off and was soon back on his feet. As he looked down at Toad, he allowed himself a smile at Toad's recklessness.

"I have to admit, I didn't think much of you," Harada stated.

"Neither do I, to be honest," Toad quipped. "But I'm okay once you get used to the smell." Harada jumped at him, swinging his sword with his left hand alone to increase his speed, hoping to match the hopping mutant's own speed and agility. Toad had to keep in his toes, jumping around, bouncing off of trees before they came crashing down. Wanda tried to help, but with his increased speed, Harada could deflect her hex blasts without breaking stride. Harada chased Toad behind a pile of fallen trees, robbing Wanda of a decent shot. Improvising, she focused on the trees, making them hover and fly towards her enemy. One of the flying trees was caught by a standing tree, but the next two were sliced by Harada, causing their halves to safely avoid him.

Toad tried climbing all the way up a tree. In response, Harada simply cut it down. While Toad was busy trying to find a good place to jump to, Harada ran back towards Wanda, again swinging wildly with his now one-handed style. She hexed one of the nearby logs, causing it to roll up the hill, towards Harada. He tried swinging at it, but it was too low to properly cut. Instead, he jumped over it.

Right into a waiting hex bolt.

Surprised, Harada tried to maneuver his sword in mid-air, but he didn't have the time. Gripping the sword tightly with both hands, his attempt to block the energy missed; the bolt hit the handle of his sword, spinning it in place so that the edge was facing the other side. Momentum itself was now the Samurai's enemy, and with the sword now facing the other way, he was defeated by his own hasty, ill-timed blocking motion.

Harada fell down the hill, a bright red trail blotching the snow as he rolled, and he finally came to a stop at Wanda's feet. Harada felt an intense pain in his left arm, but he didn't have to look to know what had happened to him.

Kenuichio Harada's left arm, still gripping the sword, soon came to a rolling stop, several feet away. He couldn't see it where he lay, but he knew it wasn't with him anymore.

"...And that settles that," Logan said, waiting at the top of the hill with X23. He started to walk down the hill, though X23 remained behind.

"I think I can cauterize the wound," Wanda said, kneeling next to Harada along with Logan. Harada's arm had been cut off midway up the bicep. He was breathing heavily, trying to keep from screaming from the pain, but he soon lost consciousness. Wanda held her hand inches from the bleeding stump, lightly applying hex sparks to it. Though some of the sparks only caused a few more spurts of blood, the wound was steadily burning, stopping most of the bleeding. Once enough of it was contained, Logan took the torn rag that was once the upper part of Harada's kimono and fashioned a bandage. With that finished, he took a glance at the severed arm, now free from its sleeve. Several tattoos lined it, covering most of the skin. Among them was a dragon that extended up the arm, and presumably continued through the rest of Harada's body.

"So he went full yakuza," Logan said, regarding the tattoos. "That's a shame. He was a good kid, Kenuichio. Just tried too hard to impress his old man. Always aiming to please him. Even changed his last name because he didn't think he was worthy of his father's name."

"Such a waste of time," Wanda remark, rubbing her forehead. "Toad! Where are you?"

"I'm alive!" Toad assured her, popping out from under a fallen tree. He cringed slightly when he saw Wanda's work. "Oh, what happened here? Did you have to go and cut his arm off?"

"Would you rather have him trying to cut you in two?" Wanda snarked.

"Point taken."

"Now we just need Omega Red," Wanda continued. "Wolverine, where is he?"

"Don't worry, he's not going anywhere," Logan replied.

--

Arkady Rossovich hadn't moved since Logan had defeated him. Lying on his back and covered with fresh snow, his tentacles strewn around him like ropes, Arkady's eyes were narrow and his breathing was shallow. He barely recognized that Wanda and Logan were standing above him. He didn't even see X23 or Toad, who was tasked with carrying the unconscious Harada on his back like a sack of potatoes.

"Arkady, how do you feel?" Wanda asked, kneeling next to him.

"I am home," was his reply. He smiled weakly, then turned his eyes to the sky, watching the snow fall onto him, just as it had in Siberia. That day, he felt alive again. Exacting revenge against Wolverine was futile; somewhere inside him, Arkady knew that all along. But he remembered what it was like to fight, even if it was for a single ally with a shared goal. For a few moments, he was a soldier again, and for a short time, he was back home. He looked up at Wanda, now fading into the sky. "Thank you."

The fire left Arkady's eyes. Wanda put her hand on his forehead, as if somehow she could check his vital signs there. She realized she had made a subconscious gesture of compassion, and then closed his lifeless eyes. Wanda shed no tears for him, but understood that even though she had come to take him back, she had granted him his final wish, to die a free man. Wanda was relieved that she would no longer have to take that away from him.

Logan remained silent, offering only a quiet, reserved tribute for someone he still couldn't remember. If nothing else, he had been a worthy opponent.00

"Alright," he said, breaking the silence. "Your job here's done. It's time for you two to head back."

"Not so fast."

In an instant, dozens of armed SHIELD agents appeared from the woods, their weapons trained on Logan and X23. Wanda and Toad looked around in surprise. X23 released her claws, but Logan waved for her to stand down. At least for the moment. Colonel Fury himself stood with the agents, arms behind his back, calmly puffing a cigar. He raised his hand, and his men lowered their weapons.

"Witch, Toad, out of the circle," Fury ordered. Reluctantly, Wanda and Toad moved away from Arkady, Logan and X23. Fury pointed to four men on his left. "You, take Harada and Omega Red." Two of the men took Harada from Toad's shoulders, while the other two dragged Arkady's body away.

"What's this about, Fury?" Logan asked harshly.

"It's about you and X23," Fury said.

"When did you get here?" Wanda asked. "How long have-"

"You'll address me as sir," Fury barked. "But if you have to know, we were listening to you over your communicators. When we heard Logan and the girl were here, I took a few men and came up to see what was happening."

"You're not taking us without a fight," X23 said.

"We're prepared for that," Fury replied.

"Why is she so important to you?" Logan asked. "Because she stole some intel from SHIELD? Because she's a HYDRA product? You know as well as I do that she's got no love for HYDRA. She killed their leader, for crying out loud!"

"I know," Fury said. "But this isn't my call to make. SHIELD Command wants her... as an agent." Noting Logan's surprised look and X23's skeptical glare, he continued, "We're prepared to negotiate. If X23 agrees to become an agent, we will forget the charges against her, or her involvement with HYDRA."

"Why, so you can treat her like a dog?" Logan countered. "I've seen how SHIELD treats their agents. Like these two behind me. Level two grunts. They don't mean anything to you, Fury. You're still playing with them."

"Don't do this, Logan," Fury said, understanding what Logan wanted to say. "There'll be a time for that. But right now, X23 is our priority."

"So, you want your own Weapon X?" Logan asked. "Alright. You'll get it. I'm your man."

"I didn't ask for you, I asked for her."

"Does it really make a difference?"

"...Come with us, we'll work something out," Fury reluctantly replied. Logan and X23 sheathed their claws. Wanda and Toad exchanged glances, and once prompted by one of the agents, led the men back to their helijet.

--

"So, Fury and I made a deal," Logan explained, seated in Professor Xavier's library with a cup of coffee. It was such a familiar place, with such a familiar scent, that Logan felt he had returned home. He had certainly been greeted with enthusiasm, despite having no contact with the X-Men for several years. Scott, Jean, Ororo sat on the couch, while X23 sat on a bench outside, visible from the window. "SHIELD's hard to bargain with. We're lucky to have gotten off this easy."

"What did he want in return?" Xavier asked.

"Well, he wanted an agent modeled on Weapon X," Logan said. "So, I offered to let him have Weapon X."

"You volunteered as an agent?" Scott asked.

"That's right. Fury wants me to do a few covert missions for SHIELD, and then I'm off the hook. But the important thing is, she's off the hook starting now. And... there was a favor I wanted to ask you, Charles."

"It will take some adjustment," Xavier replied, already sensing what Logan wanted to ask, "But I think we can accommodate her."

"Good. She's... she's just had me for the last few years. I think hanging around you guys will do her some good. Get that 'trained assassin' mentality out of her. Let her have something close to a normal life."

"I... don't know if we can allow that," Scott protested. Logan and Charles both turned to look at him. "Logan, you know I have nothing but respect and admiration for you. But... she's dangerous. We have kids here. I'm not so sure keeping her here is a good idea."

"Scott's right... she has dangerous instincts," Jean added. "She doesn't have your restraint, Logan. We can't put the children's lives in danger."

"She won't hurt 'em," Logan defended. "She wouldn't go after weak prey. If anything, it's you guys who need to keep on your toes. But I know you can handle her, and I know that HYDRA didn't drive the humanity from her. After all, she never needed me around. But she stuck with me because she knew I was the only family she had."

"With any luck, she might consider this place here home," Ororo said. "I remember when Wolverine first came here, the rest of us thought he was too savage to stay. He has his sour points, but I think that for the most part, we were proven wrong. Charles and I are both willing to take a chance on her, just as we did with Logan."

"Well, that is true," Jean said. She took Scott's hand, and they exchange a brief look before turning back to the others. "It'll take some getting used to, but I think we can learn to live with X23."

"If you want to get on her good side," Logan said, "Call her Laura. Laura Risman. She picked it out herself."

"Very well, then," Xavier said, clasping his hands. "Laura will be allowed to join the team. It will be good to have some reminder of you here, Logan."

"Yeah, well, I've got a few days off before I'm scheduled for my first mission," Logan said. "So, how about you kids give me a tour of the new facilities here? Toad tells me you've renovated. I want to see what you've done with the Institute."

"You keep mentioning Toad," Scott pointed. "What's that all about?"

--

Toad crouched at the conference table in the Brotherhood's control room, though Wanda was seated normally at her chair. Fury himself would give the report to Bishop, so he saved them some time. They would be credited with Harada's capture, though Fury knew that they had no involvement in Arkady's death. Fury explained that even though he was Bishop's superior, he would leave Bishop to make the call as to whether or not that would count against them. He was aware that the Scarlet Witch had been ordered to go alone; again, he would let Bishop make a decision in regards to that. That had Wanda worried; but for the moment, that was a distant priority.

Upon arriving, they had found a small, white envelope on the table. After Wanda used her hex power to safely open it from a distance (as a precaution), they discovered a single yellow sheet of paper inside.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Avalanche asked, entering the room with Blob and Pyro, newly arrived from their successful mission. Noting Wanda's worried expression, he said, "Not so well, huh? What happened? Did you find Omega Red?"

"It's not that," Wanda said. Toad handed Lance the sheet of yellow paper. Scribbled in black ink was a single, cryptic sentence:

_'SORRY, QUICKSILVER CAN'T PLAY RIGHT NOW'_

"What's this? Who's this from?" Lance asked.

"We found it, in here," Wanda explained. "And Pietro's missing. Someone must've gotten in somehow... but who? Why would someone do this?"

"Maybe Dr. Nathan has something to do with this?" Blob theorized.

"I think I know who this is," Avalanche said. "Remember those prank calls he kept getting? The caller helped us track down Flashback, but he made some kind of deal with Pietro before he told us anything. I think Pietro mentioned that he hadn't given what he promised."

"If that caller took Pietro, how are we supposed to find him?" Wanda asked.

Nobody had an answer.

--

Dressed in a white prison jumpsuit, Kenuichio Harada was led through a corridor at Stokes Maximum by four masked SHIELD guards, two walking ahead, one walking behind. An inhibitor collar had been placed around Harada's neck, his ankles shackled, and his right arm bound to a chain around his waist. His left sleeve was rolled all the way up, exposing the heavily bandaged remains of his left arm for the medical staff's convenience. Once the wound had properly healed and scarred, the sleeve would be returned to normal.

Harada's cell was located in the rebuilt western sector of the prison complex. Previously, the cells had just been thick concrete with large metal doors, designed to hold dangerous human convicts. When SHIELD took over the facility, the cells had to be refitted with added technology. The psychic madman Lucas's demolition gave SHIELD the excuse to remodel the cell block from scratch, which now included sturdy cells with built-in power dampeners.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Abyss screamed from the small, thick window of his own cell, muffled but still audible. His toothy, inhumanly wide grin was pressed against the glass. "Where's your samurai skill now, Kenny boy?!"

From another cell, Lorelei watched with only mild interest, before turning away from the window.

Mystique looked on in disappointment from her cell; she had hoped to find some small satisfaction in knowing that SHIELD had failed to capture all of the fugitives.

Harada was led to his open cell and ordered to stand at the doorway, with his back facing the hall. One of the guards unlocked the shackles on his feet. On another prompt, he kneeled. A second guard unlocked the chain around the waist, freeing Harada's hand. A thick metal door slowly slid closed, with a hatch open near the center. The first guard took a small cylinder and pressed it into the slot on Harada's collar; after a soft hum, it was deactivated and removed. The door's heavy hatch was closed and locked. As the third guard locked the clamps around the door, the fourth slid an identification card through the slot near the door, provoking a sharp buzzing noise. Now, both the manual and electronic locks were secured. Harada had a bunk, a chair, and a toilet in the corner, with no window. There was a light above him, and around it, several soft pink lights- the devices SHIELD used to create a power-restraint field.

At the earliest opportunity, Harada would have to persuade a guard to allow him to mail a letter. Federal prisons still allowed screened mail; but it was rare that SHIELD allowed the same privilege. Somehow, Harada had to send word to his father Lord Shingen that he had failed.

But more importantly, Harada realized, he would have to consider his future. Lord Shingen would never accept him again after failing such an important task. There was always the hope that if he continued to hunt Wolverine, he could gain his father's favor again... but Harada knew it was over.

Rven if he didn't have his father's respect, Kenuichio still had the ideals he himself adhered to. Harada would continue to be the Silver Samurai, but he would have to find a new master...

**Alright, we have one member of the fugitive nine left to deal with. Before that, let's have a brief recap, shall we?**

**1. Flashback (Status: Killed)- Under a deal with Dr. Nathan, kidnapped Nightcrawler, in exchange for passage out of the country. Killed when Pyro burned several of his time-displaced duplicates, and Flashback himself "caught up" to the appropriate time, burning alive. **

**2. Omega Red (Status: Deceased) - Made a similar deal with Dr. Nathan to kidnap Rogue, though Arkady was promised help to fight off his now uncontrollable death-spore powers, which were killing him. After being betrayed by Nathan, he was captured by the Brotherhood and lamented that he would die in captivity. Taking pity on him due to her own experiences in captivity, the Scarlet Witch let him go. Later found in Canada with the Silver Samurai, where he battled Wolverine but soon after died from his condition. Actually, this just happened.**

**3. Abyss (Status: Captured)- The former Morlock, using the idea of protecting his fellow mutants as a veiled excuse for his anti-human sadism, kidnapped Mayor Kelly and forced him to watch as he poisoned Bayville's water supply. Spyke and the Morlocks teamed up with the Brotherhood to stop him. Currently held at Stokes Maximum. **

**4. Lorelei (Status: Captured)- Lorelei was promised passage back to France for her cooperation. In order to allow Dr. Nathan to infiltrate the Brotherhood's headquarters and steal some of Toad's notes (themselves stolen from Magneto), Lorelei used her charms to mesmerize the Brotherhood Boys, and distract them by pitting them against the X-Men. Lorelei was ultimately stopped by Kitty Pryde and the Scarlet Witch, as women are unaffected by her powers. Currently held at Stokes Maximum. **

**5. Mystique (Status: Captured)- Nathan's kidnapping of Kurt and Rogue was designed to draw out Mystique, who offered tissue samples in exchange for their release. Though Nathan honored his end of the deal, Mystique's vengeful nature would not let it go. She tried to confront Nathan at his base, the Boarding House that once belonged to her, but she was subdued by her former protégé Avalanche. Currently held at Stokes Maximum. **

**6. Fitzroy (Status: Killed)- The illegitimate son of the anti-mutant senator Sebastian Shaw, Trevor Fitzroy threatened to reveal to the public that Shaw had fathered a mutant, unless Shaw agreed to use his political influence to safeguard Fitzroy. Shaw did what he could, but it was in vain: Commander Bishop personally found Fitzroy and executed him, in retribution for Fitzroy's murder of Bishop's younger sister Shard. According to the official report, it was Avalanche and Quicksilver who apprehended him, though he was then killed by an "unknown vigilante."**

**7. Sauron (Status: Unclear)- Karl Lykos traveled to the Costa Rican island, Isla del Fuego, in order to mine the rare Cyttorak gems. His alter ego, Sauron, would do the hard work. The gems would be shipped to Dr. Nathan, who would then share with Karl his extensive notes, which would help the mutant-hating Karl develop a cure for mutation. Sauron went along with the plan in hopes of keeping what he thought were just pretty gems. Though he fought with the Brotherhood, Sauron was ultimately defeated when Pyro put an inhibitor collar around his neck. Though taken into SHIELD custody by Lieutenant Denti, he has mysteriously appeared with Dr. Nathan.**

**8. The Silver Samurai (Status: Captured)- Ordered by his father, the yakuza boss Lord Shingen, to kill Wolverine in revenge for his indirectly causing the death of his sister Mariko. Finding the dying Omega Red and appealing to his pride as a warrior, Harada convinced him to help find Logan in Canada. In the process, the Scarlet Witch and Toad became involved, and a well-timed hex bolt forced Harada to accidentally cut off his own left arm. Currently held at Stokes Maximum. **

**That just leaves us with one more person. Some of you have already guessed who he is.**

And now this week's profiles: the Silver Samurai, X23, and the ubiquitous Wolverine.

**Silver Samurai** (Kenuichio Harada Yashida)  
**Age: **29  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Black  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Place of Birth: **Kyoto, Japan  
**Occupation/Status: **Yakuza enforcer/Escaped prisoner  
**Affiliation:** Clan Yashida  
**Mutant Stance: **Indifferent  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Energy Manipulation: The exact nature of this power is unclear, Harada is capable of charging any object he holds with powerful energy that can cut through nearly any substance. This allows any object to become a sharp and deadly weapon. However, the object retains its properties only as long as Harada holds it, instantly losing energy once it breaks contact with him. Though the power of this energy has never been tested, it has so far proven unable to cut cleanly through adamantium, instead merely scratching it- which is a feat in itself. Of special note is the energy's apparently ability to "cut" and deflect through other forms of energy; the Scarlet Witch's hex powers are curiously nullified by Harada's power.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Skilled sword fighter  
**Personality Profile: **As the son of a Japanese crime lord, Kenuichio Yashida has always struggled to prove his worth. His father, Lord Shingen, thought little of him for most of Kenuichio's life. Feeling unworthy of his family name, Kenuichio took the name "Harada" and left his family in order to find his own place. Harada was always fascinated by the romantic samurai, and saw many of the traditional samurai traits in himself: honor, discipline, loyalty, and courage. When he returned to his father, Harada demonstrated both the samurai traits he cherished and his new-found mutant powers. Loyal to a fault, Harada has agreed to become an enforcer for his father in order to prove his worth. In many ways, Harada sees himself as a true samurai, with his father as his master. Shingen himself views Harada's fascination with samurai culture childish and idiotic, but he tolerates it because he sees potential in Harada as an enforcer. The task of hunting down Logan is very important to Shingen and Harada knows it; if he screws this up, his father will probably turn him away. Harada cannot accept this, and he has made it his priority to kill Logan, both to avenge his sister and to earn his father's respect. However, Harada has already considered the possibility- if Shingen won't be his master, he'll have to settle for someone else.  
**Author Notes: **The Silver Samurai's an exercise in streamlining. His entire family's history, and the whole thing with Mariko and Logan, is a fairly complicated affair. I think I've trimmed it down enough that it works as backstory, and doesn't need to be brought up every time the Samurai and/or Logan appear. As it is, it's more an excuse to tie them in together; I'm not a big fan of Wolverine's gratuitous samurai/ninja adventures from the 80's. So, we have the Samurai, and he's after Wolverine and failed. More or less the end of that story, but the Samurai will be back. I made sure it was Wanda that defeated him mainly so that I could bring the Samurai back later without involving Wolverine.  
Also, his powers are sometimes described as related to tachyon fields. After trying to look into tachyon particles, I've come to the conclusion that I don't understand them. But, I've also come to the conclusion that I'm pretty sure they have nothing to do with whatever the Samurai's doing. But then, I've always had issues with Gambit's power being described as "charging objects with kinetic energy," because for the life of my I can't figure out how the hell that's supposed to make sense.  
You know what? Cyclops shoots inertia eyebeams and Beast has _quantum speedos_. I'm through trying to make any sense out of any of this.

**X23** (Laura Risman)  
**Age: **18  
**Sex: **Female  
**Hair Color: **Brown  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Place of Birth: **Classified  
**Occupation/Status: **Hermit/Former HYDRA operative  
**Affiliation:** Herself and Logan  
**Mutant Stance: **Indifferent  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Mutant Healing Factor: X23's body can repair damage at an accelerated rate, allowing her to sustain severe injuries without taking permanent damage. However, her healing factor is still based on human physiology- it cannot repair damage that a normal human body would be unable to repair unaided, such as the severing of a limb.  
-Enhanced senses: X23 possesses enhanced senses of sight, scent, taste, touch, and hearing.  
-Claws: Two retractable claws on each hand, extending between the knuckles (the middle claw that appears on Wolverine's hand is missing in X23). While the claws are made of bone, they are coated with adamantium, making them strong and sharp enough to cut through nearly any substance. In addition, X23 has a single claw on each foot, a trait that Wolverine lacks.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Trained assassin and spy  
**Personality Profile: **Created with the sole purpose of being a shadow assassin for HYDRA, X23 was bred to be cold, emotionless, and detached. Unfortunately, she inherited the trademark temper of her clone "father." Though she turned on HYDRA and assassinated its leader, X23 retains the personality of a cold killer. Logan has since tried to get her to soften up, with mixed results. To her credit, however, she has formed something of an attachment to Wolverine, and she is slowly growing to accept the adopted name of Laura Risman.  
**Author Notes: **X23 is mainly here because she was in Ascension. Honestly, I'm not a big fan of Wolverine in Teen Girl Form. I hear they've made her interesting in the comics, but I've honestly never cared enough to check. The premise just turns me away. Anyway, I think I can find some amusement in having her adjust to the X-Men and vice versa, without Logan acting as a buffer. As for her name... the comics give her the real name Laura Kinney, partially named after the scientist that created her and later acted as a surrogate mother (literally). Tying things back in with the Evoverse, I thought it made sense to do the same with Dr. Risman (who, if you remember, was the former HYDRA scientist that created X23). So, Laura Kinney is now Laura Risman. No, I don't expect a medal for this. But while you're up, can you get me a soda?

**Wolverine** (Logan)  
**Age: **Unknown (appears to be in early 40's)  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Black  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Place of Birth: **Unknown (speculated to be Canada)  
**Occupation/Status: **Hermit/Former member of the X-Men  
**Affiliation: **The X-Men  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes in equality between mutants and humans, but is focused on protecting mutants  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Mutant Healing Factor: Logan's body can repair damage at an accelerated rate, allowing him to sustain severe injuries without taking permanent damage. However, his healing factor is still based on human physiology- it cannot repair damage that a normal human body would be unable to repair unaided, such as the severing of a limb. The healing factor also gives Logan continued youth, though it seems to be slowly deteriorating with age- noticeable only by comparing Logan to X23, whose healing factor seems to work faster.  
-Enhanced senses: Logan possesses enhanced senses of sight, scent, taste, touch, and hearing.  
-Claws: Three retractable claws on each hand, extending between the knuckles. While the claws are made of bone, they are coated with adamantium, making them strong and sharp enough to cut through nearly any substance.  
-Adamantium skeleton: Though non-mutant in origin, Logan's skeleton is laced with adamantium, increasing both his durability and his strength.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Trained in various forms of combat and military strategy. Likes beer. Not an ability, but what the hell.  
**Personality Profile: **Sigh. I'm going to be perfectly honest... there's nothing new to add here. You know damn well what Logan's all about. It was enough of a chore to write profiles for such well-documented characters as Rogue, Jean and Spyke. I'm not doing this again.  
**Author Notes: **Wolverine's mainly here out of a sense of obligation. His overexposure in mainstream comics has made me just a tad sick of Wolverine (which is actually an understatement). But, since X23 was in those future shots back in Ascension and I don't like disregarding these things just to take the easy way out, I felt X23 had to appear here. And, by default, Wolverine. Also, there needed to be an explanation as to why he's not on the team roster anymore. So, there you go. He's out of the way, and he'll probably only appear sporadically in the future.

**NEXT EPISODE:**

**Pietro's missing? Someone left a note? Why yellow paper? What's the Brotherhood going to do about it? Nothing?! Sorry, Pietro!**

**Next: THE NINTH FUGITIVE**

Be here next Friday for what's his face!


	32. The Ninth Fugitive, part 1

**We have eight fugitives out of the way, and we'll cover the final one in this installment. And after that... well, I hate to say it, but this is the last installment before the finale. **

**Okay, so now, we find out who wrote that note, who's been prank calling Pietro, and the final fugitive reveals himself. Brace yourselves, we're pretty damn close to the end. A warning though- there's some, uh, crude humor in this chapter. Let me stress that these are the character's words, not mine. Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring..."

The telephone kept on ringing.

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring..."

The telephone still kept on ringing.

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring... bananaphone!"

The telephone kept on ringing. Still.

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring... bananaphooooooooone!"

"Byron's Books," a young man's voice replied. "How can I help you?"

"Hi, Karl!" said a rough, gravel-like voice. Karl remained silent, alarmed that someone had recognized his voice. "Anything by Mr. Milbury?"

"Uh... one moment."

The figure of a scarred man, dressed in an overcoat with a fedora, waited in a telephone booth, impatiently tapping his fingers against the courtesy telephone book. After a few moments, an old man's voice asked, with some distress, "Who is this?"

"Good afternoon, I'm John from AT&T," the scarred man said. "Have you tried our long distance plan?"

"Oh no, it's you," Dr. Nathan muttered, recognizing the voice. "Please, I have enough troubles right now, there's nothing more I can do for you-"

"But you did make me what I am today," the scarred man growled.

"Then what is it that you want?" Nathan asked. "Are you going to find me and kill me?"

"No, I could never kill you," the scarred man explained. "You're like a dad to me. A stepdad who tied me to a chair and made me watch while he beat my mom, then bought me a sweet car to make up for it, but a dad nonetheless. I'm not sure whether to find you and fill you with bullet holes or to hug you and buy you a tie every year before I put you in a second-rate nursing home. More than anything, I think we should keep things lively. Remember Gardner?"

"Flashback, you mean?" Nathan asked. "Yes, yes, I remember him. A pity how he went."

"Yeah, well... he almost blabbed," the scarred man revealed. "Those Brotherhood kids almost learned your name."

"When did he learn my name?" Nathan inquired, somewhat anxiously.

"Oh, right, he didn't," the scarred man said, slapping his own forehead. "I told him! We used to be buds, you know. We were like Batman and Robin. I always liked to think I was Batman. Except that one night in Tijuana. Things got crazy and... well damn, I just remembered we swore never to talk about that. Anyway, Doctor, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm not entirely on the side opposite of the team that is against and not in favor of your non-success."

"...Please don't do anything brash, Wilson," Nathan pleaded. "I know that we haven't been on the best of terms, but..." The scarred man hung up the phone rather abruptly, leaving the empty telephone booth.

Wilson, the scarred man, waded through the crowded streets of Bayville, still dressed in his inconspicuous overcoat and fedora. Strangely enough, his disguise was actually letting him blend in- he spotted several other people wearing the same outfit, most of them trying to hide their deformed mutant features.

"Who knew?" Wilson remarked to nobody in particular. His destination, however, was quite particular. He stopped right outside the Brotherhood's building, standing at the front door as if he were waiting for someone to answer. After standing there for another minute, Wilson casually walked into the adjacent alley, and quickly climbed up the fire escape.

--

**Brotherhood Five**

"**The Ninth Fugitive"**

--

**Chapter 01**

Commander Bishop had assigned Avalanche, Blob and Pyro to capture a target in Costa Rica. The Scarlet Witch had been ordered to capture two of them in Canada, alone, despite protests from the boys. Pietro hoped Wanda would be alright, and after deducing that Toad had convinced her to let him go, he began to worry. But, she was strong enough to deal with the problem, he hoped. After all, she insisted that nobody tag along to help... which didn't explain why Toad was missing, but Pietro could think of no other excuse.

Left with nothing to do, Pietro did what anyone would do when they had the house to themselves. He stripped to his underwear and started dancing around the house.

"This is the rhythm of the niiiight!" Pietro sang along with the song that blared across the living room, dancing as he mixed himself a drink, courtesy of the kitchen's liquor cabinet. Wearing nothing but a pair of gray cotton boxers, Pietro showed of his slim but well-toned body to nobody in particular. "My life! Oooh yeeeeeah!"

Of course, he knew this song was old, and not especially good. But it was a guilty pleasure, and he certainly wouldn't be able to get away with it with everyone else around. And he had cause to celebrate: with the two missions included, that accounted for eight of the fugitive nine from Stokes Maximum. The final file had the least information out of the group, but a lack of information hadn't prevented the capture of any of the others. Pietro took a sip of his drink as he sauntered towards the living area. Just one more fugitive, and the team would be finished. Bishop would give them their evaluation. Commendations? Promotions? Lieutenant Maximoff had a nice ring to it... Commander Maximoff? All in due time...

"Won't you teach me how to love and learn?" Pietro continued. "There'll be nothing left for me to yeeeearn..."

"I don't know how the rest of this song goes!" Pietro dropped his drink and nearly fell over in surprise. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was the disguised scarred man, Wilson, his hat tilted downward to help obscure his face. Having some strange, shady-looking person suddenly arriving in the secured building undetected wasn't a shock to Pietro. Having a witness to his little shenanigans was another story. "Sup."

"...How did you get in?!" Pietro demanded, trying to keep himself from stepping on his shattered glass as he regained his balance. "Who the hell are you?!"

Wilson threw off his hat to reveal his face- scarred, burned, pitted and mutilated, the man looked like Freddy Krueger had gone through a meat grinder. With wide eyes and puckered lips, he cried, "Darling!"

"Holy Toledo, what happened to your face?!"

"What, you don't recognize me?" the scarred man asked. "Right, SHIELD probably didn't keep my mug shot on file. Let me put my face on." The man produced a black and red mask from his coat, slipping it on- the mask was entirely red, except for two large black spots around the eyes, with holes inside them for the eyes themselves. "Now do you recognize me?"

Quicksilver had been one of the few on his team who kept track of the fugitives on the list. Now that he wore his trademark mask, there was no mistaking his identity.

"...Deadpool!"

"I was hoping you'd say 'Wade Wilson,' I had this great comeback that rhymes with it, I would've said... ah, forget it, the moment's gone. So, how about we go back to my place? I just got the complete fifth season of Friends. Let's take turns shooting at the screen!"

"You've made a huge mistake coming here," Pietro said.

"You cheated me out of a deal, Quicksilver," Deadpool reminded him. Pietro's eyes widened as he realized that the prank caller who had assisted in Flashback's defeat was one of the fugitives. "All I asked for was one cheap little CD. But you had to swindle me. So now, I'm going to get you... just as I promised."

"When did you promise?" Pietro asked, irritated.

"I think it was the last few paragraphs of the Flashback caper," Deadpool remarked. "I was hoping you had read it. No? Okay. Well I'm promising revenge right now." Deadpool drew a gun from his coat, but Pietro had already run towards him, grabbing Deadpool's hand and trying to pull the gun away. Taking advantage of the situation, Deadpool kicked Pietro in the side, dropping him. Pietro rolled in time to avoid a gunshot, quickly returning to his feet.

Taking a second gun, Deadpool fired wildly at the speeding Pietro, marking the walls and furniture with smoking holes. When his first gun's clip had been emptied, Wilson simply tossed it aside and drew another one from his coat. When the second gun had been spent, Deadpool threw it away and drew a third.

"All glory to Il Duce!" Deadpool announced, happily trying to shoot the zipping Quicksilver. Once his reserve of spare firearms was finished, Deadpool stopped to look at the damage he had caused to the Brotherhood's living area. "I know it's not exactly what you requested, but I think it really gives this place a warm, lived-in feeling. That'll be six-hundred bucks."

Pietro had avoided every single one of Deadpool's bullets, but the fight wasn't over. He tried to tackle the unarmed Deadpool, but to his surprise, Deadpool saw him coming and grabbed both of his wrists, holding him in place. With a powerful head-butt, Deadpool knocked Pietro out.

"Okay, time to have me some fun," Deadpool commented, watching the sweaty, half-naked Pietro lying on the floor. "Wait, maybe that was the wrong choice of words."

--

Hours later, the rest of the Brotherhood had arrived from their respective missions to find that Pietro was missing. A yellow note had been left in a seal envelope on their conference table. More importantly, their living area had been shot up.

"Okay, after careful study, I have determined," Toad announced to Wanda, Lance, Fred and Pyro, all waiting at the conference table, the yellow note indicating Pietro's disappearance still on the table, "That I don't have super-smelling powers."

"And?" Lance asked. "We already knew that."

"Well, that was my backup plan," Toad explained. "My original plan was to use my mutant detector to find him... uh, except..."

"You forgot to input Pietro's data," Wanda groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"I got everyone but him," Toad said, waving his hands. "I was gonna, but I never got around to it. It ain't my fault! Uh... Fred made me goof up! Honest!"

"C'mere, I'm gonna break your neck in half!" Fred yelled, chasing the hopping Toad around the control room.

"Let's just ask Xavier to use Cerebro," Wanda suggested. "That'll save us a few headaches."

"I'd... rather not," Lance said. "After all that... I don't want to go crawling to them, begging to let the Professor use his super-computer to find Pietro. We'd never live it down!"

"I don't care!" Wanda shouted. "He's my brother... selfish bastard that he is, he's still my brother."

"Well... look, I was already going to meet Kitty for lunch," Lance explained. "Maybe I can talk her into-"

"Lunch? I'm going over there right now," Wanda said, standing. "We don't have time to just sit around and make plans... we need to find Pietro!"

"You know, I don't remember you goobers caring much when the X-Men went missing," Pyro said, spinning in his chair. "So, why should they care when you all show up on your hands and knees?"

"It... it doesn't matter," Wanda said. "We'll just have to swallow our pride."

"You know, normally, I'd be all gung-ho about getting a teammate back," Lance said, "But asking the X-Men for help? We'll never hear the end of-" A sudden hex bolt threw Lance out of his chair. "Argh. Fine! But I don't want to hear you complaining when they won't let us live this down."

"Alvers!" Commander Bishop yelled, appearing suddenly on the wall-screen. If Lance hadn't already fallen out of his chair, he surely would have in surprise. Quickly, he stood up and faced the screen. "What the hell are you doing back at base?!"

"We've been trying to determine-"

"I don't care what your excuse is," Bishop barked. "What did you boys do in Costa Rica, take in some sun and party with the local girls? Where is Lykos?"

"...In his cell?" Lance guessed. "Didn't Lieutenant Denti bring him in?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bishop demanded.

"He showed up in Isla del Fuego," Fred explained. "He said Command wanted humans to escort Lykos because there's something wrong with the collars."

"...What?" Bishop said. "We've discovered a flaw in the restraint collar design, but there's no reason it would affect someone like Lykos. Now, you say Denti went down there under orders to bring back Lykos. And you handed him over. But Denti hasn't left the base in forty-eight hours. How the hell did he sneak out, take a helijet, fly all the way to Costa fucking Rica, capture a fugitive that had already been captured, and fly all the way back, without leaving any trace, or any logs, or any surveillance footage?!"

"I don't know, but he was there! Fred saw him! Pyro saw him!"

"It's true," Pyro said. "Saw it myself, he showed up with an extra helijet and took our man. Probably took credit for it, too..."

"Commander," Wanda said, standing up, "With all due respect, we have another problem." She could see Lance mouthing 'don't, don't', but she went ahead anyway. "Pietro's disappeared."

"...Disappeared?" Bishop asked incredulously. "And who was here to watch his back?"

"We-"

"Nobody!" Bishop shouted. "I told Quicksilver and Toad to stay put, but Tolensky had to disobey orders and tag along with you. Maybe if he had stayed behind, someone would've known what happened."

"If he hadn't gone, I might not have completed my mission," Wanda defended. From the corner of her eye, she could see Toad smiling sheepishly.

"We all have some things to talk about," Bishop said. "But I'm glad you brought this to my attention. I'm going to have my men investigate any logs that might somehow prove Alvers' crackpot story. In the meantime, I want all of you to find Quicksilver. I want an update in four hours."

"I'd like some additional agents to help find him," Wanda asked.

"Denied," Bishop said immediately. "First, gather some information. Then we'll see about getting you backup. Bishop out."

"That son of a..."

"Whoa, hold it, you'll just fry th' equipment," Toad said, jumping between Wanda and the blank screen. "The way I see it, this is an open and shut case. We just go to Xavier like you said, and we'll find him."

"If we don't..." Wanda didn't finish her threat before storming towards the door.

--

"Wakey, wakey, sunshine!"

"Argh..." Pietro lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. Once they could focus properly, he looked at his surroundings: a basketball court. He was inside a gym somewhere. After learning that Dr. Nathan had been using the Brotherhood's old basement as a hideout, Pietro was relieved when he realized it wasn't the Bayville gymnasium. That would've been too weird.

He stood up, not aching but feeling strangely sluggish. Rubbing his neck, he noticed something- a collar. An inhibitor collar. Looking down, he noticed something else- he was still wearing nothing but boxers.

"You all ready for some good, clean fun?" Deadpool yelled from the bleachers, startling Pietro. Deadpool's crappy disguise was gone- he now wore a red and black jumpsuit to match his mask, with leather holsters attached to a belt with more pockets than anyone could possible need. Two swords were sheathed across his back, the straps coming down to a large O-ring on his chest. "You like the outfit? Courtesy of Liefeld and Co Outfitters. Still in business as of 2004!"

"What the hell do you want with me?!" Pietro shouted. "Look, I'll give you that stupid Aqua CD, okay? I don't even listen to it!"

"I never wanted the CD," Deadpool said. "I'm not into that sort of thing, I just wanted to see if you were willing to give up something in exchange for a little information." He paused. "Okay, well I do like 'Barbie Girl.' Just a little. For nostalgic reasons. I swear. But it's the principle. We made a deal, and you had no intention of honoring it. So, I'm making you my bitch."

"Hey, hey, I don't know what you heard..."

"Not like that. You're not my type," Deadpool explained. "Now, if you were older, rugged, more masculine, had a nice deep voice, and a vagina, then I'd consider it." He took a gun from his holster. "But... I don't see why we can't dance!" He fired a single shot at Pietro's feet, forcing him to jump, then fired again. "Dance, my pretty fool, dance!"

"Cut that out!" Pietro yelled, unable to move as quickly as he would've liked. His feet shifted around as Deadpool continued to fire, but then he ran out of bullets. Tossing the gun aside, he pulled out one of his ninja swords. Pietro ducked as it swung past him, and then ran away as fast as he could... which, frustratingly, was only as fast as any other human being.

"Aren't you glad I bought you that collar?" Deadpool asked, running after him, still swinging the sword. "Don't say I never get nice things for you!"

"Get away from me, you lunatic!" Pietro yelled. Deadpool began humming a strange, heroic theme. "This is all a big game to you, isn't it?!"

"This is the SOOOOOONG written for the chase sceeeeeene!" Deadpool sang, in tune to the theme. "This is the CHAAAASE, Pietro and Waaade! HE TRIED TO KILL ME WITH A FOOOOORKLIIIIIFT! Away!" Deadpool jumped onto the bleachers, letting Pietro get to the gym's door, but not surprisingly, it was locked. Instead, he tried banging on it. "Don't bother, there's nobody outside. It's a weekend! Now get back over here, I've got pizza and cake, and we're just going to spend the rest of the day SPILLING OUR GUTS OUT!"

--

"You... want us to help you find Pietro?" Kitty asked, seated with Lance, Wanda and Fred in the mansion foyer. Scott was also present, though his mind seemed to be elsewhere. Most of the students were in class or in training, and Kitty was one of the few staff members with a free period.

"I know we've been complete dickheads about this whole thing," Lance said, capitulating, "But we really have been working on finding Dr. Nathan. It's just... SHIELD's sort of keeping us from revealing a whole lot. They don't really like us having much contact with you guys."

"We're not asking for much," Wanda added. "Just tell us where he might be, we'll do the rest."

"I'll talk to the Professor," Scott said, surprising Kitty. "He has no reason to turn you guys down."

"Thank you," Wanda said, though a little hesitant. She wasn't quite used to being polite to the X-Men. Scott started to leave, and Kitty followed, curious.

"I'm not trying to sound mean or anything, but I've never seen you that soft on the Brotherhood," Kitty said to them as they left the foyer. "I thought you would've at least drilled them, or guilted them a bit before caving."

"They haven't done much, but they've been there," Scott replied. "And besides, Fred did everything he could to help us. It wasn't much, but I believe them when they say SHIELD is putting pressure on them." Scott knocked on the door to the Professor's office. Receiving a mental signal, Scott and Kitty entered.

"Professor, the Brotherhood has asked us to-"

"I know," Professor Xavier said, hands steepled, looking at the window from behind his desk. "I sensed their distress when they arrived, and I couldn't help but peek inside. Unfortunately... Cerebro is undergoing maintenance at the moment."

"Maintenance?" Kitty asked.

"I had scheduled it for today," Xavier said. "It's currently running a self-diagnostic scan. I've been using it so frequently lately that it needed to sort itself out in order to function properly. If I had known we would need it right now..."

"What do I tell them?" Scott asked. "We can't just turn them away like that. That's not us."

"Tell them the truth," Xavier replied. "Actually, I'll go tell them myself. I can only hope that Pietro hasn't been abducted by this Dr. Nathan.

"But if he has, finding him might help us find Dr. Nathan," Kitty suggested.

"Agreed," Xavier said. "In fact, I think having someone from our team aid them would be beneficial to both our causes. Kitty, why don't you go with them?"

"Really? Me?" Kitty asked.

"Out of everyone here... they seem to dislike you the least."

**There'll be a nice little chart at the end explaining some of Deadpool's more obscure references, but extra points to whoever gets the "tried to kill me with a forklift" reference without help.**


	33. The Ninth Fugitive, part 2

**Sorry, I've been sniffing glue.**

**The Ninth Fugitive, Chapter 03**

"So, Gardner and I used to be in the CSIS together," Deadpool explained as he painted Pietro's toenails. Once Pietro had gotten too tired to run, Deadpool tied his hands to the bottom row of bleachers. Pietro initially resisted, but now he was just anxious to see what Deadpool was planning. "Which stands for Canadian Something Intelligence Something. But I got out of that when I met the good Doctor. I became his test subject, he gave me powers, and then I made myself this sweet costume and became a mercenary. Funny thing is, once Gardner saw the costume, he decided he wanted one of his own, so he made this black and white ripoff of mine and started calling himself 'Flashback.' I mean, it's not like we were palette swaps. You don't fight a green guy with all of our powers if you do an uppercut in front of the moon. I don't think the comparison would hold up in court, but c'mon, you can still see the Deadpool influences in his costume. Or could, I forgot your pet Dingo smoked him. It's not easy seeing an old buddy die, but everyone's gotta go sometime. I just wish I knew where he was living so I could take all of his stuff. I would've called it if I was there, but alas, nobody invited me. By the way, just because I'm painting your toenails doesn't mean I'm gay. I'm not gay. I'm as straight as an arrow that's been flattened by two big, smooth boulders. But I thought that since you're here, and I'm here, and we're essentially having a slumber party, we might as well do this, right? I mean, I'm doing you a favor, your feet are going to look so nice when you wear sandals. And don't tell me you don't own any. You said you didn't have an Aqua CD in your collection, but hey, where did you get the CD case that you tricked me with? I considered that you might've forgotten, but c'mon. Gay men aren't lazy slobs. I might've forgotten to put the CD back if it was mine, but not you. The night wasn't a total loss, though. I got some ice cream. I was hoping for frozen yogurt- and I refuse to call it 'fro yo' by the way- but the machine was busted. What am I saying? I should've just gone to another place. Life is a series of compromises, isn't it? Just ask-"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" Pietro finally yelled.

"Well, okay," Deadpool replied, putting the nail polish down. "What do _you_ want to talk about?"

"So, you knew Flashback... is that how you knew what he was doing?" Pietro asked, hoping to at least get some information out of him.

"Yeah," Deadpool said. "After that guy who dresses like a bad romance novel cover broke us out of Stokes, me and Gardner watched each others' backs. We kept in touch for a while after that, and he let me know he was working with the good Doctor. I told him that guy was bad news, but nooo, Gardner said he could handle it, he needed someone to fix him up with a way to leave the country undetected. I told him to just swim to Mexico, but he said SHIELD agents would be watching. I don't really get that, they can stop a mutant trained to kill from leaving but they can't stop Pedro from coming in and taking all the jobs nobody wants to do, but nobody's willing to admit that they don't want to do. Or maybe SHIELD doesn't care about Juan and Jose. So Gardner makes a deal with the good Doctor, he kidnaps the fuzzy blue guy, the Doctor sets him up with a trip to Mexico and has some goons watching his back, everyone wins. Well, except Gardner. I told him he should be careful with those clones of his. Well, I didn't, but somewhere in my subconscious, I was certainly thinking it loudly."

"Goons? Dr. Nathan has more goons besides Gambit?"

"No, Gambit's his only permanent bitch," Deadpool explained. "But... oh, I shouldn't be telling you this. But hey, check it out. Consolation prize! Watch this magic trick!" Deadpool pulled off one of his gloves, exposing the scarred skin beneath. Deadpool put his hand flat on the bench, spread his fingers, and then drew a knife. "You ever seen this trick?"

"What are you, nuts?!" Pietro screamed.

"No, it's great, watch!" Deadpool began to stab the space between his fingers in rapid succession... at least, that's what he was apparently _trying_ to do. Instead, he only stabbed his own fingers, only sometimes hitting the space between them. After a few more passes, he calmly put the knife away. Once that was finished, he immediately began to scream in agony. Two of his fingers were nearly severed, and all of them had cuts, nicks, and punctures.

"What is WRONG with you?!" Pietro screamed.

"Okay, I messed up, but that wasn't the trick anyway," Deadpool said. "Watch!" Deadpool held up his mutilated hand, and Pietro flinched and looked away. "No, really, watch!"

"I'm not going to let you trick me into watching you gore yourself again. This is just sick!"

Click.

"_I said watch_," Deadpool insisted, pointing a gun at Pietro's head. Reluctantly, Pietro turned back around. Before his eyes, the damaged fingers began to repair themselves. Cuts were sealed, missing areas were filled in. Even the two nearly-severed fingers started to heal. "Oh, gotta watch out with those." Putting the gun away, Deadpool propped both of the fingers into their correct positions, allowing them to properly heal. In no time at all, Deadpool's hand was back to normal... well, back to how it looked before he did his knife trick. "Isn't that cool?"

"So that's your mutant power," Pietro realized. Deadpool's file had not listed any such traits.

"Wrong!" Deadpool shouted. "Not a mutant! Didn't I tell you? The Doctor gave me these powers." Deadpool knocked on Pietro's forehead. "Try to keep up, huh?"

"So he already knows how to bond mutant traits onto normal humans," Pietro deduced. "What else does he know how to do?"

"Sorry, happy time's over," Deadpool announced. "In fact, this is the part of Sprockets where we dance!" Deadpool began singing some other bizarre tune, and dancing in a strange, robotic fashion. Noting Pietro's glare, Deadpool stopped. "So you don't want to dance, huh?"

"I'm tied to the bleachers!" Pietro protested.

"Okay, let me just... ah, nice try!" Deadpool shook his head and wagged his finger. "Oh, you! But hey, not a bad idea, because I've got a game we can play." Deadpool ran under the bleachers and emerged with a basketball. "Do you think you've got game?"

"I... no, I've never really played basketball," Pietro lied. Deadpool set the ball down and untied him. For an instant, Pietro considered attacking him, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Rubbing his wrists, Pietro walked up to half-court. Deadpool followed, carrying the ball.

"Damn, I wish I hadn't said that," Deadpool cursed. "Now I've got that song stuck in my head. I got game, she got game, we got game, they got game, he got game, it might feel good, it might... aw, what was the rest? I'll remember it later. So, let's see how good you are. Tell you what, if you can beat me, I'll let you go. If I beat you, you're here for at least another day, assuming you don't get killed first. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." This was Pietro's chance. In high school, nobody could match his skill. Only Evan Daniels could come close, but Pietro had held back to avoid exposing his mutant powers. It was no contest. With the collar on, it was like he was holding back anyway. As frustrating as it was, forced to move at what he considered a snail's pace, Pietro knew he would win. There was no way he couldn't. He would be free in no time. So Deadpool passed the ball; Pietro caught it and dribbled...

Except the ball didn't bounce back.

"...You didn't put any air into this ball," Pietro groaned, gripping a handful of his own hair in frustration.

"Oops. Well, let's try something else!"

--

Crouched on the counter in the small detection room, Toad stared into the external monitor attached to his mutant detection system. Without Pietro's data, it would be extremely difficult to track him, but regardless, he had to try. He told himself that he was doing it for Wanda, but a small part of him was worried about Pietro.

After a trip to Magneto's hidden mountain base some weeks earlier, Toad had acquired some of his data to put into the Brotherhood's own mutant detector. However, Toad hadn't quite gotten everything, and unfortunately, that included Pietro. His best bet was to check every mutant signature in Bayville. Those that were automatically labeled could be safely eliminated, but he had to account for those with no data attached.

Toad presumed that if Pietro had been kidnapped, he would likely be in a fixed location. So, Toad started to rule out any blips on the screen that were in transit or moving freely. The on-screen map gave a vague image of Bayville, though buildings were generally represented. Toad guessed that Pietro would probably be held in-doors, so he disregarded any blips that were clearly outdoors.

He took into account the possibility of Gambit and Dr. Nathan; Magneto had data for Gambit, which Toad had collected, but a search for him drew only blanks. Toad guessed that Nathan had managed to safeguard Gambit from this sort of detection as well.

"I wouldn't worry too much about ol' Quickie," Pyro said, leaning on the doorframe.

"I can tell by th' nickname you gave him that you don't think much of his performance," Toad snarked, keeping his eyes on the screen, and his back towards the door.

"You know, I'm really tired of these little jokes you and the others keep making," Pyro sneered. "What's all this disrespect, huh? Is it because I'm not part of your little club? Sounds awful snotty if you ask me."

"Pyro, I'm gonna level with you," Toad said. "We hate you because you're Pyro."

"So you're telling me you'd all be bloody cunts to me no matter what?"

"Probably. I don't know. But I like havin' you around. You make me look like a winner!" Pyro glanced around the small room; like most of the building, there were no surveillance cameras. The only cameras to be found were on the various consoles in the control room, to be used mainly for face-to-face communication.

"You know, if I killed you right now and ditched your body somewhere, nobody would know what happened to you..."

"So you killed Pietro?" Toad accused.

"Er... what?! No!" Pyro hadn't even considered that his words could be taken that way. He pulled Toad down from the counter and threw him to the floor, putting his boot to Toad's neck, leaning in. "I'm saying, you of all people should show me a little more respect. You think you're all tough because the heavy hitters are all on your side, but look at you. You're a miserable little pile of puke. I could take you blindfolded. So just watch that smart little tongue of yours, Toady, because I just might pull it off."

In response, Toad shot a small glob of ooze at Pyro's mouth, distracting him long enough for Toad to kick him away and jump back onto the counter. As Pyro tried to pulled the ooze off, Toad turned to regard him.

"Yeah, not so tough now, huh?" Toad taunted. "I'd be glad to school you any other time, punk, but I gotta get back to this. Yeah, I can hear you."

Pyro mumbled something in response.

"Not you, foo," Toad told him, brushing back some of his long hair to reveal the headset he was actually wearing. "Well, I'm narrowing it down a bit. But, uh, if I get anything, it ain't gonna be for a while. How'd it go with Xavier, you got anything?"

"He says Cerebro's undergoing maintenance," Lance replied, seated in the back of the humvee next to Kitty. Fred was at the driver's seat, with Wanda riding shotgun. "The soonest it'll be ready is sometime this evening. Are you sure you're not finding anything?"

"This is mutant town," Toad replied. "I got so many unlabeled mutants on my screen, it's like countin' field mice. I've been narrowin' the list down a bit, and goin' by what I think would probably happen if we got a kidnapping scenario... I've got about a hundred thousand hits that could be Pietro."

"...You're shitting me!" Lance yelled.

"I shit you not. I told you guys this system wasn't gonna be easy to use, not for a while anyway."

"Lance, hand me the phone," Wanda said from the front, taking it when Lance passed it to her. "Toad, how long do you think it'll take you to get to Magneto's old base?"

"Uh... it's a long trip, that'll take me a day to get there and back," Toad replied.

"I don't care if it takes a day," Wanda said. "Go there and see if you can use his detector to find Pietro."

"Wanda, could I talk to him for a moment?" Kitty requested. After a short pause, Wanda handed the phone to Kitty. "Hello, Toad?"

"Kitty, yo. What's up?"

"I hear you'll need a day to make a trip to Magneto's base, wherever that is. I can make a call and have someone give you a ride. Maybe Kurt can teleport you most of the way."

"Hey, I ain't gonna be picky, if you can give us a hand, that'd be just peachy." Kitty handed the phone back to Wanda, then took out her own phone.

"We're going to keep checking for anything suspicious," Wanda explained. "Give us a call when you're on your way to the base."

--

"I'm thiiiiiiiiinking of a number," Deadpool said, sitting on the floor of the gym with Pietro. As it turned out, they only had one basketball, which was more or less deflated. So, Deadpool had resorted to guessing games to pass the time. He hadn't placed any stakes on them, except bragging rights.

"...Two," Pietro sighed.

"It's my credit score, and it happens to be 720!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"What?"

"Oh, that's an anachronism, isn't it? I forgot when that started... well, you'll get it later. Assuming you're still alive. I guess that means I can't say 'apply directly to the forehead,' either. Okay, here's an idea..." Deadpool took a knife from his holster and approached Pietro, who stood up and backed away. "I'm going to ask you a question about your life, and for every question you answer incorrectly, I stab you."

"You hardly know me!" Pietro protested.

"Well, by 'incorrectly' I mean 'I don't like the answer.' Let's start. Where were you born?"

"Romania."

"Liar! You don't have an accent!"

"I was born in Romania, but I was raised in New York," Pietro groaned. "This is ridiculous."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Uh..." Unable to think, Pietro looked down at his own shirt. "Maroon!"

"That's not maroon."

"It's close enough!" Pietro defended. "Let me say again, this is ridiculous."

"Who's your best friend?" Deadpool demanded.

"I... uh... uh... oh, geez." Pietro realized he didn't have a concrete answer. He could collectively say the Brotherhood. "The Brotherhood."

"Friend, singular!" Deadpool yelled, stabbing. Pietro narrowly dodged. "Who's your best friend?"

"Uh... I dunno, Lance, I guess?" Pietro answered. Even he knew that he wasn't especially close to Lance.

"Okay. Who is your archnemesis?"

"You right now," Pietro groaned. Deadpool waved his knife. "Oh, fine. Uh... Dr. Nathan?"

"No! It has to be one of the X-Men!" Deadpool demanded.

"Used to be Spyke, but that was years ago... uh... hmmm. Cyclops."

"Cyclops is Avalanche's enemy! Pick another one!"

"Bullshit, I'm the team leader, Cyclops is the team leader, it only makes sense!" Deadpool stabbed, but Pietro again dodged. "Fine, fine, Iceman. Just because he annoys me."

"Who provides the voice for Nightcrawler?" Deadpool asked.

"...Nightcrawler?"

"WRONG! Braid Swaile!" Deadpool yelled.

"...What?"

"What is your opinion of the manner in which Rogue defeated Apocalypse?" Deadpool asked.

"Uh... fair and balanced?" Pietro answered.

"Wrong, the correct answer is contrived and half-assed!" Deadpool yelled, stabbing again. This time, Pietro moved back enough to stay out of his range. Surprisingly, Deadpool remained where he was. "So, hypothetical situation. Your sister's getting married. Who would you prefer to be her husband?"

"Whoever she wants!" Pietro said.

"WRONG ANSWER!" Deadpool screamed, stabbing at the air. He didn't seem to care that Pietro had moved several feet away. "Again!"

"This is stupid!" Pietro yelled. Deadpool responded by putting the knife away and drawing his gun instead. "Oh, fine. Uh... Professor X, so she'd get half his fortune."

"Hmm, I hadn't considered that one," Deadpool muttered, rubbing his chin with the barrel of his gun. "That's pretty good, though their contrasting personalities would probably make such a coupling unlikely. But hey, that never stopped Rogue and Gambit from hooking up. Come to think of it, pairing Avalanche and Shadowcat doesn't make all that much sense either... didn't he try to kill her parents or something?"

"So, do you know Gambit, too?" Pietro asked, hoping to turn the conversation towards something more productive.

"No, Gambit hadn't been wrangled into working for the Doctor back when we made our deal," Deadpool explained. "But don't try to distract me from my quizmastering! Quicksilver, what is Toad's real name?"

"Todd Tolensky!"

"Aww, I wanted you to squirm for a bit, going 'oh no, I forgot his name isn't Toad,' like Pyro did a while back. Oh well. Next question!"

--

With a flash and a puff of smoke, Toad and Kurt appeared inside Magneto's abandoned based. With his tongue, Toad flicked a switch and the power started to kick in. Kurt remained on the floor, exhausted, while Toad waited for the power generator to take full effect. The generator itself was another one of Magneto's inventions, though Toad honestly had no idea how it generated energy.

"Elfboy, you alright?"

"Ja... just let me rest a bit, long trips like that take a lot out of me," Kurt groaned. Toad shrugged and hopped to the console underneath the large, cylindrical detection system at the center of the base.

"So, this is how Magneto found mutants?" Kurt asked, weakly standing.

"Yeah," Toad replied. "Back when he was first lookin' for Wanda, before we left th' Institute, he brought me up here and showed me how to use a lot of this stuff."

"So why didn't you use this to find us?"

"...I tried," Toad explained, sighing. "I made a mini version of this thing that we keep back at our place, but I had to use data from here. Gambit's in there, but for some reason, he doesn't show up anymore. It's like th' system forgot he's a mutant. We tried trackin' you, Rogue and Jean too, but it looks like Mystique had this thing in mind when she reinforced that basement." As Toad waited for the system to finish loading, he turned to Kurt and asked, "So... what was it like?"

"Mein Gott, what a question!" Kurt protested. "I was kept in a cage and shocked whenever I tried to escape, what do you think it was like?!"

"Okay, okay," Toad said, shaking his hands defensively. "I get it. But... I know he wanted you as bait for Mystique, but... why?"

"He's done horrible things," Kurt explained, calming down. "And he fears his final judgment. Everything he's doing is so he can keep himself from ever having to face it."

"Immortality?" Toad guessed. Kurt nodded. Toad turned back to the main screen, which displayed a simplified map of the world. Toad accessed the search function and typed in 'Pietro Maximoff.' A second screen displayed Pietro's profile, while the main screen asked Toad to wait while Pietro was found. After about a minute, a match was found. The global map zoomed in on Bayville. "He's at... aw, geez, they're never gonna believe this."

--

Back at the mysterious gym, Deadpool had grown bored of questioning Pietro. Once again, they were seated at the bleachers while Deadpool thought of something else to do.

"So, this power-bonding process that Nathan used on you," Pietro began, "How does it work?"

"It's really complicated," Deadpool replied. "And I can't really tell if that's how it's supposed to go, since not everything went according to plan. I'd tell you more, but I'm out of free information."

"You've already shanghaied me," Pietro protested. "Apparently just to annoy me. If you're already probably going to kill me, hey, why not give me the satisfaction of knowing some extra trivia?" Confident that he would be able to free himself or that the Brotherhood would come to his aid before he could be killed, Pietro hoped he could at least benefit from his pointless kidnapping.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea," Deadpool said, rubbing his chin. "I guess I could throw some more facts at you before I kill you, but... that's boring. So, here's what I'm gonna do." Deadpool walked behind Pietro to the bleachers, pulling a small cardboard box from beneath. Pietro cringed when he saw what it was.

"...You're kidding me."

"I am not. It's Monopoly time," Deadpool announced, throwing the top off the box. "Except I already used all of the money to make a paper beard. Wish I knew where I left that thing. So, we'll be playing for information. Every time I land on your property, I'll pay you with a little nugget of valuable knowledge."

"And what am I paying with?" Pietro dared to ask. It was obvious that beneath his mask, Deadpool was grinning widely.

"Imaginary money," Deadpool explained. "If you win the game, you go free, with everything I've told you safely in your memory. I'll keep track of your 'credit' so you don't actually have to pay anything up front, like I do, but if you lose the game... I'll kill you. Sound fun?"

"N-"

"Good! By the way, I'm the car."

--

Lieutenant Denti busied himself uploading files to the SHIELD database, seated in his work station that also showed surveillance images for the rest of the base. Denti was technically in charge of everyone inside the control center, which included agents checking information and dispatching other agents, as well as a strategic advisors. Technically, Commander Bishop was in command, but Lieutenant Denti was the immediate superior in the room and Bishop's immediate subordinate, and was usually left to run the day-to-day activities while Bishop focused on larger issues. Well, that was his usual job, before he'd been assigned to monitoring duty.

"Lieutenant," called a male agent at another console. "Two helijets requesting clearance to enter the base."

"Their code checks out," Denti replied, looking at the screen. "Let them in."

"Denti!" Commander Bishop bellowed, entering the control center. It was hard to ignore Bishop whenever he yelled, but the agents did their best to keep their focus on their work; more than a few, however, knew that Bishop wouldn't refer to him solely by name if he wasn't about to get chewed out. But they'd save that gossip for later.

"Commander," Denti responded.

"I've reviewed the report," Bishop explained. "Yesterday, six helijets passed through our base. If Avalanche's story holds true, that number should be seven. However, for you to have left this base to arrive at Costa Rica, you would've had to leave before fifteen-hundred. But, there's no evidence of a seventh helijet leaving this base, nor is there evidence that you have left the base."

"As you can see, sir, he's making things-"

"Did I say I was done?" Bishop scolded. "There are no records to prove that you'd be able to go to Costa Rica yesterday. And the pilot we assigned to the Brotherhood claims to have seen the second helijet, but his testimony is notoriously unreliable. But there's nothing to show where you were between fifteen-hundred and twenty-two hundred. What were you doing?"

"I was off-duty during those times, sir," Denti explained. "I remained on-base to wait for my next shift, like I usually do."

"Let me ask you again. What were you doing?"

"I was in my quarters," Denti said, his calm facade beginning to disappear. "I watched some TV, worked out a little, and took a nap."

"Surveillance footage from that hallway says otherwise," Bishop revealed. "You didn't arrive at your quarters until twenty-two hundred. Where were you?"

"I... well, you know I'm not supposed to talk about it, sir."

"Your commanding officer is asking you a question. Where were you between fifteen and twenty-two hundred?"

"I was in Bayville," Denti said finally. "I was in Bayville, meeting with Gambit. I need to relay information to Dr. Nathan. He wanted another collar, so I delivered it to him. I swear, that's all I did!"

Upon hearing his confession, several agents turned their heads.

"Well, I believe Avalanche's story," Bishop said. "And I believe yours. But they can't both be true. Has Nathan employed any shape-shifters besides Mystique?"

"None that I know of," Denti replied. "But... he infused himself with teleportation powers. If he has a sample from Mystique, he could be a shape-shifter himself now."

"Alright, Denti," Bishop said finally. "You are to remain on the base until we've cleared this matter." Bishop motioned for two of the door guards to approach. "These two will monitor you at all times. Once we've figured out who was in Costa Rica and what happened to Karl Lykos, then I'll let you off the hook."

"Yes, thank you, sir," Denti said, exhaling. As Bishop left, a female agent at a work station next to Denti's turned to him.

"You're working with Dr. Nathan?" she asked.

"Yeah," Denti admitted, rubbing the back of my head. "Just like the Commander ordered."

**Oh, SHIT! **


	34. The Ninth Fugitive, part 3

**So, what now? The exciting conclusion, of course.**

**The Ninth Fugitive, Chapter 03**

"Hah! You owe me two-hundred and fifty!" Pietro said once Deadpool's pewter car piece landed on a square owned by Pietro. The two were seated on the floor, with chance cards thrown about, and a yellow notebook next to Deadpool so he could keep score. "Okay, give me something good."

"Alright, alright," Deadpool said, scratching his chin. "Ooh. So, I'm with CSIS, right? They sent me and a team to Mount McKenna to investigate some activity at an abandoned base up there. And guess who's there? Some bald dork and Sabretooth! He slashed my team to bits. I was the only survivor, and he left me looking like absolute shit. Okay, that's enough. Roll."

Pietro rolled, and moved his pewter dog four spaces.

"Yes, free parking!" Pietro exclaimed. "Your turn."

Deadpool rolled, and moved two spaces. He once again landed on a space owned by Pietro.

"C'mon, cough it up."

"Fine!" Deadpool yelled. "Where was I? Right... so, I'm this mutilated nobody, missing a few limbs thanks to Sabretooth. I spend a few months wallowing in self-pity and cheap bath oils, when the Doctor comes to me, asking me to be his guinea pig. He wants to test out a way to bond mutant traits onto a normal human. He said there was a chance it could just kill me. My life was in the shitter, so I said, 'what the hey?' Intermission! You roll."

"No, this is interesting, let me hear more," Pietro said.

"Nice try, but if you're going to kiss my ass, you best be prepared to truly kiss it." Deadpool stood up, bent over, and put his hands on his belt. "Are you prepared to go this far for the rest of the story?"

Presented with that option, Pietro rolled, and landed on B&O Railroad... owned by Deadpool.

"Yes! Yes! You owe me! I'm writing you down, boy." Once that was done, Deadpool rolled again, and once again, landed on a piece owned by Pietro. Now Pietro raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so, he wanted to give me a healing factor, just like Ol' Putty Tat. So he performs all these surgeries on me and messed with my brain, since he has to re-wire a lot of parts so the body understands that it has new hardware installed. Months of agony and tests and surgeries finally paid off when the healing factor kicked in! Okay, roll."

Pietro rolled and landed on Water Works, which he purchased. Next, Deadpool rolled... and somehow, landed on another piece owned by Pietro. Now Pietro eyed the dice.

"Hmm, okay, so I have a healing factor, right? Except it's hyperactive. It's working too well! Can you believe that shit? Ah, kid in a candy store... so, all that really means is it's unstable as hell. That's why I look like the lovechild of a zombie and the Emperor from Star Wars. Ooh, there's an image for you. Does that get you hot, Quicksilver? So, the Doctor wanted to know why all these side effects happened, and keep me for observation, make sure everything was fine, take blood samples, watch me pee... but I said 'fuck that noise' and hauled ass out of there. So, I became a mercenary! And now I'm here, playing gay ass board games with a gay ass mutant. Roll!"

"I'm bisexual, you know," Pietro reminded him, rolling the dice. "There's a difference." Pietro landed on a space owned by Deadpool, and he was written up once again. When Deadpool rolled, he managed to avoid Pietro's next space. And again on his next turn. And then again. His sudden losing streak had ended. Pietro wondered if he had rigged the dice so that he would lose and intentionally tell him his story. But that was no good. Pietro didn't care about Deadpool's story. He wanted information on Dr. Nathan... and now he knew that Deadpool realized this. He would leave Pietro hanging while he played the game straight once again, and once again forcing Pietro to realize that Deadpool could very well win... in which case, Pietro would be killed.

'He wasn't letting me win, he was taunting me!' Pietro angrily thought to himself. Now if he could only think of a way out...

--

"Okay, this is a shortcut," Fred explained, steering the humvee through downtown Bayville. Toad had at last confirmed Pietro's location, and as luck would have it, the team wasn't that far from it.

"Toad, is there any way for you to check life signs?" Wanda asked, holding the phone to her ear.

"Well, to put it simply, if he was dead he wouldn't show up," Toad explained. "But there hasn't been much movement, so I don't think they're gonna be leavin' anytime soon."

"Thanks, Toad," Wanda said. "Fred, once we get there, bust the door open."

"It's what I do best," Fred replied with a smile.

"And Kitty... if you wouldn't mind, could you go around the back?" Wanda asked.

"Sure," she replied, knowing what Wanda had in mind. "We'll have him out of there in no time."

"Thank you, Kitty," Wanda said, somewhat restrained though entirely sincere. Nobody said it, but they all could see the anxiety on Wanda's face, and even the tinge of nervousness in her voice. It was only natural; Pietro was the only family she had. For all of his selfish, egotistical, arrogant actions, Wanda still cared for him.

And now she knew how Kitty must have felt when Kurt, Rogue and Jean disappeared.

"I'm sorry," she said, once again showing some restraint in her voice.

"About what?" Kitty asked. But she quickly realized what she was apologizing for. "...It's okay," Kitty said before Wanda could say anything else. "I'm just glad everyone was safe. And Pietro's going to be safe, too." From the back seat, Kitty put her hand on Wanda's shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried," Wanda lied. She felt Kitty's reassurance was both comforting and patronizing at once. "I know he can take care of himself. And I know we'll get him out."

"Then after that, we're going after old man Nathan," Lance added finally to boost the team's morale. Fred nodded. Kitty smiled. Wanda sat back in her seat as determination rose inside her. Everyone was caught up in the moment, and there was a silent agreement that they would see the job through to the end.

--

"I own the light company, pay up!" Pietro demanded, pointing at the Monopoly board between them. Deadpool took note of it in his yellow notebook.

"Arrgh... alright, so the Doctor's got sponsorship," Deadpool explained. "And, he's got an insider."

"An insider?" Pietro asked. Before Deadpool could elaborate any further, the gym doors burst and flew onto the basketball court. Fred Dukes charged in, screaming, with Lance and Wanda coming in right after him.

"There's Pietro!" Fred announced. Noticing that he was undressed, wearing a slave collar, and had his toenails painted, Fred added, "And I think we're too late!"

"Nothing happened!" Pietro shouted. But he couldn't just admit that he'd been prancing around before being kidnapped. "I was about to take a shower, he didn't exactly give me the option of bringing a change of clothes."

"Look, we know you've been through a tough ordeal," Lance said, speaking in a slow, passive tone. "What happened to you wasn't your fault. It's okay, Pietro. It's over now." Pietro wasn't sure if he was trying to be genuinely supportive and failing or just dicking around.

"Cavalry's here," Deadpool said to himself, drawing a handgun and pointing it at Pietro's head.. "Hmm. Okay, listen up, you MTV rejects. We have a game going here. A fucking board game, and it's just plain bad etiquette to interrupt us before we can finish. Were you all raised in a barn? Tubby, I'm looking at you. So, kindly let me win this game so I can kill him... or _I'll kill him!_"

He remained unaware of the subject floating up from the floor behind him.

"Not so fast!" Kitty Pryde yelled, phasing through Deadpool from behind and taking the gun from his hand. She dove for Pietro, put Deadpool kicked him away and pulled a second handgun, firing at the intangible Kitty.

"Why'd you have to come rescue me _now_?!" Pietro yelled.

"You're welcome!" Lance yelled back, shaking the ground beneath Deadpool. A quick hex bolt from Wanda knocked him to the floor. Once he was down, Wanda went up to her brother and prepared to hex the collar off.

"I wouldn't dooooo thaaaaat," Deadpool sang. "I know what you're thinking, it's another standard-issue SHIELD mutant restraint collar, that I probably stole. From SHIELD. Well, guess what? It is! But, I've voided the warranty! The circuitry's hard-wired with explosives, so any attempt to remove it, and your friend's gonna end up like that guy from Scanners whose clip shows up everywhere on the internet. Fuck, I wish there was a quicker way of saying that."

"...When were you planning to tell me this?!" Pietro asked, startled.

"When you lost the game! So, here's the thing- there's only one way to safely deactivate it, and it's through a simple little box with two buttons on it. But... I don't have that with me! So, I'll tell you where it is... for a price."

"Just hex it," Lance groaned.

"No!" Wanda protested. "What do you want?"

"We will go back to your headquarters," Deadpool explained, standing. "And I will pick out five CDs from Quicksilver's private collection. I'm going to keep those. Once I have them, I'll tell you where to find the deactivation controls. So, there's what, one, two... six of us? Do we need to take two cars? Because I sent mine to Xzibit. After that, I'm going to shoot the producers of that show."

"Just do what he says," Pietro sighed.

--

"There's not much time, I'm being watched," Denti explained, wearing a headset at his station. The two SHIELD guards assigned to watch him remained at the door several feet away. "How is everything going?"

"So far, so good," Gambit replied, his voice slightly distorted by the low-frequency line. "The Doc's just finishing up. Karl's giving him a hand. You just make sure to keep prying eyes away from us, and you'll get your reward."

"I can't keep this up much longer," Denti told him, looking over his shoulder. "It won't take them more than a week to figure out what's going on. I've held them off as much as I could, but I can't put my neck on the line for you guys any longer."

"I gotcha," Gambit said. "Don't worry. He'll be done before then. He appreciates all you've done, and like I said, your reward is coming." Once Gambit disconnected, Bishop approached the station.

"Did you get a lock?" Bishop asked.

"Yes, sir," Denti replied, typing at his console. "In a few minutes, we'll know where he's hiding."

"You know what to do next," Bishop said. "Don't disappoint me, Denti."

--

"You're kidding me!" Pietro yelled as he looked back at the gym where he was being held. As it turned out, it _was_ the Bayville High gym. Yet, why hadn't he recognized it?

"They renovated it last year," Deadpool explained. Had he read Pietro's thoughts? "So, enough idle chit-chat, let's go get some CD's." Deadpool walked at the front of their little procession, followed by Pietro, Wanda, Lance, Fred and Kitty. Deadpool seemed to have a skip in his step. Slowing down, Wanda turned and nodded.

"Hyaaah!" Fred suddenly seized Deadpool from behind, squeezing him with his arms. Deadpool tried to reach for his weapons, but he couldn't move an inch.

"Here's the new deal," Wanda said to him. "Tell us where this remote control is, or we let him constrict you."

"This is immensely painful," Deadpool wheezed.

"So tell us!" Wanda demanded.

"Don't kill him!" Pietro complained. "This idiot knows all about Nathan. I would've found out the whole story, too, if you guys hadn't rushed in to save me. What, did you think I couldn't take care of myself?" Pietro expected Wanda to argue; instead, she slapped him so hard he almost spun in place.

"You selfish asshole!" Wanda screamed. "I've been worried sick about you, and all you can do is _yell at us_ for coming to get you?! Are you so full of yourself that you think you could've gotten _yourself_ out of this mess?!"

"I was working on it!" Pietro argued. "I was waiting for Deadpool to tell me everything I needed, then I'd bust out of there, come back to you guys, and we could use the information to finally catch Nathan! Do I have to do the thinking for everyone around here?!" Wanda was about to attack when Kitty held her back.

"Whoa, chill out," she said. "Pietro's a jerk, but we still have to deal with this guy first." Wanda struggled briefly, but then relented.

"So deal with him," Wanda said, pushing Kitty away. "Let him blow Pietro's brains all over the pavement, I don't care." As Wanda stormed off, Kitty started after her, but Lance put his hand on her shoulder. He looked more irritated than concerned; that was enough to tell Kitty that Wanda was just letting her temper get the best of her, and needed to blow off some steam.

"Hmph. Well, we might as well try to squeeze whatever we can out of him," Pietro said, turning to the captive Deadpool. "Alright, Wilson. What's this about Nathan having an insider? Who is it?"

"Come closer," Deadpool wheezed, barely able to breathe. Pietro edged closer. "...Closer..." Pietro grimaced, and moved closer. "Closer..." Rolling his eyes, Pietro moved up to Deadpool. "Gotcha!" Suddenly, Deadpool's legs wrapped around Pietro's body, squeezing him with the comparative force of Fred's arms. "Okay, Paul Prudhomme, you can let go of me!"

"Kitty, would you?" Lance asked.

"Of course," Kitty replied. She held on to Pietro and phased him out of Deadpool's leglock.

"Wha-?! Oh, come on, that's cheating!" Deadpool whined. "Hey, Kitty, do me next. Come on. No?! Argh! That's unfair. It's prejudice is what it is!

"I don't think this is doing anything," Fred told the others. In response, Lance punched the captive Deadpool across the face.

"Okay, let me go and we'll talk. Honest. I won't run away," Deadpool suggested.

"Just do it," Pietro sighed. But the moment Fred released him, Deadpool took off running. "Hey! HEY! Get back here!" Pietro started to run after him, at an excruciatingly slow pace, and soon the others followed. Even without his powers, Pietro was still faster than the rest of the team, but he felt like he was trying to run underwater. No matter how much he pressed forward, he couldn't achieve the real burst of speed he longed for. And worse, Deadpool was now faster than him.

Pietro summoned as much energy as he could, dashing forward like a nimble gazelle... but that was nothing to him. He still had weights tied to his body. He shouldn't have been a gazelle, he should been a freaking jet engine. All because of the stupid collar... and Deadpool was still getting away. Deadpool ran through honking traffic; this was fortunate for Pietro, because by the time he crossed the street, the cars had already hit the brakes.

Finally, Pietro closed the gap as they approached the third block from Bayville High. Pietro leaned forward, reaching out to grab Deadpool's shoulder. He made contact, but slipped, and as he leaned too closely, he tripped and stumbled on the sidekick. Sitting up, he saw Deadpool round the corner and disappear.

Pietro began to stand, but found himself unable- exhaustion had set in. But how? It was far too soon to be exhausted... Pietro cursed to himself. Not only was he reduced to turtle speed, he burned up his energy much quicker than before. His body had been reduced to an inefficient, sluggish shell of his former glory.

He'd been reduced to a mere human.

"Where'd he go?" Lance called, once he finally caught up. Kitty wasn't far behind, though Fred lagged by a few yards.

"He got away!" Pietro shouted, struggling to stand. He helped himself up using the railing on an apartment building stoop. "Where the hell were you guys?! How could you let him get away?!"

"Well excuse us for not having super speed," Kitty sassed. "It's not like any of us could take any shortcuts."

"Does it look like I have super speed?!" Pietro shouted back, pulling at his collar. "Even without my powers, I was the only one even trying to catch him! You know what? If you guys hadn't decided to come play 'big damn heroes' not only would I have captured Deadpool, I would've known Nathan's whereabouts. So thanks to you and your short-sightedness, we're back to square one! Are you happy?!"

In no time at all, Pietro was back on the ground, courtesy of Lance's fist. He glared up at the enraged Lance as he rubbed his cheek.

"You think you've got all the answers? Fine," Lance said. "You go find a way to get that collar off, and you go catch him. Then you can go back to Bishop and tell him you single-handedly caught the last fugitive, so you can get your glory and your promotions and whatever the fuck else you think you're going to be rewarded with. We came here to help our friend. You have no idea how much anxiety this has caused Wanda. Fuck, we asked Xavier for help. Kurt had to take Toad all the way back up to that mountain base just to find out where you are."

"He wouldn't have had to do that if he had his stupid machine working properly," Pietro quickly interjected. "And thanks for telling me you went crying to Xavier, it's good to know whenever you guys shame the team. And if Wanda really cared about me, she'd have enough confidence in my abilities to not worry about me."

"She did!" Kitty yelled. "She knew you'd be safe because you can take care of yourself, but she's still your sister, and she still wanted to come help you! Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Of course it matters!" Pietro yelled back. "If she'd been kidnapped, I'd be biting my nails too, but the difference is, I know what I'm doing!"

"No, you just think you know what you're doing," Lance said. "So go do what you want, but don't expect us to help."

"Fine, I never asked you to help!" Pietro shouted. As Pietro stood up, Lance walked away, followed by Kitty. Fred lingered for a moment, shaking his head at Pietro before following the others.

But Pietro didn't need them. They had screwed everything up. He'd fix everything, just as soon as he found Deadpool. Pietro sighed in frustration and walked towards the corner where Deadpool had disappeared. It was a longshot, but hopefully, there would be some clue as to where he went.

And as the rest of the day had shown, luck wasn't on Pietro's side.

"That wasn't very nice!" Deadpool exclaimed, pointing his gun at Pietro. In broad daylight, with several people passing by, and several more realizing what was happening, Deadpool was making a scene. "Your sister and your friends came to help you, and you just brush them off. Well, I've had my fun." Deadpool took the collar key from his belt and handed it to Pietro. "I was just joking about rigging it to explode. Go on, take it off."

"...You're going to make me kill myself, aren't you?"

"Just take it off," Deadpool insisted. Pietro figured even that psychopath wouldn't be stupid enough to blow him up on the street, with dozens of witnesses. There were even a pair of police officers stepping out of a diner, ready to get back to work. Pietro applied the key to his collar and safely removed it. "It's ironic, isn't it?"

Pietro stretched out his arms, feeling as if the weight had been lifted. The sensation of wading through mud was gone and forgotten. Pietro inhaled what he felt was the most refreshing gust of air he had ever felt. Throughout his body, he could feel that he was truly Quicksilver again.

Wait, what was ironic?

Without warning, Deadpool fired two consecutive shots, his aim and precision so finely-tuned that even Pietro's newly restored reaction time only barely alerted him to the oncoming bullets- and by the time he knew what was happening, it was too late. The crowd on the street screamed and gasped at the sound of gunfire. Those closer to Pietro were startled, and those near him were absolutely shocked.

The police officers immediately drew their guns, but Deadpool swung around- his first bullet flew through the first officer's hand, knocking his weapon out as he screamed. As the second fired, Deadpool took a bullet right in the chest, but returned fire and hit the officer in the knee.

"I think we're square now," Deadpool said to Pietro as he lay on the pavement. Deadpool holstered his guns and took a folded piece of yellow paper from his belt, then dropped it next to Pietro. "No hard feelings, right? I mean, I got shot, too. I'll be good as new in a few minutes, if that makes you feel any better. Hey, here's some advice. Find Lykos, find Nathan. Alright. I'm gonna go now. Give my regards to the team. Give the Doc hell for me! See ya!" The masked gunman ran off into the street, quickly disappearing.

"Son, are you alright?" an old man said, kneeling next to Pietro. Other bystanders were tending to the police, both too wounded to chase after the masked assailant. "Call an ambulance... someone call an ambulance!"

It was then that Pietro saw the irony. If he wasn't the victim of it, he might have even laughed. Through his insane, rambling personality, Pietro had almost forgotten that Deadpool's file listed him as an expert marksmen and trained fighter. Maybe he remembered that, but somewhere in his mind felt that if it ever came down to it, he would be too fast for Deadpool. But now, any of the humor in his ironic situation was wearing off, and the cold reality setting in.

Pietro had just been freed from the horror of losing his power. Now, he had a bullet in each leg.

It was almost funny. Almost.

--

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Pietro alone back there?" Kitty asked, riding next to Lance in the humvee. Fred took the back seat, crossing his arms and staring out the window. "I know he's an arrogant know-it-all, but he's still your friend."

"I don't know about that sometimes," Lance explained. "This is just like him to toss us aside for the sake of his own ego. Sooner or later he'll calm back down and realize what an ass he's been. But maybe this time he needs to learn how to respect us."

"He had that collar on, I don't think he'll be okay without his powers."

"Maybe not, but he needs to learn. If he's right and he can get some info for us, then I'll buy him a drink." Lance reached into his jacket as his phone began to ring. He briefly checked the screen. "Hmm. It's Wanda. Hello? What's wrong? What? How? Where is he? Alright, where are you? Okay, it's on the way, stay there and we'll pick you... alright, we'll meet you there."

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Bastard shot Pietro," Lance growled. "He's at St. Mary's, Wanda's already heading there."

"He shot him?" Kitty asked in shock. "How is he? Is he-"

"I don't know," Lance answered abruptly. "She just said he'd been shot."

--

Wanda sat anxiously in the waiting room at St. Mary's Hospital downtown, next to Fred and Kitty. Lance stood by the window looking out across downtown Bayville. None of them had predicted the way the encounter would end. Now things were worse than before; Pietro had been shot, and Deadpool was still at large. Toad bustled into the waiting room, the smell of brimstone still fresh on him.

"So, what happened, is he alright?" Toad asked.

"We don't know yet," Kitty told him. "We're waiting for the doctor."

"Look, I read this Deadpool guy's file," Toad said, walking over to Wanda. "Guy's supposed to be really good with weapons. I think Pietro's gonna be alright. I mean, if he wanted to, Deadpool could've-"

"Shut up," Wanda muttered. "Just shut up." Toad glanced over at Fred, then at Lance; both looked concerned, even a bit anxious, but not truly worried. It was only natural for Pietro's sister to feel the worst.

"Look, it's gonna be alright," Toad told her. "Pietro always comes out on top." In a lower voice, he added, "Even if he has to sell us out to do it."

"I left him behind," Wanda said to him, speaking in a softer voice. Toad recognized that she didn't want the others to hear- mainly Kitty and Kurt. "I told him I wouldn't care if his head exploded."

"Well it's not like that happened. Right?" Toad asked. "I mean, it's like-" Toad stopped when Wanda and the others looked past him. Behind Toad, the middle-aged doctor approached.

"Pietro Maximoff's family?" he asked. "He's in stable condition. He's been shot in both legs. We've managed to remove the bullets, though it will take a while for the wounds to heal. For now, he needs to rest, so we won't be allowing any visitors until tomorrow."

"I'm his sister," Wanda said. "I need to see him."

"I'm sorry, but right n-" The glass window on a nearby door cracked. The doctor sighed. "Very well, but everyone else needs to stay here. Pietro needs some space right now."

--

Pietro sat in a bed behind a partition, with an IV line attached to his arm. The nurse drew the curtain slowly to allow Wanda inside, then closed it again.

"Pietro!" she exclaimed, leaning in to hug her brother as best she could. "What happened?"

"He shot me in the legs," Pietro said weakly. His eyes were half-closed due to the sedatives he had been given. "Then he ran away. Asshole just ran away..."

"How do you feel?"

"...He shot me in the legs," Pietro repeated. "Good news, though. Doctor says I'll be able to run again... but not for a while." He mentioned that last part with a great deal of resentment in his voice.

"At least you're alive, Pietro," she said. "If he wanted to, he could've killed you."

"I know... he was mocking me," Pietro realized.

"Listen... about before..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was being such a dick," Pietro said, smiling weakly.

"I'm sorry I was being such a bitch," Wanda said back.

"So... are we cool, then?" he asked. She nodded. "Alright... because I didn't want to drag out this touching moment too long... you guys are gonna have to get back on this Nathan thing right away."

"I think we all need to take it easy for a few days," Wanda suggested.

"You don't understand... the bastard shot me, but he gave me something I really wanted." Pietro held up his left hand and revealed a folded, slightly crumpled piece of yellow paper. Somehow, he had managed to keep it from the hospital staff. He handed it to Wanda. "We've got the next big piece of the puzzle. Don't tell the X-Men... this is gonna be our victory."

"Same old Pietro," Wanda said, both with disdain and relief. Of course, she had no intention of keeping this from the X-Men, not after today. She unfolded the piece of paper, and a wave of surprise came over her when she saw what was written on it.

'Nathan Essex.'

--

"Is it supposed to take this long?" Gambit asked, watching with Karl as Dr. Nathan poured a light blue fluid from an eyedropper into a small plastic slide. Right afterward, he took another eyedropper, this one filled with a red fluid that Gambit could only assume was blood, and let it drop onto the previous addition. Once finished, Nathan pushed the slide under a microscope in order to observe the reaction.

"There are tests that need to be performed, Gambit," Nathan replied without looking up. "If anything, I may be a bit reckless this time. I won't have the proper time to properly observe any effects, or to test the techniques on living specimens. You can imagine how reluctant I am to use myself as a guinea pig, but I have little time."

"Speaking of which," Gambit reminded him, "Denti thinks we're gonna have to look into moving. Probably won't be long before someone finds out we're here."

"He may be right," Nathan nodded. "I'll have Karl catalogue all of the crucial items. We already know what we can replace. If you have any places in mind, now might be a good time to write them down. The debacle at the boarding house set this project back more than I would've liked. The last thing I want is to be interrupted a second time."

"Is the Cyttorak gem ready for use?" Karl asked.

"Almost, almost," Dr. Nathan replied. "I'll need to run a current through the gem, under a powerful enough magnet in order to bring out its full properties. If Magneto's notes are up to date, this shouldn't take too long, even for those of us without electromagnetic powers." Nathan held the stolen notes in his hands, glancing over them to make sure he had everything right. "Gambit, go turn on the generator, would you?" Gambit shrugged and left the room.

"There's still one thing, though," Karl began. "What happens next?"

"Next?" Nathan replied. "I believe I've already explained that I will be contacting my financiers."

"Yes, but SHIELD will still be after you," Karl reminded him. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"When this is finished, SHIELD won't be any trouble for me," Nathan told him with a smile. "But there is something I need to discuss with you, Karl. Or rather, with your other half."

"Do you have to?" Karl muttered reluctantly.

"Yes, yes, I do," Nathan insisted. The inhibitor collar Karl wore around his neck was a newer model than the ones previously used on Kurt and the others. Nathan needed a key to unlock and remove it, but he could just deactivate it with a remote control. Taking it from his coat pocket, Nathan shut off the collar. With all of the built-up energy absorbed from Gambit's presence, Sauron emerged from Karl's body, struggling to stretch his wings in the small room. Startled and confused, he looked down at the old, frail Dr. Nathan and growled.

As Sauron approached, Nathan pressed another button. An jolt of electricity ran through Sauron's body, forcing him to recoil.

"A good little jump is sometimes all you need," Nathan stated. "I have yet to find a subject that didn't respond positively to it. But I'm not here to torture you... Sauron, is it? I see you're a Tolkien fan." Sauron glared down at him, studying him. He knew better than to try a second attack. "There's no reason you and I can't be friends. And there's no reason we can't have a nice, civil discussion. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nathan, and I have been hiding from the government, just like Karl Lykos. I'm about to turn myself into a mutant, and while I complete this process, I will require your services."

Sauron made no response, and only continued staring at Nathan.

"Yes, well," Nathan continued, undeterred by Sauron's silence. "I will be vulnerable, and unfortunately, I will also be short-handed. I have one man in my employ, a mutant like you. There's also Karl, but let's be frank, he's of little use as a fighter. That's why I need you." Nathan took a piece of glossy from his pocket- an old picture of the X-Men, clipped from a magazine. Though it was worn, and the image itself was a little dated, it was still a good representation of the team. As he held it up, Sauron looked it over. "These are the X-Men, and due to my past actions, I think they will come after me. I'm hoping I can finish and be out of here before they find me, but in the event that they do arrive, I think I should tell you about them, so that you can prepare yourself."

Again, Sauron made no reply. Taking that as a sign that he was still listening, Nathan continued.

"I'm sure you know of Professor Xavier," Nathan explained. "You likely won't encounter him. Nor Magneto, the one in the red helmet, he's left the team as I understand. Along with this green fellow, I don't know who he is, but I'm almost certain he left with Magneto. Pay no attention to him. But these others, they will most likely be here. The redhead, the blue one, this metal one... and _this one_."

"Red eye," Sauron hissed, looking at the subject in question.

"Yes," Nathan said. "'Red eye.' I have something special planned for him. And here's what I want you to do..."

**At long last, Dr. Nathan Essex. Yeah, most of you saw it coming. It still feels good to write it out. Nathan Essex. Nathan Essex. By the way, if you were wondering about the significance of Deadpool's notebook pages being yellow... well, it has no special in-story significance. But he can't have his yellow boxes, so yellow paper will do.**

**So, that leaves us with all nine fugitives revealed. Two remain at large. But, there's bigger issues here:**

**Why is Lt. Denti working with Dr. Essex, and worse, why is Bishop allowing it? And if Denti didn't free Karl Lykos, who did? Something's not right. And hey... what does Nathan have planned for our friend 'Red Eye'?**

And now this week's profiles: Deadpool, Professor X, and... well, we've run out of characters. Oh, right. There's a few left. But let's hold those off for next time. In lieu of a third profile, there's a rundown of some of Deadpool's more obscure reference.

**Deadpool** (Wade Wilson)  
**Age: **Unknown  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **None  
**Eye Color: **Brown?  
**Place of Birth: **Canada?  
**Occupation/Status: **Mercenary/Escaped prisoner  
**Affiliation:** The highest bidder  
**Mutant Stance: **Unclear  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Healing Factor: Though Deadpool isn't technically a mutant himself (as he doesn't carry the X gene), a mutant healing factor has been artificially grafted to his body. This hyper-active regenerative power allows him to heal nearly any injury in a very short time, even injuries that would be permanent and/or fatal to normal humans, making Deadpool nearly immortal. Though his healing factor has proven more efficient than that of most mutants, it has the unfortunate side effect of making his body's chemistry unstable. As a result, he is constantly scarred and his level of deformity seems to vary on a daily basis. It's also possible his brain is constantly re-wiring itself, leading to his erratic personality.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Skilled soldier, trained to use various weapons and techniques  
**Personality Profile: **Any attempt to understand Wade Wilson is futile. He seems to be both a hardened mercenary and a childish prankster at once. Wilson feels the need to constantly talk, often commenting on the situation at hand (and annoying those around him). If he can't think of anything interesting to say, he may just start rambling about whatever pops into his head. His constant babbling can often distract enemies or make them underestimate Wilson... it's unclear if this is intentional. It should be noted that this is not a sign of stupidity or a lack of concentration (though it may be a sign of mental instability).  
Though Wilson holds few grudges, he's both grateful and resentful of Dr. Nathan, who gave him his mutant powers. He has indirectly aided the Brotherhood in finding him, but it's unclear why Wilson does not go after Nathan himself. It might be that his gratitude and resentment almost cancel each other out, but that's only one theory.  
Though having almost no morals to speak of, Wilson seems to expect others to live up to their word. He doesn't take small infractions personally, but he does like to pull pranks on spiteful people. The problem is, his pranks can sometimes get out of hand.  
He also seems to believe he's part of a fictional story. Or maybe he knows something...  
**Author Notes: **My sole reason for putting Deadpool here was the challenge of writing his dialogue. I didn't really intend for him to have any real importance to the story at first, but when I started doing this whole Nathan thing, things just sort of fell into place, and I thought it'd be fun to have him help the Brotherhood find Nathan- even if he does it in his own sick little way. As you can see, I've kind of ditched the Weapon X origin, mostly because I'm kind of tired of things being so Wolverine-centric. Sabretooth's indirect involvement was a compromise. I'll admit that his "prank" was more out of plot convenience than comics-inspired (I don't think he really went to such lengths for spite or self-amusement in the comics). In his own twisted way, he was doing it to help Quicksilver. But, he's still a crazy, violent guy, and Pietro did pull a jerk move by backing out of the deal. I think his kidnapping of Quicksilver was out of boredom rather than genuine malice or a real bitterness over the botched deal. Like he admitted, he only asked for the CD because he wanted to see if Pietro would do it. Why did he shoot him? I dunno.

**Professor Charles Xavier  
****Age: **54  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Bald  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Place of Birth: **Bayville, New York  
**Occupation/Status: **Geneticist, philanthropist, and founder of the Xavier Institute/Leader of the X-Men  
**Affiliation:** The Xavier Institute and the X-Men  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes strongly that humans and mutants can and should be equals  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Telepathy: Professor X possesses great telepathic powers, allowing him to read minds and project his own thoughts. He can also use this power to take control of the minds of others, even going as far as to alter memories. His telepathic blasts are strong enough to render his opponents unconscious, or even kill them.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Skilled biologist and author  
**Personality Profile: **With great powers at his disposal, Professor Xavier is a role model for restraint. Dedicated to his dream of a world where humans and mutants can co-exist in peace, Xavier is aware that both halves of the equation have to put in a great deal of effort for the solution to work. His school was founded mainly to help young mutants focus and control their powers, as well as to put them towards productive uses. He is a kind and warm-hearted person who projects the aura of a favorite uncle, and is reluctant to turn his back on those in need.  
Public opinion has been both in Xavier's favor and against him. He is generally well-regarded for his outspoken defense of mutantkind, but some mutants feel he does little to help them beyond his speech-making and catering to a select few who enroll in his schools. Xavier can't help everyone, and he realizes that he has to keep his focus on demonstrating the peaceful nature of mutants, rather than use the X-Men as a police force.  
Of course, Xavier has his demons. He can be secretive, and sometimes even manipulative, if he feels his actions are for the greater good. Sometimes he's right, but sometimes this can backfire. His upper-class upbringing can sometimes be a fault- he is somewhat of an elitist in regards to intellect, fully aware that he is sometimes the most intelligent (or more accurately, intellectual) person in the room and showing a slight tendency towards believing that he is right, as well as sometimes coming across as being a little uptight and prudish (though he's also known to have a wry, if understated, sense of humor). Though he tries to treat his students as equals, he has also shown subconscious favoritism on several occasions.  
And let's not forget that he puts teenagers in spandex, or that time he modified Kurt's image inducer to make him look like a girl. I have no idea what that says about Xavier, but it certainly says _something_.  
**Author Notes: **Being the Dr. King of mutants, Professor X is going to be pretty important to any story involving them. Even though these stories are supposed to center around the Brotherhood, Professor X's influence is constantly seen. Even though the Brotherhood are on the opposite side (or at least, were), I've been careful to show that Xavier is still willing to give them a hand. He's put himself in a very stressful position, and he can't always afford to help everyone, but he does his best.  
Incidentally, I think this is my first time writing Xavier seriously. In the old Perpetually Screwed series, I amplified his above-mentioned dark side so that he progressively became more manipulative, paranoid, and downright creepy as the stories went on. In my defense, he was never taken seriously by anyone in-story, assuming they even heard any of his bizarre rants.

**Deadpool's Deadly Dialogue  
**Some of these are probably very recognizable, but after discovering that there are people now who don't know about Sprockets (to be fair, that was... what, 1992?), I'm just going to go ahead and document these:  
-_**"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring... bananaphone!"**_ Partial lyrics to an absurd Raffi song that gained minor internet popularity a few years ago. Yes, it is literally about a banana telephone.  
-_**"All glory to Il Duce!" **_Reference to Il Duce (note, that's "il"), a character from the mildly overrated but still entertaining_ Boondock Saints_. He has a coat with six guns, firing them two at a time and just dropping one whenever it's spent. Also, Benito Mussolini's self-appointed title, but that has nothing to do with anything.  
-_**"You like the outfit? Courtesy of Liefeld and Co Outfitters. Still in business as of 2004!"**_ Rob Liefeld, Deadpool's creator, is notorious for both his awkward anatomy (in his art; he himself looks fairly normal) and over-the-top costumes. Among his common trademarks are pouches. Tons and tons of pouches. Sometimes in places where they don't belong. See also: Cable.  
-_**"Now, if you were older, rugged, more masculine, had a nice deep voice, and a vagina, then I'd consider it."**_ Bea Arthur. That's all you need to know.  
-_**"HE TRIED TO KILL ME WITH A FOOOOORKLIIIIIFT!"**_ Slightly altered lyrics (this is about the only line that remains intact) from an episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000 (_Fugitive Alien_), where Joel and the bots add corny lyrics to a corny heroic theme. You can find the clip itself on YouTube. Just search for "tried to kill me with a forklift."  
-_**"You don't fight a green guy with all of our powers if you do an uppercut in front of the moon."**_ The hidden character Reptile from the original Mortal Kombat was a green palette-swap of Scorpion and Sub-Zero, who were themselves just the same costume in different colors (yellow and blue, respectively). Reptile had their combined powers and could only be challenged through a trick that Deadpool doesn't seem to be remembering accurately.  
-_**Deadpool knocked on Pietro's forehead. "Try to keep up, huh?"**_ Just more of Pietro's past coming back to slap him in the face. Fred would probably laugh if he was there.  
-_**"In fact, this is the part of Sprockets where we dance!" **_Old Saturday Night Live sketch (by Mike Myers, back when he was tolerable, and before the show started branding itself 'SNL' in an attempt to sound "hip") where he plays Dieter, host of a bizarre post-modern German show called Sprockets. The unusual dance segment usually ended the show.  
-_**"Now I've got that song stuck in my head. I got game, she got game, we got game, they got game, he got game, it might feel good, it might... aw, what was the rest? I'll remember it later."**_ Reference to the Spike Lee film _He Got Game_, and the accompanying Public Enemy song from the soundtrack.  
-_**"I'm thiiiiiiiiinking of a number"/"It's my credit score, and it happens to be 720!" **_commercial from a few years ago. I can't remember exactly when it first aired, hence Deadpool questioning whether or not it's an anachronism (as the Brotherhood Five series unofficially takes place in 2005). Offer applies with enrollment in Triple Advantage.  
-_**"I guess that means I can't say 'apply directly to the forehead."**_ Head-On commercial (okay, I think everyone knows these last two). Like the last one, I couldn't remember exactly when this started.  
-_**"By the way, I'm the car."**_ Not really a reference, but c'mon. Everyone chooses the car. Or the dog.  
-_**"...your friend's gonna end up like that guy from Scanners whose clip shows up everywhere on the internet."**_ You've probably seen this one. It's a clip of a bald man with glasses, whose head suddenly explodes. I've never actually watched_ Scanners_, so I don't know exactly what's going on there. I'll bet Deadpool doesn't, either.  
-_**"Do we need to take two cars? Because I sent mine to Xzibit. After that, I'm going to shoot the producers of that show."**_ MTV's Pimp My Ride, which is surprisingly losing steam as far as pop culture references go. A good thing, I'd say.  
-_**"Okay, Paul Prudhomme, you can let go of me!"**_ Cajun chef Paul Prudhomme used to be a household name. Though he didn't originate the phrase, he's commonly associated with "I guarantee!" (or if you prefer, "ah gar-on-TEE!"). Mostly known for his morbid obesity (hence Deadpool comparing him to Fred), though I think he's slimmed down in the last few years.  
-**Pietro's song.** Not really a Deadpool moment, but the song Pietro is happily prancing about to is "Rhythm of the Night" by Corona. Yes, I looked up the lyrics. Shut up.

**NEXT EPISODE:**

**Everything comes together. Even if the heroes now know his name, will it be enough to stop Nathan Essex? Can the Brotherhood and the X-Men work together to finally capture him? And what is SHIELD's involvement with him? Next time, the beginning of the end!**

**Next: SINISTER**

Be here for next Friday for the exciting conclusion to the Fugitive Nine!


	35. Sinister, part 1

**And so, we've come to the end of **_**The Fugitive Nine**_**. I want to thank my reviewers, both of you. I'm kidding, I'm kidding, there were more, but seriously, Bowles and Avatarjk137, it means a lot that you've both stuck around this long. I'm especially glad that you've given honest reviews and weren't afraid to offer real criticism. Really, those are the best kinds of reviews I could ever ask for.**

**Also, yeah, there was still a reference left in during the last installment from an earlier draft where Pietro was fully clothed. I've fixed it, but this is what I get for skimming through it Thursday night and assuming everything was ready to go.**

**And it is a little late, I know. The last-minute revision process took a bit longer since this is a longer story. I considered breaking it in two and posting the second half next week, but I think it works better in one sitting.**

**Anyway, now it's time for our heroes to finally face Dr. Nathan, and to reveal SHIELD's involvement with him. With so many other installments just titled after whatever fugitive was the central focus (maybe I should've come up with some real titles), I think it's fitting to just call the last one "Sinister." And, breaking from the two-to-three chapter routine from before, this one is five chapters long. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and excuse the grammar.**

With little else to do to kill time, Gambit practiced his card shuffling, waiting in a lobby of sorts in what looked like an abandoned military base. He had been asked by Dr. Essex to keep watch until his final procedure was complete, but their hideout was so secure that Gambit felt almost unnecessary. But he still needed to earn his pay, so did as the boss requested and stuck around. But that didn't make things any easier.

"Will you stop that?!" Karl Lykos complained, seated at a table across the room, looking over the collection of notes Essex had provided. He still wore his restraint collar, a voluntary measure to prevent the release of his alter ego. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"So go concentrate someplace else," Gambit suggested. "I'm supposed to keep watch here. If you don't like what I'm doing, you're welcome to go jump in the river." Karl made no attempt to hide his disdain for mutants. For his part, Gambit made no attempt to hide his disdain for Karl. "You know, you're getting in over your head here," he calmly advised. "You ready to play in the big leagues? Because once you've gotten yourself mixed up in all of this, there's no going back."

"I'll do what I have to, mutant," Karl snapped.

"Just looking out for you," Gambit mocked, holding up the ten of spades. "The Doc's gonna have bigger issues soon. Once I get my final paycheck, I'm outta here. You'd be wise to run, too."

"I'm through running," Karl defended. "I'm going to find a solution to my problem, even if it kills me."

"That's just the thing, it probably will. Again, I'm just looking out for you." Gambit finished with a sarcastic grin. Karl returned it with a sneer, already suspecting that if something was going to kill him, it would be that low-life mutant scum.

"I've asked you to stop teasing him," Nathan Essex said, entering from the hall with the usual shuffle of an old, frail man. He carried with him a metal box that seemed a bit too heavy for him. Karl stood up to assist him with it, but Nathan waved him off. "This is the gem, Karl. I'm keeping it in this box for yours and Gambit's sakes. It's ready now, but exposure to it could yield unpredictable results for you."

"So, what comes next, Doctor?" Karl asked.

"I'll need to go into the chamber," Dr. Nathan explained. "I wish I could have had a test subject for this, but I can't risk it. I'm running out of time. But my calculations should be correct."

"And after you come out?" Gambit asked.

"Then I contact my financiers," Nathan explained. "You'll be payed handsomely for all of your help, Gambit. In fact... I'd like to retain your services for a little while longer. And you're welcome to stay with me as well, Karl. Once this is finished, we can put our minds to work on something greater. But until then, I'm still at risk. I'm going to begin the operation now. You'll assist me, Karl. Gambit, you keep watch, as we discussed before. I will need your protection now more than ever."

--

**Brotherhood Five**

"**Sinister"**

--

**Chapter 01**

"The name checks out," Beast announced, entering Xavier's library, wiping his eyes and holding a mug of coffee, followed by Storm. Professor Xavier was already waiting, along with Scott and Jean, seated on the couch near him. Kitty stood by the bookshelf, next to Lance, who leaned against it with his arms crossed, while Toad sat on a windowceil. Logan, who had decided to stay a little longer, was seated in a chair away from the group. The hour was late, and the Institute was mostly sleeping, with the remaining staff finishing up their duties or keeping watch over the students. "I've found enough information on Nathan Essex that I can safely say he's our man."

"I've heard of Dr. Essex, and his unorthodox theories," Xavier revealed, "But... I thought he had died some time ago."

"Yes, a lab accident in the late seventies," Beast nodded. "But the body was never found. It sounds to me like a disappearing act."

"Whoa, start from the beginning," Lance said. "Who is this guy?"

"Dr. Nathaniel Essex," Beast began, "Born 1903 in Kingston upon Hull, but spent most of his childhood in London. Earned a doctorate in medicine in 1929, but never practiced. He became too interested in genetics and his own ideas about Darwinism. He believed that due to genetic deformities he observed, humans were preparing for a sudden leap in evolution."

"He predicted the rise of mutants," Scott realized.

"Yes, but he was far ahead of his time," Xavier added. "It wouldn't be until my colleagues and I came along that the existence of mutants could be truly proven. I'm sorry, Hank. Go on."

"Well, it's at this point that concrete information started to become scarce," Beast continued, "But there were allegations that he experimented on human beings, living and dead, to test his theories. He was accused of hiring street thugs to find subjects, which according to Kurt, Nathan more or less confessed. He left the country, and there were unsubstantiated rumors that he began working with German scientists, and later was allowed to use holocaust victims as test subjects. Again, he admitted this to Kurt. After that, the trail goes cold for a few years. He returned to England in the early seventies, and tried publishing some of his findings, but he backed down when he was questioned about his methods, and who he had worked with. He circulated some of his notes among colleges, hoping to spread his Darwinist ideas. I believe this formed some basis in your later breakthroughs, Charles."

"I can't say they didn't, though I had heard some of the allegations against him," Xavier explained. "It didn't feel right using knowledge conducted through such unethical means. My classmates and I at Oxford dismissed him as an evil old fool. But I couldn't resist taking a peek. I can say now that from what I saw, Essex was on the right track."

"Yes, well, after that came the sudden accident in his private laboratory," Beast concluded. "And he hasn't been heard from since... until now, anyway."

"Well, even if we know who he is," Kitty began, "How is this going to help us find him? If he faked his own death to disappear, he's probably made sure not to leave any traces. I mean, he held Jean just to keep her from revealing anything."

"I don't know, but we'll have to be on our guard," Xavier said. "Kurt believes that Essex seeks a form of immortality, or at least to prolong his life as much as possible. So far, we know that he has managed to shield his mind from telepathy, and he has taken blood samples from Kurt, Rogue, Jean and Mystique, and has at least managed to grant himself teleportation. According to Lance and Toad, he has also taken tissue samples from Omega Red, though we have no way of knowing the significance behind this."

"He had part of the Rebirth formula flowing through his veins," Logan explained. "Fury briefed me on it. The Soviets stole an incomplete code and built their own version, and it looks like it had worse problems than the original. You didn't hear this from me, by the way."

"In addition to the super-soldier formula," Xavier continued, "He's acquired a Cyttorak gem, as well as notes that will allow him to harness its radiation. If he's going to do anything with these ingredients, I think he'll do it very soon. Fortunately, it appears he has no other motive than to cheat death, which may give us the advantage."

"Well, I have a theory," Toad began. "See, Essex wants Summers and-"

"No," Lance groaned, covering his eyes. He had heard Toad's inane theory that Essex was interested in a super-mutant created from Scott. Nobody else needed to hear it. "Don't."

"Wait, what about me?" Scott asked.

"No, this is retarded, trust me," Lance insisted.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," Scott said. Quickly turning back to the subject, he continued, "So, it looks like Essex has everything he needs. But if only we had some kind of lead..."

"Lykos," Lance said. Everyone turned to him.

"...I've tried Google, Altavista, Yahoo, and God help me, Dogpile," Beast said, half-facetiously. "I don't think Lycos is going to be much help."

"No, Karl Lykos," Lance explained. "He's one of the fugitives we were supposed to catch. We did, but one of Bishop's men took him into custody, then Lykos disappeared and the guy pretended he didn't know what I was talking about. Lykos made a deal with this Essex guy. Before that asshole Wilson ran off, he told Pietro that if we found Lykos, we'd find Essex."

"I'm not familiar with this Karl Lykos," Xavier said. "But if you could give me a few more details, I think I should be able to find him with Cerebro... provided Essex hasn't protected him from telepathic intrusion."

"Fred's at home, I'll tell him to email th' file," Toad volunteered, taking his scratched, grimy phone from his pocket. Kitty noticeably cringed.

"We'll need a plan before we go any further," Scott suggested. "If we find Lykos, we'll need some confirmation that Essex is with him. If he's free again, then there's a strong chance Gambit is still hanging around, too."

"Leave that part to us," Lance said. "Once we find out where Essex is hiding, you guys can come and back us up."

"I think both the recon team and the assault team should have members from both of our squads," Scott added. He and Lance glared at each other for just a brief moment, before they silently agreed not to let their rivalry get in the way of something much more important.

"Alright," Lance said. "But once we've got that, we'll send in the heavy hitters. We don't know what Essex might have up his sleeve."

"Still, we can't send everyone on our staff," Jean reminded them. "We still have students to watch over. Someone's going to have to stay here."

"We'll settle that later," Scott said. "But first, let's get our recon team set up and ready to go when the Professor finds this Lykos character." Cooperation or not, Lance couldn't help but feel annoyed at Scott's take-charge attitude. He had to remind himself again that there were more important things to worry about.

--

In his new hospital room, Pietro enjoyed a bowl of gelatin, while Wanda sat nearby, speaking on the phone with Toad. Pietro was on the way to recovery, though he still wasn't well enough to be discharged. Once Bishop had been apprised of the situation, he had offered to transfer Pietro to the medical ward at the base, but Pietro had insisted on staying in Bayville so that he could be there to see the end of the Nathan case. Still, Bishop used his rank to get Pietro transferred to a government-sanctioned hospital within Bayville, and had given the staff notice that the Brotherhood did not have to follow the normal visiting schedule. According to Bishop himself, this was done so that the team could continue working with Pietro.

"They're preparing two teams," Wanda explained. "One recon, one strike. Once they find Karl Lykos and confirm that Nathan is with him, the rest of us will go in and make sure he's captured."

"You should've asked Toad to steal one of Xavier's extra chairs," Pietro groaned, sitting up and putting the bowl on the nearby tray. "SHIELD's not gonna spring for getting me a motorized one once I'm out of here. I mean, I'm probably just gonna use it for a few weeks, but if I'm going to be stuck in a chair, I'd like to do so in style. Unless I can get the old Morlock to help me. Anyway, if we're going to get this done, I'm going to need some kind of communications setup in here."

"Can't you even recover like a normal person?" Wanda asked. "Lance and I can handle leadership for now. You need to rest and keep yourself away from any pointless stress."

"Pointless stress? I've spent the last two months catching all of these fugitives, then trying to find this Nathan idiot, and now I'm sitting here, pumped full of morphine that I can't feel thanks to this mutant metabolism, and you're telling me I need to just sit back and play victim while you get all the glory? You're crazy." A hex bolt knocked the empty bowl into the wall, letting it fall and clang loudly on the floor. "Oh, fine. I'll let you lead. But I'm still gonna need some kind of setup in here, at least until they can let me go home."

"You know, you were wrong," Wanda said flatly. "His name didn't begin with an S."

"That's what Flashback told me," Pietro argued. "He told me clearly, his name is 'S' then got cut off."

"...Then he must have said 'ess', as in Essex" Wanda realized. "Somehow, you... thought he'd say the first letter of the name instead of just sounding it out?"

"It sounded like 'S'!" Pietro argued again. "I swear, that's what he... argh, look, just don't tell the guys. We'll tell them Flashback was lying or something."

--

Lieutenant Kevin Denti leaned his head against the backrest of his seat, waiting in the back of a SHIELD helijet with several armed agents. Their flight was short- Baltimore wasn't very far from the base. As ordered by Commander Bishop, he was making a delivery to Dr. Nathan.

Two guards in particular had been assigned to keep an eye on Denti and make sure he was doing his job. This was just a precaution; the unexplained disappearance of Karl Lykos had cast both the Brotherhood and Denti into doubt. Denti could offer no excuse for what had happened, but he told Bishop that he suspected a shapeshifter had been involved. Regardless, Bishop wanted Denti monitored at all times, at least until the matter was cleared.

"This assignment, with Essex," one of the agents asked. "How does it work?"

"That's classified," Denti replied. "Level four and up."

"Does the mutant team know?" another agent asked.

"No," Denti responded. "They're not supposed to know. In fact, none of you are. I shouldn't even be talking about this."

"See, this is what I don't understand," the Pilot said. "Why did Dr. Nathan kidnap Avalanche? I know why he needed Nightcrawler and Colossus, but why Avalanche?"

"...What?" Denti asked, confused.

"I mean, Nightcrawler and Colossus are brothers, so Nathan needed them to lure Mystique out," the Pilot recapped. "I get that. But what did Avalanche have to do with anything?"

"Avalanche is in the Brotherhood," Denti corrected him. "It was Nightcrawler and Rogue who were kidnapped. Not Avalanche."

"Sure it was Avalanche," the Pilot responded. "He's the Cajun one with the buck teeth, isn't he?" Denti was about to respond to the Pilot's idiocy, but shook his head and decided it wasn't worth it. Looking out the window, Deni noticed the Pilot had already started the descent, heading for a small helipad on the roof of a skyscraper. Two SHIELD agents waited near a second helijet, motioning for Denti's party to land.

Denti was quick to exit, and returned the salute offered by the two men on the helipad. Denti was followed closely by the two guards assigned by Bishop.

"We have what you requested," one of the helipad agents explained. "Twelve men, standing by. As for the delivery... we could only bring two. We tried to bring a third, but-"

"That's alright, two will be fine," Denti said, waving for his escort to depart. He would be riding back with the second helijet. He hopped aboard, followed by his Bishop's escorts. The two men who had greeted Denti were the last to enter, both drawing pistols as they stepped inside. Two silenced shots were fired after the hatch was closed, and the helijet lifted off.

--

Professor Xavier had been in luck- using the information provided by the Brotherhood, he had quickly found Karl Lykos in New York using Cerebro. As he approached the X-Men's planning room, Cyclops and Avalanche were already making plans.

"So essentially, the four of us are going to make sure we have the right location," Avalanche said. "After that, all we really have to do is call everyone else in."

"More or less," Cyclops said. Jean Grey and the Scarlet Witch were also present, along with Beast and Storm. They were gathered over a sheet of paper on the table, trying to decide on their teams. "As much as I think we may need him, I think Piotr can stay behind to watch the students."

"Fred can cover us on raw muscle if we need it," Lance added.

"Charles, got a sec?" Professor Xavier, still at the door, turned to find Logan walking up to him in the hall. Xavier followed until they were a few feet away from the door, so the younger group couldn't hear him. "Fury knows what we're doing."

"With the Brotherhood's involvement, I assumed as much," Xavier responded.

"That's the problem," Logan continued. "This is the Brotherhood's mission. He wants us to stay out of it."

"You know we can't do that."

"Normally, I'd be right with you... but if I get involved, he's threatened to mark me and Laura as fugitives again. I can't risk that right now. For her sake, anyway."

"I don't get this," Xavier said, adopting a pensive posture. "SHIELD has never had a problem with our involvement. In fact, they've welcomed us in the past. Why now? Why only the Brotherhood?"

"Between you and me, I don't like the smell of this whole thing," Logan admitted. "They're being set up."

"It appears so," Xavier said with concern, realizing what Logan meant. "But... this isn't something we can let go. Logan, can you get me in touch with Colonel Fury?"

"Yeah."

"In the meantime, I'll let them know that I've found Lykos." Logan proceeded down the hall, while Professor Xavier entered the planning room. All eyes turned towards him. "Cerebro has found Karl Lykos. He's in New York, though we have to assume that Gambit and Dr. Essex can still avoid detection."

"I've got Fury on the line, whenever you're ready," Logan said over the intercom in Xavier's chair.

"Thank you, Logan." Noting the puzzled looks he was getting, Xavier explained, "Logan has informed me that there is a situation involving SHIELD. No doubt, they aren't too keen on our collaboration, but I'm going to try and sort it out. In the meantime, continue with your plans." Lance and Wanda exchanged concerned glances, though Cyclops had already gone back to discussing the plans with Beast and Storm.

--

Gambit took one last look around the perimeter while Karl assisted Dr. Nathan with the final preparations. Outside their hideout, several shipping crates were stacked around empty an empty, abandoned cement factory, complete with filthy smokestacks. When the factory had closed down twenty years prior, the owners began to dismantle the machinery inside and prepare it for transport elsewhere. Someone then came to them and purchased the entire property, including all of the dismantled parts. The owners never questioned why the buyer had wanted them all, but were more than happy with the sum they received. In all those years, however, the buyer apparently did nothing with the property. He even left the factory pieces in their shipping crates, stacked around the yard, untouched for years.

But Gambit knew exactly what the buyer did with it. The surface looked abandoned, but the buyer had been quite busy carving out tunnels beneath the factory itself.

After making a second pass around the fence, Gambit started to head back inside when he heard a noise behind one of the crates. He reached for one of his playing cards, but deciding that an explosion might draw attention, he instead took out his staff and pressed the trigger, extending it to full length. He allowed himself a grin.

Sneaking up on the other side of the crate, Gambit inched along with his back against it, staff ready. He jumped out and prepared to strike-

"Meow."

He should have seen that coming.

Gambit pulled his staff back as a stray cat looked up at him curiously. Gambit grimaced and feigned a kick, scaring the cat off. Satisfied, Gambit turned away, ready to head back inside.

"Gambit."

"Gh-?!" Gambit quickly raised his staff. An unknown man with short brown hair stood in front of him, wearing a SHIELD uniform. "What seems to be the trouble? I'm just out for a stroll. No problems here."

"No need," the man said. "I'm Lieutenant Denti."

"Ah," Gambit said, recognizing the name of Nathan's SHIELD insider. Having only spoken to him by phone, Gambit didn't initially recognize the voice. "Awfully risky coming here in person."

"I'm here to make a delivery." Denti snapped his fingers and a squad of agents appeared, two flanking Denti, several more coming from an empty shed behind him, and the last group appeared from around the pile of crates, behind Gambit. Wearing uniforms similar to SHIELD, the agents were apparently deserters. Effectively, he was surrounded, but by their posture, Gambit knew they weren't there to attack. "I'm reinforcing the Doctor's security. We've got a tip that the X-Men and the Brotherhood will be trying something soon."

"And just where did all these boys come from?" Gambit asked.

"SHIELD trained," Denti explained, "But their loyalties are elsewhere. I can assure you, they'll do their job well."

"Alright, you boys can stay and help with security," Gambit said, "But I'm in charge. While you're protecting the Doc, you answer to me, and I'm keeping his exact location a secret. You'll just have to trust me to relay the right information to you. Agreed?"

"Do what he says," Denti said to the men. "They're at your command now."

"Good," Gambit said with a grin. "It'll be nice to have some extra muscle. Now, we can't stay out here without drawing attention, so I'll post you all inside, so you can take out the intruders the second they break in."

"One more thing," Denti said, motioning to one of the agents. "We've brought a present." Two of the agents brought out a pair shackled, manacled prisoners wearing white prison uniforms and inhibitor collars. The first looked up at Gambit with his glowing blue eyes, and his mouth, lined with sharp teeth, stretched out into an inhuman grin. The second swept her blonde hair away from her face, then stared at Gambit with a look of distaste.

"Nice to meet you!" Abyss grinned.

"Oh, not you again," Lorelei lamented.

"Trust me, they'll cooperate," Denti said, handing Gambit the keys to the restraint collars. Lorelei was already tilting her head to expose her collar. "Be extra careful around her, she can-"

"I know, and I don't have anything to worry about," Gambit interrupted, releasing Lorelei's collar. He wasn't quite as eager to let Abyss free. "What about this joker?"

"That's Abyss. He's got coils for limbs and black holes at the each of them."

"I think I'll keep the key for a bit," Gambit said, putting it in his coat. Abyss snarled. "But don't worry, you'll get your chance to have some fun. Let's get you two inside and get you acquainted with the good Doctor."

**The pieces are lining up. **


	36. Sinister, part 2

**Onward!**

**Sinister, Chapter 02**

"Quicksilver," Commander Bishop called, entering Pietro's hospital room. Pietro put down his phone and offered a salute, which Bishop casually returned. "How are you feeling?"

"Annoyed," Pietro replied. "I hate being stuck here. I should be on the front lines."

"I like your attitude. I made you team leader for a reason." There was a chime, and Bishop took a small videophone from his pocket. "This is Bishop."

"Commander, I'm in New York," Lieutenant Denti reported.

"Is everything in place?" Commander Bishop asked. In New York, Denti hid under the tall highway overpass near the storage yard, and though he seemed to be alone, he knew that two agents were trailing him at all times, as per Bishop's orders.

"It's ready," Denti replied. "Twelve agents have been committed to Nathan's security force. I had to let Gambit take charge of them, and they won't be told Nathan's actual location. Bottom line is they'll be inside his hideout."

"So he's using _that_ old place," Bishop noted. "Make sure your men cover as much ground as possible. I want them to be ready to act at a moment's notice. Remember, Denti, they're our safety net."

"Copy that, sir. Denti out."

"...What?" Pietro asked incredulously. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Bishop turned to him with a cocked eyebrow, like a college professor whose lecture had just been questioned. "How long has he been working with Gambit? Tell me this is some kind of sting operation!"

"You were incapacitated in the line of duty and for all intents and purposes, you're benched," Bishop said. "So, I'm going to tell you and you alone the truth. You finished our training courses, but you lacked experience as field agents. So, we're giving you your final evaluation."

"...You're testing us?" Pietro asked, dumbstruck. "We already took your final exam!"

"This _is_ the final exam," Bishop corrected.

"No, no, no," Pietro said, shaking his head. "This is... God, I feel like I'm in a bad spy novel. You're kidding, right? You have to be kidding. I've never known you to have a sense of humor, but please tell me this is a joke."

"We need to see you response to live missions," Bishop went on. "We could have captured the fugitives at any time. Following the breakout, we hunted down sixteen prisoners. Of those sixteen, we selected the ones that would be a challenge to you and Brotherhood. Those that were too weak or too strong were captured. We let the remaining nine get away, let them think that they were evading us, but we secretly led them in circles until you were ready to capture them."

"You... that doesn't even make sense!"

"Think of it this way," Bishop responded. "When a lion is teaching its cubs to hunt, it doesn't just send them out to pick off a zebra. It finds prey, weakens it, and lets the cub finish the job. That's how cubs learn how to hunt."

"Why?! Why all this trouble just for six agents?!"

"This is the first real mutant team SHIELD has put together," Bishop explained. "We've had mutant agents, but never a team devoted solely to the mutant question. We needed to see your skills in action using live targets. And we needed to test your deductive and problem-solving skills."

"You've been stringing Dr. Nathan all along as well, haven't you?"

"That was Denti's assignment," Bishop told him. "We managed to find Dr. Essex before he started his little game. And we pretended not to know about him when you discovered him. Denti's role was to pretend he was a disgruntled agent, willing to betray SHIELD. That way, Denti could pass along information known only to SHIELD, like the location of the fugitives, while being able to keep tabs on Essex for us. For your benefit, we pretended to know only as much as you did. But you uncovered a great deal of his plan on your own."

"You... you son of a bitch!" Pietro yelled, almost getting out of his bed. "You've been setting us up this whole time! People have been kidnapped! I've been SHOT! All this for a stupid test?!"

"This setup wasn't my idea," Bishop replied. "I told Command that there was a high chance of collateral damage. They took my concerns into consideration, and we came to a compromise. Denti couldn't prevent their capture, but he made sure that Essex wouldn't harm them. I intend to personally apologize to them once this is all over, but we've minimized the damage. Essex is a sick man. It could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you told me all of this," Pietro said, dialing on his phone. Immediately, Bishop slapped it out of his hands. "Oh, what now, I'm supposed to keep quiet until all pencils are down?"

"Yeah," Bishop said, nodding. "I told you all of this because you're done with your part of the exam. The others aren't, and they can't know about this. Until we're done evaluating them, we're cutting you off from the team." Bishop picked up the phone and slipped it into his jacket.

Bishop closed the door behind him, leaving behind an angry, frustrated Pietro.

--

"They... don't want us to get involved?" Cyclops asked, holding back his anger. "I'm sorry, Professor, but we can't let this go."

"I'm not any happier about this than you are," Xavier replied, likewise trying to remain calm in light of Colonel Fury's revelation. Meeting in one of the Institute's sub-basement classrooms, Xavier had explained the situation to Cyclops and Jean, leaving the Brotherhood's representatives in the planning room. Logan stood by the door, making sure they wouldn't wander by and overhear the conversation. "But for now, we need to let them conduct this test. Once this is over, I'm going to the Director of SHIELD himself, and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"I can't believe they would this!" Jean exclaimed. "We were afraid for our lives! We were worried about our friends! And this... it's all just some stupid little test for their agents? What kind of organization does this? It's insane!"

"Is Essex in on this?" Scott asked. "Does he know this is-"

"No," Xavier replied. "Neither he nor any of the fugitives knew about this. SHIELD wanted the test to be as realistic as possible."

"As much as I hate that Fury would allow something like this," Logan chimed in, "I believe him when he says that you were never in any real danger. But Charles, I want you to give the director a good mind-thrashing for me."

"I'll give him one, too," Jean menaced. "Of all the manipulative, despicable things to do..."

"We'll stay out of this for now, but we will not take this lightly," Xavier said.

"No," Cyclops defied. "I don't care what SHIELD says. I'm going after this guy, alone if I have to."

"I'm going, too," Jean added. "Test or not."

"Listen to me," Logan growled. "SHIELD's more powerful than you know. For your own sakes, stay out of this. Let Charles and I handle the situation."

"Essex kidnapped me, Logan," Jean told him. "He kidnapped my friends and caged us like animals! Maybe this is a game to SHIELD and the Brotherhood, but not to us."

"Both of you, be reasonable!" Xavier argued. "Logan is right. By interfering now, you'll only be putting yourselves in greater danger. We'll sort this out once their test is finished, and you're safely out of harm's way."

"With all due respect," Cyclops began, "You've spent the last seven years teaching is how to take care of ourselves, and to stand for what we believe in. We'll explain the situation to the others, and if any of them want to stay out, they're welcome to. But we won't let Essex or SHIELD push us around." As Cyclops and Jean walked past Logan and left the room, Xavier sighed and rubbed his head. Scott was right, and Xavier had trained him too well. Despite his misgivings, a part of Xavier was proud of his two best students, defying him in order to do what they felt was right.

Logan, on the other hand, snorted derisively as the couple left. More than anyone among the X-Men, Logan knew the inner workings of SHIELD. He predicted that sooner or later they'd regret what they were planning to do.

--

"...What do you mean you're not doing this?" Avalanche asked, once Cyclops and Jean had returned to the planning room. Avalanche and the Scarlet Witch were dismayed to learn that the X-Men had suddenly decided not to get involved with Dr. Essex. "We... we've just spent the last hour planning this shit out, and you're dropping out NOW?!"

"I said that SHIELD asked Professor X not to involve the X-Men," Cyclops corrected. "But Jean and I are still coming with you, and we're bringing anyone who's willing to come along."

"That's more like it."

"Why?" Wanda asked suspiciously. "Why would your professor obey such an order?"

"We... he couldn't get into it," Jean covered. "We trust the Professor, but this wasn't something we could let go."

"That's good enough for me," Avalanche said, holding up a sheet of paper. "I think we've got our recon team set. We just need to make sure everyone on that team is gonna wanna go."

"I'll ask around," Jean said, taking the list and closing her eyes to communicate telepathically with the rest of the team. Meanwhile, Cyclops and Avalanche made final changes to the assault team list, though Wanda couldn't keep her mind off Xavier's sudden change in motive.

--

"You better believe I'm going," Rogue replied to Jean's mental summons, standing in Kurt's room. Kurt remained on his balcony, his tail drooping as he looked out onto the coast, and downtown Bayville beyond it. "C'mon, Kurt, get suited up. We're gonna pay that son of a bitch back with interest."

"I... can't," Kurt said, both to Rogue and to Jean.

"Kurt, you can't just stay here moping around," Rogue said to him. "You're an X-Man. You're part of this team. We're gonna need your help."

"I'm sorry, Rogue," he said, turning to look at her. "But I... I just can't do this."

"Rogue is right," Jean spoke in his head. "You're part of the team. We need to make sure Dr. Essex doesn't hurt anyone else."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said before teleporting.

"Damn it, Kurt," Rogue muttered. "We're gonna have to manage without him, Jean."

"I know... he doesn't have his old confidence. I'm sensing that he's just lost his nerve," Jean revealed. "But we can't force him."

--

Abyss, still wearing his restraint collar, paced back and forth impatiently in the holding lobby. Lorelei, now changed out of her prisoner's jumpsuit and into a white and violet dress she had brought with her, stood nearby, just as bored as Abyss but not quite as fidgety. Gambit sat in a chair with a radio to his mouth, issuing commands to the various guards Lieutenant Denti had brought for them. The lobby led right into a hallway, at the end of which was a stairwell leading to Dr. Essex's operation room. For that reason, Gambit kept the guards away from the room, though he made sure a few patrolled the second hall outside the lobby just to keep them from realizing where Essex was hiding.

From the stairwell, Karl Lykos appeared, and walked right up to Gambit.

"He's almost finished," Karl revealed. "Just keep the place safe for a while longer."

"I know how to do my job," Gambit insisted. "Besides, if we get any company, we'll let our new friends deal with them."

"I am not your friend," Lorelei said harshly. "Denti has promised me safe passage to France. Your Dr. Nathan led me into a poor deal once, but Denti has real connections."

"That might be, but he's still pretty low on the rank ladder," Karl reminded her.

"Karl, you're not helping," Gambit muttered.

"Save your drama," Abyss snarled. "I know what to do. Just make sure you send some playmates my way. And maybe some of those humans guards. Speaking of which, when are you gonna take this stupid collar off already?" Abyss tugged at it, though his normally springy arm remained solid.

"All in due time," Gambit assured him. "I think I know what's gonna go down, and I think you'll have quite a bit of fun."

--

"Okay, we'll have to manage with what we have," Cyclops said from the controls of the X-Men's X-Jet, sometimes referred to as the Blackbird and sometimes referred to as nothing at all, for reasons nobody quite understood. Branding issues, perhaps. Anyway, Cyclops was joined aboard the X-Black Jetbird by Colossus, Blob, Pyro, Rogue and the Scarlet Witch. Iceman had curiously decided not to come, preferring to remain in his room when he was told this would be an optional mission. "But we'll be fine. We have enough people here. Alright, here's what we'll do. Once we arrive, we'll get a quick layout of the area so we can determine-"

"That's what the scout team is doing," Wanda reminded him.

"Right, right," Cyclops said. "Okay, once they've formed a layout, we'll divide ourselves up so we can best cover the area. If we can form a perimeter and close in, we can-"

"Shouldn't we wait until we know what the place looks like?" Blob asked. "I mean, what if it's like a six story building and he's got a helicopter at the top."

"Yes, we'll have a better plan once the scout team is finished," Cyclops said, "But it doesn't hurt to start thinking ahead. Most of the heavy-hitters are with us right now, so we'll have to divide them evenly. Colossus and Blob can go on separate squads, and Wanda can probably cover a third."

"How come I'm not considered a heavy hitter?" Pyro asked. "I could probably bring the place down in three minutes if someone would let me."

"...Avalanche can also cover us in that department," Cyclops continued, completely ignoring Pyro. "Once inside, we'll disable an opponent and Jean can scan their mind for any additional information."

"What if we don't find anyone?" Blob asked.

"Why are you explaining this to us if Jean's not here?" Wanda asked.

"Are we there yet?" Pyro whined.

"Will y'all shut up and let him do his job?!" Rogue snapped. The Brotherhood members aboard the jet gave her mean looks, but did as requested. Cyclops turned back and nodded to her in gratitude.

"I'm just preparing you guys for whatever possible scenario we might face," Cyclops finished. "I know you guys are used to resorting to playing it casual in the Brotherhood, but this is serious work, and we need to think ahead before we act."

"Condescending asshole," Wanda muttered to Blob under her breath.

--

Crawling along the ceiling, under the highway overpass near the empty lot that housed an old cement factory and now served as a temporary hideout for Dr. Essex, Toad kept his eyes peeled, adjusting his headset. There was no activity on the lot, or near the highway. The only sounds came from an occasional car driving up above.

"Nothin' goin' on here," Toad reported. "But I'm gettin' serious deja vu from this whole thing."

"I know what you mean," Kitty Pryde replied, phasing through the end on the opposite side of the lot. There was nothing but shipping crates, covered in a layer of dirt and dust- they hadn't been moved in a while. The lights on the lot cut through the darkness, but only enhanced the emptiness. Kitty remained alert, listening for any strange sounds, though she only heard the distant sounds of traffic. "No sign of anything here, either. I'm getting a little antsy, I keep feeling like someone's going to pop out in front of me."

"Stay calm, Kitty," Jean assured her. She hovered around a set of empty crates, ready to either strike or escape at a moment's notice. "This is what we've trained for..."

"I know, but... I'd feel better if we had Kurt here," Kitty admitted. "He's so much better at this scouting stuff."

"Hey, you got me, ain't that good enough?" Toad argued.

"I hate to say it, but I think Kurt's lost his nerve," Jean said. "But let's try to stay focused on the moment."

"Good advice," Avalanche said. He approached the lot from the street corner, jumping over the gate. Now the four members of the recon team were able to see all sides of the lot. Though Lance would've preferred to be part of the assault team, the majority of that team (including Pyro) voted Cyclops as the leader, and rather than be under Summers' command, Lance decided to lead the scout team. "Jean, are you picking up anything?"

"Several brain patterns just below the surface," Jean replied. "Someone is definitely here. I can sense Lykos... he's in a room with some kind of metal box."

"We got what we need, let's call the others in," Toad said.

"Wait just a minute... Jean, how many people are in there?" Avalanche asked.

"I'm detecting fifteen," Jean replied. "But we know Essex and Gambit can shield themselves. That means there's probably seventeen, maybe more."

"We're going to have our hands full," Avalanche sighed. "So, how do we get in?"

"They'll be watching the entrances," Jean reminded him. "We'll have to make a few of our own."

"I can phase a few people in on this end," Kitty suggested. "You can probably make some quick door without drawing too much attention. Lance, not so much."

"Hey, I can be quiet," Avalanche defended. "Alright, Toad. Let's get everyone here."

--

Two of Denti's men stalked the lower corridor of the base, cradling their weapons and searching for any sign of intrusion. Actually, that was what they had been doing. They quickly grew bored with their assignment and simply leaned against the corridor wall, smoking and waiting for something to happen.

"I hear there's some stuff going down in Genosha," the first gossiped.

"Stuff's always going down in Genosha," the second replied. "Did I tell you I dated a Genoshan girl once?"

"What was that like?" the first asked.

"Hell," the second replied. "There was just no pleasing her. Critical about every last thing. Wish I could get a refund on all the damn money I spent on her."

"So... was it-?"

"Yes," the second guard replied quickly. "Yes it was."

"I don't think they see us," Kitty whispered to Rogue, Blob, and the Scarlet Witch, who all hid behind an alcove further down the corridor. "Okay, we need to keep them from spotting us. Wanda, do you think you can take them out from here?"

"Yes," Wanda replied. "But keeping it quiet might be another matter." Wanda threw out two hex bolts, only one of which hit a guard, immediately rendering him unconscious. The second guard immediately raised his rifle, but another bolt blasted it out of his hand, and before he could alert his comrades, Rogue was on top of him, pressing her un-gloved hand against his face. With both guards subdued, Kitty took one of their helmets and handed it to Blob.

"Bravo Six! What was that noise? Bravo Six!" the voice inside the helmet called.

"Here, we'll need a guy's voice," Kitty explained. The helmet was wired with an internal headset; Blob tried to slip the helmet over his head, but found it to be tight fit. Instead, he cracked it slightly, allowing more room. "Okay, I think we can make this work."

"His name's Swanson," Rogue explained, closing her eyes and trying to glean any details from her muddled memory. "He's Bravo Six... I think the guy talking is Bravo One."

"Bravo One, situation normal," Blob said, momentarily playing up his Texan accent, "We just ran into some vermin. That's about as much excitement as we've seen, boss, I tell ya."

"Tell me about it," Bravo One replied. "Alright, get back to patrol. Report back in ten minutes when you have a- what was that?!" There was a muffled rumbling in the background. More accurately, a muffled avalanche. Kitty immediately put her head in her hands and sighed.

**You know, I had written Xavier saying "I won't take this sitting down" before I decided that was too unintentionally funny and changed it. **


	37. Sinister, part 3

**Hey, nobody said they were good at their job.**

**Sinister, Chapter 03**

"Do you think that was loud enough?" Jean Grey asked, standing with her hands on her hips over a pile of concrete rubble beneath a hole leading back up to the surface. Avalanche was already walking down the corridor, and Toad was still perched on a chunk of concrete. "They probably already know we're here!"

"I asked you if you knew a better way in, you didn't, so I made a door," Avalanche defended. "So, let's go find Gambit."

"Is this what passes for leadership in the Brotherhood?" Jean asked as she followed. Toad hopped along behind them. "Just break everything and hope it works out?"

"Yeah, and the X-Men knock and wait for someone inside to let them in?" Avalanche shot back.

"At the very least, we would've considered our options before going with a plan that alerts all the guards!" Arriving at an intersection with a separate corridor, the trio encountered the team of Cyclops, Colossus and Pyro... and behind them was a similar pile of rubble, and light filtering down from above. "...How did you guys get in?" Jean asked tentatively.

"We ran out of options, so Piotr made a door," Cyclops replied. Jean did her best to avoid looking towards Avalanche, but she could already see his smug grin from the corner of her eye. "Kitty's already inside. Since we're starting at opposite ends, we're moving towards the center. Jean, have you gotten a chance to scan someone?"

"No," Jean explained. "So far, we haven't run into anyone. I think right now, our best strategy is to... uh, find... Gambit." As the team moved forward, an armed guard appeared at the very end of the corridor. Colossus stepped in front of the others, shielding them as the guard aimed his rifle.

"Stop right there!" the guard yelled. "Bravo One, we've got-" Before he could finish, Colossus slugged him, sending him skidding to the end of the corridor. Quickly, Toad jumped towards him and pulled the helmet off with his tongue, bringing it towards him and snapping the microphone. The guard tried to draw a pistol from a side holster, but Jean pulled it away from him and levitated him towards her. Cyclops and Avalanche seized him, keeping him in place while Jean concentrated.

"Relax, and she won't hurt you," Scott warned the guard. Jean put her hands to her temples and closed her eyes; her hair started to float slightly, only subtly defying gravity. The guard struggled initially, but after a moment, he stopped, staring blankly at Jean. A moment later, he closes his eyes and went limp. Cyclops was preparing to set him down gently, but Avalanche quickly dropped his side of the load, forcing Cyclops to do the same. "Watch it, Alvers! Jean, what's the situation?"

"They don't know where Essex is," Jean explained. "They're answering directly to Gambit, and he's keeping them in the dark."

"He must've known we'd try this," Cyclops remarked.

"We'll have to keep going this way," Jean said, pointing down the corridor. "If we can reach the central room, we'll have a better idea of how big this place is. I'll be able to detect any guards, but..."

"Yeah, we'll keep our eyes open for Gambit and Nathan," Avalanche said, leading the way.

--

"They're in," Gambit announced, putting the radio down on the table. Lorelei and Abyss looked up at him anxiously, and started to follow him as he walked out into the adjacent hall. "Okay, gang, it's time for you to earn your keep. Lorelei, go down the left. Abyss, you'll go right."

"Why left?" Lorelei asked.

"No idea, I just chose one," Gambit replied, taking the key to Abyss's collar. "Now Styger, are you going to behave?"

"No," Abyss replied.

"Good," Gambit said, unlocking the collar. Abyss's arms suddenly sagged as the springiness returned to them. "You've got a playdate with our new friends." Gambit twirled his staff. "In fact, I think I'll get a little of that action myself." As Abyss ran towards the right, as requested, Gambit ran left, followed by Lorelei.

"And may I ask why you're also going this way?" Lorelei.

"Both ways lead to where I'm going," Gambit explained. "And given the choice between walking with a toothy freak and a shapely blonde, well, one takes the more pleasant company."

"I want nothing to do with you," Lorelei snarled.

"Sure you don't, cherie," Gambit grinned. "Sure you don't."

--

"I guess that's everyone," Cyclops said, once all three groups had converged in a large, central room within the base. The room itself was mostly plain and empty, though holes in the wall and overhead, broken pipes suggested that the room had once houses some large piece of machinery. At the center of the room was a large metal square, and directly above it, the ceiling had a similar decoration. They had arrived from two separate directions, and there were two more doors out of the room- one on the floor level, and the second on a railed balcony, with a staircase leading to it.

"What's wrong with you?!" Kitty scorned Lance as he arrived. "With your little rockslide, it's a wonder the whole-"

"Save it, Jean already did this," Avalanche told her, rolling his eyes. "Oh, and Cyclops here had the same idea. I've already gotten the third degree, so give your pal Scott some, would you?"

"Great," Kitty said, rolling her eyes. "Look, we don't have time for this. We've been here for about twenty minutes and we haven't seen anything besides a few dumb guards, who didn't have anything to add. I'm beginning to think we're too late."

"Yeah, why ain't there anyone here?" Toad asked, looking around. Somehow, everyone had instinctively grouped themselves by team; Cyclops, Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Colossus stood together, while Avalanche, Blob, Toad, the Scarlet Witch and Pyro stood apart from them.

"What next, do we just go look for some more clues?" Blob asked.

"I imagine they are waiting to spring a trap," Colossus suggested.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Cyclops said. "We've already covered some group, but we'll need to split up into groups again if we want to make sure we've got everything."

"Alright, Team A right here," Avalanche said, holding up his hand. "We'll take the high road."

"Okay, I guess that means my group is Team B," Cyclops guessed. "We'll go with the second door. Once we're far enough in, we'll split up even further to cover more ground. Remember, our objective is Dr. Essex."

"Thank you, I never would've remembered that," Avalanche groaned.

"Just once, Alvers," Cyclops began. "Just once, can you save it?"

"Both of you, cut it out," Kitty berated. "We're not in high school anymore. If it makes you feel better, Scott, I'll go with Lance and keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, we'll trade Kitty for Pyro," Avalanche said. "He'll... uh... he'll add some strength to your team."

"Damned right," Pyro said, oblivious to Lance's true intentions. "And it's about time you dicks recognize my talent."

"You know what? I'm not good with stairs," Blob said. "I'll go through the lower door."

"Then allow me to take your place," Colossus offered. "It would be a waste to have both strongmen on the same team."

"Yeah, alright, I've seen your work. You can cover for me," Blob said, shaking his hand.

"Is that settled?" Cyclops asked, looking at both teams. "Okay. Jean, Rogue, Blob and Pyro, follow me. Lance, the stairs are all yours."

"Alright. Want to make a little bet out of this?" Avalanche said, smiling. "Losing team buys lunch."

"You're on," Cyclops said. "We have Fred on our side, remember?"

"Hope you're willing to pay up, Lance!" Blob taunted, taking Scott's comment in good humor. Kitty and Jean looked at each other before rolling their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Avalanche groaned. "C'mon guys, let's find us a mad scientist." As Avalanche started towards the stairs, the higher door opened suddenly. Gambit appeared, looking down at his opponents like a Roman emperor regarding gladiators.

"Can't let you do that, ladies and gentlemen," Gambit said, flanked by Lorelei. "So, while the Doc finishes up, we're going to keep you company."

"Jean, take the team and keep looking for Essex," Cyclops said. "I'll deal with Remy."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Avalanche said. "I'm not gonna let you play hero alone. We're both staying."

"Suit yourselves," Gambit said, jumping over the railing, flipping before landing on the ground level. Lorelei watched with an impressed smirk, but quickly returned her focus to the matter at hand, descending the staircase. Looking towards Jean's team, who were heading for the lower door, she retreated through it, coaxing them into following. While Jean led her team through the door, Wanda took her own squad back up the stairs, hoping to find Essex quickly.

Left alone with Cyclops and Avalanche, Gambit drew his staff and twirled it confidently. "So guys, what'll we be having today?"

"My foot up your ass!" Avalanche yelled, creating a small fissure in the ground. Gambit jumped, spinning in the air and landing next to Cyclops, tripping him with his staff. Avalanche came up behind him with his fist raised, but Gambit caught it- though he struggled to hold it, as Avalanche was a bit stronger than him. An optic blast knocked Gambit away (forcing Avalanche to stumble slightly), but he recovered and drew a pair of cards.

"We're playing for keeps this time, mes amis," Gambit stated. "All or nothing. You want to play? Let's play."

--

Karl waited near the modified sensory depravation chamber in a small, hidden room. The chamber was connected to various cables leading to various medical machinery, all operating in unison. Karl was anxious to know what was going on elsewhere in the base, but his attention had to remain with Dr. Nathan. Nathan had been quite nervous about going inside the chamber, and needed Karl to remain closeby in case anything went wrong.

The operation was based on advanced techniques Nathan had only recently developed; originally, grafting human parts and powers onto a human was a difficult and mostly hypothetical process. Nathan had performed it before, though the human body often rejected the new coding, or would react in unexpected ways. Wade Wilson's operation had required numerous surgeries to graft healing-factor enhanced skin cells onto his body, directly into his organs, and into parts of his brain. After several months, Wilson's healing factor took effect, though it radically altered his appearance and, as far as Nathan could tell, continuously altered Wilson's body chemistry. His blood type constantly changed and he showed different allergies and reactive conditions at various times. Even his brain was in a state of perpetual change, rendering Wilson effectively insane.

But Nathan had improved the process. Surgery was no longer required; now, using a mutant's blood as the main ingredient of a special serum, Nathan could inject mutant power directly into a subject's body. However, this only granted temporary use of this gift; it would wear off when the serum left the subject's system. He had already sacrificed a sample from Nightcrawler in order to escape Mystique. In order to make the change permanent, other factors had to be introduced. Nathan had only done it once, when he gave himself protection against mental intrusion. He wasn't sure if his aged body would be able to survive the process that would give him more than one trait. The incomplete Rebirth formula from Omega Red's blood would help, and so would the irradiated Cyttorak gem acquired by Sauron.

The chamber had been humming steadily for several minutes, but now stopped. Karl looked up, anticipating the result. Was it finally over? The chamber's door opened just a crack to let out excess smoke from inside, too hot for any human to withstand. Once the pressure had been relieved, the door swung open, letting the thick smoke pour out.

Karl could see only a shape inside the smoke, slowly and cautiously stepping out of the chamber. After a moment, the smoke cleared, and someone new stood before Karl, taking the place of the wilted Dr. Nathan.

"It is complete," Dr. Essex said, his voice similar to that of the old man's, but somehow clearer and more energetic.

Dr. Essex's physique had been transformed, as if sixty years had been taken off his body. Though not especially muscular, he had significantly more mass than before. His hair was full and black, coming down to a slight widow's peak at the forehead, which ended with a small red growth in the shape of a diamond.

His face was now unrecognizable. His skin was corpse-white, though somehow he felt healthy and youthful. His age had been wiped away, wrinkles removed and skin tightened around his face. There was a dark ring around his eyes, which had become a shocking black color. His pupils could only be vaguely discerned, slightly red in tint, but disappearing inside the shining black orbs.

"Doctor... is that you?"

"I think so," Essex replied, looking at his more youthful hands. He grinned excitedly, and began to feel his face. "Yes... yes, I've done it! Karl, could you hand me a mirror?" Slightly anxious, Karl took a small handheld mirror from a table and passed it to the doctor, than backed away. Admiring himself, Essex couldn't help but wonder why he looked so inhuman. He rubbed the diamond on his forehead, curious as to what it was. He ran his fingers through his hair, sweeping it back. "Well, I don't look _that_ bad. I feel... refreshed. Yes, that's a good word for it. But appearances aren't everything, this will have been entirely pointless if all it did was grant me a mutated youth."

Essex wandered over to the table where the mirror had been and took a scalpel. Without hesitation, he plunged it into his left palm, then pulled it out and threw it aside. In no time at all, the wound sealed itself... much faster than even Wade Wilson's healing factor. Essex allowed himself another smile, which quickly turned into a victorious, excited grin.

"I've done it... I've finally done it! Words can't describe how happy this makes me, Karl! I feel alive again! Oh, what should I do first? I feel like just going outside and running aimlessly. It's been ages since I've been able to run without hurting myself..."

"Doctor, there's a battle going on inside the base, we need to worry about that," Karl reminded him.

"Yes... yes, you're absolutely right," Essex said, shaken from his distraction. "Karl, I'm so sorry to do this to you, but you'll have to cover my escape."

"Cover your... Dr. Essex, what are you...?" Karl quickly realized what Essex had in mind. "Oh no, don't..."

"I promise I'll come and get you once I've established contact with my financier." Essex took the remote control to Karl's inhibitor collar and pressed the button.

--

"Commander," Denti called, entering the control center, followed by two masked guards. Bishop, leaning over another agent's shoulder and watching something on a screen, turned to look at the arriving lieutenant. "Everything's set. I left the guards in place. We just need to wait for the Brotherhood to get started."

"Colonel Fury spoke with Xavier," Bishop informed him. "The X-Men won't be involved. So, everything's coming together. We'll get our results soon enough." Bishop looked over Denti's shoulders to the guards tailing him. "Has Denti been behaving himself?"

"Yes, sir," one of them called back. "We've kept an eye on him."

"Good," Bishop said. "Denti, I've cleared Agent Carter to keep watch the situation. She'll be taking over for you."

"Taking over?" Denti asked. "But sir, I've been on this assignment from the beginning."

"It's only for a moment," Bishop replied. Denti exhaled. "But come with me, we need to discuss a sensitive matter."

"Ah," Denti said, realizing that he and Bishop had the highest security clearances in the room. They could not risk discussing something of greater importance with the lesser agents. Bishop left the control center with Denti, though the two masked guards followed. The hall outside was long and narrow, but entirely empty. There were no doors, and no visible security cameras.

Behind Bishop, Denti motioned to the two guards. They nodded and continued following them.

"Denti," Bishop said, stopping and turning to his lieutenant, "You've done some fine work. You've been instrumental in testing the first mutant strike force. I have faith in this team, and once they've passed their evaluation, they'll be taking on greater responsibilities than finding runaway prisoners. And you'll be moving on to greater things, too."

"It's an honor to serve," Denti said, putting on the face of modesty, but he knew what was coming.

"I'm going to recommend you for a promotion to Lieutenant Commander," Bishop revealing, turning away from Denti and walking with his arms behind him. "You'll still be working under me, but you'll have greater responsibilities, and more agents at your command."

"Thank you, sir," Denti said, motioning to the guards while Bishop's back was turned. "But... I don't think I can stand working here any longer." The guards pointed their rifles at Bishop's back, but in the blink of an eye, Commander Bishop had turned around and pointed his fists at them, knocking them against the walls harshly with twin blasts of crimson energy. Surprised, Denti drew his own pistol and aimed it at his commanding officer. "You caught them off-guard, but you won't get me!"

"You're sloppy," Bishop said, keeping his fist aimed at Denti. "I had tracers on those guards you killed. If you'd been smart enough to look for them before you disposed of their bodies, you might've been able to fool me with your doubles. So what else are you playing, Denti? Whose side are you on?"

"I'm sick of this," Denti growled. His hands were shaking nervously as he pointed the gun at his commander. "I'll do what I have to. You mutants think you're so great. You think you can just toss us aside! We're human beings, damn it, and just because we can't fly or shoot lasers from our fingers doesn't mean we're worthless!"

"Easy, Denti," Bishop said. "Let's try to stay calm. Nobody's faulting you for being human, Kevin."

"I am," Denti replied, his voice quivering. "He won't let me ask Essex for help... but maybe he's right! Better to get rid of all of you before you do the same to us, and we're going to start with your little pet squad!"

"Who's 'he?'" Bishop demanded. "Who are you working for?!"

"Humanity!" Denti screamed.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know, Denti." Denti's breathing became heavy, and sweat was starting to drip down his forehead. There was a distant look of fear in his eyes, but Bishop remained calm and focused. Aftering seeing his two impostor guards taken down so quickly, Denti knew his chances of hitting Bishop before he fired were slim. His shaking hands didn't help. Bishop's blasts weren't very loud; a gunshot would draw attention, and every soldier under Bishop's command would be on him. Assuming he survived... well, Denti was familiar with SHIELD's interrogation techniques.

He was out of options. For his own sake and for the sake of his allies, there was only one thing he could do. And Bishop was quick- he would have to do this quickly, before Bishop had a chance to disarm him. He thought twice about it, wondering if there was some chance he could still kill Bishop and escape from the base. Denti had one option left. He realized that tears were already forming in his eyes. There were ten different endings to this confrontation, and none of them were good. But he had to keep strong. He was a man. An agent of SHIELD, albeit a treasonous one. No matter how terrified he was of what he now understood he had to do, he had to maintain his resolve. It wasn't an easy decision, but he made up his mind.

"Put the gun down and surrender yourself," Bishop insisted.

"Long live humanity!" Denti abruptly shouted, quickly pulling the pistol away from Bishop and putting it at his right temple. Before Bishop could react, Denti fired. With a loud pop, a red spray coated the wall, and Denti's body dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

After taking a moment to register what had happened, Bishop went to his lieutenant, kneeling next to the body. Bishop had considered Denti one of his better agents. Denti had revealed himself as a traitor to SHIELD, showed his anti-mutant prejudice, and killed himself to protect those to whom he was truly loyal, all in the span of a minute. Bishop's thoughts quickly returned to the case at hand, and the realization that Denti wouldn't be providing any answers. He looked up- after hearing the gunshot, several agents were running down the hall.

"Commander, are you alright?" one of them asked.

"Yeah," Bishop replied grumpily. "But Denti's not who we thought he was. He killed himself to evade capture. But the guards there were working for him. Take them in. Once they wake up, get them to talk. You know what to do."

As the two unconscious impostors were dragged away, Bishop stood up, keeping his eyes on Denti. His death was a true shame; Bishop had considered him a fine agent.

"Prep me a squad," Bishop said to one of the agents standing with him. "The Essex test has been compromised. We'll need to step in."

**The plot thickens.**


	38. Sinister, part 4

**Just a reminder: the safety net is gone. Assuming it was ever really there.**

**Sinister, Chapter 04**

The team of Wanda, Colossus, Kitty and Toad hurried down the hall, which was a little more well-lit than the others. At the very end was a single door, which meant that naturally, they had to explore it.

Two guards emerged from the door, pointing their guns at the group. Unlike before, however, they immediately opened fire. Colossus was quick to act as a shield, returning to his armored form and letting the bullets ricochet off his steel skin. However, he wasn't as wide as Blob, and Wanda had to step in to help deflect some of the stray bullets. Using her phasing ability, Kitty ran through her teammate without fear of the rapid fire and rushed to stop them.

But the door behind them opened suddenly, and none other than the grinning, blue-haired Abyss joined the two guards.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Abyss shouted. Once he had their attention. "That's enough. Let me show you how it's done." Uncoiling his torso, Abyss exposed the black hole within his empty body, rapidly drawing in both guards. The first was sucked in almost immediately, while the second began firing into the void before he himself was devoured. Satisfied, Abyss re-connected himself and began walking towards the assembled group. "How's it going?"

"When did you get out?" Toad asked.

"Just a little while ago... you were one of the little freaks from the water plant, weren't you?" Abyss sneered. "What's it gonna be, you little shit? Are you still protecting humans, or are you guys gonna join me for a hell of a party?"

"We will fight you," Colossus declared. Toad looked up at him, almost wishing he had stopped him. "We will make you pay for what you have done."

"Aww, if you miss them so much, why don't you join them?!" Abyss opened both arms and his torso once more, and in the narrow confines of the hallway tunnel, his vacuum was even more powerful. Colossus punched the wall and held his arm into it in order to steady himself, and Kitty held on to his back. Toad quickly jumped to hold on to his leg, but Wanda didn't reach in time, flying towards Abyss.

Thinking fast, Toad threw out his tongue and wrapped it around Wanda's waist, tethering her. Seizing the opportunity, Wanda hexed the vacuum, momentarily stopping the suction. Startled, Abyss recoiled and retreated through the door.

"We need to go after him," Wanda said to the others. "I think I can beat him."

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice," Kitty remarked, noting the lack of alternate exits. Colossus led them through, hoping to use himself as a barricade if Abyss attempted another attack beyond the door.

"Toad, you can let go of me now," Wanda growled.

"Awww..."

--

Elsewhere, the team of Jean, Rogue, Blob and Pyro found another corridor with several branching paths. But before they could decided who would go where, Lorelei approached them, accompanied by four of Denti's men. Blob was already familiar with her tactics, Pyro slightly less; Jean and Rogue, however, were in captivity when the X-Men faced her.

"Hello, boys," Lorelei said sweetly. "Have you come to keep me company?"

"Here's the thing," Blob said to the others. "She's gonna control me and Pyro, and have us fight you. Just take her out as soon as you can and that'll straighten things out."

"Do you hear him?" Lorelei said to her four soldiers. "He means to harm me... protect me!"

"As you wish," one of the guards said, already under her spell. The guards held out their rifles, but Jean pulled two weapons away from their owners, and Blob charged right into a third, undeterred by the bullets lodging themselves in his fat folds. With a hard punch to the chest, that guard was out cold. While the fourth was busy shooting at him, Pyro seared his torso, setting his shirt on fire; his bullet-proof vest resisted the flames, however, but it was enough to make him run off in a panic.

And while the guards were all distracted or incapacitated, Rogue ran to Lorelei, hand outstretched. Frightened, Lorelei turned and ran, attempting to hide behind Blob as he knocked out another guard. Before Rogue could reach her, Lorelei began to sing, catching Freddy in her spell once again.

"Awww, not this agai... oh... hey! Hey!" Blob grabbed Rogue by her coat and held her up. "You got a problem?! You trying to hurt her?! I'm gonna crush your head!"

"Not if I get to her first," Pyro added. "C'mon, Dukes, let me at her!"

"Stop her!" Lorelei commanded, pointing to Jean. Pyro immediately turned towards her and let out twin fire blasts, which Jean held off telekinetically. Pyro split them both off, streaming them over the invisible shield. Jean tried to keep the fire contained, but Pyro intensified it, slowly overtaking her defenses.

"You made me do this," Rogue said, grabbing Blob's arm. The larger mutant groaned and flinched, dropping Rogue and falling over. Armed with his enhanced strength, Rogue ran to help Jean- but Blob wasn't completely out. In moments, he was back on his feet, hurling wild punches at Rogue.

Lorelei stood back and watched her work with a satisfied smirk.

--

Dr. Essex wasted little time. Now wearing a dark blue coat with a belt around the waist, he carefully made his way down one of the halls leading away from the central chamber. Nervous, he pulled his his collar to help conceal his face, fastening it in place; he knew anyone who spotted him would probably be able to recognize him, regardless of his altered appearance, but he still felt safer with the collar turned up.

"Doctor!" one of Denti's soldiers called, startling Essex. He turned around to find that the four remaining guards were approaching. "Dr. Essex, we have orders to escort you out of here."

"Orders?" Dr. Essex asked. "But Gambit... he wasn't supposed to..."

"Easy, we have higher orders," the lead soldier explained. "Follow us, we have an escape route set up."

"Very well..."

--

Like a mad acrobat, Gambit avoided the barrage of optic blasts, rolling beneath the last one as he rose back up with his staff in hand, knocking Cyclops over. Before Avalanche could strike from behind, Gambit delivered a backwards kick, and while Lance stumbled, Gambit planted his staff on the ground and spun around it, kicking Avalanche to the side and flipping back to his feet.

Another red blast struck Gambit, but he quickly recovered and took several cards from his coat, stalking backwards towards the large metal tile on the floor. Charging his hand, Gambit threw the cards outward to cover as much of the area as he could. While Cyclops and Avalanche busied themselves avoiding the explosives, Gambit charged the last card in his hand and threw it directly at a switch on the wall. As the rusted switch burst and broke, the room was filled with a loud, mechanical sound. The tile where Gambit stood began to slowly rise, raised by a hydraulic lift beneath it. The corresponding metal panel on the roof slowly began to open as Gambit was brought upwards.

"He's getting away!" Cyclops announced.

"No, really?!" Avalanche snarked. Cyclops tried to knock Gambit off the rising platform with a laser beam, but Gambit had already jumped up into the open area. The platform was too high up for Scott and Lance to reach. So, Avalanche came up with the proper solution. Holding out his hands, he telekinetically gripped the concrete floor and pulled up, disturbing the ground beneath and bending the metal poles that held up the platform. Now inclined, the hydraulic struts could be climbed.

Above the room was the open cement factory, or what was left of it. Essentially a massive empty warehouse full of old, unused machinery and crates stacked entirely on one side, all covered in dust. The floor and walls had strange scorch marks and the machinery had unusually large dents and punctures. But, Avalanche and Cyclops had no time to wonder what had happened there. Gambit was immediately on them, striking Avalanche with his staff horizontally, then diagonally, and finishing his attack and a thrust to the stomach. While Lance reeled, Cyclops countered with a blast that threw Gambit onto the floor, kicking up dust.

Unamused, Gambit ran his hand over a nearby crate, charging the top. He kicked it over so that the lid faced his opponents; Cyclops covered his face as shattered wood flew around him. As the dust settled, Cyclops was startled by the rushing LeBeau, already reaching for his face. Cyclops grabbed Gambit's hand, guessing that he hoped to charge the visor over his eyes.

From behind, Avalanche pulled Gambit away and punched him in the face. Before he could deliver a second blow, Gambit pushed him away and walked backwards, kicking his staff off the ground and catching it before twirling it.

"Showoff," Avalanche grumbled.

"Just letting you boys know who's boss," Gambit shot back. Kicking over the empty, lidless crate, a series of metal parts fell out. Gambit smirked and began to pick him up. Avalanche backed away as Gambit threw out a volley of exploding metal weapons- pipes, small girders, cylinders and pistons, littering fiery metal comets across the area.

As Gambit prepared to throw out another pipe, Cyclops prepared himself. The moment the charged pipe left Gambit's hand, Cyclops struck it with his own blast, detonating the makeshift grenade. Gambit tried to jump out of the way, but burning shrapnel hit his left arm, piercing through his coat sleeve.

"You son of a bitch!" Gambit roared, and for a moment, Avalanche could swear his red eyes were glowing brighter than usual. Cyclops had to pause for a moment; he couldn't remember ever seeing Gambit angry. With his usual cool, collected facade gone, Scott wasn't sure what he was capable of. "I'm done playing games. We're ending this right now."

--

"Load up, we are ditching the non-lethals," Commander Bishop ordered as his reinforcement squad prepared in their helijet. Two other helijets accompanied them, carrying more armed men. Bishop was taking no chances. "The Brotherhood and any member of the X-Men are to be treated as civilians. Anyone present wearing a SHIELD uniform that is not part of this team is to be considered an enemy combatant. You're cleared to use deadly force against them. Take them alive if you can, but our priority is to ensure the protection of our 'civilians.' Sergeant, any word from Stokes?"

"We've confirmed two of them were smuggled out," the sergeant replied, putting his hand over his earpiece. "Nils Styger and Lorelei Rosseau are missing from their cells. They're running a check to see if anyone else is gone."

"You heard him, assume they're both here," Bishop barked. "Sauron as well. Eyes open, we don't know what we might run into."

"Approaching the site, Commander," the pilot called.

"Land in triangle formation," Bishop told him. The co-pilot relayed the command to the other two helijets. "You have the layout. Enter from three sides. I'll lead squad A." Once his helijet touched down, Bishop leapt from the open door, followed by several of his armed soldiers. With flashlights mounted on their rifles, they searched the abandoned factory yard for any hostiles.

"Commander!" one of them called, pointing towards the smokestacks. Something large was moving on one of them, something clinging to the side. The soldiers aimed their flashlights at it, though they were too dim and the object too distant to illuminate- still, there were two orange reflections briefly visible. From the helijet, another soldier pointed a brighter spotlight at the object. "What the hell is that?!"

Opening his toothy beak wide, Sauron screamed at the soldiers and jumped from his perch, flying towards them with his talons outstretched. Frightened, several of Bishop's men blindly opened fire, but only a few shots hit their mark. Sauron's tough, scaly hide acted like kevlar and minimized the damage, leaving him with only a few bloody punctures that would've killed a human being. As he seized one of the soldiers in his claws, he flew upwards- acting quickly, Bishop fired a continuous stream of plasma from his hand, striking Sauron in the face. Startled and shocked, Sauron dropped the soldier, though he hadn't yet flown high enough for the fall to cause any serious damage.

Angered, Sauron ignored the other soldiers and focused his attention on the Commander. Flying low, Sauron retaliated with his own spitfire, shooting Bishop in the back. Quickly, Bishop dropped to the dirt and rolled to put out the fire. As he stood up, Sauron looked back to make sure the job was done, but only saw Bishop standing back on his feet, tossing aside his scorched SHIELD jacket, revealing the muscular arms beneath his rolled sleeves. Understandably angry that Bishop was still alive, Sauron shrieked again and dove towards him with both his claws and his sharp beak prepared. Charging both of his fists, Bishop threw a glowing red punch at Sauron's face, and continued throwing punches wildly in an attempt to hold back the flapping, growling menace. Talons met flesh and super-heated fists hit raw scales, all the while more soldiers came to their Commander's aid, firing at the insane beast. Were it not for Bishop's mutant powers, he would've already been ripped to shreds.

Finally realizing that he was taking too much damage and not dealing out nearly enough, Sauron retreated, swirling upward in a motion that made it difficult for the soldiers to aim at the increasingly distant target. Flying back to the smokestacks, Sauron climbed against the side of the chimney and crawled into the opening at the top.

"Commander, are you alright?" one of the soldiers asked. Bishop's arms were covered in cuts and slashes, some minor, some fairly deep. He had spent a great deal of his personal energy using his powers. Bishop started walking forward but stumbled slightly- two of his men quickly helped him back to his feet, but he quickly pushed them aside and continued swaggering forward.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "Squad A, back to the plan, you're with me. Squads B and C will take the other entrances. I want two helijets circling the area. I don't want anything escaping the perimeter."

--

Carefully descending the stairwell, Wanda led her team after Abyss, or after Nathan- whichever one they found first. Kitty and Toad followed closely, while Colossus brought up the rear, constantly looking back to make sure nothing caught them from behind. The stairwell was narrow, allowing only one person to climb down at a time, at least comfortably. As Wanda arrived at the second landing, Toad jumped over her, landing on the rail to get a better look at the stairs below.

"Nothin'," Toad reported. "Where'd he go? I'm gettin' spooked here."

"He's probably already gone," Kitty suggested. "But let's not-"

"_Ostorozhno!_" Colossus yelled, quickly grabbing Kitty and pulling her down. Overhead, a long metal rod had suddenly appeared where Kitty's head had been, protruding from the ceiling. Abyss waited above, clinging to the underside of the metal stairs, grinning proudly at the inventive use of his coil arm- tightened and extended, it act as a solid telescoping lance, his fingers extended to the point of sharpness and piercing through the stairs beneath. Loosening his arm and coiling it back to a more normal shape, Abyss dropped down onto Colossus's back and once again exposed his hollow torso. A quick hex bolt forced him to close it once more, and Colossus tossed him off, throwing him down the stairs. As Abyss stood back up, Colossus struck his face, uncoiling his torso with the sheer force.

"Have it your way!" Abyss attempted to suck his enemies into the void, but once again, a hex bolt halted his action and forced him to re-coil. "That does it. You're mine, red!" Using his coil limbs to fall down the stairs like a mad slinky, Abyss kicked Wanda in the face and pushed her against the wall. Immediately, Toad jumped onto his back, wrapping both arms around his neck. Wrestling him away from Wanda, Toad flipped over Abyss's shoulders so that they were face-to-face and spat a glob of slime right at his eyes.

Blinded, Abyss didn't see Kitty come up behind him, jumping onto him and phasing him through the stairs, then locking him halfway in while she floated harmlessly downward. Annoyed, Abyss opened his torso and intensified the hole, slowly pulling the stairs towards him. After a moment, he absorbed the metal around him and re-coiled himself, leaving a giant hole in the stairs. Now Kitty was alone with him as he dropped down to the stairs below. Quickest on the draw, Toad jumped follow through and landed right behind Abyss, smacking him in the head with his tongue.

Abyss once again extended his coil arm into a sharp end, this time cutting into Toad's right arm- which, unfortunately, had already been sliced by X23 three days earlier. The wound was re-opened as Abyss cut across it diagonally, spilling blood on the stairs. Holding his wound, Toad jumped away to give himself a moment to recover.

Pulling the torn stairway apart to make room, Colossus jumped down, jumping right on top of Abyss. While Abyss squirmed, Kitty took the opportunity to kick him in the face, causing a few yelps. From the hole above, Wanda cast a hex field around Abyss, holding him in place while Colossus stepped back.

"Kitty, Toad, go on ahead and look for Nathan," Wanda suggested. "I think Colossus and I can keep him busy."

"You know what? Let tin man go with her," Toad suggested. "I'll stick around."

"I think I might need Piotr in case anything comes up," Kitty agreed. Colossus nodded. With no argument from Wanda, Kitty took his hand and phased him down the stairs, adding "Good luck!" before they disappearing.

--

Rogue rolled along the floor to avoid one of Pyro's fiery creations, a medieval swordsman wildly swinging a flaming blade. She floated upwards to increase the distance between them, but not one to miss an opportunity, Pyro changed the swordsman into a several small hummingbirds, chasing Rogue around the room.

Jean, meanwhile, busied herself holding the Blob in midair, but his weight and constant movement made it difficult for her to hold him in place for long. Once he was began on the ground, he charged towards her, and Jean picked him off the ground once again.

Satisfied, Lorelei waited a safe distance from the fighting, hands on her hips.

"Jean, you heard what Blobby boy said!" Rogue called out, dodging a flaming hummingbird. "Take her out!"

"You're a little more mobile right now, Rogue," Jean replied, letting Blob slip again and resuming the levitation after a moment. "I don't think she has any defense except for these two."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get her," Rogue complained.

"Freddy! And you!" Lorelei called. "These girls wish to hurt me... you must protect me, I am helpless!"

"What?!" Pyro yelled, turning his focus entirely on Lorelei. "You called him Freddy?! What about me?! You don't even know my name, do you?!"

"No, she doesn't!" Jean told him. "She doesn't care about you, Pyro, she's trying to fool you!"

"I know what the problem is!" Pyro announced. "It's you, Dukes! You stupid fat boar, what have you got that I haven't? You're nothing but a big wall, and once I get you out of the way, she'll be all mine!"

"...Not quite the result I was expecting, but I think we can work with this," Jean said. Pyro turned his attention entirely towards Blob, dispensing two flaming snakes that coiled around the larger man.

"What are you doing?" Lorelei cried. "No! Not him! Attack them! He is on my side!"

"You stay out of this!" Pyro yelled. "If I can't have you, no one can, especially not this giant bag of bacon grease!" Undeterred by Pyro's fiery powers, Blob charged forward, grabbing him by the neck. Quickly, Pyro re-grouped the fire so that a single fireball nailed Blob in the face. Falling back, Blob let Pyro slip.

"Freddy, help me!" Lorelei cried out as Jean and Rogue both ran towards her. Ignoring Pyro, Fred lunged towards them, swinging his massive arms, but Pyro jumped in his way, once again striking him in the face with a fireball. Blob pushed him aside, but Pyro created a burning wall that held Blob back, burning through his shirt but not his impervious skin. Crawling on his back, Pyro wrapped his arms around Blob's neck, kicking and even biting him like some rabid flea. "Stop that!" Lorelei called again. "Stop it, please!"

"Just hold on there, luv," Pyro shouted back, "Let me just finish this up and we'll go back to my place."

"Gotcha!" Despite her commands, it was too late for Lorelei- Rogue had flown at her like a torpedo, grabbing Lorelei's bare arm and absorbing her power. Lorelei stumbled, attempting to run, but fell over, unconscious. "That settles that," Rogue remarked. "Let me see if I can get those two to quit it." Using her newfound hypnotic powers and Lorelei's musical knowledge, Rogue began to sing a soft, beautiful song that soothed Blob and Pyro, bringing them back to their senses.

Well, not really. As it turned out, Rogue's voice wasn't quite suited for song, and somehow this made the power's effect much less potent. At best, the pair blinked at her, before continuing their manic battle.

"Let me try," Jean said, closing her eyes. Pyro jumped off Blob's back, and Blob stopped thrashing to scratch his head. Looking around, they realized something had gone wrong.

"She got me, didn't she?" Blob asked. Jean nodded. "Awww. She keeps doing that."

"Well, sorry about all that, mate," Pyro said. "No hard feelings, eh?"

"Uh, no, guess not," Blob replied.

"That takes care of her, then," Jean reminded them. "Now we can worry about finding Doctor... oh." Lorelei and her guards were all down, but now a new enemy appeared- Dr. Essex himself, escorted by the four remaining guards. His pale, youthful appearance was alien to Jean, but there was still some familiarity in his face. "...Dr. Nathan?"

"Miss Grey, good evening," Essex replied, bowing his head slightly. "I see you've dealt with Lorelei. Now, I'm going to have to ask that you let me through. I'd like to avoid any further messes."

"It's too late for that," Rogue threatened.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Get them out of my way." On his command, Essex's guards opened fired; quickly, Jean put up a psionic shield, stopping the barrage of bullets just short of her team. As more and more bullets were tacked on to the invisible wall, Jean found it harder to maintain the barrier, feeling as if she was being repeatedly punched in the brain. Finally, the barrage stopped when all four guards had emptied their clips. As they reloaded, Jean let her defense fall. The sudden shift in mental pressure gave her a brief feeling of lightness before she passed out from the strain. Blob caught her as she fell and set her down gently.

Before the guards could fire again, Rogue began to sing the same haunting lullaby Lorelei used to control her victims; Jean the guards around Essex all relaxed their stances and looked towards Rogue with glossy eyes.

"Let them go," Essex ordered.

"Guns on Nathan," Rogue ordered. Essex's eyes widened. "Fire!" All four guns were emptied into Essex; surrounded from four sides, Essex was pummeled and pelted from all directions, blood spraying from his bullet-riddled body. The guards continued squeezing the triggers of their rifles, even when their ammunition was spent. Essex dropped to the floor, leaking blood and making no movements.

"I never expected an X-Man to do something like that," Blob remarked.

"Why, too close to your territory?" Rogue shot back. But only seconds after his apparent death, Dr. Essex rose from the ground, the holds in his body already closing up as metal slugs were pushed out of his body and dropping to the floor with a symphony of clings and clangs. "Son of a bitch!"

"I... I'm alive!" Essex said with astonishment. "This is incredible! I never imagined this power could be so..." Essex was interrupted by a fiery dragon that suddenly emerged from Pyro's wrist emitters. Consumed by it, Essex's skin blackened and boiled, blistering and popping. But just like the bullet wounds, Essex's burns began to heal, even as more wounds appeared.

"Lemme try!" Blob yelled. Pyro dissipated his creation and Blob pounded his fist into Essex's face. This did nothing, and Essex slipped underneath the next swing. Holding nothing back, Blob landed a blow that snapped Essex's neck, twisting the head back at an unnatural angle.

But, moments later, Essex rose again, his head re-adjusting itself to the proper orientation. Now he truly realized what sort of power he had granted himself. Grinning, he held out his hand as Blob charged for another strike. A pale green light emerged, almost like a miniature spotlight centered on Nathan's hand. Initially, it did nothing to Blob, but after a moment, he stopped, feeling a sharp sting on his body wherever the light hit him. Covering his face with his arm, Blob was quite alarmed to learn that even his impervious skin was affected by Essex's new power. Still, he was close enough to Essex that he decided to keep marching forward, but as he approached, the pain only intensified. Blob had to step back, feeling as though dozens of jellyfish had latched onto him. Once Blob was a safe distance away, Essex released him and marveled at his hand.

But from behind, another hand intervened- Rogue jumped onto Dr. Essex's back, grabbing his face with both hands. Now, it was Dr. Essex's turn to feel the sting- he flinched as Rogue's hands began to sap his strength... and then, nothing. Rogue's powers had worked for only an instant, and now, Essex felt absolutely nothing. Concerned, Rogue tried touching another part of Essex's face, testing to see if her power still worked, but there was nothing. Beyond the initial sting, Rogue hadn't even absorbed any of his power or memory. Essex happily tossed her off and pointed his hand at her.

"Hey! You forget about me?" Pyro yelled, unleashing twin fireballs. Essex already knew it would do nothing and simply ignored it, even as the flames scorched his coat and burned his face. He casually walked through the door that the team had arrived through, and closed it behind him. His guards could remain behind. He no longer needed them. But he still needed his other accomplices. He would have to find Gambit, and then find Sauron to make sure he had completed his appointed mission.

"He's locked it," Rogue said, pulling at the door. She moved aside as Blob threw his fists at it- the reinforced door was tough, but he managed to make a few dents. "Can't you hurry it up?"

"I'm trying!" Blob shouted. On the other side, Dr. Essex was already running out, grinning happily.

--

Abyss slinkied down the stairs to avoid both a hex bolt and another glob of slime. He threw both of his tightened, spear-like arms forward, but missed both Wanda and Toad. Jumping onto Abyss's right arm as it embedded itself in the wall, Toad deftly ran along it, but Abyss returned it to normal before Toad could reaching, letting him fall.

Laughing, Abyss once again uncoiled his arms, attempting to suck in his enemies. Wanda held on to the rail and Toad quickly threw his tongue at it.

"What's wrong?!" Abyss cackled. "Didn't your boot camp teach you how to deal with someone like me? Or do you need to call Spyke and his failure brigade to help you?"

Under the pressure of Abyss's suction, the rail began to give way. Wanda held onto it as tightly as she could with one hand, pointing the other at Abyss. Once Toad had climbed back to the railing, he wrapped his arm around Wanda's waist to keep her steady. Wanda launched a hex bolt, but it only hit one of Abyss's arms, forcing that one to recoil. The other, however, continued the suction stream, though only at half strength.

"I got an idea, you think you can hex him into imploding or something'?" Toad asked.

"I don't think so," Wanda replied. "I don't exactly keep a chart of what the hexes can do. How did you beat him last time?"

"He beat himself," Toad explained. "We all just waited until a bunch of scrap made a cage around him!"

"...You're joking."

"Babycakes, you ever known me joke at times like... okay, yeah, but that's what happened! I mean, maybe if you hex him enough times you can make his powers go haywire or somethin'."

"We're stuck in tight quarters with this maniac and you want me to make him even more unpredictable?" Wanda shot back. "Do I tell you often enough what an idiot you are?"

"Not nearly enough!" Sighing, Wanda held out her free hand again, releasing a stream of her hex energy into Abyss's arm. The coils began to constrict for a moment, and then loosened again, and the suction reversed- now Abyss was expelling air from the void inside him. Quickly, Abyss recoiled the arm, frowning.

Now free to attack, Wanda threw a hex bolt at Abyss's face, knocking him down the stairs. His briefly fell apart as he hit the next landing, but pulled himself back together. Realizing that attacking from a distance wasn't working, Abyss sprung back towards Wanda, slamming her harshly against the wall and pinning her with his hand. Toad jumped towards him from behind, but his other arm lashed out and knocked him down the stairs.

As Wanda tried to wrestled him off, too close to effectively hex him, Abyss formed his free hand into a spear again and thrust it into Wanda's hand, tacking it to the wall. She screamed and struggled again, erratic sparks of energy bursting from Wanda's fingertips but too chaotic to have any effect on anything, and then pushed Abyss away for a moment before blasting him in the face with her good hand. Abyss's upper body sprung back, but his legs remained in place, as did the hand pinning Wanda's hand against the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" Toad yelled. While Abyss's body was limp, Toad grabbed his head and pulled it back with his tongue, holding it in place so that he could punch and kick it, striking it constantly in rage. Wanda managed to free her hand, clutching it in agony while Toad kept Abyss occupied. Not occupied enough, it seemed- Abyss re-collected himself and quickly sprang back to Wanda. She dodged him this time, but nevertheless, he put his hand behind her and shoved her forward, tumbling her harshly down the metal stairway.

"Had enough yet?" Abyss asked. "Because this is starting to bore me. I think maybe Gambit and that French girl might be a little more fun to play with. And who knows, maybe you'll all get along just fine when you're floating around inside me, waiting for the end!"

As Toad angrily jumped towards him, Abyss tried to spear him as well- Toad jumped over the spear-hand, and then flipped to avoid the second hand. Once Toad landed, Abyss throw out his lance arm again, and as Toad jumped over it, the other arm reached out and grabbed him by the neck. Bashing him against the wall and twirling him like a rag doll, Abyss laughed as Toad struggled, struck against walls, stairs and railings, taking a beating on all sides.

"Let him go!" A sudden hex bolt that forced Abyss to re-coil his arm and drop Toad. His grin disappeared and Abyss turned back down to look at the bruised, bloodied and enraged Wanda, struggling to stand on the landing below.

"Still some fight in you, huh?" Abyss asked, his inhuman smile returning. "Didn't like me messing with your little friend?" Wanda made no reply, glaring at him with fury in her eyes. With both hands, she released an entire field of energy, surrounding Abyss and twisting his pliable body in all directions, stretching him and constricting him. He attempted to expanded the black hole inside him, but Wanda's hex forced it shut, leaving Abyss entirely at her mercy with no means of defense. The railing on the stairs came loose and the individual metal plates that comprised the stairs broke apart and floated around Abyss, smashing into him from all directions.

Once it was over, Abyss dropped like a limp collection of springs, slowly sliding down the stairs and making no attempt to stop himself.

Once her rage had subsided, peace came back to Wanda in the form of exhaustion, which quickly returned to her. Unable to stand anymore she fell, right into Toad's arms. Himself barely able to stand, he just fell over with Wanda on top of him. He propped himself up against the wall, letting Wanda rest on top of his legs, cradling her with his arms.

"You alright?" Toad asked.

"I'll live," Wanda replied. "Has anyone found Essex yet?"

"I've been here the whole time, how should I know?"

"Your headset, you idiot." Toad blinked, forgetting completely that he was wearing a headset, keeping him linked with the rest of the recon team. Tapping it a few times, he realized it no longer worked, damaged at some point during the battle. He pulled it off and threw it aside. Wanda sighed, realizing that they'd both have to wait there until someone came by.

"Hey Wanda... thanks. Y'know, for going all crazy on him when he thrashed me like that," Toad said.

"Thanks for doing the same when he attacked me," Wanda replied, hoping not to make a bigger issue out of it. But she did find it oddly soothing to be held by him. "...I want to make it clear that this means absolutely nothing," Wanda reminded him.

"Too late," Toad replied, smiling weakly.

--

"Fan out," Bishop commanded, leading his men through the lower corridors. As some of them ventured through side corridors, Bishop held up his plastic gun when he noticed a shaping coming through the darkness. Following his lead, the men readied their weapons.

The shape turned out to be the Blob, carrying the unconscious Jean and Lorelei, followed by Pyro and Rogue, as well as four of Denti's men, still under Rogue's spell.

"...Commander?" Blob asked. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain, what's the situation?" Bishop asked.

"Well, we... uh, we kind of teamed up with the X-Men to-"

"I know that," Bishop interrupted. "What's the situation _here_?"

"We split up to look for Dr. Nathan," Blob explained. "Gambit and Lorelei are here with some guards. Rogue's got these four under control. Nathan's here, but he slipped out. He's got some kind of invincibility."

"Where's the rest of your team?"

"Lance is fighting Gambit, Wanda and Toad are off... uh, somewhere. We came after Nathan, did you see him?"

"No, but he couldn't have gotten far," Bishop explained. "My men know the layout well enough."

"I can imagine," Rogue snarked. Blob turned to her, not quite understanding, but shrugged it off.

"Sergeant, take them back, get these two girls treated, and restrain these men," Bishop ordered. As the group left with Bishop's appointed agent, Bishop motioned for the rest of his team to follow.

**One more left. The conclusion!**


	39. Sinister, part 5

**Time to wrap it up. And I mean it this time.**

**Sinister, Chapter 05**

Gambit jumped onto one of the larger crates as Avalanche and Cyclops both ran towards him. Taking the full deck from his coat, Gambit charged it, and let all of the remaining cards rain down on his opponents like explosive flower petals- everywhere they looked, they saw the dazzling, almost beautiful display of deadly playing cards. Cyclops backed away and started detonating them with his eye-beams, but Avalanche was caught in the storm, doing his best to avoid the rapidly exploding cards. There was nowhere he could move safely- he brought up his forearm to protect himself from a nearby card, and the metal guard on his wrist took most of the force, but he was thrown back, spinning in the air and smashing his face against a metal railing. The impact cracked his goggles, which didn't entirely protect him- blood began to drip from the blunt wound on his forehead. As he threw off the now-useless goggles, Avalanche decided to remain on the ground while Scott cleared out the rest of Gambit's cards.

Gambit, however, wasn't about to wait. Jumping from the crate, Gambit swerved through his own card storm, artfully avoiding them with acrobatic grace, and jumped onto Avalanche's chest, pointing his staff at Lance's throat. Avalanche grabbed it and pushed him off, and while Gambit regained his footing, Avalanche released a tremor beneath his feet, forcing him to stumble and trip right onto one of his own cards.

The explosion sent Gambit flying forward, his back smoking. Struggling, Gambit managed to get back onto his feet, though he was disoriented and off-balance. His left arm was slowly going numb, but he persisted. As the remaining cards continued to fall, surrounding the three opponents in bright conflagrations like the Fourth of July gone wrong, Gambit remained as firm as he could. Avalanche was back on his feet, and Cyclops was prepared to fire another blast at any moment. There was an uneasy peace between them, as all three waited for someone to make the next move.

"Give yourself up, Remy," Cyclops suggested. "There's more to this than you know. It's not worth it. Whatever Essex is paying you, it's not worth it."

"You keep your little ideas," Gambit snapped. "You and your X-Men keep living your cute little dream. You watch your back, Scott, and I'll watch mine."

"You've turned your back on everything that mattered," Cyclops retorted. "We took you in and you turned on us. We trusted you. Rogue trusted you! What you did to her was bad enough, and you just stood there and watched while this creep put her in a cage! How could you do that?"

Gambit glared at Cyclops, eyes narrowed like a man about to pull the trigger. And then, despite his own frustration with the battle, Gambit's trademark smirk returned.

"With style, mon ami," Gambit replied. "With style."

"We tried your way," Avalanche said to Cyclops. Raising his hands, Avalanche uprooted the ground beneath Gambit, pulling up cement rubble from the ceiling of the corridor beneath the cement factory. Gambit quickly jumped towards solid ground, just as the floor beneath him sank and caved. Quickly, Gambit rushed at them with his staff in hand, now running on adrenaline. After knocking Cyclops off his feet, Gambit focused on Avalanche, striking at him with the staff and smacking him across the face with it. With blood now spilling into his left eye, forcing him to keep it shut, Avalanche caught the staff on the next try and pulled it out of the weakened Gambit's hands.

Though unarmed, weak and exhausted, Gambit was not about to give up. He delivered a high kick towards Avalanche's head, landing a good hit. Backing away, Gambit tried for another hit, but Avalanche blocked it and punched him in the face. While Gambit reeled, Avalanche came in with another punch, and then a third. Gambit weakly retaliated with a kick, but this only left him off-balance and vulnerable to an optic blast to the remaining leg, tripping him over.

Lying on the dusty floor, Gambit struggled to get back to his feet; he still had some fight in him, even though his body screamed for him to stay down. His opponents, Avalanche in particular, had taken some damage themselves, and while they remained on their feet, their breath was heavy and their stances were unbalanced. Hoping to still win, Gambit reached back into his coat, but realized he was out of cards. He reached for any other object he could find. Smiling weakly, he found his weapon.

Gambit held out the radio he had used to communicate with Denti's guards. Gripping it tightly, he charged it with his explosive energy and tossed it in the general direction of his foes. The radio exploded into a shower of burning metal parts, hitting both Avalanche and Cyclops... but Gambit's energy wasn't what it had been at the beginning of their fight, and the result was the same as if he had lightly tossed the parts at them. With a weak grin over the ironic outcome of his final attack, Gambit collapsed, too tired to fight any further.

"We're done here, then," Avalanche said, hands on his knees. Cyclops wiped the sweat from his forehead. "You think they found Essex yet, or do we still have work to do?"

"No need." The lone figure of Dr. Essex slowly walked towards them, arriving at the factory through a trapdoor on the far side. His coat was burnt and torn, but he was in perfect healthy, entirely unharmed by his various ordeals. Neither Avalanche nor Cyclops recognized the pale stranger.

"Doc," Gambit sputtered, lying on the ground. "You're supposed to be long gone, what are you still doing here?"

"My other means of escape have been blocked," Dr. Nathan replied. "But, I prepared for this. Sauron!" Crawling out of a hole in the ceiling that led to the smokestacks above, Sauron peered down at scene below. He recognized Avalanche and snarled.

"Yeah, you're next," Avalanche threatened, still regaining his breath.

"We're going to be leaving now, Sauron," Nathan explained. His black eyes looked up towards Cyclops and Avalanche, and behind them, Gambit watched with some curiosity. "But before we go... he's here. Remember what we discussed."

"Red eye," Sauron hissed. Dropping from his hiding place, Sauron spread his wings and flew towards Cyclops, holding both of his grasping claws outward like a bird of prey. Quickly, Cyclops reached for his visor, but he hesitated when he noticed that Sauron was looking beyond him, and in fact, he flew right over Cyclops.

Instead, Sauron landed over Gambit, picking him up with one claw so that he could then grasp his head with his sharp beak. His head caught in a jagged vice, Gambit's eyes widened.

"...What are you doing?!" Gambit asked, his calm facade replaced by horror. "Doc, what is-"

"I'm so sorry, Gambit," Nathan explained. "I've grown rather fond of you, I really have. You've been with me through every step of this plan, and you have my sincerest gratitude. But that's also why I have to do this... at the request of my financier."

"...Wait a minute, you can't-"

"I'm so sorry, Gambit," Dr. Essex added once more, turning away. Though he was sincere in his appreciation for Gambit, he nevertheless kept the tone of someone reading a newspaper when he added, "Kill him."

Before Sauron could snap his jaws shut, Cyclops hit him in the neck with an optic blast, causing the angry Sauron to scream and let Gambit drop. Avalanche, however, made no attempt to help. Instead, he turned his focus on Essex, who didn't seem the least bit concerned. While Cyclops stalled Sauron with a few more blasts, Gambit quietly crawled back towards the hole to the lower chamber where he had first faced Scott and Lance, and rolled down the bent hydraulic struts, disappearing.

As Avalanche prepared to attack, Essex raised his hand, emitting the same green glowing light he had used on the Blob. Crying out from the pain inflicted by the burning light, Avalanche dropped to his knees, already exhausted by his fight with Gambit.

"As you can see, I've evolved," Essex boasted. "I have nothing to fear from you, or anyone. I have successfully beaten Death at his own game. But let me assure you, you also have nothing to fear from me, Avalanche. I'm not here to kill you, or any of your friends. With any luck, we'll never meet again. We all want the same thing, after all."

"And what's that?" Avalanche asked.

"Life," Essex smiled. He started to walk away, but Avalanche was back on his feet, ready to try again. The result was the same; Essex quickly turned around and subjected Lance to the burning light once again, dropping him back to the floor in pain. "You're only making this hard for yourself, boy. Your friends should have killed me three times today, but I'm alive and in good health. Nothing you can do will permanently harm me."

"Yeah, what about this?" Cyclops shouted, hitting Essex in the shoulder with an optic blast. Cyclops fired again, and this time, Essex held out his hand, taking the full force of the attack. Under the pressure of the red beam, Essex's hand slowly broke apart; once it was over, Essex's hand was entirely gone. Scott wondered what his body was made of to simply break away like that.

"Cyclops, I presume?" Essex asked. "I'm told you're a smart man. I'll tell you the same thing I told your dull friend here, and I hope I only have to tell you once. Nothing you do will-" Essex stopped when he noticed that his hand wasn't regenerating itself. Looking up at Cyclops with wide eyes, he started to take a step back. Cyclops fired again, hitting Essex in a bar spot on his elbow, disintegrating most of his arm. "Wait... don't do this!"

Essex stumbled and crawled backwards into a corner, holding up his remaining hand to shield himself, but that too was blasted away. Cleanly mutilated and cornered by Cyclops, Essex was out of options. Behind him, Essex saw that things had gotten even worse- Commander Bishop and several soldiers had entered the factory, already running towards him.

"Please... please, don't kill me!" Essex pleaded. "Don't kill me!"

"I'm not," Cyclops said. "But you've got a lot to answer for."

"...Yes, whatever you want, but please don't kill... Sauron! Sauron, help me!" Despite his pleas, Sauron was nowhere to be found. Avalanche and Cyclops stepped aside as Bishop's men pulled what was left of Essex off the ground and pushed him along.

"You did good work, both of you," Bishop congratulated. "It's over now. Let's pack it up."

"You're late," Avalanche said, in no mood for formality. "Backup always shows up when you don't need it anymore."

"Let's go, everyone else is accounted for. I'm going to have to brief you on the situation." Avalanche shrugged and followed, though Cyclops shook his head, already aware of what Avalanche was about to learn.

--

"Put them in separate helijets, I don't want them plotting anything," Bishop ordered as the helijet carrying the imprisoned Dr. Essex took off. Two additional medical choppers had arrived to help treat the wounded, and several more helijets had been called in to safely transport Denti's captured guards, who were kneeling in a circle with their hands behind their heads, surrounded by loyal SHIELD soldiers.

As Toad and Wanda were carried away on stretchers, Avalanche sat down on the floor of a helijet, wiping the blood from his forehead. Cyclops was a few yards away, holding Jean's hand as she lay on another stretcher. Blob and Pyro were still discussing their short-lived battle, while Rogue and Colossus made their way over to Jean to see how she was doing. Gambit remained with Bishop, now wearing an inhibitor collar and held up by two of Bishop's men.

"So he sold you out," Bishop said. "Good, now you have no reason to hold back information. We can compare your side of the story with his."

"Yeah, yeah," Gambit muttered gruffly. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Bishop explained. "Take him back, let him rest, then we'll begin the interrogation."

"Interrogation?" Gambit asked. "I'm here now. What do you want to know?"

"I told you, everything. My mistake was that I treated your capture and interrogation lightly. Denti protected you. He convinced me you were being honest, and convinced me to let you go. He said you were essential to keeping track of Essex, since the old man didn't want to do the talking himself." Gambit raised an eyebrow, previously unaware that Bishop was in on the operation. "If you tell me everything now, I won't know if it's the truth. There's only one way to make sure you're telling me everything." Defeat, Gambit quietly grumbled to himself as he was carried away.

"How are you holding up?" Kitty asked, sitting down next to Lance. He sighed and shrugged. Kitty laughed. "At least it's over now. Essex is probably going to get locked up. Gambit and Lorelei, too."

"What about Abyss?" Avalanche asked.

"Never found him," Bishop explained, wearing bandages on his arms. He was in need of some stitching, but he wanted to oversee the end of the operation before submitting himself for medical attention. He had to pull rank in order to convince the paramedics of his decision. "Toad and the Witch were passed out from exhaustion when we found him. Abyss must've made his escape then."

"We didn't see him," Kitty mentioned. "Piotr and I went to the bottom of the stairwell. There was nothing but a maintenance room with a grated drain."

"Drain," Avalanche repeated, rubbing his eyes. "He's at home in the sewers."

"We'll worry about him later," Bishop said. "For now, I want you and your team to rest up. I'll give you a full briefing tomorrow." Bishop saluted, and though tired, Avalanche weakly returned it. As Bishop left, Kitty averted her eyes and bit her lip. Noticing this, Lance put his arm around her. It had been so long since he had held her like that, it was all the more comforting to feel it after the stress of the last few weeks. But for Kitty, there was something still gnawing at her.

"Hey, it's all over now," Lance assured her, mistaking the reason for her anxiety.

"It's not that," Kitty said. "It's just..."

"What?!" Bishop shouted loudly as his sergeant handed him a radio. Lance and Kitty both turned in surprise. "Unbelievable!" Bishop pushed the radio into the sergeants arms and motioned for his pilots to come to him. "I want two helijets in the air, right now!"

--

Dr. Essex sat nervously in the back of the helijet, escorted by four of Bishop's men. Though he was mutilated and in SHIELD custody, Essex felt strangely at peace. He could feel his wounds slowly healing- Cyclops's damage wasn't permanent, he realized, though he was very curious as to why his of all powers had such a devastating effect on his physiology. Regardless, his project was completed. Even if he spent the next fifty years in a SHIELD cell, he would live, possibly long enough to escape and go free. He sat back and sighed. At the very least, all of the excitement of the cement factory was over.

"Picking up something," the co-pilot said. "Small, but moving quickly."

Essex's eyes widened.

Suddenly, the helijet shook as something struck its side. The soldiers looked around; one of them jumped to the window on the door to look out, but saw nothing but the dark wilderness below. A second impact came from the same side, and the reptilian head of Sauron peered through the other window, shrieking. The pilot swerved to keep away from him, but Sauron struck the helijet once more, then grabbed on to the wing. Steadying himself, he grabbed the door handle with his beak and pulled it open, then rocked the wing once again. The standing soldier slipped and skidded towards the door, managing to grab on to one of the seat struts. As another soldier took his hand to help him inside, Sauron grabbed the hanging soldier's leg and pulled both him and his companion out, letting them fall to their deaths.

"Fire! Fire!" the commanding soldier ordered, and the two remaining guards fired towards the door. The commander grabbed onto an overhead handle and steadied himself, remaining near the closed door in order to get a better shot. Sauron, however, was missing.

The commander didn't notice Sauron glaring at him from the other side. When his trooper warned him, the commander turned around, pointing his rifle at Sauron, but didn't fire. The glass was bullet-proof, so it would be useless.

Gathering some nerve, Essex stood up and rushed at the commander. Though his remaining arm was chained to his waist, Essex succeeded in knocking the commander down with his weight. The other soldier pointed his rifle at Essex and fired; if he had been in the corridor, he wouldn't known that it had no effect. Steadying himself with his elbow, Essex stood up and walked towards guard, taking two more shots. Kicking the soldier to the ground, Essex quickly dropped himself back onto the seat.

Sauron then entered the helijet while both soldiers were trying to regain their footing, he kicked the nearest one out of the helijet and grabbed the commander with his beak, biting into the commander's torso before throwing him out.

Alarmed, the co-pilot drew a pistol and shot Sauron point-blank in the face. Screaming, Sauron thrashed and exhaled a small burst of fire, setting the co-pilot's seat aflame. Unfastening his seatbelt, the co-pilot tried to use the remaining room in front of him to fire again. The pilot, meanwhile, switched to auto-pilot and likewise drew his pistol. Sauron's long neck allowed him to grab the co-pilot and, just like the squad commander, bite into his torso, crushing his organs. As he let the body drop onto the seat, he took another bullet to the face from the pilot, but it was in vain. Grabbing the pilot's head in his jaws, Sauron twisted and snapped his neck.

"Good work, my friend, good work," Essex said, steadily walking towards him. The bleeding Sauron glared at him. "You've taken enough damage, Sauron. I think you may need to let Karl take control."

Reluctantly, Sauron nodded. With his remaining arm, Essex carefully pushed the control to the collar out of his coat. He was thankful now that the guards hadn't confiscated it, believing it to be useless. Though he couldn't push the buttons, Sauron could.

"The black one, second from the top," Essex instructed. Using one of the long fingers on his winged arm, Sauron pushed the appropriate button. The collar was activated, forcing the transformation. In a moment, Sauron was gone, replaced by Karl Lykos, who looked around in confusion.

"Doctor?"

"Karl, my boy, take the controls," Essex instructed, pointing to the cockpit area. Karl was somewhat horrified to find two dead bodies there, looking back towards Essex with apprehension. Essex, however, just nodded urgently. Karl pulled the pilot from the area and pushed him into the cabin, taking his place on the seat. "Denti prepared me for such a situation," Essex explained, pushing the dead body through the open door. "Pass me the other one, too." Reluctantly, Karl did as instructed, hoisting the other body into the cabin, so that it could also be pushed out. "Well done, well done."

"Doctor, what happened? Where are your hands? Where are Gambit and the others?"

"I'll explain that in a moment, Karl, we're short on time. Now, I'll guide you through de-activating the tracking system. After that, I think I can coach you on how to fly this."

--

The stolen black helicopter was long gone by the time Bishop's men continued the pursuit. With the GPS and other tracking mechanisms disabled, there was no sure way to tell where it had gone.

But at small mining facility in the mountains, someone was expecting it.

The facility, shut down when the mountains stopped providing coal, had been reconstituted by a group of men wearing uniforms similar to those of SHIELD... more accurately, those worn by Denti's men. They had set up a camp in one of the mountain's valleys, lit by large portable lamps, and made way as the helicopter landed in the center. The men all pointed their rifles at the helicopter that bore the SHIELD emblem; they knew it was coming, but they couldn't afford to take any risks.

The door slowly opened, and the flustered, nervous Karl Lykos was the first to step out. A few of the men began to lower their guns; their commander, however, ordered them to keep their weapons ready. Right after Lykos was the white, inhuman Dr. Essex, missing most of his right arm as well as his left hand.

"I was told to come here," Essex stated, concerned.

"And when he gets to heaven, to St. Peter he will tell," the commander, a tall man with graying brown hair and a neatly trimmed mustache, began, "One more Marine reporting, sir."

"...I've served my time in Hell," Dr. Essex finished. The commander motioned for his men to lower their weapons, and then reached to shake Essex's hand. When he realized he had none, the man simply offered a casual salute. "...Bolivar Trask, I presume?"

"Yes, Nathan," Dr. Bolivar Trask replied. "I'm sorry for the rough greeting, we can't afford any chances. And speaking of which, who is this?"

"This is Karl," Essex replied, motioning to the confused, frightened Karl Lykos. "He has assisted me greatly. Though he is a mutant-" Immediately, Trask and his men aimed their weapons at the startled Karl. "...Wait, wait, no! He's on your side!"

"He's a mutant," Trask told him. "Lieutenant, take care of him."

"Wait, please!" Essex insisted, waving to the approaching soldier. "Yes, he is a mutant, but he's not at all happy with it. He wants to find a cure. I've fitted him with a restraint collar, he-"

"Keep your pet mutant," Trask sneered. "We'll let you have him, but I'm holding you responsible for him. The moment he shows any signs of dissent, he'll be executed."

"I understand, thank you," Essex replied. Karl gave him a worried, frightened look, but Essex nodded to him, assuring him it would be fine. Trask motioned for his men to continue their activities while he walked with Essex, Karl not far behind- and of course, followed by two soldiers with their weapons trained on him.

"And how did your project go?" Trask inquired. "I can see that you've lowered yourself into the slime."

"Yes, a horrendous but necessary alteration," Essex replied, appeasing Trask's sensibilities. "But I've achieved my goal, and I've refined the process. The loss of my hands is only temporary, though my mutant face will remain. I thank you, Bolivar, for your assistance. Your funding was invaluable to me. Though, I must say, I had a great deal of assistance from an insider at SHIELD, a boy named Kevin Denti. Perhaps we could seek him out and bring him into your operation?"

"Denti was already working for me," Trask replied. "I ordered him to assist you in any way to avoid SHIELD's detection. The fact that they assigned those bumbling idiots to your case certainly helped us. I didn't tell you that he was with me for security reasons. If you or one of your assistants was captured, the entire plan would fall apart under interrogation."

"To be fair, Gambit revealed nothing," Essex replied.

"Will he be revealing anything later?" Trask asked.

"...I was captured before I could terminate him," Essex explained. "I only narrowly escaped my own capture."

"Not a big issue, really," Trask stated. "He doesn't know nearly enough to hurt us." Essex realized that the order to execute Gambit wasn't quite as necessary as he believed. It might even have been more out of spite for him as a mutant than anything else. Essex didn't tell Trask that, regardless of the outcome, he had deposited a substantial sum into a special bank account Gambit had set up. "But, as for the Lieutenant, will he be joining us soon?"

"He's dead," Trask explained with some respect.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Essex replied, as if Trask had suffered a loss. "How did it happen?"

"I knew he was weak," Trask told him. "So did he. Denti knew he would never survive an interrogation without talking. So he put a bullet in his head to protect our secrets. It's kind of a shame. Denti could've been something, but I knew his heart was never really in it. He didn't have the same conviction that me and my men do. I've had second thoughts about assigning him, but it looks like he did his job after all. It works out for the better, really. Now I don't have to give him his reward."

"Which was?"

"He would become a special operative," Trask replied. "Access to bigger weapons and bigger missions. Our first test for the application of new technology. He conceived most of the idea, and I said I'd let him be the test model if he successfully completed the insider job with you. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew he'd never come back alive, so I started looking into replacements. My second choice is already training, and he'll be happy to hear that he's got the job. A better candidate all-around, really. As for you, Nathan... now that you've completed your operation, it's time to pay me back."

"Of course," Essex replied. "I am in your debt, Bolivar."

"Yes, you are," Trask replied confidently. "And you're going to be doing greater work for us. I've assured Senator Shaw and the others that even though you may have tainted yourself with your project, you will be of great help to us."

"Senator Shaw?" Essex asked.

"Yes," Trask replied, smiling. "They've been providing the funding for our operations. Now they'd like to see a return on their investment. Nathan, you've just become a part of something very big."

--

Two days after the assault on the old cement factory, all five members of the Brotherhood (and Pyro) were assembled in Bishop's office. Pietro sat in a loaned wheelchair, his legs covered by a blanket and a cheap sweater quickly thrown on. Lance wore a bandage on his forehead, and his skin still had a slight tingling from Essex's green light. Wanda's right hand was bandaged, as was Toad's right arm. Fred, like Lance, still had some tingling, but otherwise was the most healthy member of the team. With the exception of the impervious Fred and the absent Pietro, all of them were still bruised and very sore.

Except for Pyro, who had sustained almost no damage.

It was the first time since the mission that Pietro had been allowed to see his teammates, and under orders, he kept quiet about the real status of their mission. He was annoyed that the X-Men were involved, but was nonetheless proud of his team. More than once, he had expressed the opinion that they would've done better if he'd been there, but nobody paid any attention to him.

"You all did well," Bishop explained, seated behind his desk. Behind him, the large window provided a view of the base's surroundings, a mountainous area covered in lush vegetation. "Though Essex, Lykos and Styger may have escaped, we have Gambit, Lorelei, and ten treasonous soldiers in our custody. They'll help us uncover the greater conspiracy at work here."

"Just tell them," Pietro groaned.

"Yes, it's time," Bishop agreed. "You have all just participated in your final exam."

"Final exam?" Toad asked, incredulous. "What do you mean?"

"Your assignment," Bishop elaborated. "Sixteen prisoners escaped from Stokes Maximum when Lucas attacked it a few months ago. Of those sixteen, we chose nine that would best suited to testing you as a team. The rest were re-captured, and the nine were allowed to remain free under constant surveillance. None of them knew that they were only free because we wanted them to be."

"...What the fuck is this?" Lance protested.

"I'm not finished," Bishop said, holding up his hand. "From the beginning, Essex was a part of this test as well. Lieutenant Denti was assigned to maintain contact with him, pretending he was a disgruntled insider and provide him with the locations and profiles of the nine fugitives. Effectively, we created a conspiracy with Essex as the tenth fugitive. Your test was not only to capture the fugitives, but to solve the bigger case."

"What the fuck is this?!" Lance protested again.

"I'm not finished!" Bishop repeated. "This was to be a controlled operation. Denti was supposed to ensure that collateral damage was kept to a minimum. Unfortunately, I made a mistake in choosing him for the job. I thought I could trust him. It turns out, Denti wasn't just pretending to be a double-agent. From the beginning, he was allowing Essex to get away with everything he did, and feeding us misinformation. We lost control of the exam. I disagreed with the idea from the beginning, and I wanted to end it once the X-Men became involved, but SHIELD Command insisted on continuing."

"I can't believe this," Lance said. "You were toying with human lives for some test?! Do you know what you put Kitty and the others through?!"

"Like I explained, Denti was working for someone else. This was meant to be a standard test. We conduct tests like this on many of our agents. In your case, you're the first mutant strike team in SHIELD history. We need to especially ensure that you were the right people for the job."

"Where's Denti?" Fred asked. "I'm gonna rearrange his face!"

"Dead," Bishop revealed. "He killed himself to protect the people he was working for. The men he took to the cement factory were meant as a precaution, faking loyalty to Essex but serving to keep things under control. Unfortunately, all of them were loyal to Denti and his benefactors. We're working to glean what we can from their testimonies."

"I can't believe you would just use us like this," Wanda said. "Is that what SHIELD is all about?"

"Yes," Bishop stated. "Our tests are designed to measure your performance. Your reaction to unknown variables as well as your ability to carry out orders. The reason Pyro remained on your team was to keep an eye on you. He reported any suspicious activity to us."

"I knew it!" Blob yelled, pointing at Pyro. "I knew there was a reason nobody could trust you, Allerdyce!"

"Settle down," Bishop ordered. "The only sign of concern was Wanda releasing Omega Red. Pyro reported many of your activities. We're especially impressed with the initiative taken by the mutant detection system. As for the X-Men, they were informed of the exam shortly before the final assault on Essex's operation. They were asked to stay out of it, but some of them insisted on going anyway. We don't blame them."

"They knew?" Wanda asked angrily. "Why didn't they tell us?"

"Give them their evaluation," Pietro sighed.

"Your evaluation is as follows," Bishop said, taking a clipboard from his desk and getting up to walk around it. "The team had some shortcomings. Quicksilver is an effective tactician, but his leadership skills need improvement. Likewise, Avalanche and the Scarlet Witch have both shown good improvisational skills, but no strong sense of command. Your continued cooperation with the X-Men shows a good sense of using the resources around you, but we're worried they may have become a crutch. Toad has shown an improvement in logistics and technology, though he needs to work on his field performance. Blob's performance is top-notch, but he had no problem divulging SHIELD intelligence."

"They had a right to know," Fred argued.

"Pyro showed good initiative by focusing on taking down the target instead of worrying about the target's safety. I think you could learn something from him, Avalanche. Everyone but Wanda had points deducted for the Lorelei debacle, and you all know why. Command had some concern about your willingness to work with Mystique, but Avalanche's actions removed any doubt. The Witch's release of Omega Red was a cause for concern, but her determination to re-capture him brought up her score. On that mission, Toad disobeyed an order... but, part of being an agent of SHIELD is knowing when to follow and when to lead. You made the right decision in stowing away to help your teammate."

"That was a trick?!" Pietro asked, shocked. "I would've gone too!" Wanda shook her head in dismay. "Really!"

"Didn't affect your score," Bishop replied, flipping the page. "Those are the major points. You fell short of SHIELD expectations, and there is serious room for improvement. But, because the test was botched and we've been unable to find willing candidates for our mutant strike team program, I'm going to go ahead and pass you. Your security clearance is going to be upgraded to level four, and your benefits are going to increase. Any questions?"

The team exchanged glances, still trying to cope with the reality of their situation. Everyone except Lance, who stared at the floor the entire time. Now, he stood up and walked over to Commander Bishop.

"You son of a-"

"Watch it, Alvers," Bishop said, catching Lance's fist. "I know you're angry, but we lost control of the situation. We didn't plan it this way."

"No? How _did_ you plan it?" Lance asked. "Big super-spy organization, you can't even detect a double-agent working for you! You put all your trust in a single guy?! What if Essex had done some real psycho shit on Jean and the others? How are you going to justify this to the X-Men, send them a check and a bouquet, 'sorry you had to get involved?' What the fuck is this?! You had nine people running around for half a year so that you could line them up for us? You set some of these people up! Flashback walked right into his own execution! You let the Samurai maim himself for your stupid test! Some lunatic molested Pietro and shot him in the legs!"

"Nothing happened!" Pietro groaned.

"How much more shit did you have planned for us?" Lance continued. "What kind of sick assholes are you?!"

"Do you want to know why we conduct our final exams like this?" Bishop asked, eyes narrowing. "Because this is the kind of shit you're going to have to face on this job. This time you had a safety net, training wheels, whatever you want to call it. And yes, you lost that, but that just gives you a better idea of what you'll be up against. Essex is just the surface. There are worse monsters out there, and it's going to be your job to face them, sometimes alone, sometimes unarmed, sometimes outmatched. Our exams are designed to give you experience in dealing with all of this crazy shit. I'm sorry that things didn't go as planned this time, and I see now that putting Deadpool on the list was a mistake, but this is the job you were hired for. You're not superheroes, you're government agents. Your job is to protect this country and its people from the real psychopaths out there. We messed up. We'll have to work our asses off to make it up to the X-Men, and I'm probably going to spend months trying to weed out any remaining spies, but this doesn't change your situation. You're an agent of SHIELD, Alvers. Don't you wuss out on me over some bullshit morality."

Lance tightened his hand into a fist again, staring right into Bishop's eyes. Bishop stood his ground, and after a tense moment, Lance relaxed and returned to his seat.

"So, what now?" Toad asked. "Essex got away, right? Are we gonna go after him, or what?"

"Right now, I'm going to give you a month to recover," Bishop said. "Quicksilver will get a little more time for rehabilitation. We may re-assign Pyro. Once we find out who Essex was working with, we'll make a decision on how to pursue him. It may not rest with you. It's all up to SHIELD Command at this point. If there are no further questions, you're all dismissed."

--

"This is such bullshit," Lance muttered, walking through the hall outside Bishop's office with the rest of his teammates. One of the walls was made of glass, looking out into the green wilderness that surrounded the base. Behind him, Fred pushed Pietro's wheelchair, though Wanda and Toad were able to walk under their own power. Pyro lagged behind, hands in his pocket. "So that's life, huh? Get used by everyone you meet. Unbelievable. Fucking unbelievable."

"Oh, what are you complaining about?" Pietro asked. "You knew the job when you took it. We're getting great pay, great benefits... really, we're being paid to do what we normally did. Didn't we have this conversation once?"

"I don't like this, either," Wanda added. "How can they get away with something like this? Who watches SHIELD?"

"Nobody, that's the best part," Pyro chimed in. "We're at the top of the chain here. I think you all need to stop whining so much and just enjoy the ride, mates."

"That's real nice, coming from you," Lance snapped. "Spying on us like a fucking lapdog. What else did they ask about, Pyro? Did they want to know what channels we watch, what brand of cereal we buy? Maybe you kept a good record of what times we went to the bathroom, you sick fuck."

"I did my job," Pyro rebutted. "If you want to make this a personal thing, that's your problem. If you all want to leave the job, that's fine by me. Let me have all the fun." Pyro whistled a tune as he continued down the hall, leaving the rest of the team behind. Toad was already buying coffee from a vending machine.

"Like that's an issue," Pietro snarked. "Of course we're going to stay." Noting that nobody else shared his enthusiasm, he added, "Right?"

"They're paying our hospital bills," Wanda noted. "It's not that I mind all of this, it's just... I don't like being lied to. We could've been in danger and they wouldn't have told us. Or maybe we could've thought we were in danger, and they wouldn't have told us we weren't. How can we trust anything they say now?"

"Why would they do it twice?" Fred asked. "Besides, someone was bossing Essex. We've been on this case from the beginning, they've gotta let us finish it."

"Yeah, even if it was just some test, it's kinda our thing now," Toad added, sipping his coffee. "Besides, we kicked some ass, didn't we? I mean, we went up against some real badasses and came out on top."

"What about it, Lance?" Pietro asked. Lance was busy staring out the window, maybe not even listening. "We're gonna stay, right?"

"I don't know," Lance said, rubbing his face. "I really don't know."

"Oh come on, you don't really care about all of this," Pietro said. "I was pretty miffed when I found out, but giving it some thought, it's not as bad as it seemed. You're just mad because Kitty somehow had to be affected by this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and?" Lance said, not backing down. "I can deal with the fugitives being used as bait, that's fine, it's not like they were great people to begin with. But Kitty and the X-Men had no reason to be dragged into this. And look at you, you're in a wheelchair, who knows for how long. Doesn't it bother you at all that SHIELD _let_ that happen?"

"Of course it does!" Pietro replied. "But I believe Bishop when he says that they lost control. They didn't intend to let the X-Men get kidnapped, and they weren't just watch while gun-toting maniacs shoot at us. You're making a bigger deal out of this than it is, Lance."

"Maybe I am," Lance said. "But I'm just sick of this. Magneto, Mystique, Kelly, Lucas, SHIELD... we've all been pushed around long enough. I'm tired of being treated like some attack dog and I'm tired of being manipulated."

"You're not really going to leave, are you?" Wanda asked.

"I need to think about this," Lance said, walking away from the group. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

**And so ends The Fugitive Nine... wait, no! It's not completely over yet. There's still the epilogue. **

**I want to make it clear here and now that I still don't think Wanda and Toad would make a good couple. Close friends, yes. A couple? No. So, don't expect that to happen.**

And now for the last three profiles: Colossus, Lt. Denti and Dr. Essex.

**Colossus** (Piotr Rasputin)  
**Age: **25  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Black  
**Eye Color: **Blue  
**Place of Birth: **Southern Siberia, Russia  
**Occupation/Status: **Member of the X-Men/Instructor at Xavier Institute  
**Affiliation: **The X-Men  
**Mutant Stance: **Believes in peace between humans and mutants  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Organic Steel: The ability to turn his skin into organic, flexible steel, making him impervious to harm, as well as increasing his size and weight. Colossus has been observed growing nearly a foot in height when changing into his steel form.  
-Enhanced Strength: Colossus possesses enhanced strength in his steel form. The upper limits of his strength have yet to be tested, but his strength is comparable to the Blob's, if not greater.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Painter and artist  
**Personality Profile: **Calm and serious, Piotr can be an imposing sight for anyone who doesn't know him. At heart, however, Piotr is a sensitive man who tries to see the beauty in all things. Well aware of his strength, Piotr regards the rest of the world with a gentle touch, but he is not adversed to using his strength to prove a point if he has to. Still, he has a reputation for being generally humorless and somewhat boring to talk to, unless you can find the right subject. He makes up for it by being a loyal friend and determined X-Man.  
**Author Notes:** I'll admit I haven't done much with Colossus, largely because the X-Men as a whole are marginalized here. I did want to avoid giving Colossus and Omega Red any kind of connection. Siberia's a big place, why do they always have to run into each other? Pairing Kitty and Colossus up in the finale was more or less by accident, hence why I didn't show their further adventures after leaving Abyss (later revealing that they'd found nothing of interest). I don't intend to pursue the idea of them as a couple (or worse, some kind of triangle involving Lance), and I'm not sure the idea makes that much sense. Then again, neither does the Kitty/Lance coupling, but that's part of what makes that one appealing.

**Lieutenant Kevin Denti  
****Age: **25  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **Brown  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Place of Birth: **Tulsa, Oklahoma  
**Occupation/Status: **Agent of SHIELD  
**Affiliation:** Loyal to Bolivar Trask  
**Mutant Stance: **Pretended to believe in equality; in truth, actively seeking to subvert the mutant cause  
**Known Mutant Abilities:** None, baseline human  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Telecommunications specialist and trained SHIELD agent  
**Personality Profile: **Kevin Denti is a man whose heart and mind have never agreed. For years, Denti has secretly wished that he had been born a mutant, one of the few people who actually envy mutants rather than hate them. Despite this envy, Denti held no real resentment of them until he was approached by Trask. Since then, Denti became convinced that mutants were a threat, though in secret, he took a more pragmatic view of the subject, rather than the fanaticism Trask subscribed to. His secret wish remained buried, but present- he even went as far as to ask if Dr. Essex could turn him into one, but Trask objected.  
Denti's concept of a special super-soldier was, in fact, also inspired by his desire to be a mutant. Using enhanced equipment was the closest he could come without altering his body, and he was surprised that Trask had approved.  
Though hard-working and trustworthy (at least, as far as Bishop believed), Denti wasn't an ideal SHIELD agent. He showed signs of anxiety, a lack of conviction and at times, cowardice. Denti's status as a double-agent only made him more nervous. He never hated Bishop or the Brotherhood, though he had been conditioned to despise SHIELD itself.  
Though he killed himself to protect Trask, the interrogation of Denti's co-conspirators may now make his sacrifice a pointless gesture.  
**Author Notes: **Okay. Denti's history is a little more complicated than it might seem. Believe it or not, he started out as Risty Wilde. Yes, Risty was going to have Denti's job, with a running sub-plot about whether or not she was Mystique. Taking this further back, Risty herself only came about by accident- I wrote a SHIELD agent with a description similar to hers, and I couldn't think of a name and didn't feel like waiting on it, so I just called her Risty and figured I'd go back and change her name. At some point I just decided it WAS Risty. Before Risty was cut out, Denti was a minor character who only had a few cameo appearances before his big betrayal. Since I felt Denti's betrayal needed more buildup and the Risty subplot was kind of a stupid idea, Denti took over her role, nameless grunts took over his previous cameos, and Risty was deleted entirely (incidentally, Risty was the reason I had to do a last-minute rewrite due to leftover pieces of her subplot in the Mystique chapter).  
Okay, about Denti himself. He would've been Carl Denti, but there was already a Karl Lykos, so he became Kevin. Carl Denti's kind of obscure- he was a mutant hunter called X-Cutioner, and I think he only appeared once in the comics. That's also what Trask is talking about: after Denti was finished playing triple-agent, he would've taken on the role of an X-Cutioner-type character. But with Denti dead, Trask will have to go with his second choice. The idea there was that Denti may not have been as devoted to the anti-mutant cause as Trask wanted. Denti had second thoughts that he mostly kept to himself. He would've become a mutant killer for Trask and his bosses, but at some point, there was a chance he might've had a change of heart, or at least taken a more pragmatic view on the mutant conflict. But since Denti killed himself to protect his secrets (even then, Denti wasn't exactly confident in his decision- it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing), the job is probably going to go to someone who can truly devote himself to Trask's cause.

**Dr. Nathaniel Essex **(aka Dr. Nathan)  
**Age: **102  
**Sex: **Male  
**Hair Color: **White, Black (after transformation)  
**Eye Color:** Pale Blue, Dark Red (after transformation)  
**Place of Birth: **Kingston upon Hull, England  
**Occupation/Status: **Scientist/Wanted Criminal  
**Affiliation:** His financier, Bolivar Trask  
**Mutant Stance: **Completely indifferent; interest in mutants is purely scientific  
**Known Mutant Abilities:  
**-Regeneration: Essex has given himself vast regenerative powers that quickly repair most damage sustained. In addition, this prevents him from aging, though it's unlikely that his aging has stopped entirely. For unknown reasons, Cyclops's optic blast has been shown to greatly weaken Essex's regenerative abilities, forcing injuries sustained by his laser beams to heal at a much slower rate.  
-Stinging Light: Essex can create a green light from his hand that inflicts an intense feeling of pain on anyone it touches. It causes no permanent damage, but the feeling is so strong that victims may believe they are being physically harmed. The effect is reduced to strong stinging sensation in mutants that are generally considered invulnerable. While not as intense, the pain is still great enough to deter larger mutants.  
**Non-mutant Abilities: **Physician and geneticist; Essex has trained himself to run a number of lab devices  
**Personality Profile: **Dr. Essex is a scientist, first and foremost. To him, the world exists not in shades of gray, but in black and white: that which is to be studied, and that which can be ignored. Essex is largely indifferent towards politics, social climate, and people in general- he exists solely to study and experiment with an almost machine-like manner. To him, cutting open a human body is no different than dissecting a frog, and he takes neither joy nor sorrow in such an act, only curiosity and interest. Despite his cold, pitiless interior, Essex usually puts on a polite facade, and he's not entirely without emotion. Essex has apparently grown fond of both Gambit and Karl Lykos, to the point of providing Gambit with a reward even though Trask ordered his death, and pleading with Trask to spare Karl's life.  
After seeing the Eye of Ages, Essex's normally calm demeanor was replaced by an intense fear of death. He became nervous and paranoid, always afraid that his next breath would be his last. His transformation reversed this change, and in fact, gave him an arrogance and overconfidence that he had never had, even before the Eye of Ages. It was Cyclops's power that humbled him again, showing him that he was still very mortal. Essex's short-lived arrogance has faded, and though not quite as paranoid as before, he is still likely to look over his shoulder from time to time.  
**Author Notes: **I'm not a big fan of Mr. Sinister. That might be because his motives and his demeanor clash horribly. I like the idea of an unethical scientist researching eugenics, but it's just marred by this "MUHAHAHA! I AM EVIL! I AM CONDUCTING EVIL EXPERIMENTS!" personality. How to fix this? Simple: remove the supervillain from the scientist.  
Dr. Nathan is the opposite of Mr. Sinister; he's a nervous old man, paranoid and living in constant fear that he'll either be captured or killed. Prior to his paranoia, he was unethical, but remained detached from his work- he never went around grinning like an idiot. He's also very secretive, and unlike classic Mr. Sinister (who seems to show up sometimes to just to brag about how secretive he is), he's actually trying his best to keep any potential enemies from knowing anything, even the fact that he exists. I also had him treat his captives humanely, if only because he didn't have much scientific need for them beyond a few blood samples. I imagine that if he didn't need them as collateral, and if he wasn't so focused on cheating death, he would've either used them as test subjects, or he wouldn't have captured them in the first place. The point here is that Essex is probably the most inhuman character in this series: he's not evil or even sadistic, but his feelings towards humanity are generally machine-like. His sudden fear of going to Hell is his acceptance that he may eventually be punished for his actions (either in this world or the next), but is not an admission of guilt on his part, nor an expression of regret.  
But of course, once Dr. Essex finally completes his transformation, some of his cowardice is removed, though he still has a very detached, impersonal viewpoint. Even though he's essentially immortal, I added the bit with Cyclops to keep some shred of humanity in Essex, even if it's just fear. Essex may develop some fixation with Scott (if only because he wants to know why Scott's powers were able to hurt him), but I'm not going to take it as far as his ridiculous "SCOTT + JEAN PERFECT MUTANT!" obsession (I had Toad come to that bizarre conclusion just to further illustrate how stupid it is). Also, as a point of reference, Dr. Nathan is referred to as such even after his last name is revealed, but once he undergoes the operation, he is referred to as Dr. Essex. This just helps things along, I guess, since I'm really, really trying to avoid calling him 'Sinister.' It's not a bad name without the 'Mister,' but the way he's been set up... well, why would he bother?

**NEXT: THE EPILOGUE**

No, you don't have to wait a week for this one. It'll be up Sunday.


	40. Epilogue

**Epilogue: **

"It's funny," Kitty remarked, sitting with Lance on a bench on the Institute grounds, watching as Bobby Drake coached a group of kids. She put a hand on Lance's forehead, noticing the bandage taped to it. "You guys took all the damage back there."

"That's us, leaping before we look," Lance muttered. "Sue us, we're not as coordinated as you guys. So what's going on here? Is SHIELD supposed to send you guys some kind of card?"

"SHIELD's trying to make up for all of this," Kitty explained. "They've made a huge donation to the Institute, and they've offered to pay medical bills for Jean, Rogue and Kurt. On top of that, they're willing to pay for grief counseling."

"That's it?" Lance asked.

"That's it," Kitty sighed. "The Professor is trying to negotiate for more. Right now, I don't even care what. I never want to hear about SHIELD again."

"Me neither," Lance confessed. "I can't believe they'd pull a stunt like this. And supposedly, they do something like this to all of their recruits. Why didn't anyone object to it? I can't be the first person who thought the whole thing was just... argh. I'm so... I just can't believe this."

"What about the others?" Kitty asked.

"They're all pretty mad," Lance said. "But not enough. How about here, how's everyone taking it?"

"Rogue's still pretty angry," Kitty explained. "Jean, not so much, but I think all of us feel just a bit betrayed by the whole thing."

"What about Kurt?" Lance asked. "I remember he was pretty shaken up about the Flashback thing. How's he holding up?"

"Not very well," Kitty said, looking down. "He took it all pretty badly. He tried to go back to his normal life, teaching, training, calling Amanda... but he couldn't get his mind off the whole thing. We all thought he was stronger than this, but it shook him up too badly. The Professor thought Kurt could use some time to himself, so he's gone to Germany."

"To his parents?" Lance asked.

"No, just to be alone," Kitty sighed. "I hope he can work this out. I really hated seeing him like that. He just wasn't himself." Kitty leaned against Lance, and he instinctively put his arm around her. But just as the moment began, it ended when Kitty bolted upright. "Oh! Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Lance asked, looking around. "I didn't hear anything."

"No, not like that," Kitty explained, chuckling. "Did you hear about Scott and Jean?"

"Uh, no?" Lance remarked. "I wouldn't be asking how everyone's doing if I already knew."

"Oh, shut up," she giggled. "Anyway, they're engaged!"

"They're... what?" Lance rubbed his forehead. "I guess that makes sense. They've been dating what, five years now? So what happened, where did Goggleboy get the courage to pop the question?"

"He took Jean's disappearance pretty badly. Now that she's back, he doesn't want to let her go, and she doesn't want him to, either. You could say that this is a snap decision, but really, it's been a long time coming. Jean and I have talked about something like this for a long time. And now it's happening, and she's going to let me help plan the wedding!"

"Uh, congratulations," Lance said, showing his overwhelming enthusiasm. He noticed her giving him an accusing look. "What? What did I do now? Oh, don't tell me, now you want me to propose?"

"Of course not!" Kitty said. "I know you're still not housebroken. And I'm not in any rush, either, believe me. But can't you at least be happy for them?"

"Kitty, I'm as happy as I possibly can be," Lance said. "Just make sure the reception has an open bar."

"Whoa, who says you're invited?" Kitty teased.

"Well fuck Summers, then!" Lance yelled. "If he doesn't want me at his wedding, well fine, saves me the trouble of buying him a fucking bargain bin toaster!"

"Lance, I was joking! Of course you'll be invited!"

"Sorry, my sense of humor's a little drained right now," Lance said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm happy for them, really. I've just got a lot on my mind right now. Y'know, I'd better get going, I've got some stuff to do..."

"SHIELD business?" Kitty asked with contempt in her tone.

"No," Lance said. "I'm quitting."

"Quitting?" Kitty asked, genuinely surprised. "Seriously? But what about the Brotherhood? What about your career?"

"Career? If you can call it that. Being someone's pet mutant isn't my idea of a career," Lance said, standing. "I'll find something else to do."

"Well, just make sure you're doing the right thing," Kitty said, also standing. "I'd hate to see you throw it all away on a whim."

"What the hell, just a minute ago, you said you didn't want to hear about SHIELD, now you're trying to talk me into staying?"

"Calm down, I'm not trying to talk you into anything," Kitty rebutted. "And I am pretty angry with SHIELD, but I don't want you to do something you might regret."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lance said, his tone unconvincing. Still, Kitty put her arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek. But that wasn't enough for Lance. Taking her, he put his lips to hers, expressing with touch what he couldn't (probably literally) say with words. Kitty relaxed in his arms; she wanted this as much as he did.

After a long moment, Lance let her go, turning to leave without saying another word. Kitty remained behind, her hand on her chest. If anyone else were there, they would tell her she was blushing. Jerk though he was, Kitty couldn't get over him. Maybe one day, he'd be tamed. But then, what would the point of that be?

--

"Nothing we haven't seen before," the contractor told Fred as he and a few other workers surveyed the Brotherhood's bullet-riddled living area. "Believe me, we've had to fix bigger messes than this. We're just waiting for Commander Bishop to approve the order, and we'll get to work."

"Thanks, we'll keep in touch," Fred said, shaking the man's hand. The contractor cringed, and once the handshake was over, clutched the hand with some discomfort. "Yeah, sorry about that, don't know my own strength sometimes, heh."

"...Yeah..." As the SHIELD-hired contractor and his men left, Fred sat down on the nearly-destroyed couch and turned on the television, which miraculously survived. While he looked for something to watch, Pyro wandered over with an empty beer bottle.

"I think that Wilson idiot took all of our booze," Pyro remarked. "Dukes, why don't we run down to the shop or whatever you call it and pick up some more?"

"I don't feel like doing a beer run right now," Fred replied. "You go."

"C'mon, mate, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take it easy for the next few days," Fred explained. "If you want it so bad, go yourself."

"You know, you're a real piece of work, you know that?" Pyro berated. "Here I am, trying to make nice and spend some quality time with you, and you brush me aside like some cockroach. Just what is your problem? Haven't I done enough to prove myself?"

"Let's see," Fred began, scratching his beard. "You don't follow orders, you don't respect house rules, you don't respect any of us, you don't respect anything, you're insane, and you spied on us. So... no, you haven't done enough."

"You would've done the same thing in my situation!" Pyro defended.

"No, I would've put someone in a headlock until they let me be a part of the team," Fred answered, being bluntly honest. "Take it easy, Allerdyce, nobody's holding it against you. We already hate you, it's not like anything's changed. I'll give you this, you're decent in a fight when you're not being an idiot. But if you really want to impress me, go do that beer run."

"Fuck you, Dukes, get your own beer," Pyro fumed. "At least Quicksilver treats me with some respect. Though not nearly enough... and before you say anything, you fat, stupid comedian, it's not because he's gay for me! And you know what? I don't care if either of the Maximoff twins wants me! Pietro's gay and Wanda's a stuck-up bitch, and that's that!"

"Yeah, well, you know what, Pyro?" Fred asked. "Good for you. Now go get that beer, would you?" Grumbling, Pyro stormed out, while Toad poked his head out of the library. Shrugging, he returned inside, where Wanda was seated in a chair, holding a paperback novel.

"Here, this is the first in the series," Wanda said, handing it to Toad as he hopped back inside. His right sleeve was rolled up for easier access to his bandage, which needed to be changed. Wanda's right hand was likewise still bandaged, and for the moment, she did everything with her left hand. Toad looked at the cover of the novel she had given him, depicting some sort of handsome European nobleman with long hair, standing on a castle with a sword in his hand and a young maiden at his side, surrounded by gargoyle-like creatures.

"Lament of Innocence," Toad read. "By Renard Belmont, acclaimed author of 'Emerald Sword.' I don't know about this cover, but... I can give it a try. So, give me an overview, what am I gettin' myself into here?"

"It's the first part of the Curse of Darkness series," Wanda explained. "It's set in 1620, and it's about Count Arrucado, who had to become a vampire to save his own life. He's lived secluded in his castle for years, until a young witch whose village hates and fears her takes shelter there. And it just goes on from there. It explores a lot of ideas about duality and humanity's fascination with the dark side."

"So," Toad began casually, "What's th' appeal here, you see the witch thing as an allegory for mutant struggle or do you just see this girl as some kind of substitute for yourself and some kinda subconscious Cinderella fantasy you got rollin' around in your head?"

"You see? I knew that deep inside that idiot head of yours, you had the intelligence needed to understand this series." After a pause, she quickly added. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Heh, fair enough. Oh, and I got my part of th' exchange with me, too." Toad produced a worn comic book, which Wanda imagined didn't smell very good if it had been in Toad's collection for some time. Still, she took it, glancing over the cover. It featured a man in red and blue spandex fighting an overweight man with four mechanical tentacles growing from his back. "Spider-man!"

"I can read," Wanda groaned. "Anything I need to know?"

"He got bitten by a radioactive spider, then his uncle got shot and now he uses his powers to fight crime because he thinks that's what he should do with 'em."

"So," Wanda began, mirroring Toad's assessment of her novel, "Do you identify with his decision to use his powers responsibly, because you're at a point in your life where you're starting to regret not having made that same decision when your powers first manifested, now that you're too far into the path you did choose to turn back?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I just like it because he beats up bad guys and makes jokes about it."

"...I should've guessed." Outside in the living area, Pietro rolled his wheelchair out of the elevator, joined by Lance. The two were discussing something, but Fred wasn't too interested, and just turned up the volume on the television.

"...Now I'm glad we have an elevator here," Pietro continued, "But as soon as I'm back on my feet, I'm going to ignore the hell out of that thing. All stairs, all the time. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to be stuck in this chair? It's not like I'm paralyzed, I can move my legs just fine, I just can't stand on them. I'm not built for this. It's torture!"

"SHIELD's paying your entire hospital bill, can't you at least be happy with that?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty great, but the thing about health care is that you want to avoid any situation where you'll have to use it. More importantly, this means I'm going to have to sit out a few missions, but I'll still be here to monitor things."

"Still driving from the backseat?" Lance quipped.

"You bet I am," Pietro shot back. "There's a reason I'm leader of this team, and though you might've done alright without me, I think we'll be much stronger if I have some kind of presence here, even if it's just through viewscreens and headphones. But I've been thinking about this, and really, if I absolutely have to have someone as a proxy, I'll be glad to have you as temporary field leader."

"Tell Wanda she has the job," Lance said. "I'm quitting."

"No you're not," Pietro replied. "Like I said, give it a few days, you'll get over the shock."

"I'm not taking a few more days, I've made my decision," Lance told him. "I'm done. No more SHIELD."

"Wait, you're serious?" Fred asked, now paying attention. Toad and Wanda entered the area, overhearing the conversation. "C'mon, man, they jerked us around, but it wasn't that bad!"

"It's not just that," Lance said to his team. "I'm not sure this was such a good idea to begin with anyway. Back when we split up, I said I was tired of this mutant hero shit. When we joined SHIELD, I thought maybe I missed it, but you know what? I don't think I did. I can't keep doing this. I need to find something else in life."

"Like what, study car repair?" Toad asked. "You think that's better than what you got here? Maybe the superhero thing ain't such a great idea, but we're still doin' good, right? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I thought I did," Lance said. "Look guys, it's not about you, and it's not just about SHIELD. I think maybe I was right from the start. I just need some normalcy. I need to get away from all of this bullshit. Maybe leave Bayville altogether, since everything fucking happens here."

"It's mutant town, what do you expect?" Pietro reminded him. "And let me guess. You're going to leave, find some ratty apartment, get a job at some call center and try to impress Kitty with your newfound independence and responsibility."

"Why do you always think everything is about Kitty?" Lance shouted. "What is this fixation of yours? Does it just not occur to you that maybe I'm doing this for myself?"

"Lance, think about what you're doing," Wanda said. "I was having trouble with my powers," she admitted, no longer concerned if the others knew. "And it was because I didn't have a direction in life. I felt empty. I still don't know what I really want out of life, but when Toad and I fought Abyss a few days ago, I realized something. Even if none of us know what to do with our lives, we have each other. Even if we drive each other crazy, we're family. Lance... don't break this family up."

Lance had to stop for a moment to realize what had just happened. The boys were all taken aback by Wanda's sudden openness. And in truth, she was saying what they all felt, whether or not they were willing to say it.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is," Lance angrily said, quickly leaving before anyone could respond.

--

Lance didn't have any place he needed to be. In fact, he just wandered idly down the street, contemplating the consequences of his decision. He knew the Brotherhood would survive without him. He definitely knew SHIELD would survive without him. Lance wasn't all that angry that the mission had been a test; he was angry that SHIELD was willing to manipulate living people in order to conduct it. Even if the kidnappings had never happened and everything had gone according to plan, there was the possibility that SHIELD was leading nine people to their deaths. Some of them were far from innocent, but there were a few that Lance realized weren't exactly evil villains. Maybe if he had continued on the same path Mystique had led him, Lance would've ended up as a prisoner of SHIELD, an expendable pawn to test new recruits. The idea didn't comfort him at all.

He wondered how much of what he'd experienced had even been real. Bishop had gotten personally involved in the Trevor Fitzroy case. Was that a test? Why didn't he mention it in their evaluation? Lance could only assume that, since Bishop had insisted on not being included in the report, he had waited until he had the Brotherhood's participating as a cover before confronting Fitzroy. Assuming it wasn't part of the test, Lance wondered.

Tired of walking, Lance slouched at a bus stop bench. His body was still a bit sore from the fight a few days prior, and he wondered what had compelled him to walk for two hours. The bus arrived shortly, but Lance just needed a seat, and waved the driver away. After a few minutes, an old man ambled by, dropping a letter into the nearby mailbox. Shuffling along with a cane, the bearded, bespectacled old man pointed to the bench, asking as a courtesy if the seat was taken. Lance shook his head and motioned to the seat, and the old man took it.

"Do you know when the bus is due?" the old man asked with a slight Southern accent.

"It just went by," Lance told him. "The next one'll probably be a while."

"Ah. Well, at least it's a nice enough day for sitting and waiting," the old man said. "This is a nice town, Bayville."

"You from out of town?" Lance asked, politely making conversation.

"Yes, I'm from Big Creek, that's in North Carolina," the old man explained. "I'm here visiting a nephew. He's at work... I may be an old man, but I hate being cooped up in the apartment while waiting for him to get home. I thought I'd come out and see the city. It's a very nice city."

"Depends on how you look at it," Lance said. "There's some bad neighborhoods around here. Downtown's pretty easygoing, I guess. It's a nice place if you don't mind mutants."

"I don't understand mutants and frankly, I don't care," the old man said. "If a kid wants to be a mutant, let him be one. This is America, we have the right to live our lives however we want."

"That's..." Lance stopped himself from correcting the old man's ignorance, deciding he'd rather have that than flat-out bigotry. "That's a good way of looking at it."

"Say, what about you, son?" the old man asked. "Are you from here?"

"No, Chicago," Lance said. "Well, technically. I spent most of my childhood going from place to place around Illinois. Somehow, I ended up here. I fell in with some bad people, got out of that, now I guess I'm trying to decide what to do."

"Always a good thing to go straight," the old man said. "My nephew, he had troubles, too. His parents, truth was, they never cared much for him. So I took him in, gave him a home, taught him a few things. Now he's on his own. Joined the police force. One of the good guys, heh."

"Has he ever had any problems with his work?" Lance asked, thinking about his own dilemma.

"Plenty of times," the old man said. "He's had to make difficult choices. He's had to follow some stupid orders. I told him he should get out of that, find himself a safe job, something that doesn't weigh on his conscience like that. But he tells me, he says he wants to stay on the force. The chief's gonna make him do some stupid things. He says he'll probably have to kill a few crooks, even if he'd rather let them live, but he wants to make sure that the police are doing the right thing. Protecting kids and old folks like me, stopping the bad guys. Heh, stopping the bad guys. My nephew, he wants to make sure that the real scum go to jail, and decent people like you and me can rest easy. Even if the chief's office is for sale, my nephew, he wants to be the good guy. Always the good guy. If he can't change the way things are, then at least he can stay and do some good from the inside. And one good cop is worth a hundred bad ones, I tell you."

"That's true," Lance said, idly considering the man's nephew. "That's very true."

"Oh!" the old man exclaimed, looking up at the sign. "Oh, this is the wrong bus! How embarrassing. I guess I should be off, then. I hope I didn't already miss it." As the old man stood up, he held out his hand. Lance remained seated, but shook the old man's hand. "It was nice talking to you, son. I hope everything goes well with you."

"Same to you," Lance replied. The old man shuffled off, moving a little faster than usual to reach the right bus stop. Deciding that he'd rested enough, Lance also got up, but he noticed that the old man had left his cane. The old man had just disappeared around the corner; Lance ran to catch him and return the cane, but the old man was gone. Lance looked around, hoping to spot him again, but there was no sign of him.

At his feet, a stray cat looked up at him and meowed. The cat looked up at Lance, her yellow eyes briefly meeting his before she scampered off in search of food.

Lance shook his head. Wherever the old man was, he probably didn't need his cane all that badly.

--

"All signs point to Trask," Colonel Fury explained to Commander Bishop, via the videoscreen in Bishop's office. "Some of the defectors were part of Trask's little group from the beginning, some were genuine agents he lured to his side. Like Lt. Denti."

"If it's alright with you, Colonel," Bishop began, "I'd like to lead the case on our double-agents. I want to weed every last one of them out."

"You're going to have a hell of a time, but the job's yours," Fury said. "But if you're taking that job full time, you'll need someone to help run your operations. Do you have anyone who can take over Denti's job?"

"I have a few, yes, but I might need additional help," Bishop said. "I'd like a few more mutants around, just to make sure Trask doesn't have any more spies here."

"If that's the case, I'm going to assign Lieutenant Thurman to your department," Fury explained.

"Thurman?" Bishop asked. "Any relation to Commander Thurman?"

"One and the same," Fury explained. "You remember that Nigerian prince scam that turned out to be real? Well, it turns out, it was a scam after all. A ridiculously elaborate one, but a scam nonetheless. Thurman gave some internet phisher access to some of our encoded bank accounts."

"I knew it," Bishop said, rubbing his face.

"We managed to catch him before he could steal anything, but that was too big a slip for the Director's tastes. So, immediate demotion. A good record of field service was the only thing that kept Commander Thurman from becoming Agent Thurman."

"Alright, I've worked with Com... Lt. Thurman before," Bishop said. "We could always use another veteran. Colonel, what did the Director have to say about the Brotherhood's evaluation?"

"He was satisfied," Fury explained. "Went on about it with words like 'marvelous' and 'amazing.' Like he always does. I'm not so impressed myself. Those kids need to shape up."

"I agree," Bishop said. "But I think we may have been expecting too much. We pulled out all the stops on this exam. When you conducted my exam, all I had to do was assassinate a drug lord. We had them trying to solve a conspiracy."

"We gear the exam to the situation," Fury said. "I trained you well enough that your exam was cakewalk. After the Director trained me, he had me deal with a hostage situation. I nearly failed that, but he saw signs of potential and kept training me. So, that's what you and Thurman are going to have to do. The Brotherhood's missions are going to be real, but they'll need more training. You'll have to make them understand what needs to be done and what's at stake in every mission. The Director seems like he's easy to impress, but I've known him long enough to know he doesn't tolerate the same mistakes being repeated."

"I'll make sure they aren't," Bishop replied. "In fact, I have a meeting with them in a few minutes. This time, I'm going to lay it all out for them."

--

"Where's Alvers?" was the first thing Bishop asked when he appeared on the Brotherhood's viewscreen. Pietro, Fred, Toad and Wanda glanced around, though Pyro just stood there.

"He's, uh, quitting," Fred explained.

"Quitting?" Bishop asked. "Well, that's up to him. As for the rest of you, we still have business to conduct here. Once your break time is over, we're putting you back on this assignment. Essex was the beginning. Now we know that Bolivar Trask is involved."

"The Sentinel guy?" Pietro asked.

"The same. From what we've been able to piece together, Trask was the one that turned Denti against SHIELD, and used him to plant other insiders behind our walls. He was funding Essex's operation and providing him with equipment. The cement factory even belonged to him. He built the corridors underneath and built the first Sentinel prototype there, before he moved his operation to one of our unused bases in New York for the first live test of his second model. Since this mission isn't a test, you won't be working alone. We'll have other agents on the assignment to help find Trask, and whoever _he_ might be working with. And I want to stress that I don't want to see the same mistakes I've pointed out in your evaluation. If any one of you begins to slack, there will be disciplinary action."

"Hey, you guys locked Trask up before, what happened?" Toad asked.

"His sentence was commuted for his cooperation in fighting Apocalypse," Bishop explained. "Once he was released, he behaved himself. About two years ago, he stopped reporting to his probation officer. We had other agents on that assignment, and we never guessed he had any connection with Essex. Denti made sure we didn't found out. Denti was in charge of Trask's insiders here, and I've been given permission to lead the investigation. That means I'm not going to be able to give you my full attention. I'm assigning you a new commanding officer. You'll meet Lt. Thurman later."

"Do we have to catch any of the remaining fugitives?" Wanda asked.

"No, they're not your problem anymore," Bishop said. "Except for Karl Lykos, since we suspect he's still with Essex. As for the others, Deadpool was the only one you missed, and we're going to assign other squads to catch up. Denti's men smuggled three prisoners out of Stokes, and two of them are at large, but you don't need to worry about them."

"Two?" Pietro asked. "I thought you guys said Lorelei and Abyss were the only ones, and Lorelei's captured. That leaves one."

"The third was Mystique," Bishop revealed. "Denti requested three prisoners. His men broke out those three. He probably didn't tell them that Mystique has a grudge against Essex. When she found out what she was meant for, she became uncooperative, and she escaped from them. We have no idea where she might be."

"Why can't you just track her, like you did the others?" Wanda asked.

"We were only able to keep a close eye on them because we tracked them from the moment they left Stokes Maximum," Bishop explained. "We didn't know those three were out until hours after they were taken out, so we had now way of keeping tabs on them. But like I said, they will not be your problem."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Lance said, hurrying into the conference room, much to everyone's surprise. "What's going on?"

"I thought you were quitting," Bishop said, matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm staying," Lance said. "I'm definitely saying." The others quickly surrounded Lance, patting him on the back and shaking his hand, expressing their relief that the group was still together. Wanda even gave Lance a hug, much to his surprise. Though taken aback, he returned it, and once she was done, it was Fred's turn to give him an almost lethally powerful man-hug.

"Oh, big stinking deal," Pyro muttered, still standing at the viewscreen.

"Fall in, this isn't happy hug time!" Bishop barked. The team quickly re-assembled at the viewscreen. On the screen, Lance and the others noticed that Bishop wore an expression that, with some imagination, could be interpreted as a smile. "I'm glad to hear that you're staying, Avalanche. But I'm not repeating myself, someone else will have to fill you in. Now, I'll leave you to enjoy your rest time. Bishop out." As Bishop disappeared, the team gathered around Lance again.

"What changed your mind?" Pietro asked.

"It's... well, it's complicated," Lance said. "I still don't trust SHIELD. I still don't plan on staying for long. But I want to see this thing to the end, and I figure can do more to keep SHIELD's bullshit in check if I'm on the inside. Not much, but more than if I was just some guy. The important thing is, the Brotherhood five are still a team, right?"

"Not if you're gonna call us that, no," Toad replied.

"Besides, there's six of us," Pyro complained. Either nobody heard him, or nobody wanted to bother arguing with him.

"Okay, the gang's still here," Pietro said, reading off an imaginary checklist, "We've still got jobs, our hospital bills are comped, and everything worked out... pretty okay, but not great. So, let's celebrate. Let's break out the drinks!"

"Yeah, we're out of those," Fred explained. "I sent Pyro to get some more, but he didn't do it, because he's lazy. So, I guess we'll just have to go barhopping. Yeah! Who's up for it?" Realizing that they were all still too sore, too tired, and in too much pain to actually leave the building and do anything, they all muttered and mumbled various excuses. Fred had to remember that not everyone was as invulnerable as he was. "Well, okay, what are we supposed to do to celebrate?"

"Break out the IcyHot!" Toad declared.

And so ended a typical celebration at the Brotherhood house.

**The End. For now, anyway. **

**Thanks again for reading this, and for reviewing. You guys reminded me that even though I don't have a huge audience, someone is reading, and that made it worthwhile.**

**Well, I can finally take a break from proofreading this crap every week. The next story will pick up from here, with the mission to find Trask, find out who **_**he's**_** working for, and just how far this thing extends. A few plot points introduced in this story will be addressed. Also, I do promise to include more of Spyke, Tabitha, Mystique, Ellie, and to actually show what the New Mutants are up to. The Nasty Boys will also be back, as well as Black Tom (if anyone remembers him from **_**The Invisible Cell**_**). Actually, let me try to sell it a bit:**

**IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF **_**BROTHERHOOD FIVE**_**:**

**Dr. Nathan was just one small part of a larger conspiracy. While Commander Bishop searches for more double-agents, the Brotherhood must work with Lt. Thurman to uncover the rest of the plot, beginning with Bolivar Trask, creator of the deadly Sentinels! Meanwhile, the X-Men are kept busy by another enemy, while tensions rise between law enforcement and the increasing number of self-made mutant vigilantes. This isn't the Brotherhood's mess, but they've still got to clean it up!**

**Next: THE SEQUEL TO THE FUGITIVE NINE! It has no title yet!**

**Like this one, I'm going to wait until it's finished and then start posting it in weekly installments. So, it might be a while. Well, time to finally get some sleep.**


End file.
